The Legend of Spyro: Origins
by dragonshina
Summary: After Malefor's defeat, Spyro and Cynder try to return to Warfang, where the minons of the Darkmaster still wages war. New friends will join in the fight. And who and what are these strange creatures that have gotten to the dragon realms? Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first try at writing a story in the Internet. I hope i did well.

I do not own the characters nor the plot of The Legend of Spyro trilogy. Any new characters (and the plot) is mine. Any resemblance with the characters (either in name, personality,or any for whatsoever) is purely coincidental.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Spyro: Origins_Chapter 1**

A few hours after the defeat of the Darkmaster.

One would think that the landscape was peaceful and beautiful; with the leaves of the trees swinging freely and almost in a lazy way due to the calmness of the wind. The clouds overhead forming strange and exotic figures. The river running below, with its crystal clear color and with its sound of moving water forming the music of nature; made the place seem pure. The place seems to be a peaceful sight, with nothing to interrupt its calmness.

That is, until a black blur quickly passed by followed quickly by a purple blur.

"Come on, Sypro. Am I to fast for you?" teased Cynder with a laugh.

"You just wait until I catch you" he shot back, pushing himself a little more to catch her.

Spyro was chasing Cynder across the land. They have been playing this game of tag for hours. Since they had gotten out of the depth of the world after their defeat of Malefor, or mostly known as the Darkmaster, the evil dragon, they have been enjoying the life that they had.

Just when he was about to catch Cynder, her feminine body would just slip away. Her fluid and graceful moves made her more agile in the air. Compared to Spyro who was stronger and robust, she had elegance unmatched. While he could fly longer, she could move faster. But at least he was gaining on her, and just when he had her in his grasp, she moved away with a fluid move. Spyro lost control in his flight when he applied to much momentum to when he tried to grab her, and now he was getting to the ground fast. With nothing he could do at the moment, he just prepared for the impact, which came fairly quickly.

Rolling on the ground, crushing small bushes and hitting small rocks along the way, Spyro finally stopped when he splashed into a small river that was in his way, making him plunge. His head was dizzy with many loops and hits on the head, plus he was underwater.

Somehow, he resurfaced and went to the riverside and collapsed on himself when he did.

"Spyro! Are you ok?" came Cynder voice. Spyro turned to look at her, but he saw two Cynders flapping their wings at the same time to keep them afloat. _Damn, I must have hit myself hared that I thought. Now I am seeing double._ The feeling quickly passed away and he stood himself again.

Cynder came to land next to him, and immediately proceeded to inspect his body for any injury he might have sustained during his fall. "Are you ok, Spyro?" she asked again.

"Yeah" he answered still a little bit shacked by his fall.

Spyro went to the river so he could take a small drink and refresh himself and while he did so, he watched his body reflected in the water. Spyro was a purple scaled dragon with a golden underbelly. Two golden leathery wings tainted with a little bit of red that carried him across the sky. Two golden horns sprouted at the back of his head which came quite handy while charging at his enemies or hitting with them. Fins, also of the same color, sprouted from the top of his head passing through all of his back to the tail, which ended with a spade like weapon which he used to whip or stab.

But Spyro was not you normal dragon that was found every day; he was 'the purple dragon', born every ten generations and could harness all elemental powers. That's what med him special. He was destined to leave his mark in his time. He was the most powerful dragon in his time.

But it seemed he was not capable of everything, like catching Cynder for instance.

Just at that moment, Cynder came for a drink and Spyro could see her reflection on the water. Her dark scale body was like the night, her underbelly and wings seemed that they had stolen the rainbow color. Her ivory horn sprouted from her head and sword like tail, making her have an evil look. But she wasn't evil; at least, not since the Darkmaster influence on her was broken. Corrupted while she was still in her egg to do the Darkmaster's bidding and latter freed by Spyro when he beat her to prevent the soul of the Darkmaster to run free.

The gorgeous green eyes looked back at him from the reflection on the water and he quickly diverted his gaze.

Meanwhile, Cynder had just glimpsed the amethyst purple eyes of Spyro watching her trough the reflection. She giggled to herself and proceeded to inspect his body.

"What happened that made you lost control like that?" asked Cynder, trying to make a little conversation.

"I lost control when I tried that last maneuver to catch you. I had you in my paws and you just slipped away and my momentum carried me down. How do you do that, slip away I mean?"

"Hehe. I guess I just can" she replied in a teasing way.

Spyro looked at her with a smiled that conveyed mischief. "Well ..."he began "I guess that… you are it!" he said as he touched Cynder whit his paw. "Tag" he said and flew away from a very perplex Cynder, not understanding what had happened.

"Why you…" she said trying to follow Spyro.

They continued their game of tag for hours, one chasing the other and then the other way around. But all good times must come to an end and they were getting tired from flying too much. They decided to land on a small clearing by the top of a cliff, watching to world beneath them.

"It's finally over" Cynder said, referring to the evil that poised the land in the form of the Darkmaster .

"Yes it is; but I think we should get back, Cynder." Spyro said "The others might begin to worry about us and I want to see the too."

"Me too; but do you know where we are?" Cynder asked in a low voice.

After their victory in their fight against the Darkmaster in the center of the world, the world itself was breaking apart. Spyro used all his power to prevent that from happening, and reunited the world. After that, they had come out to the surface in an unknown area; but they didn't care at that moment: the Darkmaster was gone, peace was in the realms and they were playing tag. Spyro looked around himself, trying to identify a landmark which he could use to guide himself. Nothing.

"No, everything looks different with the world breaking and the reunited" confessed Spyro "But I guess we should go in one direction and hope to see anything that might help us in finding our way".

"Seeing that we could be anywhere in the world at this moment, if we should pick one direction, the best would be south; I think "Cynder responded."If we are anywhere near the place we used to be, we should come across the sea. Then, we could follow the coast toward Warfang".

"I think you are right. We should got going now, no sense in wasting time"

And so, both dragons lifted themselves of the earth and made their way south. While flying, they could see how cracked the earth was, and how much destruction the breaking of the world had caused. "_If only I had stopped Malefor earlier" _Spyro thought "_I could have prevented this from happening"._

They flew silently for a while each in their own thoughts. Spyro thinking of how this had come to happen. HE had released Malefor from his prison in the Wells of Souls when he tried to rescue Cynder form Gaul clutches .After that, things have spriialed outo of his control, and it ended in this destruction. He, with the help of Cynder, stopped the Darkmaster, the purple dragon previous to Spyro; but at what cost? Countless dead and one above all weighted on him _"Ignitus…"_ Spyro thought of the old Fire Guardian.

Ignitus was the first dragon Spyro met. He was the one who told him of his origins at the temple, he was the one who provided guidance; he was like a fatherly figure to him. And now, this loss was the one that hurt him the most. Ignitus had sacrificed himself in order to give Cynder and Spyro the chance to confront and defeat the Darkmaster. He never gave hope that Spyro would defeat the evil that poised this land.

Cynder, on the other hand, was thinking about her captivity while she was the slave of the Darkmaster. The countless innocents she had murdered in her quest to resurrect her master. _"How can they accept me after all I have done?"_She thought in a low mood. Only Spyro and the guardians have really accepted her after she was free of the evil influence.

Before they knew it, night caught them and they were forced to land again and finally. It seemed it was ages ago since they last slept; so much had happened this day, and the one before that. They watched the moons rise above the hills as they gently passed above the world, as if they were ignorant of what had happened.

Next morning passed without interest while they continued the way south. They paused to rest for a bit in a small clearing amidst the trees to recover their strength. They spent that time talking mostly about Spyro past, although Cyndre's came to.

However, Cynder had a thing that she could not take her mind off. She had to know.

"Spyro…?"She asked in timid voice, not knowing what the answer might be; or worse, his reaction it.

"Hhmm? What is it Cynder?" He asked, confused a little by the way her voice just sounded right now.

"Do… do you remember when we defeated Malefor?"

"Yes… what about it?"

"Do you remember afterwards? It all seemed like a blur?"

Spyro sighted "Yes. The world breaking apart and you wanted to leave, but I told you that I was destined to prevent the world from being destroyed. When I told you that, you decided to stay. After that, I used my powers to stop the breaking of the world"

"Do you remember anything while you were doing it?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"I… I heard a voice then?" she promptly lied. She had been that voice at that final moment.

"A voice? Was it Malefor's? Or those sprits we saw? What did it say?" Spyro asked with a tone of immediate interest and alarm in his voice. If it was Malefor, then he was not dead and could again come back to the real of the living and break havoc once more. But if it was the spirits, then they could have said something important.

"I… I don't exactly remember. Dou you remember anything of the sort?" she asked with some kind of hope.

"No, I don't. I was so focused in healing the world that I didn't notice many things. As you said… a blur. Are you sure you head something?"

"I don't know. Probably it was just my mind. Don't worry yourself to much Spyro, everything is fine now" she tried to calm him. Spyro, always worried about others.

"Yeah. You are right. Malefor is gone now."

But in Cynder's mind, there was a turmoil going on "_HE DIDN'T HEAR ME. I worked so much courage that moment to I could say it, and HE DIDN'T HEAR ME. He didn't hear me say 'I love you. 'He did NOT hear me say that I love him"_ Cynder felt very depressed. She had worked her courage that moment because she thought that they were going to die at that place. She thought that she had to express her feeling for him before she died, to tell him how grateful she was of having known him. To let HIM know how she felt about HIM. That she loved him.

And now, she just had learned that those three words fell on deaf ears. She didn't think she could work up her courage again and face him and say it again.

"Cynder, are you all right?"Spyro question shook her out of herself.

"Yeah. Don't worry. I'm fine" she lied.

"We should get going"

They flew until night cached the again. This time, there was no talk and both of them slept soundly. Next morning came, and the continued their journey.

They flew silently for another couple of hours. Spyro was getting a little bit anxious, as if something was supposed to happen, as if he had to do something about it; but he didn't know what he was supposed to do. Was he did felt, was a as if a little string, a link of some kind, was trying to pull him in one direction. Southwest from here there was something calling him.

Unconsciously, Spyro began to change his course of direction, slightly heading where he was being pulled to.

"Spyro, were you going?" Cynder said when she noticed that they were not heading straight south.

"I don't know" he replied truthfully"But I feel that we should go this way" Cynder just wondered what had gotten into Spyro to make him go this way.

They flew for a while and Spyro began to feel that whatever was calling to him was near. Suddenly, Cynder spoke again "Spyro, what is that?" Spyro looked down to see what she was referring to and found what she meant quickly. In the face of a cliff that had been created by the breaking of the world, there stood like what to be the entrance to a building that was underground. "I don't know" Spyro responded "But I think we should see it".

Both dragons went down and landed in front of it. Images and statues of dragons were carved out of the rock. Openings in the middle of the decoration lead inside to the building. Spyro felt the distinct unease that something was trying to pull his mind into the building. Whatever it was, it did not felt evil. It felt more like if it was coming from himself, the need to be there.

Spyro asked to himself out loud, "Why do I feel that I must enter?"

"What? "Asked Cynder.

"I feel like… that I need to enter, like if something is calling me"

"Calling you? Like what?"

"I don't know. We should enter and find out"

Both dragons entered to ruins of the building. The sun light was dimmed in the interior, due to the fact that there were no openings for light to enter. They soon arrived at a wide space, covered in darkness. However, when they entered into the room a little more, light was suddenly made that made both dragons close their eyes due to the intensity. When they opened them again.

They were in a huge circular room that was illuminated by several crystal that had ignited suddenly. Debris covered the ground with broken parts of the ceiling or walls, or statues. Several dragon statues were present on some pedestal that made the place more majestic. Spyro took noticed that there were several pedestals that hold no statues.

"What is this place?"Cynder asked.

"It… it looks like a dragon temple of old"

Parts of the floor in this room had holes that dropped into darkness. When Spyro went to look into one, he felt a shiver. It appeared that this room was build atop the opening of a gigantic hole in the ground, and when parts of the floor broke, they reveled this huge pit. Spyro couldn't resist the temptation, he picked a rock nearby and dropped it. The sound of the rock hitting the end of this pit never was heard. "_Just how deep it this hole?"_

"Spyro" Cynder gasped, which caused to see what that caused Cynder to sound so amazed.

There were paintings that covered the walls. Most of them had already been destroyed due to time and accidents; but there were a few remaining. They showed dragons, of all colors, fighting against what appeared to be a dark army of monsters. Horrible they were, these monsters, very much like the grublings and orcs that had attacked Warfang. Several golems also stood out amidst the battle.

But there were more pictures. In another one, there was a beautiful huge city in a green valley. It showed tall towers and great hall, dragons flying overhead and interacting with other species Spyro had encountered in his travels.

However, one particular painting confused Spyro. There were several dragons and one of them had taken several steps forward. It seemed to be talking with someone; but the other part of the painting was destroyed. Claw mark could be easily identified in the rock that the painting had been made. Several other painting had similar claw destruction.

"Why were these paintings destroyed?" Spyro asked.

"You mean that someone destroyed them? Who could have done such a thing?"

"I do not know… but these slashes are made of dragon claws" and to prove it, he compared the markings with a slash he made to the rocks.

"You are right. These are dragon's claws "Cynder gasped when he saw the similarities of Spyros mark and all the ones that destroyed these beautiful paintings. "But why would a dragon want to destroy these?"Cynder asked while she pointed with her tail at the paintings.

"I don't know; but there were more than one dragon" Spyro informed while he looked at a different slash. "By the looks of it, it looks like dragons destroyed these paintings on purpose"

They continued to explore the room for a while, watching the statues and paintings that remained. Finally, they continued through the only doorways that had not collapsed. What came up next, confused them.

There was a small room with only a real size dragon statue in a pedestal at the end of it. Both dragons, confused at why this corridor ended here, decided to inspect the statue to find something as to why.

In the dragon's paw, in a thigh grip near the dragon's statue chest, there was a pure transparent crystal. The crystal was larger than the paw of the statue, because both end of the crystal could be seen, in the upper and lower part of the paw that it was being held. Spyro looked at it with fascination.

"Cynder, look" he said, pointed at the crystal.

"Wow, looks like you got a talent for treasure hunting, Spyro" she said while reached for the crystal. "I have never seen this type of crystal before"

"Nor I" responded Spyro.

"Well, I think we should take it. Perhaps give it to Volteer to find out what exactly is it. He will spend quite a while having fun trying to do so"

"I don't know… it's like if we are desecrating this place"

"Come on, what could happen? Besides, you told me that something was drwing you to this place" she said as she tried to remove it from the statues grip, but it didn't move. "Won't… budge"

Spyro laughed to himself. He finally made his mind about the crystal. "Ok, move Cynder" she did so "Watch and learn" he said. Spyro got nearer to the statue that held the crystal, but the something happened. The statue began to move, or at least, the paw that held the crystal moved. It extended toward Spyro and turned upwards followed by opening its claw to reveal the crystal.

"Wow!" Cynder exclaimed. The whole move appeared as if the statue was offering the crystal to Spyro. Carefully, as if Spyro was expecting a trap to be sprung at any moment, he took the Crystal from that statues paw. Fortunately, nothing happened.

"That was weird" Cynder commented while she came closer to Spyro. Both of them looked more closely at this strange crystal that he had now in his possession.

"We should get going" Spyro finally said, while he disappear the crystal for later use. They continued to explore what little they could before both dragons left the temple.

* * *

Reviews would be very apreciated to help me improve.


	2. Chapter 2

Spyro: Origins_Chapter 2

They continued their journey south to try to find the sea. Fortunately, Spyro no longer had that annoying sensation in his mind that was pulling him. Whatever this crystal was, it appeared that it was the cause.

"Spyro… I am tired" Cynder complained while they were flying.

"Yeah… me too" Spyro responded. Both of them looked toward the sun. It haven't even gotten behind the mountains. But flying just to get to their destination can be tiresome, and both of them have been flying for two days, plus they have been fighting like crazy before their journey began. Obviously both dragons are tired. They needed a well sleep and rest.

"I see a good clearing where we might land" Spyro announced.

Both dragons landed in the clearing that Spyro had seen. Immediately after that, they collapsed, more than laid down, where they were, their energy drained. It didn't took them long to fall asleep.

Morning came, and Spyro woke up. It seemed like the battle against the Malefor had happened years ago, or more likely; it seemed that it was a dream. But just looking at Cynder made him knew that it was in fact just a couple of days since their victory.

Spyro belly rumbled. How long had he had eaten? Oh yes… just after the siege of Warfang… three days ago! No wonder he was starving. With a quick look at Cynder to make sure she was ok, he left her to search for some food.

Spyro began to stalk some small animals that he could hunt to eat. Finally, he found some rodents that were moving as a group. _"Hehe… they have no idea I am here" _he chuckled. He could almost hear his foster brother Sparx, telling him that he should begin a diet on salad because he was to fat.

He began to move to a place so he could ambush them, and then, get his breakfast. The hunter in place, the prey ignorant to their doom, and then… a scream tore thought the air, making Spyro and the rodent jump where they were.

_"Oh no… CYNDER!" _Spyro thought frantically. He ran as fast as he could toward were he left her friend, breakfast completely forgotten. He had to help her, he had to protect her. HE would not forgive himself if something bad happened to her.

He arrived to see Cynder surrounded by a group of grublings and orcs with weapons pointed at Cynder, while she tried to defend herself. She blasted one of the with her fear breath, while she charged and jumped at another one, pinning him to the ground and using her hind claws to make a mess of his belly. Bit of innards flew to different directions while she continued her ruthless attack. But while she was occupied with her victim, the other dark army soldiers took the opportunity to attack her.

"Cynder, WATCH OUT!" Spyro yelled while he charged at Cynder's attackers. He rammed to the closest one and using his horns, launched the enemy high to the air. The unfortunate one flew high and then slammed hard on the ground. Then using a powerful combination of melee blows, Spyro dispatched another one with some kicks and punches.

After his surprise attack, all of the grublings and orcs that were left took noticed of the new dragon. With their grotesque growls and hisses, the dark army soldiers began to advance on Spyro.

_"I will teach them"_ he thought. Drawing a deep breath, he prepared to unleash his fire to turn this evil thing into ash. All of the oncoming forces stopped when they saw what he was about to do. Having taken a lungful, he exhaled all at once; but only air came out of his maw.

"What?" Spyro asked out loud. Why hadn't his fire come? The grublings, seeing that he couldn't use his breath, charged again against Spyro. _"I'm in trouble"_

Meanwhile with Cynder, she took full opportunity of the time Spyro had given her with his surprise entrance to dispatch two more orcs with her poison. They shrieked in pain when the poison landed on their bodies and burned their skin. Cynder smiled and turned to see Spyro release his breath to no effect. _"What's wrong with him?" _she asked herself, only to ignore that question while she evaded a sword destined to cut her neck. She quickly attacked the sword user and continued the fight.

"What happened?" Spyro asked out loud while he was dodging several sword strikes.

Pushing those enemies that were close to him away, he tried to use the ice breath. Unfortunately, this breath also failed him. "_Oh-no. Not again!"_ Spyro thought panicked. The last time he lost his powers, was after he defeated Cynder and released her from the clutches of the Darkmaster. And certainly, it was bad, really bad to lose his powers now in the middle of a battle.

Still, he tried using his earth and lighting power. Nothing. That only left him with melee attacks and against this many numbers, it was going to be hard press to defeat the all. Fortunately, he had Cynder, whose rage seems unstoppable. Dispatching enemies here with her breath powers, and there with a fearfully melee attack at an amazing speed, caused to reduce the enemy number that attacked them.

Spyro slashed with his claws at the face of an orc, followed quickly by a tail whip to the head of another one that caused him to dropped cold to the ground. Cynder was faring better, with her wind powers she created a vortex that sucked everyone and only came out dead. Soon, there were no more enemies left, the majority killed by Cynder.

They were both panting after the skirmish they just had, but Cynder was confused.

"Spyro, why didn't you use your powers? We could have easily dispatched these enemies." Cynder asked in an annoyed tone, but Spyro wasn't looking at her. He was looking at the ground, his face seemed in shock. "Spyro?" she asked again, this time worry in her voice could be heard.

Cynder came closer to the purple dragon to see what was wrong. Fear gripped her when the thought that he might be injured crossed her head. "Spyro, are you injured? What's wrong?"

"I'm ok Cynder" he replied in a low tone "but…"

"Spyro?"

"I… I couldn't use my breath powers" he finished lamely.

Cynder gasped at the implications of what he meant. "But how…?"

"Just like last time when I defeated you, I used all of my powers. When I stopped the world from breaking up, I gave too much of myself, just like when I defeated you. And now, I have lost my power again" finished a very depress Spyro.

"Oh… Spyro, I'm sorry. How could you have known that this would happen? The strain of keeping the world tougher was too much, but if you hadn't done what you did, we wouldn't be alive right know" Cynder tried to console Spyro with this words, but they somehow felt empty.

"Thank, Cynder" he said in a low voice. He really meant it, but he still felt depressed about the fact that he could not breathe his elemental powers.

"Como on now, Spyro, cheer up. Remember the last time you lost your powers, you got them back in time" Cynder urged, forcing a smile out of Spyro. "That's better. Now, where were you?"

"I was trying to get something to eat. You know, we have not eaten since Warfang and I'm starving." Spyro answered her a little bit higher of spirit; but he knew that his lack of breath would keep him depress for some time… just last like time.

"Now that you mention it, I'm also starving. Como on, let's look for something to eat"

After searching a little bit, they found some berries that could be eaten. Unfortunately, there were no animals to provide the meat that both of them craved for. The earlier battle had scared all animals into hiding, and both dragons were not in the mood to search everywhere. Something more substantial that berries would have been fine, but they just didn't want to bother and they were VERY hungry.

"Hmm. This is delicious" Cynder said when he had swallowed some berries.

"Fhat fit ju sai" Cynder heard Spyro said.

"What was that, Spyro?" Cynder asked confused at what he had tried to say. Just then, Spyro head lifted though the bushed with his mouth completely full of berries; so much that he was unable to speak. This caused Cynder begin laughing.

"Fhat?"Spyro asked though the mouthful looked confused at Cynder while berry juices dripped form his mouth. This caused Cynder to laugh so hard she began rolling on the ground.

"Hahaha… oh Spyro, you look so funny. Hahahaha" Cynder continued to laugh.

This humiliation caused Spyro to try to swallow all of the berries, but they were too many. "Zndr, ah eed elp" He had in his mouth too many neither berries that he couldn't chew nor swallow them. Poor Spyro, this caused Cynder to laugh even more.

After finally some agonizing moments, he managed to swallow the all. "Finally" Spyro said while he was licking his chops clean. His jaw ached from trying to chew all of the berries. "Ok, lesson learned" he had been very hungry that he had tried to eat too many at the same time.

Cynder finally stopped laughing and came closer to Spyro. "Oh, you silly dragon" she chuckled.

"I was very hungry" Spyro tried to defend himself.

"Yeah, I know… but you looked sooo ridiculous with all of those berries sin your mouth, and then you couldn't swallow them".

"Yeah, it was kinda funny" Spyro admitted, laughing a little ", and jaw aching". The laughing made him feel very good. He couldn't remember the last time he had laugh. How curious, the laughing would make him feel higher of spirit and lighten, as if a heavy burden had been lifter of his shoulders.

They continued to pick berries for their breakfast from the bush, and this time, Spyro ate slowly, keeping an eye on Cynder, who would sometimes look back and giggle. Oh how he liked her giggle, it made him feel some tingling sensation in his stomach, and feel that there was nothing wrong with the world. Oh, how he would like to… "_What am I thinking? Why do I want to hear Cynder laugh?" _Spyro told himself. Never the less, he liked the tingling sensation he felt. _"Maybe I'm going nut"_

"Spyro, I was thinking" Cynder interrupted his line of thought. "When you went out for food, while I was still sleeping, you went quite a way, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did" he responded, confused by the question.

"Well, remember the collars that Malefor had put on us? We still have them and they don't allow us to go very far from each other". Suddenly, Spyro saw were she was going with this. He made appear the collar that looked like a snake, still attached to his neck.

"You are right Cynder, they must have lost their effects when we defeated Malefor. I would have never thought of that unless I really had felt it".

"Well… you know; lucky for you that you have me. Sometimes I try to think of the details. And I have my moments, like the dam" said Cynder in a proud voice, tingled with a little bit of sarcasm.

"I am very lucky to have you" Spyro said before his mind actually understood what he was saying. After the word had come out of his mouth, he blushed in an amazing way. _"How could I have said that? That sounded incredibly stupid"_ He reprimanded himself. Luckily Cynder was eyeing her own collar, which Spyro thanked for.

To hide his embarrassment further, he focused in the collar he had. He tried to take off using his claws, but he couldn't have enough purchase to break it. And by the looks of it, neither could Cynder.

"I can't break it" Cynder grunted while she tried to break the collar witch both fore paws. Neither of them could break, not open the collars.

"We must wait until we reach Warfang" Spyro said. "Perhaps some of the moles there can take it from us now that Malefore's power is gone" Cynder just grunted her acknowledge, however distasteful it was to keep such thing on her.

Spyro decided to take out the crystal he had acquired earlier. He made it appear in front of him and took it with his paws. Again, he marveled at the simplicity and elegance of the perfect crafted, pure clear crystal.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she heard Cynder said.

"Yeah. But I have never such seen such a crystal as this."

"Me neither, Spyro. But the odd thing is that I couldn't take it, and you… well, the statue gave it to you. You just stepped forward, and the stature just moved by itself. But why did it react to you and not me?" she said with a little bit of jealously that he could and she not.

"Perhaps me being the purpled dragon" he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Well, you and the statue were not the only thing that was weird in the temple"

"The paintings?" inquired Spyro.

"Yes. I mean… why dragons would destroy the paintings… AND inside their own temple by the looks of it".

"Perhaps they were evil dragons, like Malefor or…"

"Perhaps, but I don't think so Spyro. It's difficult to corrupt a dragon. I think they did it on purpose, but why, I cannot see".

"The guardians might know something about it. We should tell them about it, the same as with the crystal" Spyro finished.

They finished their breakfast and searched the area for some water source. They found a small stream which they used to drink. The water was pure and refreshing that seemed to purify the soul. So comforting was the water that they decided to take a bath in it.

They cleaned themselves of all the dirt and ash, even some spot of blood that they had accumulated during their journey; especially in the volcano, with all of the dust and heat. They stood a little bit apart from each other, cleaning themselves, without interrupting the other. However, they couldn't resist a quick peep or glance at the other from time to time.

They departed as soon as they finished their bath and continued their journey south. This time, no freaky temples appeared that crossed their path, no strange pulling in the mind for Spyro; just another uneventful trip that lead them to a mountain chain that made them change their direction to southeast.

Next morning received them with a little bit of rain that made the flight home miserable. They became wet and cold while they flew onwards for a while. Nothing they could do except continue the journey or find shelter and wait it out. They opted for the latter for they weren't in a hurry except their desire to be home.

They landed on the mountains where they could find some shallow caves to protect them from the rain until it passed. They looked for a while without luck in finding any cave, or rock overhang for that matter that they could use.

"It's no use" Cynder complained while water dripped from her head. "We should better get going instead of wasting time here looking for shelter"

"I guess you are right. There is nothing here" Spyro said while he shook his head to clear water that was entering his eyes.

They prepared to fly away when a sudden battle cry came through the air. Spyro and Cynder looked at each other and ran as fast as they could toward the origin. Soon, they began hearing sound of battle, clashes of metal against metal, cries of rage and growls from combatants.

They came across a small village that was being attacked by a band of grublings and orcs, while the cheetah defenders stood valiantly to protect their homes from the invaders. Walls made of wood stood around the village kept the attackers out, while the cheetahs threw rocks, spears and other things to the ones below.

"We got to help them" Spyro said after watching what was happening. How Cynder loved that, the ever helpful Spyro, always concerned about others.

"Let's go!" Cynder exclaimed while she ran towards d the enemy. They went straight into the fray, causing confusion in the enemy ranks with the sudden appearance and attack from two dragons.

Spyro cursed, not for the last time, his inability to use his breath attacks. Instead, he grabbed with his mouth a grubling by the arm. He began to shake it viciously, like a dog, causing severe injuries he slammed it to the ground or when he used it to bat away approaching enemies.

Meanwhile Cynder was a black death, killing everything that stood in her way. She used her fear powers to cause panic to enemies, use poison to eat away the flesh of the enemies, and disposed them with a quick blow of punches and tail whips.

The cheetahs did not stand idle with the sudden appearance of help. They threw spears while some others jumped down from the walls to engage in sword combat. Clashed soon were heard.

After a few agonizing minutes, the skirmish turned to their favor, the confidence of the orcs and grumblings was failing, and soon they would run. Spyro was busy battling three orcs at the same time, while he concentrated in evading the attack of one, the other would take the opportunity and attack before he regained his composure. "_I don't know how long I will be able to keep this up"_ Fortunately, the enemy was retreating now and Spyro's attention was distracted. The three orcs that were attacking Spyro took this last chance before they left. They jumped at the same time to try and kill him. Spyro realized his mistake and tried to dodge them; but it was too late. One sword slash crossed his thigh, making him scream in pain at the sudden sense of burning in his wound.

At the sound of Spyro scream of pain, Cynder arrived as fast as lighting. _"How dare they harm Spyro" _Her rage and anger toward the ones that harmed his Spyro was unforgivable. She slashed, bite, kick and everything else she could do to punish them, she did. Not even a trace of those three remained after she was done with them.

Cynder quickly went to where Spyro was. "Spyro, are ok?"

"Yeah Cynder. Just a slash" he assured her "It will heal soon" The relief was visibly seen as Cynder relaxed her tense muscles. However, they were interrupted by footsteps. Both dragons looked to see a cheetah with a green cape and holding a blooded sword, flanked by two others cheetahs with spears that were a step behind him. The leader of the stopped a few paced from Spyro and Cynder.

"I thank you, young dragons; for helping defend my village"

"You are welcome. Glad we could be of assistance" Spyro responded.

"I am chief Warluz, leader of this village" then he saw that Spyro was wounded. "You are injured. Allow one of my tribe to help you" and with a hand move, one of the cheetahs behind him came closer and kneel next to Spyro. He dropped his spear and took something out of a satchel and began tending Spyro's wound.

"Thanks chief"

"Now, who are you and what are you doing here? I though all dragons were on the city of Warfang"

"Well… I am Spyro…

"Ah yes… the great purple dragon of legend. I have heard about you and I thought it was you when you came out of the trees. I will confess when I say that I did not believe those stories until now. And who you companion might be?".

"She is Cynder"

"Cynder?! The Black Serpent?!" Chief Warluz exclaimed surprised. Then, with a fluid motion, he pointed his sword at Cynder, as all of the rest of the cheetahs did with their spears, including the one tending Spyro.

"STOP!" Spyro exclaimed.

"She destroyed several villages of cheetahs. She killed friends and families of us. She has caused to much pain and destruction. Why is he with you?"

"STOP" Spyro tied to calm everyone wile Cynder looked at the ground, her head lowered in shame. "She was controlled by the Darkmaster when she did those things. She cannot be held responsible for actions she could not control. Now that she is free of his influence, she had turned good. She helped me defeat the Darkmaster just three days past."

"The Darkmaster is defeated?" Chief Warluz seemed again surprised.

"Yes. She helped me defeat him. And now that she helped defend your village, you are just going to kill her?"

Silence followed after Spyro's statement. "Very well" Warluz said, lowering his sword as did everyone else "She helped us defend our homes, and what if you say is true, then she is free of his influence. I am an honorable being and I respect her actions of good. But still, we will be watching her"

"Thanks you"Cynder said. "I never wanted to cause trouble" Chief Warluz just grunted.

"Now dragons, why are you here?"

"We followed Malefor to the center of the world and fought him there" Spyro began his story "After we defeated him, the world was breaking and I used my power to stop it. After that, we got out to the surface, but we don't know where we are exactly. We are trying to return to Warfang"

"Perhaps I can help you with that. Just behind our village is a tunnel that leads to a river. Follow it, and it will lead you to Avalar Valley."

"Thank you" Spyro said while he tried to stand up, buy flinched at the pain that crossed his leg, making him fall again.

"Perhaps it would be best if you rest here until tomorrow".

"Thanks again, Chief Warluz".

"No. It is I who should thank you"


	3. Chapter 3

Spyro: Origins_Chapter 3

They spent the remainder of the day in the cheetah village. Not that they really had that much of a choice, since Spyro was wounded and needed attention. Still, it felt good to rest without having to worry of some grubling sneaking during the night to stab you while you sleep. Well, at least Spyro felt comfortable.

Cynder, on the other hand, felt a little taste of what was to be expected when she arrived back at Warfang. She had been called her old name, The Black Serpent. The people here have treated well so far, without the fact that there is always someone following her steps very closely; but still they became outraged and distrusted of her. If she was accepted like this when she defended this village at plain sight, how would the others, the ones that do not know her nor heard of her actions, accept her?

It was a depressing thought which made Cynder feel lonelier than ever.

Spyro, on the other hand, was made to tell his story to Chief Warluz and his tribe. They were so eager to know of Spyro's life. So he told them that he was raised by dragonflies, the meeting with Ignitus, the battle to free the guardians, Cynder's battle, the Well of Souls and finally the battle against Malefor.

"It seems that you had quite an adventure, young Spyro" Chief Warluz said "I guess that we didn't really knew exactly what you have done for this world, until now".

"Well… it has always been difficult, but I manage" he responded a little bit uncomfortable at the attention he was receiving. Just then, he remembered the temple that they had come across earlier. "Warluz, do you know anything about some strange structure north of here?"

"Hmm… I have never been there myself, but I have heard rumors. I don't know how old the temple is, but it's said that it was built long ago by dragons, before Malefor's arose to power. It is also said that it is a source of magic and wisdom, but I have never heard of anyone getting that such a thing from it. I would guess that you found such temple, isn't it?"

"Just two days past" For some reason, Spyro didn't want to tell them about the mysterious Crystal "Cynder and I just found it odd that it was abandoned" And at the mention of Cynder, he began looking around "Where is Cynder?"

"I do not know. Don't worry; my people are keeping a watch on her"

"Oh… excuse me" Spyro said while he stood up and, limping from his leg wound, went after Cynder. He didn't have to search for long. She was atop the wall sitting of her haunches, looking at the sky. From what Spyro could decipher, she was just looking at the stars now that night had fallen.

He started to get close when he suddenly stopped by to see how beautiful she looked. The cloud that had covered the sky at noon had disappeared and allowed the stars and moon to shine. How beautiful she looked under the moonlight, the light was reflected somewhat by her dark scales; as if the moonlight seemed to make her more graceful that she was. Her pose made sure that every bit of her body caught the moonlight. How beautiful she looked under the moon.

"_Hello Cynder. How are you? No that doesn't sound right" _he thought of something to tell her when he approached her. _"Hi Cynder. What are you doing here by yourself? No, I don't think she will like me being worried by her. She is a fighter. Grrr" _He struggled with himself as to what to say_ "Beautiful night to be outside. Yeah, that sounds good."_

He came closer to her and sat on his haunches by her side. He felt awkward; the words that he had prepared didn't come out of his mouth. "_SAY SOMETHING" _He yelled in his mind in his mind. But still, he couldn't produce a sound.

Just then, he noticed a tear fall from Cynder eye. Spyro watched as it crossed her beautiful face, went to her chin. The drop hanged there for a moment before it fell toward the ground. _"She is crying" _he realized.

An unexpected impulse to comfort her suddenly came to him. It pained him to see her cry. "Cynder…"

She looked toward the voice, unaware that he had been sitting next to her for a while. She had been crying for a while, and tears running freely from her eyes. She didn't say anything when for a while as he stood beside her. "Cynder, what's wrong?"He asked again.

"Oh, Spyro. It's…" she stumbled upon her word "I'm worried"

"About?"

"How… how can I cope with my past? I have done evil things that I am ashamed of. While I have tried to redeem myself, the others still think of me as being evil"

"The village saw your actions defending the tribe… they thanked you and they allowed us to be cared for"

"But still they don't trust me. That's why I always have a cheetah following me at all times; to keep a watch on me. How can I face the rest of the world knowing what I have done to them? How can I make the world see that I am not evil anymore?"

"You know it wasn't your fault. Malefor was controlling you."

"But they won't care. They would reject me for just being corrupted if they don't kill me first for what I have done.

Spyro felt a sudden protectiveness aura around Cynder. "If someone even dares to put a finger upon you, they will have to reckon with me" he stated with a firm determination. Cynder looked back at him, surprise written on her face at the aggressive and firm statement of Spyro.

"Thanks, but I still be rejected"

"Well… I guess that we can't do anything about that; but at least I will be there to help if you need me"

"Thank you Spyro" she said while she moved her head under his chin and placed it there; her forehead just under his jaw "It means a lot to me to hear you say that". Spyro's heart jumped from its place at the contact. Oh, how he enjoyed it, the felling of Cynder just right beside him. Then she started to move her head up and down, rubbing her head again his neck, which caused Spyro to thump his tail behind him with every motion she made.

He felt light hearted, without a worry in a perfect world. Cynder too enjoyed the moment he had with Spyro, feeling that he was the only one that understood her and all her worries. Feeling he had to do something, Spyro extended his wing to drape Cynder with it, protecting her from the chill.

Too soon, Cynder's sleep won the battle and caused for her head to end in Spyros shoulder. Spyro stayed awake for a while, not thinking about anything; just enjoying this moment.

He was so content with this moment, that he would not trade his place with Cynder now for the return of his powers.

* * *

"You just fly straight in that direction and you will see the river" Chief Warluz said while pointing in one direction "After you find it, follow it and you will come across Chief Prowlus' village"

Spyro looked at the distance hoping to see this river. Chief Warluz had been kind enough to lead them personally through the tunnel that would lead them to Avalar Valley, the morning after they arrived to their village.

"We thank you for your hospitality, Chief Warluz. I hope that we can receive such welcome when we reach the other village"

"Hmph. I know Prowlus, he is a little bit thickhead and accept changes grudgingly; but he only does what he think is best for his people. Well then Spyro, I wish you a safe trip" And with that, both dragons lifted their wings and beat them down hard several times to gain altitude.

"Hey, I see the volcano!" Cynder yelled excited when they were high enough. Spyro looked to see that she was right; there was the volcano where they fought against Malefor. Now he knew where he was and where to go; and soon they would arrive at Warfang.

They continued to fly towards the direction Warluz had indicated, and after a couple of hours of travel they found the river that would lead them home. For some strange reason, both of them were overjoyed at the prospect of retuning that they began to race how would get there first.

"I will beat you"

"No, you will not"

They flew so fast that when noon arrived, they were at the village where Prowlus had held them prisoner not so long ago. "I win" Spyro shouted to Cynder when he was the first to sight the village.

"Look" she announced.

Spyro looked to see the village while they still flew. They saw activity in it, cheetahs were moving from one place to another doing who knows what. When they landed, they met an old acquaintance.

"Meadow" Spyro shouted when he saw the cheetah moving. Both dragons had helped him return to the village when he was captured and had a broken ankle. In exchange, Chief Prowlus had set Hunter free to lead them toward Warfang.

"I can't believe it; it's Spyro!" he said while he walked toward them when they landed with the help of a stick.

"It's good to see you still alive and well. That ankle still needs to be healed, I see. But what are you doing with all this activity" Spyro said while he watched all of the cheetahs moving, many of them repairing the village.

"After we received Hunter's Falcon that warned of the immediate danger we had to move. We grabbed what provision we could and made fast way toward here and took refuge inside here when the cataclysm happened. After that, we to return to our village to continue our lives; but it was severely damaged by grublings when we left. We have been repairing it ever since".

"It's good to hear everyone is safe and well"

"So tell me, how are you to be here? I heard what had happened and began to worry when you didn't show up. We feared the worst" And so both dragons told their story; again.

"It's been a long journey. Is Hunter here? Or Prowlus?" Spyro inquired.

"I'm afraid not. Both of them are still in Warfang helping in what they can"

"We better get there as soon as we can. We have to tell everyone we are all right. Can we use the passage that leads to Warfang?"

"Yes. Some other villages of the valley took refuge there as well. My guess is that they are still there and would allow you passage"

They flew toward the tunnel that they and hunter had used to reach Warfang. Instead of surrounding the mountain range, this tunnel took them straight towards the city. It was a short flight toward their destination and the made their way through the tunnels, passing several cheetah villagers who watched them in awe. And some of them, wariness showed through their eyes.

Very fast though, they reached Warfang. They city had been spared by the cataclysm; or at least, the majority. Several towers that once stood high and proud lay broken on the ground, houses were also smashed into a pile of rubble which was being removed by moles.

They were walking through the streets of the city, watching the destruction by the siege and the cataclysm. The moles were so into their jobs that they did not paid them any attention whatsoever. But they needed to find the guardians.

"Excuse me" Spyro interrupted a mole "we are looking for the dragon guardians. Can you tell us where they are?" The mole didn't even looked at them and said "Last I knew they were at the walls".

Both dragons headed to the ramparts, where they had fought to defend the city during the not so long ago. They walked instead of flying. They have flow a long way and their wings ached.

They climbed the stairs that lead to the walls and came up where the catapult was placed. The golden tube that ended in a dragon head that launched balls surrounded by flame, still stood on top of the gate, ready to defend the city. Spyro was amazed when he saw it fire for the first time during the siege. A loud blast launched the ball on fire. It also went a long was; much longer that an arrow could. The Dragon Organ, it was called.

"Spyro, look" Cynder urged Spyro.

Spyro turned to look where Cynder pointed. Terrador, the Earth Guardian, stood upon the wall, inspecting a group of troops that stood at attention. His dull green scales stood out against the red and brown armor of the moles. Some cheetahs were there also, standing at attention.

"Terrador!" both dragons yelled at the same time. The old dragon looked to search the ones that had called them and his eyes popped out of their sockets when he saw them approaching him.

"By the ancestors… you are alive!" Terrador said with his heavy voice. Spyro and Cynder came closer to the guardian that could not move from the shock at seeing them. It took him a few minutes to recover, and when he did, he spoke "It is very good to see you alive and well"

"It's good to be here. After the battle with Malefor we kinda got lost. It took us some time to find our way bay"

"So I see. Where is Ignitus?" The guardian said as he looked behind the young dragons, looking for the fire guardian. Spyro's face fell like a stone. From happiness at finally arriving at being depress almost instantly. Terrador didn't even have to ask what had happened; by just looking at Spyro's face, he knew. "I'm sorry Spyro"

Spyro again felt heavy the weight that Ignitus had died to give him and Cynder a chance to defeat Malefor. After a few moments of silence, Terrador spoke again.

"We feared that you two had died, but I am glad to be proved wrong."What exactly happened in the volcano? We felt the earth breaking and when it was mended".

"It's a long…" began Spyro only to be interrupted.

"SPYRO!" came a voice. Spyro turned to look at who had spoken, and saw a golden light flew straight at him and attach itself to his right horn.

"SPARX!" Spyro shouted in joy. The golden dragonfly, and Spyro's foster brother was hugging the horn.

"What took you so long, purple boy? When you didn't return, I feared that I would have to spend the rest of my live without someone to pester"

"It's good to see you, Sparx; and I'm alive and well. We both are" he said and indicated Cynder "She helped me a lot"

"I see she survived to. Oh my, that's a shame. I had hoped that she had perished during the final battle".

Cynder grunted and gave a menacing look at the dragonfly. "Well, at least I needed to keep my promise and keep Spyro here safe, Sparx" she spoke of the promise she had made to Sparx to made sure that she would looked after Spyro when they separated. Sparx had resorted to the only thing he could do to assure Spyro would be safe.

"Oh yeah; about that. Well, you did a fine job. Not that Spyro really needed it, since he is the purple dragon of legend and all that." he said with sacracsm.

"Just put it down Sparx!" Spyro told his brother. He really disliked the natural animosity Sparx showed Cynder.

"What? I just said the truth".

"Well, is it Spyro and Cynder" came a new voice.

"Cyril" both dragon exclaimed. The blue ice dragon came fluffing in the air to descend in the wall that they were now in. He landed with a hard impact and proceeded to where the three dragons where. "I am beginning to wonder if you and I do not have the same ancestors, Spyro. After all, the great dragons of yore, my ancestors, were capable of doing great things. And certainly you have done a great thing that none of us thought possible".

"You are incorrect when you say that it was not possible Cyril" a new person said in a very fast voice, and electric yellow dragon that came up from the stairs.

"Volteer!" Cynder and Spyro yelled.

"It is stupendous, spectacular, incredible! That both of you two young dragons managed to defeat thethethe most evil force it this world when all of the dragons fighting together could not is miraculous! This is a feat that one would think that is impossible for two young being to accomplish but judging of Spyro's and Cynder's abilities I would say that the chances were really slim and further yet the probability that not only you managed to defeat the Darkmaster but also come out alive and well would be cero………. Amazing!"

"What did he just said?" Sparx asked out loud in a confused voice.

"It amazing what Cynder and I accomplished" Spyro answered him

"Why didn't he just say so? So many word for such a simple little thing"

"Defeating the Drakmaster was NOT simple Sparx!" Terrador intervened "Well Spyro, I see that you have become quite a warrior; more than I expected".

"Yesyesyes such a young being and already he has become a defender of the realms and of all that inhabits the lands. You seem be becoming quite a guardian yourself!" Volteer said with that fast tongue of his. "Speaking of guardians, everyone thought that Ignitus would return to the city after he had safely delivered you across the Ring of Fire to comfort the Darkmaster but he has not returned and he is not with you by what I can see. Do you know what have befallen him to cause not to be present with us?"

"He… he didn't make it" Spyro said, again feeling the knot forming in his throat.

"Do not feel bad about this Spyro, the time will come for everyone when they must leave this world" Terrador tried to comfort Spyro. "Ignitus would have been proud of what you two have done".

"Yes, young dragon, Ignitus held you in a very high esteem" Cyril said "He would not have approved of you to be so depress about it"

"Of course Ignitus would have wanted for Spyro to continue ahead if he should have fallen under any circumstances "Volteer tried to give in his point, although the fact that Ignitus had died did something to cool his tongue. "You could at least do what he would have wanted you to do".

"Keep that what you hold dear of him deep inside your heart, Spyro" Cynder said.

"Thank guys"

"Stories and explanation con wait until tomorrow. Take some rest, both of you" Terrador indicated Cynder and Spyro. "You will need it"

"Why?" Cynder asked "I mean, yes, we are tired, but why should why rest in such urgency?"

"The army Malefor assembled have not yet disbanded" he said and pointed towards the great plain that extended just outside the city walls. The dark army could be seen making camp and sometimes movement could be seen.

"You need to rest because we still need to clean up this mess. The dark army made an assault just two days past, but we repelled them. Still they will come again. This battle is not over yet" Terrador informed.

"I… uh" Spyro began, unsure how to break this to his companions.

"What purple boy? Did the cat eat your tongue? "Sparx said.

"I… I don't know if I can fight"

"Why do you say that, Spyro?" Terrador asked, looking at him in a strange way.

"Because I lost my powers" he finished, waiting for the reaction of the others.


	4. Chapter 4

Spyro: Origins_Chapter 4

Next morning arrived with the rising sun. No movement was made by the dark army posted outside. Still, guards were posed to keep a watch on them. Spyro and Cynder were in their rooms respectively. They were given each one a separate room with a bed for them to sleep on.

So tired were they that Spyro and Cynder were still sleeping in a dreamless sleep. All the guardians have agreed to let Cynder and Spyro sleep for as long as they wanted. However, Sparx was having none of it. The dragonfly was bored and he needed to do something.

"Come on hero… rise and shine" he teased his purple brother. "The morning is young and there is much to do and see". Spyro stretched in a bed that had been given for his used while he stayed on Warfang, but he did not woke. "Como on, Spyro… rise and shine. We have a lot to do: talk to the elders, explore the city and much more. We have been without touch for three years while we were in the crystal, you know".

"Five more minutes Ignitus" Spyro mumbled in his sleep. Such a comfortable bed he was on, he didn't want to leave it. He had never used one before… he had always had slept on the floor in the swamp and in the dragon temple.

Sparx was starting to get annoyed with his big brother, so he took the wake up call to the next step. He flew closer to Spyro's ear and cleared his throat.

"WAKE UP, THE TEMPLE IS UNDER ATTACK" he shouted. Spyro jumped from the bed with a shout of his own due to scare Sparx had so graciously provided. Spyro began looking around the room like crazy, waiting for the grumblings and orcs that he supposed were just about to stab him with a sword. Only after making sure nothing threatening him was near him, he did hear a laughter above him. He turned to look up and saw Sparx near the roof having a good time laughing at Spyro's reaction.

"SPARX! That was not funny!" Spyro told his brother in a very annoyed voice.

"Well, you didn't see it from my point of view. It sure looked like it was fun from up here"

"Don't do that again Sparx. It could be real one of these days"

"Oh, come on. It was just a joke"

"Then keep your jokes to yourself"

"Hmph. I liked the old Spyro better. He had a better sense of humor that everyone lacks here. Am I the only one sane here?"

Spyro, now fully awake with that scare that put his hearth at maximum speed, stretched his joints one by one until the popped. He looked out the window that was left open, and discovered that it was nearly noon. He looked around, hoping to see Cynder.

Strange. He had slept near her for various days and now he felt somehow that she was missing. He did not remember the time in which he had entered the room, nor when he had separated from Cynder.

"Sparx, do you know where Cynder is?" Spyro asked his brother that was still laughing from the grand prank he had played with his brother.

"Huh? What for?"

"I want to know where she is".

"Why? So she can eat me?" Sparx told his Spyro. The purple dragon just gave him an annoyed look. "OK. She is next door, although the dungeons would probably a better place for her".

Spyro went to the door, which thankfully opened just by pushing it with his snout, and left the room. He walked to the next room and also opened the door. He saw Cynder curled upon herself, sleeping peacefully. Spyro spent some time admiring her form as she slept: how her sides moved sideways and her back rise a little with each breath she took. Her eyelids fluttered from time to time as she slept as her tail twitched.

How peaceful it looked, just sleeping there with no worries. Spyro had the urge to go to her and lie next to her, but he restrained himself.

"I knew it. She putted you under her spell."

"Huh?" Spyro asked out loud to whoever said that, knowing the most likely source.

"It's obvious" Sparx said as he came closer. "You have been standing there like a statue, not moving for anything for so long that I could have died from old age. I tell you: she was having you under her spell. She is still evil".

Spyro sighted "She is asleep Sparx. How can she cast a spell if she is asleep?"

"A lot of strange things happen around her. First she was wicked, then she open up that portal the convex-whatever-was -its-name; the one with flying rocks. Then the well of souls incident. And finally, she is wicked. Why not cast a spell in her sleep? I would certainly learn that one I could".

"Just cut it out Sparx. She is not evil anymore".

"Yeah, tell me that when she has killed everyone and eaten me" And with that, he flew away mumbling "Why does nobody listen to me? She is going to be the end of us all"

Spyro watched his brother fly away as he sighted. _Why can't he just accept her? The Darkmaster's influence is broken because we had already defeated him. She will not turn evil again._ He looked back at Cynder's sleeping form. How beautiful she looked. He spent another couples of minutes just watching her. He began to feel urges once again, and this thime, he noticed them. _Oh my! He ran to his room and _procedded to calm himself and supress these urges.

Spyro perfectly knew what had happened; al least to his body. Ignitus had explained to him the process of dragon reproduction. He had told him that there was a time in the young dragon's life, when his body began the process to become mature and be able to reproduce. If Spyro's thought was correct, he was in that process. Feeling discomfort down there, some muscle aches and growth are some examples. Also conflicts with emotional feelings and strange sudden impulses. The fact that he was feeling such things made evidence to that. The problem was WHO made him feel so.

Whenever he was near Cynder, he felt it at it strongest. True, she was a female; and the only one he had seen at that. _But Cynder? What will she think of me?_

He pondered that question for some time in his room when a knock was heard at the door. Spyro walked toward the door to open it, and when he did, he saw Sparx enter the room as if he owned it.

"Finally you decided to stop staring at Cynder. Good for you because the guardians have asked for both of you to explain to them everything. And don't think I will wake the black dragoness; she will eat me if I disturb her beauty sleep"

"OK Sparx, just calm down. I will wake her and you will lead us to where the meeting will be held.

They left the room and woke Cynder, and much to Sparx relief and Spyro's amusement, she woke up without the fuzz the dragonfly had predicted. Soon, the three of them where heading toward the meeting place in the same building, which was huge by the way. They would have never found out where they were without Sparx help at leading them.

They arrived at the end of the hall where huge doors blocked the entrance to, what Spyro could imagine, a huge room. The doors were made of what Spyro thought was gold, and were adorned with a huge dragon with its wings extended sculpted in it; no other thing was in it. Slowly, the doors began to open by the middle, revealing a huge room behind it. Behind the doors stood the three remaining guardians and, to Spyro and Cynder surprise, Hunter of Avalar.

"Enter, young dragons" Cyril, the ice guardian, said. "We have been expecting you"

Both dragons and the dragonfly entered the huge room. Paintings and dragon statues where adorning the interior of it. Some painting showed the friendship that the dragons had with the moles, as well as how the city was formed. Some moles and dragon faces where in portraits, indicating the importance of such people.

"It is good to see you are alive" Hunter began "You certainly are worthy of carrying the title of Purple Dragon".

"Of course" Terrador said. "We are all amazed at how you succeeded in defeating Malefor. Hunter has requested us to allow him to hear what you to have to say, saying that you to were his friends."

"What is this place?"Cynder asked while he inclined his head toward Hunter in gratitude

"This is the City Hall, where all political and administrative decisions are made for the city. Right now, there are no meetings being held in here, so we borrowed it. So please, we would like you to tell us what happened now that there is a relative peace".

Cynder and Spyro sat next to Hunter, facing the guardians. And so, Cynder and Spyro told their adventure… again. It was starting to annoy them, really. But on they went, starting with Ignitus death and his last words, the battle with Malefor and the center of the world.

"Amazing!! There has not been a precedent of such a feat as travelling that far down ever recorded in history!" Volteer announced exited, which happened whenever something poke his curiosity, which was frequently. "And the biggest dark crystal the world has ever seen being there! It is incredible that such a large crystal of any color attribute and denomination exists! And then the fact that you two were in such a deep place when the world began to collapse on itself would have made such spectacular view! I wish that I could have been there to have been able to observe and take some notes while I was at it".

After a few silent shaking of heads from all of those present except Volteer, the story continued with the spirits that captured Malefor, which sent Volteer again to a lot of babble about the amazing fact of such a thing, followed by their resurfacing. They continued until they reached the part when they found the temple with the strange crystal.

"May I see it?" Terrador asked, which Spyro agreed to. He made the pure crystal appear in front of him.

"OOOhhhh. WOW!" Volteer began again. "Such a transparent crystal has never been found. And look what happens when light passes trough. The prism allows light that passes to become the different colors that happens to be the same as the rainbow. Technically, this prism is the same as a drop of water in that matter. Plus…"

"We understand, Volteer" Cyril said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "It is such a rare and strange crystal to be sure, but what purpose does it have? More importantly, what was it doing in that temple that no one of us has ever heard about".

"I think Spyro should keep the Crystal" Hunter intervened. "Somehow, he felt it and the temple locations. He found it for a reason and I recommend that he finds out why"

"Of course" "Sure thing" Terrador and Cyril said; but Volteer had other things in his mind.

"You must allow me to borrow the crystal for a certain period of times to allow me to study it. Given enough time I can make sure of the crystal's purpose and intentions. How exciting… many questions to be answered and mysteries to be revealed. Plus I can study the properties that a crystal such as this can have and it uses. How marvelous and exciting this is going to be!"

"No Volteer, Spyro will keep his crystal" Terrador informed.

"But imagine all the wealth of knowledge that we could obtain by…"

"And that is final!"

Volteer grumbled a little bit before Spyro and Cynder continued their story, which it had nothing really of importance.

"I guess we really have to thank both of you for what you have done" Terrador said. "You have defeated Malefor and kept this world in one piece. Everyone owns you their lives".

"And what about me?" asked Sparx, annoyed that he had been ignored. "I do not receive that kind of merit? I have been with Spyro every moment of this GRAND adventure. Except when he betrayed me and made me lead all those people through the caves. But at LEAST, I guided them all by myself, without the help of anyone".

"Yeah Sparx" Spyro said before anyone could say a word. "You did great and the people of Warfang own you a lot".

"But nobody has even thanked me. All of those ungrateful citizens do not even say a simple thank you; that would have been something good to start with. At least the Atlawa tribe showed their appreciation that was due to their savior. They know a good thing when they see it and they show it properly".

"We could not have done it without your help Sparx" Terrador said to keep the insect from saying anything more "Thank you".

"Well, at least is a beginning. Now… All hail mighty Sparx, god of the Atlawa tribe and guide of the refugees of Warfang"

"God?" Hunter whispered to Spyro. He, in turned, blushed.

"We ended in Tall Plains trying to save Cyril. The evil that had him prisoner was on Atlawa holy ground. According to them, the god helps them in everything and we saved their tribe at Tall Plains by defeating the evil that was there. In turn, they made us gods".

"And does Sparx really boast about it that much?" Hunter asked with a smile in his face.

"He has gotten over in his head. He really loves it. But I don't like to boast, and I like even less when Sparx does it in such a manner".

"We thank you for your time" Terrador said when they had finished talking ." Now you two have some free time. Explore the city if you feel like or rest for more time. Meanwhile, I must discuss this event with the others and make sure the city is better prepared in case the dark army decides to attack."

So, they left the guardians alone. Hunter accompanied them for a while, talking about what they had been doing. "So, what's been happening here since we left?" Cynder asked to Hunter.

"It hasn't happened that much of as a monumental events as yours. But some things have happened. For instance, Prowlus had me be his right-hand-man".

"Really?" Cynder asked. "I thought that you to didn't liked each other"

"I know and he knows; we don't really like each other because of our history. But he made me his right-hand-man because of that same reason. Prowlus is no stupid. He knows that he made a mistake by distrusting dragons and isolation himself in Avalar Valley. He understood that he needed another man with another point of view different than his own, with leadership and strength to do what is necessary. I qualified".

"Then does that mean you are accepted back by your tribe?" Spyro asked his friend.

"Not yet. I am officially an ambassador of the tribe here in Warfang, but everyone knows that it is only a matter of time to be accepted back".

"It is good to see finally you had come to terms with your village, Hunter"

They began to explore the city of Warfang by walking in the streets. They watched plazas and markets, smiths and carpenters while they walked; all of them moles. Everywhere where they went, people would cheer for Spyro. He was a hero. Of course, this made him blush every time this happened.

But for Cynder, things were different. They would sneer at her, scowl and one even dare to spat. There was still much regret for her in the people's heart, too much hatred for the sins she committed while in Malefor's service.

"Let's get out of here before things start to get worse" Hunter suggested. Both dragons agreed without a comment.

Cynder, of course, was downcast. This is what she had feared, to still be rejected by the others wherever she went.

"Lest head back at the City Hall, Cynder" Spyro said, trying to console her "We do not need to be here".

"No, I'm fine. Let's go on" She felt that she needed to face her fears and show herself to the rest of those that did not want her. She had to be accepted somehow.

"Are you sure?" Spyro asked her, still unsure of her state.

"Yes, I'm sure" Cynder said. Thank the gods for Spyro. He and the guardian were the only one who had really accepted her; and Hunter of course. But Spyro had done more than that; he had tried to become her friend. He always worried about her when she felt downcast and depressed and he tried to make other accept her. Had not been for Spyro, who knows how much time she would have supported her own self guilt and all sneers and glances that showed resentment. But would she change all of this self pity and scorn for being evil again… never. Spyro had freed her, and that was a gift that she would never let go. _I have to thank him for that one day… and for being there for me when I need him._

They continued walking and found a mole smith working with metals. They watched for a while until Spyro remembered something.

"Excuse me, can you remove this things form our necks" he said as he made appear the collar that had tied him and Cynder. "It is already out of energy, and I think it should be easy to remove".

The mole watched the collars for a while. "I think I can remove these. Just some little hit here and there and it will be done". He then proceeded to put Spyros neck in a table completely outstretched. The, he began to hit it with a chisel and hammer. Every tap against the collar was felt by Spyro. Soon enough, the collar broke. Then, he continued with Cynder's collar to apply the same treatment as did Spyro.

When it fell from Cynder's neck, she roared of happiness and gave a shout. "I'm free at last"

"Thank you. How can we repay you?" Spyro asked to the mole that had helped them.

"You are Spyro, the purple dragon; it is the least I could do after you helps us" After a thank you, the companions left the smith and continued walking.

"Hunter, is there a place where other dragons are staying here?" Spyro asked his feline friend. "I saw a few of them while I was last here, but I really didn't have the chance to meet them. I would like to know them, since I don't really know many dragons"

"Are you sure? Many dragons still resent Cynder's actions" Hunter stated, while he looked at the black dragoness.

"Let's go" she simply said.

"Most of the dragons are still hiding since Cynder's evil days, but more and more are showing up since the cataclysm. There are not a lot of dragons in the city. Those that are here are scattered all over the city, each in a building of its own. But there is a place that they usually gather for social things. Let's go"

They walked though the city for quite some time. Sparx was still with them, enjoying every insult thrown at Cynder. "This is fun" he said whenever an insult was given.

Soon, they arrived at a large plaza where several dragons stood. They were talking amongst themselves, ignorant of the new arrivals. Spyro and Cynder just stood there, watching these dragons talk amongst themselves. Eventually, they noticed them and came closer.

"What is SHE doing here?" was the first question that was asked by a green dragon. Obviously, these dragons didn't like Cynder.

"She is with me" Spyro hurried to respond.

"What? Do you know who you are walking next to?" another one asked, this time a red one, anger is his voice.

"Yes, I do. She is Cynder"

"Do you know what she has done? She hunted our kind; she killed many of us out of pleasure. You, the purple dragon were supposed to kill her for the crimes she committed; not hang around with her as if nothing ever happened". Sparks were beginning to fly and it seemed that the things were going to continue to heat up.

Spyro was starting to get angry himself. He would not tolerate others to insult his friend. "She was under the influence of Malefor. She cannot be held responsible for the actions that were done".

"I expected more of you, purple dragon. You are supposed to bring peace to this land" an orange one said.

"And I do but you are the ones that are looking for a fight right now". Spyro said almost snarling. Now things were boiling and it was about to explode. "She helped me to defeat Malefor in the final battle. Without her, I would have failed. How can she be evil if she defeated Malefor? She fought to bring peace to these lands"

"She fought against Malefor for her own greed, to see if she could gain some kind of power through his death"

"Of course not. She fought to be free and bring peace to this land, as did I"

"Then why you let her live? If you want peace then she must pay for her crimes"

Cynder was facing toward the ground, feeling shocked. She had expected refusal and denial, but not such outrage. This made her feel the guilt that she did during her dark times feel even worse. Here were relatives of dragons she had slain, parents of children murdered, sons of parents tortured. Her sins had come back to haunt her.

"She must have put you under some sort of spell to allow her to control you" a white one stated.

"Dude, that exactly what I said to him earlier today" imprudent Sparx said.

"You are not helping Sparx" Spyro told his brother.

"Ups, did I said that out loud?"

"She has guts to come here" the green dragon said, apparently the leader."I do not even know why the guardians held her in such high esteem"

"They trusted her because their own pride did not cloud their judgment".

"Why you…" the dragon snarled which caused Spyro to stand in a defensive position. All of the remaining dragons barred their teeth.

"That's enough" a sudden voice came. All involved looked to see who it was.

Spyro's hearth skipped a beat. There, walking toward them was Ignitus. _No, Ignitus died in the ring of fire. _The newcomer walked towards them, his red scales brilliant and his two long horns coming from the back of his head

"Leave them. Cynder here helped defend this city not so long ago" Ignitus said… but he spoke differently and seemed much smaller… he was not Ignitus.

"Incendio, don't get in this quarrel" the green one and leader of the group of dragons said.

"How dare you quarrel with the saviors of our realms? They defeated Malefor when no one of us could. How can they be evil if they defeated evil itself?" Incendio asked. No one had an answer. "Now, leave before you do something bad yourselves".

They reluctant dragons left the plaza and went their own way. Spyro began to watch this new dragon that looked like Ignitus. There were differences, although the resemblance was incredible. All of the dragons had obeyed him, that made him either they respected him or fear him. Spyro hopped for the former.

"Thank you. I…" Spyro said.

"You were lucky I was around" he simply stated. "They would have killed Cynder if I hadn't appeared. You should not be here either; there are other dragons that would not listen to me and attack her on sight. I would leave if I were you".

"But, who are you and why did you just defended Cynder?"

"I am Incendio and I defended her because of what my uncle told me".

"Your uncle?" Cynder asked.

"Yes, he told me a lot about you two; and the hope he had in you. He made me have that same hope and I am really glad that you did not failed when all was darkness. I am Ignitus nephew, and that's the reason we look so much alike".

"I… I didn't know Ignitus had a nephew" Spyro said, amazed at this news, as was Cynder.

"Hmph. I am not surprised he did not tell you. He would have changed a lot just to make me have my parents again".

"What happened?" Cynder asked.

"You killed my parents, that's what happened" he answered, which caused Cynder to flinch. "I was about the same age you are now when the evil Cynder appeared. We lived in a city before it fell and were forced to hide in some cave. Then you arrived one day to our cave. My parents told me to fly as fast as I could toward Ignitus while they tried to give me enough time to escape. I never saw them again"

"I'm sorry" Cynder said as she lowered her head to the ground.

"Don't be. You are not the same Cynder that killed my parents". Incendio said. Those word lifted Cynder's spirit a lot. "After I reached Ignitus, he began to train me while he was defending the realms. After that, the guardians were kidnapped and Ignitus left to hide. There was really no hope then for the realms, without the guardians help. All of the remaining dragons began hiding. It was thus for a while when the unthinkable happened… the four dragon guardians returned".

"I rescued them for evil Cynder before I was trapped inside a crystal" Spyro said.

"So my uncle told me. When the dragon guardian returned, some dragons began to rally and make a stand against Malefor. During the three years of your absence, Ignitus spoke much of you Spyro, and of your exploits. He also told me about Cynder being good again. That was quite a shock to me: the murdered of my parents being good again. But I really trusted Ignitus and he had faith that you two would return. He made me too had hope with you too, and I respected him enough to at least give Cynder a second chance. I guess the fact that he held so much hope and trusted you two so much, made me defend Cynder. Imagine my surprise when I saw you two defending Warfang several days ago".

"And I thank you for defending me" Cynder said.

"You are welcome. Still, it is difficult for me see in front of me the one who killed my parents. I do not trust you completely Cynder, I trust you only an arm's length away; don't expect more". Incendio said a little bit cold that last sentence, which made Cynder head drop a little.

"I know" she replied a little downcast. "But you have given me a second chance to prove myself and that's better than I had hoped. I will not throw away that trust easily" she finished with a more confident voice.

"See that you don't".

"Incendio… I don't know if you know, but Ignitus… he…" Spyro tried to break to him the news that his uncle had died.

"Is dead?" Incendio finished Spyro's sentence "I know. I was told yesterday night. I still mourn for him" he said in a low voice. "But that what I mean about him having faith in both of you, he sacrificed himself to give you two a chance. How can I do otherwise?

"Thanks again" Cynde and Spyro said in unison.

"You are welcome. Now leave, before things get out of control".

With that, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx and Hunter left the plaza in which both parties had been talking. They headed back toward the City Hall to past the night that had arrived quickly.

Very well then, we'll see each other tomorrow" Hunter said before he left, leaving the dragons alone. They entered the City Hall and walked toward their own room. Sparx flew fast when he saw the door that will allow give him a bed, thus he entered the room, he left Spyro and Cynder walking more slowly in the hall. Before the two dragons could enter their own rooms, Cynder talked.

"Spyro…" she sounded hesitant.

"What is it Cynder?"

"I wanted to…"

"Yes?"Spyro said before he came closer to Cynder.

"I wanted to… thank you"

"What for?" asked Spyro.

"For freeing me form Malefor, for being with me, for being my friend. I thank you for everything".

"Oh… you are welcome then" he said. He had not expected that. Before he had a chance to think of something else to say, Cynder moved her head quickly and more quickly licked Spyros cheek.

Spyro's hearth leapt up from the contact. He looked as if he couldn't understand what had happened.

"Good night" Cynder said. And before Spyro could recover, she entered her own room and closed the door. Spyro stood outside, in the hall, still not knowing what had happened. Slowly, a smile began to form in his face as he moved his paw to where Cynder had licked him.

He did not remember entering his own room, his mind only in Cynder's kiss. Sparx, on the other hand, watched from his own bed as Spyro entered.

"Yo… what with the idiot smile that you have plastered on your face? … Spyro?...Spyroooo? Anybody home in there?" the dragonfly asked of his large brother, but Spyro didn't hear him.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Spyro: Origins_Chapter 5**_

Next morning came with a heavy mist that promised to last all day. This mist seemed strange in a way that made all of the inhabitants of Warfang stand on edge. The camp of the dark army seemed very quiet, as if they were resting late or as if they were waiting silently for something. All of the guards at the wall were ever vigilant.

Terrador stood looking over the wall, hoping to catch a glimpse of the enemy movement that the mist hides. He sighted to himself as kept the vigil. _I should have said something._ He told himself for the hundredth time. He couldn't believe that Ignitus was gone; he had known him since they were teenager dragons, exploring the world. Ignitus had applied to become a guardian at the same time Terrador did. He trained with him while they were becoming guardians; suffered with him, bled with him grown with him... he was like a brother to him.

Terrador sighted once more. _I should have said something._He knew the old fire dragon had something in his mind the last time he saw him. He knew it was dangerous and the thought crossed his mind that he would never see him again. He could have spared a few seconds of their precious time to have exchanged a few word, instead of rushing to help the others. But now it was too late now. How he regretted not opening his mouth that time.

Terrador was acting like Sparx had when Spyro didn't show up after the final battle. The dragonfly had hardly opened his mouth during that time; if such a thing could be believed; he had eating little food without appetite, he used to go to the highest tower and watch the horizon hoping to see his purple brother arriving. Of course, Terrador had tried to cheer him up by telling him they would return. And now, Terrador was the one that didn't speak much. But enough gloom, Ignitus would not approve. Besides, he had a job to do.

The earth guardian turned back toward the city, watching the a few defenders of the city moving around. Everyone had their own duty to perform, including him. Now that Ignitus was gone, all of the responsibilities the fire dragon had fell to him; and they weighted him. He had to make sure this city stood, no matter what.

But there were other problems too that he had not foreseen. Food was scarce since it was some time since the siege began. Morale of the troops was a little bit low, seeing the army was still besieging the city. The city had hoped that the army would have been disbanded with the death of Malefor. Some of the city inhabitants were starting to complain about these conditions. Ignitus would somehow have managed to keep this city running despite the conditions by reasoning with the people. Ignitus would have spoken and solved those problems. He was more of a social leader than a military leader that was Terrador. Now that Ignitus was dead, all of these things fell to Terrador. How he wished the old bugger was here.

That makes up another problem. With Ignitus gone, there was no fire guardian; they would have to find new candidates to take up the post. But there was another problem: so few dragons were left after the war against Malefor. About forty dragons were in the city, but not that many were fire dragons, and those few that were, were too old to apply or didn't knew how to control fire property, which both things would make a really bad guardian. They could search the surrounding areas and other islands to find other dragons that had survived the war; but until the siege was lifted, they were limited in their options.

He sighted once more, and went down to the street to supervise the defense of the city. He would have to think on all of these problems.

***

Cynder woke late due to the lack of light. She opened her eyes and looked around. The clouds and mist allowed only a little of light to pass trough, thus giving an eerie look in the city. At first sight, she didn't like the mist; although it hadn't an evil touch.

Cynder stretched her four legs and two wings. She remembered her doing of yesterday. She smiled a little bit, remembering Incedio. He had given her hope. If people would give her a chance such as he did, she would prove herself to them.

She stood up and exited the room to get some breakfast. She passed through Spyro's room and took a little peep. She saw him sleeping peacefully in his own bed, while Sparx was snoring loudly in his own small bed amidst the flowers' pot. Cynder thought of his feeling for Spyro. _But how will he receive it? Will he approve? Fell disgusted? Or would he just say he does not love me?_ Her own feelings were eating her insides; she would have to say it someday and face the consequences. Her own feeling impeded her to keep it a secret from the one she love...Spyro. But she wasn't ready._Soon... when I'm ready, I will tell him._

She left the sleeping rooms and went to the kitchens. Some moles where there, preparing some food when she arrived. She asked for some food...especially meat. The moles looked at her: some with scorn, many others with anger, few showed happiness when they saw her and others as if she was just another mouth to feed.

She quickly attacked what they gave her. It tasted delicious. She had not eaten meat since... since she could remember. That's a long time. When she finished, she cleaned her lips with her own tongue to remove every bit of food that stuck there.

"Hi Cynder"

Cynder turned around to see Spyro walking in. "Hi!" She said happily at seeing him. "Ask the moles for some meat. It's delicious".

"Will do" he said and did what Cynder suggested.

She watched him eat the piece of cooked meat that the moles had brought forth. She looked at his purple body that held such incredible power. She watched his face for a moment, watching his long snout as he ate. She watched the muscles that were behind the scale. Thos wing that bore him thought the sky. And then those forearms of Spyro. How would they feel around her?

She fantasized for a moment, imagining Spyro's strong but gentle arm holding her in an embrace. She could almost feel his warm being passed to her while he held her. She imagined getting closer to Spyro's snout with her own mouth, ever slowly. He would watch her and respond in kind... reaching closer with his own mouth. The next act would show him her true feelings and bond them forever. She opened her mouth in her daydream and moved her lips closer to his. They were breathing each other breath, almost touching; and then ...

"Cynder, something wrong?"

She snapped out of her dream and saw Spyro watching her intently. _Oh my_. She had been staring for who knows how long. Worse... Spyro had caught her watching him. To blood of her body went fats to her head, causing her to blush. She turned her head around as if looking at something else, trying to hide it.

"No... nothing wrong" she responded. How had she been so stupid? Staring at Spyro in that way was sure to get attention. _Does he suspects?_

Spyro, for his part, wondered what just had happened. Was she ill? Annoyed? Disturbed? She had been staring at him, and when she inquired about her well being, she blushed and turned away. He looked at her for a while, hoping for her to say something. That didn't happen.

_That was a close one_, Cynder thought. Before anything more could happen, Cynder decided to leave.

"Spyro, I'm going to see Terrador" Cynder said as she stood up, making up an excuse just to get away.

"What for?" the purple dragon asked with a piece of meat in his mouth after he resumed eating his meal.

"I'm going to ask him if there is something we should be doing. The war is not yet over". Cynder hoped to just get away from Spyro before she embarrassed more herself.

"Wait a little bit, I'm almost finished. We should go together" Spyro said. _Damn_Cynder thought. She didn't want to make a fool of herself, but yet... she felt something that made her glad to know that he was going with her.

Spyro finished his meal and left with Cynder. They exited the kitchens and walked down the halls in search for the earth guardian .Cynder walked next to Spyro, and she eyed him from time to time during their journey.

***

Spyro walked by Cynder the whole way. He noticed that she shot glances his way every once in a while. But he told himself to let it happen, since he was looking at her in the same way. There just was something going on between the two.

They walked thus until they left the City Hall, and upon exiting, they watched the sky. Heavy mist covered the city, giving and eerie glow from the sunlight. They could only watch a few meters ahead of them due to the heavy mist. Spyro immediately felt that there was something wrong with the mist.

"We have to find Terrador, and fast" he said to Cynder.

"What is it Spyro?"

"Something is wrong. I do not like it. We should find Terrador and inform him of this"

Spyro ran through the city, trying to find the guardian. Cynder just followed him as best she could. They asked directions from several soldiers that were patrolling the streets of the city, and they said the guardian was at the ramparts. Because of the heavy mist, they did not know where the walls were, so they spent more precious time asking for directions. After they found the ramparts, they went up and found Terrador beside the dragon shaped canon.

"Terrador" Spyro yelled.

The old guardian looked to see them coming towards them at a dead run. "What is it young dragon?" he asked with that heavy voice of him as they arrived.

"Something is wrong" Spyro panted from his run. "There is something wrong with the mist. Do you not feel it?"

"It is strange that this mist has come, yes, but it is a natural mist. I have not thought of it as overly important. What do you feel?"

"It has a sense in it".

"Like what, Spyro?" asked Cynder.

"I do not know, but it has a sense of evil in it; like the feeling I had just before the Night of Eternal Darkness" Spyro remembered those days, when he had felt that the evil was approaching. He felt it that it was coming in his very spirit.

"Do you think he has returned?" Cynder asked, with a tone of fear in her voice. Spyro didn't even have to ask who HE was. Malefor, the Darkmaster. "He can't have returned, can he? We beat him, he is dead isn't he?"

"I don't know Cynder. I sure hope he hasn't returned".

Terrador then looked fast toward where the enemy encampment was supposed to be located. He was looking intently in the mist, trying to see anything trough it. "Soldiers" he suddenly said to a small platoon of moles that were on the wall with their bows near him. "I want you to use your bows and fire into the mist".

"Sir...?" one of them asked confused.

"Just do it" he simply ordered.

The moles looked at each other to see if they understood what was happening. They all shrugged their elbows in ignorance. Nevertheless, they looked an arrow from their quiver, placed them on their bows and pulled the strings.

"Loose" ordered Terrador. The moles released their arrows and flew at the mist, which promptly disappeared. Nothing happened for the first few seconds after the release. But then, a sudden shrill cry of pain came from outside the city walls.

"DAMN!" Terrador growled. "SOUND THE ALARM!" he roared toward the same moles that had just fired their arrows. One of them took a horn and, taking a lungful, blew in it. The sound of alarm was heard loudly and promptly, more horns were heard in the distance as they took up the call. All of the city soldiers began their activity to get toward the walls.

"I should have known they would use this mist as cover to get closer to the walls undetected!" Terrador then looked back toward the two young dragons as soldiers were going to their positions. "Thank you Spyro, had it not being for your strange feelings, we would not have been warned of the attack. I just hope that indeed Malefor has not returned. Stay here and defend the catapult" Terrador ordered them, indicating the dragon canon. With that, Terrador left to organize the defense.

The troops positioned themselves along the walls, waiting for the enemy to come. They didn't have to wait for long. The battle soon started. Spyro soon saw several siege towers that suddenly appeared trough the mist.

"Catapult... FIRE!!!" a mole shouted. A few moments later, the dragon canon fired with a huge explosion, sending its huge ball of fire toward a tower. It impacted head on, the ground sending splinters and chunks of wood flying everywhere. The damage had been great, and the tower collapsed. The soldiers cheered at their small taste of victory.

"Another tower on your left!! REPEL THE ATTACKERS!!!" came another shout. The battle way far from over.

The battle continued for the better part of the morning under the cover of the mist. Everywhere was chaos... the mist didn't let anyone know how other parts of the city were faring in the battle. One moment there was nothing around you as far as the eye could see; the next, you were surrounded by enemy forces.

Spyro just fought and killed everything that came near the cannon he was defending. The cannon, in turn fired almost blindly toward the troops that were outside the city walls. An occasional tower could be seen through the mist and was promptly dispatched by a shot from the cannon.

"Will this never end?" Cynder complained for the hundredth time. They had been fighting for what seemed like hours. Grublings and orcs, and occasional wyvern or two, found their way to the cannon and tried to destroy it. The mist would dissipate with time, everyone knew that. And once it happens, the cannon would have a clear sight and assist where needed. Of course, the dark army didn't want that.

"Just keep fighting" Spyro said while he bashed with his horns at an unfortunate orc that came across. He was incredibly tired due to moving around all the time, not being able to use breath attacks. Being tired, caused him to receive several scratches and bruises, from all the fighting. _I don't know how much more I will last like this._

Cynder used her wind power to push several enemies off the walls, which caused to shrill in fear as the fell toward their deaths. She was in a better shape than Spyro: more energy and fewer injuries. Of course, the kill ratio was different from the two young dragons, Cynder making the triple of kills that Spyro did.

Suddenly, they were beginning to see much more clearly... much more clearly. In fact, the mist had completely disappeared. _What the...?_ Spyro thought. He looked around and saw the cloud that was covering the city was moving away. Spyro didn't know what was happening until he noticed something. The evil force that he had felt, the same that had kept the mist in place, had disappeared. And without the force keeping it in place, the cloud was behaving like a normal cloud... being pushed by the winds.

Spyro took another moment to see how things were faring other parts. It appeared that there were still fight all over the walls, but they still held it in their possession. It looked that the city was keeping the enemy out. If they kept this for a little while longer, they could force the enemy back.

"SPYRO, LOOK OUT". The purple dragon turned to look, but it was too late. A club hit his head and the power of the hit sent him flying a few meters until he skidded to a stop. He was back on his feet really fast, but then, the effects of the club arrived. He staggered and fell again where he was. He saw the world move by itself when he opened his eyes.

***

Cynder looked as Spyro was hit and how he fell. She had warned him to lat. She saw how an orc with a club knocked him in the head. She had tackled and killed the orc that had wounded Spyro. She turned to see if Spyro was getting up; which he did, he got up really fast. Having made sure Spyro was OK after that nasty hit, she turned away to kill a grubling that came close to the cannon with a poison breath. Satisfied that the enemy was not getting up, she turned back to Spyro, only to see a sight that made her cold to the bone. She ran as fast as she could toward where Spyro had fallen, bur she would not get there in time. _NOOooo!!!_

***

A shadow covered Spyro and he turned to look at what he didn't what to see. A huge orc with the biggest sword he had ever seen over his head, was just about to stab him in the chest. Spyro just closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable piercing pain. But it not came. Spyro opened his eyes again to see the orc with an expression of surprise in his face, and arrow jutting out from his chest. He slowly fell to his knees, and then he completely collapsed, dead.

"Luckily I arrived in time" a familiar voice said while Spyro turned to look at his savior. The cheetah Hunter, was walking toward him, bow in his hands. He was dirty from the blood of battle "Are you all right Spyro?" he said as he knelt beside him.

Spyro tried to get on his feet again thinking he could handle it, but the sense of the floor moving beneath his feet, and the world spinning around told him otherwise. He collapsed on the floor. "Do not move" Hunter ordered. He took a piece of cloth for a pouch. "Hold still. You got a pretty hit on the head and you are bleeding. Let me put this to stop it"

He felt completely dizzy, he could not even think straight. But still, the effect was slowly passing while Hunter was trying to put the piece of cloth in place. The battle was still raging in the city, but the zone he was in had a brief respite.

"Spyro"

He turned to look at Cynder, who was nearby and was looking sad. "Cynder?" he asked, worried about her.

"I should have done something when I could".

"What are you talking about?"

"I knew you had no powers. I should have stood by your side to help you when you needed me".

"Cynder. It is not your fault".

"Yes, it was. I saw that orc was about to hit you and yelled at you. Then, I saw you get hit and how you stood up, and I... I thought that you were all right and... would continue fighting. Then my attention was distracted by a grubling attacking the catapult. I killed him, but when I turned back..." she sobbed.

"You could not have known" Spyro tried to console her.

"But I should have been there Spyro. I should have made sure you were really fine. My stupidity almost cost you your life. If it had not been for Hunter, you wou... would..."

"Do not blame yourself, Cynder" Hunter said, still not finished tending Spyro. "In battle, you have to act fast, not linger worrying. You saw Spyro get up and you did not have the time to check on him. You did the right choice in concentrate you efforts on saving the cannon".

"But he could have died!" she still said, angry at herself.

"People die in battle" Hunter said with regret. "I know it sound could, but it's true". Then, he turned to look back at Spyro. "How are you feeling?"

"Dizzy"

"Come on. Let's get you out of the fight while you recover from that head wound" He tried to help Spyro get up to take him toward a hospital that was nearby, tending the wounded.

"I'm all right" Spyro retorted. When the dragon got up, he felt his legs wobble. He could not stand without a lot of effort.

"No, apparently you are not" Hunter said when he noticed he could barely stand. "Let's go"

Spyro submitted and then, they left the ramparts and walked towards the hospital Spyro was reclining against Hunter, using him to support his weight. Cynder went with them, not wanting to leave Spyro and for a brief respite for herself from the battle. With every step they took Spyro felt better but Hunter, nor Cynder, allowed him to go to fight.

"Do you hear that?" Spyro asked, when he noticed a strange sound in the air.

"No" Cynder replied while she tried to listen. "That hit must have hit you harder than I thought".

"No, I hear it too" Hunter also said.

The kept listening for a while. A 'chop chop' sound was being heard, like if it was slicing through the air. They heard it over the noise of battle that was raging still.

"What is that strange sound?" Spyro asked.

"I don't know, but is getting closer" Hunter, who had the best ears of the lot answered.

"Look!!!" Cynder replied.

They turned to look toward the mist that still covered the western part of the city. Out of it, it came a strange flying creature just outside the city walls. Whatever it was that was making the strange, annoying sound. It had no wings like a dragon, so Spyro couldn't see how it was flying. It was big, that was for sure, and it had a strange tail that didn't move as any living creature should.

"That the strangest bird I have ever seen?" Cynder commented.

"That is no bird" Hunter said.

"Then, what is it?"

"I don't' know... and that's what scares me. I have never see such a thing".

Several moles that were nearby also looked up to see at the strange flying visitor, uttering gasps or awe, or confusion. But none of them didn't know what it was. Spyro didn't know what it was either, nor if was it friendly or an animal or worse: an enemy.

A shrill cry came from the ranks of the enemy formation outside the city walls. Spyro turned to look as several wyverns rose to the sky. They were going directly toward the new arrival, and to Spyro's amazement, began to attack it. He had feared for one moment that, whatever that thing was, it was going to help the besiegers.

The strange thing took a turn and descended somewhat to evade the attack, narrowly avoiding a collision in mid air. The wyverns double back, and tried to make a pursuit. They were closing on its prey, the lead wyvern was near its tail, and then, just suddenly the wyvern dropped like a stone toward the ground. _What the hell just happened?_ Several other wyverns that were closing in just fell for no reason to the ground like the first one.

Spyro was trying to understand what could possibly had happened to those wyverns to fall as if they were dead, when a huge rock, launched by a catapult from the besiegers, collided in the rear part of the creatures body. They were in the wrong place at the wrong time to have received that projectile. To Spyro's surprise and horror, the rear part separated from the rest of the body, causing to spin out of control.

Smoke started to come out of it. They were getting closer to the ground without any sense of direction. They were over the city at the moment, and still falling. _Uh-ho._ That thing was coming directly at them.

"RUN!!!" he shouted. Spyro, Hunted and Cynder began to run without any real notion of where they were going; just trying to get away from that things crash path. Unfortunately for them, it seemed as if that thing was deliberately following them.

"DUCK!!!" Hunter ordered. Spyro went down with a 'uuffhh' as he slammed down had on the ground, the flying thing passing just overhead. Then, with a crash that could be heard all over the city, the thing went down.

"That was close" Cynder, who had managed to evade that thing from earlier, came toward them. "What was that thing?"

"We should check it out" Spyro suggested toward his companions, which they only nodded.

They made their way toward the crash site. The creature had landed, fortunately, in the middle of a plaza, destroying the dragon statue that was in the center. No one was in sight. Either the citizens had flee, or they hadn't just arrived. The explores went closer to the unknown creature.

"It's metal!!!" Hunter explained, not giving credit to his eyes.

"What?" Cynder and Spyro asked at the same time, looking toward their feline friend.

"That... thing, it's no creature; it's an object. It was made... a flying machine" Spyro turned to look at the whatever-it-was. Hunter was right... it was metal. They got closer toward it, curious and carefully, expecting that anything could jump out of the flying machine and start attacking. But when they were really close, it appeared that nothing was coming out of this thing. The thing was big, like the size of Terrador, although, much more longer than bulky. Two really long, although bent, metal bars sprouted from the top of the machine.

"An opening. We should see what's inside" Hunter informed them, as he peered thought the side of the thing. Spyro walked toward Hunter and saw the opening he was referring about. It was hollow... the machine. Spyro could easily enter and exit thought the other opening on the other side.

More curios than prudent, Spyro slowly approached to enter the machine and began to look around. A sudden moan made him jump from it place, which caused his head to hit the ceiling.

"Ow" he muttered under his breath, as he searched for whoever had moaned, while he carefully touched his head where he had hit himself. Hunter came beside him at that moment, also looking at the interior while Cynder came from the opening on the other side. It was a little bit cramped with them in here.

A small movement caught their attention, and that's when they saw them. There were two much creatures strapped toward the machine, no doubt, for such a rough landing. They were unconscious, with their head hanging from their necks. One of them moaned again and moved its head.

"He's alive" Spyro said. He came closer to such creature and inspected him. Their clothes were completely different from what he had seen. They were green with some brown and black painted with no pattern in it. Spyro lifted his head with his paw to see his face. It was pink. _Strange color for a species._ Before he had any more time to observe, he then noted a small trickle of red liquid falling from its face. _Blood._

"He's hurt. We should take them to the hospital". He took a step forward when Hunter put a paw on his shoulder.

"Are you sure? We don't know anything about these creatures".

"Of course we should. How can you say we should not help them?" Spyro asked his friend in disbelief. Hunter just stood silently for a few moments.

"You are right, we should help them. How selfish of me. But in these times, we can't be too careful".

Hunter moved the two unconscious creatures out of the machine, putting them down some way from the crash site, and then went inside to see if there were more of them. Moles had started to arrive to see what had happened.

"There are two more" Hunter shouted form inside the machine. "One of them dead thought". He soon exited carrying a third creature, this one with some kind of helmet and different grey outfit.

He placed him next to their fellows and then, proceeded to inspect them.

"They look very much like the apes" Cynder commented on their appearance.

"But they looked different" Spyro told her. "I mean, look, they have no large and long mouth as the rest of the apes do. They also are much less broad than the apes are. And they have hair on top of their heads only, instead of all their body".

"We should get them to a hospital" Hunter said. He then proceeded to order some moles that were just standing there looking at this new creature, to carry them toward the hospital. "No doubt they have sustained heavy injuries with that fall".

They were walking toward the hospital when cheers cross the entire city. "THE ENEMY IS RETREATING. WE HAVE WON!!!" More cheers erupted throughout the city. They had survived another day.

Spyro and company approached the hospital. A Mole nurse was standing outside, directing the flow of wounded. She ran toward them when they were close enough.

"What's wrong?" she simply asked. No time wasted.

"We have found these creatures" Hunter informed her. "They are unconcious and may be in a bad mole nurse just simply looked to inspect them.

"They are fine, just unconscious. Let them rest. But this one" she indicated to the one with a grey outfit and helmet "have some internal injuries and perhaps a broken bone or two. You should leave him here And as for you..." she indicated Spyro "let me remove that bandage". She then proceeded to see Spyro's head blow. She did a fairly quick diagnosis and answered. "You are fine also. Some rest. Now go, I don't have time".

"Should we let this creatures rest in the hospital too? And Spyro?" Hunter asked.

"You don't want to go in there; believe me. And there are no more room available inside, so find someplace else" She them ran toward another group that was carrying a wounded soldier and told them to ente while some moles took the grey outfit creature inseide the hospital.

"That was rude" Cynder said.

"She is just too busy. Come on, we should found a place for us to spend the night" Spyro retorted.

The city was full of refugees from the war, and there were little place for the to accomodate the two unconcious , they decided to place the in Cynder's room, for the time being. They placed the unconscious forms in the beds, and then, Spyro began to watch them once more, more curious than anything else, about these new starnge beings

But then, the one that was watching slowly opened his eyes.

"You are fine!" was the first thing Spyro said. "We mean no harm". Cynder and Hunter came an also saw what was going on. The wandering eyes then found Spyro and company.

"Damn!" the creature just barley whispered before going unconscious again.


	6. Chapter 6

This is a longer chapter than the others.

I don not own The Legend of Spyro trilogy characters, nor the plot of it. However, this is my plot and mu characters. Any resemblance with new introduced characters is purely coincidental.

Enjoy.

* * *

Spyro: Origins_Chapter 6

"AAAHHHHH!!!" a sudden scream rips trough Spyro's sleep, causing him to become completely awake in matter of moments and jumping from where he was resting. He head also Cynder scream. He thought that she was hurt and turned to find her. His fear for Cynder caused him to scream, making even more noise.

He found her, and one of the strange creatures, a few centimeters apart, both shouting at their top of their lungs. Surely, someone would have heard this entire racket. The other unconscious creature also awoke, and upon seeing Cynder and Spyro, he froze on his bed.

Finally, the shouts of screams were faded away, leaving a sudden empty silence. Cynder walked back a little bit from the stranger he was staring at.

" Cynder, are you all right? Why did you scream?" Spyro asked concern plain in his voice.

"Yes... yes, I'm all right"

"What happened?"

"I was just looking at him when he woke up. He then started screaming like crazy when he saw me".

"Holy shit… that thing is talking" the other one said, the one who was not staring at Cynder.

"Of course I can talk. Why shouldn't I?" He asked to the newcomer as Spyro turned to look at him. He saw how he fumbled for something in his leg, snatching at it, and then pointed with it at Spyro. It was a little piece of metal, from what Spyro could see; and by the way he held it, a weapon. It´s design was very strange and Spyro could not identify it. It was a weapon to be sure. but a weapon of what sort, Spyro could not fathom.

"We man no harm" he said to the one pointing the weapon at him.

"Ramirez… are you ok?" he asked to the one that had shouted "What happened?"

"Desperte y lo primero que veo es una pinche cara a unos pocos…" he started as he too took out the same looking weapon.

"English, Ramirez". He said as he stood up from the bed, still pointing his weapon at Spyro.

"How do you expect me not to scream, when I woke up and the first thing I see is its fucking face just right in front of me, looking at me… with those… green, bright, predatory eyes? It was almost touching me, man, looking at me like is it was going to eat me!" He finished, and Cynder just huffed at the remark of eating. Spyro couldn't keep away the memory of Sparx saying that same thing at Cynder.

"So… you ok?"

"Yes, Lieutenant" he responded, while he too got up from the bed.

"What kind of species are you, then?" Spyro said, trying to bring a friendly conversation in this hostility zone. "I have never seen your kind before. Are you a member of the alliance?" He also made a fast comparison in height. His head seemed to be a little lower that the strangers chest.

"Alliance?" the one called Lieutenant said, looking in disbelief. He still was pointing that strange looking weapon toward Spyro.

"We mean no harm, and yes, the alliance against Malefor. "

"Never heard of him" he said in a voice that conveyed no emotion.

Spyro's eye popped out, this time it was his turn to be amazed. "You have never heard of Malefor before? How could you not have heard of him? Where do you guys have been if you have not heard of him?"Both strangers looked at each other for a moment; as if something was passing between them that the dragons couldn't understand.

"Where are we? And where are the other two men I was with?" Lieutenant asked, still holding his weapon high.

"You are in the city of Warfang. Your machine was shot down by the besiegers when you were over the city, and then, you crashed. One of your companions was dead before we had time to help him; the other is in a hospital not far away from here. He had internal injuries from what I heard; and perhaps broken bones."

Ramirez and Lieutenant lowered their eyes, regretting the loss of their friend who had died in the crash. Spyro hurried to comfort them. "I can inquire about how the one we left at the hospital is faring" he offered. They didn't answer.

"Never mind" Spyro said ignoring his earlier offer. "So, who are you? And what exactly are you, if you don't mind my asking?" This seemed to snap out of their own self pity.

"I'm Lieutenant Parker; and this is Private Ramirez" he indicated the other one. "And we are humans. And if I am correct, then you are dragons, are you not?"

"Yes. I'm Spyro, and she is Cynder" he introduced them both. This exchange of greeting seemed to calm both humans enough to lower their weapons, but they still had wariness in their eyes. Spyro gave a sigh of relief; it was good not to be pointed with a weapon, albeit unknown of how it worked. "I have never heard of the humans. Where do you come from?"

"I thought dragons were myths, Lieutenant" Ramirez said with wonder in his voice.

_Myths?_ Somehow, Spyro felt insulted with that comment. He had grown up believe he was a dragonfly, and now that he knew that he was a dragon, it was difficult to think that these people considered dragons a myth. "You know, now I am really wondering where you guys come from, and not just courtesy I ask. Everyone in the Dragon Realms knows that dragons are real. Or you could have been like me: living isolated and not knowing the rest of the world".

"You could say that" Ramirez said, his tone suggesting that there was more, but not really wanting to discuss it.

"So, where are you from?"

"Earth" Parker said.

"Earth? We all live above the earth, yes; and it is an element. But doesn't your place you come from have a name?" Cynder asked this time.

"That's the name of the place where we come from"

"Oh!" Cynder didn't know what to make of that. They spent a few moments staring at each other, waiting for the other to make… say something.

"How long were we unconscious?" Parker asked, as he put his hand to his head, massaging his temples.

"Some of hours" Cynder said to everyone. "It's is almost night, Spyro. You suddenly fell asleep where you were and I didn't want to wake you to make you go to your own room".

"Oh! Thanks!" He answered. Spyro didn't even remember when he had gotten to sleep.

"Terrador came by earlier" Cynder informed. "He wanted to see if our guest were doing fine".

"Does he know anything about these humans?" He then turned to the humans, who were now whispering to each other and keeping a vigilant eye on both of them.

"No. He have never seen nor heard of this species earlier. He was shocked when he saw that strange flying machine of theirs. He thought the dark army had managed to do something new". She giggled a bit, making both humans look at her.

"Yeah. I imagined that was quite a shock for everybody" he lauged a little bit himself at that thought. "But at least Volteer would be having a great time 'revealing its mysteries', as he usually says".

"Already is. Terrador said that he could NOT be keep away from the crash site"

"Well, that would keep his mind occupied for a while" then Spyro addressed the humans. "So, what was that thing of yours, the machine that flew?"

"It was a helicopter, or chopper for short" Ramirez stated, interrupting the conversation both humans had been having. "It is a machine that enables us to fly"

"How does it work?" Spyro asked with enthusiasm.

"That's classified" Parker interrupted.

"Oh!" _That was rude_ Spyro thought "Well then… Lieutenant is your name, it has the sound of a title of some kind?"

"Military rank" he said coldly.

"Military? Then what are you doing here?"

"We are in an exploration team" this time Ramirez said.

"Explore what, exactly?"

"We wouldn't explore if we already knew, would we?" Ramirez said in a sarcastic voice as Parker rolled his eyes.

Spyro now had a better chance to watch them now that they were awake. They looked incredibly similar to the apes Spyro fought earlier in his youth, or at least, how they stood up. They were slim, and they reminded him to the cheetahs, minus facial hair. They did not have fur or scales… only that strange soft pink flesh of theirs. They had hair over their heads, dark brown for both of them. _These are strange creatures indeed._

They wore the clothes that Spyro identified earlier, green with brown and black with no pattern. Also Spyro noticed that they their clothes and a lot of pockets, pouches, bags and it seemed to be full of something.

"I want to see the other survivor of my team" Parker stated with a firm voice.

"Sure" Cynder said. "I will take you to him"

Cynder turned to leave and Spyro joined her. The humans were walking a little distance away, still holding their strange looking weapon in their hands.

***

Parker didn´t know what to think. From one side, these dragons were friendly enough and they had taken care of them. For another part, it could all be a ruse, waiting find out where the expedition post was and strike when no one expected it.

Still, Parker had a tough time believe they had just seen a real dragon. And what's more… they had spoken in perfect English. Such things do not happen every day. Was there any relation to Earth's dragons?

He still thought of those first moments after waking up. The dragons and then they spoke. He remembered fumbling for his pistol and aiming at them. Why hadn't he fired?

They exited the building which they were in and Parker, as Ramirez, opened their eyes wide. Before them, stood a proud and beautiful city, mostly made out of stone. Beautiful towers stood tall and high, and houses filled the streets with flowers on the windows. Plazas were common place, and statues of dragons were abundant. Every detail of these was perfect.

"Aquí hay algo digno de verse". Ramirez said again in spanish.

"Huh?" Parker could only guess.

"Here is an eye opener…I think I could retire here one day" Ramirez said in a voice of wonder. Parker could only agree with him.

"What is this place?" he asked his two guides. The purple dragon called Spyro answered him. Stanger color… purple. He would have expected another color for a dragon, like Cynder's black or red, or blue, or green. But not purpule.

"This is Warfang… the dragon city" Spyro answered with what Parker could identify, proud in his voice. "The moles built this city in honor to their friendship with dragons long ago".

"Moles? Dragon city? Are there more of you?"

"Yes. This city is inhabited mostly by moles. There are a few cheetahs also. Unfortunately, dragons had a bad time these lasts years… making our number dwindle. Currently, there should be about thirty or forty dragons in this city. If there are more out there, we do not know where they are" Spyro said with sadness in his voice, making Parker look at him, but he didn't respond to that comment.

They went down the street toward the hospital. The first mole that crossed their path, made both humans stare. He could not believe his eyes… here was a mole, walking on two legs and carrying equipment and very similar to the moles back on Earth.

"Spyro" said a new voice. Parker turned to look and did not felt his mouth hung agape. A cheetah, also walking it two legs, carrying as bow and wearing leather armor and a cape, was coming toward them. He resembled also a lot of Earth's cheetah, like the mole.

"I feel like Alice in Wonderland" Ramirez muttered to Parker.

"I see our two friends have woken up" the cheetah said.

"Yes, uhm… Hunter, this is Parker and Ramirez, and they are humans. Guys, this is Hunter, a friend" he introduce both parties.

"It´s good to see you are alive and well" Hunter said to the two dumbstruck humans.

"UUhhh… yeah. Thanks" Parker told him.

With the introduction made, they continued their journey toward the hospital. Parker saw many moles, and a few cheetahs, through the streets of the city, and when they saw them, they stared. Both humans felt uncomfortable with everyone looking at them, as if they were waiting to pounce on them.

"Do not mind them. They haven't seen a human before… none of us has for that matter" Spyro tried to calm them down. Nevertheless, both humans kept their pistols in hand.

They arrived at the hospital, and a nurse was there. They were allowed to enter and were lead to where his friend was resting. During the journey, the travelers could feel the aura of death in this place. They continued and the nurse opened a room and found the injured human in a bed, still unconscious. Parker and Ramirez slowly walked past his companions and went to the side of the bed.

"Oh… shit. Sanders…" Ramirez said in a low voice. "He looks to be in a bad shape".

Parker examined the unconscious body and found, much to his dismay that the pilot was in a very bad shape.

"Some ribs broken… internal injuries… possibly hemorrhage. He won't survive without medical surgery" Parker said as he explored the injured sustained by the body.

"We can at least delay it. I have a first aid kit" Ramirez said as he took something out of his pockets.

***

They, then began to treat they pilot as the rest of the company watched with fascination. They took out an ugly looking cylinder with a long steel needle at the end. They put some liquid in it and proceeded to put that in the unconscious human. Who knows what else these humans had in store.

"Is he going to be all right?" Cynder asked the humans.

"He is in a bad shape. Without proper medical attention, he will die" Parker said. As the nurse mole who had been listening, huffed at listening at the 'proper medical attention'.

"I´m sorry. I wish I could help" Cynder said again.

"Maybe you can" Ramirez said, his voice full of hope.

"Ramirez?" Parker looked suspicious.

"Sir… we could contact the team form the choppers radio". Cynder looked at them with confusion in her eyes. _Radio? What the hell is that?_

"You are right. Ok, Ramirez, stay here and keep a vigil. I will go and see if we can request a pick-up" ¨Parker said with hope in his voice. "Cynder, could you take me to where we crashed".

"Uh… yeah. Come on" she said, still confused by what was going on.

Cynder left the hospital in a hurry, followed closely by the human. In no time, they arrived at the crash site. Cynder smiled when she found Volteer standing nearby the crash site, talking at full speed toward some moles who were taking notes. The electric guardian noticed them and his face lit up.

"Ah… the mysterious gust has arrived. I have been trying to find out how this complex machine of yours works. Very intriguing this it is! I have never seen such a thing in all of my travels throughout the dragon realms. Perhaps you could explain to it us?"

Parker did not even acknowledge him. He just ran as fast as he could into the chopper.

"Hump. That was rude from his part. I was just trying to make some friendly conversation with a new creature I have never seen before. What is he doing?"

They saw him seat himself through some kind of broken crystal. Then, he fumbled with something and they heard him talk with no one.

"I don´t know…" Cynder said truthfully.

Parker went into the chopper and tried to make his way inside the crashed vehicle. He arrived to the front and sat down in the pilot's seat. He found radio, turned it on and put it in the frequency the expedition used.

"This is 'Recon Group' to any Expedition member, please respond" he said into the radio. There was no response. He change frequency and tried again.

"Mayday, Mayday this is 'Recon Group' requesting medical assistance, over". Static was only heard.

Damn… it was out of broken. The crash must have damaged the equipment. He was no repair man… he was a soldier. He could never have the radio working again.

He slowly got up from his seat and went to the rear part to get out. He was having his eyes on the ground, dismayed at the fact that his man could die. Suddenly, his eyes fell on something. His M4A1 carbine. He had lost it when they came down and crashed. He looked around and sure enough, there was Ramirez weapon too. He picked them up and went out of the chopper.

Cynder watched as the human emerged, looking downcast.

"What is it? Something wrong?" she asked, worried about him.

"Couldn't contact my team… we have to return on foot in order to help Sanders".

***

They returned to the hospital and entered the room where the unconscious human called Sanders rested. Parker went to talk with Ramirez while Cynder talked with Spyro about what had happened.

"I hope they manage to make it in time in order to save their friend" Spyro said honestly.

"Me too".

They looked at both humans as they were talking to each other. Parker gave Ramirez a strange looking thing. It looked similar to the strange looking weapon they held earlier, a barrel stood out front. A sudden commotion outside the room caught everyone's attention. A nurse came in running and said in a weary voice.

"The guardians are outside. They wish to meet with the strangers". The two humans looked at each other, Ramirez raising an eyebrow.

Parker asked "Who are the guardians?"

"The leaders of the dragons. And currently, defenders of this city" Spyro explained to them.

The group left the room and went to the front door, where the three dragon guardians sat at their haunches. Terrador looking at them with suspicion, Volteer with fascination, and Cyril couldn't care less. Sparx came to Spyro and floated beside him.

Behind the guardians, several Warfang soldiers stood at the ready.

"Big" Ramirez said in a low voice as he watched the guardians.

"Terrador?" Spyro asked his mentor, confusion written in his voice.

"Be silent, Spyro" he informed, and then looked back at the humans who looked uneasy at the sight of many armed soldiers. "Now that you are both awake and well, we would like to ask a few questions"

"Such as?" Parker said, holding the strange long looking weapon closer to him with both hands.

"It would be better if we discuss such things indoors. This way" he said when he lifted a wing, pointing with it in one direction.

"I think that's not possible" Parker stated as he moved something with his strange looking weapon. "We have a friend here who is dying and if we do not get him out of here and get him to where the rest of us are… he will die".

"We require to you to answer a few question" Volteer said, his voice sounding more careful than ever. " Who are you and what is your species? Where do you come from? And, what are you doing here?"

"I have already answered those questions to the purple one" Parker indicated Spyro with his hand. "Let us go, and I promise I will return and answer your questions if I can. Plus, I will give a good point toward you with my commander".

"You can't leave" Terrador simply said, surprising Spyro and Cynder.

"What? Why?" Spyro said, confusion now emanating from him. He hadn't expected Terrador or the guardians to keep these humans here.

"Sooo… are we prisoners then?" Parker said, his eyes closing a little as he inspected the guardians and guard behind them.

"It would be better if you consider yourselves as guest". Cyril said, his tone also carried wariness.

"Guest that can't leave? Then that would make you a very bad host if that's what you are" Ramirez said as he got a better grip on his weapon.

"Will you come?" Terrador said, this time getting angrier himself. The guards behind the guardians started to move forward.

"No" Parker said. Spyro could only feel that this was going to end badly… it was time to intervene. He positioned himself between the two struggling parties.

"Terrador, why do you prevent them from leaving? What is wrong?" The earth guardian looked at him.

"Can't you see?" he said with sadness in his voice.

"See what?" Spyro asked, half wanting to know the answer, the other half didn't.

"They. Are. Apes". Terrador finished, pronouncing each word very slowly. Spyro turned to look back at the humans, which looked ready to bolt out at any moment's notice.

"They look very much like them, surely, but they are different" Spyro tried to defend the humans.

"Maybe…maybe not. We will decide that, once we have questioned them. Seize them". Terrador ordered. But before anyone knew what was happening, the two humans had run toward the hospital as fast as their two legs could carry them. "You see? They run because they know they have been found out" he said as the guard followed the two humans inside. Hunter and Cynder stayed by Spyro.

"Why do you say they are apes?" Spyro wanted to know.

"Hey… look at them" Sparx, who was floating next to Spyro intruded. "Look at how they move, how they look and how they runned after being discovered. They must be apes"

"They look very much like them" Terrador confirmed". And, after Malefore's defeat, the curse he placed on the apes faded. All of the apes have returned to their normal state they were in. We have received confirmed reports that the apes are assembling back again. These may be a rare kind of ape".

Spyro was much in dismay. He could not believe these humans… if that what they were, had tricked him. He had offered friendship, and they had only taken it to satisfy their ends… but what these ends were? Are they really apes?

Something… something very deep inside him told him they weren't. "I do not believe such a thing. Maybe you just scared them" he said firmly.

"Do not be a fool young dragon" The earth guardian admonished.

"Was I a fool when I accepted Cynder after her release?" he shot back. Everyone fell silent, except for one.

"Spyro, come on buddy, think. This is not the time to save some evil guy like you did with Cynder. Besides, we do not know if she was truly worth all the work we did to save her" Sparx said.

At that moment, the mole captain came out from the building. "Sir… the apes have entered their comrade's room and have barricade the entrance. I have archers posted on the door and outside the windows if they choose to escape from there. They are trapped".

"Very good captain. We shall try to reason with them to surrender" He then turned to Spyro. "What are you going to do then?"

Spyro tried to think fast. "Let me talk to them Maybe they will come peacefully if they see a friendly face". He said. At least this way, he could make sure there were not any deaths.

"Very well" Terrador said as he entered the hospital.

Cynder and Hunter followed Spyro as Sparx mumbled something about no one listening to him. They made their way into the hospital and to the room the humans were in. Several guard were in front of the door, their sword were unsheathed and poised at the ready.

He told them to move away, to give him some room. Spyro cleared his throat before speaking. "Parker? Ramirez? Are you there?"

"Spyro? What do you want?" came the voice of Parker form the other side of the door.

"We do not want any deaths, come out peacefully. Do not resist, you could avoid bloodshed. Let the guardians question you, and, if you pose no threat, you will be released".

"And let Sanders to die while we argue? I don't think so. Besides, these guardians have already their mind made up".

"Sanders will be taken care of" Spyro grabbed that opportunity.

"Like you have been doing? If this is the best you can do, then he will die. If we get him to my people, he might still live". Parker shot back.

"I promise you that you will be treated well, and that Sanders will be given the best attention we could give". Spyro tired one more time. This time, there was a long silence from the other end. "Parker?"

"I thought you were different from the others, Spyro, you and your race" Parker said in a sad voice. "The way you treated us, Ramirez and me, when we woke up after the crash gave me hope. I thought we could trust you. Now you have shown me that you are indeed the same as the others. You have broken the hope I had".

Spyro was confused by this, and what more, hurt. He had never know that he had being tested by the humans, and that he have failed. Worse, he had crushed their hopes. _But hopes for what_? But he continued one more time. "We could regain your trust. But this is not the way".

"Indeed… this is not the way. Let us go, peacefully, and you will regain our trust. Otherwise, I think that we are too far now".

Spyro tuned to look at Terrador who shook his head in denial to their offer. Spyro could not continue; he just stood silent. Terrador took his place in the negotiations

"The way I see it, you have only two options of getting out of there. One is you surrendering and coming with us. Two is getting killed by either the archers in the windows or from the troops getting to the room. Your choice. Which is going to be?"

"I choose the third option". Parker said, and Spyro could hear some hurried murmurs behind the door.

"Which is…?" Terrador asked, amused by the situation.

"My way. I will leave and you will let me go".

"How, pray tell us, will you make such a thing happen?"

"Like this" Then, the door opened a small faction, and out of it, came a small cylinder. Spyro stood there, just looking at it as it rolled down the floor as the door closed again. Then, a sudden brilliant light made him loose his sight of everything except the color white and a huge sound explosion made him listen to a very annoying ringing.

He was holding his head with his paws, he felt as if his head was going to blow. He wished to make the sense of disorientation go away when a sudden tackle made him fall to the floor. He tried to get up, but a cold thing was placed behind his head, pinning him to the ground.

Very slowly, the ringing stooped and the whiteness in his vision disappeared. He saw everyone with their paws or hand on their heads, moving without any coordination. The swords of the guards were on the floor. Slowly, everyone else began to regain their balance and began to look around. Spyro watched as Cynder turned to look around, regaining her senses, and when she saw Spyro, she made the most audible gasp of everyone. She then, proceeded to make a slow and menacing growl.

"Let him go" She hissed. Terrador had also regained his senses and turned to look, his eyes popping from his sockets.

"This is where we have arrived. Now what's it going to be?" Parker said from behind Spyro. Suddenly, he understood. That explosion of light and sound gave the opportunity to get the two humans a hostage to bargain to get out. He had been the closest to the door, do the graved him. And that cold thing behind his head was a weapon.

"Let him go" Terrador ordered as the troops began to take their weapons form the floor and stand ready.

"For what? So you can have a clear shot?" Ramirez said.

Cynder was seething. They were having Spyro hostage. Parker was having with a hand pinning Spyros head to the ground and that small weapon in one hand; while Ramirez was having the long one pointed toward them The situation was delicate; one wrong move, and they would kill Spyro.. "What do you want?" she asked the humans, venom in her voice.

"You already know".

Terrador interrupted their conversation "Not a chance. Either you surrender or we kill you".

"Fine. Attack us. Let everyone in here die. We will kill as much as we can before falling" Ramirez stated with a little sarcasm in his voice.

"You have until I count ten to release him or I will kill you personally"

"Well, he only has three" Parker said as he pressed his weapon more firmly against Spyro's head.

"ONE" Terrador grave voice resounded in the halls.

"One" Parker said after Terrador has finished the number.

"TWO" Terrador said more forcibly this time.

"Two" Parker repeated the action. Cynder looked at Spyro, who was shaking out of control, unable to do anything.

"TERRADOR, TOP THAT!" Cynder shouted to the earth guardian. "Can't you see that he is counting every time you do? If you had reached three, they would have killed him." She turned back to the humans. "What will you do to Spyro?"

"We will take him with us and once we are far away, we will let him go. That is if he behaves during the journey" Parker stated coldly.

"How can I trust you that you will keep your word?"

"I do not have any reason for you to trust me except my word".

She was boiling from the inside. She could not attack without risking Spyro in the process. These humans had the situation completely under their control. If she made a move, they would kill Spyro, if she complied they may kill Spyro. She would have to play their game and hope everything will be fine. One way or another, she was getting Spyro back.

"All right. EVERYONE, MOVE AWAY FROM THEM!" she shouted with a voice of authority that voice broke no argument. Everyone watched her as the troopers did as she said and exited the building. Volteer and Cyril were there also, looking dumbstruck with the situation. Hunter was fidgeting, expecting to get an opportunity to put an arrow on the human's neck.

Cynder watched as Parker exited holding Spyro by the neck in a death grip and his weapon still aiming at his skull. Then, Ramirez followed, carrying in his shoulders the other unconscious human.

"Where is the exit of this city?" Parker asked, wanting to leave this damn place.

"Currently, the city is under siege, as you no doubt know. We will lead you to the front door". Cynder told him what he wanted to know.

"Nope. Isn't there another exit? I don't want a public display".

"Why? Out the front door is your friendly army"

"Just for the record… that is not our army. We do not know who they are or what they are doing here. They are just as likely to kill us when we exit. Sooo…. Please, the rear door".

Cynder hissed and turned around to lead them toward the ruins of the old city, where she and Spyro had passed to intercept the Destroyer.

They arrived at the entrance to the tunnels. A big crowd was following them, waiting to see what happened. Cynder noticed that Incendio was hanging around on the background looking enraged and confused at the same time.

"This is it" Cynder informed, with fire in her eyes. "This road will lead you underground for quite a while; enough to get you out of the city".

That's when it happened. Both humans had their attention on the entrance of the tunnel, when Incendio made him move. He roared and charged the humans with hopes of scaring them enough to paralyze. That would give him enough time to rescue Spyro.

But he didn't count on the human's reaction. Parker looked back toward the charging dragon and lifted his weapon. Cynder heard a loud CRACK as he saw a small cylinder fly from the human weapon. Astounding thing is that Incednio tumbled to the floor, shouting in pain. No knew knew what happened, and everyone was paralyzed by the fact that a dragon fell with just 'sound'.

"Anyone else foolish thought to try something like that" Ramirez asked the crowd. No one answered. "good, because the next one we will aim for the head instead of the leg".

"Okay then, were off. Do not follow or we will kill him" Parker indicated Spyro and both humans started to walk to the tunnel.

But before they entered, Cynder delivered her final message. "if you kill him… I will hunt you down wherever you are and make you suffer" she finished with his most threatening voice she had, which came naturally. All of the spectators gulped at such a treat.

The humans said nothing, just retreated to the tunnel. Some dragons and moles went to help Incendio. Once the humans were out of sight, she collapsed to the floor and started crying.

***

Spyro couldn't believe what had happened. The humans had just felled a young dragon, in his prime, with only a loud CRACK. He saw the look of surprise in Incendio's face, how he took a few more steps, carried by momentum, and how he collapsed on the floor. He remember couldn't see anything that left the humans weapons, just a small brass cylinder, that fell to the floor. He saw it going roward the ground slowly, as if time had slowed itself. It impacted on the ground, sending a clear 'ting' sound, and some smoke coming out of it. _Some kind of magic?_

He remembered Cynder eyes of fury when she was watching and talking with the humans. _Why had she let them go?_ She had risked the security of the city by allowing the humans to leave.

A sudden tug on his neck brought him back to reality. He was still a hostage and he was sacred shitless. Parker still was having the weapons pressed in his skull, and whatever it did to Incednio in the leg, he didn't want it to happen to him; much less in the head. Oh… how he wished he had his powers back.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, hoping to gain an insight of the humans plan.

"To get away safely. They would not have let us leaved in time to get Sanders to our people" Parker told him.

"So, you did all this to get him to safety?" he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes" came the simple answer.

He didn't know what to believe. Were they the evil Apes everybody thought them to be? Or where they something else? They walked in silence for what Spyro thought to be an eternity, walking the same path he had taken a few days ago. Soon enough, they reached the end of the tunnel and emerged back to the setting sun.

"Finally, free air" Ramirez said with relief. He was still carrying the unconscious one called Sanders,

"Now what?" Spyro asked, dreading one answer that crossed his mind. He watched Parker looked toward the horizon, the same as Ramirez. They were pondering the question.

A sudden movement and glow caught his attention. Parker put his hand to his eye, shouting in pain.

"Spyro, RUN!" a floating glowing rob shouted. Sparx. The dragonfly had punched him in the eye when he didn't expect it; giving time to Spyro to escape.

Spyro tried to look for a place to run, but that precious time cost him. Ramirez had dropped his burden and pointed his weapon at Spyro. Sparx, seeing this, tried to charge at him and punch him in the eye; but Ramirez was fast, he caught the dragonfly in his hand.

"Come on… get someone your own size" Sparx complained.

"Sparx!" Spyro shouted. Parker was groaning, with his hand still in his eye. Spyro looked in horror as he walked slowly toward him with is weapon raised, murder in his eyes.

_This is it then?_

Lieutenant Parker came closer still, until he was a few breaths away. Spyo closed his eyes, waiting for what he was sure to come. He felt the cold metal be put in his head. Spyro was trembling, not wanting to die. He saw his life flash before his eyes, and one thing predominated above all others. _Cynder…_

"Cynder… I'm sorry" he whispered, hoping that she somehow hear it. He began to cry, hoping that he could have spent more time with her.

But the loud Crack never came. He opened his eye and looked at Parker thought the tears streaking out of his face. They looked at each other in the eyes, as if they could decipher the other souls thought them. Then, Parker surprised him.

"Ramirez… let's go" he said as he removed the weapon from Spyro's face.

"Sir?"

"Spyro has completed his end of the bargain, without counting the mosquito´s interference" he stated.

"HEY! Who are you calling mosquito? Come on and say it in my face" Sparx shouted annoyed.

"We will hold our end of the bargain" Parker continued as if he was not interrupted.

"Are you sure Lieutenant?" Ramirez asked, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"I hope so" Parker said wavering.

Ramirez let Sparx go, who promptly went back to float next to Spyro.

"I… I… I thought that… you would…" Spyro stammered.

"Kill you?" Parker finished his sentence. Spyro only nodded. "I am a man of my word. I will let you go". With that, he turned around to leave.

"But… why? I was so sure that you would kill me?" Spyro asked once more.

"Do not argue with the guy and let's get out of here while we still can" Sparx said as he tugged Spryo's horn to pull him away.

"Something about you. I just… think… feel… I don't know what". Spyro could only just cock his head, confused. "It's as if I want you trust me. That little stunt we did… with you being held hostage… like kind of redemption" he said as he looked at Spyro. "Forget it. Ramirez let's go" Both humans left through the trees and disappeared.

Spyro stayed in place for a while, as Sparx just floated beside him.

"That was weird" the dragonfly just said. "I mean; first they threaten you and then they want your forgiveness?"

"Yeah" Spyro answered as he turned back and began the journey. "Why did you follow me?"

"Come on, how I could let my favorite brother come to any harm? Did you not see??? I went 'WHAM' and 'POW' that guy in the eye. I sent him screaming, scared to death at my ability"

"Yes Sparx, you are a real savior"

"Of course I am, thank you everyone" he said in his smug voice, as if he was receiving praise form a huge crowd. "I really don't know what you would do without me?"

***

Cynder was sniffing, still waiting for Spyro to return, hoping against hope that he will return unharmed. She was still in the place she had collapsed when Spyro disappeared through the tunnel.

"What is it Cynder?" asked a new voice. She turned to look and saw Incendio, who was limping in three legs. His right front leg was held close.

"Nothing" she hurried to lie. Of course something was wrong. Spyro, that's what was wrong. Apparently, Incendio saw through Cynder lie.

"He will be fine" he tried to comfort her. Deciding it was futile to lie again, Cynder just went along.

"How do you know?"

"He is the purple dragon, he can manage everything".

"I sure hope he can. I don't know what those humans will do to him. How is your leg? Should you be resting?" she asked, trying to change subject.

"Just a superficial wound. It caught me in the side of my leg. My scales were pierced by whatever it was, and the flesh torn apart. My bone is still intact .Nothing to worry about, it will heal fast enough."

"You screamed like it hurt a lot".

"It did. It felt like my flesh was on fire. But… I guess the thing that really stopped me was the fact that I didn't even see it coming before I was wounded. I was such a fool to think that I could do something".

"Everybody was tense. I…" she fought back a sob.

"You did the right thing, you know. It could have ended very bad indeed."

"Thanks" she said as she turned back to the tunnels to wait for Spyro. She saw a small glow coming from the tunnel. At first, she thought it was her imagination playing tricks with her.

"Cynder" Incendio whispered fast. She turned to look what it was, but saw Incednio looking at the tunnel. She turned back to look and saw Spyro emerge from the shadows.

Cynder leapt from the joy of seeing him again. Tears welled in her eyes as she ran up to meet him. When he was beside her, she began to nuzzle him in her happiness of seeing him alive and well.

"Spyro, you are alive!" she said in joy.

"I´m fine Cynder, thanks" he nuzzled her back. Incendio was coming behind Cynder.

"What happened? Are you all right?" he inquired.

"Yes… yes, I'm fine. It's good to see you are fine also. The humans let me go after they we were far away".

"What? They did?" Cynder almost shouted in surprise. She had not believe they would do it.

"Yes. They did" Spyro answered her back

"Why would they do that?"

"I don't know. But… I think there is much more to them… that meet the eye".

* * *

There is it. Chapter six.

Reviews would be greatly appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Spyro: Origins_Chapter 7**

"That was some shortcut Ramirez" Parker glared toward his partner.

"I'm deeply sorry, Lieutenant" he responded in a voice that indicated that he was not.

"We went completely the other way. Had we followed our course, we would have arrived toward a path that would lead us to base".

"I really thought that this way would be a shortcut and we didn't have a lot of time"

They had been walking in the forest for hours after they had left the purple dragon. Sanders didn't have a lot of time and every second they were delayed brought him closer to death with internal bleeding. Parker had trusted Ramirez in that this way was a shortcut to the base. Also, he had made a good point that had they taken the longer route, Sander would probably die. Now, they were lost.

Parker was now carrying the unconscious helicopter pilot across his back while Ramirez cleared a way where they could go through without much hardship. They had exchange the burden of the unconscious man sometimes now, and now was Parker's turn.

"You told me that your could get to the base with your eyes closed; obviously and exaggeration, but I trusted you that you knew what you were doing" Parker further reprimanded his companion.

"I still do!" Ramirez defended himself. "This is just… a little setback".

"And this little setback, the same as the other ten I might add, could cost Sanders his life"

"It's not my fault that we had to cross that river, nor would to pass the dense vegetation cost us precious minutes".

"Well, the only thing we can do now is continue ahead and hope we make it"

They walked in silence for a few moments, when Ramirez broke it unexpectedly.

"Permission to speak freely sir".

"If you are going to whine, then no. But if it is something else, go on ahead; I would very much like have something to talk about".

Ramirez took a long breath before he spoke. "Why did you do it?" The question caught Parker off guard.

"What do you mean?"

"The dragon. Why did you not kill him? I could have sworn that you would have done so… when the glowing insect came".

"When I figure it out, Ramirez, I'll tell you" Parker stated, still not knowing himself why he had done so.

Why had he done so indeed? He should have killed him. He should have shot him. He should have put a bullet in his head and spilled all of his brain on the ground and left his body to rot with an occasional scavenger gaining some sort of benefit. How could have he let him go?

How could he not?

Was it their obvious speech and reason the dragons had that held him? Was it the goodness he had should him and Ramirez when they met? Was it the mythical being that would obviously interest every scientist in the expedition, and they would want to study? Was it the sense that he would have killed him defenseless? Murder? Cold-Blooded murder???

Parker knew all about killing. He had killed many enemies during his service time, but they were always enemies. He had never shot an innocent one, or defenseless ones, or the ones who were surrendering. But they were people. Why should he consider this small dragon one?

He had been very, very close to pulling the trigger. But something had impeded it, something inside shouted at him not to. He could have still pulled the trigger if he had wanted to, but he had always listened to his instincts and his instincts told him to hold his finger. The question was: why did his instinct screamed at him not to shoot?

He had not shot more out of curiosity as to where his instincts would lead him, and he very much wanted to find out why it screamed at him not to shot.

"HA" Ramirez suddenly laughed, taking Parker out of his own private areas of the mind. Ramirez pulled a branch out of the way, and behind it, stood the expedition base. "Te dije que este era el camino correcto!" he told in Spanish as he shot Parker a look of triumph.

Parker didn't even have to ask for a translation, the meaning very clear. He mumbled under his breath at Ramirez teasing of him being right as to where they were heading. The private has been right and he was mistaken… But he would be dammed if he ever said it to him.

***

"THE ENEMY IS RETREATING!!!" someone shouted and a cheer went up amongst the ranks.

Three days after the human's escape, the dark army had attempted again to capture the city of Warfang. The brave defender has pushed them back, hopefully, for the last time; but the army was still there, waiting for another attempt. The army outside, however, looked very much thinner now; not the huge dark mass of soldier that advanced toward the city. At this rate, they would force the enemy to retreat. Still, all the long waiting was driving everyone crazy and made many of them angry.

Spyro walked beside Cynder without knowing where they were going. They helped where they could, by helping wounded or trying to repair some building that had been smashed by rocks thrown by catapults.

"Look at this mess" Spyro sighted as he saw another building destroyed. "Will this never end?"

"Have faith, Spyro. Do not despair." Cynder tried to console them.

They passed thought the entrance where the humans had made escape with Spyro as their hostage. Spyro took a huge breath and released it all at once.

"Thinking of them?" Cynder asked, perfectly knowing who 'them' were. But she already knew the answer to that.

"Yeah" Spyro replied, looking at some guards that have been posted there for fear of the humans. It was thought that they would lead a secret invasion force through the tunnel and attack the city by surprise. If that happened, things would be bad, especially if it happened while an assault was being held by the walls at the same time.

Spyro felt that they wouldn't. That last exchange had been strange one, sure, but he felt no evil in them. In a sense, he wished to see them again; to know them. He sighted once more.

Just then, Sparx arrived.

"Hey hey hey, yo there. What are you doing here walking all by yourselves? Did I miss something?" he said in that sarcastic voice of his.

"No Sparx, everything's fine. Considering the circumstances" Spayro said sadly as he looked at the tunnel. Then he looked back at his brother. "So, what's up?"

"Incendio would like to see you. And fast!"

"Okay. Will you lead us to him?"

"Me? No no no, I can't. I have an important mission to fulfill; and only 'I' can do it". Sparx said in a proud, smug voice. Sparx had finally gotten a job that suited him perfectly, since he was the best and sometimes the only one who could do it. Being a messenger for the important people in the city had gotten over his head too much… and he boasted about it, much like everything else. "He is waiting at the crash site, you know, that machine the humans arrived in" he referred to the dragon organ.

"We'll go. Thanks Sparx"

"Yeeeaaahhh, well, you know. My duty and all that responsibility on my shoulders for delivering the all important message that save us from this battle. Finally someone recognized my usefulness. But, duty calls gotta go" and with that, the dragonfly flew away without saying goodbye.

Spyro watched him go before he sighted once more. "It's weird, not having Sparx around anymore. Too quiet without him. He was always there by my side all my life… I'll miss him always being around".

They left to find Incendio at the walls, passing through several demolished buildings. They also passed some group of cheetahs being led by Prowlus and Hunter. They acknowledge them before going to do what they were supposed to be doing. Some moles were patrolling the walls and clearing away all the remains of the enemy. They found Incendio next to a huge pile of food and equipment, directing moles in various tasks.

"You called for us?" Spyro asked.

"Yes, Spyro" he then proceeded to inspect them. "You looked tired. Are you feeling ok?"

Spyro nodded his head. "Just a little bit tired. Hadn't slept well these two days".

"We all need rest. You rest; I will find someone else can help me".

"I'm fine. Tell me what to do" Spyro said, desperate to do something to help the city.

"Are you sure Spyro?" Cynder asked worried.

"Yes. I'm fine" he assured her.

"Very well" Incendio said. "We are running out of supplies and we need more. Some allies of ours in other places, like Munitions Forge, Avalar Valley and Tall Plains, are giving us what they can spare. There is a shipment arriving from Avalar Valley that contains some much desperate food".

Incendio helped with the supply problems, by leading and handing food and medical equipment to those who needed it. He also directed the food preparation for all of the city inhabitants. There was some shortage and they were beginning to go sometimes hungry. Incendio was fair with everyone, giving each individual their fair share, equally. He was begging to get a reputation and there were voices that said that he would be the next fire guardian. Of course, Incendio dismissed those rumors saying that he didn't want such a thing.

"I need your help to escort a caravan trough Avalar Valley and make sure it arrives intact. We need those supplies" Incendio informed them. "I would go myself, but I have no time. I have to make sure everything is running smoothly here".

"We'll go. Just tell when to leave" Spyro said.

"Wait a bit until the food is ready and eat some. Then, I guess you should leave" the young fire dragon suggested. Just at that moment, Spyro's stomach rumbled, embarrassing Spyro. Incendio just chuckled. "Go one. Food is almost ready".

After a meal that tasted deliciously or maybe it was just the hunger, Spyro and Cynder made their way toward the tunnel which leads to Avalar Valley. There was nothing exciting during their journey underground.

They exit the pass under the mountain and, with a powerful leap and a beat of their wings, they began to fly. Their first stop was at Hunter's village that was nearby, to gather information about this supply caravan.

"It is coming from the west, where other cheetah villages are located" Meadow explained to them. "But beware several groups of grumblings and orcs have been sighted. Some of them include a troll, so be careful".

With that information, they continued their journey, searching for the caravan that they were supposed to protect. They searched for quite some time, but luck was not with them; they could not find it.

"Where is the caravan?" Cynder asked for the hundredth time as they flew.

"It must be around here, somewhere" Spyro said with more hope than he felt. Those supplies were desperately needed and that made the caravan an important target for the dark army. _Why do they still fight? What do they have to gain without Malefor?_The caravan could already be destroyed for all he knew.

"Look!!!" Cynder appraised. Spyro turned to look at where she pointed and saw a small pillar of black smoke coming from a distance. _Oh no._

"Quickly, Cynder! They must be in danger". They flew as fast as they could toward the small pillar of smoke. When they arrived, they saw what Spyro didn't want to see. The caravan was under attack by a large group of grumblings and orcs. Several braves moles and cheetahs were defending the precious supplies from the onslaught.

The caravan consisted of several wagons made of wood full of supplies. One of them was engulfed in a huge fire, the first that was attacked, no doubt. Spyro saw how some moles and cheetahs tried to pull the other wagons, pulled by some strange animal, away from the inferno to prevent them from catching fire.

"Cynder, attack from the air while I go and help them!!!" Spyro told her, and without waiting for an answer, he dived.

The orc never knew what hit him as Spyro landed on top of him with full force, breaking his back. Spyro didn't dwell on it, jumping engage a grubling that was attacking a cheetah. He grabbed the grubling arm, and proceeded to shake him viciously.

"Thanks" the cheetah said as he turned around to engage another enemy.

Meanwhile, Cynder spat poison from above at enemies, who shriek in pain if some of it touched their skin. She slashed at the orce when she did a low pass, scratching them and knowing them with her tail.

They continued thus for a few minutes.

"WATCH OUT!!!" a shout was heard. A huge boulder was sent flying towards a group of moles that were firing their crossbow toward the enemy from a wagon. Some moles managed to jump away before the rock hit it. The wagon exploded in a cloud of splinters and broken pieces of wood, as the supplies were sent flying when the huge rock made impact. Then, a huge roar was heard.

Spyro turned to see and his heart sank. A huge troll step of of the trees, holding a rock in one hand, and a club in the other. The troll raised his rock, and threw it with huge force. The rock nearly hit another wagon were moles were shooting arrows form._We won't last long like this._

Spyro leapt and beat his wings trying to gain altitude. Cynder noticed him and flew to his side.

"Now what?" she asked.

"We must keep him away from the wagons and have his focus on us. I will distract him while you attack with your breath from behind".

"Will do" she said.

Spyro then flew and passed right in front of him. "HERE!" Spyro shouted, trying to catch his attention. The troll saw him and stroke with his weapon, nearly hitting Spyo in the process. _That was close._

Cynder flew behind the monster and used her shadow attack from close range. The troll howled in pain, swinging his club ant Cynder. She flew away safely when the troll had his attention on her. Spyro tried to gain his attention again, giving a chance to Cynder to strike with the breath power Spyro lacked.

"HERE!" he shouted once again to go gain the trolls attention as he flew close by. This time, he swatted his with his hand, sending him stumbling to the ground. Spyro crashed with a huge force, disorientating him. The troll closed in for the kill.

"SPYRO!!!" Cynder shouted as she dove toward the troll, attacking him with her breaths. Several mole shot their arrows to the troll, trying to make distract him long enough to give Spyro a chance to escape. But the troll was not distracted from his prey.

Spyro was still trying to regain his senses, when he felt the troll just behind him. He turned to look and saw the club high over the troll's head, ready to squash the little dragon under him.

With a roar of rage, Cynder dove straight at the trolls face .The troll was suspired by this bold move, surprised enough to stand still for a few moments. Then, Cynder started to slash the trolls face. The huge monster howled in pained, and dropped the club to try to get away the fierce dragoness.

Spyro recovered soon enough and ran toward the toll, taking his chance to attack. He jumped and started to bite and slash at the troll's neck. Moles and cheetahs, having eliminated the smaller foes, ran toward the troll and proceeded to stab him with their weapons. Some arrows flew and stuck in the troll's hide, making a complete assault from all sides. The troll could do nothing except try to swat at the enemies that surrounded him, but he could not really do much under the restless attack before he fell.

A cheer went from the warriors that survived the skirmish, the warriors raising their sword to the air in victory. A cheetah and a mole came closer to the two dragons that had helped them.

"You couldn't have arrived at a better time. We were sure we were to be defeated" the mole captain said.

"We owe you our lives" The cheetah also praised them in kind.

"Glad we could be of assistance" Cynder said. "Are you the caravan that is heading toward Warfang?"

"Yes, we are. We have supplies that the city needs. We have lost some wagons do to sporadic attacks, but this was the worst yet". The mole said.

"We have come to escort you and make sure nothing happens". Spyro said

"Many thanks. We have to salvage all we can and proceed with haste to Warfang" the mole said as he turned around and gave the necessary orders. However, the cheetah remained.

"Something wrong?" Spyro asked.

"No, nothing. It's just that I have something to show you" at that moment, two more cheetahs came closer. "Follow us" he told Spyro and Cynder. Confused, the two dragons followed.

Thwy headed toward one of the wagons that had survived the battle. It was overflowing with supplies, and the escort was still putting on more of the other destroyed wagons.

"Here" the cheetah said as he climbed onboard the huge wagon. Spyro and Cynder followed as the two other cheetahs remained on the ground. Spyro saw a place where a cloth was covering some supplies, and seeing the cheetah, he deduced that's what he wanted to show them.

"Do not say anything about this" the cheetah told them in a whisper as he held in his paw the cloth. The two dragons only nodded before the cheetah pulled the cloth revealing what was behind. Twin gasp were herd. Inside was an unconscious small green dragon. A child by the looks of it. She had a bandage covering her small forearm. The cheetah covered the dragon again and motioned them to get down of the wagon.

"Who was he?" Spyro asked her mind in the child dragon.

"Her... name is Diana. But let me say it from the beginning" the cheetah told them. "We are from the tribe you two save a few days ago, the one belonging to Chief Warluz. He sends his greetings to you two and hope you are well". Spyro could only smile at that. Chief Warluz was a good person, and hearing he was all right sent relief through Spyro.

"Two days after you left" the cheetah continued ", this child of the dragons came flying from the west. Judging by her flying, I would say that it was her first time in the air. She collapsed near our village due to exhaustion from all the effort and time she made to get there. We took her in and cared for her as she recovered. And the…" the cheetah faltered.

"Then what?" Cynder urged.

"Then… she woke up that night and started asking for her mother" he finished. Cynder gasped at that statement. "She said that her mother would be waiting for her here, but no other dragon arrived. She cried herself to sleep again after she found out that her parents were not there. She has been doing that ever since she discovered that, nor really caring about the world, deep in her own depression".

Spyro could understand the pain the little girl felt. Even if he had never lost his parents, the thought of never seeing Ignitus again was dreadful. He could only compare his loss to the little's one.

"That's not all" the cheetah continued, and made sure that they were alone from the rest of the guards. "We decided to send and accompany the little one to Warfang, were her kind were and could offer some comfort and protection. I was not in that group that accompanied them initially however. One day after the group left, three more dragons came in. One was an adult and two young ones and they were badly injured. One young died that same night. However, the older one told us of what was had happened. Some dragons rallied and tried to create a hidden colony away from the war and battles after the evil Cynder disappeared" he said that as he looked at Cynder. "They were successful in some measure. For almost two year they stayed hidden; that is until they came".

"Who came?" Spyro asked in a low voice, feeling the tension and fear.

"An army of ape and evil beings, grublings, orcs and trolls. They are working together. The number of enemies overwhelmed the small settlement and crushed them. Many dragons are fleeing, but the army is following in hot pursuit. The older dragon told us that more dragons may come, and that they will try to find refuge in Warfang. Chief Warluz has already started to make arrangements in order to help the dragons if they came across us. But Warluz is knows somethingt".

Spyro and Cynder could only get closer at the grave information the cheetah was telling and wanting to hear more.

"I think, the Chief knows that the army is heading toward Warfang. Warluz told me to run and get to the city to deliver the news. A day passed after I left the village, when I crossed the group that held the little dragon, so we stayed together. That same day, we came across the caravan that was taking supplies to the city."

Spyro and Cynder stayed silent for a moment before Cynder registered something.

"So why such much secret with the young one?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"The little one sometimes wakes and whimpers, muttering about the army and the destruction they caused to her home. The morale is low enough already among the troops and knowing a new army is around, most probably heading toward Warfang, would crumble the rest of it".

"But Warfang is already under siege" Spyro almost yelled it out loud. "The city cannot hold much longer. This fresh army will break the defenses".

"That is why, I told you. Make haste and deliver the news to Warfang for the inevitable onslaught".

"I will go" Spyro volunteered. He then turned to Cynder. "You stay here and escort the caravan; we need the supplies".

"I will stay. Make haste" Cynder urged him on.

"One more thing" the cheetah interrupted. "Remember that dragons will begin to arrive shortly. We will tell them where they should go in order to reach you. Now GO!"

Spyro started to run and using the speed, jumped and caught the wind under his wings. He flapped as fast as he could to gain more speed and shoot his way back to the city. _How will the guardians receive the news?_

Things were going to get worse.


	8. Chapter 8

Spyro: Origins_Chapter 8

"WHAT???" Terrador yelled at the top of his lungs at hearing the news Spyro brought with him. The loud yell was intensified by the closed space they were in. The sound rebounded against the wall of the hall they were in.

"That's what I was told" Spyro said only the truth, his ears aching.

"This is bad… very bad. We are currently pressed as it is" Terrador started to grew nervous. Then, taking a huge lungful to calm himself, he continued. "How many?" he asked in a low voice.

"They didn't know"

"Ok… ok" the earth guardian tried to calm himself further "We will need to bolster the defenses of the city as best as we can. What else do you wanted to tell me?"

"The cheetah also told me about this dragon colony that this new army attacked. The dragons that lived there dispersed and may come here for refuge".

"It is good to see that more of our kind survived all of this war. Their help would be welcome in these dark times. What is the status of the caravan?"

"Some wagons were destroyed by an attack in which we assisted" Spyro further explained. "Many wagons still remain full of supplies and the escort is salvaging what they can from those that were destroyed. I believe they will arrive tomorrow".

"Good" Terrador nodded his massive head. "We feared that caravan would be an important target. If it hasn't been for you and your timely arrival, we would have never heard from them again. You should rest now, young dragon. You have flow fast to deliver this urgent news".

"Yes, sir" Spyro started to leave, but then, a thought crossed his mind and turned back. "Terrador, can I ask you something?" The big green dragon only nodded his head. "Is he back?"

Terrador took a deep breath before answering. "I don't know" he said in a gloom voice. It seems so, but… It seems also impossible for him to return. I have been speaking of this with the others guardians".

"How could he return?" Spyro started to panic. "I mean… I and Cynder defeated him and then those dragons' spirits trapped him in that huge crystal. Is Malefor again roaming this word?"

"I don't know. At least his influence is still controlling his minions. That's what we believe, since they are still attacking us. Take some rest, Spyro. You are going to need it" Terrador said, signaling the end of the conversation.

Spyro left the city hall in which he was speaking with Terrador in the afternoon sun.

*Sigh* _Why is this happening? It was supposed to end with Malefor's defeat, nut it's getting worse by the day. Will this ever end? _Spyro looked directly at the sun, which was setting behind the mountains in the west. He watched it as it made its way down, until the very tip of the sun was overlooking the mountains. Its red glowing brilliance kept Spyro entranced. Then, with a thin line of light, it was gone.

_I wonder how Cynder is faring. I should have stayed. I should have told her to deliver this news instead of me. The caravan could be attacked again, and she will be in danger. _But then, Spyro thought for a second of what would have happened if the caravan was really attacked. He hadn't recovered his power yet, and it made him somehow useless. No, Cynder would be better to protect it if it came to that.

He thought of going back to Cynder. OH... how he wanted her to be beside him, that comforting presence that she was! She was the voice of reason when all seemed confused, the voice of comfort when all seemed dark… how he wanted to be by her side!

Why was he feeling such things for her? Why do he want to be beside her? _Is it love? Do I love her?_ The need to protect her was too big that he considered leaving and going to her.

His tiredness became obvious when a huge yawn escaped his mouth as his strength gave away. He could not reach her like this, he was too tired. He would have to wait for her, as much as he hated it.

He went to the room that he had slept ever since he arrived in Warfang and got to his bed. It just took a few seconds for him to fall asleep.

* * *

He woke next morning. He had slept a dreamless night. A rumble from his stomach made him aware of how hungry he was. He got up and stretched. He felt his muscles sore after all the flying and fighting he had done yesterday. He left the city hall in which he was sleeping and went to get some breakfast.

As usual, he found Incendio at a plaza managing all of the food that they had.

"Spyro!!!" he greeted him. "Good to see you are here! Terrador told me of what happened at the caravan. I hope it arrives promptly. How did you saw the caravan?" he asked.

"Fine".

"Good! Here for breakfast?" Incendio inquired with a smile.

"I´m starving" Spyro answered him as Incendio laughed.

Spyro got himself some cooked meat. He attacked it ravenously until there was nothing left. Spyro spent the rest of the morning helping with what he could. Mostly, it consisted helping build more defenses, which Terrador insisted on. The guardian had not wasted time after he received the news, it seemed.

He kept thinking of Cynder at every moment he could. How she missed her. How he wished he could be beside her. To think that they had been chained after being released from the crystal prison, bought a smile to his face. She just couldn't wait to be free of him of the chain. That brought sadness. Cynder didn't want to be with him. _Does she?_ Still, he couldn't help it… he WANTED to be with her.

It the blink of an eye, afternoon arrived. Spyro began worry about Cynder, so he went to the exit of the tunnel from which Cynder would come, along with the supply caravan. He stood there for a while, until he felt someone grab his shoulder. Spyro turned to look and saw that it was Hunter.

"Hey" he greeted him.

"Are you all right, Spyro? You have been sitting here for quite a while" his friend asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that…"he faltered; he didn't know how to bring this up as he looked back at the tunnel. But Hunter beat him to it.

"You are worried about Cynder" Hunter told him, more than asked.

"They are late. Something must have happened to them"

"They might just be delayed for a while. Happens all the time"

"But what if she is under attack right now? What if she is injured and unable to come? She might need my help" Spyro began to fret as he began to think of the endless possibilities of what might have happen.

"Calm down, Spyro. I'm sure she is all right". Hunter calmed him.

"How do you know?" Spyro asked as he turned to look back at his furry friend.

"She is a fighter, a survivor. It would take a lot to take her down… if I know her".

Spyro couldn't think of anything to reply at what he said, so he agreed. "You are right. She is a fighter".

They stayed there for a while, until the fears Spyro had for Cynder were washed away when a dark form came out of the dark tunnel in which he was looking.

"CYNDER!!!" Spyro cried in joy at seeing her again. He ran toward her at top speed when she emerged from the tunnel, surprising her a little. He stopped just in front of her. "Finally you mad it! I was so worried about you! I thought that you were attacked or something bad had happened after I left you! I was thinking of going toward you to see if you were in trouble! I'm so glad that you are back, safe and sound!"

"Silly" she said in a small voice, startling Spyro after he finished his rush of words. "We just had some trouble crossing the river with the wagons. A wheel got stuck in the mud, and we had problems releasing it, that's all. No need to worry" she said. Spyro looked at the ground, felling embarrassed at having fret in such a way about it.

"Still…" Cynder continued, making Spyro raise his head "it was nice of you to being worry about me; although I didn't really needed it" she laughed as she rubbed her head against Spyros. Spyro smiled with her at telling him that and at the feeling. "I missed you too" she finished. Those words made Spyro's hearth warmer, and he had hope that perhaps… just perhaps that she felt the same as he did about her.

"Hi Cynder. It's good to see you" Hunter said as he approached the two dragons. "I assume everything went well"

"Hi Hunter, it's good to see you too. Yes, everything went well" Cynder responded. "The wagons are just behind me. I got ahead so I could tell Incendio of their coming so he can receive them".

The wagons arrived at the city without problems. Everyone was excited about the arrival of the much needed supplies. This was more than supplies… it was hope… a boost of morale that almost nobody left in the city had. The siege had gone way beyond what everyone had hopped for.

The wagons carried food and medicine mostly. Incendio quickly took possession of this and proceeded to check them. He knew what and how much of each items he had under his supervision and nothing… nothing ever got lost on his watch. Arrows and weapons were that were in the wagons were quickly were commandeered by Terrador. Those were taken to the armory and the walls.

Meanwhile, Spyro and Cynder, with the help of some cheetahs, took and unconscious female child dragon out of the wagons before everyone noticed. She was either unconscious or sleeping.

"She has not woken. She has been the entire journey like this. It worries me" Cynder informed them of the state of the young one.

"We should get her to the hall. Let her rest for a while, she has gotten a big shock with everything she has been through"

They took her to the city hall, where the guardians would tend to her. They would also try to comfort her once she had woken up… as well as gather any information they could of the impending attack. They entered Cynder's room, where they put the small dragon on the bed. They cheetahs immediately left, saying they had things to do. Spyro and Cynder stayed in the room for a while, watching at the unconscious one.

"Look at her" Spyro said in sadness. "She's too young. She isn't even my age when I left home".

"I know" Cynder put her head under Spyro's as she said this. "But we can't do anything but hope for her parents to come back alive".

Just then, the little child began to stir. Spyro and Cynder watched intently as she woke up.

"Mom? Dad?" she asked for her parents in her squeaky little voice.

"SShhhh. It's all right. You are safe" Cynder tried to comfort her.

"Where are mom and dad?" she asked again. Spyro and Cynder looked at each other in sadness before looking back at her again.

"We do not know" Spyro answered truthfully.

"Will they come?" the little girl asked. This time, neither Spyro nor Cynder had the courage to answer the question.

"What is your name?" Spyro asked instead.

"Diana"

"You must be hungry, Diana. I will bring you something to eat". The little one, just only nodded. Spyro turned to look at Cynder, and whispered to her ear. "Keep her company. I will be back".

Spyro went to the kitchens for some food for Diana. But when she arrived back at the room, she found both of the girls already asleep. Spyro smiled at the position they were in: Diana was as close as Cynder as she could get, while Cynder was trying to curl around the little one.

Deciding it was best to leave them resting, Spyro placed the food on the entrance and went to his own room.

* * *

Spyro was standing in a strange stone floor. Everywhere around him was darkness in the distance; so he could only see the area immediate around him.

"Huh??? Where am I?" he asked out loud, but it was merely a whisper. "Hello?" he asked tentatively, fearing someone would actually answer, but then he shouted stronger. "HELLOOOOO!!!"

The shout was slowly fading away, but not an echo was heard. Wherever Spyro was, he was somewhere open. He had never been to this place before, but somehow, he remembered a lot of the times when the Chronicler reawakened his power the last time.

"CHRONICLER???" he shouted, but no one answered. Somehow, he knew that this place was NOT where the chronicler was. He started to walk in a random direction, not really knowing where he was going.

The darkness around him did not abate He could only see a few paces away but all the walking he did, revealed nothing except more stone floor and more darkness. _What is this place?_

He walked into nothingness for what seemed hours, until suddenly, a small light appeared in the distance. With nothing better to do, Spyro journeyed there.

The small light was calling to him, was a source of beacon, the light in the darkness. It was getting larger with every step he made toward it. The light began to become more intense, but the darkness did not abate.

Suddenly, he felt as if he entered a sacred place and all darkness vanished. He looked at his rear and saw the wall of darkness behind him. It was as if it was solid, this darkness. He then turned and what he saw left his mouth open.

Six huge crystals floated in the sky, out of reach. They were huge, as big as Spyro if not bigger. They were of different colors: red, green, blue, yellow, white and black. But above them, stood a seventh crystal, bigger than the others, and it was transparent. It emanated light from within that was comforting in a strange way and it made Spyro feel content. _What are these crystals? Why are they here?_

The strange thing is that the transparent one looked almost the same as the crystal that Spyro had found earlier… just after Malefor defeat. He took out his own crystal that he had kept and compared them, but when he did, both crystals reacted, emanating more light.

He approached the big crystal carefully, and when he was almost under it, the both crystals increase it intensity of light. They continued to emanate more light and its intensity that made Spyro close his eyes. He could somehow feel warmth emanating from it, and then heat.

The light slowly diminished, allowing Spyro to open his eyes again. The huge transparent crystal that stood floating over Spyro was emanating light from within, as before. But now, it was somehow more… pure… warm… and bright.

Then, Spyro noticed that the darkness, the shadow that surrounded began to move toward the light. It was moving slowly and Spyro looked around himself for an escape avenue. None was available. The darkness kept coming closer until it enveloped Spyro.

Cold and fear was what Spyro felt when it touched him. Then, a slow, low and cruel laugh was heard. Spyro felt the darkness begin to take control of him and begin loosing consciousness.

* * *

Spyro woke from his dream with a start. He opened his eyes and could see nothing at the beginning, but then his eyes adjusted. He was in his room; it had all been a dream. But it felt very real.

He was sweating profoundly and panting heavily. _Why?_

He noticed that it was already morning, and the citizens of the city were already doing their morning chores. He had slept straight through the night. He looked around and noticed that Sparx had already left.

Why did he have this dream? It was strange as it was, but that last part was totally out of the normal things of the strange dream Spyro had ever had.

He decided to go and check on the girls' room and see if he could offer them anything. He found them still asleep in the same position that he had left them. Spyro smiled as he left, deciding to do some help in where he could.

"Spyro" he heard as he made his way through the city. He turned to look and saw Terrador making his way toward him. "How did you sleep?"

Spyro decided to keep his dream secret, knowing it will only make more questions that it could answer, plus, it will confuse Terrador more with the appearance of the human. "Fine. Just one weird dream… that's all".

"Good. How is the little one? I mean, the kid that arrived with the caravan yesterday."

"Diana is her name".

"I wanted to ask her a few question. Is she available?"

"She is sleeping right now with Cynder and I recommend you let her sleep for a while".

"You may be right" Terrador sighted. "But we must know the nature of the threat that comes toward us"

"I know sir. She had received a big shock by losing her parents, so I guess we should take it easy".

"You are right" Terrador looked downcast. "But I must see to the safety of this city. The weight of leading this city is gaining on me".

"Sometimes, we must do what is required of us" Spyro said to his old mentor. Terrador smiled at his comment.

"Spoken like Ignitus. You know it better than anyone else; you had made so much for the others" Terrador said, still downcast. "Enough of that" he resumed his hard expression. "We must prepare this city".

"Yes sir" Spyro said, more determined.

"Volteer has asked for your help. Assist him. You know where to find him" he said that last with a chuckle.

"Of course" Spyro responded with a chuckle himself as he made his way. Of course everyone knew where Volteer was. Soon he arrived to his destination and found Volteer in the same place he has ever been since the humans left… the crash site.

He still hadn't figured it out how the machine could fly, nor how does it work. He had even fallen asleep slept next to it for so much because he just couldn't detach himself from such 'wondrous device'. Sometimes, you could hear his mumbling in about physics and hypothesis about its functions while he was asleep next to the machine.

Spyro got closer to Volteer, who was speaking with a mole. In front of them, there were several papers on top of a table. They were looking at them and discussing them. Spyro figured they were sketches or some kind of instructions or notes about the progress they had made.

"We just don't know for certain. It is a very complicated machine and there are a lot of components that we haven't been able to understand" the mole said.

"What else could it be? It is the only feasible way an object such of this magnitude could actually operate the way it did" Volteer said in that rapid voice of his. "All of the evidence that we have decipher from this machine is written in these notes. We still much to investigate in order to fully comprehend the nature of such an impressive feat. It's a shame that this device received so much damage during the crash; and that the rear section was broken during flight fell outside the city walls and completely disintegrated".

"Yes, it is" the mole agreed. Just then, Volteer noticed that Spyro was coming toward them.

"Ahhhh. Spyro. Just the individual I wanted to see" Volteer said.

"Hello Volteer. Sleep well?" Spyro asked the eclectic guardian just for courtesy.

"Huh? Sleep? Is it morning all ready?" he turned to look at the sun. "Oh my would you look at that? Is it not an amazing thing how time seems to pass at a faster rate when one is having a lot of fun?"

"Uhhh Volteer, when was the last time you slept?"

"I would say that yesterday… nonononono, I had a little nap just before noon the day before yesterday. AND I had another one just prior to night fall yesterday. Yes that was it".

"And have you eaten anything during that time?" Spyro further inquired.

"Huh? OH yes. I asked for food a while ago. A mole said that he would bring me something to eat. I guess that he has not arrived yet because I do not see him" he said as he looked around.

Then, the mole interrupted. "HE… has already brought your food" he stated as he indicated to cook mutton that had already gone cold. "He delivered it three hours ago. He worked some more before I sent him to sleep".

"Oh my my, how times fly" Volteer said. He then turned to the cold mutton and began to eat it as he explained to Spyro what had they discovered of the machine.

"You see Spyro… this machine is an amazing feat of engineering. I tell you that" Volteer started to explain. "You see, I guess those long things that extend form the top of the vehicle is what actually allows it to fly. The shape indicates it. They must rotate in order to create a lower pressure zone on the upper part of the aircraft than that of the lower part, thus allowing it to rise. I still have to discover how they power it; and I have yet to know how they would be able to control it without the inertia that rotating those blade would have on the vehicle. It would levitate but it would be spinning out of control without some sort of mechanism to compensate for the inertia".

And so continued Volteer as he ate while Spyro listened. It was thus for about an hour or two, Volteer speaking more than actually eating his food. He only ate when Spyro told him that he was supposed to be eating. There were some scary moments of course in the investigation….

"And then we had the encounter with the liquid. Such inflammable material it was. I was there when we extracted it. We deposited them in several barrels and put them some distance away to be examined, but one mole accidentally dropped one and spilled all of the contents. Funny smell I tell you. But nothing happened at first, everyone continued their work and cleared away when we finish unloading the liquid; a dozen barrels in total. But one small curious mole went with a torch to inspect the liquid that had spilled. 'WHOSH'. It caught flame faster than everything I have ever seen. The spilled liquid had reached where all of the barrels were stacked and then, you would guess what happened next. 'BBOOOOOOMM'. A huge explosion happened and 'WWHOOOOOMMMFFF" a huge fireball rose from the ground that would have made Ignitus proud. I even felt the heat several lengths away. Fortunately all were away from the explosion so no injuries. It happened just over there" he pointed. Spyro saw a huge black mark on the ground and on the walls of nearby buildings. "Now, next thing was…."

Spyro was getting tired of hearing Volteer babble about things he hardly understood. But it helped Volteer to clear his mind… at least a little.

Finally, Volteer finished his meal a Spyro hurried to ask.

"Sir, why did you want to see me?"

"OH yes yes yes yes. I asked you here to see if you could talk to me about these humans".

"What? Why?" Spyro asked confused.

"Because it is a new species never observed nor documented before. We must try to understand them as best we can. Anything about them would be useful. Also, if you have any knowledge about the operations or function of this device would be grateful and full of benefits if you could tell me".

"Well…" Spyro began. "When I was with them, they told me this device was a method of transportation. I asked them how it worked, but they did not want to say. About their behavior… I don't know".

"Would you mind to elaborate?"

"They care for their own people greatly. All of the threatening they did when they held me hostage was so they could get their friend some help and save him. I guess they are afraid or being very cautious".

"HHmmmm. Very interesting such actions are. As far as any rumor and document ever written, the apes only act for the benefit of themselves. Every individual is for himself. What else could you tell me?"

"I…" Spyro began.

"GUARDIAN!" came a shout from the wreckage of the human's transport. Both dragons looked at a mole that was waving to them. They got up from their prone positions and walked to him.

"Ah, Young Turon… what is it?" Volteer asked.

"We were exploring and moving some pieces from the command seat inside the vehicle. I guess we did something, because some small lights of color and a strange noise suddenly appeared".

"Really??!! Amazing!!! I would like to see it for myself!!" Volteer exclaimed really excited.

They went to the vehicle to see where all the excitement about some light and noise was about. Spyro entered the vehicle itself behind the mole, while Volteer walked around toward the front, where he peered from where once stood glass.

Soon enough, Spyro saw, and heard, whet had caught the moles attention. There was a strange device that had some strange symbols glowing in red. Spyro could not identify any of those symbols... in fact; he could not read at all. As for the noise, it sounded as if someone was using their claws to create a long gash on the earth. It was annoying!

"What is this?" Spyro asked.

"I don't know" the mole replied. "We were meddling some pieces, and pushing some buttons; and all of a sudden, this happened. Guardian… do you know any of this symbols?"

"No. I have never seen them before in any scroll I have laid my eyes upon. Can you explain to me how you did this?" Volteer asked as he put his head inside. The mole proceeded to explain what he had done to the guardian.

"I moved some parts of the interior of this device. I also pushed some buttons out of curiosity".

"Which ones did you actually pressed?"

"This one" he moved his hand to push it again.

"Don't…" Volteer tried to war him, but it was already too late.

Suddenly, the symbol began to change at a fast rate. Spyro could not even see the form of one before it passed away only to be replaced by the next.

"Be careful, Turon. We do not know what this device…"

"…eing attacked. We are b…" came a sudden voice form the device. Spyro looked around to see the owner of the voice, but saw no one.

"Delta-04. Where is your location?" came another voice. The three looked at each other, wondering what was happening.

"…at host com… We are requesti…." Then, they knew. The voices where coming from the strange device they had just activated. The symbol have stopped changing and now where static. "… ing from the east perim…"

"Roger Delta-04. Help is on the way. You just have to hold out a little longer".

"…mative. We will… SHIT! They are…. They are heading for…"

"Can you stop them?"

"Negative, neg… ounded. We cannot eng…"

"Copy. We will see what we can do".

"…ease, hurry. They are ki…" Suddenly, sparks flew from the device, ending the voices and eliminating all light from the device.

The two dragons and the lone young mole stood silent and surprise at what had occurred. They looked at each other in silence, to Volteer's great credit, for a while.

"What. Was. That?" Spyro asked his companions.


	9. Chapter 9

Spyro: Origins_Chapter 9

Things were bad… really bad. Just yesterday, some kind of strange monkey like creature attacked the base and killed several members of the expedition, burned provision that were essential, stolen food, destroyed essential equipment and who knows what more mischief they had done. But not just one or two times it happened… but four. Four attacks had been reported by scouts and perimeter guards. This obviously drew attention from the higher ups, and it was time to do something.

Lieutenant Parker was walking away from the base. He had been given the task of finding out where these creatures come from and 'neutralize the threat'. _More likely kill them._

He and his team of twelve had been walking for hours through the forest and hills, trying to find out some sort of clue as to where these monkeys were. They had left the base at dawn, and it was already noon and people were getting annoyed and tempers would flare sometime soon if they did not get action they so wanted.

"Why are we walking around like this? We have been for it for hours and I'm itching for some action" someone behind him complained.

_Talking about tempers._

"Stop your whining, Mendoza!" Sergeant Jackson ordered with that huge voice that could not forgive anything done wrong. He was the typical Sergeant, scold at you for every small mistake you make… and sometimes even if you do not make a mistake. His dark skin fitted perfectly with his dark aura, always lashing at those under him. But Parker knew him. That was only a façade. Deep down, the Sarge really cared for his men. "You were given an order to patrol this area, and you are going to do it. So save us your boring complains".

"Those mandrills are a nightmare" Ramirez said in a voice that was trying to provoke the Sarge. "They have already done four raids. I have been kept awake for who knows how long listening to their insistent babble in the distance thinking they were going to attack the base".

"And it is our duty to ensure they do not do it again, Ramirez".

"Of course Sarge. But I was just saying. Besides, I do not want to their filthy claws touching your ass, Sarge".

"One more word Ramirez and I'll make sure you clean all of the base toilets with your tooth brush" he threatened. But just then, several mandrill-monkey growl and cheers came from the front.

"Speaking of a nightmare" Ramirez said again.

"Quiet!" Parker ordered his men in a low voice. He looked around, trying to determine where the cheering came from. "Follow me" he said again in a low voice. He and his men went where the apes where making all the fuss

They were getting near and Parker saw a low hill up ahead. The apes were on the other side. They were getting closer and Parker got down and advances with further care. As they neared the top, he got prone and advanced with their knees and elbows. His men followed suit. Clearing the ridge, Parker saw what was on the other side.

It was a mandrill-ape camp, and there were a lot of them. At least a hundred of them. The cheering, growls and overall scandal where coming from this group. A huge fire was alight in the center of the camp, and many apes where seen. They carried climbs, spears, shields, swords… any kind of weaponry. But the interesting fact was that they were jumping, spinning, running… doing many things around the single huge pit.

"Whoa!" Ramirez exclaimed in a low voice. Parker just turned to look at him. "Look at them. They look like a victory dance of some sort… or they are preparing for the war march. Is either one of those or it is a real live 'Rain Dance'".

Parker could hear some of his men trying to prevent a chuckle form escaping, some unsuccessfully however. Parker just rolled his eyes. _Trust Ramirez to always say something funny. _Ramirez was fun having around… but sometimes, he did some inappropriate comments.

Fortunately, they were far away from the apes that the chuckle from some men went unnoticed by the apes.

Parker surveyed the ground in a quick look and formed a plan on his mind.

"Ok. Sarge?" he asked for his second in command. When he got his attention, he continued. "Stay here with your squad. The rest of us will flank from the west. When we open fire, go downhill and begin to engage them".

"I like it. Simple… and deadly." he acknowledged.

"Remember to wait for us. Lock and Load your weapons!" Rounds were chambered and safeties turned off. All of the soldiers carried a M4 carbine with an under barrel grenade launcher.

And with that, he and five other soldiers started to surround them and attack them from the side. Ramirez went with him. It took them some time get around and get in close. When they were near, they went prone once again and got closer still. One guy got behind a rock, Ramirez and two others behind a tree, and lastly, Parker and other got in something that could be called a ditch.

No one fired a shot until the Lieutenant give the order. Parker looked at his men to see where they were. He saw Ramirez making some hand signals to him that he knew very well. _Grenades._ Parker just nodded and passed the idea to the others. There was some shuffling as grenades were loaded on the tubes.

The soldiers looked for the juiciest target of many apes clustered they could find and marked them. They were ready and the soldiers looked at Parker. He only nodded.

Five 'Poofs' sounded as the grenades exited their respective tubes, followed closely by five explosions. Screams and shrills came from the camp as apes were caught in the blast. They killed nearly twenty apes with the initial attack. Then, they started shooting. Confusion came quickly to the camp with the sudden explosions and shots. They needed some shot to topple an ape, or a well place head or neck shot. But still, it was easy picking.

The fun could not last forever, because the apes were beginning to get organized. Some apes found out where the shots where coming from and started charging them. Some of the other après used bows and arrows. Unfortunately, the shooting gallery ended quickly, but the toll had already been extracted.

That's was when five other explosions and shooting came from another part of the camp. The apes did not know where they were being attacked form, which only raised the confusion that they already had.

But they were getting organized. Arrows flew and stuck nearby Parker. He got to cover after he had shot every single shot of his weapon. He reloaded as fast as he could and rose again to continue to fire.

A sudden scream came from within his ranks, and parker knew one of his men had been his. He quickly looked around and saw Ramirez already helping the wounded one to cover. _He will take care of him_. He returned to the slaughter that was happening on the camp.

The apes lost all cohesion that could be seen and began to run. Some unfortunate apes ran directly at where the soldier where, resulting in a pint-blank kill. It took less than a minute for the skirmish to be over. Many apes had fled the place, but they still killed a lot of them impressive. Shells littered the ground near every soldier at the end of the skirmish.

"Ramirez, how's Heffron?" Parker asked about his wounded soldier.

"Arrow wound on the leg. He is all right and I'm patching him up. He will not get away easily sir".

"Good. Stay with him. The rest of you, come with me. We will make sure the area is secure. Five meters apart".

They left their places and began to sweep the camp searching for any hostile. They advanced cautiously, having their weapons raised. They walked over the corpses that they just had slew. Some of the apes were still alive. They were put out of their misery with a head shot from their M9 pistols. Parker saw the Sarge enter the camp in much the same manner with all of his squad. They searched the whole camp.

Parker heard some noise coming from within a tent that surrounded the fire pit. He turned to look at it and motioned for his one of his soldiers to come with him while the other two continued. They walked quietly toward the tent flap. Parker positioned himself on one side, while the soldier put himself on the other.

But before they could enter, a blast from the tent sent both of them flying away. Parker landed with a grunt, knocking the air out of him. He felt lost for a few second, before he regained his consciousness and start looking for his weapon.

He found it near him, but before he could recover it, a roar was heard coming from the tent. Parkers turned to look and saw an ape… a huge ape covered with some kind of dark armor emerge. He had a long blade in his hands, and by the looks of it, he was not afraid to use it.

This new ape ran toward the other soldier that had been knocked away from the blast. He turned to look at the menacing ape closing on him. Parker saw how he grabbed his M9 pistol and fired. But the ape still came, so the soldier fired all of the bullets, but it seemed it was blocked by the armor he had on.

The solider tried to reload, but the ape was too close. He stabbed him in the chest, and the poor soldier could not even scream his pain, he just gurgled when the blood entered his lungs. He fell to the floor, the sword still in his chest. The ape removed his sword from his victim and turned to look at Parker.

With a roar, he charged at him. Parker ran toward his M4 and took it. He turned around and fired in full automatic mode. He saw how the ape flinched as some bullets found his way past the armor, be he kept coming. Soon, he ran out of ammo and the ape was on top of him.

He took out his pistol and shoot what he could before the ape slashed at him in a horizontal arc with his sword. He barely rolled out of the way form the blade that had already claimed a life of his men. He got up and fired the remaining bullets.

_The damn ape won't budge._

He ran out of ammo again and didn't have time to reload, as the ape was already on him. As a last choice, he took out his knife and prepared to confront the enemy.

The ape again slashed in a horizontal arc, and Parker avoided it by crouching. He used the opening to stab him in the chest, but the ape avoided him by jumping away. _Damn, this guy is fast._ The ape again rushed at parker and this time, he tried to stab at him. Parker dodged left and tried a stab of his own, but the ape released one arm form the sword and batted him away.

Parker fell to the ground when he lost his balance. This was the opening the ape had been waiting. He jumped high in the air, his sword ready to pierce Parker's chest. Parker rolled away before the sword met his flesh. He continued to roll away just to be sure he was out of reach from the sword.

He rolled away kite a way before he turned to look at the ape. The sword had stuck deep on the ground and he was trying to pull it free. He tried to get up and use this opportunity that has presented itself. He ran toward the ape intent on killing him. But before he could arrive, the ape raised one hand. Parker felt an invisible force push him in the chest with such strength, that he flew away, much like the first time. He met the ground one more.

Just then, the ape freed his sword from the ground and charged at Parker. He got up and got ready to receive his charge. Parker got up, but instantly went down again. That hit that he had received from the ape hurt. This time, his luck had run out.

But before the ape was too close, a sudden explosion engulfed the charging ape. The explosion was near enough, for Parker to feel the heat and smell burned flesh. The shockwave also sent him to the ground.

Parker got up fast and had enough time to see the fire cleared. Not much remained from the ape.

"HUA!!! Con eso tuvo!" a voice came _Ramirez…_ "That got him for good, sir!!! That ape won't be getting up again. Looks like I got here just in time" Ramirez sad

Parker turned to look and saw Ramirez, pointing his weapon at the ape. He had used the grenade launcher.

"Damn you Ramirez, you could have killed me with the explosion" Parker lashed at his soldier.

"You are welcome!" Ramirez said in a smug voice. "You OK?"

"Not thanks to you" Parker said. "Heffron?"

"I was entering the camp when I heard the commotion. I came as soon as I could. Damn! That ape was beating the crap out of you, sir. You were lucky I was around in town. I figured it would take more than a simple shot to take him down, hence the grenade". Ramirez looked expectantly to Parker.

Parker just knew what Ramirez was waiting for. A thank you. But he would not thank him. Instead, he said. "Job well done". That's the biggest praise Parker would give him.

"It was… it was nothing sir" he said again in a smug voice as he waved his hand, motioning as if to just put it down.

_Damn Ramirez! He always finds a way to turn it._

"What was wrong with you when you were sent flying without even being touched?" Ramirez asked. "It looked freaky… like magic. My grandma ALWAYS told me never to ge into the paranormal things".

"Hell if I know Ramirez. H just lifter his arm, and I was sent flying away"

Just then, the rest of the squad came up.

"Sir, you are all right?" the Sarge said.

"Yes, thanks Sarge"

Then, one of the men that had went to check on the fallen soldier, came and said "He's gone". All of the men lowered their heads, grief that they had lost one of their fellows. But they had things to do yet.

"Check all of the tents and see that no more enemies are lurking around "Parker ordered. "Once it is clear, radio for pick-up. I would like to take this ape and its armor and have it examined. Damn thing withstood a full clip. Use grenade launchers if you see another ape like this".

"Yes sir!" the Sarge saluted. "You heard him. MOVE IT YOU MAGGOTS! You… get Heffron and bring him here" he yelled at the men.

The all of the men scattered by pairs and checked all of the nearby tents. One of them, went for the wounded soldier that Ramirez had left while saving Parker. The lieutenant got up with a wince, but he still help to clear the area.

"Clear!"

"Same here!"

"Area is secure!"

"Call in the bird".

They walked around for a while as they waited for their transport to arrive. They tended to Heffron, covered the body of the fallen soldier and started looking at what the apes where doing in the tents.

"Walk around the camp. Get in every tent and watch for anything worth taking for those scientist. The one who find the best will get the beer of tonight from the one who did found the worst!!!" Sarge shouted at the group. As a response, everyone scattered looking for something worth taking.

"What do you got?"

"Some crystals!"

"I found weapons and armor!"

"Hey… I got a book!!!"

"Can you read it?"

"Uh… no"

"Useless then!"

"I found some nice souvenirs here!"

The soldier entered the tents and started rummaging through thing they did not have the least idea what things they had. It looked so alien to them. Crystals, armors, weapons, some maps and writing they could not understand and much more.

They stared to hear the 'chop chop' sound that indicated that the chopper coming was near.

"Form up in the pit. This party is over" Parker told his men. They began to assemble near the fire that had already burn out. However, someone was missing. "Ramirez, we are already leaving. Get up here" Parker said through his radio. No response.

"Get your ass up here Ramirez, or I would kick your ass so much that you will not be able to sit for a week" Sarge threatened.

"Sir…" Ramirez said through the radio. "I think I hit the jackpot".

"Explain yourself" Parker said.

"I found something. It would be better if you saw it, sir. I'm some tents away, near a wagon covered with a blanket". Parker and the Sarge looked at each other with confused looks on their faces.

"This better be good Ramirez" Sarge finally said as both made their way toward Ramirez. They did not take long to find where he was. He was standing near what appeared to be a wagon. It wasn't that big, but big enough to carry a lot of supplies. A cloth covered its contents.

"What's all this excitement about?" Sarge growled.

"Here, take a look. I will want my beer later this evening" Ramirez said as he lifted the cloth for one of them to look inside. Parker went and looked.

"I'll be damned!" he exclaimed.

* * *

Spyro and Cynder have been given the task of taking care of little Diana. She had shown some improvement like eating and drinking; but she still kept mostly to her own room. Beside that, nothing interesting has been going on around.

Although Spyro liked the peace it provided, he did not like how calm the things seemed to be given the circumstances. It seemed so unreal, like if anything would break the fragile spell of peace. But soon, the calm and peace ended for better.

It was past noon when all the commotion came. Spyro ran toward it, followed closely by Cynder and Sparx. They arrived at a near the forbidden passage that lead to the Valley of Avalar. What they saw astonished them.

There were dragons coming from the tunnel. Three dragons… five… seven… a dozen… more still came. Spyro knew in an instant. _The survivors of the dragon colony._ Some dragon looked injured, while other were just fine. Most of them were adults with a few young ones; but no children. All of them looked tired. Spyro looked at their faces and what he saw, turned his heart cold. Their faces showed how tired they were; but their eyes where empty. They had already lost hope of surviving.

"Bring food and water!" Incendio said as he arrived at all speed. "Come, you are weary. You must keep your strength". The dragons did not even protest as they followed the fire dragon. Still dragons came out of the tunnel.

Then a massive yellow dragon came out of the tunnel. By the looks of it, he was the eldest of the group. He looked around and spotted Terrador and the other guardians as they looked at the dragons that came.

"By the ancestors. The Guardians!" he gasped. Nearly all dragons turned to look at the three guardians and they opened their eyes wide. The guardians looked at each other, unsure of what to do. "But, you were captured!" the yellow dragon still did not believe his eyes.

Terrador then regained his composure and said. "Yes, we were; but we are free now and willing to help".

The yellow dragon started to walk toward the guardians. "Thank you. I am the eldest of this group. Seeing you alive bring us back hope".

"Do not lose hope. Never that" Cyril said calmly. "We learned that the same way you did… when we though there was none, hope came".

"That is wise, Cyril. But my eyes must be deceiving me because I only see three of you. Where is the fire guardian?"

The guardians looked at the ground. There was no word that needed to be spoken to understand the message.

"That's bad news indeed" the elder said in a low voice. "But we must tell you something of great importance!"

"You mean the army that is coming? Yes, we knew about that already". Terrador said to the elders great surprise.

"Oh, how…"

"We received news from some of our cheetah allies about some dragon that arrived to their village and told them what happened".

"OK. Once again, we appreciate your hospitality. But, if I may ask… how did you escaped from the darkmaster?"

"I set them free" Spyro said as he made his way toward them. That was a mistake.

The elder turned to look at him, and his eyes went wide. "THE PURPULE DRAGON!" he said really out loud. This caused all of the dragons that were there to look at him and open their eyes in turn.

"The purple dragon!"

"The legends are true!"

"We are saved!"

"It's a miracle!"

Whispers were traded all around the group, which caused Spyro to feel uncomfortable with all the gazes directed at him.

"Is it true guardians? Did he really rescue you?"

"Yes he did. This is Spyro, the one that have helped us so much"

"He is too young" the elder still could not believe his eyes. "I would certainly like to hear your story, young Spyro".

Spyro turned to look desperately at the guardian for some help. He did not want to be telling his story while every dragon was watching his every move. It just made him uncomfortable. But the Terrador had other things in mind.

"Let's go and talk about what has happened. We would like to know about this enemy you encountered" Terrador said. Spyro, in turn, turned to look at Cynder for some help. She got the message.

"Sorry Terrador, but we got to look after the little one" Cynder said as she walked next to Spyro. She tried to help him, but her interruption proved to be a worse mistake than Spyro's.

The elder turned to look at her, and his eyes went wide with shock. Then, they turned into anger in a flash.

"Cynder!" he hissed.

All of the dragons turned to look at the small black dragon that stood near Spyro. Fast, really fast, all of them recognized her as the Black Serpent. Growls and roar of rage filled the area, as each dragon prepared to jump to Cynder and kill her where she stood.

Spyro sensed what was going on around him and acted. But one of them was faster. Before Spyro could act, he jumped at Cynder and lashed at her with his talons. She was hit with his claws in her side and was sent stumbling to the side, where it ended near the feet of some very angry dragons.

Spyro ran to her, but the beating had already started. The dragons were lashing at Cynder with their tails and paws, punishing her in every imaginable way as the attackers vented their rage and anger.

In a crazy action, and his desire to protect Cynder, he jumped at her formed, and used his own body to cover her from the beating. Spyro felt the blows land on him, and he gritted his teeth in pain. But he did not care; his only concern was for Cynder's safety.

It felt like hours, every blow shaking his body, but he did not released Cynder.

A sudden huge roar filled the air and the beating stopped. Spyro opened his eyes and saw Terrador fully erect, his eyes blazing fire in his anger.

"HOW DARE YOU??? HOW DARE YOU STRIKE AT THE DRAGONS THAT ARE UNDER THE TUTELAGE OF THE GUARDIANS???" Terrador roared with all his might. Everyone, dragons, moles and cheetah alike, stepped away from him. The eyes of Cyril and Volteer looked like they were about to murder the dragons that had attacked Spyro and Cynder.

"But guardians, she is Cynder, the Black Serpent. She hunted our kind. She MURDERED innocent dragons: males and female, old and young, All without mercy." one dragon said.

"DO YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW WHO SHE IS? I PERFCETLY KNOW WHO SHE IS, HER HISTORY, AND HER ACTIONS!!!" Terrador lashed at the one who had talked.

"Then why is she under your protection? She ought to be killed on the spot". Spyro felt as Cynder trembled under him. He wanted to console her, comfort her, tend to her wounds… but it was not the time.

"Do not speak of things that you do not understand!!!" Cyril this time said. "Your pride and anger has blinded you into acting in a much undignified way!!!"

"But she has killed our relatives! We want justice!!!" another one exclaimed. This was met with roars of approvals.

"Justice has been served upon her" Volteer said, this time without that quick tongue of his. "But what you wanted, was NOT justice: it was revenge. It clouded your mind. It clouded it enough not to see who you were striking at".

The dragons turned to look at Cynder, only to discover that Spyro was on top of her, shielding her prom most of the blows.

"You were supposed to kill her, not protect her!" yet another one exclaimed. Spyro shot an icy stare toward the one who said that. He heard Cynder sob under him when she heard that comment.

During all this, the elder remained quiet, although his eyes radiated anger.

"She had done more that you know" Spyro said toward the assembly, his voice spitting venom. "Had it not been for her, this world would have been destroyed during the cataclysm, ending all of your lives". This seemed to quiet, and surprise the assembly.

"Why would she do that?" another one said.

"She has turned good after I released her from Malefor corruption. Since then, she has helped in bringing him down in any way she could".

"And what about all the deaths of those we cared about? Will she go unpunished?"

"She cannot be held responsible for actions that were beyond her control" Spyro defended Cynder.

"And that is final" Terrador said. "Those who do not want her near, can leave this city right now. If you do stay, you will not harm her or I will get you out of this city before you even know it" he finished with determination.

This seemed to shock more the assembled dragons into silence. Terrador walked slowly toward the two young dragons, the dragons parted to grant him passage. Terrador lowered his head so he was level with Spyro.

"Go and attend to your duties. This is not over yet and it will take some convincing. Try to keep out of sight". Then, Terrador turned toward the eldest. "Will you be kind enough to follow me? I think we have some matters to discuss" Terrador said, still angry for what had happened.

Spyro quickly took Cynder, who offered no resistance and lead her toward the city hall. Once they arrived to his room, since Cynder's was occupied by Diana, she collapsed on the bed and started to cry. He inspected her wounds. They were not severe: which were some bad vruises bruises and a lot of scratches. He tried to console her, but she was unreachable.

They spent a few hours like that, Spyro trying to talk to her, and Cynder not responding to his attempts. It broke Spyro's heart to see her like this. _She does not deserve this. Had she not suffered enough already?_

* * *

Cynder left for her won room later that day. She had not spoken to Spyro the whole time, and he began to worry about her. When he entered her own room, she locked the door, keeping Spyro out. Diana was still inside, and Spyro guessed Cynder somehow needed Diana reassurance, much as Diana needed Cynder's. Spyro could only hope the best for Cynder.

He left the city hall and walked among the city streets, wandering with no clear place to go, nor any friend to visit. He just walked.

He noticed that the city held many more dragons. Spyro saw that the dragons looked at him with mixed feeling. Anger, surprise, respect were the most common. Hope was there also.

He walked for a while, not really going someplace. Just then, a golden glow appeared in front of his face.

"Hey Spyro buddy. Long time no seen".

"Hello Sparx" he said discouraged.

"Hey, are you all right? I have flown here to see you, and this is how you receive me? How ungrateful".

"It's not that Sparx. It's just…".

"The incident with the dragons? The entire city knows about it. And I tell you, those dragons are right. Cynder caused problems. I mean, look at what she did with just his presence when they arrived".

Spyro just stared at his brother for that comment.

"Whoa, hey buddy. No need to look at me like that".

"Then keep that kind of opinions to yourself" Spyro said coldly. "Do you know how many dragons arrived?"

"Almost two hundred or so Hunter says".

Before they could say anything a green dragoness came toward him. Spyro was surprised to see her approach like that.

"Excuse me" she said a little bit shyly. "Are you Spyro?"

"Your reputation spreads like wildfire" Sparx commented on his ear.

"Yes, I am" Spyro answered the question. "What is do you want?" he asked a little bit coldly. This caused the dragoness to drop her head.

"I'm sorry for about what happened earlier. It's hard for many of us to accept Cynder. But at least Terrador made us not to harm her."

Spyro hung his head. "Forgive me and my tone of words. I was also angry at how they treated her so unfairly. She isn't evil anymore and she does not deserve it. But… well, what can I do to help you?"

"I am looking for my child, Diana. I was told that you were keeping watch on her" she said. This news made Spyro beam.

"Yes, she is. I was afraid that her parents were killed and that she would be an orphan".

"Thank you, Spyro. Thank you" she was almost bursting with tears. "I have been looking for her everywhere since I told her to fly away".

"Good Spyro, the protector. The title suit you" Sparx said. But since he was ignored, he flew away.

"Where is the father?" Spyro asked as they made their way toward the city hall.

"He… didn't make it".

"I'm sorry" Spyro said silently. The spent the rest of the walk in silence, until they reached Cynder's room.

"Cynder?" Spyro knocked the door, "Are in there?"

"This is Cynder's room? Is my little Diana inside with her?" the mother began to fret.

"I don't know why, but Diana seemed more comfortable with Cynder" Spyro told her. "Cynder? They come for Diana. Her mother is here" he tried once more to reach her.

They heard the lock turn and the door slowly opened. Cynder was on the other side. She had bloodshot eyes, sign that she had been crying the whole time.

"Cynder, this is Diana mother. She has come to pick her little girl" Spyro said to Cynder with worry in his voice. She just moved aside and allowed them to enter.

The sheets where Cynder had been sleeping were a mess. They were all rugged and some of them were torn, and the pillows were scattered. But on the bed, there sleeped a peaceful little dragon child.

"Diana?" the mother asked. The daughter only stirred. "Diana?" she asked again, and this time, the little one opened he eyes and turned to look.

"Mama?" she asked, unsure if this was a dream or reality.

"DIANA!" with that, the mother ran toward daughter.

"MAMA!" and the daughter leapt toward her mother.

They nuzzled each other once they were together, tears swelling from their eyes. Spyro could only smile as the family was reunited. They were lost and they found each other. In the midst of darkness and shadow, the light shone.

The mother turned to look at both of them, tears still falling freely from her eyes. "Thank you! Thank you so much for taking care of her! I do not know what I would have done if she too…" she couldn't finish.

"It's all right" Cynder said, getting out of her own shell of depression. "She is a good little girl".

The mother only looked back at Cynder, but neither with anger nor malice. Right now, her heart only knew happiness.

"Thank you!" she said again.

"I think you should spend a while alone" Spyro suggested. The mother only nodded; but before she left she thanked them again.

They were left alone in Cynder's room after the two females had left. Spyro and Cynder felt happy for both of them. They were reunited.

"Cynder" Spyro stared. "Are you all right?" She nodded. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"No need" she said. "I was sad about all the things I did. But when I saw Diana reunited with her mother, those feeling passed away. I felt that I had done something small but very important for two souls".

"And you did Cynder. You did" Spyro said, he too felling happy.


	10. Chapter 10

Spyro: Origins_Chapter 10

The next day in the morning was a lot of activity. They needed to feed two hundred dragons… very hungry dragons. Incendio was shouting order over the nosier of so much talking at the cooks to prepare food for all of the new refugees, as well as for the entire city.

Spyro and Cynder walked together, side by side. Dragons looked at Spyro with awe and with respect, but they still held resentment for Cynder. But they did not lay a claw on her for fear of Terrador's wrath.

Spyro was trying to find the dragon guardians. He wanted to know what they had discussed yesterday regarding Cynder, as well any news. He found them talking with some of the elders of the group of dragon that had arrived.

They were in a very vivid conversation, somewhat separated from the rest of the group. Spyro approached to try and hear what was being said, but as he approached, one of them looked at him and Cynder, and said something fast at the others. The conversation they had been having ended abruptly.

"Spyro, Cynder" Cyril said. "What bring you here? You should be enjoying this small feast, if it can be called that".

"I just wanted to know about Cynder's position" Spyro wanted to know.

"She will not be harmed" Terrador said, shooting a glance towards the elders. "I have explained to them the situation and they understand to some extent".

"That's good to hear. And, what news do they bring form this new army?" The question remained floating for some moment, and Spyro waited.

"Do not concern yourself with that at this moment" Terrador said.

"But Terrador…" Cynder tried to protest.

"You should enjoy the food, young dragons" he said, signaling the end of the conversation. Spyro and Cynder turned to leave, and as they did, the conversation the elders had been having, resumed in earnest.

"Something is wrong" Spyro told Cynder when they were far enough not to be overheard. "They know something and they are trying to keep it secret. They do not want us to know what it is".

"We already knew that something was wrong. But, I guess it's worse than we thought".

They continued to walk among the crowd. Some dragons gave them way, either to give SPyro some room to walk or to avoid making contact with Cynder. They got themselves some food and sat themselves somewhat apart from the other dragons. They just did not like too much company. They had just started to eat when Sparx arrived.

"Hey buddy. How things are going?"

"I think they are fine, Sparx; considering that we under siege" Spyro said in a somber voice.

"Come on, light up a little bit. I was just trying to make some conversation". Sparx said in an annoyed voice.

"Sorry Sparx, It's not a good time".

"It is never is a good time". Spyro and Cynder smiled at his retort.

"Sorry Sparx" Cynder said. "Do you have any news".

"Humfp. Well, I helped organize this little party with Incendio. Also, I have heard stories about these new dragons that came. It appears that they were hidden in a little colony of theirs when a army attacked. They couldn't defend themselves and fled. They couldn't do what Spyro and I did together!"

Before Spyro could respond, a blue icy dragoness came to them. "You must be Spyro, is it not?" she asked.

"Oi! Your name is known by everybody" Sparx complained. "And what about me? Am I also popular after all I have done?"

"Ah, of course, the helper of the Great Purple Dragon" she said looking at the dragonfly.

"What the…" Sparx choked.

"Yes, I am" Spyro said.

"It is good to see other dragons near my age than all of those adults. Not many left with all we have been trough". She was bigger than Cynder, but not by much. If Spyro could imagine her age, he would put it just under Incendio's age; which was almost twice of Spyro. She was a more voluminous than Cynder's long and sleek form. "It is such an honor to meet you" she said with a giggle.

"What?" Spyro was confused. _Honor?_

"To finally meet the one who saved the guardians from the evil" she turned to see Cynder, who stared back. "You set them free from Cynder's clutches"

"HEY! I was with him all the time. I to pass through immeasurable dangers myself, you know" Sparx tried to take some praise.

"You must have been very brave to face that evil all by yourself" she said as she took a step closer to Spyro.

"Uh… actually… it was not that difficult" he lied. It had been very difficult, and he had been death scared sometimes during that journeys. "Uh… who told you that?"

"I saw you earlier, when I entered the city" she said as she blinked several times, opening and closing her crystal blue eyes. "Then, I asked the guardians about you. Are you a guardian too?"

"What? ME? No no. I'm just…" Spyro tried to protest, but was cut short.

"You must have so much power to accomplish those feats. It's a wonder you are not a guardian yourself!" she giggled. Spyro was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Uh? Excuse me, but, who are you?" Spyro tried to change subject.

"I'm Glacia" she said in a teasing way, lifting her head high in the air and moved herself so he could see her entire body.

"Uh… nice to meet you… Glacia" She giggled a bit when he mentioned her name. During this time, Cynder was watching her every move, not liking the way she was behaving.

"You would have been a cute guardian" she giggled once more.

Spyro, Cynder and Sparx jerked in surprise. Spyro could feel his blood running to his face and begin to show red. Cynder's eyes focused intently on Glacia, wishing she could go away.

"Uh…" Spyro didn't know what to say.

"If you could excuse us, please" Cynder said with the most cold voice she could muster.

"Oh, come on. Let me talk with you some more" she said. "Besides, I would like to know better some of you" she turned to look at Spyro with a gleam in her eye.

"Excuse me" Cynder was starting to get annoyed. "But we would like some privacy"

"Cool down!" Glacia said to Cynder. To prove her point, she exhaled a cold air over her.

"Why you…" Cynder was about to pounce. Thanks heaven, that Terrador just came at that moment.

"Looks that you two are getting to know other dragons. Good" Terrador said with a smile. "Now, I need you two to go and do some errands for me".

Spyro accepted at once and Cynder said she would help.

* * *

"How dare she?" Cynder fumed in her own room after they had completed Terrador's errand. "She acts as she owns the place and everyone is supposed to follow her!" She looked at the window and saw the sun set on the horizon.

She turned back again and jumped to her bed groaning and cursing. "She was all over him in just a moment! That poor excuse of a lizard! Thanks to Terrador, we managed to get away in time!"

She mumbled about what had occurred. She did not want her near Spyro. She wanted to leave him alone.

With a start, Cynder realized something. _Am I jealous?_ Everything pointed that she indeed was. She hung her head in shame. _How could I be so selfish? I should not try to keep Spyro away from the others. _But she could not help it.

She got on her bed and got to sleep. Her dreams were full of Spyro.

She was flying with Spyro; like when they did after Malefor was defeated. They laughed and enjoyed each other company as they played. How wonderful it was, just the two of them with no worries on their minds.

Suddenly, a blue speck appeared on the horizon. It was flying, like they were. The speck turned to be a blue dragon, and the dragon turned to be Glacia.

In Cynder's dream, Spyro turned away from Cynder when Glacia was close enough. The two of them stared to fly together, laughing. They stared to fly away, leaving Cynder alone. She tried to pursue them, but they were too fast. It was only a matter of time before they disappeared.

Cynder was left alone in the world.

Cynder woke from her dream with a start, sobbing uncontrollably. Her heart hurt from all the pain he felt at being left behind. The dream had been awful. Spyro had gone with Glacia, and had left her without a second thought. Cynder could not help but cry until she fell asleep once again.

* * *

The next morning brought a big surprise. The army they had been waiting had finally arrived. They used the night to cover their movement so that they could be in sight of the city during morning.

Spyro was in the walls with the guardian, dragons, moles and cheetahs, looking at this new threat. Cynder was nowhere to be seen, and Spyro was starting to get worried. _So many. We can't possibly win against that many. They will overrun this place._ Spyro thought grimly.

"My guess is that they will try to assault the walls once they have built siege engines" Terrador said toward the group. "We must try to be prepared for them". He began to order the troops around, building catapults and any defense they could imagine.

Spyro helped to where he could, along with Sparx, who was not needed at the moment. He was rolling some logs to build a new catapult when he had an unexpected visit near noon.

"Hi Spyro" a voice came from behind him. He turned to look, and saw Glacia coming to him.

"Uh… hi Glacia" he said, somewhat embarrassed about what happened yesterday.

"What are you doing?" she inquired.

"Helping build defenses around the city.

"Oh… how noble and brave, helping to defend this city" she giggled. Spyro turned to look at her.

"Uh…"

"Come. You need a break. Don't overtire yourself". Spyro turned to look at Sparx.

"Don't look at me" the dragonfly said with his palms up. Spyro turned to look at the moles thet were building the catapult.

"We are near done. Take a break". Spyro sighted. He really needed a break.

"Come, walk with me" Glacia urged Spyro with a motion with her tail.

Spyro decided he would go and Sparx would accompany them. "So, tell me about yourself" Glacia inquired. Spyro started to tell her about his life. Glacia was really surprised about him being raised by dragonflies.

"How odd it would have been. Raised by dragonflies!" she exclaimed.

"I am here, you know" Sparx said, annoyed how she not seemed to care about anyother except Spyro and herself.

"It wasn't" Spyro said before things get worse. "I thought I was a dragonfly myself until my parent, my dragonflies parents told me about how they found my egg".

"Well, you know now what you are, and know where you belong" she told him.

"But sometimes I miss being a dragonfly!" Spyro sighted. "No worries at all"

Just then, they came across Cynder. She was helping with some preparations for the defense of this city herself.

"Cynder!" Spyro exclaimed as he made his way toward her. "Where have you been? I was worried".

"I have been helping around" she said truthfully. But at the same time, she had been avoiding him.

"Well, it's good to see you are all right!" he said in relief.

"My, isn't it Cynder… the one who was the Black Serpent!" Glacia said trying to make Cynder remember her past crimes. Cynder only hung her head.

"She isn't anymore!" Spyro defended her.

"Well Spyro, you have an interesting life: being raised by dragonflies, freeing the guardians, comforting and beating Cynder, befriending her, being trapped in a crystal for three years defeating the Darkmaster. That is a lot". Spyro did not know if it was a compliment or not.

"Spyro" Cynder tried to get his attention. "Will you help me with this?" she indicated at her work. He nodded.

"Then, I guess this is it. I will leave you for now. And Spyro…" she said as he walked by him. "I enjoyed our little chat and walk" she said, using her tail to touch Spyro at his tail, and run the whole length of his body, ending under his chin. He froze at this sudden and unexpected action. Cynder's pupils contracted, and seemed to emanate fire from her eyes, her body went completely rigid and her teeth clenched audibly. If stares could kill, Glacia would be very dead right now.

"Seen you soon" Glacia said with that smile of hers and went away.

Sparx flew next to Cynder when Galcia was away and Spyro could not overhear.

"Looks like someone is looking for Spyro's attention".

Cynder eye twitched and swatted with the flat end of her tail blade at the annoying dragonfly, sending him stumbling in the air.

"HEY!!!" he shouted. "What did I said?"

"She acts as if she owns the place! She does as she pleases her and to hell with everybody else!" Cynder growled.

"Figured out as much. Though you have to admit, she really has a good eye for dragons". Cynder growled once more and tried to swat again at Sparx, but he flew out of the way.

"Whoa! Calm down!" he said apologetically. "Why such aggressiveness? I know you are evil, but you have not acted like this since then. Are you getting back to the dark side again?"

"No" Cynder responded. "It's just…" she turned to look at Spyro.

"Ah! So that what it is!" Sparx said triumphantly.

"What?" Cynder asked, turning to look back at him.

"Spyro, of course. You like him". He teased.

"Me? Ha, of course not" Cynder lied, and Sparx knew it.

"Come on!!! I have seen you! You shoot glances his way every now and then. You turn shy sometimes with him. And just right now, you were almost ready to murder Glacia when she rubbed herself all over Spyro".

"I… he…" Cynder tried to protest but then, she sighted in defeat. "Yes. I like him".

"I knew it! Does he know?" Sparx asked, turning to look at Spyro. His demeanor changed drastically, and Cynder noticed it, but he decided to ignore it for the moment.

"I guess so, but…. I told him I loved him when the world was breaking apart. I just could not die without letting him know. But he didn't hear me".

"So you said 'I love you' just at the end of the world and he did not hear you?"

"Pretty much" she confessed.

"So, he doesn't know" Sparx said as Cynder hung her head. "Well, I know Spyro. I think he feels the same about you".

"He does?" Cynder asked in disbelief, and hope

"Of course! I am his brother. I know him better than anyone else. And I have seen him too, you know. He sometimes stares at you when you are asleep as if he were under your spell; he sometimes has trouble to breath near when you are near, and show the some of the same symptoms you show. Besides… Spyro has never known any other female beside you, and that makes more comfortable staying with you".

"That's the problem. I am the only female that he has ever met. Now that Glacia is here, he could be attracted to her. She can spike his curiosity".

"Then tell him not to do so"

"I can't do that. Who am I to deny him that happiness? He deserves it more than anyone else".

"Leaving you alone and unhappy?" Sparx just said what she had dreamed last night. "Come on! You too deserve to be happy. Are you not going to fight for what you want? That's not the Cynder that I know".

Cynder looked at Sparx, who was hovering right in front of her. This was a new Sparx, and Cynder liked it.

"You are right. I will do so." Cynder said with determination. "But… what if he doesn't want me?" Cynder started to lose hope once again.

"Don't worry. He will. And, I will help you" Sparx offered.

This was a new Sparx, all right. Cynder liked it, but this was way too much of a change.

"Why?" she asked. "Why do you want to help win Spyro? I thought you hated me".

This seemed to bring the old, annoying, ever sarcastic Sparx back. "Yeah… I still do. But I hate that Glacia even more! I am only choosing the lesser of two evils, so don't get used to it".

Cynder smiled under her face at that comment. That was more like Sparx. With that, both put themselves to work.

* * *

Dusk was approaching fast when the alarm came.

"ENEMY AERIAL FORCES ARE COMING". Spyro ran to the walls to see what was happening. He arrived at the same time as Cynder did and saw at the approaching enemy. A lot of wyverns were flying high, carrying something under them.

"PREPARE FOR BATTLE!!! DRAGONS GET READY TO FLY!!!" Terrador yelled next to Spyro. Then, in a low voice "This was too fast. They are attacking too soon".

The host of wyverns was closing in fast, and behind them, a never ending wave of enemy soldiers. The new army and the rest of the old one had combined their forces and were attacking.

The walls were full with the archers, the catapults loaded, and the troops were nervous. All were looking toward the incoming host.

"LOOSE!!!"

The catapults released their rocks, bows twang as the arrows flew, and the huge roar of the dragon organ responded to the call.

"RISE!!!" Terrador said as he began beating his massive wings to engage the incoming wyverns. Spyro jumped and beat his wing closely after Terrador. Cynder followed closely behind him as well as nearly every dragon available in the city.

They flew directly at the oncoming wyvern host , that had some of their numbers fallen by the arrows. Some of the loads they were carrying fell to the ground, and when it made impact, a huge explosion followed.

"DO NOT LET THEM ENTER THE CITY!!!" Terrador yelled.

Spyro perfectly knew why. Those new devices would make a big mess of things if they were dropped inside the city. Building would collapse and soldiers would be killed. They must not let them pass and allowed them to drop their load.

Nearly half of the wyverns dropped their load, which exploded on the ground, and moved forward. They were going to protect those that carried the explosives from the dragons.

"Spyro, Cynder!" Terrador called them. "You two are the fastest. Remain behind and stop any that get past our defense line". Both young dragons felled back and watched.

The two flying armies came closer, and neither of them seemed to give any indication they would change course. This would be a head on collision in the air. They were coming closer, and Spyro could see well how many they faced. They were outnumbered, but the dragons had the advantage of the breath attacks.

They were getting closer; just a few more wing beats. They raced toward each other at maximum speed. They showed no indication they were going to stop. They were just right in front of each other!

Both groups crashed in mid-air! Dragons and wyverns alike, made collision with each other. Some crashed head on and made a complete stop and began falling; together, struggling with the other before they hit the ground.

The dragons used their breath attacks over those that came close enough to use at, sending to the ground below a frozen wyvern, or a burning one, or a dead one. Some wverns teamed up to have supremacy over a lone dragon, making it fall to the ground as they attacked from several sides.

Roars and shrills were head over the battlefield; some were of pains, other from anger. Meanwhile, Spyro and Cynder were patrolling behind the main group, watching for any wyvern that passed the battle.

"Over there!" Cynder said as she spotted a lone wyvern get past the defense. She swooped dwon at the enemy and used her wind power to send him to the ground, out of control. He hit the ground with his cargo, ensuring a quick dead by the explosion.

Spyro saw several other wyverns get past the dragon line, making their way toward the city. He flew as fast as he could to intercept them. He took two of the seven out and the archers two three more. Only two had the chance to drop their load on the city. Explosions were heard followed by screams of pain and agony, which made Spyro flinch their eyes in sympathy.

"SPYRO!" Cynder called. He turned to look and saw another few who had managed to get past the defense. He had to concentrate on the battle now.

It lasted a few minutes, the air skirmish. Only a few bombs had get past Spyro and Cynder and been dropped over the city.

"FALL BACK! THE MAIN ARMY IS TOO CLOSE!!!" Terrador ordered a halt. They were in danger from the dark army arrows now, and stay and fight would be suicide. The dragons flew back to the city. Many of them were wounded, some were fine, and others… did not make it back at all.

Now, the real battle was about to begin as the dark army came closer to the walls

* * *

It was midnight when the battle was over. Fires were ravaging across the city form all of the catapult rocks and incendiary projectiles that had landed on the city.

This was bad… really bad. They had just barely repelled the enemy from taking over the walls by destroying all ladders, and siege towers. The gates had been opened temporarily; but it had taken a lot to close them again. They had suffered a many casualties during this last assault.

Spyro limped his way, since he himself was injured in the battle, and saw the devastation of the city. He helped where he could, since his mind and body where still in a rush after all the adrenaline of the battle.

He had seen Terrador earlier and saw how gloom and sober his expression had been. He did not say it, but Spyro knew with just his expression. _We will not be able to hold another assault like this at the walls. The next one will be the last._

Spyro was walking, trying to find Cynder after all the commotion of the battle. He saw the expression of all of the inhabitants of the city: moles, cheetahs and dragons. They showed weariness, they showed anger, they showed loss of hope… they showed despair.

Especially the dragons that looked at Spyro, showed these things, and Spyro knew why._ I am The Purple Dragon. I am supposed to be the most powerful dragon. Why do I feel so powerless?_ Spyro had lost his powers in what seemed ages ago. He could only lower his head, try and ignore the stares, and continue walking his way._ I am The Purple Dragon and I am supposed to do great things._ _They expect me to do something. BUT WHAT???_

He was told that Cynder had already gone to sleep, and when he was told, he noticed how tired he really was. He decided that he should follow Cynder's example, and rest while he could… he was going to need it. It felt like every step was weighted by iron. It took an enormous amount of effort to reach his bed. When he arrived, he collapsed on the bed, and before he finally fell asleep, one thought crossed his mind. _What am I going to do?_

* * *

Spyro found himself in a place he had been before. Darkness surrounded him and a distant light shone. He was dreaming of the same place… the place where he had seen the crystals floating. He made his way towards the source of light, hopping gain any sort of knowledge.

He got past the darkness and into the source of light. The seven crystals floated high over Spyro. The transparent crystal shone brightly, like last time Spyro had felt it. But there was something different among the other crystals. All of them were the same as before, expect one.

The yellow crystal shone in a very similar way the transparent did when Spyro saw it the first time. The only difference was that it emanated a yellow light.

Spyro took once again his transparent crystal and got closer to the big, transparent crystal. Nothing happened. Next, he went to the yellow one that had changed.

As before, a brought light began to emanate from within, making Spyro close his eyes. Slowly, the light began to fade, enough to see again. Spyro slowly opened his eyes and looked around, expecting the darkness that surrounded him began to move and come toward him, but it did not.

Instead, he saw something else… a figure. He tried to concentrate to make it out, but he still had after effects. He closed his eyes and shook his head to try and cleared it, and when he opened them again, he distinguished what it was. He dropped his mouth open and gasped.

At the sound of the intake of air, the darkness again began to move. Spyro screamed when the darkness surrounded him. He felt fear and anger coming from this shadow. He slowly began to lose consciousness.

* * *

Spyro woke in a very familiar place. He had been here before, just after the Night of Eternal Darkness.

It was here when he met the Chronicler; it was here where he rediscovered his powers once he had lost them after the battle with Cynder; it was here where he had learned to use the Time powers.

"Chronicler!!!" Spyro shouted, this time hoping he would hear him. He looked around and saw the usual floating rocks and pillars. In the distance, he saw the building where he had learned to reawaken his powers.

"Chronicler?" he tried again. This time, the voice answered from nowhere.

"We meet again, young dragon" it said, but it was somehow different. He cast away that thought for the moment.

"Chronicler, why have you called me here?" Spyro asked.

"It was you, young dragon, who wanted to call me" the voice said. Spyro noticed this time that it was definitely different. Had the voice of the Chronicler changed somehow?

"Me?" Spyro asked.

"Yes… you. You have questions you wanted to ask me". Indeed, Spyro had some questions he did want to ask.

"How do I regain my powers?" was his first question, since he had regained them last time with his help. He had been haunted since he lost them, feeling powerless to do much help. He surely would be able to help him.

"You must will them to be back. You must have a need to use them, but only after you recover something that you have lost" he said with a calmness that made Spyro annoyed.

"I really need them. The city is in need of my powers and strength now. And after something I have lost? What could that be?" he asked confused.

"You have to find that out for yourself, I'm afraid". This caused Spyro to grunt his annoyance. _This isn't helping._

"Chronicles, we are desperate. The city of Warfang is about to fall" he then addressed the most pressing matter. "We thought that with Malefor defeat, the army would disband, but it has not done so. How can we defeat this army?" Spyro asked desperately, looking around and hoping to see the Chronicler.

After some silence, the voice answered. "I do not know. That part of the future is hidden from me. My guess is that whatever actions the individuals involved do, whatever decisions are made; it will have an effect on the survival of the city. Will it survive or will it be destroyed along with the inhabitants, I do not know". This time, the Chronicler sounded more serious, which caused Spyro's temper to drop.

That was bad news indeed. What decisions must be made to ensure the survival of the city?

"But how will we know which decisions and actions to make?"

"Follow your heart, young dragon" the voice said. That was when Spyro knew that the voice of the Chronicler had indeed changed. But, oddly, it felt so much more familiar. He had heard it before, but where?

"Chronicler?" he asked tentatively.

"Until we meet again, young Spyro" he said, giving an end to the conversation.

"NO! WAIT!" Spyro shouted, hoping to ask more of the chronicler. His dreams, the crystals, the humans, what about those? He wanted to ask question about those topics.

A flash of bright light ensured, causing Spyro to be blinded.

* * *

Spyro woke in his bedroom with a start. It was still night, and the city was resting after the attack they had suffered that afternoon.

He pondered what the Chronicler had told him. _Do and choose the correct decisions? What decisions?_ But then, he had said t follow his heart.

He searched for an answer deep within him. It took some time, but then, he THOUGHT he knew.

Deep down, Spyro knew what he has to do. His heart has been pulled to do something into a strange direction for some unknown reason… like when he found the transparent crystal in the destroyed dragon temple.

Then his dream was also to be considered. _Coincidence?_

He knew what he had to do. There was a problem, though. _Will the others like it?_


	11. Chapter 11

Here we are... chapter 11. I hope i did well and i hope that you like it. I have posted also chapter 12.

Things will start get more interesting... and things will change. Perhaps... some of you already know what will happen... if not... well.

I do not own the legend of Spyro characters nor the story. However... this particular plot is mine. Also any new character in this story. Any resemblance in any form whatsoever is purely coincidence.

I would really apreciate if you could leave comments and reviews. Critics would be fine too. To know what someone thinks about my story help me improve and inspire me to carry on. So... thank all of you who have favored this troy and those who have posted reviews.

Now... Enjoy chpater 11 and 12.

* * *

Spyro: Origins_Chapter 11

Cynder woke after having a nightmare about being under the influence of the Darkmaster again. She had been having that nightmare for countless time since he was freed from his evil clutches.

She groaned on her bed, whishing for the dream to go away, when he heard footsteps on the hallway. _Who would be awake at this hour? _The paces were slowly going away. Curiosity got the better of her, and decided to investigate. Besides, she was wide awake after that nightmare.

Cynder got up slowly and went to the door doing as little noise as she could. She opened the door with a little squeak, which to Cynder was almost deafening. She got out in time to see a golden tail blade disappear around the corner.

_Spyro?_

What was he doing up at this late hour? Curious and worried for him, she followed.

Spyro went to the main exit of the city hall. Cynder watched as he opened the door a little bit and saw outside. Whatever it was, it seemed to cause alarm to Spyro, because he slowly got the door closed and back stepped.

This caused a problem, because Cynder was behind him. She looked frantically to the sides for some place she could hide. _There!_ She ran and opened the door and entered, closing the door without a sound.

She took a fast look at the room she had entered. Cynder jerked in surprise at whose room she had entered. Glacia. Cynder suppress a growl, fearing either Glacia, or worse, Spyro could hear her. She remained quiet, and waited.

She placed her ear on the door and waited for Spyro to pass. Wherever he was going, it seemed to be in a hurry. Cynder sighted after he passed, her relief evident. She did NOT want to be caught trailing after Spyro.

She opened the door quietly once Spyro had passed. Before she left the room, she shot a glance at Glacia to see if she was asleep. _She is._ Cynder closed the door without a sound, and followed Spyro.

He seemed to be sneaking. He walked slowly, without a sound. He looked everywhere, as if waiting to be caught at any moment.

Spyro arrived at one of the many side doors of the city hall. The same as before, he opened the door slowly and watched outside. This time, he seemed satisfied, because he completely left the building. Cynder ran at the door, and watched Spyro walk through the shadows.

This was a perfect opportunity to use her shadow powers. Darkness surrounded her and it merged with the shadows of the night. She used it to blend with the shadows and pass unnoticed. She could only used for a short period of time, but it was long enough for her to find a hiding spot for Spyro. She moved like a shadow through the darkness… which it was.

Cynder went through alleyways, streets, and plazas following Spyro wherever he went. He seemed to be avoiding everyone! Some guards were somewhat alerted by Spyro when he made his way through, but he managed pass undetected._ What is he up to? _ Spyro finally stopped at the entrance of the ruins of Warfang… the same place they had used to leave the city undetected to attack the Destroyer.

Spyro stooped just in front of the entrance and took a full breath. This was enough… Cynder decided to reveal herself and question him. She left the shadow which she was and approached Spyro.

"What are you doing?" she whispered when she was near Spyro. He jumped from the place he was sitting and turned around at full speed. His amethyst eyes were wide opened when she had the chance to see them. "So?" she questioned.

"Damn, Cynder" he whispered back. "You scared me to death".

"Why were you sneaking?" she shot back.

"I… uh… I was not" he said.

"Liar!" she told him in a low voice. "I have been trailing you since you left your room. You have been avoiding everyone. Now, why are you here? What are you up to?"

Spyro lowered his head. Spyro had hoped to leave the city unnoticed. If he was seen, it would create awkward question he did not want to explain.

"Tell me before I shout to everyone" she threatened. "That will leave you with more question to be answered if you do not want to be seen leaving the city; that if that was your intent by coming here".

"Yes… I will leave the city" he confessed. He looked back up at her face. Her green eyes shone dangerously form its sockets.

"Why?"

"I don't want to answer that. Please, Cynder, don't make me answer it" he pleaded. She only shot him a glance that told him she was not going to let him leave without an explanation. "We cannot hold out another assault. The last one cost us too much".

"But Terrador said nothing of the sort" she told him, hoping he was lying.

"He did not say it; but his eyes told everything. He knows we won't survive another attack! I know he knows" he said in a sad voice.

"Then why are you leaving? We need your help more now than ever" she tried to reason with him.

"I will help defend this city with my life "he said with determination. "But it may not be enough. I have to go and see if I can do something that can help us win this battle".

"What can help us win this battle?" she inquired further.

"That's what I want to keep secret. I am not sure if it will work and I don't want to give hope to the city and dragons only to take it away. It may be a fool's hope. Please Cynder, don't make me say more".

She looked at his eyes and saw that he was pleading with her. He did not want to tell her… he wished not to tell her right now.

"Ok" she sighted. "I'm going with you".

"No" he said sadly.

"Why?"

"You can't help me!"

"But we have done everything together since we were released from the crystal prison! Surely we can do this together" she protested.

"You don't understand. I must do this… alone. I believe I am the only one who can do this and any company may put my mission in danger" he explained. "Please, Cynder, I beg you! Stay!" He pleaded.

"Spyro…"

"Please"

Cynder thought hard for a moment, wondering what to do. She could force his paw and make him stay. That will make him answer questions to her and the guardians; but it will break his trust. She was not ready for that. On the other hand, she could allow him to leave… and hope for the best.

"Ok. How long will you take?" she asked.

"I don't know" he responded truthfully.

"Don't take long. We need you and… please, do not leave us"

"I will not" he promised.

They looked at each other for several moments, drinking each other sights and inhaling the smell of the other. The sight and smells made both dragons loose themselves in each other, ignoring the world for the moment. Both began to feel the magic of the moment, wishing it could never end. Just the two of them together, in peace. No world to worry about.

Spyro looked at those beautiful green eyes of Cynder's, and he saw the worry for him, the hope she wished to be had, the fear she had for him and for the city. He saw that she understood him better than anyone else in the world. It made his heart warm.

She saw Spyros' amethyst eyes, and she saw the fear he held in his heart being so close to this evil, the desire he had for her, and the protection that emanated from him to everything good in the world. She saw that he really appreciated her. I made her heart warm.

"Cynder…" Spyro began to say, but he could not continue… there was a choke in his throat.

"Yes Spyro?"

"I… I…"

"Yes?"

"I wanted to… tell you…" He stammered. "I…" _Damn, why is this so difficult?_

"Spyro, what is wrong?

"I wanted to tell you that I… that I…"

But the moment was interrupted. Footsteps shattered the magic that was at work, breaking both of them from the trance in which only the two of them existed. They both looked toward the noise, and then at each other.

"I'll be waiting for you" she promised.

"And I'll be looking for you when I come back" he promised back.

With that, Spyro entered the tunnel at a dead run. Cynder watched as he disappeared in the darkness. But she could not stay if she wanted to avoid answering questions she needed time to think of the answers. She used her shadow powers to make her way back to her room.

She arrived without incidents and jumped to her bed. She thought of what had happened. Was the city really lost? If so, what could Spyro do to help it? Why such secrecy?

* * *

Cynder woke the next morning a little bit late due to the night activities and the fighting at dusk. She stretched on her bed all of her limbs. She was sore for all the work she had done yesterday.

_Best if I figure out what will happen._

She got up and walked out of city hall and into the streets. Things were gloom and somber. The attack that was launched yesterday had cost too many lives, and people were beginning to get scared. She saw how people were losing hope. Things that should have ended still continued. The war still raged on.

She could feel the tension in the air, the death and fear ranked the air. She saw the destruction that had been caused by this long siege. She tried to ignore all of her senses showing this suffering and concentrate on more pressing matters; how to help.

She helped where she could. Moving logs and rocks, clearing debris, building defenses, bringing water to wounded soldiers, repairing what she could. While she did this, she moved without thinking, her body acting on her own.

"Hey, Cynder!" a voice came. She looked around, and noticed Sparx flying toward her.

"Sparx. How are you?" she asked, although she kinda knew why he was here.

"I am really fine. The city under siege, death everywhere and despair as breakfast" he said with sarcasm. "Hey, have you seen Spyro?" he asked.

_There it is…_ she thought.

"No, I have not seen him since sunrise. Why?" she pretended to inquire.

"I can't find him" Sparx seemed to be almost desperate. "I was told to find him by Terrador; but I have not seen him also since dawn".

"He might just be somewhere else" she tried to alleviate the dragonfly fears. "Why don't you look around for a bit" she suggested.

"I have already done so. I have not found him anywhere. He seems to have disappeared".

"Calm Down! Have you asked around? Some people might have seen him" she assured him.

"I have already made some inquires. No one has seen him today. The last anyone who saw Spyro told me he was entering the City Hall after the battle".

"Maybe he is still asleep" she suggested.

"Already check his room. Wasn't there. I thought you might know where he is".

"I don't know where he is" she answered truthfully.

"I'll look around some more. But if you see him, you will let me know… all right?"

"Sure" she promised as she watched the dragonfly fly away.

Then, she turned to look at the overhead clouds. _Spyro… where are you?_

* * *

Next morning came, and still no sign of Spyro. She was beginning to get worried for him, about how he was faring, where he was and what he was doing. He did not know how long it would take him. _Surely 'I don't know' includes a few days._

But she could not help but worry.

The disappearance of Spyro, which many of them considered the one who would save them from this, had already spread to all corners of the city. This, of course caused the city was beginning to enter a stage of turmoil. Cynder kept her mouth shut, hoping for the best.

She spent the morning helping where she could, ignoring everyone and trying to be ignored. Unfortunately, that was not meant to be.

"Cynder!" came a voice Cynder did not want to hear. She turned to look and found Glacia coming her way.

"What is it?" she asked in a cold voice, matching the breath of the ice breather.

"Have you seen Spyro?"

"No" she simply stated.

"Everyone is looking for him. No one knows where he is. It's as if he suddenly disappeared from the city" she exclaimed.

Cynder snorted. _That more or less the true!_

"So what do you want me to do?" she said in a clod voice.

"I am wondering if you know anything about it" Glacia said as she looked into the eyes of Cynder… probing… testing.

"Perhaps!" Cynder responded to annoy Glacia.

"It is really important that if you know anything at all, you tell me".

"YOU? Why will I tell anything to you?" Cynder almost snarled.

"WHOA! Calm down!" she cried as Glacia made a jump backwards. "I'm just concerned about him, like everyone else".

"More likely you want to know where he is so you can be with him" Cynder said to a dumbfound Glacia. "Oh yes… I know. You have been stalking him, spending time with him. You want HIM. Well… I'm not going to stay with my wings folded and wait for it to happen".

"Oh, poor Cynder. Is that what you think it is?" she said in a voice that feigned complete innocence. "I just want to chat with him. You are just jealous that he wants to be with me more that with you".

"That is a lie!!!"

"There is no shame in it Cynder, that he wants me more than you do. I'm more beautiful than you are, and also I have not selfish need of the evil side".

This caused Cynder to go over the edge.

"You want him for yourself!" Cynder snarled. "You want him so he can make you look more important without regard for his own feelings".

"You are talking nonsense". The commotion was starting to cause attention as moles, dragons and cheetahs alike looked at the scene.

"You want him because he is the Purple Dragon! Nothing more! You care nothing except for your own selfish needs!" she snarled at Glacia, who was rooted to the spot at Cynder's ruthless attack of words. "I tell you now… stay away from him!!! And you can forget about me telling you where he is!!!"

Glacia was as cold as her breath, her eyes wide open. Then, her eyes closed a little and a smile appeared on her lips. "So you do know where he is!" she exclaimed triumphantly. Cynder realized her mistake too late.

"No" Cynder tried to get away.

"Oh, but you do! So, where is he?" Glacia asked only to be met by Cynder's silence. "I will inform the guardians of this. And then, I will see to Spyro" she said with a smile. With than, Glacia turned and left, her hips and tail waving in her rear, taunting her.

Cynder only looked at the ground. She was in so much trouble now!

* * *

"Well Cynder, you had better explain yourself" Terrador ordered.

It had been fast, really fast when word of Cynder's involvement reached the guardians ears. They had been reluctant at first to think that Cynder was related to Spyro's disappearance, but she had practically shouted it in front of everyone. There were many witnesses and the guardians had to act.

They had summoned Cynder to their presence. She had made her toward the city hall and thrust into the room where politics of the city were discussed. The guardians and, to Cynder's dismay, Glacia, were waiting for her. Glacia, who was sitting a little ways from the guardians, had a small evil looking smile in her face. Her eyes shone in triumph at what truth she had uncovered. Cynder looked at the ground once she had sat.

"Well?" Terrador demanded. Cynder continued to stare at the ground, nor daring to raise her head.

"I do not know where he is" she answered truthfully.

"Then, what do you know?" Cyril asked. She hung her head lower still and deciding that the truth would be better.

"He… he has left the city" she told them. The three guardians gasped audibly, which made Cynder flinch.

"How do you know?" Terrador continued the questioning.

"I trailed him the night after the battle as he avoided everyone".

"And?" Terrador encouraged.

"And… he left the city" she finished. There were three audible gasps as she revealed this, causing her to flinch.

"What made him do that? I cannot imagine what could have caused him to do such a thing!" Terrador exclaimed.

"Why did you not try to stop him?" Cyril inquired further. The question caused the guardians to focus his attentions on her again.

"I… I did. I confronted him when he was about to leave".

"Go on"

"He… told me… things" she said, unsure.

"Like what?" Terrador asked. At this question, she lifted his head to see Terrador in the eyes.

"He told me about the last battle outcome, and what he thinks will happen in the next" she said in a low voice. Terrador's fear passed through his eyes, but as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared; but it had been enough for Cynder to see it.

Spyro had been right... Terrador knows. The city won't survive another attack like the last one. At that time, the new army had arrived without propped siege equipment. But they are building it now! The city won't survive another attack._ Spyro… wherever you are… please, hurry._

"What will happen, young one?" Terrador inquired.

She looked at him straight in his eyes. "You know Terrador. Spyro saw it after the battle in your face… and I just saw it when I mentioned it".

Both Cyril and Volteer turned to look at Terrador. "What does she mean?" the asked together. Terrador tried to answer, but could not. This caused the guardians to turn to Cynder. "Well?"

"I… I think it's not for me to answer that question" she stated.

"I will" Terrador said after he had regained his composure. "But at a later time. Now, Cynder, if Spyro knew, and he told you… then why did you not stopped him? Surely you understand that the city needs him. The Alliance needs him; now, more than ever".

"I tried… but then, he told me that… he… that he was going to do something that will help the city".

"What was he going to do?" Volteer asked.

"I asked, but he begged me not to inquire further".

"He could have let us known what his intentions were" Volteer continued. "We could have provided assistance in this quest of his".

"I also told him that I would accompany him, but… he said that he must do it alone. That he alone, must do it; and that more company could risk it".

"But why all the sneaking out part?" Cyril asked.

"Because… he did not want to…. He told me that the quest he embarked upon, could fail. There were slim chances it could succeed. He did not wanted to tell everyone that he could help end the war, only to say he failed. He said that it may be a fool's hope"

"He could have told us" Volteer said. "And you could have told us about this after he left"

"Spyro must have his reasons to do what he did. About why I did not told you… well… Spyro was working to leave undetected. I could have yelled at that moment to call the guards attention, but I would have broke his trust. The same thing would have happened if I had told you immediately after he left."

"You did not want to break his trust?" Glacia asked from the side.

"No. We have gone through so much together that I could not bring myself to do so".

There was a silence from the group, until Terrador continued. "Did he say when he would return?"

"No" she answered.

Terrador sighted before the assembly. "Very well. This goes no further than this room. Everyone will stay quiet about this conversation".

"Terrador?" Cyril asked, confused.

"We will say that Spyro has gone on a mission. Do not say where not when he will return. That will alleviate some of the fears"

"Terrador, you know something" Cyril said again. "I want to know what it is".

"Terrador looked at those reunited, looking for some kind of way out. When he found none, he turned his eyes to the ground. "I believe that we cannot hold another assault" he spit it out all at once.

Volteer, Cyril and Glacia gasped at this information.

"You are joking, right guardian?" Glacia asked as she made her way toward the group.

"I wish I were"

"Why have you not told us of this before?" Cyril asked annoyed.

"To keep the hope and morale up. If I had said, the city would be in a state of panic. Chaos would follow and we would not be able to organize the defense when the attack came"

"We could have thought of something to do, places where we could retreat" Volteer stated.

"No" Terrador said lowly. "Had we attempted to flee the city, they would have noticed and attacked while we made our escape. That would be a massacre. If by some miracle we managed to escape, the, where would we have gone? We could have ran, but for how long. They would have hunted us down. Had we left the city, we would have been left vulnerable. Our only option was to stay here. This city is the most defensible location. Anywhere else, we would be defeated"

The other two guardians reluctantly saw the wisdom in Terrador's voice, and nodded their heads.

"Then, what are we going to do guardian?" Glacia asked, suddenly her voice sounded very afraid. Cynder could only sympathize with her.

"There is nothing we can do except keep up working to defend this city. Other than that, we can only hope… hope that whatever Spyro is doing works." Terrador then said in a lower voice. "I think Spyro was very wise when he left without any of us knowing. We would have kept him here. Remember… no word about this. We cannot afford to cause panic in the city. You are dismissed girls".

Both Glacia and Cynder left the guardians alone. Each of them left their own way. Glacia looked as if she had seen dearth upon her very face, and Cynder was not doing so well either. The confirmation that things were very bad had been a shock to her.

Cynder turned to look at the afternoon sun.

_Spyro, please… don't fail._

* * *

The city had the answer about Spyro's mission, and calmed them to some extent. They stilled asked questions about where he was, but those where easily swayed away with that it was completely a secret.

Three more days passed without incident. Everyone was beginning to get nervous… waiting for the inevitable attack. Most of them did not know why they did have such nervousness… but they felt it in the air.

Cynder was at the ramparts that afternoon, watching for the safety of the wall the enemy movements. It was tedious to be at this post, but someone had to do it. Most of the guards were tired, and sleeping for the night shift. That left Cynder and few others to patrol the walls.

It was boring having to watch an enemy that made absolutely no movement. Had they been moving, or shown some signs of activity would have made them more… interesting to watch. But it was like the camp was dead. The stillness of the enemy side made Cynder nervous and she showed by the never stopping swinging of her tail. _They had delayed enough already to launch an assault. What's keeping them?_

"What are you doing here?" asked a very familiar voice. Cynder turned to look, and to her surprise, there was Spyro, grinning at her.

"SPYRO!!!" she cried in joy at seeing him. She flapped-jumped her way towards him. He stood there, with his grin as he watched her come. She halted just in front of him, snouts almost touching.

"I told you I was going to be looking for you when I came" he said.

"Yes… you did. And I told you I would wait for you. Here I am" she giggles at him. That made Spyro looked at her with an ever boarded smile. "When did you arrive?"

"I just got here"

"So, how was your quest?" she inquired.

The smile disappeared from his face. "I did what I set out to do" he simply stated, without further information.

Cynder took notice of this drastic change. "And did it work? I mean, whatever you did will help us win this upcoming battle?"

"I don't know" he sighted. "I really don't know"

"Why? What did you do?" she inquired.

"I do not want to tell. Not yet"

"Come on… you can tell me" she pushed him on.

"It is that. It just that… I don't…" he said as his legs began to shake and tremble. "I'm tired. I want to sleep". Cynder just say then that Spyro was nearly able to stand.

"Come on. I will get you to bed" she offered as she positioned herself next to Spyro, so he could rest his weight against her

"Thanks. I appreciate it"

As they made their way to the city hall, Spyro leaning against Cynder, she tried to gain more knowledge of his doings. "So, why are you in such a state? You seem half asleep already".

"I barley slept last night" he told her. "I tried to get back as fast as I could, fearing that I might be too late".

"You didn't miss a thing" she said as he led him up the stairs of the city hall. "So, was it far? Where you went, I mean?"

"Kinda. It took me more time to…"

"Took you more time to what, exactly?"

"Not now Cynder" he refused again to say anything, which made Cynder get annoyed at him.

She opened the door of his room and led him to the bed. Spyro all but collapsed on his bed when he got on it. He just lied there, not moving, with his eyes closed. Cynder looked at him, a small smile in her face at how he looked. She turned to leave when Spyro spoke.

"Cynder…" She turned to look back at him. He had one eye, barely open, that was looking at her. "Thanks for helping me get to my room".

"You are welcome" she told him, but he had already fallen asleep. "I'll see you in the morning" she told no one as she exited the room and closed the door to allow the purple dragon some much needed sleep.

* * *

Spyro woke next morning some hours after the sun had risen. That last rush he made to arrive back at the city had taken a lot of his energy. HE feared that he might be already too late, that the city had been destroyed. But his fears were alleviated when he found it still standing.

He looked around once he had regained his wits some after the deep sleep he had just woken up. Placed next to the door on the floor stood a bowl with some food in it. He smiled a little at the detail. _Someone must know I would return hungry._

He got up from his bed, and walked toward the bowl that contained the food. He sniffed at it, and he could perceive, although faintly, someone odor. _Cynder._ Spyro thought warmly as he dug in with appetite.

Then, once the food was safely in his belly, he left his room, and began his search for the guardians. Surely they would have some questions… and perhaps a sermon about responsibility or a reprimand for his actions.

On he went.

He was told by a mole that the guardians were on the room where he had told his adventures to them, and when he had wakened, to join them. He opened the door to this room and saw the guardians sitting there, discussing in low voices amongst themselves. Spyro entered the room and approached the guardians as he saw around. Pictures of the dragon city surrounded the walls. These decrypted the construction and glory days of the city. In all, appeared dragons. Some of them contained moles too, working with the dragons.

The guardian noticed his approach and became silent. They waited until Spyro was near them and had sat.

"So?" Terrador said with his heavy voice. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry" Spyro said as he lowered his head. "I know all of you were worried when I left suddenly, but I had to do it".

"Yes… what exactly did you have to do?" Volteer asked. "Cynder told us you had left in the hopes of 'doing' something. She tried to keep your disappearance secret, but her tongue slipped".

"I'm not sure if I have to say it just yet. I told Cynder that it may not work".

"Maybe we can help, whatever it is" Terrador stated.

"No" Spyro said in a low voice. "We can no longer try a second time. Whatever I did… we can only hope it works".

"Spyro… what did you do?"

"I…" he started, but exactly that moment, the bells that sounded the alarms began to ring frantically. Terrador got up immediately.

"This will have to wait for a more appropriate time. Come on!" he urged them as he left the room at a fast pace. The guardians and Spyro followed closely. "Volteer, you will be on the eastern part of the walls" Terrador directed. "Cyril, you coordinate the reserves troops and direct them when needed. Spyro, come with me to the ramparts. Your strength and will be needed".

They exited the city hall and with a might lunge and a beat of their wing, the four dragons rose to the sky. Cyril and Volteer left them immediately after the got up to reach their assigned posts as Spyro continued to follow Terrador.

Terrador began to assess the situation as they flew. He inspected his troops as well as the enemies. Spyro also looked at the enemy host that was approaching them. And it seemed to be an endless wave. _So many of them!_

They touched down near a group of cheetahs on the wall that were looking to the oncoming host. Many of them were archers.

"What is the statue of your troops" Terrador asked to an orange looking cheetah with a red cape.

"Guardian, my troops stand ready and await the battle! We will follow your orders" he said as he turned. "And it is good to see you again, Spyro!"

"Prowlus?" Spyro asked.

"Indeed. It appears that once again we fill fight together. Now… where is Hunter?" He asked one of his cheetahs.

"He is directing another section of the archers as you told him to".

"Good. I will need good officers". Then he turned again to Terrador and Spyro. "We will see each other on the battlefield. Good luck".

"Same to you" Terrador said before he began to fly to other parts of the walls. Once they were in the air, Terrador again spoke. "Spyro, There is the dragon catapult! Defend it!!! To your left is Hunter with his archers and to your right is Volteer in command of several companies of moles. They will provide support. This catapult is very important to the defense. Do not let it be destroyed!!! I will be moving around, checking all of the areas. Stay safe!" he said as he left Spyro to glide down toward the mole that was manning the golden dragon-head weapon.

Just as he landed, Cynder shout up running form the stairs that lead toward it. "SPYRO!!!" she shouted. "We are to defend this weapon…again!"

"I know… Terrador just told me" he said as he walked toward the forward part of the wall and looked toward the approaching army. Cynder walked next to him and observed what they were facing. Siege towers slowly advanced, as well as battering rams. Catapults of the enemies also were being getting into position for bombardment of the city.

"Spyro… what did you do when you left. What can help us win this?" she asked.

Spyro remained silent for some moments before he answered somberly. "We have to fight on our own for now".


	12. Chapter 12

Spyro: Origins_Chapter 12

"ARCHERS… LOOSE!"

As the shout came from Hunter, hundreds of arrows were released from their bows. These flew from the city walls of Warfang to the oncoming enemy that rapidly approached. Spyro saw how some orcs and grublins fell from the volley, but it seemed that it hardly made a difference.

"Pick your targets and kill them!" Hunter, who was next to Spyro ordered his company of archers. These began to shoot arrows at anything that moved below the walls, not waiting for a mass volley.

A huge explosion indicated that the dragon head catapult had fired. Spyro turned to look as smoke was rising from the tube after the shot. The mole atop the device was busy with the controls.

"We need t reload!" He shouted.

"Come on Cynder!" he told her. "We got to help!"

"I'm with you".

Both dragons went to the read part of the catapult, where the reloading mechanism for the weapon was located. They found the lever behind a wall.

"If we pull the lever, it will reload. Come on, Cynder, help me pull the lever down". Both dragons stood on their hind legs and grasped the lever. Using all of their combined strength, they managed to pull the lever down.

"It's operational again!" The mole atop the control shouted as he fired another round at the dark army.

"Siege tower approaching on the left!" the cry came. Spyro turned to look and saw the tower close to the city walls… to close for a shot of the dragon catapult. Just then, Hunter arrived with a fast pace.

"Spyro, Cynder; go to the tower and destroy it promptly! We will be overrun if towers start pouring troops into the walls. I will help defend this area. Now, go!"

Both dragons made their way through allied troops that were either shooting arrows or throwing rocks over the walls to the enemies below. So far early in the battle, it seemed that things were going well for the defenders.

They arrived at the section of the wall where the tower was directed to. Dozens of moles were already in place ready to receive the troops that poured from it. Spyro and Cynder put themselves near, waiting for the slowly approaching tower so they could destroy the black crystal that held the structure together.

"NOW!" Spyro shouted just as the tower came within range of their attacks. He and Cynder dashed at the tower to try to destroy the crystal before soldiers had a chance to come out of it.

The crystal was located on the forward part of the structure, vulnerable to attack. Spyro headed directly toward it and used his horns to ram it with all his might. Several cracks began to appear, but it didn't shatter as Spyro hoped. He stood on his hind legs and threw punches at the offending black crystal that poured evil from it, damaging it with every blow. More cracks began to appear. Soon, it would fail and the tower would collapse.

The ramp that led to the interior of the tower opened and soldiers came out of it in a rush. They landed behind Spyro. Moles rushed with their spears to halt the enemy advance. Spyro and Cynder were between the enemy force and the tower, but he could not take care of them. Instead, Cynder stood by Spyro as he worked to destroy the black crystal.

With a final punch, the crystal shattered with a dark smoke-light. The tower started to groan under the pressure. The enemy soldier that were onside, knew what would happen and tried to get out, but not many made it. With a lot of splinters, the tower crumbled.

Those few soldiers that managed to exit before the destruction of the tower were slain in a short time by the moles and two dragons. A cheer went up from within the ranks as their small victory.

"LADDERS!"

Spyro turn to see as the upper part of a ladder was being raised. An individual soldier was atop the ladder and jumped when the ladder made contact with the wall. The huge orc long sword made a good mess out of the troops that were nearby, chopping heads and arms. Moles tried to get close to him, but where kept away by the killing blade.

"ANOTHER LADDER!"

Spyro looked as further down the line, another ladder was placed the same way as the first, bringing with it, a crazy huge orc with a huge long sword.

"Cynder, take care of this orc and push the ladder away. I will handle the other one" Spyro said.

"I will join you once I finish" she told him. He nodded.

Both dragons ran, Cynder in front of Spyro. They were getting close to the first lone orc, defending the way up for his comrades down. Cynder rushed directly at it while Spyro dodge him, and made his way toward the next. Cynder would have to fend for her own this one, Spyro had to take the next one.

Spyro ran as fast as he could toward the orc that was causing trouble. He was getting close when the orc wildly swung his blade like the crazy he was, just for swinging something. Spyro had to halt his advance and duck completely or he would have been left without his head.

"That was close!" he whispered to himself.

The orc saw him and took a few steps closer and lift his blade above his head. Spyros scrambled out of the way before the cold steel made its way down and causes some serious harm. Spyro stood up once he was away from the orc.

Spyro had the chance to see how troops started to climb the ladder and began gaining a foothold on the walls. He had to act fast to prevent more troops from scaling the walls… but first, he had a mad orc to deal with first.

The crazy orc ran wildly at him, giving a horizontal slash that Spyro evaded by giving a step back. This caused the heavy blade to have momentum and spin out of control it user, so Spyro had the chance to counterattack. The spin caused the orc to give its back to Spyro, which he took the opportunity to jump from behind.

Spyros teeth sank in the neck of his foe. The orc, huge and strong as he was, did not submit under a small dragon´s weight. This, instead, caused him to panic… and in his infinite stupidity, he ran in circles, trashing everything in his path. Of course, Spyro hung as hard as he could, not realizing his bite and doing as much damage he could in that uncomfortable position.

Finally, the orc grabbed him by the tail, and swung his away. The throw caused Spyro to impact near some barrels, which caused some of them to roll away. Anyone in the path of the barrels was swept off their feet.

Spyro stood back again and saw the orc coming straight for him. He jumped left as the blade came rushing down, and used his tail to swat the face of the orc.

The orc slowly turned back to look at Spyro, with a growl that emanated deep from within its throat as flood flowed freely form Spyros bite. Spyro could only interpret it as a murderous growl. And the eyes… well… those were afire… if such a thing is possible.

As a matter of fact, it wasn't that far from the truth. The orc reared raised one arm, and a fire ball materializes out of nowhere.

"Uh-oh!"

The orc threw the ball of fire and exploded on Spyro's flank, sending him sliding down the ground.

"Ooohhh!" Spyro complained with his head was spinning somewhat once he stood back again. "That makes things more difficult".

The orc prepared to throw another fire ball at Spyro, but he had enough focus to jump out of the way. The huge orc then threw another, and another, and another fire ball; each time, Spyro evaded, and tried to close in for a melee fight, where he might do some damage without his breath powers.

The orc was throwing fire balls in a never ending wave, which caused explosions wherever they landed. Since they were on the wall, and the wall itself was made of stone, it did not burn. Of course, every mole got away from the crazy thrower.

Spyro was trying to get in close without much success, when Cynder dashed form behind the orc. She jumped and landed once again on its back. Thus distracted, Spyro ran at the orc and jumped to him also. Under the weight of two dragons, the orc finally fell to his back, which Spyro and Cynder wasted no time to finish him off. The bit and slashed with their claws, creating a bloody mess of their foe.

Spyro left the bloody carcass once he had made sure the orc would not get up again. He ran toward the ladder where the troops were scaling the wall. As Spyro approached and orc was just coming up who looked in surprise at see a dragon coming his way. Spyro threw a punch with his paw, which connected with the face of the soldier on the ladder.

The unfortunate one was thrown back and left unbalanced. It fell to the ground below, taking with him anyone who was climbing up the ladder. Then, Spyro took the ladder, and pushed it away to prevent more soldiers form coming up. The sound of the ladder crashing below made quite a racket below, which caused Spyro to look at his handiwork below. There was quite a lot of activity below!

This, of course, encouraged several arches below to shoot at a purple dragon pace that was overlooking the walls. Spyro had barely enough time to get his head back in safety before the first of the arrows flew where his head had just been moments before.

Spyro looked at Cynder once "Thanks, Cynder. I was hard pressed taking out that guy".

"Me too, but Hunter helped me. He shot at the orc with an arrow and I had enough time to close in".

"Thank the ancestor for our friends!" Spyro said with an amusing voice.

* * *

The fight was going well for the defenders. They had been holding the enemy outside of the city walls, inflicting heavy casualties. If they kept it up, they would be able to repel the enemy, hopefully, for the last time. Or so thought Incendio.

He had been given the command of the western part of the defensive line where the walls connected with the cliff of the mountains. This was a good defensive position. The mountains on their left gave them protection and security and allow them to concentrate their efforts only on the front and right.

However, this did not mean that they were having free time without an enemy to worry about. They had to fight just as hard as the same sections of the walls.

Many ladders were against the walls which allowed troops to climb. Fortunately, there were no siege towers, because the terrain below was rugged being near the mountain side, and prevented the structure on wheels to move.

Incendio had just finished killing some invaders that had managed to climb the wall. He spat fire to the wooden ladder, making it catch fire, and pushed the ladder with a swat of his tail to prevent more enemies from coming up. It would be some time to get another one in place.

He looked around frantically, in search for a place where he might help. He spotted some moles fending off some grumblings and orcs that were beginning to rally, and he made his way. He fought off these trespassers with claw and teeth, with horn and tail. He, with the help of the moles, defeated them and pushed the ladder of after being ignited by Incendio's fire breath.

"Thank you! We were sure we were done for" a mole said humbly, appreciating the aid Incendio had given them. "What are your orders?"

'_Orders…' _Incendio thought grimly.

He had been in Warfang since this whole was with Malefor started. He had fought several battles, making him a capable warrior. He had always been helping the city with the supplies, giving advice and counsel, cooling down tempers when fight amongst themselves seemed inevitable. People looked at him for guidance, for support, for strength and for counsel. He was smart and clever, kind and compassionate.

He was well liked and well respected by the people. But it surprised him how much things have changed after Ignitus death. Now, people looked up to him, as they had done to Ignitus.

But he WAS the nephew of the old Fire Guardian, not the guardian himself. But, no matter how many times he said it, they still acted as if he were. No matter how many times he said he did not want to follow his uncles steps and become a guardian, people treated him as if he were.

No matter what… people treated him as if he was Ignitus heir… his responsibilities, was passed on to him. The title of Fire Guardian has passed, although unofficially, to him. But he did not want to be. He wanted his own life and being a guardian will tie him to his responsibilities.

"Move to the eastern part of our section. They are hard pressed there and provide assistance to the next section if needed" Incendio told his troops after a sight.

"Yes sir" the moles saluted and left.

Incendio watched them go. '_How much things have changed'._

* * *

The day continued its course through the sky and Terrador was pleased. They were holding the enemy back despite the difficulty of the situation. But the day wan not yet over.

The enemy had a lot of troops and they were managing to climb up the wall. In some cases, some even managed to gain a foothold on sections of the walls, where more troops could climb up safely. Terrador had been ordered to dispatch dragon strike tem to clear these sections and allow moles to regain the lost ground.

Casualties were heavy because of the besieger's obstinacy to capture the city. But the enemy's casualties were even higher. But they had managed to hold their ground so far.

"Sir, another battering ram is being moved into position to bring down the gates!" a mole from atop the walls shouted.

"Bring the dragon head catapult to bear. Blast them apart!" Terrador ordered. He then gave a low growl. They were obstinate.

"Yes sir" came the reply. A few second later, the explosion of the catapult firing was heard in the distance.

"Report!" Terrador said to some messengers, including Sparx, coming from other parts of the defensive lines.

"The eastern sections under Volteer's orders are under pressure. The grumblings are coming at them like if the end of the world was coming and the city was the only refuge. There are casualties and the earthbound moles are getting tried, but they are holding" Sparx said.

"They have been under a lot of pressure for a while" Terrador mused. "Tell Cyril to divert some reserve troops to help those sections".

"Yes sir" a mole said as he left.

"What else General Melin?" Terrador looked back at the moles bringing messages.

"Spyro's and Cynder's section… and the dragon catapult are also fine for the moment "General Melin replied. "My section is fine for now, though, they are tired. The rest of the eastern wall… the same as before. Also, catapults have been throwing fewer projectiles at us".

Then Terrador looked at a cheetah, expecting his report.

"We have too noticed that catapult activity in our area has diminished. A for the other things, Chief Prowlus section is doing fine for the moment. We have just destroyed two towers with the help of Incendio's troops".

"What about Incendio's section on the west?" asked

"As far as I know… he is doing well" the cheetah replied.

"He has few troops with the ones he sent to help Prowlus" Terrador mused. He looked at Sparx, who was hovering nearby his head, annoying him. "Sparx!"

"What? I did nothing".

"I have a mission for you. Go to Incendio and ask him how he is doing. And while you are at it… see how he is faring".

"Hmph! I fly I fly!" the dragonfly complained. "Why do they always kick me out? They don't appreciate my abilities"

* * *

Incendio was getting worried. In the last minutes, a lot of troops were amassing in his section. The last time he looked, there were few enemy soldiers. He distracted himself fending off some ladders by a few minutes. When he looked back again, the amassing troops were already there, with more coming still. '_It had been too fast'._

He had already sent an urgent message to Terrador informing him of the situation… but it would be some time for the message to get there. Hopefully, someone had noticed this unusual activity. In the mean time, he had prepared his troops, and fought off the small squads trying to climb the walls.

Just then, a rumble was heard. '_What was that?' _Incendio looked at his troops, which shot him back a confused look. He turned to look back at the amassing army. '_What are they up to?'_

Another rumble was heard, this time louder. The sound rang and bounced back by the cliff on their left. '_This is not good'_ Incendio thought. He then turned to a mole nearby as another rumble was .

"Run as fast as you can and tell Terrador that something very wrong is going on here. Tell him what is happening".

"Yes, I will…" but he was interrupted.

The wall beneath their feet gave a lurch as soldiers lost their footing and fell to the ground except Incendio.

"What the…" Incendio complained. He looked around frantically, trying to understand what had happened when another lurch shook the wall. This time, Incendio lost his footing as well.

After he had placed his feet beneath him, he looked around. What he saw confused him, and left his mouth agape. The wall had cracked everywhere weakening it considerably. The area of the wall around him seemed to be somewhat lower that the other. This section of the wall had somehow gotten lower.

Another rumble began to shake slowly the wall. Incendio looked and saw the 'higher parts of walls' continue to rise. _THE WALL IS SINKING!_ He thought with a sense of rising panic.

"Clear this area… NOW!" he roared. Moles began to run, trying to get away from the slowly sinking wall. Incendio jumped and beat his wing to get to a safer spot. He landed on another part of the defensive line and tuned to look with a dreadful feeling at slowly sinking wall.

The dreadful sight thankfully stopped after a few seconds. There was a silence that penetrated the ranks of the defenders after the spectacle they had witnessed. Incendio sighted in relief. The wall had suffered damage with that action, creating a lot of cracks… but it still stood.

Incendio then turned to look back at the enemy mass that stood outside the wall, and saw a more dreadful sight than seeing the wall slowly sinking. A great many number of catapults were being pushed to the front of the enemy line. They were already loaded and ready to fire. Incendio saw how the huge rock slowly rose into the air coming at them and began to fall.

"Oh no!" he whispered.

Crashes were heard as the projectiles made impact against the walls. Some of them overflew them and landed amidst the city causing more destruction. The barrage ended. Incendio turned to look at the damage it had caused.

A lot of the shots were aimed at the weak section of the wall, where it had sank, damaging it further than it already had.

Incendio began to see to his troops before a shout came.

"INCOMING!" a mole shouted as a second barrage came forth. Rocks landed on the ramparts and along the walls, causing damage amongst the troops. The few seconds seemed to last forever as rocks landed on the walls, causing damage. Some lucky shots landed on some unfortunate souls. Soon, the barrage ended, leaving a silence that permeated the air.

Incendio looked up to see the damage with a sense of panic as he began to understand the enemy plan. As he looked, he heard a rumbling sound that he did not want to hear.

The walls were damaged enough and with a crumbling sound, they shattered. That last barrage was the last one needed to bring them down. Dust filled the air as the walls fell, blocking somewhat the sun and debris filled the area that once the proud and high walls of Warfang stood.

At the moment the collapse, the enemy soldiers outside roared and charged at the gap. The dazed defender scattered and confused, could not react fast enough before the enemy started pouring in.

"WE GOT A BREACH! FALL BACK! LEAVE THE RAMPARTS AND REGROUP AT MY POSITION!" Incendio roared, hoping that all of his troops had managed to hear his orders. He hoped to contain the enemy at the breach, but it seemed a futile effort.

Things just started do go downright wrong.

* * *

When Spyro heard the news, he felt shocked to the bones and his blood ran cold. The dark army had breached the walls and was entering the city.

Sparx had come yelling at the top of his lungs 'DOOM APROACHES'. After he had elaborated, Spyro told Terrador, who was nearby. A series of order came rushing out of the guardian.

All of available dragons had made their way towards the area to try to stop the enemy from entering, just as Cyril reserve troops and any spare soldier any section along the defensive line could provide, but there just were just too many of them. They delayed the horde of enemies as best they could to prevent a disaster.

But they didn't get a disaster; they got a catastrophe! All along the city defensive line, the enemy army pushed forward. Because sections were weakened by giving soldiers to contain the horde pouring through the gap, they were left undermanned.

The section that was lead by Volteer broke under the pressure, allowing for enemy troops to climb the walls by the dozens. Prowlus had to divert some troops from his section to prevent the dark army soldier that came pouring though the gap in Incendio's section to overwhelm them; but that allowed the enemies climbing to had less opposition.

Prowlus had to fall back and the enemy troops that got up made their way to the dragon catapult and destroy it. That, allowed a ram to open the gates, where more enemies poured in.

Things were getting from bad to worse.

Terrador gave the order to evacuate civilians and send them to the upper levers of the city while all of the alliance army tried to delay the horde of enemies as they were falling back. The walls were abandoned and the fighting began on the streets, all of the city inhabitants and soldiers and civilians trying to get into safety. In a matter of few minutes, the lower parts of the city were overrun.

Terrador had been doing his best to form a resistance, but it was falling apart before it could even be formed because of the massive attack.

Fires started to sprout from all across the city as enemy soldiers started pillaging and burning. Soldiers fought on the streets and soon, blood was running in rivers of red. All the time, the alliance falling back. It was total chaos!

Spyro was running thought the streets, fighting and killing any enemy that came across his path as he made his way to the upper parts. Soldiers were fighting everywhere! Some were fighting in individual duels or more against a single soldier, usually in favor of the dark army. It looked more like a skirmish!

"CYNDER!" he shouted. He had been separated from her when they had abandoned their previous positions. He had been trying to find her ever since. But amongst all the shouting, the clash of battle and screams of dying, it was difficult to hear someone shouting.

Spyro had no choice but to continue his way toward the upper parts of the city and hope Cynder reach there too. He was with the rest of the rear guard, trying to protect the civilian that were further ahead. But they pushed backward, forced to leave either soldiers or civilians in the hand s of the enemy. There was nothing he could do.

"FALL BACK!" he heard the huge roar of Terrador. "REGROUP AT THE ENTRANCE OF THE UPPER PARTS OF THE CITY!"

No one tried to contradict him. They were being driven backward incessantly and had no hope of stopping the enemy here. The alliance fell back in complete disarray as the enemy was everywhere. Sometimes, they turned a corner and found themselves looking at the face of enemies, or turned into a skirmish place.

Spyro did not dare to fly. There were many wyverns flying overhead, picking out lone soldiers or some dragons that dared to rise on his wings. He ran through the streets.

He suddenly picked out the form of Cynder standing in a doorway of what appeared to be a house made for a dragon. She was looking inside and seemed ignorant of what was happening outside. He ran to her to try to get her attention and make her escape with him.

"Cynder! We have to go!" he urged, but she did not moved. "Cynder?" he asked as he raised a paw to shake her. At the contact, she jumped of whatever trance she was in.

"Spyro!" she exclaimed with surprise.

"We have to go!" he told her. She nodded and looked back inside the house once more. Curiosity spiked within Spyro, wanting to know what had caused Cynder to be like this. He moved his head so he could see what was inside. He wished he hadn't done so.

It was a dragon home, alright. It was spacious and comfortable for a dragon to be in. That if it wasn't for the many corpses lying on the floor. Spyro looked at them and his throat choked as he recognized them.

It was the mother of little Diana… and she had the expression of utter agony. A blade was sticking from the side as several grublins and orcs lay around her, dead. The mother appeared to have water on her face, and eyes. That indicated that she had cried before she was slain Next to her, was a smaller dragon body. Diana… the little dragon girl they had found on the caravan, laid dead with a long gash along her side.

Spyro understood. Diana had been killed first, in front of the mother. The mother had seen how the dark army had slain her daughter in front of her eyes. That was the worst possible form of torture for any mother. Then, the mother had gone blood lust as she killed all of the soldiers within her reach, but ultimately, falling. What kind of barbarity, soulless being could do such a cruel thing?

Spyro could only look in shock at the two dead dragons. He had never seen a dead dragon, and the sight was too much of a shock for him to look away. The image made its way into his mind, forever imprinting itself on Spyro's memory.

Clash of battle was heard more loudly. This brought Spyro out of his trance.

"Cynder…" he said softly to her friend, who was also looking at the scene. "We have to go"

Slowly, Cynder moved her head to look back at Spyro. Almost imperceptible, she nodded as tears fell free from her eyes.

Spyro turned away while Cynder followed and wished the image to go away. But it could not. Soon, he too began to shed tears as they made their way through the chaos.

* * *

Incendio was fighting off hordes of enemies that tried to make his way to the upper city. He along with some soldiers, were fighting in a plaza that was filled with soldiers of both sides, as well as civilians that tried to escape.

Things were a chaos! No one knew what was really happening with all the confusion and shouting. They only knew that they had to kill any monster that got in front of them.

He had answered Terrador's call to assemble in this point. Soldiers started to get here every few seconds, remains of whatever part of the city they were defending. Incendio tried to take control of the situation, but it was hopeless. He could only make the soldiers, any soldier available to fight, stay here instead of running away. The wounded and civilians, he pointed at the in the direction they should go, since they were only running to get away from the dark army, not really knowing where they were going.

He looked around himself. He was in a plaza, and seemed that everywhere he turned to look, fighting could be seen. Behind him were the upper parts of the city, the place they had to defend. In front of him was the lower part of the city… burning.

He sighted. He had spent a lot of time living in this city. It had become his home after he had lost his parents. And now… it seemed he was about to lose this one too.

A shout made him look back at the situation. More enemy troops were coming in, trying to break the small defense they had managed to make in such a short time.

"FIGHT!" a cheetah growled as he madly jumped at the front of the enemy formation.

As he made his way into the fight, he noticed a bigger group of stragglers arrive. These were cheetah soldiers. He recognized two of them. Hunter and Chief Prowlus made their way into the fray.

But the enemy still pushed hard. Wave after wave of enemy troops came. They could only fight so far.

Incendio heard a roar, and saw Spyro and Cynder dash trough the enemy formation, throwing aside anyone who was in their way. Some alliance soldiers came behind them, stabbing those who had been knocked down by the two dragons. Obviously, they had also heard Terrador's call. Incendio could only smirk at the sight, and at the same time, give a sigh of relief.

He liked them… both of them. Spyro was always willing to help with a blind devotion, and he always had a firm notion of what was right and wrong. Nothing… nothing would ever make him do something wrong if he knew him. He also was a good person to talk to… and he was also a good listener. He was a little bit of head strong, but nothing serious.

Cynder, on the other side, was trying to make up for her previous sins against the world. Incendio had seen that she was not evil anymore, but she was more susceptible to its influence… or so he thought. She was really trying to be kind to everyone and she would like to be treated as normal… thing that more likely would not be possible. Still, she was somewhat stubborn.

It was great to see them alive; they could help a little with the current situation. Those two were great fighters if he ever saw ones.

Spyro turned to look and noticed that Incendio was watching them. Both of them nodded to recognize the other before they continued to fight.

The fray continued on for a while, neither side getting a clear advantage.

Everyone did their best against the invaders. Incendio didn't sit idle either. He made his way to a large group of orcs and grublins. The dark minions noticed him too late. He had already taken a lungful and blasted them with his fire breath. The hot and potent fire burned their bodies to ash.

Incendio blasted and turned to cinders any large group he came across. Things were starting to swing into their favor. That is… until a huge wave of enemy soldiers started to make their way. Incendio could only watch with mounting horror as the enemies stared to get into the fight.

_We can't win this…_ Incendio thought grimly.

Alliance soldiers were overwhelmed by the huge number of enemies. He saw how soldiers fell… fighting bravely against superior numbers. When one enemy fell, another would take its place. The dark army could replace a soldier… they could even replace a company or a battalion. They could afford it while the alliance could not even loose a single soldier without having consequences.

Incendio continued to look around, as soldier, all of them friends, were beginning to be slain by their foes. Incendio had to do something… and fast!

It was reckless! It was insane! It was totally mad! But he had to do it. It was the only thing he could think to protect everyone.

He made his way where the enemy numbers were swelling… where the enemy was concentrated. He swatted out his way as many as he could. He burned with his inner fire anything that stood in his way.

An orc with a long sword approached him and slashed at him. He gritted his teeth as he felt the burning pain his nerves felt at the long gashed. With fire in his eyes, he stomped the one he had injured him before he continued to make his way.

Slashed and arrows began to stick out of his hide as he made his way. Pain shot though out his body as he continued to make his way forward. Soon, no alliance soldiers stood near him, only enemies and more enemies. He thought someone called his name… but it seemed so far.

He started to feel weaker by the second as he sustained more injuries, but he had to press forward… deeper into the ranks of the enemies.

_This should be enough…_ he thought. He was completely surrounded by a sea of enemies.

He closed his eyes in a moment of concentration and began to search deep within himself. When he had found what he was looking for, he began to feel the power swell within him. He tried to release it all in one powerful blast… a fury!

Ignitus had taught him to do that, but he had never actually done it before. He felt the rippling energy course trough his body as the fury power began to manifest itself. The ground around him started to heat up due to the immense energy.

Enemies started to converse around the single orange dragon looking for easy picking. But they encountered something they did not expect.

When Incendio opened his eyes, he released all of his energy in one powerful blast… a fire fury! Fire emanated from within him in a single wave that incinerated all the enemies around him. They didn't even have a chance to react as he released all of his energy.

The heat wave was felt the entire plaza as the dragon used all his strength.

After the single devastating attack, Incendio collapsed on the ground, his energy totally spent. He had only energy left to lift his head of the ground. Burning and smoking corpses lay around him. He had killed a great number of enemies, ensuring some respite for the battered alliance soldiers. Cheering could be heard form those soldier as well as the lone dragon devastated the enemy formation. But they still continued fighting on different sections of the plaza.

He was weak… hungry… and had received a number of injuries that needed to be healed… but he had stopped them. He looked around and saw Spyro coming toward him with a big grin on his face. His expression showed that he couldn't believe what had happened, but at the same time, it showed that he was really happened that it did… considering what was happening. Incendio himself was amazed that he had actually managed to such a thing.

He saw as Spyro kept coming closer, then suddenly stop as if startled. His expression changed from relief, to that of surprised, then scared. Whatever was it was, Spyro was looking behind Incendio.

He turned to look behind… but only a shot of pain crossed his body. He roared at the intense pain he felt at his side. Between the haze of pain, he distinguished a form holding a spear… the same spar that was sticking from his side.

With a sigh, Incendio left his head fall on the ground.

* * *

Spyro saw how the orc slowly came from behind with a spear on his hand. He saw how Incendio had widened his eyes when he saw Spyro's reaction.

"NOO!" Spyro shouted as the spear came down upon Incendio's body. He saw how Incendio's head wobbled and fell to the ground, his body twitching with the pain.

A new wave of enemies came, and Spyro was forced back and leave his friend behind. He had to concentrate now on dealing with these new enemies.

Once again, the alliance was being overwhelmed. He looked around and saw a few of those huge crazy orcs that had proven to be a nuisance making a hell of a mess. He saw many grumblings. He saw a troll with a huge club… and he was making his way toward Cynder, who was engaged with several grublins.

"CYNDER LOOK OUT!" Spyro yelled at the top of his lungs. He saw how she turned to look and tried to dodge… but she was too late. The blow sent her flying across the battlefield and hit the wall on the far side of the plaza.

Spyro hearth skipped a beat when Cynder received the blow. His stomach churned and his throat choked. Spyro saw in slow motion how she was sent flying, her body completely limp and not responding, and how fell to the ground as if she was dead and did not get up.

_Cynder?_

He was shocked. Cynder, the first true friend he had ever know laid upon the battle field. Spyro took a tentatively step forward, still not really understanding what was happening.

He remembered all the moment they spent together. Form the first battle to the first days at the dragon temple to the day they were sealed in the crystal to survive the collapse of the well of souls. From the moment they woke up after three years from slumber, to the defeat of Malefor. From the miraculous escape from the center of the world and their game of tag after it to the fighting just moment before.

He had plenty of time to express his feeling for her. He could have told her that he loved her but he had restrained for fear of what she would think or it was not the most appropriate time. But now…. He should have told her earlier. HE SHOULD HAVE!

_Is she dead? NO! She is alive… she must be!_

Spyro's attention was solely focused on the body of Cynder that laid some distance away. Because of this lack of attention to his surrounding, he failed to miss another orc coming toward him from the side. He failed to notice that the orc raised a club and swung it.

Spyro's vision began to spin as he received the hit. He didn't know what had happened nor didn't care. His only concern and attention was on Cynder.

----(Flashback)----

_They had begun the journey south after a game of tag. Spyro and Cynder were flying together without a worry. The world was finally safe with the defeat of Malefor. Everything was good and nice… and there was no need to worry about anything._

_Spyro and Cynder had laughed at the game they held for a while… without worries. _

_They decided to land near a cliff, overlooking the area below for a rest before they continued their journey back to Warfang. They held silence, enjoying the view and the peace that had finally come after all the effort they did._

"_Spyro?" she asked in a low and timid voice._

"_Hhmm? What is it Cynder?" He asked, confused a little by the way her voice just sounded right now. _

"_Do… do you remember when we defeated Malefor?". _

"_Yes… what about it?" he asked confused. What had happened to make her like this?_

"_Do you remember afterwards? It all seemed like a blur"._

_Spyro sighted. "Yes. The world breaking apart and you wanted to leave, but I told you that I was destined to prevent the world from being destroyed. When I told you that, you decided to stay. After that, I used my powers to stop the breaking of the world"_

"_Do you remember anything while you were doing it?" she asked, this time, more unsure of herself._

"_No. Why do you ask?". Spyro was beginning to feel concern for her._

"_I… I heard a voice then?" _

"_A voice? Was it Malefor's? Or those sprits we saw? What did it say?" Spyro asked with a tone of immediate interest and alarm in his voice. If it was Malefor, then he was not dead and could again come back to the real of the living and break havoc once more. But if it was the spirits, then they could have said something important._

"_I… I don't exactly remember. Dou you remember anything of the sort?" she asked with a more sure voice._

"_No, I don't. I was so focused in healing the world that I didn't notice many things. As you said… a blur. Are you sure you head something?"_

"_I don't know. Probably it was just my mind. Don't worry yourself to much Spyro, everything is fine now" she tried to calm him. _

"_Yeah. You are right. Malefor is gone now."_

----(Flashback)----

"_Spyro, no. You don't have to do anything! Let's just go!" Cynder said._

"_Where, Cynder? There will be nothing left! The world is breaking apart!" Spyro said as he looked around him. Fire emanated from within the earth core, burning rock around him as he stood over the black crystal. The crystal itself emanated energy that broke the rock all around him, creating gave disasters on the surface._

"_But I think I can stop it!" Spyro said more confidently, and then, with a little more sadness. "I think I meant to". He turned to look at Cynder._

_She remained quiet for a few moments before she answers, taking a step forward, looking at him in the eyes. "Then I'm with you"._

_Spyro felt great warmth in his hearth. Here they were, both of them, with the world breaking apart. Spyro was the only one who could save the world, buy… perhaps in the process... he would kill himself to form all the energy required. _

_And there was Cynder… saying that he would stay with him… probably she would die too. That was the first moment when he began to understand that Cynder was more than a friend._

_He closed his eyes and concentrated all the energy he could . The power of the purple dragon was coming forth, ready to be used. He willed it to contain the world from breaking apart… he willed it for the pieces that had already broken to get back in place… he willed it for the world to heal itself._

_As he was trying to focus all the energy from within him, noise and explosions sounded all around him. Cracks from the destruction of the world could be heard. He poured forth all his energy into the task… knowing that he would not survive such endeavor… but he had to do this!_

_Just as he was about to release all of his energy, suddenly the sound of the world breaking apart went silent. From the silence, emanated a sweet voice he knew so well. It gave enough energy to survive._

"_I love you" Cynder said as he liberated all the energy he had acquired except that tiny piece of energy he required to survive._

----(End of Flashbacks)---

Spyro shook his head after the blow he received. He still tried to clear his head when another attempt of the orc to hit his head caught his notice. He dodged out of the way before the club could hit him. Spyro used his tail to hit the enemy on the head, sending him several steps backward. Spyro now had enough time to think.

What had happened? He had revisited his memories. Had… had Cynder really said that she… that she… loved him?

He turned to look at her with new eyes. She was still down, and it appeared that she was trying to get up with some difficulty. His worry for her well being rose again. Surely, that blow had caused some injuries.

Just then, he saw the troll… and it was making his way toward the still struggling Cynder to finish her off. She had not seen the troll yet!

"CYNDER!" he yelled once more to try to warn her. Spyro started to run to her… but she was so far away.

"CYNDER!"

She appeared not to listen to him… she only kept struggling to get up. The troll was just on tops of her. His shadow covered her, and Spyro saw Cynder turn to look at the behemoth over her. Her eyes widened in fear as the troll rose his club. When he brings it down, she would be nothing more than a paste on the ground. He would not get there in time to help her.

"CYNDER… NNOOOO!" Spyro shouted at the top of his lungs while fear gripped him. Time seemed to slow down as he ran, hoping to get there in time.

Spyro was still halfway to her when he saw how Cynder closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable. He ran… he ran like he has never done before. He passed under a cheetah legs, jumped over a mole that got in his way, dodged a horizontal sword slash. The entire world seemed to have slowed down as Spyro made his way through the battlefield, watching how the club was closing on Cynder's prone form.

He continued to run… dodging soldiers from both sides that were pitched in battle. He passed between them, over them, left and right. Spyro swatted an arrow that flew past him as it was an annoying fly in the swamp.

When he was close to the troll, he jumped with all his might… directly at the arm that held the club. He bit his hand and slashed his fingers, trying to get the troll to release the club before it made his way down and hit Cynder.

When he noticed that he had finally released the club, Spyro made his way to the trolls face, jumping from his hand. He landed directly in the face of his enemy. Spyro slashed at the troll's eyes with his fore claws, as he bit in his neck. The shook savagely, trying to make as much damage as possible. He tasted troll blood in the process. Disgusting!

After he had done enough damage, he went down, to his legs, where he began to cut his way thought the trolls muscle. When he finished this, the troll wouldn't stand up again. After that, he began to slash at the troll's abdomen. The skin surrounding the troll soon gave under the intensity of Spyro's attack. Without a moment to waste, he began to attach his organs directly… until he found the trolls beating hearth. He slashed it open with a paw and jumped down, facing away from the troll.

Spyro then turned to look and saw the club he had released earlier touch the ground with a 'plank'. He turned to look at the troll, who was leaning backward and fall to the ground. Not a twitch emanated from him.

With a satisfied snort, Spyro turned to look back at Cynder. She was still on the ground… blood seeping from her scales and her mouth. Her expression was of shock and disbelief.

"Cynder…" he said in a low voice as he made his way toward her.

"Sp… Spyro" she gasped as she allowed her head to rest on the floor. Spyro rushed at her. He took her with his paws and held her close to his body as he looked at her face.

"Cynder! Hang on! I… I will get you out of here!"

"Spyro" she said almost inaudible.

"Just hang on! You will be all right!" he looked around desperately for something to help her, but there was nothing.

"Spyro, you got your power back" she told him.

"What?" he asked her, unsure if he had heard correctly.

"I saw you… use… your powers" she rasped. Spyro's eyes widen in understanding. He could never have gotten there in time to help Cynder before the troll crushed her. He could never have gotten past the battlefield without a scratch. He could never have killed a troll before he had forced the club out of his hand.

That is… without Time Control. With Time Control, time slowed down for a while. This gave time enough for Spyro to save Cynder.

It had been a while since he had used time powers.

"Spyro… I'm so happy for you" she coughed up some blood. Fear gripped Spyro.

"Cynder… hang on!"

"Spyro… thank you… for everything… and…"

"Don't talk… save your strength" Spyro said as tears began to form in his eyes.

"I… I…" she gasped.

"Cynder… no… don't die! Please! I need you!" he said desperately. This seemed to get Cynder's attention.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because… I… I love you" he said it with his entire being. Spyro saw how her eyes widened in surprise. Then her expression changed to one of happiness and sweetness.

"I… I love…" she began.

"I know" he interrupted. "I remembered what happened at the world's center. I remember what you told me there… at the end". Her eyes went once again open in surprise, but his smile still kept its place.

"I… I love you… Spyro"

"I love you too Cynder. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me".

She smiled even more. Then, a cough attack seized her and she began to spit blood. She had internal injuries.

Spyro turned to look around and saw what was around him.

Death… death all around him. Soldiers were being killed everywhere. They had looks of horror just before being killed.

He saw Chief Prowlus fighting bravely. He was engaged with several orcs and grublins. He, along with several of his cheetah warriors, including his friend Hunter, held a valiant defense again the implacable enemy in close combat. His moves were swift and deadly. He was a natural fighter. But even a might warrior such as he… could be slain with a single arrow.

Chief Prowlus took some steps backward, his hand instinctively going to his chest. Prowlus look down, the same as Spyro, and both could see that a single black arrow stood out form the chest. Slowly, the strength went away from Prowlus legs and felt to his knees, still holding the arrow stuck in his chest. The clan members of his tribe that surrounded him rushed to his aid and dragged him to a more safe place.

Incendio was still lying on his side, and was not moving.

Corpses… corpses everywhere.

Why? Why so much fighting? Why so much death? Why can't he stop it? He should have stopped it. People were dying.

_Why can't I save them?_

Spyro saw all those wounded around him and those that were desperate fighting with fear in their eyes. He saw how Hunter was beside the wounded Chief Prowlus, saying something to him. Hunter had tears in his eyes.

Death… death… death. Spyro could stand it no longer.

He looked down at Cynder that was in her paws. Her eyes were closed.

"Cynder?" he asked as fear and an empty void in his heart began to suck all happiness out of him.

"Cynder?" he tried again after receiving no response. Tears began fall freely from his eyes as pain gripped him… and he released it all.

Spyro took a full breath and released it with a mournful cry. He released all his emotions. Fear, anger, love, hope, friendship, despair… al were resounding in his cry that was thrown to the winds. His cry was heard across the city, and combatants ceased their fight to look at the lone purple dragon holding a black dragoness on the ground.

But his cry seemed to only have caught the attention of enemy soldiers as they began to rush toward him. But he didn't care. With Cynder gone… there was hardly any reason left to live. He watched as the enemy came while he sat as a stone. Spyro saw his life pass through his eyes, the good moments and the bad ones. Especially Cynder.

_Cynder…! No… Cynder would not want me to just sit and die. She would have wanted me to stand and defend this city._

With great effort, he slowly stood up and faced the onrushing enemy. But a sudden explosion rippled across the enemy ranks, causing death and confusion. Several more grublins fell without apparent reason near the center of the explosion.

Spyro felt something small fall atop his head. The thing bounced off and landed next to Spyro. He turned and looked at it. A small brass cylinder with smoke coming out from it he found. It was just like…

Then he heard it… a strange, yet familiar 'chop chop' sound that he had heard some days ago. He looked up and he saw it. Or rather… saw them, for there was more than one.

It was the humans flying devices. They were making a lot of noise that it was a wonder Spyro had not hear it earlier. One of these devices was nearly over Spyro when several ropes came out from their sides. Then, someone grabbed this roped and jumped. He slid down the rope until it touched ground. Nine more humans followed the first one.

They looked around with a quick glance as the fighting continued around the plaza. One of this humans spotted Spyro and slowly walked toward him while the rest spread out somewhat. This lone human stopped just in front of Spyro, as if waiting for something.

"You came…" Spyro whispered to Parker as they looked at each other.

* * *

Hua... things are starting to get interesting.

What will happen? IS Cynder dead? And Incendio? And Prowlus? Will the city of Warfang still stand in the moring? Why are the humans there?

These questions will (hopefully) be answered in the next(s) chapter(s).

Please, i would apreciate any reviews you wish to make. Good... Bad... Critics... or just to say hello.... no matter! Reviews inspire me to continue writing.

See you soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Hm? Is it just me, or the chapter are getting longer? Oh well!

I worked hard for this one. After such an amazing cliffhanger, I worked a little bit faster! I wanted to finish this chapter as much as some people wanted to read it.

This is (again) my longer chapter yet! 26 pages on word!

Thanks to all that have been following me! (You know how you are!)

I do not own The Legend of Spyro characters nor plot (sadly). However, any new character and this story line are mine. Any resemblance in any form whatsoever is purely coincidental.... except one. I will tell you at the end if you do not find out first.

Enjoy.

* * *

Spyro: Origins_Chapter 13

Parker looked around a little bit after he touched solid ground. There was a lot of fighting going on around him. Moles and cheetahs were giving up a valiant defense against a superior enemy that Ramirez began calling them, and then everyone else followed suit, 'The ugly guys' for obvious reason. Not a very original name… but it was catching.

It was a proper blood bath if he ever saw one! And it was completely weird… seeing guys fighting and killing themselves with swords!

He saw next several of his soldiers next to him and began to form a small circle around him.

"All right!" he yelled. "Spread out and secure an LZ (landing zone) for more incoming troops. Remember… moles, cheetahs and dragons are the not to be killed, but if they show any sign that they will… don't hesitate to shoot them! Anything else 'ugly' is fair game".

"Yes sir!" they responded and scattered in twos, shooting against enemies as they went.

He saw them for a moment as they were shooting their way out of the plaza, killing every zombie, big flies or whatever 'ugly' they found. They left the moles and cheetahs alone as instructed. The citizens could only stare, shocked at seeing them here, and because of the mad rush and the matter of how the humans killed their enemy. Parker only smirked as he heard another chopper getting into potion to drop more troops.

Parker looked around and saw… to his surprise… the purple dragon. He was standing near a black form that Parker could not identify. He went walking toward him to see what exactly how thing stood in the city to better help. He stopped a few steps away from him when he raised his head.

"You came…" he said in a tired and low voice, almost without the will to continue on. Parker saw into his eyes and he widen them what he found.

Tears… the dragon had tears on his eyes! Parker looked behind him and distinguished the form of the black mass behind Spyro. It was the black dragoness, Cynder… the same one that had threatened his life and hunt him down if he did any harm to Spyro when he took him hostage.

Parker looked back at Spyro as tears still continued to fall from the dragon's eyes. Parker was speechless… he had not expected this. He had not even thought that these dragons could cry… given the myths and legends from Earth. He had not imagined that they could express such feeling… of pain… at loosing someone.

That thought make them to Parkers mind more… human… in a way. More like them. The dragons were something more.... The dragon sniffed, holding back more tears, and that brought back Parker's attention to the situation.

"Parker…" Spyro said slowly.

"Spyro. We are here. We come to help".

"I thought that you… wouldn't come"

"We almost chose not to"

Spyro looked at the black dragon that was lying next to him. Tears began to from once again in his eyes.

"Is she Cynder? Parker asked

"Yes" he sobbed.

"Sorry" Parker said. This caused Spyro to skulk some more. He seemed so down cast that it made Parker feel sympathy. Perhaps he could…

His hand went to activate the radio that all of his troops had. "I request a medic at my location… I need one here ASAP (As Soon As Possible)".

Spyro looked up at him, his head tilted in confusion. In a matter of moments, the medic arrived.

"Sir!" he saluted. Parker only motioned with his head at the immobile from of Cynder. The medic looked at the unconscious dragon and then back at Parker. "Sir?" he asked confused.

"See to her" Parker ordered since the medic din not took the indirect. An order was an order and the medic followed it. He knelt beside the unconscious Cynder as Parker and a somewhat curious Spyro looked over him.

The medic took out a flashlight form one of his pockets and pointed it at Cynder in the eye.

* * *

Spyro looked at both humans. He saw that both of the humans had very similar clothes. Instead if the last Spyro saw humans, this time their outfits were painted brown and a kind of sand color. They both had a helmet over their heads.

Beside that, and their personal features, Spyro could only see one difference.

Parker had a strange symbol… a silver rectangle embedded on his helmet and shoulders. The medic, on the other paw had a red cross painted over a white circle. Spyro did not know what that meant. Spyro saw this strange symbol painted on many places on the medic, the bag on his back, on his helmet, on his shoulders… it was everywhere.

From one of the many satchels, the medic took out something that looked like a normal small black cylinder. But he activated something and light emanated from one of its end. This surprised Spyro a great deal. What it magic?

The medic then took with two fingers one eyelid of Cynder and pried it open. He then continued to point the light to her eye.

"So?" Parker asked.

"I got pupil dilatation. She's alive!" he pronounced.

Spyro hearth went to his throat as the news hit him. _Cynder… alive?_ Was it really true?

"Is she alive? How is she? Will she get well? Can you heal her?" he blurted out at the very surprised medic.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed as he scrambled backward away from Spyro.

"Sorry!" he apologized. "Is she well?"

"Hum? Well… she is still alive… that's for sure. But I do not know what happen to her"

"She got hit by a very powerful blow that sent her flying across the area" Spyro told the medic. He would tell him everything he wanted to know if he would save Cynder.

"Ok! So… several broken ribs and internal injuries most likely. Lost consciousness from injuries" he told more to himself than to Spyro.

"Deal with her corpsman" Parker told him. "And make sure she makes it". The medic only nodded in response and started to take out more equipment.

Spyro turned to look at Parker who was already going away before looking back at Cynder one more time.

Suddenly, a cry tore through the plaza, scaring everyone and making the tired defenders of the city wince at what was to come. A new wave of enemies was coming at them!

"HOLD THEM BACK!" a mole shouted. Many answered his call, trying to stop the dark minions from entering the plaza. Spyro jumped from where he was and tried to help.

He ran toward where the main fray was being fought. Moles and cheetahs were fighting desperately against a superior enemy of grumblings and orcs when Spyro arrived.

Now that he could use his elemental powers, he did not hesitate to use them. He jumped over the alliance line and dove straight thought his enemies. He took a full breath before exhaling it in a torrent of fire. He moved his head to try to cover as much ground as possible. His breath was really powerful, burning his enemies until they were left dead.

They exaltation of being able to use his powers away was too much, and he tried to use his breath with more intensify. However, Spyro's energetic flame attack cost him. He had used all his elemental breath in one blow, and it will take some time before he could use it again. But it had felt GREAT using his powers again! At least, he had brought more time to allow a more effective resistance.

He retreated to his own line and allowed archers to fire into the oncoming mass. It did some damage, but they kept coming. Spyro stopped and tuned to face the enemy at the front of the defensive line. What happened next was something he did not expect.

Some very loud sound was heard and the leading dark minion fell. The sound was like a really loud 'TAK', like an explosion. Suddenly, more followed… many more!

Spyro turned to look and saw some human soldiers coming through the alliance ranks and kneel, pointing their alien weapons at the enemies. He noticed that the end point their weapons, the one they were pointing at the enemy, flashed and a small tongue of fire could be seen, only to be extinguished immediately as a small brass cylinder exited from the weapon and fall to the ground. Whatever it was, the weapons were making all that noise, and it didn't seemed effective.

_What are they doing?_

By the edge of his view, he saw as a dark minion going straight toward a human. Spyro turned to warn him, but the human was ahead of him. The human turned to face the dark grublin as several flashed came from the weapon. The grublin gurgled and fell to the floor… dead!

Spyro was shocked. He could not believe it! The human had only pointed that weapon at the grublin and it fell dead some second later! WORSE… he had not seen anything come out from the weapon except that small tongue of flame, but the enemy would have to be really close for it to be effective! WORSE STILL… Spyro had not seen the human put anything in the weapon. He supposed that he would put some kind of arrow. But no… he had just pointed it and the enemy fell dead… and the human continued using his weapons against other enemies! What kind of devices did this human used?

More humans arrived and Spyro recovered from his trauma. He looked as they too pointed their weapons and flashes escaped from the weapons muzzle. Spyro turned and looked at the oncoming wave of enemies. They were falling like leaves! They collapsed dead!

"Lieutenant, they are too many!"

"Shut up and continue firing" Spyro heard Parker order. He looked for him and saw he too was using the alien weapon against the dark minions.

At last, Spyro saw the humans doing something to their weapons! They took some kind of black box from the underside of their weapon, drop the box to the ground, grab another one exactly as the one they had just tossed from one of their many pockets, put it back in place and move something on their weapon. After that, the noise and flashes continued to emanate from their weapons.

"Grenades!" Parker ordered his men.

Some humans pulled something from one of their many pockets and threw them at the oncoming mass. They looked like some kind of rocks. Why would they throw rocks at them? Spyro saw how these rocks bounced when they hit the ground, some hitting a dark minion. Laughter filled the enemy ranks when this happened. He guessed that they were laughing at such pitiful form of attack. Rocks! Spyro felt very much the same as the dark army.

Suddenly, explosions filled the enemy ranks, sending bodies flying in every direction. Screams of pain and confusion swelled from the enemy ranks, not knowing what just had happened. They were thinned considerably due to the explosions. But as a mass, the dark army continued its advance.

"Fall back to secondary positions!!!" Parker ordered.

The dark still kept their pace and soon came closer to the defensive line of the alliance, who were somewhat shocked at what the humans just did. The humans fell back behind the alliance lines, before the first dark minion arrived. The melee started, but the enemies were greatly reduced by the humans. The fighting didn't last long.

A cheer erupted from the ranks as the last enemy of this wave was killed. They had actually made it will little loses!

"SPYRO! I need your help over here!" Spyro heard Parker yell out loud.

Spyro went thought the ranks of the battle line and looked around and saw a sight he wished to avoid.

A group of humans were pointing their weapons to some moles and cheetahs, which were in kind showing the same kind of hostility toward the humans. Spyro had hoped this would not happen. Moles and cheetahs still showed some kind of hostility at the humans… either for their resemblance with the apes or for what happened last time they were here. Or both!

Spyro had to help to make the mutual hostility go away and close the chasm that separated their species.

"Calm down!" Spyro said as he approached the moles and cheetahs. Hunter was at the front of the group with his sword ready to strike at the first sign.

"Spyro, look! Humans are here! We must deal with them!" Hunter said in a very angry voice… more than any time Spyro had ever heard. And his look toward the humans was murderous!

"Calm down" Spyro told him. "They are here to help us"

"What is this? Why are the humans here? Why will they help us?" he appeared not to calm down.

"Because I asked them to!" This response seemed to get Hunter out of his murder look.

"What?" Hunter seemed like if he could not understand what Spyro was saying.

"I asked them to help us in the defense of this city. That is why I disappeared a few days ago. I went looking for them".

"Why?"

"Because…" Spyro said slowly as he turned to look at Parker. "I… feel that I can trust them"

"Do you remember what happened last time they were here?" Hunter asked, a little angry.

"Yes" Spyro turned back to Hunter. "The question is… do you?"

"Huh?"

"They only wanted to save their friend who was dying. Do not reject the help that they have offered". Hunter sighted as he lowered his sword. The alliance soldiers followed suit and lowered their weapons. The humans seemed to more calm by this and also lowered their weapons. "Where is Prowlus?" Spyro asked.

"Dead" Hunter replied in a low voice. Spyro lowered his head in sadness. He understood now why Hunter was so aggressive. Chief Prowlus was the leader of Hunter's village. It was a great blow to them, and to Hunter personally.

But then, Hunter stood straighter and went directly to the humans, although he showed not the hostility he had earlier. Still, the humans tightened their grip on their weapons.

"Ok… we will accept your help! But… "He lifted a finger "if a see anything suspicious… anything at all… I will kill you myself"

"The same goes to you from here" Parker responded with his own threat. Hunter only growled before he turned around and left.

"Ok… now that we have made nice with each other… could we get to know each other instead of having each other at our throats?" another human said. Spyro identified this one as Ramirez… the other human that had been in Warfang.

Parker only rolled his eyes with a little smile. But he could not participate on this reunion. Soldiers were still landing and they needed some coordination. About now, nearly thirty humans were on the small plaza, taking defensive positions and shooting at the dark army.

"Spyro!" Parker called his unofficial liaison with the locals. Spyro took a few steps and came closer to him. "Spread the word that we have arrived and that we should not be killed. We do not need nor require more of these incidents".

"I agree" he said. Without further word, he went to the cheetah he had identified as Hunter and told him something Parker could not hear. The cheetah left at a fast pace through one of the streets with a speed that give a credit to their name.

"Ramirez, take these men go and secure the western street and prevent any 'ugly' from coming through".

"We were just talking with our friends here ,sir. You know… getting to know each other… strengthening the alliance".

"Enough of the chit chat, Ramirez! We have a battle to win. You can associate with our allies as much as you wish after we have taken care of the situation".

"Yes sir!" he said. "Come on guys… it's time kick some ass!"

"Hoorah!" the humans yelled in unison.

Spyro watched as they left, amazed at how they acted and some of them talked… not that he really knew much of them anyway. It would be interesting to get to know them.

"Spyro" Parker said. "We need to secure this area to bring more soldiers and equipment safely. If 'uglies' come, we have to stop them. Think you and your friend can join me in doing that?"

"Uglies?" Spyro asked confused.

"That how we called them… this enemy of yours".

"Why? They are the dark army"

"It all started with Ramirez. He said that they were really ugly and then, everyone else started to call them that".

"Oh!"

"So… will you and yours friend join me join me?"

"Uh… yeah" he responded as he followed him.

They walked some way when another machine of the humans stared to hover over the plaza. It slowly started do descend until it touched down. Out of the machine came some humans, more equipped with different things that those that came earlier. Spyro noticed that this particular machine, as all of the humans that were onboard, had a symbol painted on their side. A red cross painted over a white circle.

This reminded Spyro of something.

"Wait a little bit! I wish to do something first" he said to Parker before rushing toward Cynder from one last look.

He saw that Cynder was connected to some kind of device which emitted some 'beeps' from time to time. Spyro didn't know what it was. He also noticed that another medic had come to her aid.

"How is she?" he asked one of medics.

"She is not own of the danger yet, but she is pulling through" he responded after he had looked at Spyro.

Spyro sighted with relief. He could not tolerate loosing Cynder. He would not know what to do if she died. It would kill him! He looked back and saw Parker talking with someone. He decided that he would stay here for a little while longer.

Suddenly, the machine that was connected to Cynder began to beep slower in intensity.

"She is slipping away!" one of the medics said in a worried tone. "Bring her pulse back!" Spyro knew that something was wrong by their tone. "No, get her back!"

The machine suddenly emitted one tone which sounded constantly. It was annoying! But the meaning was serious by the reaction of the medics.

"Give me an amphetamine shot, NOW!"

"She is leaving!"

"Injection applied"

"Prepare the defibrillator!"

Spyro was dead worried! Speaking with a tone of urgency and very fast, gave Spyro the clues that something was very wrong. Was she dead?

"What going on?" he asked.

"Her hearth has stopped beating!" he told Spyro without looking at him. Spyro began to feel that void open up in his hearth once more at the thought of loosing Cynder.

"Can't you do something?" he pleaded.

"We are!" the medic shouted.

Spyro continued to look what the medics were doing, tears beginning to form once again in his eyes. That annoying tone which the machine emitted still sounded. The medics applied some kind of paste on Cynder body.

"Charge the defibrillator! Two hundred joules!"

"Charged!" said the other medic as he took from yet another machine some kind of pallets. "Stand clear!"

What happened next, made Spyro's hearth jump. After the medic had placed the pallets on Cynder's body, she looked like she had jumped from where she had lain. Her body had twitched at whatever that machine had done as if she was alive! After such horrendous spectacle, she fell limp again.

"No response! Charging again at three hundred joules!"

"Charged!"

"Clear!"

Once again, Cynder's body seemed to jump from her place. Whatever these humans were doing, it seemed wrong.

"Stop that! What are you doing to her?" he growled to the medic as he put his head between him and Cynder.

"We are trying to make her heart beat again. Stop interrupting!" he snapped at Spyro as he moved the dragon´s head out of the way. "Still no response!"

"Charge at three hundred and fifty!"

"Charged!"

"Clear!" And for the third time, Spyro saw the strange spectacle. However, this time, he started to her the constant 'beep' of the machine which Cynder was connected to.

"We got her pulse back. Check her blood pressure!" the medic said more clamed this time.

"Seems normal… as far I can tell normal is with a dragon! She is getting stable"

Spyros hope went up.

"Is she all right?"

The medic turned to look at him. "For now. She still might not make it, but we are doing what we can"

Spyro nodded and stayed there for a while more before he told himself that he needed to go.

"Please… take care of her" he pleaded with the medic.

"Will do" he promised. Just after that, Spyro went back toward Parker and the group of soldiers that was being assembled. There were four humans, including Parker, and some moles and cheetah warriors.

* * *

Parker saw Spyro go toward Cynder to take a look at her.

_She must be special to him._

He looked at the medics that came out of their helicopter. Some of his men were helping with the equipment the medics brought with them.

It was Ramirez idea… to bring all this equipment. Since Spyro said that they were under siege, Ramirez had guessed 'What better way to make this alliance than saving the lives of the wounded? And when we were in that hospital of theirs… really!!!' And those sentences were enough to convince the higher ups that it was a good idea.

He watched the special field medics went thought the wounded, tending them and giving aid where they could. Some of the wounded cheetah and moles resisted at first growling and hissing, but they accepted grudgingly after some arguing.

He saw that three of the medic made their way toward the lying prone of a bigger dragon than Spyro. It was orange… and it was still shaking with pain by the spear impaled in its side. The group saw for a moment the injured dragon when the lead medic of the group knelt and removed his helmet.

Or… more accurately… her helmet. Her brown hair began to move with the wind and remove the hair from her face. That was when he recognized her.

_Oh boy!_ Parker thought as he made his way toward her. He was on so much trouble now!

* * *

Incendio was in so much pain! His body was afire with it! He was scared… scared to death! He was dying and he knew it! He felt so alone!

He felt cold over his body. That's the only thing he felt beside the pain. He could not feel his legs or wings. He could not feel them but he could at least move them… but every time he tried to do that, pain shot though him in an unimaginable way.

He was tired… so tired! He wished to sleep so much and be done with it… to ease his pain.

He felt someone stand just in front of him. _Who could it be? Why don't they just leave? Cant' they see I want to sleep?_

But the presence did not go. With some effort, Incendio opened his eyes and searched for the one who was near. He saw something he did not expect.

It was a human… and it was standing just over him. Two more humans were behind the first one.

_Are they here to kill me? What else could they do to further humiliate me?_

The lead human knelt just in front his head and look directly at him. Incendio feared the worst of what could happen. What will they do to him? He started to shake more, his body feeling the immense pain of such action… not that he did not felt the pain earlier.

The human removed his helmet and Incendio opened his eyes in surprise as her long hair fell. '_It's a female…'_ But that was not the only thing that surprised Incendio. He saw into her eyes, and he saw sadness… pity. These things Incendio saw made calmed him somewhat, but he was still shaking with the pain.

Then, the human female did something unexpected. She stretched out her hand and touched his forehead. Somehow, immediately after she made contact, pain seemed to recede and a sense of peace and tranquility began to take its place. The fear got away too. Incendio felt himself began to relax as the pain was taken away from him.

He took once more into the eyes of the human as she caressed him, and saw concern… concern for his well being. '_Are all the humans like this? Am I dreaming?'_ He felt the calming sense that emanated from within her, her willingness to help other, he felt reassurance.

He saw her for what she was… a pure soul.

Just then, another human came into his line of vision and called for the female. She stood up, leaving Incendio's side. Pain began to fill him once more after she had left. He could not hear what they were saying, his mind too foggy to comprehend. Finally, the other human looked at him and then at the female to discuss more things before he left.

He was so tired.

He saw the female began to tell the others something. They moved to his sides, and began to do something. Incendio didn't know what where they were about to do, but he felt they were doing something with him.

The female then once again, knelt and touched his face. Pain began to diminish once again when her hand touched him. But as fast as he put it, it left. This time, she left Incendio's field of vision and he began to panic. But he need not worry, for he felt once he began to feel sporadic touched from this female human. How did he know it was her? Because when she touched him, he felt at once more relaxed… and his pain go away.

It was a wonderful feeling… her touch.

* * *

Doctor Kelly had disguised herself with military clothes in order to come here unnoticed. She was a doctor, and she had a duty to preserve life. She had to be here!

When she had gotten out of the helicopter, she gasped in surprise. There were a lot of wounded cheetah and moles. She had found out about this city and its inhabitants, but seeing them in person was another matter entirely. It was so unreal!

But her senses and training kicked in when she heard the complaints of the wounded. She had to help them!

She looked around and saw several field medics tending to some soldiers. But she was the best medic in the expedition… she would choose those with the biggest risk of death.

With a quick look, she found one that desperately needed her help. It was an orange dragon with a spear jutting out from his side. He was trembling with pain, and by the looks of it… near death.

She made her way towards him, half with a sense of duty, a quarter with pity, and another quarter curiosity. She, like almost all the members of the expedition, had been shocked to the bones when Parker and Ramirez came after being missing some time, telling about the city and the dragons.

_Dragons… apparently not a myth. I wonder if they also have myths about us._

She always thought the dragons of being evil, soulless beast, intent on only killing. But after the explanation done by Parker and Ramirez and Spyro arrival at the base… she knew she had been wrong.

She arrived at the head of the dragon and stood near. The dragon noticed her, because he opened his eyes. Apparently, she was not expected. The eyes seemed a little bit unfocused; prove that the dragon was dying. She could not stand here and do noting while this magnificent being was dying.

"Prepare for operation! We will remove that spear. And have a double dose of morphine for the pain!" she told her two companions in a British accent. They only nodded and made their way to the dragon side. They knew better than to argue with her.

She knelt and took of her helmet, and she saw the dragon eyes widen a little bit in surprise. Then, tentatively, almost afraid do to something improper, she moved her hand forward and touch his forehead.

The dragon's eyes seemed surprised at her action, but immediately, she noticed that his body seemed much less tense and his eyes more focused. She caressed him a while her companions prepared for the operation.

"Kelly! What in GOD'S name are you doing here?" a voice asked the doctor.

Standing up, she turned to look at him with a look of annoyance and her hands on her hips.

"Why, Lieutenant Parker… I'm doing what I was brought to this world for" she told him in a sarcastic way.

"But… I… NO!" Parker put his hand on his head. "You are the head medical department of the expedition! All the medics respond to you! This is a war zone! You could get killed!"

"You think I didn't think of that?" she said in a sarcastic voice. "I am conscious of the danger of being here"

"You are the best of the medics we have!"

"That's why I had to come" she shot back.

"Losing you would be a hard blow to the expedition. What will happen if you die? HUH?"

"My second is as good as me. He will manage"

"Your father is going to be so upset when he hears this, Kelly! I recall that he ordered you to stay at the base"

"I will deal with my father later. I am old enough to make my own decisions. As for his order… he going to get upset because he is in the military and I'm not. He can't order me around".

"Why did you have to come?" Parker asked with a lower tone.

"Because I took an oath! After I got out of the medical school, I swore to protect life. I had to come, because there might be wounded and people in need of my help here! I have to help him now" she pointed at the orange dragon that was looking at them with half closed eyes.

Parker only looked at her… knowing that the battle between them had already been lost. She would stay… no matter what.

"Your father is going to rip me apart if something happens to you!" he pleaded one last time.

"Don't be such pessimists!" she spanked him.

"All right! Stay! But if anything happens and you danger get's to close… I will have you put on a chopper and flown back to base. I will knock you down unconscious if I have to".

"I will like to see you try!" she challenged. Parker could only growl and left.

Kelly gave a small smile as he saw Parker get away. She had won this argument… but if he really had wanted her to leave, he would have done so forcefully. He left her alone because she respected enough to stand by her decision.

Kelly turned to look back at the orange dragon that was looking at her intently through cloudy, half closed eyes.

_He looks in so much pain._

She caressed once more his head and saw he visibly relaxed.

"Doctor, we are ready" her assistant said. With one last look, she looked at the dragons eyes and stood up.

She made her way where the two assistants were preparing the dragon for emergency operation. They would try to remove the spear impaled on his side.

"Everything's ready?" she asked.

"Yes doctor. Huh… are you sure you want to do this?

"I'm sure. Do you have the morphine ready?"

"Yes ma'am. Double dose as you told us."

"Good. Now let's get to work".

* * *

Spyro got with the group that was being assembled. He really wanted to see the dark army thrown out of the city. But he also wanted to see how these humans fought. The moles and cheetah held sword and some of them bows, while the humans held strange looking weapons of one type or another. Spyro wondered how they worked.

Suddenly, a dark skinned human approached. Spyro watched with curiosity at his color, since he had only seen humans with pink skin.

_Perhaps they are like dragons… they have different colors like us._

"ATTENTION MEN!" the black skin human shouted.

All of the near humans, who were doing whatever they were doing, got on their feet and stood straight when they heard his loud voice. Whoever this particular human was, he must hold some kind of respect.

"Listen up! We are NOT here to have a good time enjoying the scenery while we do a tour of the city! We have crashed this party for a purpose soldiers! We will defend this city from those ugly sons of bitches! We are going to BLOW the hell out of those damn BUGS until we have nothing left to shoot 'em with!" Jackson yelled as he paced around. This caused the attention of the moles and cheetahs who were keeping to themselves. "And THEN, we will strangle them with their OWN… LIVING…. GUTS!!! AM I RIGHT MARINES?"

"SIR… YES SIR!" they humans shouted in unison.

"Uh-huh. Damn right I am"

_Ugh! Strangle them with their own guts. Disgusting! _

Spyro just looked at the black skin man as his description. He could not help but feel repulsed by thinking of doing such action. He would do it if he really had to, but not his first option. And by the looks of the Alliance soldier, he guessed the thought the same.

Just then Parker arrived. "You just heard Sergeant Jackson's speech time".

"Ugh! Disgusting!"

Parker just laughed. Just then, he heard a voice that came out of thin air.

"Lieutenant, we have a lot of 'uglies' coming at out location! It's a shooting gallery out here, but they are closing in! We could reeeeally use some help over here!" To this, Parker moved his hand to his chest and did something because he spoke next to the air.

"Ok, sit tight Ramirez. Help is on the way" he replied. Just then more of the human's weapon sound could be heard nearby.

"Roger that sir"

Parker looked at Spyro after that strange conversation. "What?" he asked the dragon.

"What was that? I mean… a voice came out of nowhere and you answered to the air only to be answered back. What was all about?"

Parker chuckled a little before answering. "It's called radio. All of our troops have this device that allow them to communicate over great distances in real time with the press of a button"

"Really? How does it work?" Spyro asked intrigued by such possibilities. Spyro smiled at what Volteer would do if he found out. The electric guardian would not rest until he finds out how the thing worked.

"I think now is not the time to explain how thing works. We have work to do. Ramirez is hard pressed and we have to secure this area for more of our soldiers"

"Oh… right!" Spyro agreed. There was a battle to be won and a city to be saved.

"Sergeant Jackson!" Parker shouted to the black skin man.

"SIR?"

"Let's move to Ramirez position and help him defend his entrance. We still have a lot of material to bring in".

"Yes sir" Jackson did like Spyro could only identify as a salute and turned to his men. "All right, you heard the man. Lock and load your weapons!" The humans did something to their long pole-like weapons, causing several clicks. "Hit it marines; go, go, go! The corps ain't paying us by the hour!" The humans started to trot.

_What a way of speaking!_

"Coming?" Parker asked Spyro, and the dragon only nodded. Parker also started to walk a fast pace with Spyro and the alliance warrior following.

They went to a side street and soon found where the fighting was being done. Several humans were using their weapons against the dark army. The brass cylinders littered the ground beneath the human's feet, proof that they have been using their weapons a lot. Some moles warriors were keeping away those that managed to get close.

There were also some wounded, mostly humans with an arrow sticking out of their bodies, but there were moles too. There were some humans tending the wounded, but they did not have the usual Red Cross symbol.

"RAMIREZ!" Parker shouted because of the loud 'TAK's' the humans weapons did.

"Over here!" a faint voice came. Spyro managed to see Ramirez waving his hand, motioning for them before he continued to engage the enemy.

"Take firing positions" Sergeant Jackson barked at his troops. They scattered and, when they found a suitable place, they too began to fire unto the oncoming mass of enemies as Spyro and Parker made his way toward Ramirez.

"SIR, this is INSANE! Everyone and their grandmothers are coming at us!" Ramirez complained.

"Keep firing, Ramirez!" Parker ordered as several more humans used their weapons.

"They are too close!!! We have to fall back!!!"

"Calm down! Keep firing!"

A screeched filled Spyros ears as he looked up. Several wyverns were giving their horrendous cry as they flew down, going straight for the human soldiers.

"Look out!" Spyro shouted.

Some soldiers turned to look up, and brought their weapons to bear. Some wyverns fell, but there was just too many them. They swooped down and attacked.

He saw how one wyvern made his way to an unsuspecting human, smashing against him. The human was sent backward to the ground and he released his hold on his weapons. The air was knocked out of him and left dizzy after such a blow. The wyvern lost no time before jumping to the prone human and biting him. Screams of pain could be heard as the poor human was at the wyvern's mercy. Soon, the wyvern bit into the human's neck, causing a lot of blood to pour out of the human's mouth. After some gurgling noise, the human fell limp.

Spyro had to turn away as a wyvern made his way to him. He had to use melee blows since he needed more time to regain his expended elemental powers. He dispatched him with some quick blows.

Once the wyvern was dead he looked around. He had time to see another wyvern jump toward a human. He recognized this human as Ramirez ad he made his way backward and fell. As before, the wyvern jumped on the down prey, but Ramirez was faster. He took a knife from his wait… the first weapon Spyro could really guess its purpose from the humans. Just as the wyvern was about to bit Ramirez in the neck, the human used his knife to stab it in the wyvern's neck instead. The dark minion fell dead instantly on top of Ramirez.

Ramirez grunted from the effort of pushing away the dead body that had fallen on top of him.

"Stinking creature!" he complained. Spyro decided to help him when another wyvern made his way to the downed Ramirez. He was defenseless with the body of the previous wyvern atop him. His eyes went wide as he saw death approach him.

But Spyro was there. He pushed the wyvern away before he could kill Ramirez. A small duel began; the victor would decide Ramirez fate… that if he was not stepped on first by the combatants. Spyro resulted victories after a brief struggle.

"Are you all right?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah. Thanks" Ramirez grunted under the dead wyvern.

"You are welcome"

"Uh? A little help, please?" Spyro moved to push away from the human the dead wyvern.

The wyverns had retreated due to heavy losses, but they had done their job. The time they had brought allowed the horde of enemies to come closer in a short amount of time.

Spyro began to feel his elemental power energy rising again, since he depleted it while back. He was itching for a fight. Before the dark army came any closer, Spyro jumped from where towards the enemy horde.

"Where are you going?" he heard Parker call him. "Damn dragon! Watch your fire, friendly going trough!"

He began to fight. He was energetic and full of determination to get these invaders out of the city. They had caused too much trouble already… and Spyro deemed enough was enough.

He spat some ice shard at some grublins as they came closer, impaling them in their chats and falling dead. The rest of the horde, step aside the fallen soldiers and continued their charge, which Spyro met with bolts of electricity.

It was electrifying!

He downed some enemies and proceeded to throws some blows to anyone close. He bit a grublin in the arm and used him as a weapon, by swinging him around, making anyone near jump away when he swung it. Soon, the grublin was dead, with all the impacts against bodies or on the ground. He spat it away and flamed anyone near with his fire.

Burn flesh could be smelled in the air! But he was not done yet! He still had more to give!

He jumped and covered himself in rock before falling unto the mass of enemies below. He crushed them under the rock weight before releasing his power and resuming his melee blows. He slapped some enemies on their heads with his paws, knocking them to the ground. He swung his tail and batted away one that was near. He used his horns to smack his way though.

He was unstoppable!

Soon, he was left standing alone amidst countless orcs and grublins corpses. He was panting heavily from all the physical exertions. But it felt good to be himself again… as a whole.

He turned to look back and saw some wide eyes human soldiers. Some of them had their jaws hung open and others stood motionless. Cheetahs and moles were also surprised, but not as much as the humans, because they already knew what the purple dragon could do.

"Now that's someone who knows how to fight!" Ramirez broke the silence by exclaiming out loud. Spyro gave a weak smile and made his way back to the humans, panting heavily. "That little dragon practically stopped the wave all by himself!"

"That was awesome!" another one exclaimed.

"That was some fighting you did there Spyro!" Parker complimented him. "I don't know anyone who could have done what you did… excluding your breath powers of course"

"It was nothing. I just did what I know"

"Well, that was 'something' you know! You guy are an awesome fighter!"

"Just some regular moves. You mean you don't know how to fight like this?"

"You mean hand to hand combat? We know some tricks, but we are not used to fighting in melee. We rely more on our weapons"

Just then, a huge roar covered the area.

"Oh, that can't be good!" Ramirez stated the obvious.

"What is that?" another human asked.

"A troll!" a cheetah warrior answered.

"That doesn't sound good either!" Ramirez put in again.

The roar came again, and turning a corner, a huge troll could be seen. It was enormous, bigger than any troll Spyro had ever seen! He spotted the defenders and stopped, watching them intently.

The huge troll roared and charged forward. The humans started to fire their weapons, but it seemed to have no effect on the huge running mass.

"Grenade launchers!" someone yelled.

'Poofs' were heard, followed by explosions that coursed the troll's body, but that not stopped him. He was injured only. But instead, this seemed to make him only angrier than it already was.

"We are going to need bigger guns!" Ramirez said.

Waving his club, he smashed some humans to the ground who could not get out of the way quickly enough, crushing them. Some other warriors and soldiers were sent away flying when the troll swung his club in a horizontal arc.

Spyro jumped at the troll and tried to attach his face to try and divert his attention from the ones below. But he was swatted away like a fly by the troll's hand. He hit the ground with a grunt, knocking the air out if him. He tried to regain to prevent disorientation as best he could, and that saved his life. He saw the troll lift his foot, in preparation to stomp him to the ground .Spyro scurried out of the shadow that loomed over him before the heard a crash behind him.

Spyro turned to face his enemy with a defiant look. He felt power swelling inside him. Taking a deep breath, he released a purple beam that hit the troll in the chest. The convexity fury breath and power was the most powerful attack Spyro knew he could muster. The troll roared at the damage Spyro's breath inflicted on his body. The power Spyro release was enough to make a hole thought the trolls chest, even damaging some buildings behind it.

Silence hung for a few moments at the battlefield after Spyro had released his fury. Spyro could see the hole, and the buildings that were behind the troll through the hole that he had inflicted. Then, the troll slowly toppled backward with a boom that shook the earth. A few more moments of silence followed.

"That was… TOTALLY… WICKED!!!" Ramirez yell of joy filled the area. Spyro snorted and smiled at the strange compliment.

"You are quite powerful!" Parker said this time. "I don't know how you did that, but we were pretty sure we were toasted without you! Thanks!"

They spent a few minutes tending the wounded when a cheetah runner made his way to Spyro.

"Spyro!" he panted. "The guardian is asking for you"

Well, it had to be done eventually. He had told Hunter to tell the guardians about the humans' involvement in the fighting. Now, he needed to explain himself.

"Thanks" he told the cheetah. "Parker!" he called the commander of the human troops. "The dragon guardians are requesting to see me. No doubt to ask me about your sudden appearance"

"These dragon guardians seem to be important" Parker said.

"They are! They are leaders of the dragon race"

"Then let me go with you. I would like to know where they stand and I would like to say some things to them. I think Ramirez should come too and we shall both apologize for what we did here earlier"

* * *

They made their way back to the plaza, were humans troops had increased. There were nearly one hundred that had arrived to the city via helicopter transport. They were defending several positions to prevent the dark army from entering the plaza, where they had made their command post.

They had erected some kind of a tent to put the wounded. However, there were no human wounded in this tent; all were taken back to base, where they had more specialized equipment and materials.

Parker looked around, and saw how his troops and the alliance soldiers, especially the cheetahs, were starting to build some relations, although there was still some kind of suspicion from both sides.

What caught his attention, however, was a very big green dragon with a brown underbelly. It was the same dragon that had tried to imprison Ramirez and him when they had first crashed in this city. Literally.

They made their way toward, what he assumed, was the guardian Spyro spoke earlier. By the looks of it, he seemed surprised at the scene of humans going around. He seemed uncomfortable too! He was covered in blood by all the battle and enemies he had killed, but he was not unscratched himself. Several gashed covered his body, scales ripped apart. But he stood strong and proud although he seemed tired.

"Terrador!" Spyro called, calling the attention of the big dragon.

"Young dragon, I got your message from Hunter" he said in a very heavy voice. He looked around, watching the humans moving around. "Mind telling me what is going on". He had been very surprised when he heard Hunters message that the humans were helping. He did not believe it and had to see it for himself. When he did, he was doubled surprised!

"I asked for their help" Spyro said.

"You asked the humans for help?" he asked with a suspicion glint in his eye, meaning that he was annoyed. Furthermore, it also showed some kind of blame towards Spyro.

"Yes sir"

"So… I assume this was what you were doing when you went missing?"

"Yes sir. And they have come!"

Terrador sighted before looking at the humans behind Spyro. "And you are?"

"I'm Lieutenant Parker and this is Ramirez" Parker introduced themselves.

"We were the one who had a great time and lot of fun last time we were here!" Ramirez exclaimed

"You?" Terrador was surprised at that information. He really didn't remembered how the humans looked last time he saw them. "And what exactly are you doing here?"

"Helping!" Ramirez beat Parker to answer the question.

"Last time you were here, you caused a lot of trouble" Terrador informed them with some kind of suspicion and hostility. He still had some way to go toward trusting them. "Why should we accept that kind of help?"

"We can always leave any time!" Ramirez said.

This caused Terrador eyes to go wide open. He had not expected that kind of answer. However, Parker got into the conversation.

"However, we are willing to help. Do you want our help? Do you allow us to stay?"

Terrador remained quiet for a moment. Spyro took notice of this and hurried to say. "We need their help. We cannot win this on our own". This caused Terrador to nod. He was a proud dragon that did not like to accept help form others; but he was wise enough to know and do when he must do so.

"We thank you for your help! It is greatly appreciated!" he said truthfully. "I… I want to… I'm not good at this!" he grumbled. This was not his strong area, but it must be done. "I want to… apologize… for the way I considered you earlier… last time you were here. I am sorry!"

"Yeah. We are too" Parker said his part. "It was not exactly the most diplomatic to solve neither it was the best way to start a good relationship with you; but we had our own worries; the same as you did".

"Forgive and forget!" Ramirez exclaimed happily.

"Indeed! We can forget that the incident ever took place" Parker said.

Terrador gave a small chuckle. He was staring to get to like these humans already!

A small explosion sounded nearby, causing the two dragons and town human to look in the direction it came from.

"Terrador, how the battle is faring on other sections of the city?" Spyro asked, hoping to have some good news.

"All the troops are retreating to some choke points, like this one, where we will make our stand. Casualties are high, although it seems this area has seen some pretty fighting recently!"

"The humans helped a lot. Had it not been for them, we would have already fallen" Spyro informed. "We hope we will manage with their help. Maybe their help will ease the pressure on those fronts too". He turned to look to Parker and Ramirez.

"More troops are coming" Parker informed. "I have ordered some heavy weapons to help us too. We can redirect them where they are most needed"

"Thank you!" Terrador said.

"Ramirez!" Parker exclaimed.

"I know! I know! Follow 'big guy' here and pop the red smoke where needed"

"Huh?" Terrador looked confused.

"Ramirez is going to go with you. He will call in the helicopters to drop more troops where needed. And Ramirez…?"

"Yes?"

"Behave!" Parker ordered.

"Of course Lieutenant!" he replied, though Parker thought he saw a glint in his eye just then.

* * *

Thankfully, Ramirez did his job without any incident, although he seemed very smug with himself. Soon, Parker found out why. Choppers arrived with more troops armed with heavy M2 machine guns, javelin rocket launchers and, this is where Ramirez actions got noticed, some mortars.

The battle was still raging on, but the alliance forces, whit a lot of help from the humans, had managed to stop the waves by pure attrition. The human's weapons took a heavy toll on the enemies with their automatic weaponry and explosives. The mortars also caused some pretty damage. The very characteristic 'poof' and then the whistling made a very characteristic sound on the battlefield. The dark army, never having experienced human weaponry, stood no chance. They just came rushing through the streets. It was a shooting gallery… according to Ramirez.

As the sun was beginning to set behind the mountains, the tide of the battle turned. It was time for a massive counterattack! With a little bit of luck, they would be able to push back the dark army to the fields outside of the city.

"So, we are to drive the enemy back?" a humans soldier asked to the black skinned man that Spyro now knew as Jackson. Spyro was hearing the conversation from somewhat afar with some cheetahs that had gathered for the push.

"Listen up!!!" Jackson shouted, getting all of the humans' attention as well as Spyro's and the cheetahs. "It's going to be our job to clear this city of 'uglies' wherever they may be hiding. We will look under every rock, under every leaf, over every roof of every building in our search for them! We are going to turn this city INSIDE OUT IF WE HAVE TO! And once we find them and smoked them out from their hiding pits and holes, we will rip their skulls from their spines and toss 'em away at the retreating enemy… LAUGHING!!! AM I RIGHT, MARINES?"

"SIR… YES SIR!"

"Uh-huh. Damn right I am"

_That's horrible. How could they do such a thing? _Spyro thought as he went wide eyes at the description of what they were going to do. Worse… the other humans seemed to be all right with it! Perhaps had he done a mistake in bringing them here?

A chuckle was heard from behind. Spyro turned to look and saw Parker was standing behind him.

"I see you are enjoying Sergeant Jackson's speech".

"No… I am not!" Spyro said disgusted at the notion of holding in his paw a skull of a grublin and laughing at it. "Ugh! I will never do such a thing. That's barbaric! He wouldn't do such a thing, would he?"

"Of course not! No one will do such a thing!" Parker said with a laugh. "He always says some sort of speech every time we do something. Usually, it's something really stupid or very sarcastic. It's almost like a tradition. Sergeant Jackson always pretends he is very though by saying sarcastic things, but the truth is… he cares for his men… a lot!"

"I have heard twice already such speech. Does he always give speeches like this?" Spyro inquired.

"Yeah! He likes doing it a lot... and it comes out of him naturally. The men like his speeches also, that is why Jackson in a very popular figures in the expedition… that if you are not on his wrong side".

"So… no ripping skulls nor strangle with their own guts?"

"No. Jackson barks more than he bites. But he can make hell out of your living if he wanted to" Parker said with a chuckle.

Spyro sighted at the reassurance that the humans were no wicked creatures. Weird yes, but not wicked. Just then, Ramirez came in, bringing a carte box with him. It was big and heavy by the looks of it.

"Hey, Lieutenant Parker!"

"Ramirez" Parker acknowledged. "What do you have there?"

"Oh… this?" he asked innocently. "Why lieutenant… it is something that will help us clear the houses!" At this piece of information, Spyro, as well as humans and cheetahs, came closer to see what it was. "Take a look-see!" and said and pulled the crate open.

Spyro noticed some strange looking black weapons. They looked somewhat different than those they already had, but he saw no big difference. Next to those, were several smaller boxes.

"What are those?"

"Shotguns!" Ramirez said proudly. Several humans' soldiers cheered at his pronouncement, but not Parker.

"Ramirez!" he called for his attention, but everyone else got it too "Where did you get these?" Ramirez huffed, but then, he gave a toothy grin. "You did not smuggle them, did you?"

"Of course not!" he responded as if hurt. "I asked a friend that was at the base if he could send me some. I knew we would need them once we tried to push forward". Parker looked intent on Ramirez eye, searching for the lie. He found none.

"Good! Distribute these shotguns. One per squad! Thos with shotguns will take point. And Ramirez! You will have the honor of being in point with your squad!"

The shotguns quickly disappeared out of the crate, faster than Spyro could see. What he did see, was Ramirez with one, putting on some strange red cylinders inside of the weapon.

"So what is special about this… shotgun?" Spyro asked Parker, who was still by his side.

"Close combat weapon. Instead of a single projectile, like my weapon, this one fires many small pellets in one shot. It is deadly at close range!"

Soon, the order was given, and all front began to retake the ground they lost that morning. Mortar rounds were falling, disrupting enemy ranks as they made their way forward.

Spyro was accompanying Jackson's squad. They were clearing building by building, street by street. The dark army was putting a lot of resistance, but they were gaining ground.

He entered one building where he detected some enemies hiding as the rest of the squad was engaged outside. He saw several orcs, feasting on a dead mole. He was repulsed by the sight, and he was angered by their actions. He spat ice shard at them, toppling some of them before he was engaged in a close quarter melee.

There were too many to fight effectively in such tight confines! He used his elemental power again, creating a shock wave of electricity that made all the enemies fall to the ground. He moved upstairs and found the area clear before turning his back on the room.

A huge push sent him rolling down the stairs. His head bounced in every step on his way down, causing his brain to shake inside his skull. He arrived at the bottom with stars moving around his head. But that was not the worse to come.

Sudden pressure on his neck caused his air conduct to close. He tried frantically to gat in breath, but he could not. He tried grab and push away the death grip that held him down. He could not think, his mind beginning to get foggy due to the lack of air. His lungs burned and ached for the precious air. He was being choked to death. He tried blindly to get a grip on his enemy and push him back ward to make him release, but he didn't leverage nor the strength.

Just when his strength was failing, when the darkness was closing in around him, a sudden explosion filled the room and the pressure around his neck disappeared. Spyro took a breath of what he thought was the freshest air he had ever taken. He looked around and saw a human holding a shotgun as smoke was coming out of its barrel.

"You OK?"

"Yeah. Thanks!" he croaked as he looked for his attacker.

It was one of those huge crazy orcs! No wonder his attacks were so strong! He was lying some feet away from where Spyro was due to the powerful blast of the human weapon. Its body was full of small wounds. Just then what they meant by close quarter weapon. One shot… one kill; different that the other weapons that required two or three.

"Come on!" the human urged. "They have made a counter attack of their own! We have to hold them back or they will regain the advantage!"

Spyro nodded and went outside to continue the fight. He noticed that the alliance soldiers were trying to defend themselves from a massive wave of dark minions. Apparently, the dark army was desperate capture the city as much as the alliance was desperate to retake it! Thankfully, they still threw themselves blindly at the defenders, where the humans' weapons could decimate them.

But they were still coming in mass… and it was a big mass!

"We need mortar support!" one human soldier yelled.

"Yankee Hill, this is Eagle seven! Requesting artillery support on our position! Large wave of enemies coming in!" Jackson yelled through his radio.

"_Roger that! Calculating trajectory!"_ the response came through the radio.

"Hold the line!" Jackson ordered to his men.

The moles stood their ground with their spears, preparing themselves against any soldier that managed to get across the barrage. The wave was coming closer, and Spyro knew that it was going to be a thought battle.

The two armies collided. Moles and cheetahs prevented the dark minion to get behind, while the humans picked the apart with their thunderous weapons. Spyro helped too, using breath attacks and, sometimes jumping toward the fray.

Spyro helped defend the front line.

"_This is Yankee Hill, commencing barrage! Keep your head down boys!"_ sounded a voice thought someone radio. Spyro didn't know or care as he kept his focus on the enemies.

Soon, the characteristic whistling of the mortars could be heard as explosions filled up the streets beyond the defenders line. The artillery strike did its work, breaking ranks and confusion the dark army.

"Push forward!" a mole captain said as they began to charge at the confused enemy. Still, they gained some ground before the dark army managed to regain cohesion again. This time, they started to push them back.

Some trolls appeared on the scene. They charged at the defenders with their clubs raised. Before anyone knew what was happening, the smashed thought the mole defensive line! Spyro started to breathe ice to try and freeze the troll… or at least slow him down!

"Yankee Hill, this is Black Raven! We are being pressed hard and our lines are breaking! We need another barrage!" Spyro heard Jackson yell again as he released his breath and started to attack with melee.

"_Sorry Eagle seven. Other sections are in need of our support as much as you! You will have to fend for yourselves!"_

"Roger that!"

"_Good luck Eagle seven!"_

That was bad new indeed. Spyro doubted they could hold that much.The trolls have broken the spike formation and the smaller enemies were pouring in. Another voice came thought the radio.

"_This is Eagle four. Sergeant Jackson, hold positions for a while longer. We will be able to flank them and attack them from behind in a few moments!"_

"Hurry up lieutenant!"

"HOLD THE LINE!!!"

Spyro did his best. They only needed to wait for a few moment before Parker could get here and help. But things were bad as they were. Dark minions were pouring through the gap in their line, and they were attacking the humans. They had to defend themselves, thus allowing more enemies from further back to reach their won lines.

The two trolls were still making a mess of the moles. The small soldiers tried to keep him away with their long spears, but he just batted the away. Spyro jumped to the back of one troll, trying to get his attention. He raked with his claws, which made the troll emit a howl of pain.

Spyro jumped away before the troll could grab him. That gave the moles some breathing space, and injured the troll with their long spears.

Suddenly, some huge explosions covered the troll. Spyro noticed some smoke trail that led behind the enemy mass. He had chance to see some kind of projectile which left a smoky trail and hit the troll. The second explosion was too much and the troll fell dead.

Sudden gunfire and clash of steel against steel could be heard from where the smoky projectile came from. The reinforcement had arrived.

"PUSH!!!" someone yelled. No one really knew who said that, but everyone complied. They pushed forward while the enemy was distracted from behind. The second troll son fell dead as two more explosions covered his body.

They continued to go forward until Spyro noticed some alliance soldiers fighting up ahead. They were attacking the enemy from behind. The trapped dark minions were getting desperate, and tried to get away by clawing their way out, but there was no chance they could pass.

The two friendly forces met in the middle after the last orc and grublin had died. Spyro made his way forward with Jackson to see Parker.

"That was close sir! I thought we were grublin food back there!" Jackson commented

"How is your squad?" Parker asked.

"Battered and tired! We took casualties when they broke though!"

"Can you keep up? We have nearly broken them!"

"Yes sir. I would like to evac (evacuate) the wounded, though"

"Agreed! Pick some men to get them back to CP (command Post). You will join us for our…"

Something caught Parker's attention and interrupted him. Spyro could hear it too. It was flapping of wings. He looked up and tried to identify the source. Soon, he saw the guardians flying over the city, but they were far away! They were yelling something!

"Let's move!" Parker ordered as he started to run. All of the humans and alliance soldier followed him without question.

During their journey, they did not encounter any enemy… at all! They even reached the walls without any incident. Spyro and Parker went up to see form an elevated position. They both soon saw what was happening; the dark army was having a lot of movement.

Just then, Cyril was flying nearly overhead, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"The dark army is retreating! We have won!"

The dark army was in full retreat. The siege of Warfang was finally over!

* * *

Well, apparently it all ended nice and good! But there is still the question. Why are the humans here?

Wait for it in the next chapter.

Leave comment and critics. Flame me if you want to!

Oh! And about the resemblance I mentioned earlier…. Sergeant Jackson is based on Sergeant Johnson from HALO! I just love his good speeches and his beautiful language! I based Jackson' speeches on Johnson's speech at the game 'Halo: Combat Evolved' on the level 'Pillar of Autumn'. Depending on the difficulty you are playing... you will hear a different speech


	14. Chapter 14

Finally, chapter 14.

There was a lot to explain in this chapter, that is why it turned out to be and extremely long chapter (50 word pages). I had to cut in half!

Sorry for the delay. School was a taking a lot of my time… and I wasn't in the mood for writing… and the long chapter (actually, it's 2 chapters); made me take so much time to finish this one up. But I KNOW… that the wait will be worthwhile (at least to me it was).

There might be a little confusion because of the time changes! I tried to make it easy to understand, but I guess I just have to wait and see how people react to it!

I will not write this for the next chapter, so, PAY ATTENTION! I do not own The Legend of Spyro characters nor plot. This story is mine, as any new character that appears. Any resemblance in any from whatsoever is purely coincidental.

Enjoy.

* * *

Spyro: Origins_Chapter 14

Slowly, Spyro opened his eyes only to immediately shut them again. The light was too bright! He tried once again, this time more careful to give time his eyes to adjust. He opened them, only to find that he was in the room that he had slept since he arrived in Warfang.

He tried to get up, only to fall feeling very dizzy. His muscles were completely sore! He could not even think straight! He waited for a little bit in bed to try for the complete dizziness and disorientation to pass.

He heard someone slowly open the door. He opened his eyes and turned to kook.

"Hey purple boy! About time you get up!" came a voice form a golden light that was floating in front of him.

"Sparx!"

"Hehe! Yeah, it me everyone!" he said as he lifted his hand as if receiving praise from a huge crowd. He looked at Spyro. "How are you today? Ready to once again go and save the world and defeat evil with your helpful and trusty friend?"

"Sure. Any time!" said sarcastically as he looked toward the window. He saw the city though it, and saw that it was well past morning. "Wow! I must have overslept!"

"Are you kidding me? You have slept for a whole day!" Sparx said.

"One day? Wow! I must have been very tired!" Spyro tried to remember all of what he had done during the last couple of days. He had overtaxed himself in his search for the humans and his return to Warfang. Then, there was the attack. No wonder he had fallen asleep on the spot!

"Heard that you collapsed on the ramparts just after the dark army had retreated. Some humans had to carry you here while you were snoring!"

"I do not snore!" Spyro protested.

"Sure you do! And really loud!" Sparx was laughing at Spyro's discomfort. He would never hear the end of it.

"So, what happened?"

"After you had decided to take your little nap, humans began to tend to most of the wounded"

"The humans?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah! They say their equipment and medicine is better than ours! As I would need it!"

Spyro began to get up, getting used to moving the sore muscles. After he had stood up completely, he looked down and it seemed that the ground was moving. He tried to keep his balance. He felt weak! He needed something to eat!

After the disorientation had passed, he stretched all of his limbs to get the blood moving again.

"Sparx, do you know where I could get something to eat?"

"Well, the humans have promised to give some kind of food since there is really not that much food left in the city after the attack. But they are not giving anything tasty"

"Have you tried it?"

"They have not brought it yet. The medicine had priority. And besides… why taste that kind of food? I´m sure it's unappetizing! The butterflies taste batter!"

"Well, do you know where food is being served?"

After Sparx told him, he made his way outside of the room. The dragonfly was following him, saying everything he had done during the battle.

"I carried important messages across the battle field. Not any species could have done that! But a dragonfly… was perfect! But not any dragonfly could have done that either! It had to be a very brave and courageous dragonfly, willing to face countless enemies, meet many swords and dodging flying arrow to deliver his important message! AND the dragonfly has to have nerves of steel not to break at the enemy if he was captured! Such messages were of such importance, that my position is a respectable one and of great importance! With my help… we won this battle. Do you know that…" and he continued on, much to Spyro's annoyance.

He reached the outside of the city hall and started to look for something to eat.

He found many moles trying to repair the damage that had been done to the city during the siege. Many buildings were destroyed on the lower city due to enemy catapult rock, human mortar explosions, a troll smashed it apart, dragon destruction to clear a house… for many reasons! Debris filled the streets, and there was also an abundance of the remains of the human's weapons.

Soon, he found somewhere to eat. There were a lot of people there, trying to get some food to eat like Spyro. Humans and some moles were preparing food, where it was later distributed. He sighted and asked how he should get some.

These were the last pieces of food left in the city. Spyro received a bowl with what looked like some kind of soup with whatever was edible that they could find in the city. Not much of a meal, but it was something! Spyro lapped at the hot soup! It wasn't that bad… or perhaps it was the hunger!

Too fast for Spyro, the blow was empty, and his stomach was still rumbling.

"Can I have some more?" he asked the cooks.

"Sorry Spyro! That's all there is for now!" a mole answered. "Warehouses were destroyed during the siege and we have not much food left. The humans have promised us to bring some kind of food with them, but right now, they are still busy moving wounded and medical equipment"

"Ok. Thanks!" As he turned to leave, he remembered something. "Oh! Wait! Do you know where Cynder is?"

"She is still being treated in one of the improvised hospitals. That way!" he pointed in a direction.

"Thanks!" Spyro tried to find the hospital in which Cynder was.

During this time, he saw some humans soldiers were patrolling. Alliance soldier still kept some kind of vigil after the dreadful attack on the city. He asked more direction until he reached his goal. He got to a plaza, where the humans had first arrived to help defend the city. In a corner stood a big building that served as hospital.

When he entered, he was greeted by an ugly sight! There were a lot of wounded soldiers and civilians. Moles… cheetah… dragons! This place had a lot of human activity, busy with medics that were tending the wounded, but there just were too many of them

He looked at the wounded with some kind of bile rising in his stomach. Some were missing limbs, other had been stabbed on the chest and other had just scratches compared to other wounded soldiers.

What got his attention though, was that there were no humans wounded on the hospital. He paid no mind for the moment, intent on only finding Cynder. He asked where she was, and soon she looked at her black body. She was lying on the floor, resting atop some white blankets. Spyro did even have to ask why she was not on a bed. There were just too many wounded.

He made a dash at her and looked over her. She had a huge bandage that covered her entire torso. She was breathing, which was a relief to Spyro. A human doctor past by and Spyro called for him.

"You know how she is?" he asked.

"Unconscious. She had some fractured bones, but she'll survive". That was the best new Spyro had heard in what seemed ages. Cynder would live!

He spent some time looking over her, guarding her against anything that might come to her. What will come to her now that she was safe? Who knows, probably nothing; but Spyro was there to protect her nonetheless! He stood there for a while, until he heard a voice.

"Ah! I thought I might find you here!" Spyro turned to look and saw Parker coming at him. He wore the same fatigues Spyro had seen him earlier, minus the helmet. He also had left his weapon somewhere, because he didn't really need it now.

"Hello!" he greeted him as Parker got closer and sit down in a nearby chair.

"How is she?" he asked once he has gotten himself comfortable.

"She will recover!" Spyro answered as she looked back at Cynder. "I have to thank you for asking for a medic… when she needed it. And also for having some humans here tending our wounded"

"That's ok! Most of our casualties were evacuated to our base to have better treatment. We tried to take as many as we could of the more critical wounded ones also; but there were too many. We did what we could"

"Thanks! How are things going?" Spyro asked. "I want to know what happened after the battle"

"Well… after you literally fell asleep… the defenders of the city kinda followed your example! They almost got asleep on the spot, but none like you did! I and some of my men you help defend against the wyvern and troll attack carried you to your bedroom!"

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome. It was some challenge, but with some a couple if us, we managed. After that, I and some other of my soldiers did some surveillance on the nearby area since the alliance soldiers, as you call them, were too tired to do much of anything. We had some skirmished near the forest with the remains of the dark army. Nothing serious! The next morning, medical supplies started arriving to tend all the wounded because the initials supplies had already run out. Not much has happened since"

"I also heard that you will provide with food. Is it true? I have already gotten my breakfast and I'm still hungry"

"I didn't eat my breakfast and I'm still hungry" Parker shot back.

"You didn't? Why not?"

"I gave mine to a mole kid that I saw asking for more food"

This was new! Spyro didn't expect so much generosity. Well, he didn't even know what to expect of the humans. One moment, they appear they are blood thirsty, the next they are giving charity.

"So… what are you doing here?" asked Spyro.

"I came to check on Cynder and to see how you were doing yourself after I found out that you had woken up"

"I feel fine. I'm just worried about Cynder"

"What is she to you?" came an unexpected question from Parker.

"Uh… friends! Very close friends!" Spyro answered a little hesitant. Thankfully, the human did not press further.

"I also wanted to tell you another thing" Spyro turned from Cynder and looked at Parker's face. "The leaders of my expedition are coming to try and create some form of alliance. Now, I don't exactly know if you will be invited, but I would like for you to be there… since… it was you that brought us here"

"I will" he promised. "When will they arrive?"

Suddenly, the characteristic sound of a human helicopter could be hard in the distance. It was getting closer by the second until Spyro though it was just outside.

Parker looked at something attached on his left wrist and exclaimed "Right on time!" Then he stood up. "Coming to meet the leaders of my expedition?"

Spyro nodded and got up. Parker turned to leave but Spyro lingered. He turned to Cynder one more time and nuzzled her tenderly on her snout.

"I'll be right back!" he whispered only to her his promise to the unconscious Cynder before he left.

As they exited the building, Spyro noticed a helicopter hovering above them. Parker halted next to Ramirez, who had a large backpack and was ready to receive receive those who came out of the helicopter. Hunter was there also as some moles that Spyro thought must be important. Just then, dragon guardians arrived.

The first he noticed about them was that Volteer was unusually talkative. He seemed really excited, which was common if something caught his interest, about the flying machine. Then Cyril; he was limping form an injury he had on the left foreleg. Apart from that he looked fine, although tired. Both of them had some bandages over different sections of their bodies.

Then there was Terrador. He stood tall and proud, but Spyro gasped when he saw the state he was in. He was more injured than the two other guardians. But the worst injury was in his left eye. He had a patch covering his eye, but some blood was still dripping from it. Spyro thought that it had caught his eye!

"Terrador!" he gasped.

"Spyro!" he acknowledges him.

"Your… eye!"

"A little bastard grublin jumped out of a window when we were clearing the city! He landed on my head and attacked me in the eye!"

"Will you be able to…?"

"Not a chance! I have already lost my sight in that eye!" Terrador confirmed Spyro's fear.

"Sorry!"

"So am I!" Terrador said in a low voice. "My fighting days are really over now" he seemed depress at this notion.

The helicopter was going down and was just landing in the middle of the plaza. Once it had touched ground, the scandal that the machine was doing was slowly dying away. He saw how the long poles that extended from the top of the aircraft slowly decreased their speed.

A man came out of the helicopter. He was wearing the same fatigue as Parker and Ramirez. He looked around the city, as if inspecting the state of the things. He seemed as if he were a soldier, and by the looks of it, an old one. Out next came a female. He wore different clothes that the rest of the humans in the city. She seemed younger that the man that had come out first.

The next passenger that came out shocked Spyro and everybody to the bone, except for Parker and Ramirez. It was a dragon! A yellow dragon! Somehow, he had managed to get inside the human vehicle and brought here! All of those who were waiting for the humans leaders gapped at the sight. The dragon apparently was stuck!

"This is embarrassing!" he was complaining as he tried to get out of the vehicle. "I was brought here flying… FLYING… in machine! That's so wrong! That is NOT natural!! A dragon should only fly by his own two wings!"

"Well… until that wing of yours heal, you are stuck to the ground" the human female said.

Just then, Spyro noticed that there were some bandages around one of the wings of the yellow dragon.

"I just can't wait to be able to fly again!" he complained further as he continued to struggle to get free.

The human male started to make his way toward them, but he seemed to be going to Parker and Ramirez. Both humans stood rigid and saluted the other one, who in turn, returned the salute.

"Lieutenant Parker! It's good to see you alive and well! I hear you did an excellent job here" he said with a funny accent.

"Coronel Flanning, sir! There were some complications, but we managed"

"So I hear" Flanning said. He then turned to Ramirez, and his expression changed completely. He was like if he could shoot flames out of his eyes. "And Ramirez" he said with venom in his voice, causing everyone to stand on edge. "It seems that I just can't' get rid of you!"

"I like being around………… sir!"

"I had hoped that this battle would finally be the end of you and I could finally be free from you! But I guess that was not my lucky day!"

"Well… it seems fate wants me to be around here for a little more time! Why so angry sir?"Ramirez asked with a voice full of innocence

"You didn't think I would notice, did you?"

"Sir?" he asked as if confused.

"You smuggled some unauthorized equipment while you were fighting here! Some mortars and shotguns for starters. Plus, you took also smuggled more medical equipment and who know what else you smuggled!"

Spyro remembered that Parker had asked if Ramirez had smuggled the shotguns when the dragon first saw them. He had denied it, but apparently he had done it!

"I should put you on chains and be held for the remainder of this expedition… no matter how long it lasts!" he threatened.

Spyro looked at Ramirez with worry. It seemed that the human commander was very hostile to Ramirez, and Spyro feared that he might to something bad to him. However, Ramirez held himself with a calm demeanor, as if he knew that everything would be all right.

"BUT…" Coronel Flanning lifted a finger as his murderous expression softened. "I'm prepared to let bygones be bygones if you actually manage to pull this one off!"

Just then, the human female stepped in.

"I… apologize for his behavior. We had had some very busy days with not much of a rest!"

"I understand!" Terrador said. "I am Terrador, Dragon Guardian and current leader of the defense of this city. We would like to thank you for your assistance these past days".

"You are welcome" said the female. "My name is Doctor Maria Espinoza, leader of the human expedition!"

"Coronel Flanning, military leader of the expedition" Coronel Flanning introduced himself.

"Welcome to Warfang!" Terrador said before looking around at the destruction. "Sorry about the looks of the city, but we had some troubles recently. Your would have been amazed at how it looked before the siege"

"So I heard!" Maria said as he looked at Parker and Ramirez.

"This is Cyril and Volteer, also Guardians. We guardians are leaders of the dragon race. Next is Hunter, the cheetah, leader of the people of Avalar Valley. Following next are the moles. They are General Melin, Turon and Mason. They are important people and leaders of this city!"

"Glad to meet you" Maria said, and Flanning nodded at each and every one of them as Terrador told their names.

"And lastly is Spyro, The Purple Dragon!"

"A purple dragon? For real?" the yellow dragon barred his way forward once he was free. He went straight to Spyro until he was hovering over him… his eyes wide with wonder and surprise, but above al exaltation! He was young, not yet adult, but was older than Spyro! "It is amazing! Dragons I have always been with said that the purple dragon was only a rumor! But I knew that what they said was wrong! I always knew the rumors were true and that the purple dragon had come to save us! I still can't believe he is real! A purple dragon, for real! It's such an honor!"

Spyro began to feel somewhat uncomfortable. He did not like being the center of attention in such a way!

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"I´m Shockwave!" he replied enthusiastically. "I have heard a lot about you! I have heard and memorized every rumor that was spread of you across the dragon realms! It seems like a dream come true!"

"I… I don't know what to say"

"You don't have to say anything! It's just unbelievable… a purple dragon!"

"Calm down young one!" Terrador urged with a chuckle at the enthusiastic ramble of the young dragon.

_Do all electric dragons talk that much? _Spyro wondered.

"And the Dragon Guardians! Also such an honor!"

"Please… calm down! We would like you to tell us how you came to be with the humans".

"Well… I was…"

"I think it is best… if we talk somewhere more comfortable!" Maria said. "Is there a place where we could talk?"

"Of course" Terrador said.

"But first…" Flanning interrupted and turned to look at Parker and Ramirez with and angry expression "where is she?"

Ramirez immediately showed some signs of fears on his face as the man made his question. Somehow, all of the previous threats and outburst Flanning had thrown him, this particular question made his face show some kind of fear. This also seemed to after Parker as well!

Both humans immediately pointed to wars the hospital Spyro had just exited. The human coronel stepped purposefully into the building.

"What was that?" Volteer asked, curious about it.

"Father-Daughter relationship!" Ramirez answered.

* * *

Doctor Kelly was checking on some patients that were in the hospital. He had barely slept since he arrived. All of her concentration was on the wounded ones! Thankfully, there were no more people that were in danger of dying. Right now, it was more to check and help patient. But that did not mean that there was still a lot of work to do.

He was checking the vitals of those she had tended since he arrived here. Out of who knows who many Kelly had operated, only three moles and one cheetah had died. The rest were still alive.

She passed the first and only dragon the she helped. She turned to see how the poor fellow was doing. His big side was slowly rising and falling with each breath he took. His heart beat was strong and he did not seem to be in any kind of danger. She smiled that this one would actually pull it thought! When she found him, he was near death. It was like a miracle that he had survived!

Just when he was about to finish, a voice became from behind.

"Kelly!"

Slowly, she turned to confront the one who had spoken to her. "Father!" she greeted him.

"Why did you disobey my orders?" Coronel Flanning said as he took a hand to his face.

"You can't order me around father! I am not in the military! I had to come!"

"This was a war zone! You could have died!"

"Father… I am not a child!" she said a little bit angry. They had had this conversation many times over. "I have grown up, no matter how much you wish for me to remain a young one!"

"How can I protect you if you leave my side at every chance you get?"

"Father…" she said sadly, knowing that this will hurt him "you have to let me go! I have to live my life! You want to protect me from everything, and I really appreciate it, but you are choking me while you are trying. I know you want to atone for not being there with mother when she died. I cannot stay under your wing forever!"

Coronel Flanning sighted. He knew she was right. "I just can't let anything happen to you!"

"I know father! But you can't protect me from everything… I have a life to live!"

"I am sorry" Coronel Flanning was near tears. "I just don't want to lose you!"

"I know" Kelly answered in a soft voce before she hugged his father.

"Just put up with your father quirks sometimes, daughter!" he teased and she laughed. He looked at her eyes and said. "You look so much like your mother!"

"So you tell me every time!" she laughed.

"I have to go!" he said suddenly, being his though old Coronel self. "I have to see if we are going to form some kind of alliance. Take care!"

"You too, father!" and with that, she left. She smiled as he watched his father go. He was the only one left of his family, and she loved him dearly. But as his father… she had work to do.

She turned back to finish checking how the dragon was doing, only to see that he was watching her with one eye half-open.

* * *

The group made their way toward the city hall. They entered the room with the dragon statues and paintings indicating the foundation of the city and important events. Spyro had been here before! He guessed that this was the first time it had been used since the war against Malefor for its true purpose: politics!

Slowly, each of the involved sat themselves facing each other in a round table. The dragons sat on their haunches while the rest sat on some chair suitable for their sizes. Each species sat themselves in groups, as if they were still hesitant to mix. Spyro sat next to the guardians.

"Well…" Maria said as she sat herself "I think it is time we began"

"Agreed!" Terrador said. "If you don't mind, I would like to know a little more about yourselves"

"Yes!" Volteer put in excitedly "I have never seen nor heard about your species before in any form of information that I have ever come across! In addition to that, I have neither found any indication of you humans in any of our vast document of recorded history; which is astounding as it is! This, in terms of purpose and practicality, is the first time our two species have come in contact! Isn't that something wonderful?"

Maria and Flanning looked at the electric guardian with a strange look and their mouth hung open in a confused way! Obviously, they had never met someone as Volteer!

"Yeah! It is!" Maria said after some moment of confused looked at Volteer. "This is also our first time… seeing… dragons! We have never encountered them before!" Spyro noticed the pause she did when she said about seeing dragon, which seemed to him odd.

"Have your species have not seen or heard about dragons before?" Cyril asked, somewhat hurt that there was a species that did not know about the dragons.

"Well yes… and no! Not exactly!" Maria answered as she scratched her head, confusing everyone by her answer.

"Everyone in the Dragon Realms knows about the dragons!" Cyril again said.

"We are not from this Dragons Realms you speak of!" Flanning said.

"WHAT?" Terrador almost yelled, causing everyone to jump in surprise. "Are you not from the Dragon Realms? Then, where do you come from if you are not from here?"

Maria turned to look at Ramirez and nodded. Ramirez stood and grabbed his backpack, placing it on the table. As he started to rummage of something inside, Maria talked.

"We come from a place we call Earth." She said as Ramirez finally took out some kind of sphere held by pins on two extreme points. It had a base so it could hold itself without rolling. He also took out some kind of parchment.

Ramirez walked and placed the strange looking sphere in from of Terrador, who looked at in intently, trying to figure out what it was. Ramirez also spread the paper in from of Terrador, which it turned out to be a map! Spyro also noticed that the sphere had the same looking landmasses that the one on the map held.

"Hhhmmmm! I do not recognize any of the landmasses!" Terrador said as he looked at the paper map intently.

"Neither do I!" Volteer also said. Cyril also shook his head in denial.

"What is this?" Terrador asked the question many wanted to hear.

"That's Earth!" Maria said with a calm expression as Ramirez sat down again beside Parker.

"Are… are…" Volteer stammered, something really rare for him, as realization hit him "are you trying to inform us that you come from a complete different world?"

"Yes!" Maria stated flatly. There was some silence in the room as the news began to sink into the brains of the assembled. Spyro once again looked at the map, curiosity taking control of him. Then, he remembered something that had really confused him a little while back… and some conversation he had with Parker and Ramirez when he first saw them.

"Terrador, do you have heard of this… Earth before?"

"No!" he answered Spyro's question, somewhat confused about the question.

"Has anyone ever heard about it? Is there a record about it? Anything at all?" Spyro turned to look at the rest of the assembly, except the humans. They denied they have ever heard of it.

"Spyro… what are you trying to get at?" Terrador asked, but Spyro turned to look at the human female.

"Maria… you said you have never seen nor heard about dragons, but at the same time you confirmed that you knew! What do you meant by that?"

Maria sighted and put a hand on his face and slowly moved it in a downward motion. The rest of the assembly looked at her, expecting an answer.

"You are perceptive, Spyro!" she said. "In truth… we have never seen nor heard about any living breathing dragon"

"And dead?" Spyro asked, leaning forward. The dragon guardians also leaned forward, wishing to hear what was about to be said.

"Not dead! Dragons… appear on our mythology" she said slowly. "They are considered mythical creatures!"

"What? Dragons… myths?" Cyril huffed insulted at such notion. "We are very alive as you can see!"

"We do see!" Flanning said.

"But not only that!" Ramirez put in. "Dragons are in mythology, yes, but in all of Earth's ancients mythologies of different civilizations!"

Parker looked at Ramirez with wide eyes. "I didn't now you knew so much about it!"

"I did my homework!" Ramirez said with a silly grin on his face.

"So what about it?" Hunter asked, speaking for the first time.

"How do you explain, that people who had never… ever… had any contact in any form, have the dragon as a mythological creature in one way or another?" Ramirez asked.

"In one way or another?"

Ramirez took out something that resembled a thin black box. He opened the top part and Spyro saw how he fumbled with something! It appeared that it was another machine of theirs. After he finished doing whatever he was doing, he passed the device at Hunter.

"What is this?" Hunter asked skeptically.

"A computer. A device that stores information basically!" Maria answered.

Hunter looked at the device the human had pass and Spyro noticed how he slowly his eyes began to open inch by inch at whatever he saw.

"But… these are dragons! There is also something that resembles them! How do you get these?" Hunter asked in disbelief

"Painting from various people from our own world. Art!" Ramirez said as Hunter passed the device to Spyro, who looked at it.

It was a screen that held a dragon picture in it! The dragon seemed ferocious and it was battling with a human. Suddenly, the image changed and another dragon was seen. This one was taking a bath sun near a cave.

There were dragons he recognized, but also there some kinds of serpent with wings, dragons that walked on two legs, and some kind of wyverns! There were many pictures, and all of them held some kind of dragon. Some looked evil and ferocious while other seemed generous and kind.

Terrador who was looking over Spyro, asked. "But why do you know of dragons if you have never encountered the before?"

"That's the mystery!" Parker put in. "The only think we know of dragons come from histories, legend and mythologies. Until I came across this city the first time, I thought dragons to be fantasy tales! Now I begin to wonder!"

"Then why are dragon stories in a place neither of our two species have ever been before?" Cyril asked.

"Coincidence!" Flanning replied. "There are several creatures back on Earth, like the Komodo Dragon, that could inspire such stories. Of course, stories tend to be exaggerated, and a small animal that can fit in my hand suddenly turned a huge fire breathing monster! Or perhaps some remains of dinosaur could also explain it! People might imagine some things in prehistoric times!"

"Or perhaps not! Have your kind ever traveled to another world?" Maria asked to the dragons.

"We do not tend to travel to other worlds, but yes; we have traveled to other worlds; but only in extreme necessity!"

"Are there other worlds?" she inquired further.

"We know of some, but those are dark places! You do not want to go there!" Terrador said as if lecturing a child. "I do not know of one that isn't a dark place if I recall!"

Spyro remembered the time he had gone to the convexitivity realm, where he fought Cynder to prevent her resurrecting the Dark Master. He remembered the cold place and how lonely it had felt! He shuddered at the memory.

"Have you ever built a portal?" Maria asked further.

"To create one requires great deal of magic and a lot of knowledge and power! There are other portals that are to be used to travel in the same world, but dragons do not use that kind of portals! We travel in our own world by our own means! So, no… we have not build a portal!" Terrador finished.

"Which bring the question" Volteer interrupted. "Have you ever made a portal?"

"No! We do not have magic… at least, I don't think so!" Maria said.

"Then, how did you come here, and why?"

Maria took a lungful. "I guess I should start from the beginning!"

* * *

----(Several days ago)----

Jonathan Parker was reclining against a wall of a building as he saw the expedition making the final preparations to cross the portal. This would be the most important expedition of the history of mankind! Imagine… traveling to another world!

What seemed as a grand moment had actually beginning a time of chaos. This expedition had a dark beginning two years ago!

* * *

Parker was a second lieutenant of a US family that had always been in the marines since it was formed. He always held himself with honor and dignity! He would always protect the civilians and his county… even if it cost him his life!

He had been detached here since all this began.

About two years ago, strange creatures had begun attacking the populace. They killed everything that got in their way! People, dogs, cats, mice, everything alive that moved! Many people had died on those first few days! Those who were attacked and managed to escape described them as a huge fly. It had two arms and tow legs instead of the usual six of the insects.

This caused quite a stir in the local government! Before the country had time to act, the rest of the world found out because of a news channel that had been nearby one of the towns when an attack occurred. There were hundreds of them, swarming unprotected civilians as they tried to flee, killing them without any form of mercy!

The world governments met in a quick session at the UN and the cover up began. It was a strange mutated creature that had evolved due to radiation… like Godzilla! Of course, no one knew what it really was! The world bought the story and that gave the nations time to move.

Civilians were evacuated of the nearby areas due to 'radiation proximity'! But the truth was that it was being assembled a multination task force to eliminate the treat and regain the ground that had been lost. Parker was in that force as a second lieutenant.

Troops started rolling in and killing every bug! They were no match for the combined troops of the UN forces. They were killed easily, but they were still coming more each day! Some engagement had thousands of the creatures flying around! No one knew where they really came from.

Someone had to do something!

That 'something' was a recon mission to try to discover where they came from. And that 'someone' included Parker.

* * *

"Hey!" a voice came which caused Parker to jump. "How are you Lieutenant?"

"Ramirez! Fine, I'm fine!" he responded. "What is it?"

"We are just about to go and I was wondering if you wanted anything to take to the other side!" he offered.

"No!" Parker exclaimed a little bit angry. "I already told you I only asked for your help on that one occasion. I would not rather have anything from you!"

"Just offering sir!" Ramirez defended himself with his palms up. "_Ninguna forma de agradecimiento!"_ he grumbled as he left.

Jose Ramirez! That guy was incorrigible! The son of Mexicans immigrants on US soil. The guy had made thousand of contacts in the army and outside! He could get anything… ANYTHING… he wanted due to the amazing network he had! He became a sort of market for all of the troops. If someone wanted anything… anything at all, he could get it; from chocolate to weapons to a leave to visit ones family… even personal information of another guy! He always had a friend who had a friend who could get what he wanted, no matter if it was outside of the regulations. And he charged for his 'goods, not with money, but with favors. He used favors to bring more material and to sell it to people! Because of this, nearly every member of the base owned him some kind of favor, including officers!

Parker himself had only one time asked for Ramirez services. His mother had an accident and she was in critical condition and near death. He was denied leave to visit her mother, so he turned to Ramirez to get him some kind of pass. That was the only time he had asked for Ramirez 'merchandise'. Parker did not like it, but he was forced.

The only one everybody knew that had not asked anything out of Ramirez was Coronel Flanning, who seemed to hate the private on sight for the lack of discipline and his actions. The Coronel had tried to get the private out of the base several times, but with his contacts, Ramirez always managed to stay. Flanning also tried to imprison him several times, but he never had managed to get any real evidence and people would not talk because they would lose all the things Ramirez could offer. Of course, this annoyed Flanning to no end.

Truth was, Ramirez had some problem with authority. He followed orders only because it seemed that they were with what he thought was correct. The only one who could really control him was Parker to some extent because of their history.

* * *

Parker and Ramirez had met in the recon mission to find out where the bugs were coming from. At once, Parker had not liked what he had seen, nor heard, of him. But he was stuck with him.

Three helicopters had been sent to try and pinpoint the location of where the bugs were coming from. Each one separated and began the search in different areas. Parker was stuck with Ramirez, who always had a joke under his sleeve! At least that made the job seem a little less tedious.

Unfortunately, the creatures ambushed them before they could get out of the helicopter. They killed everyone in the squad except for Parker, Ramirez and another soldier called Tom. They had run trying to find a more defensible position. When they did, they beat back the enemy.

With no way to radio for help, Parker decided, since he was the superior, to start to head back. It was during this time, that Ramirez began to see Parker with more respect, because it was his tactical orders that actually got them out alive.

* * *

"Listen up MARINES!" someone shouted, interrupting Parker train of thoughts.

He smiled when he saw what was about to happen. Sergeant Jackson was about to give his usual speech. It was Speech Time. Many soldier stood at attention, not daring to smile in fear of Jackson retribution, but eagerly awaiting the Sergeant orders!

"I got a problem soldiers! Thanks to these bugs, I can't sleep! You know how annoying is to have a mosquito flying near your ear while you are trying to sleep? IT'S ANOYING!!! And because of that, I WILL go to this Wonder World and solve this problem! I WILL ensure that these flies do not bother 'ME' while I am having my beauty sleep! And guess what; you are coming with me!"

Parker could only laugh at the troopers discomfort from afar. Some seemed that they wanted to laugh when they couldn't while others were shacking with fear of what was to come. But Jackson wasn't finished!

"Once we have taken the fight to their lair, I will give them a reason to fly. We will cut their wings and shove them of a cliff to see if they want to fly near US again! After we have smashed them, and killed the queen of the lair and all of his bastard sons, I will SIT in HER THRONE, surrounded by her dead bastard larvae, a bug skull full of wine in my hand enjoying the moment! After we had our good laugh at our victory, we make a toast! A toast to 'Long Live the Sarge'… AND VICTORY!!!"

"VICTORY!!!" the soldiers shouted after Jackson had given the speech.

Parker smiled at the antics of Jackson and his gift with his tongue. Sergeant Samuel Jackson was an old style sergeant. He was old for a sergeant, but he said he liked being a sergeant because it gave him the opportunity of shoving recruits. The marines were his life. He enjoyed and lived for it!

He always had problems with Ramirez not because of Ramirez smuggling operation, but because he sometimes tried to be a smart mouth, something Jackson didn't like because he was the KING!

Parker could not keep help but remember the insults and curses Jackson shouted at the bugs when they met!

* * *

On their journey after the disastrous ambush in their search for the place of origins of the infestation, they found a lone black man fighting a horde of bugs all by himself! He was shouting beautiful curses at them as he blasted them apart with his rifle. With the help of Parker and company, they managed to fend off the bugs and save the man. He identified himself as Sergeant Jackson. He was in another chopper before being ambushed by the bugs and separated from the rest.

Night arrived and they had to spend an uncomfortable night. They found a nice cave where they could take refuge during the rain that was soon to come on them. But that night was not what they expected.

During the middle of the night, just when everything was deadly quiet and every animal was asleep, a commotion came. The screeches the bugs made, was heard nearby. The noise awakened the tired soldier, putting them on edge and with their weapons held close. It was not long before the commotion ended before it started again, but with less intensity.

Parker ordered, much to Ramirez grumbling, to investigate. They moved through the area in search for the bugs. They arrived at a small hill and what found behind, made them drop to the ground in a prone position. There were many of bugs just down the hill! There had to be thousands of them!

The screeches rose and fell from the swarm below; they seem to be doing something! The four soldiers looked intently though binoculars at the assembly. Parker nearly fainted after what he saw next.

They held some human civilians captives! They were pushing them until they stood at the center that had suddenly formed. They were pushed to a very thin rock archway. The swarm had formed a circle around the human captives. The screech was at its loudest! An especially big bug came forth and raised its hand. All the commotion ended in a heartbeat!

Just when Parker was about to order they should retreat, a sudden crackling began to sound. Some form of pink-blue-red cloud was beginning to form out of nowhere in the middle of the archway. After some more cracks, this clod seemed to grow bigger and more solid.

Parker could not believe what he was seeing. This cloud was totally strange as it was, but he knew no one had ever seen such a thing. A really loud crack was heard, and Parker knew something was about to happen. And it did!

More bugs started to appear out of this strange cloud! That's when Parker understood. It was some kind of portal!

As more bugs arrived from wherever they came, the huge bug that had silenced the crowd went toward the human captives, who were whimpering in fear. The fly raised a hand which held an ugly looking knife and brought it down on one human.

Tom could not help but gasp when the knife went down and killed the person. Unfortunately, a few bugs heard him. They began to screech loudly, alerting the rest of the swarm.

Parker could only run ahead of the huge swarm that was following him and his men. Parker thought about when the fly had killed the human with the knife. It had seemed strange, not some kind of animalistic event. That was when Parker understood that they were not fighting just an animal! They were creatures that could reason to some extent!

After running for who knows how long, they somehow managed to escape the bugs. The only problem was that Tom was missing. He could have run in a different direction after they started running away.

Parker, Ramirez and Jackson spent the next couple of days trying to avoid getting killed by the bugs as they made their way to human lines. When he got there, the three survivors were ushered into a medical tent without getting something to eat first after their ordeal!

* * *

"Lieutenant Parker!" he heard his name being called and he lost his concentration again.

He looked around and saw Coronel Flanning making his way to him. Parker stood firm and straight and saluted him.

"At ease Lieutenant" he said as he returned the salute. "How are you doing son?"

"I'm fine sir, just, somewhat nervous!"

"Aye, this is no small event in history lad!"

"This is the biggest enterprise of human history!" Parker said reciting what he had heard a thousand times already. "I have heard what the politicians say"

"Do not mind them! Although this is indeed a grand voyage!"

"Yes sir"

"HA! Come on! This is a Grand Adventure! Be happy about it!" Flanning tried to cheer him up.

"It's difficult to be happy if I know this could be very well my last adventure"

"Is not being in the armed forces the same?" Flanning asked. Parker saw some login in that and could only accept it as true. "Lad, many soldiers and civilians alike have asked me that they want to be the first to step though the portal! But I wanted to offer it to you. You can go first if you want. After all, you deserve it!"

Parker thought for a moment. Getting first thought the portal? Being the first human to step in another world? His name would be remembered for eternity!

"Thank you sir! I will!"

"Good! Get ready! We are about to leave!" Flanning said after he left.

Parker saw the British commander and military leader of the expedition leave. Coronel Thomas Flanning was a hard man and had a temper that could explode at any second. He had a hard life as a child while living in London. His family was poor and could not give really that much to their children. His family had died in a plague that had swept across England. Although it was not deadly with proper medicine, those who could not afford it had a very hard time.

Flanning was left alone at a very early age. He survived as he could, but ended joining the armed forces as a young boy. He spent his life there, slowly ascending in rank. He married and had a daughter, Kelly. They had a nice live together until a traffic accident had killed his wife. Kelly was now his only pillar left to support him! That made him overprotective of her. When it was a matter between father and daughter… everyone scattered and got out of the way!

As for Kelly, she studied medicine and graduated at the head of the class! That was why she was assigned to the expedition. She just was the best!

What she lacked in family, she had it in her hearth! She was such a generous person that always thought of others health first! Everyone loved her for that! She could not hold a gun, much less fire one! Her conscience dictated that she could not harm a fly, even a mutated one! She had a golden hearth and was liked by every member of the expedition!

Parker remembered how he had to report to Coronel Flanning and her daughter after their fateful mission.

* * *

After being ushered into the tent when they arrived to the camp, they saw Coronel Flanning and her daughter. She immediately began to inspect them as the Coronel was asking questions. She pronounced them clean and Flanning learned everything of what had happened.

A few weeks of struggle passed before they arrived at the place Parker had seen the portal. It was still there, but bugs were no longer coming out of it.

Of course, many were surprised at the portal, but they had orders to accomplish. And unmanned vehicle was sent thought the portal with the entire instruments need to see if the other side was safe from humans to live in… or dangerous! Unfortunately, nothing came back. No video feed, no sound, no feedback, no nothing! It was as if the robot didn't exist. Of course, this did not deterred to send some probes in the future, hoping to catch a glimpse of whatever was on the other side.

They task force began to build a military base around the portal to prevent civilians from getting to close, and to prevent ant more bugs from coming trough. They were to be the defenders if any more surprises came out of the strange cloud portal. And surprise came!

Bugs came out of the portal, but they were easily killed because the human had prepared themselves for this for quite a while. They had to defend the portal quite many times! Bugs would just continue to come from wherever they kept coming! But nothing could be done.

They spent two years fending off the bugs that kept coming, and preparing for an eventual trip thought the portal if it came available. Sometimes, the bugs came in big groups, other times, a lonely bug would be sent forth. But they were contained. During that time, parker was promoted to First Lieutenant. Everything was routine… until yesterday!

The portal stared to go crazy! The base went to high alert, ready to receive anything that came out of the portal. Light started to pour from the portal and crackling could be heard! Purple energy bolts started to appear on the cloud! That thing was like a bomb ready to go off!

After a really loud crack, the light and sound show ended. The portal had changed its appearance! Instead of the pink-blue-red cloud, it had turned completely blue!

Immediately, an unmanned vehicle was sent. This time, they received feedback! The video showed a forested area, and the reading showed that it could be inhabited by humans! And the lab rat that was attached to the probe was alive and well! Humans could cross the portal!

In less than an hour, all of the counties involved in this little project decided that the expedition team should be sent. Members of the base should go because they had the experience dealing with these things.

Of course, no one knew who long the portal would stay like such; so they had to move fast! And the people who crossed, had to be volunteers because it could be a one way trip!

The portal was not big enough to let armored vehicles nor bulky things go thought! However, Humvees would manage, and choppers where partly assembled and they would be brought! They would be assembled on the other side!

The weapon on the base were picked and packed. Javelins and mortars would be brought! Grenade launchers, grenades, claymore TNT, C4 were also brought. Practically, the newly formed expedition picked the base clean! Now, only volunteers were needed.

Some of the base personal was ready to be sent forth. Also, other soldiers from across the globe volunteered and were sent forth here in the fastest way possible.

Of course, those that remained would have the duty to try to send more provisions and personal during the length of the expedition. But there was always a chance that the portal could close and be stranded in a hostile world.

Speaking of hostile world, a fast mission debrief was made and distributed to the members of the expedition. They were to neutralize any threats they found! No big surprise. Of course, everyone knew what that meant… find the bugs and kill them! Other than that, investigate! Scientists were coming along to see if they could do something out of whatever they found on the other world, and the military was supposed to protect them.

The leader of the expedition was decided to be a civilian. Her name was Maria Espinoza, a Spanish woman of great character and an iron will! She had a lot of experience in leading projects and had the good habit of always managing despite the circumstances! She would do fine!

The reason she was picked… a civilian, was that this was a humanity expedition; and an international at that! It would look bad internationally that the military ran the expedition. Of course, that did not mean that the military had a say in the matter. Coronel Flanning was going too and he was in charge of the defense and security of the expedition.

The hurriedly assembled expedition was ready in less than a day and a night!

* * *

And that lead to this moment. Parker was standing just in front of the portal. He was standing by the rock archway that held the strange misty colored cloud that was the portal. He was ready to start a crazy voyage with an under strength and undermanned expedition behind his back! He stood hesitantly in front of the blue cloud. He was having second thoughts now that he was here!

"You want me to go first sir?" Ramirez asked behind him. He had stuck to his company since they had returned and Parker had asked for Jackson to be placed under his command.

"Like hell I would let you!" he replied.

"I was just saying sir!"

Parker took a breath before releasing it in one go. It was nearly time to go!

Just then Maria Espinoza made her to the portal with a megaphone on her hand. Once she got next to Parker, she turned. She was about to address the expedition. Parker turned to look at the assembled members. They were all brave souls, and were looking expectantly at Maria as she made her way forward. They were all having backpacks stuffed to ripping apart with equipment, the same as Parker. A lot of crates holding supplies stood out amidst the packed humanity. Vehicles were ready and the disassembled helicopters were ready to be towed across.

"People! We have to do this fast, so I will make this speech short! This is a very important voyage… a voyage that is the first of its kind. Humanity is about to go through this portal and emerge on a new world. Humanity will step another world. We have forever wondered what's over the horizon, on the other side of the hills. That same curiosity that drove our ancestors to risk their lives to discover what was beyond the hills, drive us forward to find out what is beyond this portal. WE know that it could be dangerous! That is why, I ask one last time… those of you who wish to stay, do so. They will not be thought of less!"

Some few decided that this was too much for their liking, and stepped down. After no more people left, Maria spoke again.

"Now, the journey begins!" she said as he looked at Parker. "Whenever you are ready!" she told him.

Parker looked back at the portal. He looked at the cloud that floated in front of him. It looked as if he was looking at the deepest ocean. He looked back at those that controlled the unmanned vehicle for confirmation that it was safe to go through.

"Looks clear sir! Everything green!" they said.

Parker looked back at the portal and he felt his head began to spin with the mere idea of what he was about to do. Another world!!!

"Don't' worry sir! I will have some aspirins for you once we are on the other side!" Ramirez said.

"Are you already smuggling things to this expedition too?" Parker asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not sir!" Ramirez denied.

But Parker knew the truth. Who know what Ramirez would have smuggled! That guy could have a battleship in his backpack and no one would know!

Parker took a deep breath and took a step closer to the portal with his weapon raised… ready to receive anything once he crossed the portal.

"One small step…" he heard Ramirez behind him say as Parker entered the portal.

He felt some tingling sensation across his body and everywhere he looked, he saw blue. But then, he just stepped out of the blue portal. He looked around. He was in the same forest that the unmanned vehicle had recorded. In fact, the unmanned vehicle was there.

He looked around a little before giving the clear signal through his radio.

"Looks clear!" he said. He turned back to see the portal. It was very much the same looking kind of portal that was back on Earth: a rocky archway holding the strange looking cloud.

"One giant leap!" he heard Ramirez said as he exited the portal a few moment later.

* * *

----(Four days later after the passage of the portal)----

Four days passed and the portal was still active and more equipment and personal was coming thought and intervals. What at the beginning started somewhat as a ragtag expedition, it now seemed more like one! There were a few skirmished with the same bugs that they had encountered on Earth. They also had some skirmishes with some kind of zombies and ugly creatures that were blood thirsty.

Some buildings were starting to be lifted up to build a base of operations. About that time, the first helicopter was already assembled and ready to use.

"I want a layout of the land" Maria Espinoza had told Parker one morning. "I will send with you another solider and I want you two to see how things look up from the air. Explore to the west"

"Yes ma'am"

To Parker's display, his companion was no other than Ramirez. As the chopper was revving up, he saw him running and jump into the helicopter and strap himself.

"Looks like we are the first to fly on this bird!"

"This isn't a tour!" Parker snapped. "Just focus on our mission "

"_Sí sí! Ya lo sé!" _Ramirez dismissed it away with a wave of his hand.

They lifted of the rapidly from the base, and began to travel westward. Nothing out of the ordinary could be seen. Just plains, forest and hills… and one big cloud that was rolling its way in a low altitude.

"Damn! That's a big cloud!" Ramirez said.

"Sanders! Can we fly though?"

"Yes sir!" the pilot.

"I always wanted to touch a cloud!" Ramirez continued speaking to himself.

They flew blind for a few minutes, not seeing anything. They were starting to get bored.

"I wish something interesting to happen!" Ramirez complained.

And just about that moment, they exited the cloud.

"What the…?" they heard the pilot exclaim. Immediately, Parker and Ramirez looked outside of the helicopter and saw what was below.

It was a city! And flames were sprouting from it!

"What the…?" Ramirez was without words. "Looks like a city? But what is happening?"

Parker looked rapidly as he tried to determine what happening. It looked as if there were inhabitant on the city… and they were being attack! He had seen enough!

"Sanders, turn this thing around and head back!"

"Yes sir!"

"LOOK OUT!" The copilot yelled. There was a sudden lurch and movement as the helicopter tried to evade.

"_Qué demonios…?"_ Ramirez said in Spanish.

"Some kind of flying creature attacked us! Oh shit, it' behind us!" the copilot again tried to maneuver.

"You were wishing for something interesting Ramirez? You should be more careful with what you wish for because it may come true!" Parker told his companion as another sudden movement came.

"They care of them!" Sanders suggested.

Parker and Ramirez leaned outside and took a good look at what they were facing. They looked to be some kind of flying worms.

"_Que fea es esta cosa!"_ Parker heard Ramirez spat as he fired his weapon. Parker followed suit as a wyvern almost got inside the helicopter. He saw how it fell dead to the ground.

"Turn this around!" Parker ordered.

With the two of them, they managed to repel the wormlike flying creatures.

"We are nearly there!" the copilot said hopefully as they were making their way back to the cover of the cloud.

"INCOMING!" Sanders shouted just before a huge rock shook the helicopter. It began to spiral out of control.

"MAYDAY MAYDAY!" Parker herd the copilot say though his radio. "WE ARE GOING DOWN!"

The g-forces nearly threw Parker out of the helicopter, but he managed to stay inside. He saw how the ground was rapidly approaching.

"MAYDAY MAY…" the copilot's calls for help suddenly ended.

Parker was trashed as the helicopter crashed on the ground. He hit his head pretty badly during the shake! Somehow, he maintained consciousness after the crash, but he was slowly slipping away. He vaguely remember voices that come from outside before he slipped into the darkness.

* * *

----(Present day)----

"So, you came here to explore and eliminate the grublins that threatened your world?" Terrador asked.

"Yes, and also to explore!" Maria said. "Of course, at time we considered everything in this world hostile… considering what little we knew"

"You must be bold and adventurous to go to a new world without any knowledge of what is on the other side!" Cyril told the humans, which made all of them nod.

"If we hadn't, we wouldn't be here now would we?" Parker asked metaphorically.

Spyro remained quiet for a few moments, considering what the humans had said about this whole expedition thing. But there was just one thing nagging at his mind.

"So…" he began "why did your portal suddenly allowed you to enter our world? I mean… for two years, you could not enter! What happened to allow you such travel?"

_Why did they came now and not when there was the war with Malefor?_

"We do not know what happened" Parker said. "I was there when the portal went crazy, so let me explain it. I remember being there, doing whatever, when suddenly crackling were herd. Purple light came forth and purple bolts emanated from it. I can tell you that it seemed like energy was coming from it. A lot of it!"

Spyro pondered the explanation for a few moments.

_Could it be?_

"When did that happen? How long ago?"

"If I am not mistaken… I would say that twenty… twenty one days ago!" Parker said.

Spyro mind began to race… and it showed on his face because Terrador asked.

"Spyro, what is wrong?"

"Its… I…" he shook his head trying to clear it. "I think I know why you were able to come here"

At his statement, all eyes went to him. Some held surprise while others disbelief.

"Spyro… explain yourself!" Terrador said.

"If you recall Terrador, it was twenty one days ago that the world was breaking apart. I used all of my powers to prevent that from happening"

Terrador's eyes went open with realization.

"You may be right!"

"What? What is it? Explain it to me! _Vamos_… don't leave us here guessing!" Ramirez said as he stood and leaned forward from his chair.

"Twenty one days ago… our world was suffering a cataclysm by a war. The world was literally breaking apart. Huge chunks of rock were lifting themselves into the air!"

"Sounds like the apocalypse!" Ramirez said as he sat down.

"Whatever you want to call it" Terrador continued, "Spyro managed to prevent that. He, being the purple dragon, is capable of using great power! He used this power to heal the world and bring it together!"

"I can't believe this!" Flanning said. "If a world is destroying itself, the energy required to keep hold of it would be… infinite! However, let's say that it is true for a moment. Then, how does Spyro releasing his power changed the portal?"

"Spyro power encompassed the entire world, and did some changes that we still do not know of. I believe that altering the portal was one such change" Terrador voiced his thoughts.

"WOW! Did Spyro actually do that?" Shockwave put in. His eyes were wide opened and with admiration. "I remember feeling the earthquake! Did he actually use his power to prevent the world from breaking?"

"He did!" Terrador said, and Spyro though he heard some pride in his voice as he threw a glance at Spyro. "And what is your story young one? How did you come to be with the humans?" he asked Shockwave.

* * *

What do you think?

Leave comments please!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15…. (or 14.5 of you see that way).

Enjoy.

* * *

Spyro: Origins_Chapter 15

----(Expedition Base. After Ramirez and Parker arrived from Warfang)----

"Dragons!?"

"Yes sir!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sir!"

"You actually saw… and speak… with dragons!?"

"Yes sir! Indeed sir!"

"Parker! Do tell me Ramirez has actually lost his mind so I can have him thrown out!"

"Sorry Coronel Flanning! Ramirez speaks the truth!"

They had finally arrived with an unconscious Sander back to the base. All of the expedition had to be overly worried when they failed to get back to base on time. Kelly had taken care of Sanders once they got there and Parker and Ramirez stood in front of Espinoza and Flanning, waiting to hear the facts.

"The dragons are real and they have a city west of here!" Parker continued in a formal tone. "There are also moles and cheetahs that we saw in the city!"

"And you actually spoke with them?" Maria asked, wonder in her eyes.

"Yes!"

"What did you speak of?" she inquired.

"Only who they were and what we were! They did not know we were humans and mistook us for apes! I guess these apes are their enemy" Parker guessed.

"If that is true, then we should find these apes" Maria said to Flanning. "Maybe they will be friendlier to us since we look like them"

"Possibly! Although we don't know where they are"

"We will search for them" Maia urged.

"And what of the dragons?" Ramirez asked.

"Since they take us as their enemies, we should avoid contact with them" Flanning said before Maria could answer.

"But…" Maria put in, "you say they treated you kindly at first. Maybe we can speak to them and reason with them!"

"Perhaps… "Parker said thoughtfully, thinking of their little stunt, "but I would wait for some time. We kinda made a little mess when we tried to leave and I guess that they didn't take it kindly!"

"Agreed!" Maria said. "It was good you did not shoot that dragon when you had the chance! If you had done so… I guess I would be more difficult to establish friendly relations"

"Friendly relations? Are you serious?" Flanning asked with a hard tone.

"Calm down Coronel!" Maria told him. "If what they say is true, we can have friends instead of enemies"

"Friends? They wanted to keep my soldier in captivity! What part of friendly is in that? I am the in charge of the safety of this expedition and I will see to it!"

"You are out of line Coronel! You may be in charge of the defense of the expedition, but I am the one who deem who or what is a threat!" Maria said angrier this time.

"YOU!? WHAT IN…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH CORONEL!!!" Maria finally snapped. She then turned back to Parker and Ramirez and said in a calm voice. "Get to the medical area and have them check you. After that, get some rest". Her voice left no room to argue.

Parker and Ramirez saluted and left promptly and only heard a very agitated discussion behind them.

* * *

----(Three days later)----

After the news of the dragons, some scientist wanted to go directly to study them. Of course, Doctor Maria Espinoza prevented that. Instead, she said to find these apes the dragons confused Ramirez and Parker for!

Some teams were sent out to look in the nearby areas. If they found the apes, they should report back and not make contact. She wanted to avoid contact in a full scale. She wanted to take it slowly, both for the expedition security and to not overly alarm the apes.

Unfortunately, the apes found them first. It was almost dawn when the racket suddenly started.

Parker got awake with a start as he heard the sudden howling and cheering.

'_How can someone be this noisy this at time in the morning?'_ was Parker's first thought. It sounded like if a mob was cheering at the local stadium over a sports match!

Suddenly, more racket was heard closer, and to prove Parker earlier thought, Ramirez suddenly sat upright in his bed, with his arms straight up and shouted.

"GGOOOOAAAAALLLLL!"

Parker could not help but laugh. Ramirez probably had been dreaming about a soccer match, and all the cheering outside only enhanced the realism of his dream! Of course, Ramirez had woken up as well with his sudden movement. He looked around and he understood that all was a dream. He looked at Parker and his face began to turn red.

"Sorry!" he whispered, and Parker only snickered at his discomfort.

More noise came from the outside, making the two soldiers look in concern and confusion at each other. Suddenly gunfire was heard.

Parker jumped immediately out of his bed and grabbed his M4 carbine that was next to his bed. He took of the safety as more shots were heard. Whatever this thing was… it was not a drunken expedition member.

He got out of the small building, followed closely by Ramirez. They turned and froze when they saw what was happening. There were several apes jumping and hooting as they destroyed everything in their path. They pushed crates aside, scattering all the contents, they threw troches at building and caught ablaze! They even destroyed a small water towed they had managed to build to store water!

Parker was still looking as if he did not understand what was happening when a scientist, a member of the expedition, ran out at full speed from a building that was on fire. However, an ape jumped toward him and made the scientist fall. The ape was towering over him and out of nowhere, he drew a dagger. He lifted it and brought it down.

The person scream made Parker turn back on himself. He lifted his weapon and fired a couple of shots at the ape. It took some steps backward; small holes pouring blood out from his body. The ape then fell dead.

Parker ran towards the scientist that had suffered the attack. He was having trouble breathing with the knife still in his chest. The other apes nearby saw them and charged them with swords raised. Parker and Ramirez shot them down without a second thought.

"Ramirez!" Parker called for his soldier. "Go and get a medic!"

Ramirez didn't even acknowledge the order. He just stood up and ran. Parker looked at the dead ape. They held armor and weapons. Whatever they were, they certainly knew how to do things… which meant, they were no animals!

The base was still trying to understand what was happening. People ran in every direction. Most still did not know what was happening! Parker tried to organize a few stray soldiers that passed by. He did not care whose company they were in! He grabbed a radio and turned it on, and tried to learn what was happening.

"_This is Delta-04, we are being attacked! We are being attacked_!" he heard though the radio.

"Delta-04. Where is your location?" Parker answered. He would not let his companions die. Not if he could help it!

"_We are on the eastern part of the base! There is a great host coming! They look like apes! We are requesting assistance! SHIT! They just breached the eastern perimeter!"_

Parker didn't even hesitate; he ran toward the breach while the soldiers followed. The expedition had put around the base a small wired fence to discourage animals from getting in. But apparently, they would need more than a fence to keep the apes out.

"Roger Delta-04. Help is on the way! You just have to hold out a little longer!" Parker told into his radio.

"_Affirmative. We will hold… SHIT! They are heading for the portal! I repeat, they are heading for the portal!"_

They portal! The area around the portal was unsuitable for a base and was not easily defendable. Because of that, they had moved somewhat so they built their own a little distance away. The portal was still activated, and they still received some supplies from the other side. Why did the apes were going to the portal?

Suddenly, it hit him and a cold shiver crawled down his spine.

"Can you stop them?" Parker asked trough his radio.

"_Negative, negative! We have wounded! We cannot engage!"_

"Copy. We will see what we can do". Parker sighted, wondering what to do. He had to decide and fast. They could head to the portal or try and save the men that were being engaged.

"_Please, hurry! They are killing us!"_ the other end of the line shouted. Parker made up his mind.

"We are coming! Hold on!" he said as he ran as fast as he could to assist.

After he got the eastern perimeter of the base, he just saw a few marines shooting at what seemed to be a big horde of apes. They were coming into the base and Parker knew he had called it right. If the apes entered the base, it would be destroyed and all inside would be killed! He could not let that happen!

"FIRE!" he shouted to his men.

By now, the base was finally realizing they were under attack!

"_This is Coronel Flanning. I need a report now!"_ Parker heard through the radio.

"This is Parker! I am holding the eastern perimeter with some men. A big horde of apes are coming!"

"_I'll try to send some more soldiers to assist you Parker! Hold on!"_

"I have information that apes are heading toward the portal!"

"_WHAT?! Ok! Stay there Lieutenant Parker, and defend that area!"_

"Yes sir!"

They got reinforcements as more soldiers came to where the big fight was. As more reinforcements arrived, less and less apes entered the base. Soon, not a single apse could pass the bullet barrage! A few minutes later, and hundreds of bullet shells on the ground, the apes retreated.

"The apes have retreated Coronel!" he said through his radio.

"_Parker! Head toward the portal, now!. He apes are doing something there. Stop them!"_

"Move!" he told to his men, and they all followed him.

They got out of the base trough a small gate that was being defended by some marines and ran to the portal as fast as their two legs would carry them. They were panting soon enough in their mad rush, but Parker not dared to stop. He wondered what the apes were doing.

Soon, they saw several apes being engaged with Marines in hand to hand combat. Of course, the apses came close to the unsuspecting Marines though the dense foliage. They had ambushed them the apes closed in where the Marines could not use their weapons freely!

"Come on!" he yelled, and rushed closer to get a more clear shot.

Unfortunately, there was none! He could not risk shooting from long range without risk of hurting his fellow soldiers. He had to get close and personal. He put his M4 away and took his pistol out. It would be better suited for close combat.

An ape that had managed to make a Marine fall on his back. Before the chance to lift his dagger and impale the soldier, Parker jumped behind the ape. He put the gun on the ape's hairy back and pulled the trigger. Not a sound escaped from the surprised ape as the muffled shot was heard. Slowly, the ape fell down dead.

"You ok?" Parker asked as he extended a hand to the down soldier.

"Yeah!"

With the help of Parker, the ambushed soldier managed to survive. They followed Parker in their mad dash toward the portal!

As they turned around in the dense foliage of the forest, Parker saw three apes were around the archway that held the portal. They had their hand touching the rock that held the portal in place as they were chanting! The three apes did not even react to their presence of the soldier when they arrived!

"Kill them!" he shouted before lifting his weapon and fired.

More bullets followed the first that one, but not a single ape went down.

"What the…?" one soldier said out loud.

Parker could not believe what he saw. Not a single ape had fallen! Could they have missed? NO! He looked at feet of the closest ape and saw many bullets were lying in the ground.

_NO WAY!_

They must have some kind of energy shield that prevented them from receiving harm! But perhaps…!

"Fire at the one on the left! Shoot him with everything we have!" Parker shouted before firing his own gun.

More bullets flew at the intended target. Parker saw how the apes slowly staggered as the rain of bullets began to take its toll. They must have fired dozens of shots before the ape's barrier finally failed and bullets impacted with flesh and killed him.

Suddenly, the portal started to flicker. The blue cloud started to disappear and reappear! The apes were trying to close the portal!

"The one on the right!" Parker shouted as he reloaded his weapon.

The same process happened. When the second ape fell, the portal started to become more unstable. It certainly looked like something was about to happen!

Now there was only one ape left! But as Parker was about to give the order to fire, the lone ape began to chant a lost faster! Parker feared what was about to happen!

"BRING HIM DOWN!!!" he yelled with a tone of fear.

Every soldier shot at the lone ape, but this one was stronger. He chanted faster, and a sense of dread began to make its presence inside Parker.

"KILL HIM!!!" he urged on.

The ape seemed to falter with the lacking of strength, but he continued on. He suddenly raised his hands as the end of the chant was nearing its end.

"NO!" Parker shouted.

A blinding flash was seen and Parker closed his eyes and tried to regain his vision. When he did managed to see again, he saw the ape had fallen dead where he stood, but that was not important.

What was important was that the portal had disappeared. Where the blue cloud of the portal used to be, now nothings was in its place. The portal had been closed.

They were trapped in this world!

* * *

----(The following day)----

"I'll be damned!" Parker muttered as he lifted the cover. Ramirez had said Parker and Jackson should see this, and he was right.

They had just destroyed an ape encampment the following day after the apes appeared.

Of course, Maria had put down the notion of friendly apes after their attack on the base. They had destroyed a lot of equipment and killed a lot of personnel, including important persona like head of departments and military officers as they were asleep!

Maria gave Flanning the leave to do as he wished with the apes, which put him in a good mood after what happened. It did not take long before he unleashed hell on the surviving apes. Flanning had ordered scouts to be sent around the base in a wide radius to kill and ape they came across.

Parker had been on such parties. For two days, he had been walking in a wide perimeter and looking for apes to kill… much like every soldier in the base.

"I'll be damned" Parker muttered again, still not believing what he saw.

"What? What is it?" Sergeant Jackson tried to look behind Parker shoulders.

"Ramirez, help me uncover it! Sarge, you should call the rest to come here"

"Yes sir!" the black man said, still waning to know what was under the cover of the blanket.

Between Parker and Ramirez, they managed to reveal what was underneath the cloth. Jackson gasped when the thing underneath was revealed.

It was a cage.

And inside the cage was a yellow dragon. He was completely immobilized by chains and ropes that were all over his body! His mouth was kept tight shut too, to prevent him from speaking. There were a lot of cuts that were bleeding freely from his hide. He must have been tortured by the apes!

The dragon was watching them intently, fear plainly written in his eyes. He could not have known what happening outside of the cage. The only thing he knew was that there were a lot of noise coming from the outside and the apes were screaming.

The dragon moved, trying to release himself from the chains that held him down.

"What should we do sir?" Ramirez asked.

"I don't know"

Both of them looked at the dragon as they walked around him, still not sure what to make of him. The dragon could only stare back, moving his eyes and having them on Ramirez. The yellow dragon turned and placed his eyes n Parker's. Parker stared in return.

Parker saw some anger, although he did not know if it was directed at him. He also saw sadness and despair on being in this situation. They had a little duel, each looking at the other's eye, trying to make the other advert their eyes first, and apparently he won, because the dragon advert his eyes after a few moments.

Then, Parker suddenly saw the dragon's eye go wide open as he noticed something. He followed the dragons gaze and saw several dead apes lying nearby. Parker turned to look back at the dragon, who was still staring at the dead apes. He seemed shocked!

Suddenly, a loud noise broke the silence. Parker's hearth jumped from his cheat, the same as the dragon, as he spun around, his weapon ready to fire. He sighted in relief and annoyance at seeing Ramirez had accidently tipped some swords that were nearby, causing them to fall to the ground and making a lot of noise.

"Sorry!" he said in a low voice before continuing his way, exploring.

With a shake of his head, Parker turned back to look at the dragon. The dragon was staring back at him, but something in him had changed. Parker immediately saw it in his eyes. Before once was anger and sadness, now was… hope?

Before Parker could think about it, they heard footsteps behind them.

"WAH! What is THAT? It looks like an overgrown lizard!" Jackson exclaimed. He had finally arrived with the rest of the team.

"Whoa!" a soldier examined in a low voice.

The group stared dumbly at the dragon, who seemed uneasy about many ape-looking creatures. Very soon, the rotors of the helicopter they had asked before could be heard in the distance.

"Sir… what should we do with him" one soldier asked.

Parker thought furiously of what to do. Shoot him? No, Parker had seen dragons were intelligent and sentient creatures. To shoot one or order to be shot would be to his conscience like murder. He had never been a murderer and he was not about to start now. Leave him here? That was a good option! He could wash his hands and stay out of trouble while giving him the chance to be rescued.

Parker made his mind. He turned to leave and decided to leave him to his fate. He only took a single step when he stopped again.

'_That feeling again!'_ Last time he had it was when he had almost shot the purple dragon. The same instinct that prevented him from shooting at the purple dragon, told him not to leave this one. That was when, just under his mind, under all the layers of consciousness, he had another option to do with the dragon.

Take him with them?

Of course, the scientist would LOVE that! They would be all over him in a matter of seconds after he had landed. But what would Maria say? And Flanning for that matter? Maria might approve, but Flanning? He had obviously displayed his distrust of everything in this world!

But the little voice at the back of his head did not abate.

"Well take him with us!" he said finally to the group. Many gasped at what he said.

"Lieutenant, are you sure?" Jackson asked.

"Yes. I am sure" he said as he looked back at the dragon that was looking specifically intently at him.

* * *

----(A few hours later)----

Maria Espinoza was watching intently at the dragon that was still in its cage. Flanning was next to her, fidgeting and hoping that he could have his own hand on the dragon and choke him to death. Many more base personnel were nearby, looking at the strange mythical creature that had stumbled across them. Those who had doubted about Ramirez and Parker's story could only stare with their mouths open.

Of course, the dragon, still immobilized inside his cage, looked this way and that, fear written on his expression. He did not know who these creatures were and why they were going to do with him.

"Now I can say I believe your story!" Maria said as she looked at the dragon. "What are you going to do with him?" he asked at Parker, who was nearby.

"Don't know!"

"Hmph! Should we… release him?" Maria asked a little unsure of herself at the prospect of having a loosed dragon on the base.

"Your call" Parker passed the responsibility to her. He still needed time to calm his emotions.

"Could we at least speak with him?"

Parker made a motion with his head at the dragon. Ramirez got close to the cage and put the hand trough the bars, undoing the knot that held the dragon's mouth shut.

"_Lindo dragón! No me muerdas la mano! __Lindo dragón!"_ he said in a low voice.

After he finally undid it, Ramirez pulled back his arms as fast as he could, not wishing to have them bitten by an angry dragon.

"Thanks!" was the only thing the dragon said as he moved his mouth this way and that, as if he was trying to get used to it again after being immobilized for a long time.

Maria, the same as everyone else, gasped when the dragon uttered those words. It was one thing to hear there were talking dragons in this land, another completely different thing to hear and see one!

"Do you have water? I am very thirsty!" the dragon said. This brought Maria back from wherever in her mind was.

"Oh! Yeah, sure!" she said. "Bring him some water!" she told a guy that was nearby. He hesitated somewhat, but a look from Maria made him make up his mind and took off at a run.

There was some silence, no one really knowing what to say. However, Maria Espinoza, with years of experience behind her with dealing situation like this, recovered.

"Don't you men have something to do?" she asked out loud to all of the onlookers. They hesitated somewhat, others did not even heard her. Since the indirect did not work, she took the next step to getting rid of everyone. "Get back to you own work! Everyone!" she ordered, although it was not harsh. The assembly slowly began to scatter. Some remains, but at a prudent distance away. Only Maria, Flanning, and the men how brought the dragon stood near.

"What is your name?" Maria asked at the still bound and caged dragon.

"Shockwave!" the dragon said somewhat proudly. "Uhh? Could you please get me out of this cage? I have been here immobilized for I don't know how long and I want to move"

Maria hesitated somewhat.

"Don't try anything foolish!" she warned.

"Why would I do something like that?"

Maria nodding to some of the men that were nearby. They got to the cage and began to cut the ropes and unlock the chains. The other ones held their weapons tightly, watching for any wrong move the dragon made. If that happened, they would shoot him.

After they had released him, the cage was opened and Shockwave stepped out. His steps were slow and somewhat uncoordinated.

Parker took notice of his features. His stature was the same as his, head to head. He must be a young dragon. He had yellow scales, with a blue underbelly. He had two horns that protruded from the back of his head. The long tail ended in a blue fin.

After he had exited the cage he began to stretch his wings, but a sudden pain made him stop his movements and yell out in pain. All of the nearby soldiers lifted their weapons at his yelp.

"AH! My wing!" Shockwave gasped trough his pain.

"What's wrong?" Maria enquired, still concern for the dragon's well being, and at the same time scared at his sudden outcry.

"The apes tortured me! I… I think it's broken!" he said trough clenched teeth.

Just then, the soldier that had gone for water, returned with a bucket full of it. Shockwave face lit up as he saw it. The soldier that carried the bucket put it on the ground some distance away and retreated, somewhat nervously. Shockwave didn't even notice him retreating as he flung himself at the bucket full of the crystal clear water. He put his head in the bucket and started drinking it as fast as he cold.

All of the base members looked at one another as they hear the dragon's enormous gulps as he drank the water. Soon, his head was inside the bucket, trying to get at the bottom. When he lifted his head, the bucket was also lifted, causing a few trickles to fall to the ground.

_That dragon drank all of it!_

With a shake of his head, the bucket was sent flying, revealing a very content dragon, if Parker could see by his expression. The dragon opened his mouth and a huge belch emanated from him.

"Ah! Thank you very much! I had gone for days with little water, and that that I had, was awful! That was very refreshing and pure water you gave me!" he said as he licked his lips, trying to get all the water that was in his lips inside him.

"So, what is your story?" Flanning asked rapidly.

"I was… ow!" Shockwave complained as he tried again to move his wing. "I was trying to get to the city of Warfang when I was ambushed by the apes when I was resting"

"Why did you want to get there?"

"I decided to join in and fight against the Darkmaster, of course!" he said as if stating the obvious.

"Why now? Why not earlier?" Parker asked.

"My clan has been nomads for generations! We travel the land, staying in one place before moving. We are a very reserved people, and usually we keep things to ourselves, not caring for other's troubles!"

"And why you decided to fight?"

"I heard rumors of a purple dragon joining the fight against the Darkmaster! I had to see it for myself!" he said somewhat excitedly. But then, he seemed somewhat dismayed. "My clan said the rumors were only false hope, that I was a stupid for believing in them. They said purple dragons did not exist, that they were legends. But I know it is true! I know it is!" he finished with determination.

Parker shot a glance at Ramirez, who looked tentatively back. With that look, Parker told him to keep his mouth shut and say nothing about the fact that they had seen him. Ramirez seemed to want to say it outbound, but kept silent once he saw Parker's stare.

"What is so special about this purple dragon?" Maria interrupted.

"Legend says that purple dragons are born every thousands of years!" Shockwave said somewhat proudly at his knowledge of the matter. "They are the most powerful of all dragons, capable of controlling all elements!"

"Controlling elements?" Maria asked confused.

"Yes! The purple dragon can control all of the elements opposed to a single element the rest of the dragon can!"

"And what element you control?" Flanning seemed to be snickering. Parker guessed he did not believing a word of it

"I am an electric dragon! I can show you! Look!" he said excitedly as he aimed and unleashed a lightning bolt at a single rock in the ground. The small rock was made smaller by the electric attack impact.

All of the soldiers raised their weapons in fear at what the dragon had done. The dragon seemed not to notice this as he looked back at a very astonished Doctor Espinoza.

"See? I´m an electric dragon! And a powerful one at that, or so everyone says!" he said proudly as he puffed his chest outward before the pain in his wing caused to crouch again.

"Do you need help with that?" Maria asked, trying to dismiss the shock she received earlier.

"I…" Shockwave grunted against as another pain spam crossed him. "I don't know!" he sounded fearful.

"Ramirez!" Maria called for his attention. "Get this dragon to the medical section. See to it that he is treated"

"What?" Flanning asked. "Are you going to put my daughter to heal him?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, I do!" she said sharply, putting down and form of retort Coronel Flanning might have done. "This might be chance we were hoping for to have a peaceful contact with the dragons!"

"But…"

"No buts! We have a lot to win if we can have peaceful contact! We can learn a lot form them!" she snapped at him. "And, of course, it's her decision if she want to tend to him or not!"

As always, Espinoza managed to have very good arguments, and having the best of interest for the expedition and humanity in general. That was why she was chosen as leader. Unfortunately, she and Coronel Flanning did not see things the same way. But she always managed to have him controlled.

Ramirez only smiled with a beer in his hand. It was the beer Sergeant Jackson had given him, since he found the best objet of interest in their little competition.

* * *

----(Some days later)----

Parker was having a patrol around the base with a group of five. Flanning was still wary of any more sneak incursions of the apes. After all, just two days ago, they found a small group trying to sneak past! Of course, they did not did damage, compared to the first one that had caused utter chaos!

Ramirez had gone on another patrol in other direction with other soldiers and Jackson was left at the base!

Shockwave was still in the simple hospital they had managed to do in the base! He was plagued by scientists and biologist, wishing to study him. But Kelly was the queen in her domain, and her word was the law in the hospital! She kept the horde away for her 'patient', although she allowed one or two at a time to see the dragon. Parker could only chuckle at that.

Shockwave was somewhat surprised, and annoyed, at having all the men asking questions and doing measures in his body… but he tried to indulge his 'saviors'.

Parker sighted. He was board! They had been walking for hours without any single interesting thing happening! Walking in a forest was sometimes fun and relaxing, but not now. How he wished to have the eccentric Ramirez here to have an awkward conversation.

"Lieutenant Parker! Come in Lieutenant Parker!" he heard Ramirez say trough his radio in a low voice. Speaking of the Devil!

"What is it?" he asked.

"Sir! You are NOT going to believe who we found!"

"Santa Claus?" he asked, trying to make himself laugh a little bit and lighten the mood somewhat.

"It's not Christmas!"

"My mother!"

"Jackson is in the base!" he said. Parker could hear him snicker trough the radio.

"Shrek?"

"Getting warmer!" he teased further.

"A tip?"

"Our purple friend!" Parker said. Parker thought he heard other soldier telling Ramirez to hurry up and stop playing.

Purple friend... purple friend. Who was their purple friend that they both knew?

"Barney!" Parker said with finality.

"Oi… close, but not quite right! Just add some wings!"

Wings? What did Barney had to do with…

Parker froze, all the men behind him stopping. Wings?! Could it be? No! But if it was?

"Ok I'm on my way! I'm warning you Ramirez, don't do anything! You will wait for me! You better mean what I think you are saying!"

"Roger!"

Parker turned to his men and ushered his orders in a low voice.

"Walk fast and low! Quietly!"

They obeyed as they followed him. Hardly a twig snapped under the boots of the fast moving marines as Parker chose his path. They continued thus, for a while, making their way toward Ramirez position.

When they were near, Parker slowed his peace to make himself less noticeable, but he continued his way.

"Ramirez, where are you?" Parker whispered trough his radio.

"We are still following our friend! I think I see you! We are just in front of you!" he replied back in the same hushed tone.

Parker walked slowly and quietly until he saw Ramirez's team. They were somewhat scattered and taking cover, their weapons pointed at something Parker could not see.

"Lieutenant!" he heard Ramirez call.

Parker turned and saw him waving him over, so he went to him.

"Where?" was the simple question Parker asked.

"There!" whispered Ramirez at the same time he pointed with his finger.

Parker followed his gaze and found what he meant. It was not difficult to find what he was looking for.

The purple dragon that they had seen earlier at the city of Warfang, was having a drink in a small stream nearby. It had to be the same one, because if Shockwave said was true, then, only one purple dragon lived.

"What are we to do?" Ramirez asked.

"Shit!" Parker muttered. "Are there any other dragons nearby?"

"Not that I have seen, sir" another soldier put in.

"All right! We are going to capture him and bring him to base!"

"Sir?" one marine asked.

"I want to know what he is doing here all by himself!"

"How are we supposed to capture a dragon and bring him to base?" the soldier asked, unsure of this plan. "We can't exactly go to him and ask him to come with us!"

"We will subdue him!"

"How? We didn't bring any tranquilizer darts! And I'm pretty sure it is a bad idea to wrestle with a dragon!"

"We will stun him with a flash-bang grenade. One he is stunned, we will all jump and pin him down while another secure its muzzle with a belt"

"Oh goodie! I like this kind of plans!" Ramirez put in. "Crazy ones!"

After a few corrections in the original plan, and designated jobs, they prepared the ambush. All of the men scattered in twos and surrounded the dragon, who was still having a drink.

Parker held a flash-bang grenade on his hand, ready to be used. Parker got in position and waited for the rest to get into theirs. The dragon seemed somewhat dismayed and sad from where Parker was. The dragon was completely ignorant of what was about to happen, drawn in his own mind. Unfortunately, a careless marine stepped on a branch, causing it to loudly snap.

"Who's there?" the dragon asked as he scanned the surroundings, his eyes half closed in suspicion.

Parker had to put the plan into action now. The dragon seemed ready to bolt out and run! He threw the grenade when the dragon had his back on him. The 'clinks' and clanks' of the grenade caught the dragon's attention as he turned to look at the small cylinder that was slowly rolling toward him.

"Not again!" Parker heard him say before the grenade went off.

Sudden movement erupted around the dragon as all the men exited from their positions and rushed at the dragon while it was stunned. Seven bodies threw themselves at the lone dragon, causing him to fall under the weight.

"DO IT!" Parker yelled at the other three men. One of them had a belt in a loop, placing it on the dragon's muzzle. He tighten it, eliminating any possibility for the dragon to bite, speak or use his elemental attacks as Parker had seen Shockwave do.

Once the muzzle was attaché, another soldier came in, putting a bag on his head, to prevent his from seeing anything.

'_Damn, this dragon is strong!'_ Parker thought as he tried to keep the struggling dragon pinned.

"Hit him in the head!" Parker ordered to the third men. He had a rifle, just in case! But now, he lifted it and brought it down in the dragon's head with the butt of the weapon, causing the reptile to lose consciousness.

* * *

----(A few hours later)----

"What are we going to do with him?" Parker asked Maria, as both of them stared at the bounded purple dragon. They had put him inside the same cage they had brought Shockwave in. Coronel Flanning was there too, watching everything as he was reclining from a wall. He would hear everything that would be said.

The dragon had regained consciousness already, but the bag still was on his head, preventing him from seeing anything. He seemed nervous, judging by the sudden movements and twitches he made when some soldiers around the dragon did a noise.

"We should talk to him!" Maria put in. "If he is as Shockwave is, then I think we will be fine!"

"We didn't exactly treat him nicely!" Parker warned her.

"We'll apologize!" she said. "We also need to keep Shockwave out of this! We should keep both of them in ignorance of the others existence"

"Yeah! We do not need Shockwave fretting about the purple dragon" Parker put in with a smile.

"Are you sure this is the same dragon you saw earlier?" Maria asked.

"Positive!"

"Well… what a coincidence!"

They got closer to the still bounded dragon. Parker got closer and took of the hood from the dragon's head, allowing him to see.

The dragon had a few moments to adjust to the light, and when he saw Parker, his eyes went wide open. He tried to say something, but the belt that had been put around him was still in place.

"We will remove the belt if you promise to behave!" Maria told the dragon. "Nod your head if you accept!"

The dragon slowly moved his head up and down. Parker once again, put his arms into the cage and removed the belt.

"Who are you?" Maria asked sternly. "Why are you here?"

"My name is Spyro and I came here to find you humans!"

Maria was suspired by this revelation, and so was Parker.

"Why did you want to find us?"

"To ask for your help!" he said in a very serious tone.

"Help!" Parker exclaimed, taking the reins of the interrogation. "Last time we were with you, you wanted to question us… to hold us captive!"

"We were afraid that you were some kind of ape… spying on us! We were afraid that you would do something to harm us!"

"And because of that, one of my men nearly died! We barely got him in time to receive help!"

"So he survived? That's good! I'm glad that he didn't die! I really am Parker!" Spyro said. Parker tired to see if he was lying, but he did not see any indication whatsoever.

"Why should we help you?" Parker asked bluntly, changing the topic.

"You don't have to!" Spyro replied a little sad, looking away from Parker.

"If we do not have to help you, then why are you here?"

At that question, Spyro lowered his head. He seemed to be thinking really hard on something. Was he thinking what to say? Or was he struggling within himself?

"Because…" Spyro began a little tentatively, "because I have hope!"

"Hope? Hope of what?" Parker asked, wishing to know what this little dragon was trying to say.

"You!" Spyro relied as he lifted his head to look directly at Parker. Parker was completely confused by his rely.

"What?" Parker asked confused.

"When you were in the room in the city of Warfang, just before you took me hostage, we had a conversation"

"What about it?" Parker inquired.

"You said… you said that you though we dragons were different. You told me… the way we treated you after the crash gave you hope; that you felt that you could trust us! Then… that incident happened. You told me that we dragons had shown ourselves no better that other races you have encountered"

Parker nodded at this. He remembered that conversation. Spyro continued on.

"But when you told me that I have broken what hopes you had… I felt that I had failed you somehow! I felt awful after you said those words! I could not keep them out of my head! I wanted to redeem myself, and now… I want to gain that trust and hope you had!"

"And how 'us' helping 'you' will give the trust I had on your kind?"

"I don't know! That's why I have hope! I hope… that you turn out to be better than what everyone else think! That you are different from what we believe, that you will help us!" Spyro said. He, then said in a lower voice, almost as if what he was saying was sacred. "Parker… I have hope… for your race… and for mine. I have hope! Please, don't break it like I did yours!"

That was left Parker stunned. He could not reply to that! He could only turn and leave Spyro alone. He stomped through the base, shocked at what the little dragon had said. The words he said stung him!

He walked for hours until it was night fall, immersed in his own thoughts.

"Lieutenant Parker! Wait" he heard someone calling him from behind.

He stopped and looked behind him. Maria was walking toward him, so waited for her to catch up with him.

"Are you all right?" she asked once she was next to him.

"I guess so" he responded as he continued his walk. "What are you going to do with him?"

"We have already released him! Some people knocked him unconscious with some drugs and took him back where you found him!"

"And what about what he said?"

"Nothing is decided yet! I want to hear opinion of what should we do, since I respect you!"

"What do you think?"

After a few moments of silence, Maria answered Parker's question. "I think have better chances of surviving if we help them. After all, we fight the same enemy!"

"What?"

"While you were gone, Spyro told us what they were fighting against! These grublins, are the bugs that invaded Earth! 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend!'"

"So you are actually considered helping them?"

"Me? Yes! We cut off from our own world, Parker! Although we still have supplies, those will eventually run out! We should find alternates sources for food, water, anything we can get!" she explained.

Parker considered that for some moments. He had not thought that far ahead! That was why Maria had been chosen as leader of the expedition! She always though ahead!

"But how helping them will help with our supply problem?" Parker asked.

"They could help us with supplies if we help them! And we should consider surrounding ourselves with friend instead of making enemies at every turn! We have enough troubles as we stand without having the dragons as enemies!"

That was Maria, all right!

"What happened back there, Parker?" she asked in a worried tone. She held Parker in high regard. His exploits and his loyalty made him some kind of a close acquaintance.

"Nothing!" he hurried to say.

"Don't give me the 'nothing' bullshit. That dragon touched a sensitive nerve with those words, didn't he?"

Parker gave a heavy sigh. Maria understood his lack of silence and said in a kinder voice.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know! I really don't know! Last time I had him, I could have killed him! I had my finger ready to pull the trigger but… I didn't!"

"Why?"

"Something inside me told me not to! When we were in their city, they treated us kindly in the first place, before the incident where they mistook us for apes. I guess that I wished that they were more than mere animals!" Parker said in a low voice, as if afraid to speak his own mind.

"And you believe so?"

Parker took a few moments to answer in a low and somberly voice "I guess that I want to believe so!"

* * *

----(Present day)----

There was silence for some moments before Flanning spoke.

"Well, we have told you our story. Now I would like to hear about you. I would like to know why you are at war with the same enemy we are fighting"

So, it began the explanation of Malefor and his potential, his being expelled and his rise to power with the help of the apes. They also had to day about the purple dragons because they could understand Malefor strength. Malefor's capture in the conexitivity. The raid at the temple and Spyro's egg. How he saved the guardians at a very young age and his fight with Cynder.

"Wait!" Parker interrupted. "You mean 'THE Cynder' that is injured on the hospital?"

So they had to explain how Cynder's egg was stolen and corrupted. How Spyro released her from his influence. The night of eternal darkness. The fight with Gaul and Dark Spyro. How they were trapped in a crystal for three years as Malefor ran free. Their subsequent release and the siege of Warfang. The destroyer. Ignitus sacrifice. At this, Spyro began to feel tears fall of his face. He just could not let it go. It still stung him heavily!

The fight of Malefor and the subsequent cataclysm. How Spyro had saved the world and the subsequent miraculous escape. And the return to Warfang.

"*Whistle* Now that's quite a story!" Ramirez was the first to put in.

"Indeed!" Maria agreed. "I still have trouble believing it!"

"I still don't understand something!" Parker said.

"What is that?" Terrador asked. "I am sure I explained everything!"

"It's not that! The thing that worries me is Malefor. He released Spyro and Cynder from their crystal prison… didn't he? I mean… why would he do that? Surely he knew that Spyro at least would fight him directly! I don't see the point in releasing them at all!"

"Well…" Ramirez said nonchalantly, "if Malefor was as confident and evil as they said he was; then he released them to gloat in their faces! He released them only to see them fall under his foot!"

"I don't think so Ramirez! Not even the most evil of dragons would be THAT stupid! He should have all of the world in his grip. Then, he should have released them, not when they still had a chance to fight!"

That exchange made Spyro think about his release. Why had Malefor released them in the first place? He knew that Spyro could defeat him, didn't he? Or was it all some part of a plan? And did that plan succeeded without his notice… or failed?

"Whatever it was" Terrador said in a firm voice, "Malefor is gone now! So we need not worry about why he did it!"

"I hope you are right!" Spyro whispered under his breath.

"Well, Spyro; It seems that once again you managed to do what we could not!" Terrador said with a smile. "But why did you decided to trust the humans blindly in such a way!"

"Uh… well… I guess that I just felt that I could!"

"There has to be more than that!" Cyril put in.

"Yes, there is!" Spyro said as he made appear in front of him the transparent crystal that he had managed to get in the strange temple he and Cynder found after Malefor defeat.

"I remember that crystal!" Terrador said. "But what have anything to do with you trusting the humans?"

"I have been having dreams!"

"Dreams? About what?" The Earth guardian asked.

"I am in a place surrounded by darkness and nothing could be seen! But then, a sudden light appears in the distance. When I get closer, I see six huge crystals very much like this one, but they are of different color. Yellow, red, blue, green, white and black. All are floating in the air! But there is a seventh crystal… a transparent one, like mine, that is above the others! And when I get closer and took out my own crystal, both, my crystal and the big floating one, started to glow with intensity. After that outburst of light, the light receded to a lower intensity, but still shone strong! After that, the darkness that surrounded the crystals swallowed me! I woke up after that! That was my first dream of the two I had! It was some days ago!"

"And the second?" Terrador urged him on.

"It begins very much the same as the first one! I got closer to the light and I found the transparent crystal emitting light, much like it did before I woke up. But then I notice that the yellow crystal is emitting a low intensity glow! Once again, I took my crystal and walked up to the transparent that was floating. Nothing happened, so decided to walk up to the yellow one. Again, the crystal started to shone brightly to blind me momentarily, but after that… I saw…" Spyro trailed of as he looked at the humans.

"What did you see?" Terrador asked.

"He saw me!" Parker put in unexpectedly, much to the surprise of everyone in the room.

"What are you talking about?" Flanning asked, was voice giving a hint that he thought that everyone has lost his mind.

"How could you know what he sees?" Maria asked, her voice a little more calm, but still surprised and disbelieving.

Parker said nothing as he took out something form one of his many pockets. Spyro gasped when he saw what was in his hand. It was a yellow crystal! And not just a yellow crystal… it was THE yellow crystal of his dreams, although much smaller. It was exactly in forma, shape and size as the transparent one he had!

"Where did you get it?" Shockwave asked, a tone of anger in his voice.

"I found it!" Parker answered back, nor realizing the threat hidden in shockwave voice. "After I killed this huge ape in the camp we found you, I saw it fall from one of its many satchels. I picked it up… as a souvenir!"

"Give it to me!" Shockwave put in a hurry. "I was carrying that crystal before the apes captured me! It a family heirloom that has been passed for generations to the eldest son!"

"Where did your family found it?" Spyro asked in a hurried tone. This information might be very important.

"I don't know! The elder of my clan might know!"

"Still, the question remains!" Volteer interrupted before things went out of control. "Did Spyro see Lieutenant Parker in his dream?" he asked, as all eyes fell on him.

"Yes! I think it was him!" he said in a low voice.

"And how does Lieutenant Parker knows what Spyro saw?" Volteer asked, and all eyes fell on Parker.

"Because… when the light receded from the crystals in my own dream… I saw him!" Parker said as he pointed at Spyro.

* * *

There it was…..!

I'm proud of what I wrote here… but I sure would like to hear your opinions!


	16. Chapter 16

Author's notes:

Finally I let myself appear once again as I post this new chapter.

I am sorry for the delay, but my writing spark was somewhat diminished as of late. That is why I took longer to write this one. And I didn't want to make the mistakes I did in last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Spyros story or characters. Everything else is mine.

If there is any resemblance, then it is purely coincidental.

And as always… enjoy!

*******************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

**Spyro: Origins_Chapter 16**

Five days have passed since the end of the siege. The city was devastated and it couldn't hold a lot of refuges or citizens. That's why many refugees, especially cheetahs, had left the city and went south to start to restart their lives. North and other directions were still instilling fear in their hearts, so south was mainly where they travelled to.

Still, many remained to live in the city, but now it was not as crowded as before. With the damage inflicted in the city, there was still not a lot of space for a lot for population.

The ones who stayed were getting more and more confident and assured with the humans by their side. Still, they didn't go as far as accepting them openly. Some still kept their eyes open and their knifes sharp. Life was getting back to normal… if a normal life could be said with Spyro and the humans around.

The humans, with consent of the leaders of the city, were moving into the city with all their equipment, since they no longer had any reason to stay near the portal. Supplies and equipment were being brought day and night.

'_Geez! Do these humans ever get tired? They have been moving all day!'_ Spyro though as he watched the humans go from one place to another at a fast pace.

He was lying down with some moles in the shadows at mid-morning after a lot of work with the repair of the city; but the humans had not stopped moving since morning. Or had they worked through the night without sleep?

'_How do they manage to do all that without a break?' _Humans were weird creatures indeed. They never slowed down!

Spyro sighted before slowly getting up. He decided that he would visit Cynder in the hospital. She still had not woken up… but Spyro didn't care if she was conscious or not, he would visit her nonetheless. He was just too worried to leave her alone form more than a few hours. He had been by her side every second he could spare from the repair movement in the city.

He walked slowly thought the city, not wanting to fly over to the hospital Cynder was in. He watched as the citizens tried to continue their daily lives. The markets were opens and merchants shouted their wares at the oncoming pedestrians. Since the provisions have slowly started getting to the city after the siege was broken, the markets have been opened. All kinds of food, equipment, medicals supplies and many more things were sent from all around the area.

The life in the city was getting back to normal. But Spyro didn't know how the life in a city is normal. He had been born with a village of dragonflies, not a proper city. And when he had been in a city, it had been under siege and under attack. And now that it was as it supposed to be, he was intrigued by all sorts of shops and services provided by different citizens.

There were a lot of people in the streets going about their business. Dragons also were doing some work, since some dragons had already lived here before the siege. The dragons' refugees from the colony that had arrived before the final siege were getting themselves places where they could live. This was a dragon city after all.

He turned his head this way and that, wishing he had ten more pair of eyes to see everything. Still, he didn't stop until he arrived at the hospital where Cynder was. But before entering, something caught his attention. An idea forming up on his mind and a smile appearing on his face, he made his way to the stall.

There were dozens different type of flowers on display, with hundreds different colors. He could smell them as he approached them… sweet and fresh. A very nice smell.

He stood there, watching the different flowers. He remembered how her adoptive dragonfly mother, Nina, used to decorate the house when Spyro lived with them. She always had some flowers in the house, giving a relaxing aroma. Many female dragonflies also used to have some small flowers on them as part of their clothing.

'_Do all female like flowers?'_

Possibly.

'_Would Cynder like if I bring her some flowers?'_

He had kept an eye on Cynder when she arrived at the temple after she was released from Malefor strings. During one of those watches, Spyro found her in the temple garden. She had been smelling the flowers that grew there. Her face reflected the peace of the moment and she was so relaxed that it seemed that nothing was wrong with the world. She seemed so content on that moment that Spyro decided to leave her unmolested.

"May I help you?" a voice interrupted his study of the flowers. Spyro turned and saw a small female mole.

"Oh! Yes. Um… I was wondering if I could get some flowers for my friend that is in the hospital" he told her.

"Absolutely!" the mole exclaimed with happiness. "Which flowers would you like?"

"Um….?" Spyro wondered as he looked back at all the different flowers. There were too many to pick!

After some thinking and recommendations from the stall owner, he decided. Some red and white flowers were surrounded by pine branches. Also some yellow like leafs that dotted here and there.

As the mole prepared the bouquet, Spyro attention was caught by a very strange flower. It was a small pitch black flower. Stranger was that it seemed that all its petals, instead of being thrown to the outside like normal flowers did, were all drawn into the center and into itself. What's more, the light seemed to be reflected by it. Spyro could not help but compare this flower to Cynder.

"Caught your eye that one?" the shop keeper asked.

"Yes! What is the name of this flower? I have never seen one such as this"

"That flower is called '_Black Guardinian'_. It is a rare type of flower that opens its petals at moonlight" she informed.

"Really?" Spyro asked, getting more impressed by the flower.

"Yes! That flower is found in very specific locations in the mountains or valleys and cannot be grown like the rest of the flowers. Very rare it is!"

Spyro had heard enough.

"I want this one too!" he said excitedly. What will Cynder think when she sees them?

"Certainly!" she told him as she picked a single flower of the '_Black Guardinian' _type, and placed in middle of the lot. She then wrapped the flowers up and said. "It is three golden gems"

"Huh? Gems?" Spyro asked confused. The mole apparently also was confused.

"Yes… three golden gems. You know… currency" she told Spyro, who only shook his head, not understanding. "Don't you have any money?"

"Money?" Spyro asked confused.

"How do you expect to pay for these?" the mole finally asked.

"I was hoping to repay you with some kind of work. Is it not normal here that one repays the other with some work or favor?" Spyro asked. Back when he was at the dragonfly village, that's how things were done. People used to trade stuff or do some work for the other for repayment.

The mole sighted and shook his head. "Don't you have any money?"

"What is money?"

"That is what we used to trade for things" she informed him.

"And what do you use for trade?"

"We use this small golden gem" she started to explain. And that is how Spyro learned about money and its usage as she continued her explanation.

"Isn't there a way for me to pay for it later with some kind of work or favor?" Spyro asked hopefully. He really did want to have these flowers to Cynder.

"Well…" the female mole thought. "I might have some heavy lifting and errand to do. If you promise to do these things for me, I will give you the flowers"

"Done!" Spyro said without a second thought. "I will come back in a while to repay my debt" he promised.

The mole extended his arms with the flowers. Spyro, being very careful, took them with his mouth by the end.

"Thanks!" he muttered.

Spyro made his way to the hospital with a bouquet of flowers. It was a ridiculous sight. A purple dragon in a hospital with a bunch of flowers in his mouth with a happy grin. It drew many stares from everyone as e made his way forward… but he didn't mind. In fact… he was happy.

Soon, he arrived where Cynder lay. She still was unconscious trying to recover from that huge blow that she received by the troll. Spyro flinched at the memory. He had felt and immense sense of fear and dread when Cynder was sent flying in a tangle mess by that troll.

Spyro got closer to Cynder's mattress and noticed her state. She was taking deep breaths; contrary to those she had a few days ago. It still seemed a miracle to him that she would make it. Had it not been for the humans help, she… as well as everybody else in this city, would be dead in this moment.

After a few moments of looking at her, Spyro asked from a passing mole to bring a jar with water to put the flowers in. After it had been brought, Spyro put the jar itself near her head with the utmost care as not to disturb her. He watched her for a few minutes, watching her beautiful sleek body.

He missed her. How he wished she was awake so he could speak with her. He missed her voice that was like a second conscience, her laugh that lifted his spirits so much. How he wished to see her green eyes which seemed to be perfect green gems, especially when they shone under the moonlight. He would like to lye next to her… to feel her warmth body as she takes each breath.

A sudden loud noise caught Spyro attention. He turned to look and got surprised at what he saw.

"Incendio!" he exclaimed at seeing him. The fire dragon had toppled some supplies, causing them to scatter over the floor.

"What? Oh, hey Spyro!" he greeted with a nervous chuckle.

Spyro did a quick check on how his friend was doing. He had a huge bandage on his flank, just where the spear had impaled him in the battle. His eyes seemed full of life, although his body didn't really showed it. He stood on shaky legs by the looks of it.

But he seemed that he was hiding something.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?" Spyro inquired.

"Uh… no! I'm just… uh…taking a walk, stretching my legs!"

"Then why did you seem to be so nervous? It appears that of you are sneaking!"

"Sneaking? I am not sneaking. Why should I do that?" Incendio babbled and put a face as if injured by his comment.

Spyro looked at him intently, causing Incendio to shift weigh form one foot to the next. He seemed to be unconformable under Spyro's gaze. He could not resist it for long.

"It is just that being here for many days doing nothing is getting on my nerves" Incendio confessed with and exasperated sight. "It's driving me crazy! I had to walk around a little bit, see different things than the same four walls that surround me!"

"Won't the medics get mad at you for doing this?"

"Are you kidding me? Kelly prohibits me even to move and she frets every time I try to get up! She would kill me if she ever finds out!"

"She?"

"Yes! Doctor Kelly is a human medic. She was there when I thought that I would die. She really saved my life! She is a wonderful woman and an excellent doctor."

"Sound as if you admire her"

"Well… yeah! I do! Some people say that he spent hours trying to save me when everybody else believed I was a lost case. She never gave on me. For that… I admire her. She has also been taking care of me after that. Hey…! "He whispered as he leaned closer to have a quieter conversation "Do you know how the humans came to be here? I have been asking question, but there are only rumors"

Just when he was about to begin to explain how the humans got to be here, he was interrupted

"Where HAVE. YOU. BEEN?" a shrill voice came down the hallway.

Incendio's face turned that to fear and shock as his body tensed. Spyro looked past the red dragon to see a slender female human, wearing a white coat, storming her way down the hall. Spyro didn't know her, but he figured that this was Doctor Kelly.

"What are you thinking coming here all by yourself when you should be resting?" she asked with a hard tone. Incendio gave a guilty smile at her.

"But I wanted to…"

"No buts', young dragon. You are going to return to your bed on this instant!" she ordered him

But before Incendio could say a word, she trusted her arm forward and grabbed one of Incendio's horns on the head.

"What the…?" was the only thing he could say before Kelly started to pull. "Hey, that's my horn! OUCH! Watch out! It hurts!" he complained.

"I would do this if you hadn't stepped out of your bedroom in the first place" she scolded him.

"But I…"

"No buts'!"

She started to pull him back toward his bedroom. Incendio allowed himself to be directed, but not before shooting Spyro a glance of hopelessness that asked for help. Incendio and the human disappeared around the corner, and for a few moments, there was silence. Then, Spyro dropped to the floor laughing at the sight he had just seen.

After a few minutes of laughing, he returned his sight at the still unconscious form of Cynder. How He wished she were awake. He stepped over to her and nuzzled her.

"Get well" he whispered in a soft and caring tone.

Spyro got upright again. Now, he had a shop keeper he had to repay for some flowers he had bought.

*******************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

"But Doctor, I'm bored!" Incendio complained as he arrived back into his room.

"That does not mean that you should go walking and stomping around" she shot back. "You have not recovered yet, and that reckless action could have made things worse"

"But it didn't!"

"But it could very well have. You are my patient, and as long as you are… you WILL do as I tell you"

Her voice, yet sweet and caring, left no room for complaining or argument. Incendio sighted in defeat. "Yes Doctor"

"I know how boring it can be" she told him in a more soft voice. "I also spent countless days in bed when I was in hospital once. I just couldn't wait to rise and run again. But you must understand… you must heal"

"I know Doctor. I know" Incendio sighted.

"I can bring you some books here if you like. Or some games"

"Games? Such as?"

"Oh… I don't know. Some deck of cards or a board game" she explained.

"Thanks. I would like to!" Incendio exclaimed. She gave a soft smile before turning her back to the dragon to exit the room.

"My name is Incendio by the way" he told Kelly before she exited the room. She turned around and faced him.

"My name is Kelly" she said.

"Kelly! Nice name. Nice to meet you Doctor Kelly" he greeted in a formal way. This caused Doctor Kelly to give some giggles.

"What?" Incendio asked with his head tilted to one side in confusion.

"Just Kelly. No need for the Doctor part"

"Oh! Well… nice too meet you… Kelly"

"Nice too meet you too… Incendio" she said back with a grin before exiting the room.

Incendio looked as she disappeared around the doorway, and once she had left, a big smile of his own appeared on his face.

*******************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

By late afternoon, Spyro had finished his errand for the flower shopkeeper. It wasn't that much difficult to do, but it consumed time. Before he even knew it, afternoon had arrived by the time he finished. Thus, he made his way to see where he could get something to eat.

He crossed the city looking for the mess hall, watching as how the city was beginning to regain its previous splendor; but it still had a long way to go. When he arrived, he smelled delicious food being prepared.

He watched around the area, but something wasn't quite right. He saw moles, cheetahs, humans and dragons; all in the mess hall. And then, he found it.

He saw different species in the mess hall, but that was normal. What disturbed him was the fact that the humans and the rest of the alliance did not mingle with one another. Cheetahs sat with cheetahs, moles sat with moles while some tables occupied both cheetahs and moles. Dragons were also in the mix; but humans sat only with humans.

Sure, they were not having each other's throats, but there were not making any attempt to get closer, no sign of friendship. There was an invisible line that separated them from one another, and neither party seemed willing to cross it. Most Alliance members still distrusted humans, mostly because they were strangers. The humans distrusted them because they were in a completely strange world.

Just then, he saw Lieutenant Parker arriving. And idea was starting to form up on his mind to bring the somewhat distant faction closer to one another; and this might be the best time to put it into action. Taking a deep breath, he went purposefully toward him.

"Parker!" Spyro shouted. The human turned around and saw the dragon going toward him.

"Spyro, what's going on?" he greeted him in return.

"I was just wondering how the humans are faring"

"They are doing fine. We still are moving our equipment here from the previous base. It will take more time to bring all. How about you?"

"I'm fine too. I have been busy repairing the city after the siege"

"Well, that was stating the obvious" Parker shrugged. "So, you are her to eat something?"

"Yes, of course. Shall we eat together" Spyro suggested with a tone of hope. If they were seeing together, eating and talking together, as if there were no trouble at all, the different species might be willing to interact with humans.

"Uh… yes. Of course. Why not?" Parker sounded somewhat dubious, but agreed.

Parker made his way to where the humans picked up their own food. This was another separation that divided their alliance. Humans ate their own food, which unnerved some moles cooks. Besides, it also didn't improve the relation.

"Hi there Bouvier" he greeted the human cook.

"Lieutenant Parker, _bonjour_!" he greeted with a strange accent, very much different than Parker or Colonel Flanning. What's more, he spoke a word he didn't understand. "Are you here to eat?" the human called Pierre continued, not noticing Spyro standing next to Parker.

Parker smiled "Yes. What up for today? Beef?"

"_Oui! Plus_ with a side of vegetables. _Cette superbe_!" he said as he gave Parker a platter of food.

"I don't doubt its delicious Bouvier. You French sure know how to prepare a meal" Parker complimented.

"_Merci beaucoup!"_

"You're welcome!" Parker finished and left…

… and Spyro took his place to order his food.

"Can I have some too?" he asked a little bit enthusiastic to the cook.

Bouvier seemed to notice Spyro for the first time because he looked confused and surprised when he laid his eyes upon the purple dragon.

"Uh…" he seemed at a loss of words.

Parker had noticed the situation between cook and dragon, and had stooped to watch the scene. He watched every movement the cook and Spyro made and was ready to intervene if necessary; although he hoped not to.

"Is something wrong?" Spyro asked the still dumbfounded cook, although he knew why he was acting thus. The poor human had not expected a dragon to be in the lane and asked for food.

Bouvier looked at Parker, who was still watching intently. His looked asked for any sort of help the veteran warrior could offer, but he just remained standing there, expressionless.

"Uh…" Bouvier still didn't know what to answer.

Some people had begun to notice the situation and were also looking very carefully for the reaction. Fortunately, Philippe Bouvier was no fool… and he retook his composure and tried to act somewhat normal.

"Uhh… _Oui_! _Cette bien_. Do you want the same as Parker?"

"I do not know your food, so anything will be fine" Spyro answered, turning to look at Parker, who still stood there… looking.

"_Très bien_" Bouvier said out loud before murmuring to himself in a language Spyro couldn't understand. "_C'est incroyable! Je donner __à__ manger __à__ un dragon!"_

Spyro could only cock his head at what he was saying. In a matter of moments, a plate of food was placed in front of him. Carefully, Spyro took it with his teeth and went after Parker, which had started looking again for a place to sit.

They found and empty table near the corner, and they made their way toward it. Parker placed his plate of food and sat. Spyro, on the other paw, had to carefully let go of the plate that was in his moth as not to make a mess.

"What did the cook said? I couldn't understand the language he was speaking" Spyro asked Parker as he sat himself.

"Well… judging from the tone, I would guess that he just couldn't believe that a dragon was in front of him"

"You don't know what he said? But you answered him back another comment he just did!"

"I can't understand everything he says, but that particular piece was easy to figure out" Parker told him as he grabbed some kind of metallic tool.

It looked to be a knife by the looks of it, but smaller and not as 'robust' as a battle knife. He also grabbed some strange tool that had four long points. He used the knife to cut some piece of meat and used the long point tool to stab it and put in his mouth.

As Parker started chewing, Spyro noticed that many eyes were upon them. He knew that many were watching what a lone human and dragon were doing sitting together in a table. Were they going to go for each other's troths? Will the simple meal they were having become a disaster?

Not if Spyro had anything to say about it!

Spyro looked at his food, watching the strange meat and vegetables that were in his plate. The way it was prepared was strange, but the food in itself was not that strange. He grabbed some in his claw and looked at it.

'_Well, here it goes'_ he thought before placing it in his mouth before he received an explosion of flavor in his mouth.

WOW! He had never tasted anything like this! This was delicious!

He looked back at the food with a sense of wonder and surprise. He had never tasted anything that rivaled this. Not even when moles had prepared for him food! But perhaps they hadn't been in the best of circumstances to make delicious food.

With increased strength and motivation, he began to wolf it down dog style. He had already place in his mouth the next piece of food before he had swallowed the previous one! He looked at Parker with a smile in his snout.

Parker, in turn, was watching him with wide open eyes.

"What?" Spyro asked as he licked his chops for any trace of food.

"Uh…" Parker stammered as he was caught staring. "Uh… you have… uh… you just surprised me… how you ate"

"What do you mean?"

"Uh… nothing" Parker dismissed the previous conversation. "So… did you liked it?" he asked instead.

"Yes!" Spyro exclaimed. "It's delicious!"

Parker gave a small smile and continued to eat.

In less than a heartbeat, Spyro's plate was devoid of food. He had even licked it completely clean! But, as much as Spyro wished, he could eat more; his stomach was full of food. He sighted in a content manner as he looked at Parker, who hadn't even reached the halfway point.

"So…" Spyro began, trying to start a conversation, "how is your world?"

"Pardon?" Parker asked in a confused, yet a cautious tone.

"You said you were from a different world form ours. I'm curious to know how it is"

Parker remained silent for a few moments, thinking what he should tell him. He couldn't open his mouth and tell the dragon everything he wanted to know. That would be dangerous. As much as friendly and trustworthy he felt for Spyro, Parker still had to watch his tongue, lest they used that knowledge to harmful uses against humanity.

But at least he could give some insight of Earth… enough to satisfy Spyro's curiosity.

"As far as I have seen, it is very much like this one. Trees, seas, mountains and the like"

"Are there many humans in your world?"

"Oh yeah! Many!" Parker answered with a 'if you knew' smile.

"How many?" Spyro asked enthusiastically.

"Millions!" Parker answered bluntly.

'_Millions?'_ Spyro thought with a sense of shock and amazement. That was a huge number! Spyro's head felt dizzy just trying to imagine such a number.

"It's good to know that you have so many you can rely upon when trouble comes" Spyro said truthfully and a little happy for them. Spyro knew few dragons and he only wished there were more. Speaking of dragons, me must speak with Terrador and discuss this matter.

"Do not think about it" Parker shot back with a cautious tone. "We can't rely upon others as you think"

"What do you mean?"

"Our world has many nations and…"

"Really?" Spyro asked with a tone of surprise. "How many? Are there many different species in your world that have nations?"

"Uh… no. There only exist human nations in our world"

"Oh! Well, but at least there must some tribes ore cities of other species. Isn't there?"

Parker looked at Spyro with a serious and straight face. His answer was very much the same.

"No" he barely whispered.

"You mean that there are not different species that can talk and reason?" Spyro asked with a tone of disbelief.

"No" Parker said again and Spyro gasped at the revelation. "We have always been alone on our little world"

The idea was a strange one to Spyro. He had known many different species in his life, and many were friendly. To imagine that there was only one species exited in one world was bizarre.

'_Imagine the world only inhabited by dragons!_' Spyro thought. But then… they come from a different world. Who know what else is different.

And just then, Spyro noticed the small weapon on Parker's hip.

"Parker… if there are only humans in your world, then why the weapons you carry?" Spyro asked, somehow dreading the answer.

Parker was caught off guard by the question. He felt that the truth was needed, and that it would be painful… for both human and dragon.

"We fight amongst ourselves. Against other nations" he said a little bit sad as Spyro's eyes widen.

Spyro felt shock! Here he was, trying to save all of the dragons from certain extinction, and later the whole world. He fought… to prevent death! And here were the humans who could have peace, but instead chose to fight amongst itself.

Spyro felt a little bit dismayed at the news… and Parker saw it.

"Since the beginnings of our history, "Parker began again "we have fought ourselves. First, it was for food to survive in a difficult time. Then we fought for territories, and the wealth the land provided. Then humans fought for power. With some, grudges began to run deep, and soon, wars were fought out of revenge and hate. There were some more 'noble' wars… if that could be said. People often fought for freedom from oppression and tyranny"

At each mention of war, Spyro flinched. And tyranny? How could the humans have tyranny?… kind of like what Malefor intended to do on this world. How could they do such a things when only dark beings ever did it? Did the humans were evil?

'_NO!_' somewhere deep inside himself refused to believe that. _'Then why did they help us?'_

"I know that it pains you, Spyro" Parker tried to comfort him. "In fact, I am not proud of it myself, but that's how things are. If it is any help, we are trying very hard to prevent wars from erupting across our world. Also, members of many different nations are here, exploring this new and strange world; as a sign that, deep down, we are all the same… we are all humans"

Spyro felt enormously better after Parker had told him that. Still, he felt an ache deep down his gullet at the knowledge of such things. Silence followed them for a quick moment before Parker spoke again.

"Ah… enough speaking of dark matters" he stated dismissively. "Come on… tell me about your own world" Parker prompted him, eager to change topic.

*******************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

Spyro had spent some time with Parker in the mess hall talking. Just talking. Spyro had listened eagerly at what Parker said about his world. There were some things that disturbed him, but there were also things that amazed him to no end.

Spyro noticed that he kept some things about his world a secret. That bothered him a little, but not that much. Spyro also talked about his own world, or at least, what he had seen or heard. Parker listened at what Spyro had to say, but he didn't show the same eagerness as Spyro did.

But Parker had to leave, saying that he had to continue building a new radio tower in one of the watchtowers... whatever radio tower mean. It was night already, and Spyro again had to amaze again at how much energy the humans had. So, taking the dirty plates and utensils, both of them stood up and went to where the plates were being cleaned.

"Well then Spyro, good night"

"Aren't you going to sleep also?"

"No. We have to finish that tower. It is of vital importance for our communications"

"Can I help?" Spyro asked as he gave a huge yawn, showing the human many pointy teeth.

"The way your eyes are closing of exhaustion… I don't think so. We won't finish today, so, if you wish, you can help us tomorrow morning" Parker told him.

"Yes! I will be there!" Spyro promised.

"I'll see you tomorrow then" Parker said his farewell before leaving Spyro.

Spyro yawned after the human had left. Parker was right, he was tired. But before he left for his room and sleep, he decided to visit Cynder in the hospital once more.

He walked in the now darkness that covered the city. The previous streets, where once was full of noise and people walking, was now deserted. Only few walked the streets at this hour while the rest were in their own homes… preparing to pass the night.

Some lights emanated from some windows of some homes, showing that the occupant of the house were still awake or were sitting in front of a fireplace.

Spyro arrived at the hospital, which seemed never to be idle.

Spyro walked the halls in the building and passed by Incendio's room. Deciding on the moment to pay a quick visit to his friend, he peeked inside the room. He was Incendio asleep, giving small snores with every breath he took. He had a strange smile upon his face that Spyro wonder what had happened to him to give him such a smile.

Shrugging and dismissing the mystery, he went to Cynder's room. Not surprisingly, she was still sound asleep.

He got closer to her again. And with a sigh, Spyro sat next to her; not touching, but near. He was beginning to worry for her. She must have woken already! Or maybe not! After all, she was gravely injured.

'_I love you'_ he said inside his mind.

He remembered how he had confessed his love for her… and how she had done the same. She had lain on the ground with her body full bruised and internal injuries while battle and war raged around them. She had confessed her love for him there, at the end.

But it had not been the end. The humans had arrived at the precise moment to save them all. They had healed Cynder and brought her back from the brink of death. Spyro remembered how nearly she had died.

'_I almost lost you. I don't know what I would do without you'_ he whispered in his mind, almost fearfully that even think it would made the thought come true.

He sat there for a few minutes, watching her, when a sudden urge sparked inside him. Should he do it? A part of him yelled yes, while the other one yelled no. But thinking of how both of them nearly lost their lives on that fateful day, he made his decision. Ever slowly, he leaned for her and put his lips on her forehead, giving her a soft kiss that wished her to become well.

Cynder moved somewhat when he was doing the action, causing Spyro to lean back. He became fearful that he had done something bad, but Cynder stopped moving and laid still once more.

Spyro sighted once more and looked at the flowers that he had brought earlier. He smiled at the reaction that Cynder would certainly get when she wakes up.

His mind began to become unfocused and his thought entered the realm of dreams. It wasn't long before Spyro's head was between his forearms and his sides rose and fell with every breath he took as he went to sleep.

*******************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

The first impression she got when she opened her eyes was of pure blackness. She became scared at the fact. There was nothing except darkness.

She was scared.

With a little bit of effort, she tried to move her neck. Dizziness swarmed her head at the simple movement, which caused her to close her eyes and stop moving. After a few moments, the disorientation passed and she opened her eyes and tried to move again as tried to distinguish something.

Nothing.

'_Where am I?'_ she thought.

She tried to remember and gain any knowledge of how she got to be here. With a little bit of patience and effort, her recent memories slowly, memories began to trickle in her mind.

Cynder opened her eyes wide as she remembered how she was sent flying by the huge troll that had hit her with the club during the battle. The battle?

'_The Battle!'_ she shouted in her mind. The troll! Warfang! What had happened? Had they won? Had they lost? Was the city saved or had it been destroyed? Was Spyro alive? Where was he?

Was she alive for that matter? Or was this what happened when someone dies?

She looked frantically across the room, trying to see some form of light or any indication that gave her some clues to where she was. There was a complete darkness and Cynder hearth fell at the very notion that she was dead.

She was starting to panic. Pain shot through her body as she stared to move. That intense and deep pain somehow made her regain her composure.

No… if she was dead then she wouldn't feel pain… would she? And where was Ignitus if she was dead?

Then, a new, worse possibility and idea horrifying idea came to her mind.

'_Was I captured?'_

Her hearth fell to the floor the possibility. What would she do if it had happened so?

A sudden sound near her caused his heart to jump out of its place from the scare she received. She tried to look at the place where the sound had come from, but it was too dark to see anything. Her body was in pain as she tried unconsciously to get away.

And slowly, light started to illuminate the place. Cynder tried to look at the source, and was extremely happy when she found it. She could see the moon outside of a window, giving its light. Somehow, it felt comforting to look at it.

Just then, Cynder noticed that the window had no bars, like many prisons held. But that did not mean she wasn't captured. Or that she wasn't dead.

Now that he had light, she wanted to look at what had caused such noise.

Her eyes fell on target fairly quickly, and she gasped. Spyro was near her, lying on the floor fast asleep. His sides were slowly rising with each breath he took.

'_Oh, Spyro!'_ she cried in his mind with an amazing disbelief at seeing him here as her heart bust with happiness.

His mere presence near her made her calm herself instantly. Cynder looked him over to see if he was all right. There was nothing wrong with him as far as she could see.

After making sure he was all right, she slowly began to look to her surroundings now that there was light. It appeared to be a normal room by the looks of it. She was lying a huge cushion for her comfort. Spyro, thought, was lying on the floor near her. There was also a rug on the floor. A door separated them from the hallway, from where noise came from.

At the noise, Cynder tried to listen. By the way people were talking, it seemed that they were still in Warfang… they had survived the battle! Cynder gave a sigh of relief. They had made it! They had actually made it when all seemed lost!

'_But how?'_

No matter… she would find out later. Right now, she was tired and wanted sleep.

She tried to move to get to a more comfortable position, but as she moved, something shiny caught her eye. She turned to look and gasped with a pleasant surprise when she saw it.

Atop a nightstand, was a flower bouquet in a jar. Atop all the flowers, stood a beautiful black flower with its petal open. The night dew had accumulated on it many petals that it seemed that every drop that it had was a gem because of the moons reflection.

It was just beautiful!

She smiled at the sight of the flowers and turned back to look at Spyro. She guessed that he had brought them for her. She thought of waking him, but decided against it. He seemed so peaceful as he laid there, sleeping on the floor next to her. He seemed as if there were no worries at all, or as if he had made peace within himself.

Better to let him rest.

She turned back to look at the flowers one more time as she put her head on her forearms. She closed her eyes and inhaled the sweet smell that the precious plants and flowers provided.

*******************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

"To the left. No, to your other left!"

Spyro watched as Ramirez yelled to another human. This other human was some few meters above, sitting on a part of what Spyro learned to be the radio tower. The purple dragon was working with a lot of species. The other alliance members had approached when Spyro began to work with the humans. They had dropped their dislike of them and had actually offered their help.

They had spent a lot of time building this structure and with Spyro and many others help, it was nearing completion.

"You better give me the proper directions Ramirez, else I may fall on you!" the other human threatened.

Spyro looked at the radio tower. The ugly metallic structure was atop one of the highest intact building that was still standing in the city of Warfang. Parker had told him that this structure would help them increase their range their radios worked, thus having better communication system.

But Spyro could not fathom how this structure would work. How could this better their communication? What could this tower do that some kind of letter or shout could not? Or looking for someone and telling him yourself? Ancestors, even it couldn't be used as a watch tower! Spyro had tried to figure out how humans actually thought, but it had proven to be more difficult than keeping Sparx´s mouth shut.

"Como on people! We are nearly finished!" Parker urged them on.

They had been working since dawn, and noon was rapidly approaching. Spyro wanted to see the guardians after he had finished here.

But he need not worry since Volteer came flying to their location. Volteer, with his insatiable thirst for knowledge, had spent a lot of time with the humans, asking every question that mind of his came up with. Everything that the humans brought: tools, machines, books, everything was of interest of him. He was one of the really few who was not bothered but the human's presence… in fact, he seemed to thrive with it. Everywhere the humans were doing something; the Electric Guardian was there, poking his snout.

"Spyro!" Volteer greeted the young dragon with much enthusiasm as he landed atop the building in which they were in. "How fare you this morning?"

"I am well Volteer" he greeted back

"That is good to hear. And Cynder?"

"She has not awoken yet" Spyro answered back with a heavy tone of voice

"Do not worry young dragon. She is a tough dragoness that has gone through many hardships in her short life. I'll make sure some red and green crystals get to her when the supply caravan that carries them arrives. Fear not Spyro, she will recover from her injuries soon enough"

"Thank you Volteer"

"Do not worry Spyro. The humans have done wonders to those that were injured in battle. Speaking of wonders, do you know what is this structure they are building?" the guardian asked with a voice that said 'I know what this is'.

"Well, Parker explained to me what this building will do, but not how it works"

"Ahhh. I'll make sure you understand" Volteer said with a lot of happiness and pride. This had turned into one of his moment when he explained everything of the subject at matter. "You see. The humans have this small device that they call radio. Doctor McAllister explained to me that this device captures the voice of the individual who is using it and changes it into electromagnetic waves. After that procedure has occurred, the device sends the transmission in a continuous signal by the modulation of electromagnetic waves I spoke earlier. These waves have more speed and range than that of a full grown dragon, allowing it to reach great distances in a relatively small span of time. These waves are of a frequency lower than that of visible light, thus we cannot see it with our eyes. They travel in the space we live in, until other device or radios captures them and transform them back to sound so the receptor can hear what the other individual who send the original message is sent! And all in the spans of a few seconds!" Volteer finished triumphantly.

Spyro had not understood really that much of the explanation. Al least he knew that it allowed almost instant communication at great distances.

"Did you know this could be done?" Spyro asked after a few moments of trying to assimilate what little he could understand form the quick tongue of Volteer.

"I knew of the electromagnetic waves and its properties and capabilities. What I really didn't know was that a device could be created to use these waves as a source of communication. It's astounding that these humans could have tough of such a thing! I'm so excited!"

"So what is the purpose of this tower?" Spyro asked.

"If my analysis and hypothesis are correct, this structure will allow the communication by radio to reach even greater distances! Imagine all of the capabilities and potential that such…"

And so Volteer went on, talking and talking and talking without stopping as he too help build the tower. Spyro had to brave and suffer all that time as Volteer went this way and that with all he had learned from the humans in the few days he had been in the city.

Good fortune smiled on Spyro as Sparx arrived.

"Yo Mr. Volt!" he tried to get the guardians attention from his lecture.

Volteer didn't noticed him until the dragonfly literally hovered in front of his eyes.

"Sparx!" the guardian greeted back once he had noticed him. "What has transcended that you must seek my presence in order to deliver a message… if a message is what you came to me for"

"Yeah. Well, big green guy wants to talk to you. Urgently"

"Terrador?"

"Who else if not him?" Sparx exclaimed sarcastically, as if everyone had to know who 'big green guy' was.

"Very well" he then turned to Spyro. "I apologize that I must cut this conversation short, but I'll make sure I return to you and make sure you are properly acquainted in the usage and understanding of this device"

"No hurry" Spyro said in a cordial tone, although privately he desperately wished he could avoid it. "Volteer, before you leave, I want to ask you something"

"Yes?"

"I want to know what we are going to do now that Warfang is safe"

"Hhmmm. I will discuss it with the other guardians in my meeting. But for now, we must remain here and see that the repairs in the city continue"

With that, Volteer left the working team with a few beats of his massive wings. When the guardian was out of earshot, Spyro took a full breath and released it all in one go.

"Finally!" he said, utterly relieved to be spared from the endless lecture. He thought he would become deaf if Volteer had actually continued his teachings.

"What? Can't take a few words from the teacher?" Sparx teased.

"It´s not funny Sparx!" Spyro growled.

"Oh, evil dragon teacher will control your mind with all that crap he told you" Sparx said with an evil voice, as much as a small dragonfly could make an evil and heavy voice. "He will make sure your brain is melt, making it easier to take over your body"

Before Spyro could answer that comment with his own sarcastic comment, or with a murderous glance, a commotion caught his attention. He turned to look at what was happening, and he saw how several humans and cheetahs were shouting amongst themselves.

*******************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

Parker sighted at the scene. There was still a long way for the alliance to be completely friendly with the humans. Better to stop it now before it got out of control. He made his way toward the small group, but before he arrived, the Doctor Kelly arrived at the scene.

"Calm down boys" she said in a soothing voice. "We don't need to be picking out fights" she said especially towards his own soldiers.

"They started!" he said.

"Really? What happened?" Parker asked as he arrived. His hard tone conveyed that he would not tolerate lies.

"Well, pussy cat here" his own soldier indicated to the cheetah, which caused the feline to growl, "don't like our company, and decide to take it out on us"

"Is that true?" Parker asked to the cheetah in question.

With a huff, he answered. "I don't like you humans, but I don't go around picking up fights"

"Yeah… you were just shooting sparks until something caught fire!" his own soldier shot back.

"Calm down Douglas!" Parker ordered as Spyro arrived to try and calm things down.

Mathew… his demolition and explosives expert. That guy had a temper as volatile as gasoline and as explosive as TNT. Anything would make him explode… just like the incident with the cheetah. His passions were the bombs and explosives. He always said that the way he would like to leave life was with a bomb; that he would die happy with a first row seat.

"We have enough problems as it is without you two trying to kill each other" Kelly wisely advised.

Spyro decided to enter at that moment. "She is right. We have many problems enough. This discussion is pointless"

"So why don't you two say sorry to the other, give a good hand shake like good friend and each go their own way" Kelly said, as if explaining things to little children.

The human and cheetahs looked at each other with disgust in their eyes. They didn't move for a few moments before the two of them moved their hand forward and clasped them together. Parker noticed that both of them started to squeeze the other's hand as hard as they could, trying to make the other flinch… but both of them only stared into the rivals eye.

"Ok good, that's enough" Kelly said, causing the silent confrontation to end abruptly.

Both human and cheetah gave each other a final glare before leaving the place. Kelly, Parker and Spyro watched them go before turning to one another.

"It appears that we are not still completely appreciated in here" Parker stated the obvious.

"That is why we are working together, is it not? To try to end this hostility and try to make trust each other!" Spyro put in.

"True!" Parker agreed before turning to Kelly. "Hey!" he greeted.

"Hey!" she said back before moving forward and giving Parker a kiss on the cheek.

"What are you doing here?" Parker asked her.

"Oh nothing; I just wanted to make sure you were not causing too much trouble. I have been in the hospital for too much time" she said.

"I'm not. Although I'm sure Ramirez will cause some later." Parker laughed and turned to look at Ramirez, who was talking excitedly with some other cheetahs. "He is already making fast friend with the entire city, expanding his contact network. Still, he is making other view us in a more friendly matter"

Then Parker looked at Spyro. "Oh, Doctor Kelly; this is Spyro. Spyro, meet Doctor Kelly" he introduced them.

"We have met before" Spyro said.

"Yes" Kelly agreed. "He visits her friend every day"

"Do you know how she is?"

"Last I heard… she was still asleep" she answered, making Spyro sight in sadness.

Suddenly, a little beep coming from Doctor Kelly. She moved his hand to her ear, where the small radio was located.

"Yes?" she said to the one on the other end. She waited before talking again. "Not again!" she sighted. "I'll be right there"

"What is it?" Parker asked.

"That bloody dragon, Incendio, escaped from his room again! I have to go and subdue him"

"Good luck. We will see each other around soon then" Parker said.

"Sure. We should go and eat together sometime"

"Of course. When can you be available?"

"How about tonight? For diner?"

Parker closed his eyes and snorted. "Sure. Why not?" He was sure he would enjoy his time with her.

"Meet you in the mess hall then" Kelly said before leaving them.

Parker watched as she made her way to the stairs to go down the streets, since they were atop one big building. She passed in front of some resting soldiers from all the work they had been doing in getting the tower operational.

"Doctor Kelly" one of them greeted and Parker could only contain his laugh at what surely will happen

"Romeo" she sighted in a somewhat frustrated tone.

"What? No 'good morning' or 'how are you'?" Romeo said in a voice that sounded hurt. This caused the other soldiers to laugh under their breaths.

"It's good to see you, but I really have to go" she said and turned to leave, but Romeo grabbed her hand, preventing her from leaving.

"No goodbye kiss?"

"Sorry honey. You're not my type" she said as she pushed lightly and playfully his head. Romeo released her and Kelly left.

"See you later!" Romeo shouted after her.

"When will you understand that she is out of your reach buddy" another soldier that was sitting near him laughed.

"Shut up Jason. I AM a ladies' man!" Romeo said proudly.

"Sure" Jason said in a low voice, which caused everyone to laugh.

Romeo… the heavy weapons expert. He was a big guy with pretty big muscles and a personality with women around. He thought he was the most handsome guy on the face of the Earth and that every woman MUST look at him. Doctor Kelly, of course, did not fall for that, which caused Romeo to try even harder to win her over.

Jason… that guy could hit a fly at a thousand paces away with his sniper rifle while he is asleep! He had won several shooting tournaments with his amazing accuracy. This, of course, made him the default sharpshooter and sniper. He was the best in this expedition to be precise. He was somewhat a quiet soul that didn't talk that much. He talked only when asked a direct question, expect when he was with Romeo.

He and Romeo were always together, kinda like nail and dirt. They somehow complimented each other in their skills and abilities. Parker didn't really knew their history, but by the looks of it, it seems they have had some time together.

Parker turned back to look at the still unfinished radio tower. Just a few more twists and turns and it would be ready. After that, he had a friend to meet tonight.

Parker look at Spyro, who looked back with confusion written plainly in his face.

"Come on. We have a building to finish!" Parker said at last.

*******************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

It was early afternoon and Spyro was once again visiting Cynder in the hospital. As she had been for the last few days, she remained asleep. He was thinking of leaving when he heard a voice behind him.

"Spyro"

He turned to look at the room's entrance and he saw Galcia… the ice dragoness.

"Oh… hi Glacia" he greeted him.

"I heard what you did" she began taking steps toward him.

"A… about what?" he asked confused.

"Your bravery and courage in face of impossible odds during battle" she said, coming closer to him.

"I… I… just did… what I … had to do" he stammered.

"But you went beyond that. Your foresight and cunning save us all when you decided to ask the human for help. How did you thought of such incredible idea?" she moved closer still, moving her long neck in a sinuous motion. She had a small smile in her Spyro just didn't like.

"I… just… thought of it" he said as he took a step back, away from her.

"Oohhh. Such a clever dragon. Strong. Brave. You would be a good mate for any dragoness"

"WWWwwwwhat?" Spyro choked at her word and leaving him stunned as a blow to the head.

She took a few steps toward him coming. He could the intense shinning of her blue eyes, glinting from the sun outside.

"I always wanted… Spyro… but I just never had the courage" she began. "But now that you are here…" she was on top of him! He could even feel her icy breath on his scales.

Spyro could not move. He was frozen stiff with what he knew her next request would be.

"Spyro…" the voice came voice. But then Spyro noticed that Glacia had not moved her mouth when she uttered those word… or had she spoken them?

"Spyro…" it came again, and the voice was form behind him.

Spyro snapped his head backwards with an amazing speed and he saw Cynder sitting there.

"CYNDER!" he exclaimed in overwhelming joy at seeing her. "YOU ARE AWAKE!"

Cynder, blessed her soul, gave him a small smile that made Spyro´s hearth leap. "Spryo… it good to see you"

"I was so worried about you!" he came toward her and embraced her in a light hug, careful not hurt her… although he wished he could embrace her as hard as he could and not let her go.

They stood there for who knows how long. They felt as if it was an entering… and they also felt as if just were a few moments. Too long and too short at the same time. But someone clearing his throat made them separate.

Glacia still was in the room, the soft expression that she had a few moments earlier had vanished; only to be replaced by one of annoyance.

"Cynder. It's good to see you awake" she said in a cold voice.

"Uh… Glacia. Could you give us a minute alone. Please?" Spyro said, ignoring her earlier tone. He was too happy now to actually notice it.

"I'll be waiting for you outside" she said before giving Cynder a cold glance. After that, she left.

Spyro turned back to Cynder once again. His smile was genuine, and his feeling of happiness soaring in the sky.

"Cynder…"

"Spyro… are you all right?" was the first question she asked.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine" he said dismissively. "What about you? You have been unconscious for six days!"

"Six days?" she seemed really amazed at how much time she had missed. "Spyro… what happened? I remember the battle and been hit by a troll! And then I remember waking in the middle of the night, you sleeping next to me! Spyro, what happened?"

"Well, After you lost consciousness, the humans got in time to save us help the city"

"What! The humans! Save the city? Why would they do such a thing?"

And so Spyro explained his journey to find the humans when he had escaped the city. He explained what has transpired while he was with them and what happened in battle. He also told them about their origins… that they come from a different world.

"A different world?" Cynder still did not believe his words that the humans were there until a humans medic opened the door to do the regular check-up on Cynder.

"Oh! Sorry!" he said when he saw them together. "I uuhhmm… I guess I should come to check on her later" and then he left.

"Ahem!" Cynder coughed. "Sooo… what else has been going on?"

"Well, that's it! The humans are moving their expedition to the city as it is being rebuilt. As for what is next… I don't know" he said, looking her over. "It good to see you awake" Spyro told her as he began remembering how nearly she had lost her. Those memories were still raw in her mind, and he could not prevent tears from coming forth and how he had felt in that moment.

"Spyro… what's wrong"

"Nothing" he said hurriedly.

"Come on. I know something is wrong" she pushed him to tell her.

"When… when you were injured by that troll and he was coming close to finish you; I was halfway across the courtyard. I ran as fast as I could to stop it, but I feared that I might not arrive in time… I fear that you would die. But I used my powers and got to you, but… you were badly injured" he held back a sob at the memory of despair he had felt at seeing Cynder on the ground; her body broken. "After you went unconscious, and… I… I really thought that I had lost you"

Spyro released his tears that he had been trying to hold back, the weight and realization of how close she had been to death made him loose control of his feeling. He sobbed. He sobbed because he didn't know what he would do if she had died.

"It's okay Spyro. I'm here" she consoled him as she nuzzled him and hugged him with her wings in a light embrace. This made him feel better immediately.

The two of them stayed like that for a few minutes, in close proximity enjoying each other's presence. Neither of them sought to finish the embrace.

"Cynder…" Spyro whispered only for her.

"Yes?" she whispered back.

"I…" he stammered.

He felt her hot breath on his scales, her snout over his shoulders and her wings over his. Her scent was sweet, as a strange delicacy. he wanted to look at her when he said this. He wanted to do it in the correct manner. Although he had already said it, this seemed much more important, and much more difficult. He stood back and watched her in the eyes.

"Cynder… " he began again as he looked at her green emerald jewels that were her eyes.

They seemed to shine in a strange yet pleasing way that made Spyro like her even more. Cynder looked back at his shiny amethyst eyes, looking the profound care he felt for her.

"I… I love you, Cynder!" Spyro finally said as he felt a huge weight lifted of his shoulders.

"I love you too" she said immediately after he finished, as if she knew what he was going to say.

The stared into each other eyes, ignorant to everything else. The only thing that existed in the universe was the two of them. Nothing else matter. They were drawn into each other.

Ever so slowly, both of them inched forward, their bodies acting on their own. Their snouts were coming closer at every passing second and neither of them was willing to stop it. They could feel each other breath upon their own faces, each of them inhaling the other breath.

And then their lips touched, and still moving slowly, as if fearing a sudden movement would break the beautiful dream, their mouth closed in their first fiery passion kiss.

*******************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

She saw how they tried to comfort one another. She had heard when they expressed their love for one another. Glacia could not help but feel jealousy as she put a paw on the wall to steady herself from the shock.

Just then he saw how both of them met their lips in a kiss.

Sparks flew from her claws as she clenched her fist in a fit of anger. She had left deep impression on the wall as she saw the scene of the two lovers.

'_Damn her!'_

Spyro should have been hers. She was more worthy than that of the evil Cynder. She left the hospital in her own anger, hatching and plotting to win him over.

Cynder might have win the day… but she would win Spyro over.

*******************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

Author's notes:

Yay! Here is it! Their first KISS! I really hoped I portrayed it correctly and that you liked it.

I wanted this chapter to be a respite of all the fighting and violence from the previous chapters. Also, I wanted to write, how the people at the dragon realms (especially Spyro) were getting used to the humans presence; along with some… things!

I would really like if you leave a review for this chapter. As always, contractive criticism is always appreciated. Or if you just want to comment on something or give an idea or point something out or just to say my story is good… you are welcome to do so! No flames please.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's notes:**

Well, here is chapter 17. It took me too much time to finish this one. I hope that the wait you guy had is worth it.

I also have been very busy, not leaving me time to write, and I have also not been in a writing mood. But I hope that will change with the next chapter.

Also, I have had some troubles with the heavy rain that fell in my city. Water leaked trough a window in my apartment, and so much water got in, that a whole room was filled with water. You could 'almost' swim in it! Too me long enough (with a little sweat and some pain in my back) to get it all out.

Well, here is chapter 17. Enjoy.

*******************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

**Spyro: Origins_Chapter 17**

Spyro was visiting Cynder the next day when some very much expected and eagerly awaited supplies arrived at the city. A supply caravan had reached the city and one wagon of the many that got here contained crystals.

Crystals were used as source of energies for dragons since dragons could harness their energies. The green crystals, that were used to give dragons energy when his natural energy had already ran out, were quickly put away and stored. As for the red gems that were used for healing, were immediately taken to the hospitals to heal the still injured dragons.

A mole soldier, carrying full battle armor and a leather burst the door open and exclaimed loudly.

"Good news!" he proclaimed loudly as he entered the room without any sense toward the respect of someone's privacy.

Not that it mattered; science a human medic was doing a quick check-up on Cynder telling her to move somewhat to see her condition. But the mole´s grand entrance caught everyone's attention.

"What's the news?" Spyro asked, somewhat annoyed and curious at the same time.

"Red Gems!" he said again loudly. Those two words were enough for Spyro forget the rude entrance and welcome the small rodent.

"Really?" Cynder pooped her head up from her forearms as the medic proceeded with his inspection.

"Yes! Just arrived!" the mole once again exclaimed. "I have brought some for the dragons here on this hospital"

"Thank you very much!" Cynder said giving the small rodent a small smile. Spyro knew that Cynder wanted to get out move. She longed to walk again.

The mole removed his pack and placed it in the ground. He rummaged inside and procured a red gem.

"Wow!" the human medic said barely loud enough to Spyro to hear, but otherwise remained quiet.

"Here is it" the mole said as he approached Cynder, clutching the gem in his tiny hands.

The rodent carefully placed the red crystals on Cynder's side. Cynder closed her eyes and waited. At first, nothing happened, but then, the gem slowly started to glow. Spyro had seen this process many times, having done it himself coutless times during his travels. The red crystal, reached a kind of comfortable glow, spreading warmth to those near it, and then, the crystals slowly started to move inside Cynder's body. It was absorbed into her body actually, allowing the healing energies of the crystal to mend any damage on the inside and outside of Cynder. These gems were very useful, but it could not heal a dragon with heavy injuries.

After the crystal had fully disappeared inside her body, cutting the source of warm and light, Cynder moved in her bed a little bit.

"Oh… I feel much better now" she said happily.

She then stood up, something that she could not have done earlier.

"What the…!" the human medic stood aghast at what happened as he looked at Cynder. Spyro then remembered that they were form a different world, and that most likely they never had seen a dragon use crystals before.

"We use these gems to heal our injures" Spyro explained, but the human still remained frozen, staring at the standing Cynder. "Only dragons can…"

"DOCTOR KELLYYYYYY!" the human medic suddenly shouted as he left the room running at full speed, searching for the head of the human medics. Spyro, Cynder and the mole looked at each other, wondering why he had done such a thing.

*******************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

"Okay, on more time. How does the gem help?" Doctor Kelly asked once more.

Incendio rolled his eyes. He had already explained to Kelly about the crystals with the help of Spyro and Cynder, but she still didn't believe them.

Both young dragons had decided to see Incendio as he healed, so all there dragons could go out together and be off the hospital.

Unfortunately, Doctor Kelly arrived with some other humans before the procedure could begin and started interrogation the three dragons.

"I have already told you Doctor… we harness energies from crystals" Spyro sighted as he tried to explain once more.

"But how?"

"We don't know" he explained further. "We just can. We use the crystal, absorb it into our body, and use its energy to heal ourselves. Why is it so hard to believe?"

"Because it is!" she exclaimed in return "All of our modern medicine cannot picture the idea of using a crystal to heal. It goes to against everything we have discovered"

"But you are not on your world" Incendio put in somewhat annoyed at this entire situation. He wanted to be healed already!

Just after he had said that, he felt shame on himself for saying that comment. He looked away from Doctor Kelly, who was watching him. That was a very rude, undeserving retort. She was only trying to understand how the crystals worked.

'_And I snap at her'_ Incendio felt bad for this. _'She is only trying to help'_

There was a moment of silence after that comment, since it was out of place.

"You got that right" Kelly sighted, making Incendio look at her with surprise at her words. He had expected some kind of rude remark, but not acceptance like this. "Well, if what you say is true, then I would very much like to see the procedure. May we?"

"Sure!" Incendio exclaimed happily. It was the least he could do after she saved him.

Then, the mole who had brought the crystals and been through the interrogation, stepped forward, presenting a red gem to the fire dragon.

The same as with Cynder, the mole pressed the gem on Incendio's side and began to glow, giving a comfortable light and warmth. Then, the body absorbed it and the process was over.

"I fell SO much better now" Incendio said happily as he tried to stand up.

"Wait!" Kelly trusts a hand forward, placing in on his snout and stopping the fire dragon. "I want to see that wound first" she said.

Incendio looked at her, smiling at her curiosity. He complied and stayed still. Kelly crouched besides Incendio and slowly peeled the bandages that covered his flank. Neither a grunt nor a hiss of pain came from him since he was already healed. He felt it! And Doctor Kelly would find out he was all right.

"Unbelievable!" Incendio heard her whispered in a semblance of shock and wonder as she inspected the place where the spear wound was "What exactly happened?"

"The red gems help the healing for dragons" Incendio explained her in a patient tone.

"But… how?"

"We just can" Cynder said her share, already wanting to get out of the hospital.

"It's… well… amazing! Not even a scar!" she exclaimed.

"And I got it on tape!" a doctor behind Kelly whooped in joy. Incendio saw him holding some kind of small black box in one hand, but he was waving it around too fast in his enthusiasm to properly see it. His joy was contagious and a smile began to appear on everyone present.

"Well Incendio…" Doctor Kelly caught his attention once more, "looks like you are completely healed. You are free to go now"

Joy filled Incendio's being as he stood up. He was finally free to go outside and walk and fly again. He longed to do these things.

But then… a semblance of sadness entered him. He looked at Kelly, who was smiling at him. She had spent a lot of time with him during his stay here, and now that he was leaving, he felt some sort of void at the thought of not seeing her again. She had become a friend in the small amount of time he had spent with her.

"Incendio, let's go!" Cynder yelled at him from the doorway.

"I'll be out in a minute. I want to… do something first"

"Well hurry up!" she said as she left with Spyro. The rest of the medics and the lone mole followed, including Doctor Kelly.

"Doctor Kelly!" he called at the retreating human female. "May I have a word with you?"

She looked back at Incendio, some confusion in her eyes. She looked to the turned to the humans who were waiting for her.

"I'll catch up later" she told them and they left. She turned to the fire dragon and asked, "What is it?"

Now that it was here, Incendio felt his throat muscles choke him. He tried speaking… but he couldn't.

"Incendio?" she asked again, looking at him.

"Doctor Kelly…" he began, "I wanted to… thank you" he said in a low voice.

She gave a low laugh, which Incendio interpreted it as a dismissal. He didn't want that.

"You are welcome. It was my job after all" she told him in a fatter-of-fact tone.

"No, you don't understand. I really want to thank you after you did so much for me"

"Don't think about it dear. It was nothing" she said again in a tone that didn't just didn't fill Incendio that she really understood.

"No… you don't understand" he sighted and tried one more time. "When I was…" he began, a lump forming on his throat at the fear, the pain and the loneliness he felt when…

"Incendio?" Kelly said in a worried tone, taking a step towards him.

He tried again.

"When I was injured… when I was there… lying on the street dying, strong sensations coursed through me. Fear… pain… regret… loneliness..." he explained to her as she remained quiet. "I thought I was really going to die that day. I was so afraid. I was so alone… lying on the cobbled stone of the streets… whishing for someone to help me… whishing for someone to be there by my side. But there was no one to help or comfort me; I was alone. All the war… all the fighting… all the deaths… the loneliness and the pain… it shattered me on the inside to the point where I wished to be death… to be over"

Kelly stood completely silent, watching as the fire dragon explained his emotions.

"But then you came" Incendio said as he looked directly at her eye. "You came. At first, I thought that you humans were going to torture me just for the fun of it, considering that the first dragon-human meeting didn't go so well. Then you touched me. At that moment, I began to feel all the pain that imbedded my body slip away as if you somehow had taken it away. That's when I first truly saw you. I saw concern… kindness… and care for other inside you. A soul striving to help another soul in distress. At that moment you gave me strength… the will to live again"

Kelly eyes open really wide at that last statement.

"Then you struggled to heal me. Everyone said I was a lost case; but you didn't care. You kept all your attention in me. Afterwards, you tended me and helped me recover. You were always there with me. I feel honored that you have given to me your friendship when I needed it the most. I don't want that friendship to end… I value it so greatly. You gave me back my life, Doctor Kelly; and I can't thank you enough for what you did for me" Incendio finished.

Kelly just stood there, speechless. Incendio knew that it was a lot to digest in one go, but he had to say it. And now that he had, he felt immensely better.

Doctor Kelly slowly moved his hand forward as Incendio watched. He stood motionless. She inched closer to him, and her palm made contact with his neck.

The same feeling he had felt when she touched him the first time came to him. He felt that there was nothing wrong with the world, and that there only existed happiness and joy. It was such a wonderful feeling.

A faint purr slowly escaped from his throat as he enjoyed the feeling of her small and delicate hand touching his smooth scales.

*******************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

"Spyro, Cynder! Glad you could join us" Terrador greeted him as the purple and black dragon arrived. The guardians had asked for their presence for something of great importance.

It has been some days after Cynder had been healed with the help of healing crystals that arrived in a supply caravan. The same could be said for all the dragons that were injured in the battle. Incendio finally didn't have to sneak away from the hospital to take a little walk, although for a strange reason, he kept returning to it.

The humans, astounded as they were with how the dragons had been healed, had asked for some gems to study them. They asked for a chance to study the crystals from which the dragons got their energies from. They were given some crystals, and the human's scientist immediately began to do strange experiments with them.

"The guardians and I have discussed a subject which is a matter of concern. We were hoping that you could help us" Volteer continued.

"Of course! How can we help?" Cynder said eager to do things after so much inactivity.

"Come! Walk with us!" Terrador said as the three guardians stood on their legs and went outside the city hall. Spyro and Cynder looked at each other and shrugged before following the elder dragons.

They exited the building and proceeded to walk on the streets. There were visible signs of the last battle. Some buildings were completely razed and many others held some kind of damage. Repairs were being done, but it would take a while.

Moles and some cheetahs went about their business, shopping or doing their trade or repairing. All of them stood aside to let the guardians let trough.

"We want you both to know how things stand as of this moment" Cyril said.

"Yes. There are some things that are matters of concern that requires immediate attention" Volteer put in.

"What is it?" Spyro asked.

"First of all, there are the apes" Terrador said gravely.

"The apes?" Spyro looked with a semblance of confusion. "Where they not cursed by Malefor into ghouls?"

"Yes, but with the defeat of Malefor, the curse broke. They now roam free again. There are reports that the apes are amassing again. What is their intent, we do not know, but our guess is that they will try to take their former glory and power when they held all of the territory while in Cynder's rule"

"So you want us to dispose of them?" Cynder asked, sure of herself that she would be able to do it.

"No. They are leaderless without Malefor. For now, we will only remain on the lookout" Terrador explained.

"If the apes are not a threat, then why we are here?" Spyro asked as they arrived at a courtyard.

Some humans were around doing… whatever humans do. Some of the strange four wheel vehicles that the humans had brought with them were parked in the courtyard. When activated, it emitted a constant, annoying, animalistic growl. The humans called them cars or Humvees… whatever that was. These were armed with a big human's weapon that rotated to all directions, giving a big area it could cover.

To Spyros surprise and delight, some dragons stood there, intrigued by what the humans were doing. Moles and cheetahs were also present, but not that great of a number. The tensions between the humans and the different species had finally disappeared, although some minor quarrels sprung from time to time.

The humans had finally moved all of their equipment to the city and their base of operations stood in Warfang as well.

They were doing some recon missions, tracking the remnants of the Darkmaster's army. These were mostly conducted by the armed military forces of theirs.

Apart from their recons outside of the city, other humans, scientists by the looks of it, dig into the information the city itself provided. The dragons had allowed them some scrolls and books, which they happily read and studied. One topic of great interest to them was the magic.

Spyro was amazed when he heard that in their world magic was only a fairly tale.

Besides researching into everything the city had to offer, the humans studied and investigated everything they could lay their hands upon. Even the smallest things were of interest to them! The humans wished to see EVERYTHING in this world. Of course, it was a new world to them; Spyro would do the same if he were in their world.

"Tell me, young Spyro. What do you see?" Terrador interrupted his train of thought, bringing him back to the situation at hand.

"What?" Spyro asked, confused at what he was trying to say.

"During our walk here, did you see anything out of the ordinary?"

Confused by the question, Spyro tried to think of a specific answer he must give as if it was a riddle. Not finding an answer for the supposed riddle he told them what he saw.

"I saw the city. It's citizens were working to repair the damage inflicted by the battle"

"Good! Now, what do you see over there?" he pointed at the group of humans and dragons that were discussing together.

Still confused, Spyro answered. "I see some dragons talking with some humans. There are some cheetahs and moles too"

"Good! Now tell me, Spyro, what is this city called?" Terrador asked.

'_Now this is getting werid'_ he thought, more confused now that ever.

"This is the dragon city of Warfang" he replied truthfully.

"Good! Now tell me, what is missing in this city now that you have identified how it is called?" Terrador asked his last cryptic question.

Spyro, annoyed at this game but not wishing to say something rude, began to think of what Warfang was missing. What was Warfang missing? And why did Terrador asked he say the name of the city earlier? Did it have any relation at all? He was still pondering the enigma, Cynder spoke.

"If this is the great 'dragon' city of Warfang, then why so few dragons?" she said in sad tone, knowing that she was part of the reason for this predicament.

"Precisely young Cynder" Volteer applauded. "You deduction mind is amazing. It will help you solve many difficult problems in the future"

Spyro turned back too look at the dragons that were talking with the humans with new eyes.

The guardians were right. This is the 'dragon' city of Warfang. But there were so few dragons in the city! Dragon-kind has suffered too much in the war against Malefor and their numbers had dwindled considerably in the war.

"Is there any other dragon cities that might have survived the war where dragons still live?" Spyro asked.

"Yes, there are, although Warfang is the most important city of our species" Terrador informed them. "We have already sent some messengers to those cities that we last knew still held some dragons in them. They have already returned, and the news is not good. Some cities had fallen before the end of the war. And those that remained, held few dragons left in them. Too few of us…"

"Young dragons" Cyril stared to say, gaining their attentions, "currently this city house around seventy three dragon in this city, where it would normally hold many thousands. Even with the latest dragon addition in the city, that last battle killed a great number of our species, and our numbers are too few"

"But we still know that dragons are still in hiding" Terrador told them.

"So we must search for them now that the war is over" Spyro said with a new sense of purpose that he had not felt since the end of the siege. "We have to find them!"

"We know of at least one group of dragons that are still alive and roaming in the lands beyond this city wall" Volteer said. "Shockwave's nomad dragons are still around and alive despite all the hardships and dangers that inhabits this land they are still alive. They had managed to survive despite the odds that were stacked against them. Now, Shockwave told us that around forty dragons were in that group and he informed us of its possible whereabouts"

"Spyro, Cynder" Terrado cut Volteer to assign the mission to the young dragons, "we want you to accompany Shockwave to try and locate this group. Inform them of the defeat of the Darkmaster. If possible, try to convince them to come here; but your primary mission is to learn of their location… or locations where they usually dwell since they are nomads. Ask them if they know of other dragon's whereabouts. We must start to bring to light and find all of the dragons that are in hiding"

"Yes sir!" Spyro shouted with determination. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow… at dawn. Shockwave has already been informed that someone will accompany him to his nomad group of dragons. I suspect he will be delighted to find out who will join him in his travels" Terrador chuckled.

Of course, Shockwave would be delighted and honored to have as a companion the purple dragon of legend. In fact, he held him in a semblance of hero status and worshiped him. It annoyed Spyro to no end, making him uncomfortable when Shockwave gave praised to Spyro. Having been brought up by a family of dragonflies, Spyro liked sometimes to pass unnoticed… unlike Sparx.

"Meet us at the Western Gate at sunrise. For now, enjoy your day. OH, one more thing! It will be possible that some humans will join too… since it enters in their exploration plans" Terrador said before leaving with Volteer and Cyril. As they left, Spyro heard Terrador speak to the other guardians as he walked away. "Now, I want to see if Incendio is capable of managing some supplies that needs to be….." he said before he was out of earshot.

*******************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Lieutenant Parker announced himself as he opened the door where he was supposed to meet Flanning. He saluted the Colonel when he saw him and waited.

"Yes, Lieutenant Parker. Come in" he invited him. Parker dropped the salute and stepped closer as he removed his helmet.

He took a quick look around the building. This structure had become the unofficial command center of the human expedition. The stone structure stood strong and was spacious enough to hold a lot of technical equipment and technicians. The technicians were manning the equipments and computers they had brought with them. Windows gave a look at the outside, allowing fresh air to come through. All in all, it was not the best place for a command center, but it was good enough.

He also noticed that Doctor Espinoza was there as well. She was talking with a scientist, Doctor McAllister if he remembered his name correctly.

That scientist from Canada was really small and not at all that strong. What he lacked in stature and strength, he compensated with intellect and stubbornness. That man had published hundreds, if not thousands of articles of his discoveries, findings and everything of everything in scientific nature Parker could think of. He had the amazing ability to figure how thing worked about almost everything! He was the smartest guy in the expedition… and he knew it.

That was why, he had developed and ego and a habit to make overly ambitious projects. Sometimes, they worked… the rest ended up in failure.

That was why he needed Doctor June, who was approaching Espinoza and McAllister right now. Originally from Japan, she had a strange and weird name no one could pronounce… thus, she earned the nickname June. Her half moon glasses and long free hair gave her the appearance that she a highly intelligent beautiful woman… which she was. Doctor June was as smart as McAllister, but not overly ambitious, making her more social than her counterpart. She somewhat frustrates McAllister, making him want even more to have all the glory for himself when the 'big' discovery of this world comes.

Scientist! Not the people Parker would like to hang out with. Higher ups in the United Nations decided to end some night brilliant scientist and try to find out anything that might be useful back on Earth.

"Parker!" Flanning called for his attention. "Come, let's enter the conference room"

Parker followed him and entered a small room that held a table and some chairs for one to sit. The table itself contained some maps that the dragons had graciously provided to them. It showed the Dragon Peninsula in which they resided. A small city with the label Warfang stood out marked by a pin, indicating the city in which they resided.

Flanning motioned to one chair for Parker. The lieutenant obliged without a sound and sat while Flanning still remained upright.

"Parker… I want you to go on a small recon mission"

"Yes sir. Where to?" he said eagerly at the chance to be on the move again.

"Northeast of where the portal used to be. Your mission is to go and search for some dragons"

"Sir?" Parker asked confused. Go searching dragons? What was the Colonel thinking?

"If you haven't noticed, there are around sixty or so dragons in this city. The Dragon Guardians have told us that their number had dropped considerably after a long war. Are you familiar with this war?"

"Yes sir" Parker answered. It was the same war that Spyro fought in and that humanity had ended with their grand entrance… apparently.

"Well, to make long story short; Doctor Maria Espinoza overheard the Guardians talking about sending a group to find dragons that are still hiding from the war. Shockwave's group to be precise. She wants you and Ramirez to take a team and help in their search… as a token of goodwill"

"Me? Did she ask for us specifically?"

"She wants you both because it was you and Private Ramirez that made first contact with the dragons. And on a more personal wish, I want Ramirez out of the city for a while. He has already begun expanding his smuggling and contraband operation in the city… and I want him to do something rather than… that!"

"I see" Parker sighted deep in thought. Helping in the search would certainly help improve the relations they had with the creatures in this world. And Ramirez… well, he had already established a foothold of his 'market' in this city already, so it was too late to stop him now.

"You will take some Humvees and search for these hiding dragons with the help of a small dragon team" Flanning told the Lieutenant his mode of transportation. "That is your main objective! The secondary objective is to start friendly and diplomatic relation when you find such group. Also keep an eye out for any grubling or ape activity that you come across… as well as anything of interest.

"Yes sir. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow at dawn. Meet me at the Western Gate"

"Yes sir"

"And Parker… don't let Ramirez do anything foolish"

*******************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

Spyro and Cynder were returning to their open rooms in the city hall to pass the night. They had spent the day walking around the city, visiting friends, taking a nap in the gardens, introducing some human friend to Cynder, taking a meal together… a good day in all.. Now was the time to retire and sleep after a hearty dinner.

"*Belch* I´m full" Sparx said as he flew next to the two dragons.

"That was disgusting Sparx" Cynder scolded him.

"It's not my fault that my food was delicious" he shot back.

"At least you could have dissimulated it"

Spyro rolled his eyes in a semblance of mild amusement and annoyance. There just was no end to their incessant quarrel. Sparx had joined in their day off some time during their day. He had been an annoyance sometimes, but it was still a good day.

Spyro walked in silence as the pair continued to shot remarks at one another. The sun had settled on the horizon and the stars were beginning to appear on the sky.

"SPYRO!" he heard a voice calling him.

The group turned around and saw Glacia coming at them at a trot. Spyro faintly heard Cynder gave a low growl in her throat.

Spyro sighted in his mind. The ice dragoness had stalked Spyro for a while now. She had spent a lot of time next to Spyro, accompanying him wherever he went during those days. Spyro, not wanting to hurt her feelings, said nothing to her and tried to enjoy those times.

"Hi Glacia" he said without enthusiasm.

"Hi there Spyro" she greeted him with a low and teasing tone. "Do you want to take a walk with me?"

"Umm…" Spyro thought fast to try and give and answer. "I… I just came from a walk with Cynder, and my paws ache" he told her a small lie. Spyro gave an apologetic look at Cynder for saying that.

"Oh… well then, maybe we can be in the garden and watch the stars" Glacia pushed further.

"I…" Spyro tried to think of something to say again.

"Come on! It will be fun!" Glacia urged him. But before Spyro could say anything, Glacia´s tail wrapped on one of his forelegs and started to tug him. She went at a past pace, making Spyro joggle after her.

"Glacia…" he tried to talk to her, but she only giggled. "Glacia!" he tried again as they rounded a corner in the street.

-(1)-

Cynder stood there, speechless. Everything had happened so fast! That annoying dragoness, Glacia, suddenly came and dragged Spyro away.

Cynder gave a low growl of annoyance. Glacia had ruined many moments when Cynder was having a good time with Spyro. And like today, she would just come unexpectedly and drag Spyro away before she could even realize what was happening.

That annoying, meddling, full-of-herself dragoness was starting to get on her nerves. It would not be long before Cynder's temper exploded.

"Looks like someone is getting angry" Sparx told in a mocking voice.

Cynder turned sharply at Sparx, giving him a hateful glare and a murderous hiss.

"Whoa, calm down!" he urged her, holding his small arms up in defense. "I don't like her either if it makes you feel better" he said, trying to calm her down.

"It kinda does actually" she said. "It just that she is so annoying!"

"Yes, she is" he agreed. "Don't worry Cynder, you just go to your room and rest… I'll take care of everything" he said with a mischievously smile and rubbing his hand in anticipation.

Cynder gave the dragonfly a curious look, wondering why he was doing that… and what he was up to.

"I made a promise to you that I will help you" Sparx explained her. "And I intend to do so now".

"How?"

"I'll do what I do best… annoy people" he said with pride in his voice.

Before Cynder could say anything, he flew away, going after Spyro and Glacia.

-(1)-

Spyro was sitting on his haunches watching the stars. He was in a beautiful garden, and Glacia was right next to him. In fact, Glacia was reclining against him, trying to make contact with his body as much as possible. Unconsciously, Spyro was leaning away from her.

It was uncomfortable for Spyro, but he said nothing.

"It beautiful, is it not Spyro?" she broke the silence in a whisper.

"Yeah" Spyro croaked, wishing to be out of here. It had been some time since Glacia had aken him away.

Glacia sighted in contentment and silence again began to reign in the gardens. But not for long.

A soft light suddenly appeared around a building, causing a disturbance in the darkness. This soft light started to approach and Spyro could identify it one it was close enough.

"Sparx!" he called for his brother, silently thanking his foster brother for his arrival.

"Hey there purple guy" he greeted him with a cheerful voice "Whatcha doing here?"

"Excuse me" Glacia called for his attention, annoyed at having her evening interrupted. "We want some privacy, please"

"More reason for me to be here. I gotta make sure my brother here doesn't do anything stupid"

"He will be fine" Glacia said in a more forceful tone.

"Nah nah nah! Spyro is my younger brother and it is my responsibility to see he is safe"

"He will be perfectly safe with me" Glacia assured the dragonfly.

"Not that I don't trust you, but I have to see it for myself"

"Listen you little insect…" Glacia growled.

"Sparx, what are you doing here?" Spyro asked before things got out of control.

"Looking for you! You have a big day tomorrow, and the guardians asked me to make sure you are at your top shape. Come on… time to sleep big bro"

Spyro stood a little too fast in his eagerness the get out of here.

"Just a few more minutes" Glacia pleaded once she felt Spyro rise next to her.

"Sorry sis… but hero boy has to rest" Sparx told her in a annoying and teasing voice that the intention was to get her angry. "Come on Spyro, it is time to stop flirting with this girl"

"He is not flirting with me" Glacia said indignantly.

"Whatever" Sparx said dismissively. "The fact remains that both of you were way too much close to one another and that Glacia was nuzzling under your chin Spyro"

"What… how did you… were you spying on us?" Glacia asked threateningly.

"Did I said that out loud? Well, I guess it's out now. Yes, I saw everything you tow did together. I can't imagine a how boring it must have been, just sitting there…"

Glacia snarled menacingly at the inappropriate comment from the small dragonfly.

"AAAhhhhh!" Sparx screamed when she showed her teeth in the snarl. "She wants to eat me!" the dragonfly pointed a small finger in accusation at Glacia "Just like Cynder! She is just as bad as Cynder! Honestly Spyro, you should look for an improvement in the quality of company you usually hang around"

That comment, of course, annoyed Glacia even more. The ice dragoness tried to swat away the dragonfly with her paw.

"AAAhhhh!" Sparx screamed as he evaded the paw and flew behind Spyro's foreleg for protection. "See? "She is even worse than Cynder!"

"Enough!" Spyro said loudly to stop both of the antagonizing parties. Spyro looked at Glacia and Sparx before addressing the dragoness. "He is right. I have an important day tomorrow. I should rest"

"But Spyro…!" she tried to plead once again, but stopped short, not really knowing what to say.

"We will see each other around" Spyro said and left the ice dragoness in the garden. Sparx went after Spyro and rested atop his head.

"As an older brother I have the obligation to tell you… that dragoness is nothing but trouble. You should stay away from her"

Spyro sighted as he walked towards his room. He had tried to console Glacia with those words, but he didn't want to make a promise of going out with her again. He was a friend, and sometimes enjoyed her company, but sometimes she just… just… paid too much attention to him. She held him in an elevated position… kind like a hero.

Spyro smiled at that. He was a hero. He defeated Malefor and helped save the city that had been besieged for months. That elevated him to the position of hero, and everyone thought that he needed special treatment and respect. Many citizens stared at him in awe as he passed by the streets, and other citizens gave him some kind of gift. Specially Glacia.

But it was too much!

Only his friends and the guardians treated him as himself, but there was still the underlying awe and wonder and respect for him being the purple dragon.

Many people treated him as a hero. A great many saw him as the savior of the dragon realms. Everyone saw him as the purple dragon of legend. Everyone… except for Cynder.

Cynder saw him in a very different way. She saw him as a friend. She saw him as a fellow dragon. She saw him as… Spyro… just Spyro. She saw him for who he was, not what he was. And that made her different from the others.

Only she…

*******************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

It was morning and the sun was starting to rise on the horizon. The morning dew covered every building in the city, making the sunlight be reflected by the countless water drops. The city was still silent, the residents preparing in their homes for the new day or just rising from slumber.

Spyro was walking with Cynder towards the Western Gate at that time. They had been woken by a mole at an early hour and had breakfast. As they approached the gate, Spyro noticed that the guardians were already there, along with a dozen humans.

"Spyro! Cynder!" Terrador greeted them. "Sleep well?"

"Rested and ready!"

"Good. These are the humans that will accompany you" Terrador inform him as he pointed at them with his wing.

Spyro turned to look and his face lit up when he saw Lieutenant Parker. Apparently he was going along with him, along with Ramirez and the black skin human, Jackson. There were others there too, but he didn't know that many humans.

"Now, all we have to do is wait for Shockwave" Cyril said.

Spyro nodded and both he and Cynde went to where the humans were talking.

"It will work!" a small human with a white robe said.

"How can you be so sure McAllister?" Parker asked the small one.

"Because it's me we are talking about!" he said in a voice so full of himself.

"And why do you have to do with this?"

"Because I did it! If you doubt of my works, then you doubt me!"

"What's going on?" Spyro asked as he approached the group.

The group turned to see the newcomer, and Spyro noticed a small smile appear on Parker's face.

"Ah… Spyro. I should have known it would be you coming in this mission"

"So, what is all the commotion about?" Cynder asked.

"Well, Professor 'I-know-everything'" Ramirez explained the, as he pointed at the small human, "made some modifications to the vehicles we are going to take on this mission"

"What vehicles?" Cynder asked, looking around for such vehicles.

As if on cue, the four wheel vehicles of the humans appeared from a street and entered the courtyard. There were only two of them, and they stopped next to the group.

"Those" Ramirez said.

"Well, problem is…" Parker continued, "our vehicles can take a very long trip without running out of fuel"

"Fuel?" Spyro asked, confused.

"Think of it as food for the machines"

"Oh!"

"Anyway, we can't take a very long trip. So, Doctor McAllister made some adjustment to the vehicles to greatly reduced our consumption of fuel"

"So, what's the problem?" Spyro asked confused at the situation.

"McAllister tend to do rush 'simple jobs', and those jobs that rush, usually ends in disaster. So we are a little reluctant to go on this mission without testing the equipment actually works"

"My works are fine" McAllister said in a huffed tone and annoyed at the same time. "And I do these 'simple jobs' really fast because they are simple and because I have better and more important things to do. I can't believe that Doctor Espinoza actually asked 'ME' to do such a thing"

"Quit your whining McAllister!" Ramirez almost pleaded what everyone else wanted to say. "At first it fun, but later turn annoying"

They continued arguing for some moment, mostly talking about supplies and equipment they will be taking until Ramirez suddenly called for Spyro.

"Spyro!" Ramirez called for his attention. "Here, take this" Ramiez put his hand into a pocket, and extracted some sort of tiny device. He then he offered to Spyro.

"What is it?"

"A radio. Put it in your ear hole so you can listen to us. You just speak into this, and we will hear you the same manner you will hear us"

Spyro took the tiny device form the human's hand with his claws and inspected it. It had no shape he could make out of it; but he identified something round, and a long stick protruding from it.

"Uh… how do I…?"

"Oh! Sorry! Here, let me" Ramirez then took the device from his claws and tried to place it in his ear hole.

"You know, I had to have this modified so it can fit into a dragon, you know?" Ramirez informed him.

"And I wonder how you managed to bring that to this mission" Parker said in a somewhat accusing tone. Ramirez shot him a guilty smile and continued to try to place the radio on Spyro. Parker continued speaking. "I won't even try to think what else he might have smuggled in this mission"

"There!" Ramirez said triumphantly as he took a few steps backward to take a look at his handiwork.

Spyro felt the small device in his ear hole. It was a strange sensation, but not uncomfortable. He moved and shook his head lightly to see if it would hold on. It did not fall.

"Don't you have another for Cynder?" he asked as he looked at Cynder, who was giving him a small smile. Whether it was for happiness of because he looked strange with this device, he did not know.

"Sorry buddy. Only had time to make one"

"Thanks okay" Cynder reassured him.

"Okay now…" Ramirez said as he took several steps backward. "_Testing testing. One two three. Spyro, can you hear me?"_ Spyro head Ramirez voice come from the small device he had in his ear,

"Yes, I do!" Spyro shouted to Ramirez who was away.

Ramirez immediately flinched in pain and put his hand to his ears.

"Do not yell! _Mierda_. My ear… god, that was loud!" he complained as he made his way back. The rest of the humans were trying to laugh under their breaths.

"What happened?" Cynder asked to Ramirez, who was having a finger massage his inner ear hole.

"When Spyro shouted, his voice carried thought the radio. It was as if he had shouted in my ear" he explained. At this, the rest of the humans burst out laughing. Spyro and Cynder also gave a few hearted laughs at the situation.

It wasn't long before Shockwave arrived walking at a fast pace.

"Sorry I'm late"

"Do not concern yourself young dragon. You are quite on time. Your group is ready to depart" Cyril said.

"Thanks. So, who are the dragons who will accompany me?" Shockwave looked around, stopping a few moments when his eyes passed on Spyro, but not really that long. "Who will come with me, because I only see you, guardians, Spyro and Cynder"

"Young Spyro and Cynder will accompany you in your travels" Volteer said, with a faint smile in his face.

"WHAT?" Shockwave shouted in disbelief, drawing everyone's attention. He then started to laugh "Yeah, right, I almost believe it. You said it in a very convincing manner Master Volteer that it actually fooled me for a moment. I was a fool for believing that Spyro will accompany me. Surely the great purple dragon has more important things to do than come with me"

That statement was only met with silence as Shockwave continued chuckling by himself. The guardians gave him a disapproving look before shaking their heads lightly. No one told the young electric dragon how wrong he was.

Then Terrador went to where Spyro, Cynder and the humans were. All turned to look at him, waiting for a last word of advice.

"Well then. Your group is ready to depart. Stay safe"

"Right" Parker agreed, becoming the cool headed leader he usually was. "Sergeant Jackson, ready the men"

"Yes sir. MOVE IT YOU BASTARDS!" he started shouting at the human soldier that were around him. "I WANTED EVERYONE ON THE HUMVEES WITH YOUR SEAT BELTS FASTENED FIVE MINUTES AGO!" Jackson barked at everyone who still hadn't moved.

The guardians looked with wide eyes at the black skinned man as he continued to inspect and reprimand anything that he didn't found satisfactory.

"Does he always do that?" Terrador asked Lieutenant Parker, who still hadn't moved from his place along with Doctor McAllister.

"Always" Parker answered. Spyro turned to look at the humans when he said that, and he barely saw a faint amusement smile.

"Well, at least he get them moving. But do you permit such treatment to your troops?" Terrador continued.

"Do not be concerned. Sergeant Jackson loves to shout. It makes him appear a badass" Spyro's face turned to confusion at that. He wondered what badass meant. He could see Cynder, and the guardians having the same look Spyro had.

"Well, since you have no need of me anymore, I will take my leave and put my brain to real use" McAllister announced with and exasperated tone.

"Now that you are leaving our presence, may I inquire about your activities for the remainder of the day?" Voltter asked.

"I still have to study those crystal you gave us. We have been doing some research on them, but it is still too early to say anything"

"If you require any assistance, I would like assist in your research of the gems we have provided. Although dragon understanding of how we are able to harness the energies of the crystals, is still a mystery to us how to allow other creatures to do so. No physical, magical or natural law that we have uncovered helps in any way whatsoever to achieve this goal. Perhaps with your equipment we might finally be able to find out the thing that has eluded us for millennia"

Terrador, Spyro and Cynder gave a small smile at Volteer's energetic speech. Parker only lifted an eyebrow while McAllister stood there frozen.

"Well, a dragon might help in our understanding of the crystals"

"I vouch that he will" Terrador announced with a smile. "Volteer here is the dragon with the fastest tongue, largest vocabulary and biggest brain that I have ever met. If anyone can help, it him"

Parker gave an amused snort. "Looks like you found your counterpart McAllister"

"Very funny Lieutenant" Doctor McAllister gave an annoyed looked at Parker "Comparing me with a dragon"

"Do not let Volteer's looks deceive you" Terrador told him. "He may not look like much, but I assure you, he is quite the intellectual dragon"

"Master Terrador… you flatter me" Volteer said to the earth guardian. He then turned to the doctor. "Let us proceed to find the mysteries that have yet to be uncovered good doctor"

"Fine! Come, this way" McAllister sighted and left, Volteer hot on his heels.

"I think those two will get along juuust fine" Parker said.

"Indeed" Terrador mused. "I have not seen Volteer act that way towards another creature"

"HEY! Where do you think you are going without me?" a sudden voice cut them short.

A much molested Sparx flew toward Spyro and floated in front of him.

"What happen to the 'best friend belong together'? I thought we were friend… pals… chums. And after all this time together, I thought that you would have learned by now that I will go with you"

"Sorry Sparx! It all happened very fast and I forgot to tell you" Spyro apologized.

"Meh! Just make sure it doesn't happen again" Sparx said dismissively with a hand.

Suddenly, the animalistic growl that so greatly characterized the human's vehicles, rumbled to life. The humans were ready to depart.

"You should leave now" Terrador told them. "Shockwave!" he called for the young dragon, that was still chuckling to himself for believing that Spyro would accompany him.

At the sound of his name, the electric dragon, turned his head and walked toward them.

"Yes Master Terrador?"

"You should leave now"

"But sir, where are my companions? I was told other dragons would accompany me"

"They are already here" the guardian said to the very much confused dragon. He then turned to Spyro and Cynder. "Young dragons; follow Shockwave until you find his nomadic group of dragons. Try and pick an easy route to allow the human vehicles to travel and remember that you must try and find as many dragons as you can and inform them of the news. If possible, bring them here. Be careful and stay safe"

"Right" Parker said as he walked toward the vehicles that were already waiting.

"So… you are coming with me?" Shockwave asked, his voice and his face spoke volumes at his disbelief and wonder at the situation.

Spyro and Cynder smiled at the naïve dragon. "Come, we haven't got all day" Cynder said in a soothing and calming voice.

Shockwave's expression transformed itself in the blink of an eye to that of utter joy.

"You are really coming with me!" it was no longer a question, but an affirmation. "This is incredible! I am going in a mission with The Purple Dragon! This is like a dream come true!" he said.

Spyro smiled at Shockwave. It was surely going to get some time used to his eagerness. Spyro turned to look and Cynder and both of them looked in the eye. Spyro jerked her head toward the sky in an invitation to start flying.

Cynder smiled a toothily gin and without further word, sprang into the air, touching Spyro in his side with her tail before she left. A moment later, Spyro launched himself after her, trying to have a little payback for her unfair start. Sparx followed an instant later.

"What? HEY, WAIT FOR ME!" Spyro heard Shockwave cry on the ground below as he noticed that he had been left behind.

*******************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

**Author's notes:**

Well, it took me long enough to get this chapter done. I hope you really like it enough to be worth the time it took me. The next chapter will contain more action… promise.

Also, Doctor McAllister is based on Doctor Rodney McKay from the tv show Stargate Atlantis.

As always, I love and appreciate the comment and reviews you guys leave me. They are the fuel that keeps me writing (so if I don't get comments, the fuel is going to run out… if you know what I mean.. hehehe).


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's notes:**

Having summer school and my work, I have finally returned home after been gone for nearly two months. Home sweet home! Right now, I am enjoying my staying doing 'NOTHING'! What a wonderful way to spend time.

This is a chapter that I consider a little more serious… due to the nature of what it is written (at least, I consider it is).

At the end notes, I will explain a little more.

Enjoy.

*******************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

**Spyro: Origins_Chapter 18**

They had just left Warfang and got past the walls. Shockwave had taken point immediately after they had taken off, since he was the only who knew where they would be going. Spyro followed somewhat behind to his left while Cynder flew to the right. Sprax was flying just next to Spyro in his usual place.

Shockwave, as expected, began rambling about such exciting and amazing coincidence that he was flying with them. He asked countless questions about Spyro's and Cynder's adventures during the war. They answered as best they could; but when Shockwave asked them about their past, Cynder remained more quiet, not wanting to bring back to surface her dark history.

"You thought you were a dragonfly?" Shockwave asked, turning his head too look back at Spyro, amusement on his face.

"Could you actually believe that? He doesn't' even look like one! I wonder what made him believe he was" Sparx said sarcastically.

"Yes. I didn't know I was something different that a dragonfly until I first used my fire breath" Spyro answered Shockwave, ignoring Sparx sarcastic comment. "That's when I decided to find out what I was… and where I come from. Thus I left the swamp, and that's where all my adventure begins"

"Your life must have been nice in the swamp" Shockwave agreed.

"Of course it was! Lots of games and fun with no worries about the end of the world!" Sparx exclaimed.

"Well, my clan and I had always had the underlying fear of being killed by the Dark Master forces. That was why we had to be in constant movement. What about you Cynder?"

She did not answer the question, only were looked at the ground below. Spyro knew why. She had caused a lot of destruction in her past, and it was not pretty for her to be remembering it and revive those memories.

Before they could say anything else, they flew over a small hill and watched the land that lay before them.

The Burning Lands.

A place that was completely devoid of life, thanks to Malefor's evil. The charred earth was so hot that burned your paws when you walked on it; and the air so hot and thick with ash that every breath you took seemed to come with the pain of a thousand thorns inside your lungs. Your eyes stung from all the dust and heat that was in the air.

The walls of fire that encircled the land had disappeared with Malefor's defeat. The volcano also had become silent, but the ground was still scarred. It would take a lot of time to heal the barren wasteland.

This place brought very painful memories of Ignitus and his sacrifice.

"Whoa… what happened here?" Shockwave asked out loud at the sight.

"This is where the Dark Master held his power" Cynder answered. "This is a scar that his evil made upon the face of the earth"

"Did he really do this!"

"Yeah… he did" answered Spyro, his mood still low over his memories.

Cynder, sensing his distress, talked to him.

"I'm sure Ignitus would have been proud of what you did Spyro. His death also shocked me deeply, but do not let his demise be your own undoing"

Spyro heard the wisdom in her words. He knew that Ignitus would not have him mourn over his body, but it did not made it any easier to ease the pain of his passing.

"Anyway…" Shockwave tried to change the subject back at what they were speaking earlier. "I'm sure you miss home Spyro. I'm sure you must want to see your parents again"

Spyro felt a little guilty about that. He had not been to the swamp since he left. That was almost three and a half years ago… although three of those years were spent trapped in a crystal frozen in time. In fact, he had hardly even thought of the swamp! Or his parents!

"Sparx, I think we should go and visit the swamp. I am worried about mom and dad"

"No arguments from me buddy! I have wanted to return for a long time, but it seems that something always drag us into something"

"So where is this swamp located?" Shockwave asked out of curiosity.

"It is the swamp that surrounds the temple that…" Spyro trailed off, remembering something Hunter had told them after he found them and released them from their crystal in which they had been imprisoned for three years.

-(Flashback)-

_Hunter had lead Spyro, Cynder and Sparx down the river after their escape from the catacombs to spend the night. They stood atop a high cliff that gave an ample and beautiful sight of the surrounding land. But they were not looking at the land before them. No, they were looking beyond, toward a massive volcano that stood out in the background. It spit fire toward the fire, and the red glow that emanated from the molten rock gave and evil look towards it._

_Spyro, along with Sparx, slowly approached Hunter as he stood vigilant. Spyro somehow knew what had happened after their imprisonment._

"_The Dark Master… he's returned hasn't he?" Spyro asked, dreading to hear the answer that he already knew._

"_I am afraid so…" Hunter responded somberly, "just shortly after your disappearance. He struck quickly, fueled by hatred and malice, reclaiming the throne at the temple, which through some dark magic, he now suspends above the land… a symbol of his dominance" Hunter explained them as he turned around and sat himself in a log, next by the fire that they had made to keep themselves warm. "We've been at war ever since. And every day, his forces grow stronger, and ours lose hope"_

-(End of Flashback)-

Spyro thought hard. Malefor had raised the temple above the land to show his power to the world. The temple was located exactly at above the crater of the volcano… then the swap that surrounded the dragon temple had turned into…

Spyro turned to look at… the Burned Lands.

"Mom? Dad?" Spyro whispered to himself as he looked at the devastation, his heart dropping like a rock toward the ground below.

He continued to stare in shock at what his mind and heart refused to accept and believe. The swaps that had once surrounded the temple now were the Burned Lands… were nothing was green and alive.

"SPYRO!" he suddenly heard Cynder yell above him.

Turning quickly to his front, he noticed that the ground was rapidly approaching. In his reverie, he had forgotten to flap his wings, sending him gliding towards the ground.

Luckily, he recovered quickly and voided his crash course … but instead of rising again to meet his companions, he decided to land. HE turned to look at the Burned Lands with longing in his heart.

Cynder and Shockwave circled above Spyro after he had fallen. Cynder was a little worried about him. She hadn't noticed that he was going lower until he had almost met the ground. She yelled to recover his attention, which he did.

She and Shockwaves waited for him to rise again, but he did not do so. Worry in her chest, Cynder glided closer to him, and try to figure out what happened.

"Hey, buddy, what happened to you? You seemed to be out of yourself for a moment back there" Sparx asked with his sarcastic voice.

Spyro didn't answer. He stood still, shocked at the revelation, which made Cynder worry even more.

"Spyro? Is something wrong?" Cynder asked.

"Mom? Dad?" Cynder barely heard Spyro's whisper.

This was wrong. Spyro was in a state of shock. He wasn't responding and he had his eyes locked into something. Cynder slowly turned to look at what he was staring, but she only saw the Burned lands. What had happened in Spyro's head to make him so?

Cynder turned back and looked into Spyro's eyes. Tears were swelling in them. Something really bad must have happened.

"Spyro, what is wrong?"

Spyro turned to look at her. Is face was that of despair and hopelessness and tear were coming out freely from his eyes.

"The swamp…" his voice was heavy, as if it had trouble getting pass his throat. "The swamp… home… mom… dad"

Suddenly, Cynder understood. The swamp where he had grown up had transformed itself into the Burning Land during Malefor's reign. He had just discovered he lost his home.

"Spyro… I´m sorry"

"They didn't had to do anything with war"

Sparx still didn't get it because he asked.

"Spyro man, you look like a broken fish out of the water. What got into you now?"

"The swamp Sparx! IT'S GONE!" Spyro yelled at his foster brother.

"What are you talking about?" the dragonfly asked. "You are not making any sense"

Spyro continued to sob.

Cynder, although she really didn't want to say it out loud for Spyro's sake, had to say it to Sparx since it was his home also.

"Sparx, the swamp you used to live in surrounded the dragon temple, right?"

"Uh… right!"

"But when Malefor got in power, he raised it above the volcano"

"Yeah… so?" he asked still in confusion.

"The lands that surround now the volcano had turned into the land you see now" she finished. At this, a sob and groan escaped from Spyro.

A few moments passed for the new information to get into the tiny head of the dragonfly. When he finally knew what she meant, his antennae dropped and his usual smile and cheerful demeanor changed. For once, the sarcastic dragonfly had no retort.

Shockwave also seemed to understand what Cynder had meant, because he took a few steps backward, giving them some privacy, but he was still near to offer comfort if needed.

Silence permeated the air for a few minutes, only the sound of the wind could be heard. Sparx floated to his brothers head and sat over it. Spyro didn't comment nor moved at all. He didn't care.

"Spyro…" Cynder began, trying to give him so comfort. "I'm sorry" she whispered.

"They were innocents, Cynder. They had nothing to do with the war. Why? Why did this happen? Why them?"

"Spyro, you know Malefor did not care about innocents or anyone. He just wanted power"

"Malefor…" Spryo said in a very menacing and angry growl. Cynder realized his mistake.

"Spyro, don't! Don't do it! Don't loose control!" she said in desperation.

But he didn't hear her. Spyros face was pure anger, and his eyes showed it. Spyro's scales were starting to turn a deep black color, and his eyes were starting to become completely white, emitting a faint glow.

"Spyro!" she urged him, but he was too far out.

Cynder thought fast of something to say, but nothing came to her.

"They may yet be alive!" Shockwave suddenly interrupted.

Of the many word that could possibly been said, those were the word that were needed to bring Spyro back to his old self. He turned sharply at Shockwave, causing Sparx, who was atop Spyro's head, to stumble downward. Fortunately he recovered before he hit the ground, ignorant of what had happened to Spyro.

Cynder turned to look at the yellow dragon, who had his wings half spread as if ready to flee and his eyes with fear. Cynder gave a loud sight and gave a silent thanks to Shockwave for his quick thinking.

"They yet may be alive" Shockwave said again, relaxing his tense muscles.

"How…?" Spyro began to ask.

"They may have fled before this happened. They may have gotten out of the swamp before the destruction arrived" he offered to Spyro. But those words where more than word to Spyro; they were hope. Hope that they yet may be alive.

"He's right Spyro. They could have escaped all this devastation" Cynder agreed.

"But where they might be?" Spyro asked his tone still desperate.

"Have hope, Spyro. Do not lose it. I'll help you find them"

"Really? Will you help me?" he asked, his normal voice returning.

"It's the least I could do"

"I'll help to" Shockwave put in. "I'll ask my clan if they know anything about some dragonflies that they may have seen. And if they didn't see anything, they could put the word out"

Spyro hung his head. He felt glad that someone cared. He also felt worry for his parent, wherever they might be.

"_Spyro, everything okay?" _a sudden voice came from the radio the humans had given him. Spyro had forgotten about them.

Remembering how to operate the device, he answered back. "Yeah. I'm all right" he replied, looking at the human vehicles some distance away.

"_We saw you go down" _Spyro heard Parker thought the small device attached to his ear. _"At first we didn't think much about it, thinking you would rise again. So we waited. But you haven't risen yet, so we are worried. What happened?"_

"N…nothing. Just… something personal"

"_You sure?_"

"Yeah"

"_Well, if it's not too much asking: could we get going? We haven't traveled very far yet_"

Spyro nodded to himself. He wouldn't do any good here; he had to search for them. He might as well start with Shockwaves clan.

"Sparx" he called for his older foster brother. "Can you return to Warfang?"

"Why?" the dragonfly asked, his demeanor and attitude still downcast. He was not in the mood for sarcastic comments right now right now.

"Can you begin your search for our parents there? Ask questions in the city; ask the guardians if they know anything or if they can help. The city is not too far yet, and if we spread out, we can search for them faster"

Sparx gave it a little thought before answering.

"All right…I will" he said, still without enthusiasm. "Spyro… take care"

"You too Sparx, I don't want to lose another member of my family"

And with that, the dragonfly left, slowly flying away toward the city of Warfang. Spyro saw him go, a dark void forming in his heart at the thought of not seeing him again… just like his parents.

"Spyro…" Cynder said in a sweet and tender voice full of concern for his well-being. "Come on. We have to keep going"

Spyro slowly nodded. Shockwave beat his wings in a downward motion and flew up. Cynder looked at Spyro, waiting for him to go up. Slowly, he began to beat his wings in a downward motion and his paws left the ground. Spyro immediately started to follow Shockwave, and he could feel Cynder fell in line behind him.

*******************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

The trip was long, uneventful, boring and silent. They had to detour around the canyon where the fight with The Destroyed had taken place because. The earthbound human vehicles could not pass the flooded canyon that had filled with salt water when Spyro and Cynder broke the dam.

But other than that, they kept a good pace. The humans vehicles that were traveling below the flying dragons were fast… provided they were moving on even ground.

They group pauses two times to allow the dragons a brief respite before they decided to stop for the night. The dragons landed and shortly after that, one of the human vehicles came into view and stopped.

Lieutenant Parker stepped out of the vehicle, groaning a bit as he stretched.

"Are you all right?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah! I'm just a little bit stiff from sitting the whole trip"

Just then, the second vehicle arrived. Sergeant Jackson stepped out of the door; his face was that of a very annoyed man.

"Come on Sarge… it was fun!" Ramirez called out to him from behind the control mechanism of the vehicle.

"NO! It was not! It was torture!" Jackson shot back at him. The other three humans that had traveled with them seemed to agree with Sergeant Jackson.

Spyro and Parker looked at each other, confused at the situation.

"How could you say that?" Ramirez asked in a hurtful expression. "I just saved us from hour of boredom. And I recall you liking it at some point"

"The first few, yes! But after eight or nine hour of pure heavy metal at a high volume tend to get on someone's nerve"

Spyro heard Parker gave a slight snort of amusement.

"I resent that Sarge!" Ramirez said as he exited the vehicle. "Don't tell me you didn't want to dance a little bit at some point" he said that as he moved his body in a strange way Spyro found amusing.

"No" Sarge said dryly. "And since you have so much energy left… and because you had us pain such a torture, you will have first AND second watch for the night" Ramirez flinched visibly at the pronouncement of Jackson's punishment. "And if I'm not satisfied with your performance, you will also have third… since dealing with you makes me very tired" Jackson threatened.

"So, how are fuel reserves?" Parker asked Sergeant Jackson, preventing further humiliation.

"We have done a lot better than expected, sir. Those modifications McAllister did saved us a lot of fuel"

"We would have gotten this far without those" another human said. Spyro remembered having seen him. "I wonder why McAllister didn't work on Car Company back on Earth. He would surely make a BIG improvement on engine fuel consumption and reduce pollution"

"I guess it was just too low for him" Parker said with a small smile. The rest of the humans also gave some low hearted laughs.

After that, Spyro asked the human he somewhat remembered.

"I have seen you before. But where?"

"Oh, right" Parker exclaimed before any more words could be said. "I guess I should introduce the team"

There were ten humans in total.

"For those that don't know me" started Parker, looking specifically toward Shockwave and Cynder. "I'm Lieutenant Jonathan Parker"

"Sergeant Samuel Jackson"

"Jose Ramirez! Infantryman and supplier… if you know what I mean"

"Matthew Douglas. Demolition"

"Jason Powell. Marksman, sharpshooter and sniper"

"Everybody calls me Romeo. Heavy weapons and support"

"Carlos Miller. Field Medic"

"Mike Steel"

"Corporal Desmond Ambrose"

"Alexander Vastikov" the last one said with a strange accent. "Or you can call me Alec"

Each human introduced themselves, and the dragons nodded at the mention of each name.

"Well, I'm Spyro and this is Cynder and Shockwave"

After the introductions were made, they started to prepare to spend the night. The team spread out and searched for some firewood. Spyro gladly lit up with his fire breath, much to the awe and amusement of the humans.

A small dinner was procured form the ample supplies the humans had brought with them. Ramirez had called them Meal-Ready-to-Eat… or MRE.

The humans opened the small package and poured some water in it. Steam started to come out of the bag, indicating that it was hot. Out of courtesy, the humans offered the dragons. Of course, the dragon some problems while trying to eat them. They would put their tongues in and try to eat their contents.

The meal was fine and satisfying, but the events of the day had left Spyro drained of energy. He searched for a comfortable place to rest and spend the night. A small area where moss was abundant would suite him fine.

He was starting to dose off when images of the swamp and his parents sprang to his mind. He thought of the old times there, when all was fun and peaceful, when there was no worry and evil, when everything was nice and quiet.

Then, images of the Burned Lands replaced the good old memories. He saw his dragonfly foster parents in dead, as everything was around them in the Burned Lands.

Spyro tried to dispose of those horrible thought, saying to himself they were still alive somewhere… that they had managed to escape the horrible devastation. But no matter how hard he tried to make those thought go away, they always managed to come back to him. And every time he saw them, he started to tremble at the images.

"They are going to be fine, Spyro"

Spyro shot his eyes opened and saw Cynder standing near him. Her face was full of concern.

"They may have escaped the swamp before it happened" she assured him.

"But what if they didn't? What if they are already dead?"

"Spyro…"

"I don't want to lose them like I lost Ignitus!" Spyro exclaimed. "Not again!" he sobbed

Cynder tilted her head in understanding… and sympathy. She too resented the death of the former Fire Guardian. Of the four, he had been the most accepting of her.

Spyro started to tremble from all the pain and loss that he was feeling. He started to sob in a way that only grief stricken people do. He shed the tears that should have been flowing since he found out about his parents; the tears that he had been repressing.

He needed someone to be with him right now. He needed someone to be there for support, to care for him, to understand him, to listen to him.

Cynder took the few remaining paces that separated them and lay down beside him. Spyro looked up in surprise at her sudden move, but didn't say anything.

"Don't worry Spyro. I´m here for you" he tried to console him.

Spyro moved a little closer to her, as much as he could, and continued to sob. Cynder remained still as he released all of his emotions. She enjoyed what small comfort the circumstances allowed of Spyro body pressing against her own.

A few minutes passed and Spyro fell asleep next to her. Cynder, not wishing to disturb him from the slumber that might not come again if he woke up again, let him sleep against her. She slowly let her head fall in place next to Spyro's and joined him in sleep.

*******************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

Next morning was uneventful, except for a very sleepy Ramirez which grumbled a lot about injustice when the group tried to wake him up. A little breakfast and they were off again, looking for Shockwave's nomad dragons.

After some hours of flying, Shockwave announced that they should split up and search the immediate area. No one asked a question, and did as they were told. To everyone's dismay, the group they were searching for were not in the area.

They continued traveling some hour again before Shockwave told them to split again. This result ended no better that the last. Spyro knew the humans were starting to get a little bit annoyed at Shockwave. Nevertheless, they kept their emotions in check, Spyro believed Parker had something to do with it, and continued moving.

"We should be close by now!" Shockwave announced after several hours of flying.

"Are you sure? You said that twice already!" Cynder asked with suspicion.

"Yes! I am sure!"

"You said that too"

"So, we split up again?" Spyro broke in to prevent further antagonism.

"I guess that would be the best course of action. We should land in the clearing up ahead and begin from there" Shockwave agreed.

Spyro looked toward the ground. He could see the two human vehicles following him and his flying companions. He activated the device that allowed them to talk to each other.

"Parker?"

"_We're here_" he answered back.

"Shockwave says we should land in a small clear area in front of us and split up again"

Spýro heard Parker gave a small sigh.

"_Is he sure that the dragons we are looking for are really here?"_

"He says so"

"_Fine! We will see each other on the ground then. Parker out_"

They flew the distance that separated them from the small clearing that was surrounded by trees up ahead. When they were approaching, the dragons started to glide down until they touched ground. Soon after, the humans got there.

"So, how thing will go on from here?" Parker asked them as he opened the door and exited his vehicle.

"The same as the other two. Look for any sign of dragon habitation in the area" Shockwave told them. "We will meet back here in two hours"

"Right! Okay people, five teams of two; same as before. Try and stay in radio contact" Parker ordered his troops before the search began.

The group scattered and began their search.

The search was slow and boring. And as the other two previous attempts… nothing came out of it. There two hour time lapse was drawing to an end and the teams started to return.

When Spyro returned, he found six humans already waiting at the clearing.

"This was a waste of time!" Douglas complained.

Judging by their expression and their tone, the search had come up with nothing. Spyro somewhat felt the same ad Douglas.

A few minutes later, Shockwave appeared.

"Any luck?" he asked those that were already there. The response was a negative.

"I thought you said your people were here" Douglas started to antagonize the electric dragon.

"I thought so too"

"We have been wasting our time here going around in circles" Douglas started to get angry.

"Hey! It's not my fault that my people are so difficult to find!" Shockwave defended himself.

"You are a part of them, right? So you should know where to find them" the human pointed out.

"We move around a lot and make sure that we do not leave a lot of traces. All I can do is try to figure where they might be"

"Might be?"

"They could have left this area for all I know"

"Listen to me you sorry excuse of a lizard…." he started to say angrily.

"Private Douglas, calm down!" a voice came out of the woods.

Spyro turned to look and saw Parker with Carlos and Cynder walking toward them.

"We are all frustrated that we haven't been able to find anything yet. In fact, we might not find anything. Shockwave is doing his best to find that which is difficult; and we don't need further difficulties of our own making. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir" Douglas said in a low voice.

"Good. Now, are we all here?" he asked out loud.

"Mike and Ramirez haven't returned yet" Jackson answered the question.

"Then we wait for them"

The group started to have small talk while they waited for the two remaining humans. They didn't have to wait long.

A twig snapped, alerting everyone of someone's presence nearby. As everyone turned to look at the origin of the sound, the saw Ramirez coming out of some bush, with Mike leaning against him. He favored one foot.

"Ramirez! What happened?" Paker asked.

"This idiot fell on a ditch and twisted his ankle!" Ramirez grumbled. "I had to carry him a long way through treacherous terrain. He's not feather weight either!"

"Mike…"

"I'm sorry Lieutenant, I screwed up. It was my mistake"

"How are you holding up?"

"I'll be fine, sir"

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. Carlos?"

The healer went towards Ramirez and relieved him from his burden and back.

"_Halleluiah_!" Ramirez exclaimed in relief, stretching and moving his arms.

Carlos put Mike on the ground and removed the boot that covered the human's foot. Mike only winced at every movement and touch the doctor did.

"We can put some ice on it to reduce the swelling. But we have to immobilize his foot, else it will get worse"

"Do it!" Parker agreed with the doctor's assessment.

Carlos started to work with the injured human as the rest of the group watched or began speaking with the other.

"I'm going to have a leak" Ramirez suddenly announced.

"Don't go far" Jackson advised him.

"I won't" Ramirez answered back as he left his weapon reclining against one of the vehicles.

The human started to walk toward some tree. As he neared them, something red and fast dashed out of some bush near ground level.

"What the…?" Ramirez exclaimed as such thing collided with his legs.

The force of the hit threw the human off balance and fell to the ground. The commotion attracted the group's attention, and they saw something that they did not expect.

A small red dragon, maybe two years of age Spyro guessed, had run headlong into Ramirez.

The small dragon was also dazed by the impact. He was shaking his small head, trying to clear away the stars that were appearing in front of his eyes. When he regained his senses, the small being turned to look at the human that was lying on the ground in front of him. When they saw each other, their eyes were opened wide.

The small dragon gave a high pitched squeal of terror before bolting out of the clearing as fast as his four legs could carry him, squealing as he ran.

"What the…?" Ramirez said in a low voice. "Would someone mind telling me what happened?"

Before anyone said a word, several strange laughs came from where the small dragon originally appeared.

"Not them again!" Romeo exclaimed.

Several apes burst out of the woods, brandishing swords and axes. Many of them had some kind of armor that looked heavy. They were ugly, strong and had a disgusting smell. All in all, they seemed ready for war.

Ramirez had to scurry away since he was to close. Once the apes spotted the group, they stopped. Apparently they were not expecting anyone here. Then, the apparent leader said.

"Deal with them. I will go for the small one"

All the apes gibbered and jumped up and down in excitement at the idea of killing. Then, as one, the small group of apes went forward.

"FIRE!" Parker shouted without hesitation.

The characteristic thunderous cracks of the human weapons resounded in the small clearing. But the apes did not fall from the wound made by the projectiles, they were only slowed down.

Spyro jumped toward the nearest ape and unleashed his fire. The smell of burned hair soon filled the area as the sound the humans weapons did. The small ape that was Spyro's foe fell with a high pitched scream of pain.

Just after he had finished with it, Spyro had to duck his head to avoid being decapitated by a horizontal slash for an axe-wielding-ape. The purple dragon retaliated by whipping his tail, smacking the ape in the head and leaving him disorientated. Spyro took the chance and began delivering a combination of powerful melee blows that killed the ape.

A sudden scream pierced the battlefield.

Spyro turned to look what had happened. Corporal Desmond had been stabbed from behind with a huge sword. Spyro could see the crimson blood covering the blade that protruded from the human's chest. The ape retracted the ape and Desmond fell to the ground.

Poor Desmond had been caught off guard by some apes that had sneaked form behind. He never saw them coming. A lot of apes were starting to come out of the woods from many directions. Spyro could not comprehend how they could have missed them in their exploration. The humans had their backs against each other, firing at anything that moved, occasionally using some explosive that send bodies flying. Another human had managed to get into the weapon that was atop their vehicles. The rapid fire of the gun tore apart any ape that he aimed at.

Cynder and Shockwave were fighting together, covering each other's back. Cynder used her fear attacks, sending apes running wild in terror away from her. Shockwave used electric attacks, paralyzing everyone that came to close to him.

But Spyro had to focus in the fight again as another ape came rushing toward him.

Using his ice breath, he froze the onrushing ape. The soldier immobilized in mid step as the ice started to cover him completely. When it did, Spyro whipped and used his tail to shatter this frozen ape into thousands of pieces.

The skirmish lasted for two minutes and the apes were slowly beginning to wear out. The dragons received several small cuts from the bladed weapons the apes carried. Shockwave received a nasty gash across his flank. Romeo was also wounded, an arrow sticking out of his torso. Fortunately, none of them were dead.

The last apes started to flee from the seemingly unstoppable group. Over three dozen apes lay on the ground dead.

But it was not yet over.

"Let him go!" Parker shouted.

Spyro turned to look at the situation and he found out that an ape had taken Mike hostage. Mike, with his twisted ankle, was the easiest target in the group; and the apes took the opportunity. He was being held hostage by an ape that was holding an ugly looking knife too his neck. Mike was also immobilized by the ape, preventing motion that could help the human to escape or fight back.

"Let. Him. Go!" Parker said again, his voice full of anger.

"No! This one will serve me as a shield to allow me to escape" the ape replied with a triumphant smile in his face.

Mike had a face full of fear, and at the same time of confusion, half understanding what was happening.

"Lower your weapons!" the ape ordered.

The humans held their positions, waiting for any mistake the ape could make that would allow them an opportunity to finish this. Spyro looked at the two parties, thinking of how to help in this delicate situation. One wrong move and Mike could end with a gash in his neck.

The situation intensified when the ape pressed the knife hared to the human's neck, drawing blood from the pressure.

Just then, a single crack was heard in the clearing, meaning that a human had fired his weapon. The ape jerked his head backward as blood started to slowly trickle down his fore head. The ape's slowly legs started to give out, dragging the body and Mike down. The ape just laid there… dead.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" someone said.

Spyro turned to look and saw Jason, still aiming his weapon at the down ape from behind everyone. The end of his barrel still was emitting some whitish smoke.

Jason lowered his weapon and slowly walked toward Mike, who still paralyzed from the shock. Jason knelt in front of him.

"You okay?" Jason asked.

In response, Mike shook his head.

"Don't worry, you will be" Jason said after a little bit of hesitation.

Spyro turned to look at the situation. Jason and Parker were still trying to calm down a very nervous Mike. Carlos was attending Romeo, who had received an arrow, and Shockwave, that had a long gash in his side. Cynder had some bruised and was looking the dead body of Desmond, the same as Jackson and Alec. Douglas was walking by himself.

The apes had attacked them in a big group, which certainly caused concern.

"So, what do we do now?" Cynder asked as she turned to him and approached.

"I don't know. Romeo's wound looks ugly, and Shockwave is hurt too. He might not be able to continue on. I don't know if we have to continue this mission on our own since Shockwave was our guide"

A sudden shot rang in Spyro's ear, causing him to jump in alarm.

Douglas had his smaller weapon drawn out and had apparently shot an already dead ape. He walked a little more, looking at the dead apes until he stopped at one of the. He raised his weapon and aimed it at a corpse… or so Spyro thought until he saw the ape tried to crawl away from the human.

Douglas fired without a second thought and the ape that was wounded was killed.

Spyro felt a sudden shiver travel down his spine to the end of his tail. He could not believe what he had seen. Douglas had just killed an ape in a heartless way. He had executed him as he lay wounded. But the look in Douglas face was that of someone who did not care if the victim suffered or not… he just killed him.

"STOP!" Spyro shouted at the human.

Spyro felt shocked, disgusted at what the human was doing. He had always felt that the humans were honorable and good willed to a degree; but this… this just was too low… to evil!

"What?" Douglas asked in a manner that indicated that he felt nothing whatsoever at his actions.

"Stop that! Don't kill them!"

"What? The apes? Why not?" he asked annoyed and confused at the same time.

"It's wrong!"

"You didn't feel any regret at killing them a few moments ago. So why now?" Douglas answered as he continued his search from more ape survivors.

"I just defended myself. What you are doing is different!"

"Well, they deserve it"

'_How could he say such a thing?_' Spyro thought. For the first time, he began to have doubts about the humans.

"Spyro is right"

Spyro turned to look at the voice and found that Parker had come up to them.

"I'm just shooting the wounded, sir. They are too injured to go on"

Spyro looked around at the apes. Several of them were still alive from the battle, but they were wounded. All of them were in pain.

"There is a very thin line between killing to ease an enemies suffering when we can't help him, and just killing them because he is a wounded enemy in pain. But I guess that you are trying to alleviate someone else's pain, is it not?"

Spyro pondered Parker's cryptic words, not understanding what the human had said. But to Spyro, it somehow sounded wise. Spyro's doubts for the human's evil side were eased a little bit. Meanwhile, Douglas glared at Parker, defiance in his eyes.

"Just kill those that you are absolutely sure they can't survive to ease their pain. The rest just might have a chance to live"

"Yes sir"

Although Spyro understood Parker's decision to kill those too injured to help, he still took neither pleasure nor satisfaction, in doing so. All but few apes were left alive. Those that remained, left the search group by their own devices, rather than accept help from the humans.

Shockwave's slash, Romeo's arrow and Mike's twisted ankle, were treated by the supplies brought in one of the human vehicles. Desmond's body was placed in a black bag. The humans closed it, sealing the face of their friend. Then, they proceeded to load the body into one of their vehicles.

"So, what to do now?" Spyro asked Parker.

"Mike, Romeo and Shockwave have to return to Warfang"

"I don't have to! I can still fly!" Shockwave said indignantly form the other side of the clearing.

"Anyway, one vehicle has to return. Sergeant Jackson!"

"Sir?"

"Take a Humvee and have Mike and Romeo back to Warfang. You will also take Desmond… we will not leave him here. You should also take…. where the hell is Ramirez?"

The group, informed by this news, took a quick glance at one another and around the clearing.

But just then, four shot sounded far in the distance.

"SHIT!" Parker exclaimed "Jackson, Carlos, Shockwave; stay here and take care of Romeo and Mike Steel. Stay in radio contact! The rest of you, follow me!"

With that, they started to sprint just as other two shots sounded in the distance. Spyro and Cynder took flight and flew as fast as they could toward where the sound of battle was heard.

*******************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

Ramirez jumped out of the way as the first apes came through the bush following the small red dragon. Just after he had went behind a tree to take some cover, the fight started.

Ramirez took out his pistol from his belt, since he had left his rifle near the car. He lean out form cover and shot an ape that was just about to attack an unaware Shockwave. Five shots and the ape went down. Next, Ramirez shot those closest to him.

But a pistol had not the same amount of stopping power and ammo his rifle had. He had to reload in a matter of moments.

While doings so, he noticed the small red dragon running a though the forest. He was still screaming in terror as some apes followed him.

The little dragon was at a disadvantage. He was outnumbered and he was just still a child, not knowing where he was going or what will happen. In addition, the apes had weapons and a lot more stamina that the child. The little one would end up captured in the end.

Ramirez looked at the fight at the clearing. More apes were starting to get into the fight, and his friends might be overwhelmed. He then turned back to see the little dragon go out of sight behind the vegetation. That dragon could be a member of the groups of dragons that they were looking. If he lost sight of it, he could say good-bye to this mission.

He turned back to the fight… to the dragon. His squad… his mission. His friends… the child.

He made his choice.

He stood up and left the tree that had served him as cover and went after the apes that were pursuing the little dragon.

He followed the tracks of the apes and of the little dragon, since they had already left his line of sight. Not that it was difficult to follow them, because the apes caused destruction wherever they went.

He followed them for a few minutes, running at maximum. He didn't know how long he would be able to keep this up. He would tire out soon.

As he cleared a part thought the dense vegetation, he skidded to a sudden halt. He had nearly run over the apes he had been following. Without thinking, he darted for the nearest cover he could find.

Ramirez waited for a few moments, thinking that the apes must have surely heard him. After a few moments of silence, indicating that the apes were ignorant of his presence, he released the breath that he had been keeping.

He took a few moments to regain his breath after the mad sprint he had just done. After he did, he moved slowly over the rock he had taken cover and took a peep at the apes.

The three apes were near him. They looked confused.

"He must be near. Spread out and find him!" the ape leader shouted at his minions.

Apparently, that little dragon had darted for some place to hide. That was good, since Ramirez didn't know how long he would be able to run that pace.

Parker went back to hiding and fumbled for a grenade. He might be able to take the three of them in one strike. He took the explosive from its place and removed the metal pin with his finger. He stood up and prepared to throw the grenade.

"Got him!" an ape exclaimed in triumph, followed by a shriek of pain.

Ramirez immediately ducked back into concealment, with the grenade in his hand, and saw how one ape pulled out the small dragon by the tail from one of the thick bush. The small creature was clawing frenetically into the ground to try to get away from the ape.

"Damn!" Ramirez muttered.

He could no longer use the grenade, since it would also kill the small dragon. He put the metal pin back into the grenade, preventing it from activating.

The ape lifted by the tail the small dragon as he continued the screaming. The small dragon tried to bite the ape's hand when he prodded his belly with one of its fingers.

"This little one is feisty, isn't he?" an ape chuckled from the pitiful resistance the dragon was putting. He ´prodded the small dragon again, but this time, the dragon sank his small teeth into the apes hand. "OUCH! You little vermin…" the ape spat as he took a knife from his belt.

Ramirez could wait no longer. He took the safety from his pistol and took aim. He could not shoot at the ape holding the dragon for fear of injuring the small one by accident. Instead, he aimed at another one. He fired three consecutive shots, making one of the apes fall.

"What the…?" the two remaining apes yelped and turned in unison at the gunshots.

Ramirez turned and aimed at the other one, but when he pulled the trigger, nothing happened.

"Oh no!" Ramirez exclaimed as he looked at his weapon. It was jammed. Ramirez tried to un-jam it, but those precious moments cost him.

The ape that he had been aiming at started to make a mad rush at him. When Ramirez finished with his weapons, it was already on top of him.

Ramirez managed to fire two somewhat aimed shots before the ape swung his sword. Ramirez jumped back, but unfortunately, the sword made impact with his pistol, and Ramirez lost its grip.

The ape continued trying to slash and stab, but Ramirez was dodging his every strike. In one moment, Ramirez managed to push away the ape, giving the human soldier enough time to get out his combat knife with the blade pointing down.

It seemed an unfair fight. An ape, clearly bigger, stronger and with a long blade against a smaller opponent with a knife. But Ramirez knew hand to hand combat.

The ape lunged for him and swung his sword in a vertical slash. Ramirez sidestepped and tried to cut the ape with his knife. The small blade connected with the arm of the ape, giving him a shallow yet long gash. The ape turned his furious yellow eyes toward Ramirez, who only returned it with a smug smile.

What the ape had in resilience and strength, Ramirez had it in technique and speed. They two duelist were engaged in a mortal combat that the slights mistake would be punishable by death.

They went like that for about a minute or so… engaged in a furious and rapid pace battle of strikes, slashed, stabs, blocks, dodges and counter attacks.

With the many small cut Ramirez had inflicted on his opponent, the ape started to act more out in anger than with his head. And the first and only mistake was done by the hairy opponent.

The ape raised his sword his in the air to give a powerful downward cut that would have killed Ramirez on the spot. But intend of dodging the attack, Ramirez stepped forward. Just as the sword was coming down, Ramirez gave a small dodge as he tried to deflect the blade. The sword passed a centimeter away from Ramirez head.

Now, Ramirez was close enough for the use of a knife, not a sword. The ape had already sent his strike and Ramirez had not. The ape could not attack and Ramirez could… and he did.

Grabbing his knife with the pointing down, Ramirez slashed a quick yet powerful strike toward his opponent's neck. The blade cut the throat of the ape and blood started to pour out. The ape moved a hand toward his neck, trying to prevent the blood from escaping. Ramirez backed away and saw how the body of the ape slowly fell to the ground amidst gurgles form the doomed ape.

Then, Ramirez turned toward the last ape that was near… the one holding the small dragon.

Both of them had remained quiet during the duel, watching intently. Now that the duel was over, the ape reacted and brought a knife to the dragon's body.

"Don't move or I'll stick this blade into this one" he threatened.

The dragon resumed his crying in earnest, blocking any other sound.

Ramirez said nothing, only giving a cold stare at the ape. The ape, on his part, was unsettled by the silence and the stare Ramirez was giving.

"I'll do it!" he threatened again.

Ramirez still said nothing and continued his stare, unsettling the ape even more.

"Stay away!" the ape started to panic.

The ape pressed the knife closer to the dragon body, pinching him. The dragon gave a small yelp and moved his head, biting hard on the ape's hand.

"Ahhh!" the ape screamed in pain, as he released his prisoner.

The small dragon felled with a yelp, dazing him as he hit the ground with his head. In anger, the ape raised his knife and tried to stab the little dragon that had bitten him.

Ramirez acted quickly. He grabbed the knife by the blade and threw it with all his might toward his opponent. The knife flew straight and true; burying itself on the apes shoulder. The apes gave a few steps backward, separating him from the dragon.

Ramirez dashed forward and rammed the ape with his body, sending both of them tumbling and grappling with one another. Another small duel began, but this time it was REAL hand to hand. They rolled on the ground, trying to be atop the other as the small dragon's screams could be heard.

After rolling around for a bit, the ape ended on top. The ape, with hatred in his eyes, thrusts his hand forward and grabbed Ramirez neck. Desperately, Ramirez tried to break the hold the ape had on him, but the ape will have none of that.

The pressure slowly started to increase and Ramirez tried more frantically to escape. He was being strangled to death. Ramirez tried to take a few breath of the precious air into his lungs, but hold the ape had him in prevented it. His strength was slowly leaving his body.

He started to begin the world go in a blur as the oxygen inside his lungs was running out.

'_Is this it then?_' Ramirez thought.

Time seemed to slow dawn and his life started to pass in front of his eyes. All the good and bad moments: his parents playing with him as a child, his grandma preparing some of her delicious food in a family gathering, his joining the armed forces… all his life.

When he started to see the real world again, he turned his eyes to the ape. The evil's being face was that of triumph and a feeling of superiority.

Suddenly, a huge roar was heard nearby. The ape diverted his attention to search for the source. Just as and Ramirez saw how its eyes opened wide, a huge green thing moved into his blurred field of vision; and just as the green thing retreated, the pressure from his neck vanished.

Ramirez took deep breath of the precious air as he started to hear the panicked screamed of the apes. Ramirez rolled onto his stomach and started to cough violently, feeling a tingling sensation where the ape had held moments before.

Just then, Ramirez head something big fall next to him. He turned his head and saw that it was the ape he had been fighting earlier. He noticed the body was completely destroyed, his muscle was completely torn apart!

But that was not what gained Ramirez attention.

Behind the torn body, two thick green scales legs stood firmly in place. Ramirez slowly started to move his gaze upward. A large brown chest was seen. Going higher up, a long neck soon appeared, followed by a big head.

A big green dragon looked down upon Ramirez with two very angry eyes.

*******************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

**Author's notes:**

As I said earlier, I want to explain why I wrote some things in this 'darker' chapter.

First: An incognita has plagued my mind ever since the end the 'Dawn of the Dragons'. What happened to Spyro's parents? I guess this was what not many expected.

Second: Spyro's breakdown. In a way, I wanted to show that the 'Great Purple Dragon of Legend' is not something out of the ordinary. He is not invincible. Things can hurt him. In that way, I also wanted to show that he held some darker emotions. As he was consoled by Cynder, I also wanted to show that even the greatest of the great, must have (at some point) support from those that surround him.

Third: I killed a human member of the expedition in order to show that we are not invincible (since I made them appear that way in my story with all the weapons and firepower). Human can die.

Fourth: When Douglas was shooting the wounded enemies, I wanted to show some dark part of humanity that we always have in our hearts.

Fifth: But there is still goodness and hope in our hearts, as Ramirez showed by braving and facing the enemy in order to protect an innocent child.

This was a rather somewhat difficult, yet interesting, chapter to make due to all of the emotions and feeling I wanted to covey. I hope I managed to do so.

Comment, reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's notes:**

Here we are! Chapter 19.

I took my time because I really didn't have that much writing spirit.

Right now, I have entered class again. This is my last semester, so I believe that my schedule will be tight with the things that I have, so you can expect delays.

As always, disclaimer stuff and copyright.

Enjoy.

*******************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

**Spyro: Origins_Chapter 19**

The dragon continued to glare down upon the still downed human. Ramirez still saw how the anger was a fire from behind the dragon's eye. Just underneath the green dragon, half hiding and half interested on what was happening behind one foreleg of the massive beast, was the little red dragon that the apes had perused. He had finally stop the screaming when the parent, or whoever this dragon was related to the little one, arrived.

"Uhmm… hi!" Ramirez said in with his half working mind.

A formal greeting, or any way of greeting, would be a good to start friendly relations. But the dragon didn't seem to agree with him.

The green dragon gave a low growl deep in his throat that showed his displeasure.

"Uh-oh!" Ramirez muttered before the dragon slammed down a huge paw on his chest and pinned him to the ground.

Ramirez felt the pressure the dragon put in his chest. He felt his lungs start to compress and his breaths became more difficult and his movements were all but restricted by the scaly paw. He looked around and saw his pistol was too far away to take. He also saw his knife still buried in the body of the dead ape, also out of reach. Everything that could help him was out of reach.

'_Why me?_' Ramirez gave a despaired thought as he was underneath the dragon's paw.

It seemed that he had traded from being choked by an ape to being suffocated by a dragon. Neither was good in his opinion.

The pressure did not abate, but oddly, neither did it increase. Ramirez turned to look at the dragon, wondering why he hadn't crushed him. Surely a beast this big would not have any trouble turning him to pulp?

The dragon's eyes were fixed on him. They showed anger and hatred at the same time. But the thing was that the eyes never left Ramirez, never wavering. That made Ramirez gave an involuntary shiver at the intensity. The dragon's attention was solely fixed on the prey underneath him.

"Uhh… truce?" Ramirez asked hopefully with what little breath he had.

The dragon gave a snarl before saying. "The only reason you are still alive is because I saw what happened"

"Good, because…"

"Now I will ask some questions and you will answer" the dragon cut him off. "If I'm not satisfied, I will kill you" he threatened. "First, who are you?" he asked as he pushed down harder upon Ramirez.

The pressure was so intense on Ramirez chest that he could not properly from the words and speak. He gave a few tries to speak, trying to give a message to the dragon.

The dragon saw that he was having difficulty while trying to speak. He gave a light snarl.

"Don't try anything!" he warned as he released some pressure from the human's chest, but not releasing him.

Ramirez thought fast the answer to the question the dragon had posed. He could say he was a human, but what good would that do? No. First he had to convince the dragon that he was friendly.

"I'm… I'm a friend" he said.

"LIES!" the dragon shouted with his loud voice. "You are an ape and I am no friend of apes"

"I'm as much of an ape as you are a lizard" he shot back. He hoped this slight provocation might not be the end of him. That it might rouse his curiosity.

The dragon's response was a growl. Ramirez feared that he would crush him, but his fear was unfounded. The dragon's curiosity seemed to have emerged.

"If you are not an ape, then what are you?" he asked with his paw still pressing down.

"I'm a human"

"Never heard of them"

"I thought so. We never have left our home before, so not many know of us"

"You want to know what I think?" the green dragon asked as he pressed down with his paw again, his anger returning. "I think that you are an ape, and that you are inventing all of this to let you go. I won't be deceived that easily"

"I'm not lying! I'm a human"

"You are an ape!"

"If I were, then why would I be fighting that other ape?" Ramirez tried to reason with the dragon.

The dragon seemed to stop at those words. He seemed to ponder the question. To Ramirez dismay, he only shrugged after a few moments.

"I don't know and I don't care. For all I know, you challenged the dead one to a duel" he said in an uninterested manner.

"And spare the little red dragon in the process? Risk my life for his? If I truly were an ape, I wouldn't care for the fate of the small one"

"I saw how you threw yourself at the ape just as he was to bring down his sword upon the child"

"Yeah! I fought that ape to save the kid's life" Ramirez told the dragon.

"The child was spared. That's the only reason you are still alive" the dragon told him.

"Then why treat me as an enemy?" Ramirez inquired.

"For all I know, you are an enemy too. You may not have cared for the child's safety and used him as a distraction"

"I didn't. His safety was of my concern" Ramirez tired to convince him.

"Why would you do that?" the dragon asked.

"I am in a group searching for some dragons"

"To kill them, no doubt"

"No. We come from Warfang, searching…" Ramirez tried to explain.

"Warfang?" the dragon asked. "What has happened to the Dragon City? Has it fallen?"

"No!" Ramirez coughed. "It still sands. The siege is broken and the war has ended"

"The War has NOT ended!" the dragon growled. The dragon skepticism rose as he pressed down harder upon Ramirez. "The dark forces are still tracking and hunting the group of dragons I lead. The War has not ended"

The dragon eyes narrowed, suspicious of Ramirez and the whole story he had said. It bode no well for Ramirez.

"I… I didn't know" Ramirez tried other approach. "We can help you! That's why we came. Dragons are few in numbers and we are here to help"

"We don't need any help. We have always fended for ourselves and we will continue to do so. It has always been so. My clan has survived for many years without assistance and I will not start that now. Besides, why should I trust you, you worthless ape?"

Ramirez thought fast for anything to say that might appease the dragon. He could not start to blabber like a fool. That would surely make the dragon more skeptical and distrustful than he already was. He could not remain silent either. He had to say something, but what?

Then, just as he searched for a desperate answer, it came. Or rather, it was given.

He remembered the dragon saying 'we'… as in plural, meaning there was more than one dragon with him. He also remembered him mentioning of his clan.

Shockwave said he came from a clan of nomad dragons. He also thought they might be roaming around in the area.

Could this dragon be of the same group that Shockwave came from? Ramirez decided on his gamble.

"Because Shockwave trust me" he answered.

The dragon was caught completely off guard with that response because his eyes shot open in surprise. He also seemed to lose his balance with that response, releasing some of the pressure on Ramirez chest.

It appeared that Ramirez gamble paid off.

"How… when…" the dragon seemed at a loss of words. The green dragon shook his head, clearing away the clouds of confusions and asked this time for clearly. "How do you know him?"

Ramirez had the advantage for now, so he pressed on this opportunity.

"We met a several days ago. He was captured be the apes and we released him" Ramirez explained.

"That young dragon! He must not have escaped the clan like that. He could put us all in danger. And for what?" the dragon said more to himself than to Ramirez.

Just then, the flapping of wings could be heard above them. Both Ramirez and the dragon turned to look up, searching. But they needn't have concerned.

Thought the thick foliage above them, was an opening through which the sky could be seen. And thought it, a purple dragon came rushing down and leveling just mere centimeters from colliding with the ground.

Spyro opened his wing wide, creating a wind break and landing with a hard thump in the ground. Cynder followed suit mere moments after he landed. Both of them had a look of confusion in their faces. Apparently, they had not expected a dragon to be pinning down a member of their group.

"By the ancestors… the purple dragon!" the green dragon pinning Ramirez to the ground whispered.

Spyro turned to look at Ramirez, and asked. "Ramirez, are you okay?"

"Yeah! I was just making some new friends" he answered sarcastically.

The green dragon looked from the purple dragon to Ramirez and back again. Confusion could be seen clearly on his facial features.

"You know him?" he asked Spyro.

"Yes! He is a friend"

The green dragon looked back at Ramirez, watching with new eyes.

It was only a matter of moment before some rustling of leaves was heard, gaining everyone's attention. The rest of the team showed up, breathing heavily from all the run they had to make to get here as fast as possible. The marines held their weapons high and pointed them at the dragon.

"Let him go!" Parker ordered.

The green dragon tuned to look at Spyro and Cynder, as if waiting confirmation that they humans were indeed friends.

"They are friends" Spyro confirmed.

The green dragon slowly removed his paw from Ramirez chest and took some steps backward.

"Sorry about that" he apologized.

"Yeah!" Ramirez croaked from the ground.

"Ramirez, are you all right?" Parkers asked as he came closer to help him up, his weapon now lowered. "How do you feel?"

"Like if I had been stepped upon" Ramirez answered from the ground, not even bothering to stand up.

"I think I know what you mean" Parker replied with a smile as he extended a hand to help Ramirez up.

Ramirez accepted Parker help and stood up. He touched carefully some parts of his chest, wincing at the pain he felt. This would surely leave some bruises.

"I wish to apologize for my earlier actions" the green dragon spoke again. "I really thought that you were some kind of ape"

"It's okay" Ramirez said dismissively as he looked to retrieve his weapons.

"Who are you?" Spyro asked.

"I'm Boulder" he answered.

"Are you a member of Shockwave's clan?"

"Yes, I am! This… creature…" he pointed at Ramirez.

"Human… we are humans" Ramirez enlightened him.

"Right! Well, this human mentioned him earlier"

"Great! We have been looking for you for a while" Spyro exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Why would you do that?" Boulder asked.

"Because there are too few dragons left" Cynder answered. "We are under orders from the guardians to try and find dragon that are still in hiding. If possible, convince them to return o Warfang"

"That is bad news indeed. So few of us left" Boulder seemed genuinely troubled at this revelation. "My clan consists of some dragons. Personally, and I guess almost my whole clan, would not like to leave and go to the dragon city. But we know of several individual or dragons pairs that are hiding across the land that may wish to do so"

"That's better than none" Cynder said.

Boulder looked beneath him and proceeded to inspect the little dragon that was still hiding underneath him.

"Are you all right little one?" he asked with a caring tone.

The small red dragon piped up at him. Boulder smiled at the small sound the little one did.

"Good to hear!" he commented.

Ramirez looked at the small dragon that looking up at the protective Boulder above him.

"Your son?" Ramirez asked.

"No" he answered. "He is not my offspring, but I care for him as if he was. I care for all the children in my clan as if they were my offspring" he said somewhat lovingly at the small dragon.

Ramirez took some step forward, trying to get a better look of the small dragon.

When the small dragon saw him coming, he squawked in fright and proceeded to hide behind Boulder's foreleg. Ramirez stood still.

"What his name?" Ramirez turned to the larger dragon.

"He is called…. Torch" he said somewhat proudly.

Ramirez squatted near the Boulder, looking at the little torch. At the sudden movement, Torch half hid behind Boulder's foreleg.

"Come on! I'm not going to hurt you" Ramirez tried to encourage the little dragon as he extended a hand toward him.

The small dragon only tried to hide more.

"All right! Want something to eat?" he asked as he took some bar from one of his many pockets.

He ripped the end of the red envelope, revealing brown food. Ramirez moved it toward his nose and sniffed it.

"Hmmm… chocolate!" he said as he extended his hand with the chocolate, offering it to the little dragon.

Torch took a sniff from where he was, followed by one more and another. Still, he did not leave his place under Boulder.

Meanwhile, the rest were looking intently at what Ramirez was trying to do. Parker and Cynder looked with a smile in their faces. Spyro looked with interest the exchange, as well as Alec and Jason. Douglas looked as if he couldn't care less. Boulder looked at Ramirez, watching for anything that could threaten the small dragon.

The small dragon didn't move after some time. Ramirez then brought the chocolate bar to his mouth and gave it a bite.

"Hhhmmmm… delicious" he said as he made over exaggerated facial expression that indicated how much he liked it.

This time, when Ramirez offered the bar toward the small red dragon, he took a tentatively step forward. Ramirez only tried to encourage him some more.

Step by step, the small dragon left the refuge underneath Boulder. He looked both at the chocolate and Ramirez as he made his way forward. He was moving slowly and his body was tight, ready to spring away at any danger that might appear.

Little Torch was close enough now, but he was still wary. Ramirez lowered the chocolate bar close enough for the little dragon to take it. Torch stopped moving when he was very close. The little dragon looked at Ramirez, then at the chocolate and back at Ramirez. He did this a couple of times.

Suddenly the dragon moved his head forward fast, took the chocolate from Ramirez hand with his mouth, and proceeded to run back at full speed toward the safety under Boulder with his prize.

Torch dropped the food and started to tear away the envelope with his teeth, ripping it away. As for the chocolate itself, it disappeared in less than twenty second under the voracious appetite of the small dragon. The only remains were the many broken pieces of the red envelope that once covered the bar.

After he finished the meal, little Torch looked at the ground, searching for any piece that might have escaped him. When he found none, he turned back expectantly at Ramirez, as if waiting for him to take out another one.

"Looks like somebody likes chocolate" Ramirez chuckled.

The rest of the group gave a small chuckle at that. But some rustling of leaves was heard and both humans and dragons stood up alert. Out of the bush came a yellow dragon with an injury on his side.

"Shockwave! I told you would remain with the others" Parker exclaimed.

"I can still keep going on!" the stubborn dragon retorted. "Besides, you need me to find…" he trailed off as he saw Boulder

"Hello Shockwave. It's good to see you're and alive" he greeted with a small and genuine smile.

"Boulder!" Shockwave exclaimed, a smile of his own lighting up in his face.

*******************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

Warfang was being repaired at a fast pace. The moles tried to bring up to a decent state all the living quarters as fast as they could to give more living space. Trade was starting to flow in and out as well. The life was going back to its usual course in the city.

That is if it weren't for the humans.

The humans, although they had been in the city for some while, still caused amazement and curiosity for many. Although the initial tensions that had sprung with their arrival had died, the humans mostly kept to themselves. Of course, they had to sometimes to exchanges items or information, or any other thing that required them to socialize, but they kept mostly to themselves.

But not all of them were like that; some of them got out from their sector and helped when they could in the city like repairing buildings or helping in a store, or just to get along. And like some humans got out of their sector, other species also went into theirs. There were some members from both sides that actually enjoyed the strange, awkward and amazing interaction.

Incendio was such one of those. He liked to visit the human section and see what they were doing. Although there was no problem anymore with an exchange, it was still an odd sight: a dragon or a mole walking in the human section or a human walking in the rest of the city.

Incendio was having a break from the repair work he had been doing since morning and he decided to watch the human trying to go about their lives. He settled on a corner in a plaza and observed was the walked from one place to another. They seemed like normal people when they tried to live a normal life. Everything they did seemed so strange… yet so normal. They were so alien… yet so familiar.

He watched them for a while until he decided that he should return to work. But before he could get up and leave someone called his mane.

"Incendio" a deep and baritone voice called him.

He turned to look and saw Terrador was approaching him.

His step were purposefully and his posture proud. The only thing that was out of place was the long scar in his face. He had lost one eye in the last battle, indicated by the long scar that passed right through it. A grublin made a long gash on his face, catching the eye in the process. Now, with the removed bandage, Incendio knew that Terrador would never open the injured eye again.

"I thought I would find you here" Terrador told him as Incendio stood up. "You come to the human section frequently"

"Uhm… it's just that... I…" he stammered, as if he was caught doing something wrong.

"Find the humans fascinating?" Terrador asked with an amused tone. Incendio gave a small nod. "You are not the only one. Most of the city finds them fascinating to some degree. Especially dragons! More and more dragons feel at ease and inquisitive with the humans as the time pass, but there they are not yet to the point of your so natural behavior amongst them"

Incendio looked at the humans as they moved around, doing who knows what.

"Did you want something Master Terrador?" Incendio asked, turning to the green Guardian.

"Yes, yes! Come, follow me" Terrador said.

The Guardian turned around and started to walk away. Incendio started to follow.

"Terrador? Where are we going? Was there a reason you came looking for me?" Incendio asked.

"Patience! You will find soon enough" was his only response.

Incendio keep trying to find out about this mysterious visit, but he didn't get anything out of Terrador. Sighting, Incendio shut his mouth and followed the Guardian silently.

They walked for a while until they arrived at the city hall. Incendio could only wonder the reason Terrador had summoned him. They entered the building and walked among its halls until they arrived at some large door.

Incendio saw they were very nicely decorated with all the carving done on its frame. But he had not the time to wonder at this art, for the door swung opened as the two dragons approached.

Inside, Incendio saw a huge room that covered by a massive dome overhead. Painting of the foundation of Warfang could be seen in the walls. Statues and sculptures of dragons also could be seen.

Terrador continued his walking toward the only two residents inside this room. Incendio identified them s Cyril and Volteer. They were sited formally, as if something important was about to happen. Terrador walked to them and sat with the same posture as the others between them.

"Greeting Incendio" Volteer started. "I hope time has smiled upon you these days. May the ancestors blessing grace upon you in this new age."

"Indeed" Cyril continued on. "You have been summoned here, to the presence of the dragon guardians, to address a matter of great importance"

"Incendio" Terrador took the reins. "Do you know why you are here?"

Incendio shook his head, although he could fairly guess what was to come.

"We are the Dragon Guardians: leaders and protectors of the dragon race, as well as everyone in this world" Terrador explained.

"There are four Guardians… each one representing an element" Cyril put in. "Fire, Ice, Earth and Electricity are these elements. One element… one Guardian"

"With Ignitus, the Fire Guardian demise, the position to represent the fire element has left vacant" Volteer said. "In order for stability to be maintained and continued peace assured, it is needed someone to fill this post"

"We need someone who understands the element of fire" Cyril went on. "We need someone young and powerful who can take up the place"

"You are young, Incendio" Terrador said formally. "I know Ignitus taught you much about fire control. We, the three guardians left, would like you to take your uncle's place, and become the next Fire Guardian"

Silence filled the room as Incendio stood shocked. He knew this moment would arrive sooner or later since he learned of Ignitus death. However, all the mental preparation he did could not help. He was rooted to the ground.

"Well?" Terrador asked.

"I… I…" Incendio stammered, shaking his head.

"The position of Guardian is and honorable one" Cyril said. "Many dragons envy such position and would jump at the opportunity if it presented itself"

"I… me… Ignitus…" Incendio kept stammering. He took a few deep breaths to try to calm himself. "No!" he finally said.

"I beg your pardon?" Volteer asked, thinking he heard wrong.

"Sorry, but I do not want to take the position of fire guardian"

Terrador, Cyril and Volteer looked at each other with worried expression. Apparently, they had not expected this answer for Incendio. Terrador turned to look at Incendio.

"Young one, are you sure?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes" Incendio replied firmly.

"Surely you understand that we need someone to become a fire guardian"

"I know and I'm sorry, but I do not wish to become the next fire guardian. I'm afraid you will have to find someone else"

"There is no one else! We have considered this problem since Ignitus demise and we tried to find an appropriate candidate. All we found was fire elders that can't take the responsibility and dragons that can't harness the fire properly. You, on the other hand, are Ignitus nephew. He trained you on the usage of fire and its control and are acquainted with the responsibilities carried by the Guardians. You are the only candidate"

"I'm sorry, but I do not want that position. Why do you not ask Spyro? He is powerful with the fire and he is certainly young" Incendio tried to convince them.

"We thought that possibility, but we decided against it" Terrador said. "Spyro, although young, respected, and good at fire, can harness the other elements too. It would seem wrong that the Fire Guardian could use Ice control… or Earth… or Electricity. No, Spyro wouldn't do. And we would not ask this of him. He is the purple dragon, and he has enough responsibilities as it is. That is why it has to be you. There is no other!"

"But… I don't want to be a Guardian" Incendio pleaded.

"Young dragon" Cyril tried to convince him, "you are Ignitus heir. Everybody knows it. Everybody believes you are to become the next Fire Guardian"

"That's why I don't want to take it"

"Incendio, you are Ignitus heir and successor" Volteer tried. "He spend many days overseeing you preparation so one day you could take his place. Everybody looked up to you when Ignitus died. Everybody treated you as the Fire Guardian. And judging of what I saw… you will be a worthy dragon to take the void left by Ignitus"

"I know" Incendio was starting to get annoyed. "But I want to live my own life"

"Incendio, Ignitus trained you!" Terrador said a little forcefully.

"But…"

"People look up to you as if you were Ignitus" Terrador interrupted.

"Yes, but…" Incendio tried once more to voice his points, but was interrupted once again by Terrador's booming voice.

"Ignitus would have wanted it to be so!"

"No, he wouldn't…" Incendio was starting to get angry.

"You have a duty to the dragon race. They need you!"

"Please! I…" he began to lose control of his emotions.

"You will take the position of Fire Guardian as Ignitus did before you"

"I AM NOT MY IGNITUS!" Incendio yelled at the Earth Guardian. Shock crossed Terrador's face at the sudden outburst of anger "I can't be my uncle, Terrador, no matter how much you want me to be. Since his death, you have passed down his responsibilities to me, which I accepted out of need. I know people look at me as if I was the fire guardian… but I'm not! If I were to take the position, people would see Ignitus instead of me. People would compare my achievements with that of my uncle. I would be nothing more than a shadow, a small spec in the greatness that was Ignitus as a Fire Guardian. I want to be me"

A few moments passed in the silent room after the outburst. The only sound came from their breathing and from the city noise that came from outside. The guardians looked at themselves for a few moments.

"Incendio…" Terrador whispered loudly enough for Incendio to listen.

"I'm sorry Terrador, but I do not wish to become the next Fire Guardian. I can't become Ignitus"

And with that, he turned around and left running, tears leaking free from his eyes. He left the three remaining guardians that were still shocked into silence.

"Terrador…" Volteer tried to voice his opinion.

"I know Volteer. We are a bunch of old fools. We were blinded by desperation and grief with the loss of Ignitus. Everything pointed that Incendio was perfect to be the next Fire Guardian: he has control over the element of fire; he is respected people and look up to him. By being the nephew of Ignitus and being trained personally by him, made him the perfect candidate. Yet, for all his virtues and abilities, we committed a fatal mistake by ignoring and missing the most important thing. We did not see Incendio as himself, as an individual when we wanted to choose him as the next guardian. We wanted him to become the next Fire Guardian, but not as himself. We wanted him to be Ignitus… something that we should NOT have done"

As the guardians continued their conversation, Incendio ran out of the city hall. He ran blindly, passing thought moles, humans and dragons in his haste to get nowhere. The onlookers only stepped aside to let pass the running dragon.

His heart was full of grief with what he had done.

He had dismissed and ignored all the work that Ignitus had done: all the training he had endured… all the moments they had together… all Ignitus ever was… and hoped. It just seemed as if Incendio had just ignored and dismissed Ignitus, the last of his family. And by that action, he felt the true weight of his passing crash down upon him.

It stung his heart greatly. He was the only family he had left. But now, he was dismissing him. It hurt. He remembered all the moments he and Ignitus had ever shared. He just wanted a normal life… his life.

He didn't know for how long he ran, but when he stopped and looked up, he found himself at the entrance of the hospital where he had spent his healing after the battle.

Why should he come here of all places?

"Incendio?" he heard someone call him. "What are you doing here?"

Incendio turned to look and found Doctor Kelly. Her cheerful expression changed instantly when he saw Incendio expression full of grief.

"My god… Incendio, are you all right? What happened?" she asked as she quikly moved oward him with worry. "Come! Let's get you settled" she prompted him.

Incendio followed her without a question, not really thinking what he was doing. She led him into a room with a mattress. Incendio walked to the bed and collapsed on it, where he coiled himself, trying to isolate himself from the world.

"Incendio?" Kelly asked again. "What happened?"

Incendio turned to look at her. She held an expression full of worry for him. She moved closer and knelt beside him as she placed her hand upon his brow.

Incendio moved his head forward and placed it on Kelly's chest as he released the new wave of tears. Doctor Kelly, startled by this move, slowly moved her hand and started to pat his neck, trying to calm him down.

On Kelly's shoulder, Incendio wept for Ignitus death and because he felt he dismissed everything Ignitus had ever been and done… as if he never existed.

*******************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

The group followed Boulder thought the forest. Romeo, with the wound in his chest caused by the arrow, was cleaned and stabilized enough to continue the journey, although on a vehicle with Mike and his twisted ankle. They group walked at a leisure pace. Some chose instead to go on the vehicles.

Cynder was walking next to Spyro, and both of them were just behind Boulder. Torch was having a good time having an excellent ride with a nice view atop the green dragon's back.

"How far?" Spyro asked.

"We are near" Boulder informed them as they started to enter a more rocky terrain.

"Halt! Who goes there?" a voice came out of nowhere.

"It is I, Boulder" the green dragon answered.

"Boulder?" the voice said.

Then, a dragon with deep blue scales came out from behind some trees.

"Did you find little Torch?" he asked. He hadn't yet seen the rest of the group behind boulder.

"Yes, I did Blizzard!" Boulder answered as he turned to allow the blue dragon see Torch.

The blue dragon's face lit up when he saw the small red dragon jumping and running up and down Boulder's back.

"Marvelous! It is so good to see that you actually managed to find him. With the apes attack and all the confusion, we thought he might have slipped away from the battle zone. We feared the worse when we suddenly heard loud noises and explosions in the distance"

"I heard them too" Boulder said a little thoughtful. "Nevertheless, that that was what leads me to him"

"Well, no matter now. You have returned safe and sound with little Torch. It was lucky that you found him"

"That wasn't the only thing I found" Boulder proclaimed as he stepped aside, revealing the tired expedition of dragons and humans.

Blizzard looked very surprise to see the assorted group. But his face also lit up when he noticed Shockwave standing amidst them.

"Shockwave! Well, this days has been full of surprised, both good, and bad" Blizzard explained.

"Has something bad happened?" Spyro asked.

"We should not speak of this matter here" Boulder interrupted. "Come! Let us continue" he prompted the group.

The expedition followed him as Blizzard remained behind, standing as a sentry. The ground was starting to go uphill, and the terrain more difficult to traverse. The humans had to leave the vehicles behind and start climbing on foot. Unfortunately, Romeo had to remain behind due to his chest wound and Mike because of his twisted ankle. Jason and Douglas also remained behind to give them company.

They continued walking until they came across a dead ape.

"Whoa! Friend for yours?" Ramirez asked sarcastically, pointing at the ape.

Boulder looked at the dead ape with some disgust before continued his journey uphill.

"We were attacked by late afternoon by a large number of apes"

"Really?" Cynder asked. "Why would they want to attack you?"

"I would want to speak of it in a more private place"

"Very well then. How did the battle went?"

Before boulder could answer, they arrived at a clearing amongst the woods and it revealed a disturbing sight.

Signs of battle could be seen everywhere. There was a lot of blood on the ground from all the apes that lay dead on that clearing. The smell of flesh starting to rot could be picked up. Blast marks from the four different elements that a dragon could breathe were also present: chunks of ice, a rock that was out of place, a piece of burned land, and small deep charred holes.

"We have been victorious in our battle" he said with a tone that indicated strength and pride in his clan.

Cynder looked beyond all the corpses and saw some there were a few wounded dragons. These ones were being attended by other dragon, presumably some friend. Boulder shook his head as he saw the wounded dragons.

"We can't keep it up forever"

"You mean this was not the first attack?" Spyro asked, worry in his voice.

"We will discuss this once we are comfortable"

They passed the battlefield to get to their objective. They tried to give the corpses a wide berth, however. Their line of path brought them near the wounded dragons. They looked up with wide eyes as they saw the humans walking. Then, after the initial shock passed, they gave snarls.

'_No doubt they saw them as apes like Warfang did'_ Cynder thought.

When they saw they were walking amongst dragons, they stopped their snarls and aggressive behavior, but they eyed them warily.

"Miller" Cynder herd Parker called for the healer's attention.

"Sir?"

"See what you can do?" Parker indicated the dragons. "Jason, you help him"

"Yes sir" both of them responded as they made his way to the wounded dragons.

When they were close to one red dragon, this one snapped at them and gave a growl from deep in his throat. The humans backed away a little bit.

"They are just trying to help" Spyro said to Boulder.

Boulder looked back at Spyro and began to stare into his eyes; searching from something. It was thus for a few moment when Boulder was satisfied with what he found. He turned to the injured dragon and gave a small nod. The aggressive display the red dragon had cooled down somewhat and allowed the humans to approach him.

The remainder of the group continued walking. Soon small squeaks were heard. They cleared a particularly big tree when they saw a group of three small dragons. They were all playing fighting a mock battle under the supervision of an adult female dragon.

Little Torch jumped up and down in excitement atop Boulder's body when he saw the other small dragons playing. He decided to have a little fun of his own and jumped from the high perch atop Boulder massive body and glided down. When he landed, he stared to run toward where the fun was. The other small dragons were somewhat surprised from his arrival, but soon enough, Torch was included in their game.

As for the adult dragon, she looked up when Torch appeared and saw Boulder with the humans. She looked confused with the humans, but a squeak from the fighting hatchlings brought her attention back at her task. With a smile on her face at the safety return of Torch, she kept her watch on the hatchlings.

They finally arrived at a cave in which Boulder entered. Shockwave entered without any second thoughts. Parker, Ramirez and Jackson looked hesitantly at each other at the mouth of the cave. With a little prompt form Spyro and Cynder, they stepped inside.

As they advanced, Cynder started to difficulty seeing what was ahead of her. Apparently, the humans also had problems because she heard one of them fall.

"_Mierda!" _she heard Ramirez say. "Anyone got some light?"

"Yeah! Here" Spyro answered before breathing some flame.

"GAH! NOT THAT TYPE!" Ramirez exclaimed, giving a jump backward to avoid Spyros fire blast.

In that brief time of lightness, Cynder saw that the cave was just that, a cave full of rock and earth on all sides. Fortunately, the tunnel they were walking they were in had only one direction, so there was no getting lost underneath the mountain.

"Sorry!" Spyro apologized.

"Next time, aim that fire breath of your somewhere safe before someone gets burned!" Ramirez admonished. "Now, Lieutenant, you got a flashlight? Mine got broken during the fight"

"Yeah! Got it!" Parker exclaimed before another source of light appeared.

Parker held some kind of black stick from which white light came out of one of its end. It provided good illumination to a very far distance. The downside, it was that only covered a small area. Jackson also procured another light device and with that, it was enough light to proceed safely.

They continued the tunnel for a while until they arrived at a large cavern illuminated by a big fireplace. Several dragons were already there, including Shockwave and Boulder. All new and dragons were around Boulder and Shockwave. They seemed very existed and asking every question that they could come up with.

The three humans and the two dragons went toward where the cheerful group was. When one of noticed the group of humans, he cried the alarm.

"APES!" the red dragon that had noticed them shouted.

Immediately, the rest of the dragons turned and regarded the newly arrived party with more surprise at finding the humans in the midst of the dragon clan, that in anger that they would show the battlefield.

But that did not last long. The one that cried the alarm took a deep breath and prepared to turn to ash the interlopers without any regard that Spyro and Cynder where there. Before he could release his elemental attack, Boulder smacked his head with his tail. The flame the dragon shot from his mouth went toward the ceiling where it warmed the cavern considerably.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Boulder shouted at the group to clam them.

The assembled dragons looked at Boulder with surprise.

"Leader! Apes are here!" a yellow one tried to warn him.

"I know. They are here under peaceful intentions and shall not be harmed"

"Boulder?" other dragon asked.

"There strange apes are called humans. They got nothing related to the apes we fight except physical appearance. They come here in friendship, and I want them to leave as such. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Leader" the dragons acknowledged.

Boulder turned to the humans.

"I apologize for the reaction these dragons had toward you" he apologized.

"That isn't new" Jackson huffed. "That is becoming almost routine. Honestly, I think someone should have come up with something more original than APE to call us by now"

Boulder didn't know how to respond to that.

"Never mind" Jackson finished lamely.

"So… why don't you make yourselves comfortable" Boulder said as he sat neat the bonfire that stilled burned in the center of the cavern.

The dragons just sat where while the humans looked around to sit someplace. When they found none, they just sat on the floor next to Spyro and Cynder.

"Let's start by your names, shall we?" Boulder suggested.

"I'm Lieutenant Parker. The black skinned one is Jackson and the one you had fun with is Ramirez" Boulder nodded at each name.

"Spyro"

"And I'm…" Cynder halted the introductions.

Boulder looked at her curiously as Spyro looked at her with comprehension.

"I… I'm Cynder" she finished, waiting for their host reaction.

"Cynder? You mean… the Black Serpent? The Terror of the skies?" one dragon backed away from her.

Cynder sighted sadly. "Unfortunately"

At this, the dragons shot their eyes open with surprise before they had a chance to regain their senses and attack Cynder. Fortunately, Spyro arrived in her defense.

"She is not the same Cynder that hunted dragons in the past. She was corrupted by Malefor to do his bidding. She cannot be held responsible by the actions she couldn't' control"

The dragons stilled seemed reluctant to just let her be.

"You stole many lives. Killed innocent dragons, including children"

"I know I hunted and killed dragon without mercy in the past. That is something I am not proud of… and that is something I would like to forget. If I could change the time and avoid all of those deaths, I would; even of it cost me my life"

Cynder remembered all the dragons she killed mercilessly during her reign of Terror. She had killed many dragons that only wished to be left alone. She also killed families and lovers without hesitation. She remembered she used like to torture their prey by killing a dragon in front of their loved ones. Or a small child in front of their parent. Just for the sake of torture and pain.

She also remembered how much she enjoyed it when she was at the service of the Darkmaster. She laughed in delight at their prey's suffering. But now, she looked back at them with revulsion and disgust. How could she ever have enjoyed those things?

Cynder gave and involuntary shiver at the dark memories. Spyro leaned against her side and nudged her.

"Don't worry Cynder. You have already made this world a better place by getting rid of Malefor"

Cynder gave a smile at his attempt to cheer her up. Of all the things that had ever crossed her path, Spyro was without a doubt the pest thing that has ever happened to her.

The older dragons gathered together and talked in low voices amongst themselves, no doubt deciding on what should be done with Cynder. Shockwave was also included into their conversation; most likely asking him if she could actually be trusted. From time to time, they turned to look at her and Spyro and how Spyro tried to console her.

Then, the dragons finally came apart.

"Cynder! We have talked and decided that you shall not be harmed" Cynder's face lit up at Boulder's announcement. "But you will have to remain here, under constant guard for the time being until we can gather some more information"

"Very well" Cynder sighted.

Spyro tried to protest, but to no avail. The older dragons had already made their minds. Still they reassured him that they would look at her case more.

After that incident passed, the normal reunion took place again.

"Now… Shockwave" Boulder turned to the young electric dragon that was a member of his clan, "why don't you start with your story after you left the clan. We were most worried"

"Well, I just flew away for some days searching for the city of Warfang. Nothing important happened until the apes captured me"

"The apes captured you?" Boulder seemed suspired at this.

"Yes. For days I was their captive, suffering all of their abuse" Shockwave trembled at the memories.

"And the crystal? Do you still have the crystal your mother gave to you before you left?" Boulder asked with almost a desperate tone.

Shockwave seemed very surprised at this.

"Yeah! I still got it" Shockwave said as he made the yellow crystal appear. When Boulder saw it, he let out a sigh of relief.

"That is good to know"

"What's with this crystal, Boulder? I thought it was just a family heirloom" Shockwave said.

"So did I. That is… until the apes attacked"

"What do you mean?"

"Shortly after you left, an ape party came and attacked us. We beat them back; but after they retreated, one of them shouted that they wanted the crystal. With the description he provided, we knew that it was the crystal you had. We said that we did not have it, but they didn't believe us and the attacks still came. We have been attacked for several times already"

"Do you know why they wanted it?" Spyro asked with an alarmed tone.

Cynder knew what he meant about it. Shockwave also looked at Spyro. Both of them had seen the transparent crystal that Spyro found. Also, both of them had heard his dreams about the crystals. They both crystals were somehow related and that the apes wanted such crystal was disturbing.

"Why do you ask?" Boulder looked suspicious.

Slowly, Spyro looked out the transparent crystal that he had found long ago. At the sight, Boulder eyes opened up with wonder.

"Incredible! I have never seen such a crystal! Where do you found it?"Boulder asked.

"In a buried and destroyed temple west of Warfang. I got reasons to believe these two crystals are connected somehow. If you know where the yellow crystal was found and take me there, we might be able to understand there gems better"

"Well, I wasn't alive when it was found; and no one knows where it was found" Spyro seemed dismayed by this. "However, when I was young, an elder who found it explained the place they found it"

"Could you describe it please" Spyro asked as he put away the crystal.

"When the elder was young, he and a friend of his found it during one of their explorations in their area. They found a large and strange opening in the side of a mountain near their camp. Curious about it, they entered. When they entered, they found themselves inside a building of some sort. Then, they arrived at a large room. It looked like a temple of some sort, or a very important place. Most of the place was destroyed purposefully or worn out due to time, but a few dragon statues and painting could still be seen.

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other, knowing it was the exact same description of the temple in which they had found their crystal.

"As they continued their exploration, they saw a strange dragon statue. They described it in detail, but I can't remember it. Anyway, this statue held the crystal Shockwave hold now. I recall the elder saying that the statue was damage somehow. So, they took the crystal and went home after their exploration finished. Does that description satisfy you?"

"Yes… it does. We found our crystal in a temple with the description you gave us. But it still does not answer the question of what are these crystals… nor its purpose. Hmmm… I wonder what the apes would want with these crystals."

"Well, they said that they wanted it for their master"

*******************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

An ape walked down the long tunnel toward his destination. Torches lit up the passage as the lone ape passed. He cared not for the scenery, nor the shadows that his body and the flickering flames did, nor of getting lost.

No, his mind was on the conversation he was going to have.

He arrived at an open cavern lit by many torches. Stalactites and stalagmites protruded from the floor and ceiling, like the pointy teeth of a huge creature. On the other end side of the cavern, black and huge chasm could be seen. Its darkness seemed to have the power to swallow or the light and goodness from this world. Several lights flickered further ahead, on the other side of the chasm.

But he cared not for the beauty of the cavern. His only object of interest was a dark crystal over a piece of carver rock near the abysm. It was just a piece of normal dark gem… nothing special about its looks.

He slowly approached it and when he was near, he knelt in front of the dark gem.

"Master!" the ape said humbly.

At first, nothing happened. But then, the dark gems slowly started to glow.

"Who disturbs me?" a cold voice that could not forgive the slightest mistake emanated from the dark gem. As he said this, the gem glowed with a faint dark light.

"Master… I bring news" the ape managed to say past his knot in his throat.

"At last! I was getting bored. What is the news from the surface?"

"Not good Master. Warfang… The siege of Warfang had ended"

"Has the city been taken?"

"I'm afraid not Master. The dragon managed to be victorious in the last battle, ending the siege"

"WHAT?" the voice that emanated from the gem was so loud that dust fell from the ceiling, covering the cowering ape. The dark gem, and the rock beyond the chasm, started to glowed very bright, making the ape close his eyes at the intensity. "Why was the city not captured? I sent another army to deal with them! Why has the city not been razed to the ground?" the voice seemed infuriated, because small tremors could be felt all around the ape.

"The dragons received reinforcements at a critical moment after the walls were breached. They helped turn the tide of the battle" the ape all but whimpered.

""I shall crush them into oblivion! I shall grind their bones until nothing but dust remains!"

"Master… I'm afraid there is more!" the ape wished he didn't have to say this.

"What?" the voice said, with half his mind to rip the covering and weak ape before him as the light receded.

The ape could see some faint glow on the other side of the deep chasm. There were several apes with mining equipment digging a long tunnel in the rock, and they were looking in their direction with interest.

"We… uh… well… a few days ago, an ape arrived to our camp "the messenger brought recovered his attention. "We thought nothing out of it at first, but he slipped that he had captured a dragon"

"Get on with it!" the entity inside the gem threatened.

"Yes Master! Well, the ape told us we tortured him, that this yellow dragon that his company captured carried a yellow gem, just like the one you had us look in this nearby tribe of nomad dragons"

"The crystal? EXCELLENT! Give it to me" he ordered.

"Unfortunately Master, before the captain could return with your treasure, these same creatures that helped the dragon in Warfang destroyed the camp"

"And the crystal?" the voice sounded low and very cold.

If his master received the answer he didn't want to hear, the ape knew things would go bad. But the ape also knew that if he lied, things would go even worse.

"I´m afraid we lost it"

A huge roar resounded across the place, the limited space of the cavern making the sound deafening enough to make blood start to trickle out of the ape's ears. The small gem, and beyond the chasm began to glow with such intensity that one could even feel the heat emanated form it. Also, rock started to come loose of the ceiling. A particularly large piece of rock fell down and hit the ape directly in the head, killing it instantly.

When the roar died and the glow from the small dark gem and beyond receded, a seemingly deathly silence covered the cavern.

"Remove this filth form my presence" the gem ordered.

At his command, two huge apes armed to the teeth and wearing big and bulky black armor appeared form out of nowhere. They rushed to the body of the dead ape and lifted him up. Then, they left the hall at a fast pace.

The dark entity fumed. This was bad news indeed. Things hadn't gone as he had expected. The purple dragon had robbed his victory when it was within his grasp.

But that was nothing to worry about. Although he was not present with that little setback, he still could control his minions. He continued the siege of Warfang by sending another army. He was sure the city would be demoralized with the enemy reinforcements and the continued battle over time. But he knew that the blow would be when they knew that the purple dragon's victory would not be the end of the war. He chuckled at how foolish and naïve those foolish dragons were.

'_As if such things could stop me'_

He was so sure of his victory. With the reduced number in the stronghold of Warfang, and being demoralized, victory was certain. But then… these… these creatures… arrived from nowhere. With the first reports he heard, he thought nothing of them, thinking he would deal with them later. But they had proved a nuisance since the early days. They destroyed several of his scouts and regiments of apes. Then, they snatched the crystal when his forced had finally acquired it. And Lastly… they went and engaged his forced in Warfang to help the dragons, thus ensuring their victory.

It was just too many problems these creatures caused to his plans to ignore! How he despised them for hindering his plans to absolute dominion of this world. But he despised the dragons that had opposed him for too long even more.

But how could he defeat them in these circumstances? He had lost too many forces recently.

"Oh my. Pondering too much are we?" a new voice came.

"What? Who are you? Show yourself" the dark gem ordered.

"As you wish" the newcomer said.

Darkness started to move from the places where darkness was strong. These, shadows, moved as if they were liquid toward the center of the chamber. But out of this shadow, started to rise a hooded creature holding a wooden stick for support.

"Who are you?" the gem ordered threateningly. "How did you get past my guards?"

"Your guards are a bunch of fools, easily misled. As for who I am, let's say I'm an admirer. And let's also say that I have reason to see that you accomplish your task at world domination"

"Oh!" the dark entity inside the gem exclaimed interestedly.

"I have been watching you for a long time. I must admit that I had to address some issues and complication of my own, I skip a few months in my watch. I must say that I thought that you would have this world in your paws by now but, alas, I was mistaken. I must say that I'm a little bit disappointed in you" the newcomer said with a little competent.

The gem gave a deep growl at this.

"Don't speak to me with that tone. But to give you an explanation, there were some complications. Nothing that I can't handle"

"Anyway, I want you to succeed, as I said earlier. It would be in my interest if you destroyed the dragon race and all of its allies. Seeing as you have some complications, I am willing to be of some help"

"What kind of help?"

"Apart from being a good advisor, I have lived long to have acquired a lot of knowledge; knowledge in the dark matters that may be of great benefit to you. Like, for example… I have been doing some experiments with dark energy in a lair of grublins. I have infested their queen, allowing stronger, fiercer and a lot more resilient offspring that any other lair. As a token of mutual benefit, I shall tell you its location and allow you to use them as you see fit"

After the explanation, the dark entity inside the gem pondered the offer. He saw the benefit of such cooperation immediately.

The dark gem pulsated with every chuckle that its identity made. At first, they were weak and slow, but it increased in their intensity until it became full laughter; the laughter of a madman that appeared to have received the answer to all his problems.

As the small dark gem pulsated, so did the background… beyond the chasm. With each pulsating laugh, the rock illuminated the area, revealing that the rock beyond the chasm was not a rock, but a huge dark gem… the very same type that stood on the pedestal.

The pulsating light also revealed several apes with a lot of mining equipment. They were carving a long and deep tunnel in the gem, going toward its center, were a solitary, winged and seemingly muscular figure was frozen and trapped in the center of the earth.

The dark being that resided inside the crystal was waiting to be released… and ready to have his revenge.

*******************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

**Author's notes:**

Here we are.

It appears Ramirez had a soft spot for kids. I wonder the impression he will make to the small ones with all his contraband and smuggling? But at least he seems nice with them.

Incendio is in tatters! Ignitus death has finally caught up with him. The guardians asked of him to become the next guardian… but young Incendio refused. He wants a life for himself… to be seen as Incendio, not Ignitus. What will the Guardians do? And Incendio? I guess not many saw that coming. I mean… in every Spyro story I have read, dragon JUMP at the opportunity to be a guardian. I just wanted something different.

The group has found Shockwave's clan and the mysterious crystal that they found in the first chapter make their way once more into the story again…. But….. JUST WHAT ARE THESE CRYSTALS?

A dark crystal with a dark entity seemed to be very pissed with the humans for having unknowingly ruined his plans. And this dark entity was visited by an even more mysteries being that appeared out of the shadows and was willing to help. Who is he? Why does he want to help? At the last part, it is revealed that this dark entity trapped inside this gem is in fact a part of a bigger piece. The apes have uncovered a creature trapped inside a dark crystal in the center of the earth. (Guess who is it?).

Personally, I liked the chocolate scene. I have long waited to do that scene… where a small kid tries chocolate. Also, the 'Like if I had been stepped upon' speech sent me laughing. I would like you to tell what scene you liked and I will consider placing more of such scenes. (Any scene from the story thus far). Or, if you want me to put some kind of me, tell me!

Well, as always, I appreciate comments.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's notes:**

Here is chapter 20. It took some time, but I finally did it. I put here three scenes (or rather, actions and conversations) that I wanted really wanted to put in. To find out which, read the notes at the end.

Disclaimer stuff and all that and copyrights.

*******************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

**Spyro: Origins_Chapter 20**

Spyro sighted as he walked in the forest that had become the home the clan of nomad dragons. His paws snapped and crush any leaves and sticks that were littered around the forest floor. A cool breeze flew around him, bringing many scents from all around the place. The sounds of nature surrounded him too. Crickets sang to the night from wherever they were hidden, as well as the rustling of leaves as they were moved by the wind.

It seemed such a peaceful place; a nice place to live in.

"It seems so peaceful, does it not?" Cynder, who was walking beside him, asked out loud.

"It does!" Spyro agreed heartily.

The meeting with the leaders of the dragon clan had not lasted long. Boulder had to take care of the clan after the attack of the apes. Spyro had not had time to ask them about Flash and Nina, his missing parents. The humans decided that they would all get back to the vehicles and prepare. Prepare for what, Spyro didn't know.

Parker, Ramirez and Jackson walked away and left. Shockwave had also left them as well, saying that he wished to see some friend and relatives. Spyro and Cydner were left alone.

Not that it mattered really; Spyro was really enjoying this little walk with Cynder.

The sound of the twig snapping under someone weight made Spyro rethink his words. He would be enjoying this little walk more if it wasn't for some unwanted company. Spyro looked behind him and saw two dragons were following him, or rather, Cynder.

This was the guard Boulder had said he would place around Cynder. They were a prudent distance away as to not interrupt Spyro and Cynder, but they were always watching. Most of the time, Spyro could not see them thought the foliage of the forest, but he knew they were there and from time to time, they made their presence known. Spyro wondered if there were more dragons following Cynder that he had missed.

With a sigh, Spyro returned his eyes to the sky through an opening in the canopy. He saw that the sun was starting to begin its decent.

"We should check on Parker and his team" he suggested.

Spyro and Cynder walked somewhat, the dragon guard following unseen, until the two dragons reached the human vehicles. A small fire was burning and heating some of the food they brought.

"Spyro! Hey buddy!" Ramirez exclaimed as he saw the two young dragons approach.

"Hello everyone" Spyro greeted. "How are you doing?"

"Fine. We are getting all the things unpacked to spend a comfortable night. Or as much as we can, anyway"

"The night? But there is still light?" Spyro asked curiously.

"We want to be ready and not mount camp later on"

"Oh"

"So, now that we are here" Cynder put in, "what are you going to do?"

"Well, Parker wants to leave tomorrow morning"

"What? Tomorrow?" Spyro asked with surprise. "But we just got here. Won't you stay for a while?"

Spyro was rather surprised at this; he had expected them to stay for at least some days. The humans had fun to have around, cracking jokes often and speaking funny nonsense. They things they did seemed so strange and alien. They had been good company during the journey, ignoring the fact that they were earthbound.

"Don't worry Spyro, I would love to stay" Ramirez said cheerfully, trying to lift the purple's dragons spirit. "Have a nice break and have some fun. And we have some pretty nice neighbors too. They like being social and love to chat"

Ramirez pointed with his thumb somewhere behind him. When Spyro and Cynder turned to look, they saw two dragons were watching over the encampment from some distance away. Their expressions were serious and they also looked that took their jobs seriously. Not the chatting type, that was for sure.

It appeared that Boulder also had some distrust for the humans.

"Ramirez!" Jackson shouted from near the fireplace.

"Sarge?"

"Get your ass moving and get more firewood. The one we have is running low"

"But I'm busy! Why don't you send Alec instead?"

"I told you, so I want you to do it"

"But Sarge…"

"NOW!" Jackson barked.

Ramirez then turned to the dragons.

"I guess I'll catch with you guys latter"

And with that, he left grumbling with himself.

Spyro looked as Ramirez left and disappeared in the forest. Spyro saw how a blue dragon that was watching them began to follow him. With a shake of his head, Spyro looked for Parker as Cynder went and lay down by the fire. Spyro found him and he saw he was checking on the body of Desmond: the unfortunate human that had died in the battle just a few hours ago. He saw the sadness on Parker's eyes as he looked at his dead soldier.

Parker gave a sigh as he closed his eyes. Then, he reached his hand towards Desmond neck and removed something form them. Spyro saw that it was just a few pieces of metal.

"I'm sorry" Spyro said in a low voice.

Parker looked up and saw that Spyro was watching him. After a few moments, he returned his gaze upon the dead figure.

"Thanks" Parker answered in a low voice.

"I should have protested in your coming in this mission. I should have urged you to stay. I knew that this could be a dangerous mission, but I was happy that you were coming"

"It's not your fault" Parker looked back at Spyro.

"But you needn't have come on this mission"

"I know. But we chose to"

"Still…"

"Spyro… sometimes just things happen" Parker interrupted him as he looked again at Desmond.

"Even still, I'm sorry"

"So am I" Parker said. "You see… every time I lead men into battle, I wonder if some of my men will die in it. I lead and order men, and the men follow my orders… but sometimes during the battle, one or two… or more get killed. Every time I look to the dead faces of my fellows, I wonder if I sent them to their deaths… I wonder if I made the right decision… I wonder if I could have done something to prevent their deaths. That is the weight of being the leader of a group, Spyro; knowing that your decisions may get some of your friends killed"

Parker gave a sigh and opened his hand to reveal the metallic things he removed from Desmond's neck.

"What is that?" Spyro asked at the sight of the strange pallets.

"Dog tags" Parker answered.

"And what is that?"

"After a battle, sometimes it is difficult to recognize the dead. We use this as to identify them. It also holds some medical advice in case he is injured"

"So, why are you taking it away from him?"

"It is customary for the leader to take in a pouch all of these dog tags from the fallen soldiers, as evidence that the man is, in fact, dead"

Spyro looked at the grey dog tags and he managed to look at the inscription on it. He couldn't read the human's writing, but he knew that it held Desmond's name in it.

"Are you planning on leaving?" Spyro asked.

"Yes, we plan on leaving tomorrow morning" Parker answered as he covered Desmond's face with a cloth and stood up.

"Why?" Spyro asked a little dismayed at that.

"First of all, we have wounded. We have to get Romeo back" Parker had said as he pointed to Romeo.

Romeo was lying down on some sort of mattress on the ground. At the sound of his name, he looked up and gave a small wave in their general direction.

Spyro understood Parker's decision to leave and could not refuse that they had a point. Romeo was still injured and in need of some medical help.

"Can't you send one of your vehicles back and the other remains here?" Spyro asked hopefully.

Parker gave a sigh before answering.

"We were sent out to find this particular clan of dragons, and we have done so. Now, we have to go back, and continue our main mission"

"Which is what exactly?" Cynder asked as she made her way toward them.

"Explore. Discover" Parker answer with a small smile in his face.

Spyro felt a little downcast, but he agreed that it was for the best.

*******************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

Ramirez was picking up wood from the ground forest for the fire. The fire would heat their meals and give warmth in the night. It made sense to have a stockpile as to not go looking for more wood in the middle of the night.

Still, Ramirez grumbled under his breath at the task. The Sarge should have ordered someone else to do it.

He bent to pick up a large chunk of wood. As he was about to grab it, some sort of mice ran from underneath it. Giving a yelp and a huge jump, Ramirez dropped his load to the ground at the sudden appearance and automatically, his hand went to his sidearm. When the mice retreated under a tree trunk, Ramirez patted his chest, trying to calm his fast beating heart. That little rodent had given him quite a scare.

"Jesus!" he sighed. "Oh man…!" he complained at all the wood he had drooped.

With a sigh, he knelt and began to pick up one stick or chunk at a time. Ever since the sudden appearance of the little dragon when he was just about to make his natural necessities, he had been a little bit jumpy at every rustling of leaves and movements that he caught with the edge of his eye.

As he was picking up what he had dropped, he thought he heard some rustling from behind. His training kicked in and he dripped the wood he was picking up, jumped and picked out his handgun, ready to shoot.

But there was no one there. Nothing was out of place, not even a single leave moved.

After making sure he was alone, he holstered his weapon, feeling a little bit foolish.

"Maybe I'm going crazy" he said out loud. "Who wouldn't in a world like this… full of magic, dragon and who know what else". He then looked at the wood he had dropped. "Oh man…!"

He proceeded to pick up again what he had dropped. After he had gathered all the wood and placed them in his arms, he made his way toward the camp.

As he walked, he got the feeling a funny feeling. He felt like some little weight at the back of his neck that made the hair there stand on edge. He felt that he was being watched.

Ramirez stopped and looked around, trying to identify the one who was stalking.

Nothing.

Ramirez turned around and continued walking, thinking that he must be imagining thinks. But the strange things didn't stop there. He listened hard, and he managed to hear some footsteps behind him. Every time he stopped, the footsteps stopped; and when he turned, no one was there.

His thoughts went to a dragon that was following him; making sure he caused no problems.

'_Yep… that must be it' _he said in his mind.

Still, the nagging feeling that he was being followed was starting to get on his nerves. He turned back every time and so to try and see if he could catch a glimpse of his follower, but it appeared that he was unlucky.

Determined to see this mysterious watcher; and making him work a little bit more trying to following him, he dropped his armload and started to run. Sure enough, he soon heard the rustling of leaves behind him as the dragon tried to follow. Ramirez only chuckled to himself.

He didn't run long; he just wanted to annoy the dragon. But as Ramirez saw a huge tree up ahead, he decided on a new plan. He ran toward the tree and circled it until he was on the other side, where the pursuer couldn't see him. Instead of running forward, he jumped and grabbed the lowest branch he could reach.

He managed to climb the tree high enough until he was covered by the lower branches and leaves. And he did it fast enough with all the years of experience from climbing walls, trees and roofs in his childhood.

He was just in place and properly hidden to see a blue dragon run past the tree at full speed trying to catch up with the fleeing human that now hid in the tree.

As the tail of the dragon disappeared thought the foliage and the heavy stomps of the running dragon ceased to be heard, Ramirez gave a long and loud laugh at his victory. How would he love to see the face of the dragon when he realized he lost his trail! And better still, when he returned to his superior, or whoever was in charge for keeping watch of the humans, and report that he lost him.

He jumped from the trees and landed with a hard. It was time to get back to the camp; he had already wasted too much time having fun. With a smile on his face, he turned on the direction of the camp when a thought hit him.

"The fire wood! Oh man…!" Ramirez whined.

He ran back at where he had dropped the wood. He knew what Jackson would say if he returned empty handed; he would get shouted at and being told what a scum and a worthless piece of shit he was. Once he arrived, he proceeded to pick it up.

Once he had the wood back safely on his rams, he turned back to the camp.

He was having a smile as he thought of the blue dragon still chasing him. Still, the smile didn't last long as he began to feel the sensation of being followed again. It appeared the dragon had already figured out he was chasing ghosts.

He looked back and he didn't see the dragon that was supposed to follow him.

He thought of making the dragon chase after him again, but decided against it. He was already late for Sergeant Jackson tastes as it was.

He tried to ignore the presence that was following him, but it soon became an annoyance. Ramirez felt the presence getting closer and closer, and it got annoying. He somehow knew that it wasn't the blue dragon that he had misled. This was another different entity.

He turned around again and saw nothing.

With a shrug, he turned and walked back at camp. It was normal for the dragon not to be seen. Still, he somehow felt that the presence felt somehow different, and he felt it getting closer, almost threatening.

Dropping his load of wood, he turned really fast as he upholstered his weapon.

This time, he heard a small pipe as he turned, and managed to get a glimpse of a small red dragon's head get behind some bushes.

Ramirez looked confused toward where the red head had disappeared. The bush was small and it was hard to hide something big. That's why; Ramirez managed to see a red tail protruding from the green foliage. It was waving this way and that on the ground somewhat excitedly.

"Torch?" he asked more to himself.

Ramirez waited a little bit more at where the dragon had hid. Then he saw a small yellow horn slowly appear followed by red top head as the dragon tried to take a little peep from his hiding place. Ramirez caught a glimpse of Torch's eye of the same color at his horn.

When little Torch saw that Ramirez was still watching in his direction, the little dragon hid his head fast again to avoid being seen. But unaware to little Torch, his tail was still in plain view. But the best thing was that Torch didn't know he had already been discovered.

'_What is that little dragon doing here?_' Ramirez thought as he continued to watch where Torch hid.

Ramirez walked toward the bush and used his hand to move some branches to give him a good view of the dragon. When he uncovered the little dragon, they found themselves staring into each other faces. Torch let out a squeak in fright and hurried out of his hiding place.

He ran as fast as his four little legs could carry him, but he didn't go too far away. He just made some distance between him and Ramirez. When Torch was far enough, he turned back and looked at Ramirez.

Ramirez gave a small smile at the little dragon antics. But he had to get to camp.

Decided that he would get back camp with no more delays, he turned back and his eyes fell on the firewood.

"Oh man…!" Ramirez groaned.

*******************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

It was starting to get late and the air was beginning to feel cold. The humans were starting to get ready for dinner, chatting with each other.

Spyro was next to Cynder as they basked in the warmth that emanated from the flames of fire that was in the middle of the camp. They were laying with each other, content only to be in each other presence. Both dragons were watching the humans trying to raise a tent in which they would sleep. Spyro smiled at how they struggled and bickered with each other on how to put it up.

"Seems they need some help" Spyro said.

"That's what I like about you" she said as she leaned against him and put her had underneath his chin, "always eager to help"

Spyros's hearth began to beat faster as she made her move and felt her weigh against him. He felt her body warmth though his scales. He was so content to be near her.

"Well, I guess that is just me" Spyro said.

"And I would have it any other way" Cynder answered back as she gave a small lick along his cheek.

Spyro's heart missed a beat a he felt her tongue pass his cheek as his face contorted into that of happiness. Cynder gave a small giggle as she saw Spyro happy shocked reaction at her small kiss.

Spyro looked at Cynder with wide eyes. He moved forward and panted a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Cynder" he said.

"And I love you also, my purple dragon" she answered back, making Spyro grin.

They stood there for a few minutes, enjoying the warmth and happiness that both of them provided thought their love. Although there were some humans doing their business nearby, the dragons were left unmolested, allowing them to have some time alone and for each other.

Cynder recalled back to their days after they had confessed their love for each other a few days ago. They had also shared their first kiss that day too, making it a day to remember. Afterward, there had been many things that required their help to have much free time for each other. And that rarely free time, was usually ruined by Glacia when she arrived or other things popped that required their attention.

Still, they found some time to be alone together during those days.

A crash and a lot of cursing emanated from the humans that were trying to raise the tent. Apparently, they had put it up, only for it to come crashing down and their bickering started anew.

Spyro gave a small sight, having their moment ruined.

"Maybe I should help them". He stood up and proceeded to help the humans.

Cynder, on the other paw, remained where she was. She smiled as Spyro stood to help the struggling humans with the tent. Unfortunately, after a few tries with the sticks and tent flap, Spyro found himself also struggling with the tent, making Cynder laugh under her breath.

"About God damn time!" Jackson shouted.

Cynder turned and saw that Ramirez had finally arrived from his task at collecting some wood. Cynder noted that it had taken a lot of time for Ramirez o return from his trip just to pick some wood.

She also noted that the small red dragon that they had saved from the apes some hours ago was following Ramirez. He seemed to stalk Ramirez as he ran and jumped from hiding place to the next, trying to avoid been seen.

"Where have you been? You were supposed to be here a while ago. You sure took your sweet time to get here"

"I was delayed Sarge" Ramirez tried to defend himself as he pointed to the little dragon behind him. Jackson didn't find the argument valid.

"I'm not interested in your excuses, and I don't care if I interrupted your playtime with him. You have the first shift tonight, and if I'm not satisfied, I will kick your ass until you can't sit down for a week! AM I UNDERSTOOD?"

"Awwww… _mierda_" Ramirez groaned.

"What was that?" Jackson turned sharply and with a glint in his eye.

"I mean, YES SIR!" Ramirez replied at the hidden threat.

Jackson left to continue to whatever he was doing as Ramirez shook his head. Cynder felt some pity for him. It wasn't his fault that little Torch delayed him.

Ramirez went to the fire pit in the center of the camp and dropped his wood nearby. After he dropped his load, he looked toward where the dragon sentry stood, watching. Ramirez gave a small smile as he watched them.

Just then, Cynder heard some heavy footsteps coming from outside the clearing in which they were in. She saw how a blue dragon dashed toward where the other dragon vigilant stood. He seemed to report some urgent news, because he seemed agitated. When he turned toward the camp, his eyes bulged and his jaw fell open in surprise.

Cynder saw from the corner of her eye how Ramirez waved at the newcomer with a huge grin plastered across his face. At this friendly greeting, the blue dragon snorted some icy mist from his nostrils in hostility. This only made Ramirez laugh with delight.

Cynder guessed by Ramirez's and the guard's expression, that the human had done more than pick up firewood and run into little Torch. Cynder could only guess.

Another crash and screams of surprise caught Cynder's attention. She turned to o find that the tent that Spyro and the humans had been trying to put up, had come crashing down upon them. The tent flap had covered Spyro the trio of humans, adding to the confusion of those trapped underneath.

"Just who was the 'genius' that designed this things?" she heard someone say from underneath, followed by a string of choice curses.

She heard some laugh from other humans who were watching. She herself gave a few laughs as she identified the horns and wings that protruded from the tent. Unable to hold so much movement, the tent flap ripped, leaving the very annoyed occupants free.

"I'm going to sleep in the car" one of them said gravely as he stomped away.

As he left, new people arrived.

Boulder entered the clearing in which the group was resting. He was followed by some dragons, including Shockwave. They must be important or elderly dragons that decided on what should be done by the clan.

"Hello there!" Boulder greeted as he approached.

Spyro stood up immediately from the wreckage as he approached.

"Boulder" Spyro greeted.

"How are you holding up?"Boulder asked as he looked around the strange human encampment.

"Apart from having some troubles with the tent; fine" Spyro replied as he made his way toward him.

Cynder also stood up from where she was and went toward the dragon leader. However, two dragon guards interposed themselves and prevented Cynder from taking another step. Spyro noticed the motion. He seemed surprised and shocked.

But before he could say anything, Boulder ordered the two dragons.

"Let her pass" he commanded.

The two dragons, reluctantly, left their positions and allowed Cynder to pass. Still, each of them gave a low growl as she passed.

"Sorry about that" he apologized. "Spyro, I know I left in a hurry during our last meeting, but I had things to attend to"

"It's okay" Cynder reassured the leader of the dragon clan. "Your clan had just been attacked. You needed to make sure everyone was okay"

"That is why I have come here. I know that you wanted to speak with me some more. I have some time before I leave, so, ask the questions if you have them"

"Thanks. First, what have you decided to do about Cynder?" Spyro asked immediately after Boulder finished the statement.

Cynder gave a small smile as he looked at the purple dragon. He always tried to protect her from any injustice and harm.

"Yes, we have" Boulder cut her thoughts. "According to Shockwave, she has 'redeemed' herself. She will be allowed to move freely, but I will still have a watch on her as long as she remains; just as the humans will"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence" Jackson shouted the sarcasm form the nearby fire pit when he overheard the dragon's conversation.

"Any other question?" Boulder asked as if Jackson retort had never happened.

"Yeah" Cynder said. "Will you come with us to Warfang?"

"I'm afraid not. We have always lived this way, and we are not about to change now"

"I think it would be wise if you at least moved your clan somewhere a little more near" Spyro suggested.

"That could happen, but it remains to be seen" Boulder answered back. "Anything else?"

"One more thing" Spyro said in a somewhat low voice. "Have you seen, or heard, anything about dragonflies in the last three years?"

Cynder was started by this. She had forgotten about Spyro's parents and the fate she hoped they had avoided. She felt shame on herself for forgetting that the most important person she cared for had a missing family.

She gave a look at Spyro. His eyes shone with hope; hope that these dragons have heard some rumor or have seen his family. But his eyes showed more things. He also showed happiness that he might finally know where they might reside. But underneath all the hope and happiness, fear stirred. She could see it clearly. His eyes show fear of hearing the answer that he didn't want to hear.

Boulder was surprised and confused about this unexpected question.

"Why do you ask?" he inquired curiously.

"I have people I care about a lot amongst them" Spyro simply said.

Boulder still remained somewhat confused until Shockwave intervened.

"He was raised by dragonflies" the electric dragon said. He was paying a lot of attention to Spyro, because he knew what the question meant for the purple dragon.

"Really? I must hear about this Spyro" Boulder said excitedly, but then stopped when the leader saw Spyro's expression. "Oh! Well… um… If I recall correctly, they lived in the terrain that surrounded the temple"

"YES! Have you heard anything else? Anything regarding their movement in these last three years?" Spyro asked hopefully.

"Um… I can't say I paid much attention to them. I doubt my clan has either. We used to move in other areas; away from the temple" Boulder said solemnly.

Cynder saw how the hopes of Spyro came crashing down all around him. His expression changed to that of despair and loss as he hung his head in defeat.

Cynder moved closer to him and tried to console him.

"Don't despair, all is not lost" she tried to rise him up.

"I just can't help it. I can't bear the thought of losing them" Spyro said.

"Sparx might have better luck in Warfang. Please, Spyro, do not despair, It tears me apart to see you like this"

Although he was not crying, he was downright downcast. And Cynder felt his pain right in her gut. She wondered what she could do to cheer him up.

"I'm sorry" Boulder said solemnly. "I think it is best if I leave"

He turned to leave, when he turned his head to something that caught his attention. Cynder also turned to look.

She saw Ramirez sitting near the fire pit, eating a small brown bar. But what was interesting was that little Torch was trying to sneak on him. He walked slowly, keeping his front part of his body near the ground and his rear part remained high.

Then, Ramirez snapped his head sharply and glared at him. Torch gave several small jumps, looking for a place to run, as he piped. Then, he ran toward a small bush in which he darted in. A few moments passed before his head slowly rose from concealment.

Ramirez smiled as he returned his attention back toward whatever was doing. Almost immediately, Torch left his hiding spot and started to sneak toward the human. Just as he was about to reach Ramirez, the human turned. Again, the small dragon jumped with a squeak, and ran back toward the bush.

"Odd" Boulder murmured.

"What is odd?" Cynder asked.

"Torch. I have not seen him this playful for a while. And what's more, he usually is shy with everyone expect those than he know. I wonder why he seems so at ease with this human"

Cynder saw how Torch tried again to sneak on Ramirez, only to be caught again.

"What?" Ramirez asked as if confused. "You want more chocolate?"

Little Torch only gave a blink of his eyes as a response.

"All right!" Ramirez said.

The human grabbed his pack and took out form some sort f box. Out of the box, he picked out another bar that he called chocolate. Ramirez offered it to the small dragon. As soon as it was within reach, the dragon immediately took it and, like before, proceeded to destroy its wrapping and devour its contents. Like last one, it disappeared down his gullet father than the eye could see.

After Torch finished his meal, he looked expectantly at Ramirez as he crooned.

"No. Only one" he said as he put away the box of chocolates in his pack.

Torch insisted by piping up and bumping his head against Ramirez, but the human was already convinced not to give him another one.

The sight brought a smile to Cynder's lips, as well as Boulder's.

"It's been hard for him, losing his parents" Boulder informed.

Cynder's smile disappeared from her face. So many dragons have been killed in the war.

"Well then, I guess we should leave and let you rest" Boulder said.

"Thanks for the information" Spyro said, still downcast.

"My only regret is that it wasn't the information you were hoping for. Have a good night"

The group of dragon turned around and left.

*******************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

After a delicious meal from the human supplies, the group went to sleep. Most of the humans slept in some tents they had assembled, they rest in the vehicles. Only the unfortunate Ramirez sat in a rock in a semblance of guard thanks to Jackson's orders. Little Torch, not wanting to leave Ramirez when sleeping time came, had slept next to the human.

Spyro and Cynder decided to sleep next to each other, sharing their space and warmth. Cynder was in dreamland while Spyro could not conceal sleep. He moved this way and that, trying to get in a comfortable position, but to no avail. The murmur of the dragon that kept watch could be heard in the silent night.

Spyro sighed. The news that this dragon population did not have any information about dragonflies had hurt him left him perturbed.

He missed his parents. He missed the usual humming her mother Nina did while she was content. That happened a lot when she was busy mending her clothes or preparing food. He missed his responsibility talks his father Flash gave to him. He even missed Sparx sarcastic comments!

He missed his whole family.

Spyro sighted and turned trying to get into a more comfortable posture once more.

But he shouldn't lose hope. Sparx might have had better luck searching for his parents in Warfang. A lot more people lived there that might have heard something. He needed to know what happened to his parents.

He had at first planed on staying some days here with the clan, but the information of his parents' fate was too much to resist. Spyro decided that, like the humans, he would return to Warfang tomorrow.

Spyro turned to look at Cynder. The moonlight shone upon her jet black scales. Her body slowly rose and fell with every breath she took. Her body was long and sleek, making her a very capable and excellent flyer.

Spyro gave a small smile. He couldn't believe how lucky he had been to have someone like Cynder. True, she was evil when he had to face her, but then, only good had come out of her. True, there were some females back at Warfang, like Glacia; but he would not trade Cynder for any one of them; he would have no other. She understood him better than anyone else.

She was the only thing that was holding him from falling in pieces. She had always been there for him when he needed her. She meant a lot to him. No one, not even his family went that much to him as Cynder did. If she lost her, he didn't know what he would do. She was his life.

Spyro gave a small smile as he remembered that day when they shared their first kiss. I had been marvelous. The memories made him even love more. He was very lucky indeed to have Cynder by his side.

Slowly, as not to disturb the sleeping Cynder, he crept closer still upon the sleeping dragoness. He pressed his flank against Cynder. She involuntary gave a happy sigh in her sleep as she tried to move closer to Spyro. He could only smile at the action.

He slowly moved his head and planted a kiss in Cynder forehead, making the sleeping Cynder smile.

"Thanks for everything Cynder" Spyro whispered to her. "You mean a lot to me".

With that, he tried to curl as much as he could around Cynder, sharing as much of his body with her. In that position, and with Cynder being the only thing in his mind, he promptly fell asleep.

*******************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

"Move it your lazy ass over there and break your back hauling those supplies to the vehicles! And do it fast 'cause I wanted it five minutes ago!" Jackson shouted at the humans as they hastily prepared for their departure the following morning.

The humans hurried this way and that as they prepared to leave. Many dragons from the clan had come to see the humans depart.

"Are you sure you won't stay?" Boulder asked. "You are welcome to stay. The sight of the purple dragon comforts my people, and we could use a young dragon like you in our clan"

"Thanks, but no thanks" Spyro answered.

"Won't you reconsider?" Boulder tried to change his mind

"I need to know what happened to my parents"

"Hmm… I understand, and respect that. Family is very important to you as it is to me. I would endure a lot of pain and do anything to ensure their safety."

"Thanks" Spyro murmured.

"Very well then. Have a safe journey back"

The humans had had already finished packing their equipment and they had already loaded it in their vehicles.

"Get your packs and get ready to leave. MOVE!" Sergeant Jackson barked again.

All of the humans got a hold of their pack that still hadn't been loaded on the back of the vehicles, and went to say good but to the dragons.

"Well, here we are" Parker said as he approached the dragons. "I guess we should leave now. Should you require any assistance, just go to Warfang and ask for us"

"We thank you for the offer" Boulder appreciated it.

"Well then, we'll see each other around" Parker said. "Get aloft and we'll follow you on the ground" he told Spyro and Cynder.

"Right" Spyro acknowledged. Then he turned to Boulder. "Farewell. If you hear anything that might be of importance, let us know at Warfang"

"We'll do" Boulder promised.

Spyro and Cynder began to turn when Shockwave gave some tentative steps forward.

"Shockwave?" Cynder asked, confused at his sudden appearance.

Shockwave seemed confused also. He looked back toward where the dragon clan stood, and then back to Spyro and Cynder.

"Shockwave? What are you doing?" Boulder asked when he saw the young yellow dragon. "You are not planning on leaving again, are you?"

"I… I don't know" he answered. Shockwave looked back at the clan leader. "I don't know" he turned back toward Spyro and Cynder, as if asking them the question if he should accompany them.

Cynder understood what he meant with that look and answered.

"We don't force you to come" she offered.

"I know! It's just…"

"Just what?" Spyro asked.

Shockwave remained quiet.

"Shockwave, why do you want to leave?" Boulder asked. "You know that we some muscle to move some thing now that we are about to travel to another place"

"I know!"

"Then why the hesitation?"

"I don't want to leave! My family is here!" Shockwave said.

"But?" Boulder prompted him.

"But I also want to go with them"

"You don't have to come if you don't want to" Cynder said once again, trying to ease the turmoil in Shockwave mind. "You don't have to please us by following us"

Shockwave paced for a few moments, looking at his clan and then at the humans and Spyro and Cynder. Suddenly, he stopped.

"I'll go. The human freed me form the apes. I also wanted to know the purple dragon, and now that I have, I can't leave him. But also I got the feel that, whatever this group has gotten into; I am already part of it"

Boulder, a little serious about the decision, nodded. He seemed to hold some sadness is his eyes.

"Very well then. Remember that you are always welcome her if you want to return"

"Thank you sir" Shockwave thanked him as he went to stand by Spyro and Cynder.

"Farewell" Boulder said.

Spyro, Cynder and Shockwave walked where the humans were loading the final packs into the vehicles.

"Ready?" Spyro asked.

"Almost!" Jason huffed as he walked past them with some equipment.

"What? Are you tired?" Romeo teased from his already comfortable position in the vehicle. He didn't have to work since he was wounded. "I haven't even broken a sweat!"

"If you weren't injured" Jason growled, which caused Romeo to give a small laugh.

"HEY! Get out of there" Ramirez suddenly shouted, gaining everyone's attention.

Ramirez had grabbed a red dragon tail as the small dragon looked inside a human pack full of supplies. When Ramirez finally pulled his head out of the bag, he lifted him up in the air until he was looking directly in his eyes. Little Torch's eyes were full of childhood innocence.

"Can't get enough chocolate, can't you?" Ramirez asked him.

Torch only tilted his head. The humans continued their loading of supplies, although they watched with a faint smile while the dragon clan looked very closely at every movement the two made.

"You know, those things are going to make you fat. AND will give you too much energy like last night. I had to suffer your extra energy until you finally fell asleep"

The dragon tilted his head the other side.

"You don't understand what I am saying, do you? I don't even know why I am talking to you"

Just then, little Torch took three small sudden and shallow gasp of air and sneezed really hard, on Ramirez face. The unfortunate human closed his eyes at the sudden air as he was covered by saliva and mucus from the small dragon.

A full blown laughter erupted from the human ranks and the dragon also tried, unsuccessfully, to stifle their laughter. Spyro and Shockwave also gave a full blow laugh while Cynder covered his mouth with a paw as she smiled wildly.

Ramirez slowly opened his eyes and looked at the small dragon in his hands. The dragon, with a strange smile in his face, crooned. Ramirez slowly let the dragon down and then he, with a hand, swept all the saliva and mucus from his face.

"All right" Ramirez said a little bit serious. "I guess you won't leave me alone unless I give you another chocolate. Okay". Ramirez procured another piece of the chocolate from one of his pouches. "But this is the last one. Hey?"

He gave the small bar to the dragon, who promptly take it and went away running.

"Stop giving him chocolate Ramirez. You will make him fat" Alec shouted.

"And speaking of chocolate, why don't you give us some?" Carlos, the human medic, asked.

"Can we have one too?" Spyro asked, the smile still n his face.

The humans had some very delicious food, and ever since he had tasted human food, he had acquired a taste to it.

"Fine. I have several of them left on my pack" Ramirez agreed to share the tasty treat.

He went to his pack, where he hid the chocolates. He knelt and opened the pack, from with, he procured a box. He opened the box and looked inside. After a few moments, he closed it down without further ado with a serious expression and without taking anything from it.

"I'm going to kill that kid" he whispered.

*******************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

**Author's notes:**

I intended this to be a little more funny part of the story before I continued. Trying to put up the tent… Torch and Ramirez… Jackson's sarcastic comments... and some other things.

I liked this chapter (as all of the previous ones).

The scenes that I really wanted to put are: Where when little Torch was playing following ('without being noticed') Ramirez. Another part was the last one, when Ramirez made the comment of killing the kid. That's because Torch stole all the supplies of chocolates in Ramirez pack (I would be pissed to).

This chapter was primary comical, although there were some of a more serious nature like taking the dog tags). Also the fact that there is still the missing family of Spyro.

Three things I like to say before I finish… Ramirez and the firewood do NOT get along… Torch is going to get FAT from eating all that chocolate… and as always, comments are appreciated.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's notes:**

HEY! I'm back!

Sorry for the long wait in this chapter. Collage had been hard and time consuming, as well as work. Not having the will to write at some moments does not help either. But I have finally finished this chapter.

I hope that it is well worth the wait.

Disclaimer stuff and copyright.

Enjoy.

****************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

**Spyro: Origins_Chapter 21**

They took flight and the three dragons started their way back to Warfang. The humans followed behind on the ground with their vehicles. The group had left with high spirit and with a sense of heart purity, except Ramirez.

He had fumed for a while form the insolent little dragon who had dared to rob him. He had tried to find Torch. He had looked everywhere in the small time they had before they left, but the small dragon seemed to have vanished. The defeated human could only return to the vehicle when they were about to leave.

However that action had displeased him, it was in the past, and he allowed himself a chuckle or two when the topic came to be mentioned.

That was good, because an hour after they had left, the radio the humans had given Spyro before they began moving, crackled to life.

"_Lieutenaaaaaaaant. We have found a stowaway in our vehicle_" Spyro head Jason say.

"_Say again_!" Parker answered.

"_We got ourselves an unexpected passenger_"

"What? Who?" Spyro said trough his radio, making Shockwave and Cynder look at him in surprise.

"What is it?" Cynder asked.

"The humans say they got an unexpected passenger"

"What? Who could it be?" Shockwave seemed puzzled as he looked down, to where the human's vehicles were.

When Spyro repeated the question trough the radio, Jason refused to answer, saying it was better to come and see. Being very curious about this mystery, the trio of dragon glided rather fast toward where the two human's transports had stopped.

"What the hell is this all about?" Sergeant Jackson asked as she stepped down for his vehicle.

"Sir" Jason said. "Come here and look"

Jason went back to the vehicle and opened its rear end. Spyro saw that inside were many supplies and other things from all of the human equipment.

"What's in there?" Spyro asked, not seeing anything out of the ordinary.

But before Jason could answer, Spyro caught a glimpse of something red moving. His eyes snapped towards it as the red thing buried and hid in all the supplies.

However, Shockwave identified what was the thing in there… or rather, who.

"Torch?" Shockwave was genuinely surprised when he said the little dragon's name.

At the mention of his name, the little's dragons head popped from behind a small carte inside of the vehicle. At seeing a friendly face amidst the strange environment, Torch leapt from the vehicle and ran towards Shockwave.

Spyro, as well as everyone else, was surprised at the strange and unexpected appearance of the small, and full of mischief, dragon.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Shockwave asked, surprised at the appearance of the small dragon.

Torch looked up at Shockwave and piped an incomprehensible sentence.

"Why did you hide in the vehicle Torch?" Shockwave sighed.

"So, what now?" Jason asked.

"We have no choice; we have the return him to the dragon clan" Parker answered. "They might be desperate trying to find him"

"You mean, go back again? All the way?" Douglas asked with disbelief.

"We have to"

The humans groaned at the notion of going back to where they had just left. Frankly, Spyro wasn't thrilled at the prospect either. But it had to be done.

Just then, Ramirez stepped forward, toward little Torch. The small dragon noticed the sudden movement and turned to look at him. Ramirez gave a smile that spoke volumes of what he had in mind. Nothing good, that was for sure. Torch, when he saw and identified Ramirez, looked guilty for the first time in his otherwise innocent expression.

He knew.

Ramirez started to take some deliberately slow steps toward Torch as his eyes grew wider. Torch lifted his gaze as he followed the human that slowly approached, and began to show a fearful expression of what the human will do.

Ramirez stopped just in front of Torch as he snapped his fingers. The small dragon just gave an audible gulp.

****************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

Spyro walked in the cobbled streets of Warfang in a depressed mood. They had arrived two days ago at mid afternoon, much to the elation of the citizens. The humans had left to report to Colonel Flanning while Spyro reported to Terrador and the other guardians.

Spyro had told them they had found the group, and of what they talked about. Spyro also mentioned the ape attack and what they had been looking for. And worse… who they were working for. Spyro guessed who the 'master' was, but he hoped he was wrong.

The guardians were very disturbed by this, and began asking Spyro, Cynder and Shockwave question after question. After the guardians had finished with them, they started talking of possible actions. Whatever this new evil was, they could only prepare for the worst. Spyro heard the guardians talking of sending scouts to do some reconnaissance, and start preparing for another war, and possibly another siege.

After that, the purple dragon went looking for his foster brother, Sparx, who was also searching for their missing family. They had originally intended to travel together in their search for Shockwave's nomad clan, but after they had found what had happened to the swamp, their previous home, they separated in order to cover more ground in their search for their parents. Spyro really hoped that Sparx had better luck at finding a clue of their parents' fate than Spyro had.

When he found him, they stood staring at each other for a few moments. The unspoken question was sent and received by both of them. Spyro knew by the look in Sparx eyes, that the dragonfly hoped that Spyro had better luck than he did.

Their parents remained missing.

Sparx told Spyro of what he had done while they were apart. The dragonfly had asked the guardians if they could do anything to help in his search. They had agreed to make questions in other cities that might know something, but nothing had come up yet. Even Hunter, his cheetah friend, had gone to Avalar Valley to investigate in the populace there.

Depressed and tired from the journey, Spyro went to his room to rest until morning. Although he wanted to remain unmolested in his own room, Cynder arrived. She had managed to lift his spirits somewhat and she even managed to force him to eat something.

Next morning, the sun had risen again past the horizon and Spyro, along with Sparx, began asking questions in the big city. They kept their search for the missing family of dragonflies. Cynder, being true to her word of helping them, accompanied them too. But their luck hadn't changed for the better.

Also, the next day, they spent the morning searching; and when noon arrived and the group didn't have any luck in their search. That's why Spyro was downcast.

"Spyro…" Cynder tried to talk get his hopes up, "You must not quit. Not many know of dragonflies, and they are small enough for people to miss their movements"

"I resent that" Sparx retorted, his usually sarcastic self was back, although not that strong.

"But it seems such an impossible task" Spyro said. "It's such a big world"

"Everyone said that it was impossible to defeat me when I was the Terror of the Skies" Cynder said a little bit too serious. This caught the attention of Spyro. "Everyone said it was impossible to defeat Malefor, the Darkmaster; and yet, against all odds, we succeeded. If we managed to do the impossible, we can surely find your family"

Spyro digested what she said and had to agree that it was true. Everything seemed so dark and with no exit on both occasions. But; after a lot of suffering and sacrifice, he had managed to save the world on both occasions. If he could do that, surely he could find where his parent where.

"You are right, Cynder" Spyro replied.

"Of course I am" she agreed with a faint smile on her face.

"It's just that I am too worried about them. I always do when someone I care for in danger"

"And that is why I like you so much. But you worry too much"

Spyro gave a half smile at that. Cynder knew her batter than anyone else and she was a source of wisdom in trouble times. She also was the voice of reason when Spyro was going to do something rash and stupid.

They continued their walking across the streets. Warfang had been under a great deal of reconstruction after the siege. Many building that once were damaged had been repaired and the once proud towers were being reconstructed.

The small leisure walk they were taking was peaceful. Their path took them to a garden where plenty of flowers were cultivated, and where the green sprung from the ground, and some trees provided shade when a couple wished to get out of the sun.

"Come on! Let's enjoy the peace in this place" Cynder giggles as she stared to walk feaster towards an out-of-the-view tree.

Spyro, with a smile of his own, dashed after her. Sparx only hovered over one spot, shaking his head as he saw his younger brother play.

They chased each other around the garden for a while in their game of tag. Neither of them wanted to take the game to the air, since both of them liked the way the grass felt under their paws, as well as they liked the scent of flowers in the air. Besides, they wanted some privacy.

They laughed with delight at the simple game as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

When they got tired of chasing each other and their game of tag ended, both of them settled under the shade of a tree. Cynder leaned her body against Spyro as he stood strong and proud, bearing her weigh against him. The cool air of the afternoon blew past them and cooled them down from all the exercise.

"This is a beautiful moment" Cynder said.

"Yes it is" Spyro agreed whole heartedly.

She looked up at him and he looked back at her. The look on each other's eyes spoke of adoration for the other soul they shared this moment with. Both of them gave a sheepish smile. As if driven by an unseen and powerful force, but of them started to get closer to each other, staring at each other, not that they wanted to impede this unseen force.

Both of them closed their eyes as they inched their way forward, toward each other. Then, they met their lips in a kiss.

"Oh… I think I'm going to puke" Sparx complained as he saw them.

Spyro and Cynder broke their kiss immediately. They had completely forgotten about the dragonfly in their moment. Both of them were somewhat embarrassed at the show they had given Sparx.

"Uhhh… could we have a few moments" Spyro said a little embarrassed.

Sparx just continued to hover there without saying anything, looking a little serious about the whole situation.

"Alone?" Spyro tried to give a hint.

Sparx gave an over exaggerated blink.

"Please?" Spyro asked. "Come on Sparx!" Spyro complained. "Leave us alone for a while"

"No one appreciates me or what I try to do" Sparx finally exclaimed as he raised his hand in the air helplessly.

"You now that is not true" Spyro protested. "We both really appreciate you"

"Hmph!" Sparx huffed. "Fine! I'll give you your 'alone' time" he fumed as he slowly flew away.

Spyro and Cynder watched as the yellow orb of light that was the dragonfly, disappear around the bushes until he was out of sight.

Cynder gave a small sigh of contentment as he reclined her weight against Spyro and rested her head against his shoulder. Spyro, for his part, could not complain of what she did as he draped a wing around her, covering from the outside as well as brining her closer to him. He also reclined his head against her, so his head was in contact with Cynder's.

Cynder gave another sigh of contentment as she felt though her scales the warmth the body of Spyro emanated.

"Such peace…" Cynder whispered.

If any such words could describe what both felt at the moment, and that of what surrounded them… those were the words.

They spent who knows how long in that position: Cynder reclining against Spyro, while he covered her with a wing. The cool noon breeze that came rushing though the garden enveloped them. The scent of flowers impregnated the air, as the slow wind released their fragrances for the two lovers. The sunlight made his presence known as it filtered though the leaves of the tree under which the two lovers sat. The rusting of the leaves made harmonious music as that same breeze moved them.

Both of them stood there, content only by having each other presence near as the harmony of the garden surrounded them. A source of confront and peace.

Such peace…

They were beginning to dose off, when the harmony of the place was stuttered by a twig snapping.

Both Spyro's and Cynder's head snapped toward the sound, breaking their intimate positions. When Cynder saw the cause of the disruption of the harmony, she gave a low growl in irritation and anger.

Glacia stood there, near the two lovers.

"What are YOU doing here?" Cynder asked menacing.

Glacia shot Cynder a really cold look before disappearing and her usually 'spoiled princess' look came back to her.

"Why Cynder… I just wanted to welcome Spyro back from his journey" he said somewhat nonchalantly.

"Well, you just have" Cynder said coldly. She couldn't wait for Glacia to leave them alone.

"And remain ignorant of all the things that he did while he was away? He traveled far and long; and I'm sure something must have happened of interest. You traveled far and endured many hardships in his journey. Something must have happened. Won't you tell me, Spyro?" she asked with a somewhat innocent expression.

"Uhh…" Spyro hesitated. He took a quick glance at Cynder and saw her staring back with a murderous look. "Uhhh. There is not much to tell really" he said, hoping to avoid any conflict.

"Come on!" Glacia complained as she moved at an astonishing speed and positioned herself next to Spyro and reclined against him. "Tell me everything" she said in a seductive whisper.

Now, Spyro found himself in an uncomfortable position. He was trapped between to dragoness wanting his attention. On his left, was Cynder; and on his right, Glacia, reclining against him. Cynder had receded from her position reclining against Spyro when Glacia had appeared, but now, Glacia was trying to make as much body contact with him as possible. Spyro, feeling uncomfortable with the situation, tried to lean away from Glacia as much as he could without moving from his spot.

Meanwhile, Cynder was seething with envy. Her jealousy and disgust were sky high, in realms she had never felt before. Her marvelous and wonderful moment with Spyro had been ruined with the sudden appearance of the second dragon she hated the most! And now… this sorry excuse of a dragoness had dared… DARED… not only ruin her wonderful and peaceful moment, but intrude on it as well… AND recline against Spyro when she perfectly knew what both of them were doing before Glacia arrived.

Cynder's eyes were ablaze and one could nearly see the inner fire from them as if it fire ball were ready to shoot out of them. Her murderous and full of rage look was something that world send even the most strong hearted people fleeing away in terror. If her fear element manifested itself from her eyes, this would be it.

Spyro was beginning to really become nervous.

"Come on! What happened of interest?" Glacia urged. "Where did you go?"

Spyro turned to look at Cynder, hoping that she would come with any ideas; but Cynder was too angry to think straight. She was hyperventilating as her gaze was fixed solely on Glacia.

"Uhhh…." Spyro tried to think. "Well… I… I mean, we got sent out to do a mission for the guardians and…"

"A mission from the guardians?" Glacia feigned surprise. "Ohhh… how exciting! To be entrusted with such an important mission"

By every second, Cynder's self restrain was breaking under the intense pounding it was receiving from all the actions and words spoken by Glacia. It would not be long before it gave away.

"I… ah… uhm… it was not… that much of a really important mission. It was just a search for some dragon with the help of the humans"

"Hmmm… not only a brave and adventurous warrior; but also a good leader"

And then, Glacia gave a small lick on Spyro's chin.

Cynder's eyes shot open as her self-restraint shattered completely at such an action. This was the huge drop that spilled the overflowing glass of water.

'_THAT'S IT!' _she yelled inside her mind.

Cynder stood up and moved her body between Spyro and Glacia. Both dragons seemed suspired at her sudden appearance between, but Cynder didn't care. She pushed Glacia away from Spyro using her own body.

Glacia was shoved with so much strength and, been in the position she had been, couldn't keep her paws under her. She fell to the ground with a 'thump'.

However, the aggression was not meant to be harmful, because Glacia stood up and shot a dirty look at Cynder with cold eyes.

What is your problem?" she asked coldly.

"You are my problem!" Cynder shot back just as cold.

Glacia gave a long and low hiss at her words. But Cynder wasn't finished.

"You have been too trouble and too much of an annoyance since you arrived. You have been doing everything you want without regard for the others"

"You are just jealous that Spyro likes my company" Glacia snarled.

"He was perfectly well before you arrived with me"

"I don't know why he insists on keeping seeing such a low life as you. Why… you are the 'Terror of the Skies', 'The Black Serpent', Malefor Greatest General! I can't even imagine what he sees in you"

"He sees something past the surface of what everyone else sees; something greater that you could even begin comprehend"

As the two dragonesses continued their verbal attacks, Spyro, had retreated some steps, taken aback by the hostility both females showed each other. The dragoness seemed to have forgotten that he was there as they spoke of him.

But the situation was heating up rapidly. Soon, it would escalate to the part that blows may be released.

"Calm down!" Spyro tried to placate the enraged dragonesses, but they were not paying him attention. "Girls… please, calm down!"

He was being completely ignored as the two dragonesses were growling, snarling and shouting nasty things to the other. Spyro looked frantically from one dragoness to the other as each of them spoke harsh words. He still tried to calm the two of them, but it was being a futile effort.

"You are a stuck-up, spoiled, full-of-herself dragoness. Why… the only person you ever care about is you. It's no wonder no one likes your company" Cynder said a little bit coldly.

"Listen to me you little bitch…" Glacia started to say in anger.

"ENOUGH!" Spyro shouted as he put himself between the two opposing forces.

Both dragonesses seemed surprised at his sudden interruption and appearance, but neither of them said anything.

"This arguing is pointless!" Spyro exclaimed as he looked at both dragonesses.

"Yes it is" Glacia agreed wholeheartedly as he got closer to Spyro. "This one is not worth my time. Come on, Spyro, let's go somewhere that has not been tainted with her presence" she said with an air of nobility that Cynder detested so much.

Glacia moved her tail and tried to wrap it around Spyro's foreleg, gently tugging in indication that they should go.

"Huh? What?" Spyro asked confused as he felt the tugging in his foreleg.

But Cynder saw this, and she was not letting Spyro go that easily. She moved forward and raised a paw with the intention on stomping Glacia's tail to make it release Spyro. She brought it down with all her might, trying to cause the spoiled dragoness as much pain as she could.

"GAH!" Glacia gave a squawk in pain and surprise as she felt her tail being crushed. She released Spyro's foreleg in the when the sudden impact came. Glacia turned with a murderous look at the one who had offended her, and her rage intensified when she saw Cynder snickering.

"Come on Spyro" Cynder said to the still confused purple dragon. "We don't have to stay here to have a good time"

Cynder moved next to Spyro and tried to guide him away from the place. He looked at her with wide eyes, but he followed as she started to walk away.

"NO!"Glacia shouted in rage as she saw Spyro move away from her.

She moved forward and tried get between Cynder and Spyro. Glacia shoved Cynder away, making her tumble back to the ground. Getting up from her position, Cynder turned to look at Glacia with murder in her eyes.

But Cynder had enough. With a small growl, she ran with all her might the small distance that separated them and head butted the ice dragoness square in the chest, sending her away and rolling on the ground. Slowly, the ice dragoness got up and turned to look at Cynder, emanating a soft and deep growl in her throat.

She dashed forward with the intent of talking Cynder to the ground, but with her agility and her refined reflexes from all the battles she had been in, Cynder evaded the attack with a side jump. But as Glacia sped past, she used her tail to smack Cynder in the face.

Glacia turned back once she stopped her momentum to look at Cynder and she snickered when she saw the small wound she had caused on her. Cynder turned to look back at the one who had injured, crouching in a fighting position as Glacia did. Both contestants looked at each other.

Spyro realized too late that the situation had spiraled out of control.

"Oh no!" he whispered before both dragonesses jumping toward each other.

They collided in midair and felt o the ground, where they tried to slash at the other. But they separated after a few moments and stood up.

"Girls… please, stop!" Spyro yelled to no avail as both dragonesses started slowly circling one another.

Glacia suddenly flung herself forward and Cynder crouched to receive her. Glacia feigned that she would attack from the left and catching Cynder off guard, when Glacia struck from the right. Cynder gasped in pain as the ice dragoness claws raked across the black scales of Cynder, making three long gashed. Then, Glacia pounced on Cynder as she still recovered from the attack, and pinned her to the ground. Cynder tried desperately to get up, but the weight of the bigger Glacia kept her pinned.

Spyro tried to interfere and break them up, but as he got closer, a tail from one of the two females lashed unconsciously and hit him in the face. He took some steps backward as he recovered from the hit.

Just as Glacia was to attack again on the downed Cynder, she lashed with her tail blade, stabbing Glacia on the shoulder. This caused her to recoil and give a few steps back as blood dripped from the wound. This gave enough room for Cynder to free herself and take a few steps away before facing her opponent again.

Cynder realize that Glacia was bigger in size and physically stronger than her, due to ice dragoness being older; but not by much. In a wrestle match, such as Glacia had intended just a few moments ago, Cynder would more likely lose. Cynder needed to use her agility and speed to stay away from being entangled, where Glacia could cause some damage.

As if to prove Cynder's reasoning, Glacia launched herself at Cynder at a fast pace, but she defy avoided the charge and slashed with her claws at Glacia's face. But Cynder underestimated Glacia's speed. She avoided her slash and tackled Cynder, making her loose her footing and fall on her back.

Glacia used that opportunity to jump atop Cynder, and with a roar, she bit into her shoulder. Cynder screamed in pain as she felt the teeth sink in her body. But before any more damage could be done, Cynder slammed her four paws up to Glacia's underbelly, making her release her grip and pushing her away. Cynder then stood up and turned to face the Glacia, who was standing up.

Cynder gave a quick look on the wound upon her shoulder. The bite marks could be seen! Several holes could be seen upon her flesh, indication that Glacia's teeth had pierced her scales. The injury stung upon Cynder's shoulder as blood tricked down her leg.

Turning back her attention on Glacia, Cynder gave a low and menacing hiss.

Now it was her turn.

"Please, you don't have to fight!" Spyro yelled as he got between the two fighters, but he was completely ignored.

With speed that rivaled the fastest of being upon this world, Cynder went around Spyro and ran toward Glacia. The ice dragoness was surprised by this sudden and direct attack that she lowered her guard. Cynder dashed past Glacia, giving her a long gash upon her side.

Glacia snarled in pain at the injury she had sustained; as she turned to face Cynder again. Only thing is that Cynder had broken suddenly to her right and continue running. She was just out of reach form Glacia's attacks as she ran around the ice dragoness.

Glacia was turning her head, following the fast movements of Cynder; but there was a moment when her neck would into turn any longer and had to turn her head all the way to the opposite direction to continue her watch on her.

But on that particular moment, Cynder dashed forward again, using Glacia's blind spot to attack. She moved forward and gave another slash, this one on her rear leg. Before Glacia could retaliate, Cynder moved safely away from her once again.

Cynder skidded to a halt as she turned to face Glacia, who had fallen from the injury.

"You don't have any opportunity against me, Glacia. I'm faster than you are. You should just get up and leave" Cynder advised.

However, the stubborn dragoness stood up and turned to face her.

"If you think you have won… you are gravely mistaken!" she said with anger.

Glacia took a deep breath and from her mouth, she expelled an ice shard. Cynder's eyes grew wide in surprise as she saw the chunk of ice coming toward her. The shard flew and with a soft thump, impaled itself on Cynder's side making her legs gave way under her.

Cynder saw Glacia put a triumphant smile on her face as she regarded the black dragoness on the ground. Cynder's mind was still in a kind of surprise chock. She had not expected that Glacia would use her elemental powers, but she had. Glacia was fighting seriously.

Slowly, Cynder forced her legs to hold her weight as she stood up. She had the small satisfaction of seeing Glacia surprise when she stood up.

"Ugh… why don't you just stay down?" Glacia asked somewhat annoyed that the fight must continue.

If Glacia wanted to play rough, the Cynder would happily comply.

A big cloud went overhead, blocking out the sun and extending a dim shade over the city of Warfang. Cynder turned to look up at it and gave an evil smile as some ideas crossed her head. If Glacia decided to use her elements, then so would Cynder. She also had some tricks of her own just for Glacia to expedience.

Using her shadow powers, she willed the shade that the tree emanated from blocking out the sun to come to her. Darkness covered her as if it were a blanket of the fines silk. Glacia's eyes bulged at the display of the shadow manipulation.

Cynder disappeared from sight behind the shadows and then, the darkness that surrounded her was released and they seemed to fall to the ground as water would have done. Only thing that remained of Cynder was the ice shard that had fallen from Cynder's body when she disappeared.

For a moment, there was an eerie silence. Glacia moved his head this way and that, hoping to catch a glimpse a Cynder. But there was no sight of her.

"Show yourself!" Glacia yelled, as she looked frantically in every direction.

Suddenly, Glacia was thrown some meters into the air as Cynder burst from the shadows underneath Glacia. The energy released when she returned to the normal word was enough to send Glacia flying in the air. As for the ice dragoness; she flailed her limbs and in an attempt to regain her balance whilst in the air. However, there was not enough time to make a full recovery and Glacia ended slamming down hard back in the ground.

"Give up! You can't possible win against me" Cynder tried to dissuade her rival.

With some moans of protest and pain, Glacia stood up again and turned to face Cynder.

"Never" she said barely audibly. With that, she took another deep breath and exhaled an ice shard that traveled toward Cynder.

This time, she was prepared and managed to avoid the attack. But Glacia wasn't finished. She took another deep breath and spat out three consecutive ice shard; which none of them hit the intended target as Cynder jumped away.

'_It's time to end this'_ Cynder thought.

She began running around Glacia as a really fast pace. Glacia had trouble keeping up facing her in a defensive position. Cynder dashed in and gave a small slice with her tail blade on Glacia's rear leg, but the stubborn ice dragoness will not give in.

Cynder continued running around her, taking this opportunity or that to get close to attack Glacia. However, all of these injuries she gave were superficial, because each time Cynder came, Glacia tried to counter-attack. If Cynder delayed any longer, she would receive a serious injury.

Glacia was starting to get blinded by rage by this type of attack, where she couldn't hit Cynder, while her opponent did. Glacia just couldn't stand it longer.

Taking a deep breath, she started to exhale ice shard at a fast rate at the fats moving target in hopes of getting a hit. However, she was only focused on her target, not on what was behind.

Spyro had to duck as he saw an ice shard flying at him, flattening himself to the ground.

'_This is out of control!'_ he thought to himself, trying to come up with an idea that could stop them without getting himself, or either of them hurt.

"Man, this two chicks sure want your attention" a familiar voice said above him.

He turned to look and saw that Sparx was hovering above him, looking at both dragonesses fight.

"Sparx! We need to stop them!" Spyro urged.

"WHAT? Are you kidding me?" Sparx seemed really surprised at Spyro's request. "Not a chance! Once I tried to separate two girls back home when they were fighting and I tell you now, big brother… I ended with a couple of injuries of my own without stopping their fight. There is no way I'm getting between two fighting females again… especially if both of them are large enough to eat me"

Spyro looked at Sparx and then at the two struggling dragonesses. They were surely in it. They had completely forgotten about him in their quarrel.

"So what do we do?" Spyro asked hopelessly.

"Let themselves tire out and enjoy the show" Sparx replied somewhat nonchalantly.

'_He's right. I can't just stop them without it ending badly'_ Spyro grudgingly agreed. He looked back at the fight before evading another ice shard that was coming at him.

Cynder was already getting tired of having been running around Glacia for a while as she evaded her attacks. She had to do something fast or she would run out of energy. She needed to end this without actually hurting Glacia.

Rapidly she formed a plan in her mind. Only problem was that she needed to get close to Glacia for it to actually work; but the state her opponent was in, it wouldn't be such a good idea to do it right now.

She needed an opening.

Glacia, getting increasingly annoyed by Cynder evasive maneuvers, finally had enough. She needed to send one wave of energy instead of a single shard to finally take down the black serpent. She took a deep breath and concentrated all of her energy in her maw. When she exhaled, not a shard came, but an icy cold mist. She didn't aim at Cynder exactly, she just wanted to make sure she covered all her immediate are. She rotated fast and covered all the immediate area around her in her blue white mist.

Cynder was engulfed in the icy breath with a yelp of surprise. The temperature dropped considerably in the vicinity when the attack ended.

Panting from breath, Glacia looked at her handy work. The mist was so heavy that one could not see more than an arm's length away. Surely Cynder must be an ice statue by now from all the cold wind she had expelled. With the vast area she covered, Cynder surely must have been hit.

With a satisfied smirk on her face, Glacia moved a little bit, trying to get away from the mist that covered the area. Suddenly, a string gust of wind cleared the mist from the area, and allowed Glacia to see Cynder, who was staring at her inches away from her face.

Without even a chance to allow Glacia to yelp in surprise, Cynder took a deep breath and shrieked for all she was worth. The piercing scream cut across the silence in the area like a hot knife thought butter; traveling across the city and making several heads of different species look up from what they were doing and look in the general direction the scream came from.

As for Glacia, the shriek that was blasted on her face, did more than just leave an annoying ringing in her ears. Glacia's pupils narrowed as she felt the fear as her heart began to beat faster that it has ever done in her life.

What she felt was no normal fear one encounter when facing an enemy or facing a difficult situation, more rather than absolute, irrational, primal, animalistic, thought clouding fear that left you standing there without any reaction…paralyzed. She was completely paralyzed as raw fear coursed through her body.

Cynder stop her scream and the loud shriek died away as the echoes that resounded did.

Cynder looked with contempt at Glacia as she stood there, paralyzed with her fear. Glacia was completely rigid and tense, unable to move. As if someone had activated some device, Glacia fell to the ground and started to tremble uncontrollably. Her paws covered her face as if that simple thing would protect her from the fear she felt. She was unable to rise again in that state.

The fight was over.

With a snort directed at Glacia, Cynder turned to look at Spyro. He, as well as Sparx, was looking at her with two big and bulging eyes. She gave him a toothy grin in his direction. The only answer Spyro gave was an audible gulp.

Some movement behind her caught her attention. When she turned, she found out that Glacia was trying to stand up. She was struggling to get up, the many injuries and the final blast of fear had finally taken its toll on her.

'_Won't she just give up?'_ she wondered.

"That is enough!" Spyro shouted before Cynder could do anything.

Glacia was still struggling to get up. After a few moments, she managed to get her body above her legs, but she still stood on shaky legs.

Spyro, being concerned for Glacia and her injuries since she had received the worse end of the deal, went up to first her.

"Are you all right?" he asked worriedly.

With a small smile, Glacia answered.

"Yes, I am now that you are here" she said in a low voice"

Spyro gave a small flinch as she said those words. He knew that he needed to make things straight; both to prevent another fight and to finally make it know to Glacia"

"Good to hear that" Spyro said somewhat relived, but he needed to say it now. "Listen… Glacia, I have to say it now. You see…I like you, but not in the way that you want me to. I know that we are good friends and all that; but the thing is… you want something from me that I just cannot give you; you want those same feeling you feel returned to you by me. But we still can be friends" he added as an afterthought.

Glacia looked with wide eyes at Spyro, as if she could not believe what he had heard. Spyro knew that what he had said had stung her so continued talking.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, but that is just what it will have to be… just friends. I know that it may be hard for you, but I'm sorry; I cannot be what you want of me."

Spyro felt horribly bad for having to do such a thing, but he needed to do it. Slowly, tears began to well up in Glacia and he could only imagine what Glacia could be feeling.

With a sudden sob that Glacia tried to suppress, the tears finally broke free and she cried. Before Spyro could say a word, Glacia had turned and started running away as tears leaked free from her eyes. She went behind some of the bushed of the gardens and she was gone.

Spyro hung his head, a raging of emotions coursed trough him. He had deliberately hurt someone else's feelings; but not that he had a choice. Well, he 'did' had a choice: Glacia or Cynder. But he didn't even doubt which one to pick.

With that, he turned to look at Cynder, who was looking somewhat triumphant and concerned at the same time for Glacia's outcome.

"You okay?" Spyro asked as he went to her and inspected her wounds.

"I'm fine, Spyro" she said.

She seemed to want to say something more but she refrained from it.

"Cyn… you totally kicked her butt!" Sparx exclaimed as he arrived and hovered next to Spyro. "You sure taught that dragoness a lesson or two"

Cynder gave a small smile at the compliment from the dragonfly, but then gave a flinch in pain. Her strength gave out and Cynder fell to the ground.

"Cynder!" Spyro exclaimed in concern as he get close to her.

Several of her wound lay open. She had many scratches and some deeper injuries, like the ice shard or the bite she had received. A tricked of blood ran freely from those.

"We need to get you to the infirmary" Spyro said, determined to get her healed. "Can you get up?" he asked, concerned for her well-being.

Without answering, Cynder tried to stand up. She struggled, trying to make her legs support her weight. After she stood erect, she tried taking some steps, but these were wobbly and hesitant. After some steps, she stumbled and fell down.

Spyro, reacting quickly, came to her and prevented her from going all the way down.

"Thanks" Cynder murmured.

"Come on, let me help you" he offered.

Cynder reclined against Spyro, using him as support and guide as they mad their way toward the infirmary.

****************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

Contrary to the aftermath of the siege, the hospital was now mostly empty; with the few exceptions accidental injuries.

The moment Spyro and Cynder entered a large number of healers and medics went to their position. Without preamble, they guided Cynder toward an empty room. Spyro caught some glimpses of a few injured that were in the hospital.

The hospital had not the aura, nor the sight, of the lugubrious and cold feeling it had after the huge battle. Now, it seemed it was more lot more cheerful and warm… or as much as it can be said of a hospital.

Spyro did a double take when he noticed that Ramirez was talking with a human medic. He was having his hand in his head as if it was in pain.

"Look, doc, just give me some aspirins for this headache" he complained.

Before he heard anything else, he noticed that Cynder had been ushered away and was getting away from him. He trotted in order to catch up.

He passed another room and caught a quick glimpse of Romeo. The humans had been wounded in the chest from an arrow in the last mission they had gone. Ever since they arrived in Warfang, he had been resting. Some bandages covered his chest area; where the injury was.

"AHRG! I can't wait to get out of this place!" Romeo shouted as he trashed somewhat everything that was near.

Spyro gave a small smile as he continued down the hallway.

Doctor Kelly came out of the room in which Spyro was walking in front of. Spyro took a quick glimpse of the inside and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who was inside.

Incendio was lying in a pile of cushions, curling his body in a tight ball. His body trembled as if he was feeling the deepest cold, but the room temperature was normal. Although Spyro could not see any injury, his posture and his demeanor said that nothing good of the state he was in.

Before he could see anything more, Doctor Kelly closed the curtain that lead into the room, cutting of his view.

Spyro looked up at her.

"What wrong with him?" he asked.

Doctor Kelly looked down at Spyro, as if it was the first time she noticed that he was there. After examining him for a few moments, she took a deep breath and exhaled it all at once.

"He seems to be in a very depressed state" she answered. "I do not know what could have happened to leave him like this"

"Is he all right?" Spyro asked, concerned for the well-being of his friend.

"Physically he is fine. Emotionally… I don't know. I have been with him for some times, trying to calm him down when he gets into a fit of tears. I am also trying to get him to speak of what happened, but he refuses to speak of the issue; and when he speaks, it is mostly few words"

Spyro looked at the closed curtain behind the human healer with concern in his eyes.

"So, what are you doing here?" Kelly asked.

"I came with Cynder" Spyro answered as he turned to look at Cynder, who was by now being unshed into a room by several moles. "If you don't mind, I wish to stay by her side. I only stopped because I saw Incendio"

"Oh, of course. Don't let me stop you" Doctor Kelly replied.

Spyro turned and trotted toward the room Cynder was in. When he entered, he found out that she was lying in a huge, nice pile of soft cushions… enough to accommodate an adult dragon. She was surrounded busy moles healers; their hand with several small red gems to heal her injuries.

Spyro went to Cynder's side and lay down next to her as the procedure began. He watched as the moles applied the gems to Cynder's body and how her body absorbed the crystal with a faint yet warm glow. He saw how her injuries began to knit themselves until they finally closed as the red gem treatment continued.

Even though the red gems had healing properties, a dragon could only handle so much. Used in excess, the red gems could also be harmful. That is why; the moles took care as to not overdose her body with too many crystals.

Unlike last time when Cynder had used a red crystal after the battle and healed quickly with a special red gem, this time the proceeding was rather slow. The moles would insert one gem in her body and then wait a few moments before using another one.

It was getting nightfall when Cynder was finally released from the hospital. Both of them wanted t get out of there already and did not hesitate when ordered to do so.

Both dragons were talking amongst themselves and wondering what they should o next. Not a second later after they had stepped outside of the building that Spyro's stomach rumbled loudly. Cynder turned to look at him with wide eyes in surprise. Cynder gave some giggles at this and Spyro could only blush at it.

A second stomach rumble resounded; and this time it came from Cynder; much to her surprise. Now it was Spyro's time to laugh; but Cynder also managed to give a true small yet genuine smile.

"Come on. Let's get something to eat" Cynder suggested with a laugh.

Both of them walked toward the dining area or 'mess hall' as the humans called it. From time to time, Spyro rather enjoyed tasting the wide variety of food the humans provided, although he would settle for a piece of mutton, sheep or deer any day.

When they arrived to the building and entered it, they were greeted with a blast of noise, laughter and shouting. The dining area was almost full of humans talking loudly. Some cheetahs, moles and dragons were in there also. A few tables even had a mixed group.

All in all, it seemed as if they were starting to get along.

"Hey, Spyro! Over here!" he heard someone call him.

Spyro turned to look at the source of voice. He found Lieutenant Parker and his team sitting in a bench, with of them with their plates full of food. Everyone was there: Parker, Jackson, Ramirez, Jason, Douglas, Carlos, Mike who had already recovered from his twisted ankle, and Alec. Everyone except Romeo, who was in the hospital.

Jason was the one who had called him as he was waving his arm to get his attention. Spyro and Cynder went toward the human.

"Hello everyone!" Cynder greeted the assembly of humans.

"Here to eat?" Jason asked as he took one took a piece of food toward his mouth.

The answer that he got was the groaning of Spyro's stomach. The sound caught the group's attention and they gave a smile.

"Hehe! Thought so" Jason mused. "Come on! Grab a plate and join us"

Spyro went towards

Spyro went toward Philippe Bouvier, the human that had always served food, while Cynder remained with the group. The human caught Spyro coming and gave a small sigh.

"_Oi! Un autre dragon_" he said in that strange language of his. Then, he turned to look at Spyro. "Looking for some food, heh?"

"Yes, thank you" Spyro responded in kind.

"Well, I got just the thing for you" he said with a knowing smile before he turned his back to him.

He left for a few moments and returned with a plate with some kind of meat on it. It held a large sizzling piece of meat that had been cooked at high temperatures.

"A good sized piece of Rib-eye on the grill" he said somewhat proudly.

Even from the looks of it, Spyro knew that it would taste delicious. But when Spyro gave a small sniff and his mouth started to water instantly.

"I will give this to a friend of mine. Could you have ready another pate please?"

"Sure!"

With a thank you, he took his own plate in his mouth and returned to group. He went towards Cynder and delivered his plate to her.

"Oh! Thank you!" she said with a sheepish smile that Spyro just adored.

Spyro went for the other plate of the delicious smelling food and sat himself next to Cynder.

Not after he had sat that Doctor Kelly arrived with a plate of food and spoke.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked.

"Of course not" Parker said as he gestured toward the empty seat next to him.

With a small thanks, Kelly sat next to Parker.

"So, how are people doing?" Kelly asked.

"We are mighty fine!" Jason answered with enthusiasm.

"Hell yeah!" the other humans agreed heartily.

"Good to know" Kelly said as she started to pick her food. "There were coming a lot of laughs coming from this table. Care to enlighten me?"

"We were just telling some stories, miss" Jackson replied.

"So, Sarge, what happened?" Alec said, eagerly awaiting the story.

"Oh, right! Well, where was I?" Sarge said to himself. "Ah yes… we were there, surrounded by enemies from all sides. We were completely pinned down, we had wounded and we nearly out of ammo with no available air support. The mayor knew that and he knew that we needed to get out of there. He also knew that the tangos would attack by dawn. That's why he ordered and all out attack bayonet charge with every able body he could get"

Everyone was inching closer to hear. Spyro found himself also leaning his way to hear better at what he had to say. He always saw Jackson as a seasoned and veteran warrior who had fought long and hard. And now, Spyro guessed he was recounting one of those battles in the form of a story.

"Bayonet charge? As in… running toward the enemy and screaming at the top of your lungs?" Mike asked somewhat unbelieving.

"Did someone else have a different definition of 'bayonet charge' in his dictionary?" Jackson replied sarcastically. "What else does bayonet charge mean, you dumbass? Of course we had to run at the enemy! How else could we use our bayonets? Waving them around in the air?"

"Geez, sorry Sarge" Mike replied with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Don't interrupt then. Anyway, when we began to ran, they enemy just could state at us open mouthed at what we were doing. By the time they reacted, we were already on top of them"

"And then what happened?" Mike again opened his mouth. He had already interrupted Jackson once… doing it twice was a mistake.

Jackson stood up from his chair, lean towards Mike and slapped him on the head. Mike gave a yelp and covered his head.

"I died dumbass. That's why I'm dead town and not here telling this story" Jackson replied using his sarcastic answer and tone to the fullest extent.

"Sorry Sarge!" Mike apologized.

The rest of the group laughed at the antics of the two.

"Well, if your think that was hard" Parker put in suddenly, "then let me say that I once had to get a bunch of people with a big a herd of sheep behind to safety while I was in enemy territory"

"Herd of sheep?" Cynder asked, somewhat unbelieving. Spyro looked at Parker, but more with the interest of learning more about him that the story itself.

"Yes!" Parker explained. "We had to get to safety this guy, a medical researcher, who was working there with native plants. When we got there, to extract him, he wouldn't just leave without making sure the rest of the small village stay safe. We had no choice but to bring with them as well"

"And they brought their sheep?" Mike asked.

"Yeah! Originally we had planned to go to a clear place where we could extract via helicopter, but the zone got too hot. We had to travel I nearly a hundred clicks in the mountains to arrive at friendly territory"

"And how was the trip?" Mike asked again.

"Hard. The terrain was difficult, the weather miserable, the rations poor and the sheep always managed to get lost" he said with a smile. "In the end, we crossed the mountains and made our way and ended up safely. Let me tell you now; I will never, ever want to have a sheep as a pet"

"You aren't the only one who had trouble with animals in the past" Douglas aborted. "When I was young, I was playing hide and seek with some friend of mine"

Spyro tilted his head at the mention of hide and seek. He found it odd that humans had the same type of game.

"Well, I found this perfect hiding spot. Unlucky for me, it was near a bee hive. I guess you know what happened next"

Some humans made expression of pain and other shuddered at the thought.

The conversation followed to other stories and anecdotes. Spyro heard many form his human friends; even he told a few of his own: like how once he almost burned Sparx with his fire breath by accidently belching after eating.

Everyone had a good time, laughing at the situation one had to brave in once lifetime. Spyro and Cynder also said some of their own, and they were rather well received. They spent quite some time talking as good friend do.

Spyro noted that the mood seemed to be completely at ease as time went up in their table. It seemed that the humans had finally accepted the dragons; and they in turn have come to like the humans.

Spyro gave a small smile. It seemed to long ago when the humans were completely distrustful of the dragons and the dragons of humans; and that Spyro made a note of himself to bring the two species closer. And here he was, binding in friendship this small group; showing that it could be done.

The things they were talking went to more of mischief and screw ups as time went on.

"I got a better one!" Jason answered proudly as Alec finished his tale of screwing horribly in a date back home. Once he got everyone's attention he continued. "Well, you see… me and a couple of guys were playing soccer on the base back on Earth. We were having a tight match and we were tied. The time was nearly running out. By divine intervention, the ball had rolled to a stop between me and Romeo. We looked at each other for the briefest of moment before charging at it. As the time was nearly over, seconds left mind you, we knew that we could only shoot and hope it gets into the net. So, we arrived exactly at the same time and we gave all of our strength into that kick. Apart from having or legs paralyzed, the ball just shot away at an amazing speed toward were a bunch of people walking nearby. And guess who the unlucky one was"

After a few seconds of thinking, Douglas answered.

"Oh shit… Flanning?" Douglas asked, his eyes opening in disbelief.

Jason snapped his fingers with a goofy grin pasted in his face. The rest of the group looked at Jason with amused disbelief and some chuckles at his tale.

"Wait! He was not alone, the general and his staff were with him" Jason continued.

At the mention of that, everyone gasped at the implications and inclined closer to hear more clearly. Spyro and Cynder, with their long necks, had the advantage.

"And then what?" Spyro asked, also vey interceded in the tale.

"The ball hit him right squared in the face! He even fell to the ground! I remember seeing nearly half his face turning red from the hit" Jason went on as the group laughed under their breaths.

"What did he do?" Carlos Miller, the field medic, asked.

With a smile, Jason answered. "Well, let's just say that there were some really clean toilets in the base after he finished with us"

Laughter filled the table when they heard the pronounced punishment.

"Well, if you think that was bad, then you should ask Ramirez what he once did" Mike said with a knowing smile.

All eyes turned to Ramirez, hoping to learn what sort of thing he did.

But to their surprise, Ramirez was not paying attention. In fact, he seemed that we were sleeping. He had his elbow over the table and he used his hand to keep his head from dangling. That's when Spyro noticed that Ramirez had kept quiet all the time since he and Cynder arrived.

"Ramirez!" Jackson said somewhat forceful.

With a start, Ramirez eyes opened. He took a slow look around the table with half closed eyes full of exhaustion, as if trying to figure out where he was.

'_He seems so tried'_ Spyro thought.

"You should sleep in the barrack, trooper" Jackson, as always, said what was proper for a good soldier to do.

"You seemed tried Ramirez" Kelly said much more kindly than the scruffy old Sergeant. "You should get some sleep"

Ramirez gave a small groan as he put both hand in his face. When he looked back up again he spoke.

"Yeah. I think I will do"

"Hey, are you okay?" Parker asked with a tingle of concern in his voice made itself apparent.

"Yeah" Ramirez groaned more that said.

"You sure? You seem to be a little pale" Parker pointed out.

"I'm fine El Tee. I just need some rest" Ramirez answered.

With slow movements that seemed to take a lot of effort, Ramirez stood up and started to walk away with slow steps.

The table turned back to itself as the humans made his way toward the barracks. The table stood quiet for a few second.

"Is there any dessert?" Jason suddenly broke the ice that had formed.

"You and that bottomless pit you call stomach" was Jackson gruffly reply as he took a brown looking cylinder that smelled good and placed it in his mouth. He also took out a small rectangular cylinder that, with some strange flick, sprouted a small flame.

Just as Jackson was nearing the flame to the end of the brown cylinder that stood out of his mouth, a loud noise, clatter and crash resounded in the dining room. All sound of talk ceased and all eyes in the hall turned to look at the noise of the disturbance.

"Ramirez?" Spyro barely heard Parker say.

The cause of the disturbance seemed to be Ramirez, who was leaning heavily upon a table, holding his weight with one shaky arm. Some broken pieces of glass, as well as some utensils were littered on the floor near Ramirez feet; along with remain of food and water.

The people that were seated at the table that Ramirez had disturbed stood up and started to protest in some loud noises at the mess and the loss of their food. To answer the protest Ramirez brought his free hand to his forehead, as if he was having a head ache.

Ramirez looked up toward the very annoyed person who meal had just been spoiled. And with that, his strength seemed to fade. His arm that was holding him up seemed to give away. Ramirez body went toward the table, when he landed with a lot of noise and caused more noise with the cutely. As that same moment, his legs gave under the weight of his own body and dragged down the upper part of the body. He fell completely to the floor, completely out of himself.

"RAMIREZ!" Parker shouted as he sprung from his seat.

****************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

**Author's notes:**

How was it?

That first part: I gave it some thought if I should actually put it in there, since it was so different from the rest of the chapter. The idea was originally from 'sharpy' (thanks by the way). After some thinking I said 'why not?' and gave Torch the opportunity for one more mischief.

The search for Spyro's parents is going badly. Spyro and Cynder's relationship is growing stronger. And my first 'mature' scene! (Relatively speaking) Tell me… how was it? Shall I write more of its kind? Or shall I just continue as I was? Or shall I just put some of it here and there?

Once again Glacia DARED to get between Spyro and Cynder; only this time, she got what was coming to her. That battle scene was rather hard to do, since it described a duel. AND since there are two female dragons fighting, making them distinguishable was ca challenge (imagine if I wrote a lot of she's. My readers would get confused).

Finally, Ramirez…. What happened to him?

You have to wait to find out. Hopefully, I will write faster this time, but I can't give any promises.

Comments are really appreciated; and they inspire me to continue writing.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's notes:**

After last chapter long period of inactivity, I decided to write this chapter faster than last time. And here is it… and proud of it.

A little piece of good news to my readers, this is my longest chapter yet! Twenty-seven pages on word! OMG!

I hope you guys can help me a little bit. I have decided to make a… kind of inquiry out there. I always wanted to know what the readers think of my characters. So, I would appreciate if you tell me which is your favorite character I have come up with so far. If you want to explain your thoughts of them or any other character, be welcome to do so.

Disclaimer: blah blah blah….blah blah blah. All stuff and that.

Here is chapter 22… enjoy!

****************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

**Spyro: Origins_Chapter 22**

"How is he?" Doctor Kelly asked as she arrived where Ramirez was.

Ramirez had fallen to the ground, causing a lot of attention to himself in the dining hall. He gave small shivers as he laid there, unaware of his surroundings as his consciousness passed away.

"He just lost consciousness" Parker answered.

Parker was the first one on the scene to offer help. Just after Ramirez had fallen, he had jumped from his seat and ran there as fast as the wind, trying to give Ramirez some assistance.

Spyro, Cynder and the rest of the group had also converged around Ramirez, watching with concern and expectantly to hear some good news. Many of the people who had been eating at the time had also stood up and had gotten closer to have a looked. Spyro didn't know what could have happened for Ramirez to collapse in such a way. He hoped he was okay.

"Let me see" Kelly ordered him as she leaned over the unconscious human. "I need some light"

Her request was met by a human who handed her a flashlight, very much like the one Spyro had seen the humans use earlier. Kelly took the device from his hand without a thank you and gave it to Parker instead.

"Help me" she ordered as Parker took the flashlight and turned it on.

Gently, Doctor Kelly pried open one of Ramirez's eye and Parker pointed light source toward it.

"Move the light away and into his eyes again every few seconds" she told Parker.

Kelly murmured to herself while she concentrated looking into the depths of Ramirez pupils. Parker kept doing the light show and provided assistance to the doctor.

"Okay, that's enough" Kelly told him to stop as she moved his hand toward Ramirez forehead.

Her eyes grew wide as her palm touched his skin.

"He's burning" she said gravely. "We have to get him to the hospital" she ordered with a tone that broke no argument.

Some humans stepped forward and picked Ramirez from the ground.

"You!" Kelly picked up a human soldier at random. "I want you to inform the hospital that we are going to arrive with Ramirez. Make sure to inform them of his condition and make sure they have everything ready!"

The young soldier only nodded before sprinting away as fast as his legs could carry him. He even completely forgot that he had a radio with the fast pace and the heat of the moment.

Parker turned toward his men.

"You have the rest of the night for yourselves" Parker ordered his men as moved to pick Ramirez up. "I suggest you have a long sleep also"

Then, the carriers lifted Ramirez from the ground and started to walk at a fast pace toward the hospital; Doctor Kelly tailing behind them.

Just before Doctor Kelly left the building, Spyro ran up to her, worried about his friend.

"Is he going to be all right?" he asked, his voice told how concerned and worried he was.

Doctor Kelly turned to look at him with eyes that seemed as worried as the tone of voice Spyro used.

"I hope so; but I'm going to make everything in my power to help him" she whispered loud enough for Spyro to hear before she left the building and followed Ramirez.

****************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

Beside the situation that had occurred at the dining room, Spyro had an uneventful night. The happy mood seemed to have vanished after the incident. With no more fun to have anymore, everyone dispersed.

Since it was already night, Spyro and Cynder decided that they should call it day. Spyro bid Cynder a good night as he left her at the entrance of her room; then he went to his own.

He didn't have a very good sleeping session, since he was worried for Ramirez; but he didn't lose too much sleep over it. He had confidence that Kelly would manage to heal him. But then, that look on her face…

Deciding to get some breakfast, he got up and exited his room, leaving the still snoring Sparx on his makeshift bed. The sun was just beginning to rise above the horizon and the morning's chilly air still clung to the air, refusing to go. The streets and hall were

He found out that the eating area was fairly empty. Spyro had gotten up quite early and few people were in here at this hour. This was not the same place the group had eaten last night. Still, Spyro felt hungry and ordered some food. When he sat down, he started to eat without the enthusiasm not the eagerness he had displayed last night.

It wasn't long before Cynder arrived. At the sight of her, his spirits immediately raised a notch or two. He waved a wing to catch her attention. Cynder looked around the room and noticed Spyro was seated on a table by himself and was waving at her. She gave him a small smile and proceeded to get some food and sit next to Spyro.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Cynder asked once she had taken the first bite of his meal.

"I was thinking of continue asking questions around the city, looking for any information about the whereabouts of my parents" Spyro responded.

"Need any help?" Cynder asked with a knowing smile.

"Of course!" he replied with a goofy grin, knowing perfectly well that she was teasing him. "But first, I would like go to the hospital. I want to know how Ramirez is doing. I should check on Romeo and Incendio too, who are also there"

"Incendio?" Cynder asked, surprised that the fire dragon was in the hospital. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know. All that Doctor Kelly said was that he arrived very distressed a few days ago. He refuses to speak much, so we don't exactly know what's wrong with him. I just wanted to visit him; maybe it will raise his spirits a little bit"

The meal was a little bit awkward, yet pleasing at the same time of having each other's company. The two of them ate their food quietly, nor really wanting to talk much of what happened yesterday, nor of their search ahead nor of Incendio.

The meal passed quickly as the sun started to rise and heat the cool wind that ran thought the city. The city was beginning to stir and wake up in the face of the new day.

By the time people started to arrive at the mess hall and the place was starting to get a little bit crowded, Spyro and Cynder had finished their meals and left the place. They headed for the hospital, where they would make some inquires about their friends.

When the pair arrived, they didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. A female mole stood behind a desk, looking at some scrolls. Spyro noticed that it was the same mole that had received the humans when they had crashed in the city so long ago.

"Excuse me; I am looking for Doctor Kelly. Do you know where she is?" Spyro asked politely.

"She is somewhere back there doing who know what" she pointed a little annoyed and without looking up from her scrolls. Spyro snorted.

'_She is as rude as last time'_ Spyro said to himself.

"Thanks!" Spyro replied politely again, although he wished to say something more inappropriate.

They traveled down the corridors of the building, looking at some passing nurses or healers of moles and humans, when they found the good doctor Kelly. She was stalking with some of her subordinates, giving orders or suggestions. At the sound of the claw of the dragons clicking on the stone floor, she looked in their direction. Recognition crossed her face.

"Keep an eye on him. I'll be there in a few moments" she said to the nearby human medic that was with her.

He gave a slight nod and an 'okay' response before going to do whatever he was going to. As he left, Kelly turned to look at the two dragons.

"Good morning" she greeted with a true smile. "What are you doing here so early in the day?"

"We have come to check on some friend"

"Incendio?" she inquired.

"Yes, also we wish to know how Ramirez and Romeo are doing" Spyro responded.

Kelly eyes widened a little bit when Spyro said that he also wished to know of the humans' state. Then, her expression returned back to normal and gave a slight smile before answering.

"We'll, Romeo is getting better and he should be out of the hospital soon. However, he should not overtax himself with physical burdens; else he will be back here in no time"

"How has it been for him here?" Cynder asked.

"He is desperate to get out" she laughed. "We try to entertain him somewhat, but his favorite pastime is to complain and pester the nurses… especially the women" she said that last with a snort.

"Does he bother you?" Cynder asked.

"He does, but I just simply ignore him"

"So, how is Ramirez?" Spyro asked; the memories of yesterday still fresh in his mind.

"He is very sick. His fever has stopped rising, but I guess that he will get worse. As to what is causing his sickness or how he came in contact with it, it still eludes me"

"Do you have any idea of what might be this sickness?" Cynder asked, concerned in her voice.

"I have my guesses; but I'm hope I'm wrong" she answered in a very serious tone.

Spyro caught that quick yet fleeting moment when Doctor Kelly's eyes showed more than she said.

"Can we see them?" Spyro asked.

"You can see Romeo. As for Ramirez; I'm afraid that we must keep him isolated and in constant observation"

"What about Incendio? Is he getting better?" Spyro asked.

"I'm afraid not" Kelly answered solemnly. "He still refrains from saying much" Then, she looked at the dragons. "Maybe you should visit him; stay with him for a while. It will certainly lift his spirits a bit. While you are at it, you might also try to understand what happened to him"

"Sure!" Cynder replied happily.

"Come on then! I'll get you to Romeo. Let's hope he is awake" Kelly said.

The two dragons followed Doctor Kelly though the hallways and passed through a doorway that seemed equal to all others. Inside, they found Romeo on his bed. He had some covers over his body and he seemed asleep.

"We'll, there you have him" Kelly whispered at the two dragons as he went to check on the patient.

Kelly inspected some kind of transparent bag with some strange form of liquid in it that hung from pole. This bag contained an also transparent tube that connected it to Romeo in his hand. Spyro watched how Kelly moved some strange equipment that seemed on the tube that connected the bag and Romeo.

"Going so soon darling?" Romeo said with his eyes closed.

Everyone gave a slight jump when he said this, his voice breaking abruptly the silence that was in the room

"I thought you were asleep" Kelly said.

"Nah! I have been awake for some time" Romeo said as he opened his eyes. "Nice of you to come by though. I was beginning to feel lonely"

"Well, good for you that Spyro and Cynder have come for a small visit" she pointed at the two dragons.

Romeo turned to look at them. Spyro waved his paw in greeting at the human, as did Cynder. Romeo lifted one eyebrow as he saw them enter the room and sit on the other side of the bed from where Kelly was located. Spyro guessed that he must not have been expecting them. However, his composure came back soon.

"What about you, dear? Come to visit me for a while too?" he said to Kelly with a grin that intended to be charming.

"Sorry honey, but I have work to do" Kelly shot back.

"A few minutes?" Romeo said hopefully.

This time, Doctor Kelly didn't answer.

"I promise that you won't regret it" Romeo said with a smile as Kelly turned to leave.

As he said this, his hand moved toward Doctor Kelly. It went toward her rear end, where hips met legs, and ended in her buttock. Once there, pressed it lightly against Kelly and he gave it a slight squeeze.

Doctor Kelly's reaction was lighting fast and completely unexpected, catching everyone by surprise. She turned faster that the eye could follow and she slapped Romeo. Her palm connected on Romeo's check with a loud 'smack' as his head jerked by the force of the impact.

With a loud yelp, Romeo's hand immediately left Kelly and went toward the spot where he had been slapped. His other hand also joined the other as he massaged the spot.

Spyro and Cynder watched in amazement at the actions of Doctor Kelly. Neither of them had seen Kelly behave like that and both of them were somewhat unsure and confused of what had happened.

Immediately after that, Kelly stopped her way out of the room without any other word. Romeo, still with his hand on the place where he was slapped, watched her go with some wide eyes. The dragons also eyed her as she left, amazed and somewhat frightened of her.

A few moments passed before Romeo or the dragons made any move, their eyes still on the place where Kelly had disappeared. Romeo finally removed his hand and revealed a big red mark with the shape of a human hand on the place where he had been hit.

Spyro looked at Cynder as she looked back at him. This visit had turned from a friendly visit into somewhat else entirely. Now, it didn't seem to such a good idea to be here.

"Hehehe, that's my girl!" Romeo whispered with a smile in his face.

Spyro shook his head lightly at Romeo's statement. By the looks of it, Doctor Kelly might have been anyone's, but not Romeo's.

****************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

The visit with Romeo had been short and awkward. The incident with Kelly left the air feeling uneasy to the two dragons. It's true that they had started friendly relations with the humans, but there were some times when it was better to remain apart.

After they had left Romeo, much to his complaining, the next schedule stop was Incendio's room.

Both dragons made their way there, two or three rooms further ahead. Instead of having the traditional door, this room held a curtain to give a sense of privacy. The curtain was hanging from a metallic bar that crossed the threshold. It could be pushed opened or closed, whether the resident wished to have more privacy or allow anyone to see inside the room.

Right now, the curtain covered the entrance of the room, obscuring the view of what was inside.

Spyro and Cynder stopped just in front of it.

"Incendio? Are you in there?" Spyro asked, hoping to get a response, but there wasn't.

"Incendio?" Cynder asked this time. "May we come in?"

Sounds of something moving could be heard from the other side. As quickly as they came, they left. Spyro wondered if Incendio had stood up to come and greet them. But after a few moments, there was no indication the one inside the room was coming.

"Should we just enter?" Cynder asked with al low voice.

Spyro turned to look at her.

"I don't know"

"Maybe we can just look if he is in there" Cynder suggested.

Spyro didn't reply as he started back at the curtain that's separated them from Incendio.

Carefully, Cynder moved a paw toward the curtain and pushed it aside just enough to allow her head to enter.

"Incendio?" Spyro head her call.

Cynder watched the immobile form of Incendio. He was laying curled up on himself over some cushions. He seemed ragged, dirty, and thin. Whatever had happened, he was in a poor condition.

With concern for his friend, Cynder entered the room without saying anything further. However, she heard Spyro hiss her name as she was crossing the barrier that was the curtain.

Spyro, seeing that if Cynder had entered, felt that he must too go in. So in he went and followed the black dragoness inside.

Incendio looked bad. He seemed thinner than the last time he saw him standing up. His scales also seem to have lost the deep orange-red color that seemed to shine with the sunlight. Now, his scales looked dull and discolored.

"Incendio?" Spyro asked concern full in his voice.

The fire dragon didn't even acknowledge them.

"Hey… are you all right?" Spyro asked as he moved toward his head so he might see him.

As he entered the fire dragon's field of vision and Spyro had gotten closer, Incendio opened his eyes and moved them to watch him. However, Spyro noticed that they didn't seem to recognize him. They were red blood-shot from all the grief and crying that he had done. They looked were as if they were empty.

"Hey!" Spyro greeted in a low voice once Incendio saw him. "Mind if we stay here?" Spyro inquired. "We can make you some company"

Incendio sighted lightly and closed his eyes, moving his head away. He did not answer.

Spyro looked at Cynder for any suggestions, who had watched the exchange… if it could be said that. Cynder only shrugged, not knowing what they should do. Spyro looked back at Incendio.

"Hey! Are you hungry? We can bring you a really good meat the humans prepared yesterday. It was delicious! Only by only looking at it, it can make your mouth water! And let's not even talk about the smell" Spyro said a little bit eagerly, trying to lift the mood.

Incendio only took a deep breath and released it all at once. His response shattered Spyro's eagerness. If it weren't for the sound of his respiration, one might think that the fire dragon was dead.

"Cynder?" Spyro asked out of desperation.

She came closer to Incendio and nudged him in his side.

"Come on! Today is going to be a fine day. We surely can find something interesting to do. It will be fun!" she said hopefully, but the result was the same. Then, Cynder tried a different approach. "Hey! We are all worried about you. We miss you out there. Why don't you come out and say hi to everyone?"

This time, Incendio moved. Both Cynder and Spyro looked at him expectantly, waiting fro him to say something. But instead of saying something, Incendio, moving slowly, turned his back on them and curled upon himself once more.

Spyro looked at Cynder, hoping she had any other idea. But Cynder was looking at Incendio as some tears were starting to form on her eyes as she saw how miserably Incendio was. Spyro turned back to look at Incendio and sighted in defeat at the effort of cheering the fire dragon.

That didn't mean that they just left. Spyro sat next to the fire guardian and started to tell the recent mission he did for the guardians. Cynder also put in her part. They also explained how the dragon-human relations were growing with each passing day. To all of this interesting news, Incendio didn't give any indication that he listened.

They spent nearly two hours, trying to make Incendio do something else that just lay there and brood. Short of insulting him or attacking him, neither of which was an option, Spyro didn't knew what else could be done.

With sadness on their eyes, the time came when the two young dragons left the downcast Incendio, lying upon the cushions.

"I'm worried!" Spyro explained as they made their way out of the hospital. "I know some people have their depressed moments, but this is way too much"

"I wonder what happened to him to make him feel so down" Cynder mused.

"I guess that only time will tell. I just hope that he doesn't end up badly" Spyro said.

Their visit to the hospital had not been such good as they had originally though.

****************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

They had spent the rest of the day searching for Spyros' missing parents. They had nearly covered the entire city by now, asking questions about any indication of where Spyro's parents might be. But, no one knew anything about any group of dragonflies that have moved in these last years.

The night was catching the searchers in another fruitless search as the people were retiring to their homes. By now, it seemed that no one in Warfang knew where Spyro and Sparx parents were.

Spyro was feeling downcast, but he did not feel as down as a few days ago. He also felt somewhat grumpy, having made all that work for nothing.

"Well, we could try in the Valley of Avalar" Cynder suggested as she followed the purple dragon. She had helped him searching all the way along though this ordeal.

"I have already asked cheetah man to make some inquires there" Sparx explained the mission of their friend, Hunter. "He is asking questions in Avalar"

"Do you know when he will arrive?" Spyro asked.

"When he left, he said he would be back some days. Give it or take a few of them" Sparx answered.

Spyro sighted.

"What about the inquires the guardians made? The ones they said they sent to the other cities?" Spyro asked, feeling more useless by the moment.

"As far as they have heard from the few messages that they have received: nothing" Sparx answered.

"So, now what?" Spyro asked, frustration starting to get on his nerves.

"I don't know, bro" Sparx said, his demeanor like his usual self without the sarcastic part.

"So we just sit here and do nothing?" Spyro incredulously asked.

Spyro hated doing nothing when there was something really important going on.

"I'm afraid that we have done everything we could here, Spyro" Cynder tried to console him. "We can only hope word reach your parents that you are looking for them"

"And in the meantime?"

"I guess we wait" Sparx said as he lifted his arms in surrender.

Spyro sighted in defeat. They guardians said they take care to spread the word. However, who knew how long it would take to reach every city, town and village. Days? Weeks? Months? Short f flying out of Warfang and shouting their parent's names, there was nothing they could do. Now, the only thing left to do was wait.

"Come on. Let's get some sleep" Spyro said in a low voice and resumed their march toward their respective rooms to spend the night.

When they arrived at the town hall, where they had spent the night ever since they arrived at Warfang after Malefor's defeat, they encountered Terrador and a human Spyro didn't know. They were speaking in silenced tones, as if the conversation was meant to be kept a secret. They were sitting just in front of the door, as if waiting for someone.

"Spyro!" Terrador shouted a greeting as he saw them approaching. "How goes your search?"

"We haven't found anything" Spyro responded with a downcast voice.

Terrador eyed him with his good eye; studying him intently.

"Do not lose hope, young dragon" Terrador said as he saw how Spyro portrayed himself. "I'm sure something will come up soon"

Spyro nodded his head lightly at Terrador's pronouncement. His gaze then fell upon the human that was standing near. Terrador noticed the direction of his eyes and spoke up.

"This human here is Private Wong. He had come here to escort you"

"Escort me? Where?" Spyro asked. He was taken completely off guard.

"It appears that the leaders of the humans want a word with you and Cynder" Terrador said.

"And me?" Sparx asked, eagerly awaiting a good answer.

"I'm afraid they did not mention you, Sparx. Sorry" Terrador said with a smile, knowing well of Sparx delusions of grandeur.

"Hmph!" Sparx grunted. "Why would they want to see this fat lump of a brother? They have already spoken to him. Me, on the other hand, had not yet had the proper introductions of an important member of this city. If I recall correctly, it was me that led the people of Warfang to safety through the underground tunnel under Warfang. On the moment of their direst need, I came, when the world was being destroying"

"I… I'm sure we could arrange a meeting with them Sparx" Spyro said to his foster brother, with a small smile on his face. "My guess is that they could not have done so because they have their hand full. Are they not?" Spyro asked the human, who was looking with at the argument with a semblance of confusion.

"Uhh… yeah" Private Wong said, somewhat unsure of he had said the right thing.

"There, you see Sparx. They do not have a lot of time. But I can put a word for you in this meeting" Spyro said.

"Thanks bro. You are the best" Sparx said as he pointed at Spyro with a grin.

"So, what do Flanning what with us?" Cynder asked Terrador.

The guardian, in turn, turned to look at the human and gave him a questioning look. It appears that Terrador also didn't know the reason of these summon.

"I don't know" Wong replied. "I was just told to look for Spyro and Cynder and bring them back to headquarters"

"Very well then" Terrador said. Then, he turned to the young dragons. "I think you should go now. No point in keeping them waiting"

Spyro and Cynder gave a slight nod before Terrador left them.

They followed the human though the city streets. They didn't talked much, since the human took a fast, yet not running, pace. Whatever it was, it was important.

They arrived at the human 'section' of the city; where most of the humans lived. Wong led them to a building that was somewhat bigger than the rest of the lot, and he got inside. Inside, many humans were various activities relating to logistics, communication and everything else a base required to keep it running. Spyro and Cynder tried to take a closer look, but Wong did not allow it.

The human led them trough halls and rooms until he reached a specific one. Hesitant, he knocked two times on the wooden door, indication that he was there.

"Come in" a voice replied for the other side.

Wong opened the door and walked inside. Spyro and Cynder followed the human soldier.

"Sir, I have brought the dragons" Wong replied.

Spyro and Cynder took a look across the room. Colonel Flanning and Doctor Maria Espinoza were seated across a large table that occupied most of the room. They had some serious expressions that gave indication that something was amiss.

At the left side of the table stood Lieutenant Parker and the rest of his team, minus Romeo and Ramirez who were on the hospital recovering. They looked somewhat confused, not knowing why they were there. As they saw the two dragons enter, their confusion grew even more.

"Thank you, Private. You may leave" Flanning dismissed the human soldier.

Making a sharp salute, the humans left the room.

"Colonel Flanning. Doctor Espinoza" Spyro greeted the human leaders nodding his head at each of them

"Spyro, Cynder. Glad you could join us" Maria greeted them.

"You have asked for us?" Cynder asked, voicing Spyro's question.

"Yes. I must beg you to wait for a few minutes. We are still waiting for one more to join us"

Spyro nodded his head and went toward Parker and his team. Spyro inquired about the reason of them being here, but the humans didn't know either. They also asked Maria, but she refused, saying it will be revealed in time.

So, they spend their time talking. They tell each other their doings for the last days for a few minutes before the last member of this assembly arrived.

The door burst open unexpectedly loudly, making everyone jump and turn toward the entrance.

Doctor Kelly entered the room in a hurry. She looked rather tired, indicated by how her eyes were half closed. Spyro also noticed that some dark making were under her eyes, making her look more tired yet. Yet, from all her looks, she moved fast and without any moment to spare.

"Well then. Everybody is here" Maria said. "Take a seat"

Parker group sat themselves in some chairs that were nearby. Kelly remained standing, as if she was in too much of a hurry or impatient to sit. As for Spyro and Cynder, they looked for some cushions to sit, but there were none. Snorting in amusement, the two dragons sat on their haunches on the spot.

Although humans and dragons were starting to get along, there were still many quirks one needed to learn from the other.

"You must be wondering why you are here" Maria said to Parker, his group and the two dragons. "The reason behind your summons is that we want information upon a specific situation. Ramirez situation to be precise"

"Is he all right?" "How is he? "What's wrong with him?" came the many questions from different mouths once she ended.

"I guess we should as the good doctor for that" Maria said in a calm voice as she turned to Kelly. "How is he?"

"Bad" Kelly reply was short and to the point.

"Would you care to explain?"

"His fever runs nearly at 41 °C (106 °F), and I fear it will get higher. He is sweating heavily, making him loose precious corporal fluids. He has some light coughing fits now and then; nothing really serious by itself. I have given him some intravenous therapy; making for the lost fluids of his body has lost due to the heavy sweating. He wakes for a few seconds only to fall back unconscious. He is also delirious. His physical strength, as well as his responses to physical stimulants, is almost none existent. I have also given him some antibiotics as well as some other medicines, but there is almost no effect"

Spyro tilted his head at all the technical stuff Doctor Kelly had just said. He didn't need to understand half of what she said to know that things were going very bad for Ramirez.

"What are we dealing with here doctor?" Maria asked, her face starting to contort with worry.

Doctor Kelly shrugged her shoulder and shook her head slightly.

"You don't know?" Flanning asked.

"We haven't got the finest of equipment it her, you know?" she asked sarcastically. "I have been awake since yesterday morning trying to figure out what exactly are we dealing with. I have also trying to figure how the hell did he get infected with this virus and how does it spread"

"And that is where you come in" Maria said to Spyro, Cynder, Parker and group. "We have reasons to believe that Ramirez contracted this sickness outside of the city. You were with Ramirez on that last mission"

"I need you to remember the movements that Ramirez did while on that mission" Kelly said. "It might give information of how he got infected"

"Well, he was most of the time with us" Douglas answered.

"Most of the time?" Flanning asked, raising an eyebrow.

"There were those times when we separated while on our search; but we went in pairs, and no one reported anything of importance" Parker put in. "Mike, you were with Ramirez on these excursions. Did you noticed anything out of the ordinary"

Mike pursed his lips and frowned in concentration. After a few moment of thinking, he shook his head.

"No sir. I don't recall anything apart from me twisting my ankle""

"And what about when he followed the apes? You know, when we were suddenly attacked?" Alec put in.

There was a moment of silence, considering what could have happened.

"I don't think so" Cynder said and everyone turned to look at her. "Apes may be smelly and dirty, but they do not use disease as their weapon. They prefer brute force as the dumb creatures they are"

"Besides, we have encountered apes before. Nothing happened back then" Douglas put in more information.

"And what about other things he might have encountered?" Flanning asked.

"Unlikely sir" Parker said. "We followed his trail and we found nothing out of the ordinary"

"Then how did he contract this sickness?" Kelly asked to the assembly.

The group remained silent for some minutes, thinking of any reason, any little piece of information buried in their minds that might explain Ramirez sickness.

Then, Jason, as if inspired by divine intervention, started to snap the fingers on both hands in realization.

"I know!" he shouted. "Just when we were leaving the nomad dragons, that… that little dragon, he sneezed on him!"

Long moment of silence filled the room as the revelation appeared itself before the assembly.

"Sneezed on him?" Flanning asked, somewhat unsure if this was some kind of joke.

"Yes!" Jason almost shouted.

"I remember now" Spyro put in. "Ramirez found Torch, the little dragon, rummaging through his supplies. When he got him out, he lifted him to his face and Torch accidentally, he sneezed on him"

Once again, silence seemed to be the only thing that could be heard.

"Contracting a disease form another living creature is highly unlikely" Kelly said.

"But is it possible?" Maria asked.

****************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

Next day found Spyro being waked early p by a lot of shouting. Snapping his eyes open, he stood up immediately and proceeded to give a quick look at the room he was in search for any hostile enemy. His heart, that was beating really fast, slowed down when he noticed no enemies about to jump on him.

Just after his thoughts were clearing, the door of his room burst open. His heart rate went up again as he jumped to face the intruder, ready to fight if necessary.

Relief crossed his face when he saw that it was Cynder standing on the doorway.

"Spyro! Are you all right?" she seemed afraid and relieved at the same time.

"Yes. Are you?"

"I heard shouting! I thought there was some trouble" she confessed.

Spyro's felt warmth in his hear at the revelation that Cynder cared for his safety.

"I'm fine" he said. "And I'm glad that you are too"

"If you did not shout, then who was it?" she asked.

As if on cue, someone shouted from the outside, on the streets. "Out of the way!"

Spyro and Cynder turned to look at each other, confusion and curiosity at what all this racket was about. Both of them went toward the small balcony on the far side of the room. Both dragon stood on their hind legs and overlooked the rail.

A small plaza was just underneath the balcony, giving the resident of the room a nice view of it. Where it daytime, many creatures would be walking around, doing their business. This morning, however, it seemed a different story.

A congregation of creatures, mostly humans, was standing in a circle looking at something on the floor. Other people had also exited their homes to look or were looking from a window to see what was happening.

"Make way!" another shout came from beyond the mass.

Spyro saw Doctor Kelly running toward the congregation at a fast pace with other human medics behind hr carrying a stretcher.

The crowd parted as Doctor Kelly arrived. The people moved out of the way, almost as if it some magic was being done, leaving a way free of obstacles. That was when Spyro noticed the focus of all this.

Amidst the sea of people, a human was laying on the ground while another held his hand, giving him some kind of support. Spyro eyes went wide open when he recognized them.

It was Jason and Alec! Jason was the one on the ground, seemingly unconscious and shaking slightly, as if he felt cold. Alec was the one holding his hand and he seemed at a loss of what he should do.

Doctor Kelly arrived and somewhat roughly, shoved Alec aside as she knelt besides Jason.

Spyro saw hoe she touched his brow and flinched as she did so.

"We have to get him to the hospital!" she said to the ones who were holding the stretcher.

As ordered, those humans came forward and put the stretcher on the ground next to Jason.

"Come on" he urged Cynder. "Let's find out what wrong"

Spyro decided to find out how his friends was, jumped from the balcony and glided down, until he landed near the small crowd.

"Doctor Kelly!" he called for her.

The human healer turned at the mention of his voice.

"Spyro!" she seemed surprised by his appearance.

"I saw Jason was on the ground from above. Is he all right?"

"No" she said simply. "I'm afraid he has fallen ill"

"Ill? Like Ramirez?"

"Yes" she sighed. "Exactly like Ramirez" she said in a really tired and low voice.

By then, the two human medics had already put Jason over the stretcher. They lifted him up and without waiting for anything, they left. Doctor Kelly went behind them, leaving Spyro and the scene as quickly as she had come.

Spyro could not help find the resemblance of how Ramirez and Jason had been carried away. He felt that, whatever was going to happen was not going to be good.

The sun had begun to show it face above the horizon, giving the first morning rays to the city. Spyro, who by now was already wide awake, saw no point of going back to bed, and also because of what he had saw.

However, this time, Spyro felt no warmth emanating from the big star. It felt that the feeling of impending doom and pain had turned the sun cold.

****************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

And thing got really worse for the humans; and rapidly.

By noon, Alec and Desmond had already fallen ill, and by night Parker's team and also become ill. Unlucky Romeo had come out of the hospital that very morning finally healed of his chest injury; only to return again, this time with an illness.

By next morning, another three humans had fallen ill and by nightfall another five.

By this time, some sense of fear was starting to spread among the humans. Maria ordered everyone to stay put in their own respective dwellings to avoid spreading this new illness. Only medical personal and some other essential for continuing operations were allowed to move.

Next day, a total of fifteen humans had also gotten ill. By now, there were a total of thirty two human ill in a matter of a few days. But things kept going wrong.

Fifty six, eighty nine, one hundred and twenty three…. the numbers kept growing at an alarming rate. The hospital was starting to get full again. It hadn't been like this since the siege, and Spyro wished he would never have to be so again. That's why a provisional hospital was starting to be put up.

And thinks kept getting worse.

Doctor Kelly was running from one hospital to the next, trying to help anyone who needed her. A team of other healers followed her wherever she went to provide assistance. But no matter what she did, the treatments she provided didn't have any effect.

Dragons, also tried to heal the human in their own ways, as well as the cheetahs and moles. Each of them tried to give their knowledge of medicinal herbs and plants and other things. But, as the human medical treatments, the results were null.

As well as helping everyone she could, Doctor Kelly worked double time in trying to find out a cure for this illness. Of everyone in this city, she was with the most knowledge and experience in such things. She claimed that she was beginning to find out what it was this illness, so she could counteract it.

Then, disaster struck. Doctor Kelly became sick.

And the number of humans that were sick kept growing by the minute. At the seventh day after the entire human population was sick. Only a few individuals that were fortunate enough to be immune were spared from this disease.

"We must do something!" Spyro said rather loudly in a small meeting he, Cynder the guardians and the most prestigious healers of the city had to offer were having one morning.

"We are trying, Spyro" Terrador said.

"We must try harder!" Spyro exasperated.

"Calm down, young dragon" Cyril urged.

"How can I calm down when people are sick and nothing we do is working?"

"Spyro" Cynder said in a low voice. "We are trying out best"

Spyro took some deep breaths, concentrating so he could calm his nerves.

"Sorry guys" he apologized. "It's just that being useless get on my nerves"

"We understand, young Spyro" Terrador baritone voice replied as he looked at him with his remaining eye. "We all are frustrated with the lack of success at our attempt to heal the humans. But Volteer here has been looking for any information that might help"

"I have been in the library, looking in our vast collection for any reference concerning the classification, use and locations of any medicinal plants we have ever encountered and recorded" Volteer supplied. "In addition to medicinal plants, I have also included in my search for any healing potions. I have been reading every parchment, scroll, book and note I have come across in my search and I have acquired several that might be of use to the humans, although I still ignore wherever it shall have any result at all with this treatment"

"I never thought that I would say this, but it appears that Volteer's brain and quick reading is of great use under such circumstances" Cyril said with a little hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I shall be glad to provide each of you with a list of the specific specimens of flora and ingredients that we must acquire in order to create a proper healing potion" Volteer replied.

"That is better than anything!" Spyro said.

Before they had a chance to leave, the door leading to the meeting hall where they were located opened. Hunter came in walking at a fast pace, much to the surprise of everyone's present.

"Hunter!" Terrador voice boomed as he greeted the cheetah.

"Terrador!" he called back. "I heard the news of the humans. Is it true?"

"I'm afraid it is" the guardian said with a sad tone. "What brings you here?"

"I thought our tribe could offer some assistance" he said as he stepped sideways.

Behind him, a second cheetah stood. Spyro managed to recognize him as Meadow, the cheetah with the twisted ankle he and Cynder had helped.

"Meadow here is out tribe's healer" Hunter introduced him. "He has a lot of knowledge in the art of healing. I thought that he might be useful"

"Your help is most appreciated" Terrador said with gratitude.

****************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

Incendio was lying down on the same mattress he had been for days. He had not yet risen from it since that day, when he arrived at the hospital after the guardians offered him the position of the Fire Guardian. He had been very depressed with the death of the last member of his family and the late Fire Guardian, Ignitus.

At first, when he heard the news of Ignitus demise, he had tried to remain calm and serene; not showing despair or grief. He did it because, at that moment, the city was under siege. For Incendio to lose his head at that moment would have been a blow to the morale, since people looked up at him a lot.

But after the siege ended and the remaining guardians offered him the position of his uncle, the weight he had been carrying upon his shoulders, the grief he had been repressing for his uncle's death, finally gave way and came crashing down upon him. And it had been so much that he broke. He had fled the scene after the guardians offered him the position of Fire Guardian; ran away from it while tears of sorrow and loss left his eyes.

Unconsciously he had sought any form of comfort he could get. He had gotten to the hospital without his thinking. He has been there ever since. Many people had come to try and cheer him up, but he was just too depressed. Several had also tried to figure out what exactly had happened, but he refrained from saying. He was just too depressed.

'_I don't want that position'_ he thought. '_I don't want to erase the last think Ignitus have in this world'_

Ignitus…

He continued there, small droplets of tears falling from his eyes.

A soft rubble from his belly indicated that his body demanded food, yet he remained still, not wishing to move from his position. Time passed and the growling of his belly became more frequent; and yet he not moved from his place.

Strangely, he began to feel that things were somehow wrong. Initially, he put the feeling in the back of his mind; not considering it. But the feeling retuned. He felt like things were out of place; as if it was not complete; as if it was missing something. He just couldn't put his paw on what it was.

Once again, he ignored that feeling.

Time passed and his hunger became more noticeable. The feeling of an empty stomach was beginning to make its prescience known; and no matter how hard tried to ignore it, the hunger just wouldn't leave.

'_Kelly should get here soon with some dinner' _he thought he once again went to his brooding and depressed state.

He would be in worse shape had it not been for Doctor Kelly. She had been coming to see him several times during the day. She had tried to make him speak, he brought his meals, she spoke of the occurrences of the day, and she caressed his head when he got into a particularly bad depression mood. Her continuing presence had been the only good thing he had in his stay, the only comfort he received. She seemed to radiate calm and a sense that everything was going to be all right.

He knew not how long time passed when he was in the parts of his mind that held the past, but once again, his stomach growled, making him aware of the present.

He looked around the small room, searching for any kind of food. He had hoped that Kelly might have come during his period of brooding and left some food, yet it appeared that she had not done so.

He gave a small sigh in disappointment and turned to look at the window and the sky that could be seen through it. He saw how the crowds moved in the winds. He saw how some birds that lived in the city flew past the window. He saw how the sun was slowly making his way towards noon. He saw…

'_Wait… the sun has yet to reach the zenith?_' he thought in confusion as he looked once again at the sun in surprise.

He confirmed what he saw. It was yet to be noon.

'_Impossible! Last time I saw the sun was just past noon, and Doctor Kelly was with me!'_ he tough with surprise. _'But… she didn't come to say good night. Did she?'_

Incendio clock was Doctor Kelly. She came every morning saying her usual 'good morning' speech and saying how she hoped he get better this day. She also came every night, to say 'good night'. Every single day he had spent here.

'_Did she forgot?'_ he thought again.

No. It would be very unlike her to skip one visit. She might have skipped one because of an emergency, but two? But even if she had an emergency, she would still return and she would bid him good night.

Now, he understood the earlier feeling that something was wrong. She hadn't come for some time now. Even when she was hanging back inside his room, he felt her presence. She had not come since yesterday… or was the day before yesterday?

Whatever the answer was, Kelly didn't come; and that cause alone was enough for Incendio to worry.

'What if something bad happened to her?' he thought with a sudden stab of fear.

If something bad should have befallen her….

'_NO!_' his mind denied rather forcefully. _'I should not think like that; of course she is fine'_

But the doubt and worry would not leave. He must be sure she was all right.

For the first time since he had dropped his body in this pile of cushions, he moved; he really moved. Incendio put his legs underneath him and stood up. Once he reached his normal height, his legs started to wobble. He had not used his legs during all the time he spent in inactivity, and they were weak, as if they could not hold the weight above them.

Slowly, and with shaky steps, he walked slowly toward the curtain that separated his room with the rest of the hospital. As he reached it, he moved his paw toward is, pushed it aside and stepped out of the room he had been for so long.

His first impression was that there seemed to be a lot more activity than normal. Moles and cheetahs were going this way and that in a hurry.

He was confused by this, but he remained with his goal of finding Kelly clear in his mind.

He stopped a mole with his paw as it was passing before him in a hurry.

"Excuse me" Incendio said with a hoarse voice from many days of remaining silent. "Do you know where I can find Doctor Kelly?"

"Pass the waiting room and on the third doorway on your right" the mole said in a hurry as he left.

"Thanks" Incendio said, but the mole was already gone.

As he walked toward his destination, he noticed that there seemed to be only cheetahs and moles in the hallways. There were no humans present. Last time he checked, there were a lot of humans in this hospital as staff.

He found it odd as he continued; his steps became more confident as strength returned to his limbs.

Then, he arrived at the waiting room. He was greeted by an unexpected scene.

The waiting room was full. But there were no one waiting; instead it was being used to accommodate humans. They had cleared the lace of any furniture and placed bead and cots so a human could rest.

'_What happened?'_ Incendio could not help but think.

He stood there, in surprise and shock at the scene. There were a lot of humans in this place, none of them were standing. He noticed that many humans were moaning and trembling lightly. Some of them were having a fit of coughing. Many of them just lay there, sweating profoundly.

The place reeked of sweat, spent energy and despair. The mood was gloomy and full of hopelessness.

Incendio could not stay in there for long. He crossed the waiting room in a hurry, wishing to spend as little time as possible in there.

As he entered the hallway across the waiting room, Incendio gave a deep breath, as if the air behind had been tainted. But he focused once more on his mission. Find Kelly.

He went toward the third door on his right and stood in front of it. He sat in front of it and knocked lightly.

"Doctor Kelly?" he called tentatively.

There was no answer so he slowly he pushed the door open and entered the room.

Inside, Incendio saw a bed that was occupied by, no doubt, a patient of the hospital. And Doctor Kelly was not in sight. However useless the action was, the dragon walked further into the room and looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of Kelly in the small room.

But she was not here.

The mole had said that she was supposed to be here. Perhaps he had outdated information? He seemed so sure of it that she was located here. It was unlikely that Kelly had left this place during that time; he would have a direct line of sight and would have seen here if she had.

With a sigh, Incendio turned to leave. And that was when her scent hit him.

It was recent, so she must have left this room just moment ago. In fact, the scent was so strong that he could swear that she was next to him.

With a start at the sudden realization, Incendio turned to the only other person inside this room.

'_No… it can't be'_ he whispered in the farthest corners of his mind.

With shaky steps, he walked the small distance that separated him from the bed. He approached slowly, his mind refusing to believe what his nose had told him.

Then, he could see who was lying in the bed.

A gasp shallow escaped Incendio when he saw the occupant of the bed as his windpipe closed in his throat, choking him momentarily.

His heart seemed to have skipped two beats when he saw the one on the bed. His heart seemed to have shrunk when he saw the state that the occupant was in. His heart fell like a stone in the deepest and coldest pond one could ever find at the revelation of who was in front of him.

"K…K… Ke… Kelly…" he managed to barely whisper across his constricted throat.

Doctor Kelly lay in the bed that was in front of him, taking small and shallow breath with great difficulty. She was shivering intensely, as if she was feeling coldest weather this world had to offer. Sweat was continuously falling in small drops from his forehead, making a small wet patch in the matters she laid.

Incendio could not move. He stood there, having difficulty trying to get air past his constricting throat where his lung demanded air. His feet were firmly rooted to the ground and his body gave small shivers as he saw her in this state. His mind was completely blank from the shock he had just experienced. More than shock, he felt as if a physical slap had been delivered to him.

He knew not how long he stood there; how long time passed until his mind once again began to formulate thoughts and regained control of his body.

"Kelly?" he whispered, wishing he would receive any form of answer.

He took small and shaky steps toward Kelly, his body trembling all along the way. He arrived at the side of the bed where Doctor Kelly was. He looked her over in search for any sign that she had been injured. But there was not a wound upon her body.

Incendio looked at her face and began to stare. Kelly had stopped shaking, but her eyelids remained twitching. Incendio didn't need to even guess that something was wrong, very wrong.

"Kelly…" he whispered once again.

Tears were staring to form on his eyes, watching the state that she was in. The usual cheerful, strong and full of energy Kelly now laid on a bed unconscious and weak. When once she spread a charming, pacifying relaxing aura, now spread fear, weakness and dark feelings.

"Kelly…" Incendio whispered once again as he moved forward to give a slight push with his nuzzle on her face, hoping for any reaction.

Doctor Kelly moaned briefly as he touched his face, but otherwise remained motionless, ignoring that Incendio stood just a few centimeters away. She remained ignorant that he was trying to bring her back to consciousness.

"No…" Incendio barely managed to whisper.

She had healed him when he was on death's doorstep in the Siege of Warfang. She had accompanied him during his recovery, making him feel better. She had been there when his depression was at its lowest. She had been there when he needed someone the most. She had always been there for him.

When has he been there for her?

Incendio inclined his had as tears started to flow out freely from him.

****************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

The sun was setting and night was approaching. The guardians, along with Spyro, Cynder, Meadow and some healers from different species, had another briefing of the current situation of the humans.

"Master Volteer" a mole healer said. "The remedy you gave us did not had any effect"

"Maybe it requires a constant dose for a longer time" a green dragon said.

"The book from which this remedy was taken from stated that large and/or continuous doses of this brew could bring further illness" Volteer said.

"And it also said that the effects should have been apparent by now" a cheetah said.

"So what now?" Spyro said with a tried voice.

He had spent the day running around the city thanks to Volteer's errands and search for some ingredients for his remedy.

"We can leave the humans and allow their own body to fight this illness" another mole said.

"That could work. The body always knows what is best for the body" the green dragon that spoke earlier replied.

"Even if we do not know human anatomy, the diseases do not last this long" Terrador said. "Their state has degenerated further instead of improved with the passage of time. I'm afraid that assistance is required"

"What about the human medicines? Their medicines are more advanced than ours it is already proven that they can take it" the green dragon said.

"That is not possible" Cyril replied this time. "Even if we could read human script, their medicines are not perfect. A large dose or a combination could prove equally fatal as our own. Besides, they have already tried their own medicines. It didn't worked"

The doors suddenly shot open, gaining everyone's attention. Everyone turned to look and saw a small mole running toward them at a fast pace. He stopped near the group that were holding the meeting and knelt.

"What is the meaning of this?" Terrador said somewhat annoyed at the sudden interruption.

"Apologies Mater Terrador" the mole said as he panted from all the running. "But I have news"

"Out with it then"

"Sir, one of the humans have died"

Silence filled the room as the words escaped him. Every member of this assembly looked at each other, unable to utter any word at this new turn of events.

"Was he one of the few that we applied with the remedy?" Terrador asked.

Hope seemed to fill the room. Perhaps he died because of the remedy and not the illness itself. The body might have had a secondary effect that proved fatal because of the treatment.

"No sir"

The hope seemed to vanish in the air as silence followed once more.

"What do we do?" the green dragon that have many ideas, said in a low voice.

"Well, we could always look further inside the library. There is still a lot of wealth of information it can provide and we have barely began our enterprise. We can make a thorough search amidst its books" Volteer suggested.

"There is no assurance that whatever we give to them will further harm them" Cynder said.

"And it could take ages to search that library" Spyro complained. "The humans do not have that time"

"I'm afraid we have no choice. Apart from looking into the library, I do not see a way we can help the humans" Volteer said.

"There is a way" Meadow suddenly said as he spoke for the first time in this conversation. "There is a way they can be healed"

All eyes turned to him.

"Well then, care to explain?" Cyril said, prompting him to reveal what the cheetah had in mind.

"A long time ago, I was I was still young, an old cheetah arrived at out tribe. His healing abilities were extraordinary and I decided to learn from him. I became his student. For years, I learned form him all plants and tricks that could be used to heal someone. When I grew up and mastered the healing arts, he had become really old. And he imparted his final lesson. He spoke of a flower that could heal even the worst sickness. He called it, the Sky Flower"

"I think I have also heard the name of such flower. It is said to possess extraordinary healing properties" Volteer said, suddenly interested.

"Yes. So my master told me" Meadow acknowledged.

"So, where does this flower is located" Terrador asked.

"Before my master died, he told me its location. They are located in the deepest reaches of the Kalakean Mountains"

"What?" Terrador suddenly asked in a surprised voice. "In that mountain range?"

"I'm afraid so" Meadow said.

"Terrador?" Spyro asked; worried of the face Terrador bore.

The Earth Guardian turned to look at him with a serious face.

"The Kalakean Mountains are a long range of mountains that are located on the mainland; across the ocean to the southwest. They are probably the highest mountain in our world"

"Okay… but I don't see any problem with that" Spyro said, still confused.

"That range is an impassable obstacle that goes east to west and that divides the land in two. If we are to go to the other side, we have to go around them" Terrador further explained.

"Why don't you go though them?" Cynder said,

"Many have tried, hoping to find a path" Cyril responded this time. "All of them have returned in failure; if they return at all"

"Those mountains are treacherous" Terrador continued. "The high altitude makes the air thin, making breathing difficult. The high altitude also makes the land be covered in an eternal snow; so it is very cold and that few things live up there. People die because of it. Avalanches happen frequently, trapping those unfortunate to be in its way. The wind is unpredictable. It changes directions unexpectedly and in strong bursts, making flight dangerous. Narrow ravines fill that mountain, not allowing free movement in case of danger. I tell you Spyro, those mountains are very dangerous"

"But this flower is there, is it not?" he asked, turning to look at Meadow.

"So my master told me" Meadow answered. "He said that it was located in the deepest parts of that mountain range. I have never been there, and I do not know how the flower looks like"

"Few who venture into those mountains ever return" Terrador warned.

"But this flower will heal the humans! They need it!" Spyro protested.

"And we do not even know if this flower even exists! It might be a fool's errand. It is suicide to go in there" Terrador warned once again.

"I believe my master when he told me that such flower exist" Meadow said.

Spyro remained silent for a few moments, considering all the things he knew. That mountain was very dangerous it seemed that take his life in the errand. That flower might not even exist, whatever Meadow says. He might go there for nothing. To make things worse, he knew not exactly where in this mountain range to look for this flower.

Also, the trip was very long. It would take some time to get there, time he could spend here, searching in the library where a cure was sure to be found; but how long until it is found?

"I'll go" a new voice said.

All eyes turned to look at the new person in the room and gave some of them gave a few gasp in surprise.

"Incendio?" Terrador asked, surprised at is sudden appearance.

"I will go" Incendio repeated as he approached the gathering.

Spyro was surprised at the sudden appearance of the fire dragon. Last time he had seen him, he was so depressed that he seemed that he could not even lift his weight off the ground. To see him here was… well, quite a surprise.

Spyro gave a look at him as he came closer. His eyes were bloodshot and half closed, as if exhaustion filled his being. Nevertheless, his steps were determined and full of strength. He moved with purpose.

The fire dragon went next to Spyro. He threw him a small glance before sitting next to him and fixed his eyes ahead. A few moment of silence filled the assembly at the arrival of the unexpected Incendio. No one really knew what to say.

Spyro wanted to ask him how he felt, what had happened to him, what had made him get up so unexpectedly. Before he could voice his question, Terrador spoke.

"Incendio, I…" Terrador began in a low voice.

"Don't!" Incendio cut him off, making a few of the healers give a small gasp at his actions. "Please…"

Terrador eyed Incendio for a few moments before slowly nodding.

"Very well" The earth dragon said.

Hearing Incendio short Terrador and his short and blunt answer, Spyro double thought his intention of asking him how he felt. It was obvious that Incendio didn't want to be asked.

"Were is this flowers located?" Incendio suddenly asked. He took no roundabouts.

"In the Kalakean Mountains located southwest of here, across the sea" Cyril responded.

"You stated earlier that you wanted to go, is this true?" Terrador asked.

"Yes!" Incendio replied with a fiery determination. "If there is a remote possibility that such flower exists then I will go for it; no matter the danger"

"It's dangerous, Incendio. Going alone could spell disaster"

"Then I'll go too" Spyro said. "Incendio is right. If there is a possibility that such flower exist, we should not waste more time here. We should go and search for it"

Incendio turned to look at him with those bloodshot eyes. Although his expression was serious and unexpressive, his eyes shone briefly, giving Spyro a small form of thanks though them.

"If Spyro goes, then so do I" Cynder also said.

Terrador looked at the three young dragons, pausing momentarily on each of them.

"Very well" He said at last. "Seeing that you won't be deterred from this course, you shall go to the Kalakean Mountains in search of this flower. The rest of us will remain here, trying to find a cure that is sure to be somewhere in the library"

The three dragons gave a slight nod at this.

"We leave immediately" Incendio said as he began to stand up.

"No!" Terrador ordered him. "The way across the ocean is a long one. There is no land where a dragon can rest from his flight. It had to be done in one trip. You must rest to ensure that you have enough strength to get across safely"

Then, he looked up toward the assembly once more.

"This meeting is over"

****************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

The sun rose in a cold morning. Those resident that had to rise early decided to remain a while longer inside their houses where it was warm and drinking hot tea and waiting for the sun to warm things up. Few people were up and moving in the streets.

Such as the expedition team that was just about to leave.

"Those mountains are dangerous so be careful out there. Do not take any unnecessary risks and watch each other's backs" Terrador lectured the young dragons.

"Yes, Terrador" Spyro replied, eager to be leaving.

Some moles were attaching to their bodies some sort of bags. The bag itself was located in front of them, where they could pry it open more easily and put in the flowers they collected once they got there. They were made out of tough leather to be able to withstand a rough terrain.

They needed to hurry. Word has just reached them that another human had died in the night, prey of this unstoppable illness. Time was of the essence.

"And where do you think you are going without me?" a new voice said.

Spyro turned to look at the newcomer.

"Sparx!" he greeted with happiness.

"Spyro, I'm starting to think that you actually wanted to leave me behind, since this is the second time you have forgotten about me. I thought we were brother and brothers always stick together"

"Heh… Sorry Sparx. I just forgot. It has been hectic this last week" Spyro apologized.

"Forgot…ha! That's a good one. I almost went for that one… excuse, excuses. You just don't want me to go"

"I… I would like you to accompany me Sparx, but it's too dangerous"

"As dangerous as going against an evil-psycho-she-dragon that controlled the land with an iron fist, was bent on controlling the world, having a lot of power and was big enough to swallow me alive? Come on bro, I have been through worse"

"And do not forget about me" another voice said.

"Shockwave?" Cynder asked surprised.

Shockwave was walking in front of Hunter of Meadow, stepping purposefully toward them

"Yes, me!" he replied smugly. "When I left my clan, I did it so I can hang out with you two, guys. Also, I felt that that I was part of this, whatever that may be. So here I am!"

Spyro smiled at the explanation of Shockwave. He was eager enough to accompany them, ignorant of what dangers they might face.

"Spyro" meadow caught his attention. "I know not how this flower looks like, but my master told me that it is located in the deepest parts of those mountains. So be careful"

"Thanks for reminding me. And could you do me a favor?" Spyro asked.

"I shall do it if it lies within my power"

"Try and figure a way to heal the humans while we are gone"

"I promise" Meadow replied with a smile.

And they were ready to leave.

"Come on!" Incendio called for their attention. "We have no time to waste!"

Before anyone could say anything, the fire dragon launched himself into the air and started to beat his wings, heading southwest. Cynder and Sparx followed him once they saw that he was already leaving. Shockwave jumped immediately after Cynder had done so.

Spyro prepared to take into the air when a voice stopped him.

"Spyro!"

He turned around and saw Hunter was walking toward him.

"What is it, Hunter?" Spyro asked, confused.

"I wanted to tell you…" Hunter stalled.

"Spyro looked at him confused, not knowing what the cheetah wanted to say.

"I… I wanted to tell you to be careful out there. There are people here that care for you" Hunter finished.

Spyro gave a small smile. "Thank you Hunter. I will retuned"

And with that, Spyro jumped and brought down his wings. He rose into the air an followed the other that were some distance away.

****************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

Hunter saw the young dragon slowly leave; their forms were becoming smaller as they put distance between them. The cheetah pointy and sensitive ears caught the thuds of heavy paws coming from behind.

"That was not what you really wanted to tell him, did you?" Terrador baritone voice asked from behind.

"It can wait until he returns. He has a lot on his mind right now" Hunter relied as he turned and walked away from the departing point.

****************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

**Author's notes:**

The human population has fallen completely ill and people are starting to die because of it. Incendio have finally come out of his depression only to find more grief, but he also found strength and purpose. Another dangerous search awaits our heroes.

What will happen? And what did Hunter want to tell him? You have to wait for it to find out.

Well, here it was. Hope you liked it.

I hope you guys can help me a little bit. I have decided to make a… kind of inquiry out there. I always wanted to know what the readers think of my characters. So, I would appreciate if you tell me which is your favorite character I have come up with so far. If you want to explain your thoughts of them or any other character, be welcome to do so.

As always, comments, critics and suggestions are appreciated.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's notes:**

Hi there! NO… I'm not dead yet… and no… I have no intention of leaving this story to die come hell or high water! I tried to update this chapter by New Year, but I guess I just could not do it.

I have a very important and personal announcement to make and that I want to share. I am now a graduate! I am an Industrial and System Engineer! After 4.5 years of hard study and work, I have finally done it!

Now… this is the second largest chapter and because of that, I will split it in two parts (Or chapter 23 and 24). It's somewhat slow, but I hope that the end (chapter 24) is satisfactory for all… as it was for me.

Go ahead and enjoy it.

****************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

**Spyro: Origins_Chapter 23**

"I see land!" Shockwave exclaimed with joy.

"Finally!" Spyro exclaimed in relief.

They had been flying for hours. Ever since they had left Warfang in the early hours in the morning they had been on the air. Once they had left Warfang, it took no time to reach the sea. After that, an endless sight of water lay before them, but they knew where their objective was, so they pushed forward.

Hour after hour of sea passed beneath them. Spyro felt his head dizzy at the thought of so much water. He had seen the sea before, true, but he had always had land nearby, mostly in the form of small islands, but land nonetheless. But this… nothing was in sight except water.

Now, noon was long past and night fall was only an hour or two away. Their wings were tried from all the exertion they had done to cross the sea. Spyro saw the wisdom in Terrador's words when he told them to wait and have a good night sleep. But now, land lay in sight and the weary travelers pushed forward with renew strength at the sight of it, eager to lie down for a while to rest their aching wings.

When they finally were flying over land, the weary travelers started to glide down until they reached the ground. Immediately after their paws touched the ground, Spyro's wings fell limp, going all the way to reach the ground.

"I think I have not filed this long before" he puffed.

Cynder and Shockwave were in no better shape either. Incendio, from all inactivity in the last days, also fell rather tried.

"Well, older and dragons in top shape tend to fly this distances easily" Shockwave informed them.

From the lot, he seemed be the least affected by the journey.

"Come on, I didn't even broke a sweat" Sparx said from Spyro's head.

Spyro gave a low growl in annoyance. Sparx had flown a few minutes by their side after land had disappeared behind them before hopping on Spyro to catching a ride. And now he just lay there, saying those things!

Spyro tilted his head sideways, making Sparx yelp in fright and loose his balance above Spyro's head and fall to the ground.

"Hey! What was that for?" Sparx demanded from the ground, rubbing his head.

"That comment was greatly inappropriate, Sparx" Spyro admonished. "You should be more careful of what comes out of that mouth of yours"

Sparx got up and grumbled to himself a little bit.

"Let's find some water" Incendio suggested.

Everybody agreed, although grudgingly, and walked into some wooden area that was nearby. Water would certainly be located there.

Spyro walked near Cynder as they watched Incendio closely. Spyro was happy that he had accompanied them in this mission; but he could not help but remember… and think what had happened last night. He decided to voice his musings with Cynder.

"Hey, Cynder, have you not wondered why Incendio is here?" Spyro asked in a low voice.

"What do you mean?" she asked back.

"What I say is that don't you find it odd that he is here. I mean, last time we saw him he seemed he could barely get up. Now… look at him!" he looked at him. "He suddenly appeared at the meeting last night and he volunteered for this mission, even when he had missed a lot of details"

"I have been having those thought too" Cynder confessed, shooting a quick glance at Incendio. "I wonder what made him get up so suddenly" she wondered.

"Maybe we should ask him" Spyro suggested.

"No!" Cynder warned. "Look at him. Although he is up and about and putting a strong face, underneath he is on the verge of falling apart. I would suggest we wait some time before we ask him that"

Spyro look at Incendio, who was walking ahead of them. He saw how his steps were full of purpose and strength that emanated not from his body, but of his will. Yet, he held his head lower than usual. He saw what Cynder meant. He was still in a delicate position.

"I see what you mean, and you are right. We should wait" Spyro agreed.

They found a nearby stream of water after a while. All dragons immediately went to the stream and drank deeply. The water was refreshing and cool, moistening the dry throat. But that tend to happen when a dragon fly long distances without water.

They rested near the stream for a while, relaxing after the long and strenuous journey. But they didn't stay long.

"We should get moving" Incendio said.

"What?" three different dragons exclaimed.

"But we just got here!" Shockwave said.

"So what?" Incendio dismissed his complaint.

"Nightfall will arrive soon" Spyro said.

"We still got an hour or two of daylight" Incendio informed them.

"I think we should rest now" Cynder suggested.

"I think we should move while the light lasts. At nightfall, we will rest" Incendio told them.

"We can barely move!" Shockwave complained.

"WE DO NOT HAVE TIME!" Incendio suddenly exploded, making the three other to rear their head back in surprise.

Spyro suddenly felt fear. He had never seen Incendio explode like that, and it was frightening. What had happened to Incendio to make him like this?

"The humans do not have time!" Incendio continued his outburst. "They are dying! Are we just to remain here to rest for a while when a few minutes could mean life or death to one of them?"

The fire dragon turned to look at each of them in the eye, daring them to say anything. When it was Spyro's turn, he looked straight into Incendio's eye. They sent shivers down Spyro's spine. It seemed that those eyes could see even to the deepest part of one's soul, and it was disturbing.

Incendio's eyes were ablaze and shone with anger and Spyro looked away with shame filling his being. He knew that Incendio was right. Every moment in this race against time could make the difference.

After a few moments of silence, Incendio spoke again.

"Come on!" Incendio said, this time more calmly. "We have to move"

No one complained or refused this time.

****************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

"Look at those things!"

"They are huge!"

"They are rather intimidating"

They had finally arrived at the base of the Kalakean Mountains after flying for a while.

They had flown one hour after the little argument they had before finally succumbing to exhaustion. They had landed and didn't even bother to get some dinner; so tired they were that they had gone straight to sleep.

They woke a lot more refreshed and with a lot hunger. Their bellies craved for some food so they took some time to pick some berries and some kind of fruit that grew there. They ate them quite happily as they picked them. After that, they were ready to depart.

After a few hours of flying, their eyes finally saw the mountains appear on the distance. They could barely be seen at that distance, but when they approached, they became larger and larger. They extend far away toward the east and west until the sky met the horizon.

White snow covered their pointy peaks, indicating that up there, there were in a forever snow covered landscape. They were huge! Big! Bigger than anything the group had ever seen. The only thing that could compare to it was the vastness of the ocean.

Spyro strained his neck to see upward watching the mountains getting closer as he continued his flight.

"Makes one feel small" he said.

"Now you feel like I do all the time" Sparx said sarcastically.

Spyro looked at the tall mountains and sighed. It would be one heck of a climb.

"It will take a lot of effort to climb all the way" Shockwave complained.

"You may be right" Incendio agreed. "We should look for a thermal updraft. It will make our climbing a lot easier"

The idea was not bad. It would surely spare them a lot of unnecessary effort. So, they group started to look for the hot air current. It took some time to find one, but luck was on their side.

"I think I see one" Shockwave announced. "There!" he pointed.

He was right. There seemed to be and updraft just a few minutes away from their position, indicated by how the clouds above seemed to go up in a spiral motion.

"Do you think this one will do?" Shockwave asked as they got closer.

"If it doesn't, then we will have to climb the hard way" Incendio responded somewhat sarcastically. "All right, I will go first"

After he said that, he flew straight into the thermal current. With a yelp of surprise, he shot straight upwards with an astonishing speed.

"Wow! That is quite a draft!" Spyro exclaimed.

He looked up at Incendio as he got smaller by the second in the hot air current. It would take no time to reach the highest peaks in with this updraft. Luck seemed to be on their side.

"Right, I'm next" Spyro announced as he flew straight into the hot air current.

"Yikes!" he yelped in surprise as he felt how his body felt heavier as he suddenly accelerated.

Looking down, he saw how the ground seemed to get father away and smaller with each passing moment. Then, he looked up, looking at his objective.

He continued rising for a few minutes, going up at an incredible speed. Soon enough, he reached the clouds.

"How much farther will this air current take me?" he wondered out loud.

He tried in vain to look around him, hoping to catch a glimpse of anything, but the clouds around him covered everything. The tick mist prevented him from seen anything more than a few feet away from him.

He continued rising in the thermal draft amidst the clouds when he felt his body decelerate somewhat. He reckoned that he was just about to exit the hot air current. Immediately after he went out of it, cold air hit him. It was so unexpected that caught Spyro off guard, losing his concentration for a few moments.

And that's when the heavy mist proved to be dangerous.

Just after he was regaining his composure to the sudden exposure to the cold, the thick mist seemed to lessen and Spyro's eye widen at what appeared in front of him.

The steep slopes of the moutons were in front of him! And he was going straight for them!

Spyro tried to change directions in the few moments he had left before he rammed the wall of earth before him. The speed from which he shot out of the air current would make sure he got plastered on mountain side.

Spyro changed directions with all his might; making his wings bore the extreme pressure he laid upon them to change his flight path. He barely managed to veer right, his tail making contact with the mountain.

"That was close!" he exclaimed out loud once he decelerated as he looked somewhat in shock to where he almost crashed.

He suddenly saw movement on the edge of his vision. He turned shapely and saw the form of Cynder and the bright glow of Sparx as they shot out the air current… directly toward the mountain.

"CYNDER!" Spyro yelled in warning.

Spyro saw how Cynder recoiled at the sudden appearance of the mountain before her. Like he did, she tried to evade the mountain. Her excellent agility made sure she avoided the moutons by a larger margin than Spyro. Sparx, being smaller and more maneuverable, didn't even have trouble.

"Cynder! Are you all right?" Spyro asked as he winged his way toward her.

"Yeah, I am!" she assured him.

"Me too bro. Thanks for asking" Sparx said sarcastically.

Spyro gave an apologetic look to his foster brother.

"Where is Incendio?" Cynder called as she looked around.

"I don't know" Spyro confessed. "I have not seen him"

"Do you think that...?" Cynder trailed off as he looked at the mountain.

Spyro felt fear. What if Incendio had crashed? He would have fallen down, to who know where!

"And Shockwave?" Spyro asked. "We should warn him"

"He was just behind me" Cynder said.

And if summoned by magic, they saw how the yellow dragon also came out of the air current at an alarming speed.

"SHOCKWAVE! WATCH OUT!" Spyro and Cynder yelled in unison.

But it was already too late.

As Spyro, he seemed to be caught off guard by the sudden exposure to the cold airs. It took him a moment too late to be aware of the predicament he was in.

He yelped in surprise at the sudden appearance of a wall before him and tried to lessen his speed. But it was not enough.

Shockwave hit the slope hard. Then, he started falling.

"NOOO!" Spyro yelled as he dived down to reach him.

Shockwave tumbled downward, bouncing off the slopes of the mountains only to gravity to pull him down again. Since it was a slope and not a cliff, Shockwave could not manage t open his wing and fly away. The ground prevented it.

Spyro was diving, trying to reach his friend before he picked enough speed and entered the thick mist, but he was too far. Shockwave was already too near that point.

Suddenly, a pair of red forearms shot outward from a small ledge and managed to catch Shockwave by the tail before he went further down.

"Got you!"

Spyro saw with delight that Incendio had managed to stop Shockwave fall, probably saving his life. If the fire dragon hadn't been down there, Shockwave would have continued going down.

"Incendio!" Spyro exclaimed with delight as he aligned himself to land in the small ledge where the two dragons were located.

Incendio gave a quick look around.

"It's good to see that everybody made it.

"Where were you?" Cynder asked as she landed.

"After I went out of the current, I crashed. Since it was not as hard like Shockwave's, I managed to maintain balance enough not to tumble down. I managed to land here afterward. I saw how each of you exited the current at alarming speeds"

"Good thing Shockwave passed near enough for you to catch" Spyro said as he looked at the yellow dragon.

He seemed to be somewhat dizzy from all the flips he did while his journey down the mountain. He also seemed to be in a semblance of shock with the brush with the near death experience.

"Hey… are you all right?" Spyro asked.

"Just give a few moments" he managed to whisper.

****************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

After the incident, they continued to go up. Since visibility was poor, they decided that flying was out of the question. They climbed the slope that had nearly been the end of them until they reached more even ground.

Snow covered the whole place and they didn't manage to see any form of plant life. However, the lack of life did not deter them from their objective. With each step they took, the cold weather seemed to intensify.

"I have never felt this cold" Incendio said as his body shivered.

"I have" Shockwave said. "My clan once went to the northern islands. It was as cold as here"

"I once went to Dante's Freezer" Spyro told them. "It's as cold here as is was there"

They continued walking mountain for some hours. They searched for the Sky Flower, hoping to get luck and see them early on this journey. However, there was neither sign nor indication that any plant life was living in this part of the mountains.

"Where are they?" Shockwave cried in desperation. "We have walked for hours and no sign of them!"

"We are still in the outer parts of the mountains" Spyro answered. "Meadow said that the flowers were located in the deepest part of them"

"Then what are we waiting for. Let's go!"

"We are going there!" Cynder answered this time. "But, if you haven't noticed, heavy mist surrounds us. Flying would be very dangerous"

Once Shockwave took a look around him and saw nothing but mist, he grumbled to himself.

Everybody was like him. Being unable to find anything in this mist; and not being able to fly to cover ground more quickly, got on their nerves. And Sparx… he also got on everybody nerves. His desperation made him an extreme annoyance. He cracked foolish jokes, insulted everyone, made unsavory comments and so much more.

"And that when I went… WHAM… and …POW. They guy never stood a chance against my superior strength" Sparx said.

"Yes Sparx" Spyro sighed. "I was there you know"

Sparx was once again retailing their adventures. He made a lot more emphasis on his achievements that Spyro's, like when he lead the refugees of Warfang underground; or when he became a god by the Atlawa tribe. Right now, he was telling how he beat the crap out of the two pets of the captain of the pirate fleet.

As for the listeners… they already had enough of Sparx to last them for a while. Incendio was grinding his teeth and Shockwave face was that of one that could kill Sparx. Cynder maintained her composure, since she had already been exposed to Sparx and his comments and talks of his exploits; but Spyro saw how her tail twitched from time to time, indicating that she was annoyed.

"Sparx" Spyro sighed. "Could you remain silent for a few minutes?"

"Why?"

"Allow us to have a small moment of silence and peace" Spyro pleaded.

"Why? Don't you like my interesting and charming self?" Sparx asked as if he was insulted.

"Wait…" Incendio said suddenly. "I think I am starting to see more clearly"

"Really?" the other three dragons asked hopefully.

"I think so. We might get out of this damn mist. Hopefully, enough to actually fly"

Those words lifted the mood of everyone.

It was not long before it proved to be true. Well, almost true. The mist had lessened considerably, allowing them to see farther. Probably enough to fly.

As if by magic, the mist suddenly ended and the group started at the sight before them.

Mountains! Mountains everywhere! All covered in snow! The group had apparently taken a route or a pass that allowed them to cross the exterior mountains and enter the inner parts. A small valley, also covered in snow, lay before them surrounded by mountains. Some pines could be seen in the valley, indicating that the valley at least had some plant life. If trees grew in this valley, then it meant that the flowers could also be here.

The sight was beautiful and pristine; untouched by any form of civilization. The sun, that was making it was down by now, spread its light in the area, making the snow reflect it light and produce sparks of lighting and colors.

It was a beautiful sight, yet a desolate one.

They groups stood a few moments in silence, admiring the scene that lay before them.

"Let's get going" Incendio said as he took some steps forward and spread his wings.

With a jump, he launched himself into the sky and beat his wings, trying to get altitude. Then, he started to glide down the valley.

"I do not know how a flower could be alive in such a place" Shockwave said before he too also jumped into the sky.

Thus, they began searching the small valley for any sign of the mysterious flower.

****************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

"I don't know about you guys, but I think we should find shelter" Shockwave said.

They had spent the reminder of the day searching in the small valley. They had split in two teams, and separated searching for the fabled Sky Flowers. They looked in every nook and every ditch, but luck was not on their side.

After hours of searching the group came together gain.

"We need to continue our search for the flowers!" Incendio shot back.

"The sun had already gone past the mountains. In a couple of hours will be night and the temperature will drop considerably!" Shockwave countered. "We must find shelter before it happens. Besides, we have already covered this valley in our search. It would be pointless to continue here"

"Fine!" Incendio said bitterly. "We search for a cave… after we find the flowers"

"Did you even listen what I just said?" Shockwave asked.

"Guys, calm down!" Spyro said as he put himself between the two of them. "Both of you are right. We shall go and start our journey to the next valley, since we have already searched this one. We cannot waste time here. But if we find a cave in the journey, we stop and spend the night. We have to rest and the temperature will drop considerably in the night. It would be prudent to find shelter"

"Fine!" Incendio said. "Come on. Let's get out of this valley" he said before jumping and taking to the air.

Spyro watched him go, concerned etched in his face. Cynder came from behind, also looking at Incendio as he continued to make his way.

"Concerned for him?" she asked.

"Yeah" Spyro answered. "He is so determined to get those flowers that I fear he is overlooking his safety"

"I noticed that too" Cynder sighed. "I really hope his emotional wounds heal so we can actually know why he is acting as such"

"But in the meantime, he is right and we have to move while we can" Spyro said urgently as he saw that Shockwave had also gone to the air.

Thus, they left the small valley and entered the mist once again. It was not as heavy as earlier, but there it was, giving the place a gloom feeling with the small amount of sunlight that actually made it though. They continue their way toward the inner parts of the mountains. They had in mind to go to higher grounds where they might be able to have a better view of the surrounding areas.

The temperature dropped considerably once they entered the mist, making this place the coldest place they had ever been. The groups started to shiver almost immediately as they continued their way upwards.

Unfortunately, the mist became thick enough at one point where they had to land once again and continue on foot. They would again rise to the air when the crossed that part.

They climbed steep cliffs and jumped over small ravines and walked at a fast pace to reach their objective before nightfall. These were strenuous activities and they had been doing them for a while now and were reaching really high parts of the mountains. That's why the group was tired and was having trouble breathing.

"Spyro, lest stop for a while" Cynder panted as she walked behind Spyro. "I am tried"

"We can do it Cynder, just a little awhile longer" Spyro encouraged as he also panted with extortion following Shockwave.

"We… are… near… the next… valley" Incendio said between gasps as he lead the procession.

They continued walking, no one saying anything. Spyro felt his vision began to blur as he continue going up the mountains. His mind also took time to process the information that his senses told him. His body responses also became slower.

'_What is happening?'_ he though as he shook his head, trying to clear his vision. _'Why am I seeing like this?'_

He took a deep breath to try to clear his thought; but, somehow, he felt that every breath he took didn't hold enough air. He took deeper breaths and tried harder to take in the air to his lungs. But no matter how many lungful he took, it was not enough.

'_Why can't I breathe?'_

He suddenly heard a voice calling him. Somehow, it seemed so faint that he must be his imagination. Oddly enough, Spyro didn't react toward it and he didn't even thought of it; he just continued walking.

"Spyro!" he heard again someone call, as if the caller was far away. Again, Spyro ignored the voice.

Then, a yellow glowed suddenly appeared in front of him. Spyro looked at it with mild curiosity, too tried to even think.

"Spyro!" a voice that emanated from the yellow glow in front of him shouted "Yo, Spyro, can you hear me?"

Spyro's mind slowly began to regain his senses.

"Sparx?" Spyro asked.

"About time you answered. I have been calling you for a long time. You seemed to have been out of your mind back there" the dragonfly answered with annoyance.

"Sorry. So, what's wrong?"

"I have been meaning to tell you that Cynder has fallen behind"

"What?" Spyro asked with surprise as he snapped his head back.

He managed to make out the form of Cynder. Her black scales were in contrast with the white snow. She seemed to have collapsed and was now lying on her side, her sides rising and falling in quick motions.

"Cynder!" Spyro gasped.

He was next to her in an instant.

"Cynder! Are you all right?" he asked, the first traces of panic slowly making his way toward him.

Cynder panted some more before her eyes went upward, inside her head and fell unconscious.

"Sparx, go and get Shockwave and Incendio" Spyro yelled at his foster brother.

"Sure thing" the dragonfly said he followed the two dragons.

Spyro tried to wake Cynder up, but there was no reaction from her. He became very worried for her. However, he could see her sides rising and falling with each breath he took. That means she was alive.

The mist had already covered the forms of the older dragons, but Sparx followed the tracks they had left in the snow. It took some minutes to make the other two dragons come back. During that time, Cynder seemed to have recovered since she took more even breaths. The new arrivals seemed to be out of it however.

"What… happened?" Incendio asked as he got closer, panting all the way.

"I don't know" Spyro told them as he also panted "She fell unconscious"

Spyro tried t wake Cynder once more, and this time, he succeeded.

"Cynder?" Spyro was beside her in an instant, looking at her expectantly.

"What happened" Cynder asked as she opened her eyes.

"You fell unconscious"

Slowly, Cynder began to rise from the ground. When she did stand on her feet, she seemed to be having trouble keeping balance.

"Cynder? Are you all right?" Spyro asked, still worried about her.

"My head is spinning" She informed as he took deep breaths. "And I can't breathe properly"

Spyro looked at her with surprise. Can't breathe? Then, realization hit him. He also had trouble breathing. As apparently Shockwave and Incendio did. All of them seemed to have trouble breathing.

"I am having trouble breathing too" Shockwave said. "There seems to be not enough air"

"I can't believe I forgot" Incendio murmured under his breath, barely loud enough to catch everyone's attention.

"What did you forgot?" Spyro asked.

"Master Terrador's warning. He told me that the air in high places becomes thin. That is why we have trouble breathing. There is not enough air as we are used to"

"And what about Cynder? Why did she faint?" Spyro asked.

"Exertion. When we were climbing we did physical exertion and our body demanded more oxygen. Fainting was the result of not having enough. It could have happened to any of us"

"So, the higher we go, the less air there will be?" Cynder asked.

"Looks like it" Incendio told them.

Shockwave seemed to think as he looked at the top of the mountain.

"If that is true, then I think we should head to lower grounds"

"What?" Incendio asked with some disbelief. "We should continue going higher. We will have a good view of the land that surrounds us"

"We cannot!" Shockwave said. "Going higher could be dangerous"

"We are near the top. We should push forward"

"It is too dangerous!" Shockwave said. "Any of us could faint like Cynder did if we continue to go higher"

"We have each other to wake the one who falls" Incendio said.

Spyro started to note some hints of annoyance creeping into the fire dragon's voice. He looked at the two arguing dragons, deciding if he should interfere.

"We almost didn't notice Cynder when she fainted" Shockwave continued. "The lack of air clouds our minds. We could leave one behind… or get lost"

"We just have to keep our mind focused" Incendio said somewhat matter-of-factly.

"We might all faint at the same time! What will happen then? There will be no one to wake us! We will freeze to death!"

"We have to be strong! They humans back on Warfang need us. We have to get that flower!" Incendio said, now anger coming into his voice.

Spyro started to get scared at the levels of heat this conversation was starting to get. He didn't want to see his two friends argue with each other like that.

"By the Ancestors, Incendio; just hear what you are saying! It's too dangerous to continue going higher!" Shockwave exasperated.

"And leave the humans to die? Is that what you want?" Incendio growled.

"Incendio, use your head and think! We will do the humans no good if we die in the process of getting that flower!"

"Listen to me you…." Incendio said threateningly.

"STOP!" Spyro roared once he had heard enough of the two arguing dragons.

Both arguing dragons stopped their heated conversation and looked at Spyro with surprise. It was rare for the purple dragon to lose his temper and go like that.

"Stop arguing!" ordered them both. Then, he looked at Incendio. "Shockwave is right. It's too dangerous if we continue forward. We have to go back"

"And let the humans die?" Incendio challenged him.

"Of course not! That is why we are here. But, as Shockwave said, we will do no good if we die in these mountains before we deliver the plant to them"

Incendio gave a low and threatening at Spyro. The purple dragon looked in surprise at Incendio, who was on the verge of attacking.

"Incendio" Spyro tried to calm him down. "I also care for the humans, but we have to face things at they are"

"You… of all people… say that we have to face things as they are?" Incendio spat. "You… who defied the facts… confronted Malefor… and saved the world?"

"That was an unnecessary remark, Incendio" Cynder hissed her displeasure. "But yes… we defied the odds back then, but there was no other choice!"

"Nor do we have now"

"Yes we do!" Cynder told him flatly. "You are just too focused on one route to archive your goal, that you no do not see there are others"

Incendio gave a low rumble of displeasure.

"Incendio…" Cynder said more calmly and in a more gently tone. "We will find the cure"

Incendio gave a low growl.

"Incendio…" Spyro said.

The fire dragon closed his eyes for a moment and took several deep breaths as he tried to calm himself.

"All right" he said finally, although he seems reluctant. "We have to stay together. We will descend the mountain"

He then walked past them without saying anything more and traveled down the mountain.

"I'm worried about him" Spyro said in a low voice.

"Me too" Cynder agreed as she overheard. "Now, he is not only overlooking his safety; he now is overlooking ours too. And he is deliberately going into needless danger in his search"

"I know. We have to keep an eye on him" Spyro decided.

****************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

They were still searching for a cave to pass the night in when the night caught them. The light the sun gave went out so fast after the sun has set, that it caught the travelers by surprise. They guessed that they still had some time before night, but not the darkness.

The mountains blocked the sunlight, making the night arrive earlier. And as night came and the sunlight receded, so did the warmth the sun rays gave. Temperature dropped considerably and the wind picked up speed, causing the travelers to shiver from the cold. To make matters worse, it started to snow.

"Where is a cave where you need one?" Cynder asked rhetorically in annoyance as they walked in the darkness.

"We should have heeded Shockwave's warning about finding a cave sooner" Spyro pointed out, much to the displeasure of Incendio.

They had been outside, suffering the weather for a while now, and the chill was starting to get into their bones.

"Don't worry, bro; I have already found myself a newt warm spot" Sparx said with a smug and full of content voice

Spyro turned down to look at his chest with a glare. Sparx had gotten inside the satchel where the flowers were supposed to be placed. Since the bag was in contact with his chest, his body temperature kept the insides warm, giving Sparx a nice spot to hide from the elements.

They continued walking around for a while before they finally found a cave.

"Finally!" Cynder exclaimed happily as the sight of the dark entrance.

"Come on! Lest get inside" Spyro suggested as he moved in.

The dragons entered the dark cave. It was not so deep and it didn't have a nice decor, but it would serve. However, the inside of the cave was as near as cold as the outside.

"Ugh…" Cynder complained. "It cold in here. Almost as it is outside"

Before anyone said anything else, Incendio exhaled some fire as a rock that was on a corner. The torrent of fire lighted the cave, allowing the resident to view their shelter as well as heating up things a little bit. When he finished exhaling fire, the place had warmed up considerably.

"No point in staying awake" the fire dragon said. "We should get some sleep"

Spyro lay on the spot. He curled on himself to keep as much body warmth as possible. He gave a contented sigh of satisfaction as he finally could relax. The same were along the same lines too. Everyone accommodated themselves as they could and curled to keep themselves warm in the night. Sparx positioned himself over Spyros head, his usually sleeping spot when they were on the wilderness.

Unfortunately, they didn't have anything to eat, so they tried to sleep with their stomachs empty.

They heat Incendio had provided gave the residents of the cave a relaxing feeling that incited them to sleep. However, the cold weather outside somehow managed to continuously steal every inch of heat available. It wasn't too long before the cave was starting to feel cold again.

They were beginning to dose off, when a sudden burst of wind made its way inside the cave, making everyone gave a slight shiver. Once the wind passed, the cave felt notoriously colder.

With a groan, Spyro turned his head and used his fire to heat the same stone Incendio had exhaled earlier.

"That won't work for too long" Cynder said as she eyed Spyro use his flame.

"I guess you are right. But this is better than nothing" Spyro answered before continuing his breath attack.

He kept the fire going for a much longer period of time than Incendio did. Spyro only stopped when he felt his elemental power drain low.

"That should do" he said.

Before he managed to accommodate himself again, he felt someone brush against him. He turned in surprise only to see Cynder was lying next to him.

"Don't look too surprised, we have slept like this before" Cynder gave an amused smile as he saw him. "Besides, this way we will keep our body warmth"

At that, Spyro gave a small smile. He lay down on the ground and he lifted his wing, inviting Cynder next to him. With a small laugh, she did so and laid her head next to his. Spyro lowered his wind, effectively making a sort of blanket form her.

Cynder sighed in contentment once she felt his wings drape over her and she moved to be as close to his body as she could possibly be.

In that position, they slept, sharing each other warmth as the cold weather raged outside.

****************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

"We have been like this for hours" Shockwave complained. "And we have yet to find what we came here for"

They had spent a cold night inside the cave where no one really rested that much. Somewhere during the night, all four dragons and one dragonfly had come together and slept next to each other to keep the warmth.

"We knew this might have happened" Spyro explained. Although he too was somewhat disappointed that yet have to find the flowers, he tried to keep his head. "We knew there could not be any flowers in here at all"

Morning had come and they had left the cave and continued their search. With no breakfast in them, they had continued their search for the cure of the illness that had plagued the humans. They had searched another three small valleys from top to bottom; but the flowers still were hidden.

"I don't know about you, but I guess we should start going back" Shockwave suggested.

"Not a chance!" Incendio said somewhat forcefully.

"Incendio is right" Cynder put in. "The humans are dying and they need our help"

At the mention of the humans, Spyro began to wonder about the well being of his friends.

'_I wonder how is Ramirez, since he was the first one to fall ill… and Parker too'_ Spyro thought of them. _'Have they healed without these flowers? We may be here for nothing'_

But Spyro felt that that was not the case. He thought that they would not get well without some kind of aid. This disease had already proven to be lethal, and the sooner they got it back home, the better.

'_How many of them have had died?'_ he could not help but wonder. Spyro gave a shiver that was not related to the cold he was feeling.

"We still a lot more ground to cover, so let's better move" Incendio suggested.

They continued walking, searching, trying to find what eluded them. After wandering about for some time, they found themselves in the entrance of a narrow passage in the mountains. They guessed that it would lead them to the next valley. Without anything to do in their current position, the group entered the narrow ravine.

It wasn't long before they passage got so narrow that they had to walk on single file. On their left, a wall of rock shot straight up so far one could not see the top. On their right was a cliff. The bottom was so down that one could not see what was down there. Further away from the cliff, the mountain rose again.

While they were at this narrow passage, the wind sped up due to it being the only passage the wind could fins across the mountains. It rose and fell sporadically and unexpectedly. Flying would be suicide because of the winds and because there was not a lot of space to maneuver.

Apart from that, they could hear and even see some rocks and sometimes snow falling from either side of the mountains. Most of them were small, but there were times when they could hear a much louder rumble when a larger one came crashing down.

The dragons, full of determination, went further ahead. As always, Incendio lead the group form up front. Cynder followed some distance behind; next came Spyro and then Shockwave. Sparx had chosen to ride inside Spyro's bag, thus preventing him from the cold and being able to have a nap at the same time. Also the strong wind would drag the small dragonfly away.

They had been inside the narrow ravine when some noise caused them to look up. Several large rocks were falling accompanied by a lot of snow following from the highest parts of the mountain.

"WATCH OUT!" Cynder yelled as she took several steps back to avoid the falling stones.

Incendio, being in the direct path of the avalanche, managed to jump out of the way before the rocks and snow slammed where he was moments before. After hitting on the ledge the travelers were using, the avalanche of rock and snow continued their ways down the cliff, falling into the darkness below as the noise of falling rock died away.

That rocks would have managed to break the spine of a dragon Incendio's size should it have fallen on top of him. And death would be a certainty to any dragon if they had fallen upon the head.

"Incendio!" Cynder yelled as she went her way toward him once the small avalanche had ended. "Are you all right?" she asked as Spyro and Shockwave looked from behind.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm all right" the fire dragon assured her.

"Hey what happened?" Sparx said as he exited his safe refuge inside Spyro's satchel and rubbing his eye, giving a huge yawn in the process.

"And avalanche almost got Incendio" Spyro explained.

"It did? Man… how could I have missed that?" Sparx said somewhat angry at having missed such an important event. "Can it be done again?" he asked hopefully with a tone of mischief.

Spyro only shot a glare at the small dragonfly before turning back to the others.

"This place is dangerous" Spyro observed. "We have to keep our eyes open"

"We shouldn't stay here any longer than necessary" Shockwave put in smartly. "So, I suggest we keep moving before an avalanche or the cold kill us"

"I think not" Incendio said in a low voice as he lowly rose to his feet.

Everybody turned to look at him in surprise. He seemed kind of dazed out, as if he couldn't think straight. His eyes seemed to be fixed into nothingness.

"What? What do you mean by that? What could possible make us stay in this place!" Shockwave exasperated.

"That!" Incendio said as he pointed with his snout.

The group turned o look at what he meant and gasped in surprise at what they saw.

"Is that...?"

"It has to be!"

There, on the wall of rock on the other side of the chasm, grew a small plant that sported six white flowers.

"The Sky Flower!" all of them shouted at the same time.

They were beautiful. The petals seemed to be made out of the purest white marble or the most pristine snow. It seemed to radiate a sense of peace and tranquility; that alone was from the weary travelers watching it.

The small plant grew directly out of the rock that rose vertically on the other side of the chasm. The petals were swinging with the strong with that rushed through the narrow pass. Their root must hang strong, thus preventing the delicate life from being ripped of its place.

A small and delicate piece of life. It seemed to be a miracle that such a flower could actually grow up in a place like this.

"We have finally found it!" Cynder shouted in joy.

Everyone was excited about their discovery. After so much effort, they had finally done it. They were looking at each other in triumph with a smile pasted on their faces at the accomplishment. They could pick the flowers and finally go home.

However, good sentiments must come to an end.

"Hate to spoil your good moment, but…" Sparx started.

"But what?" Spyro asked, looking at his foster brother that was floating next to him.

"Well, I may not know much about healing plants, but I'm sure that you need more than six flowers to heal a large population of humans"

The mood dropped like a stone.

"And…" Sparx continued, "We are here and the flowers are over there; on the other side of this dark hole"

The mood dropped even lower.

"As much as I hate to say, but Sparx is right" Cynder said in a depressed tone. "We still have a long way to go before we got enough flowers for everybody"

"The rock onto which the flowers clung is too far away to reach" Shockwave pointed out. "Not to mention that we can't get to those flowers" he sighed in defeat as he looked at the dark abysm that separated them from the flowers. "What a waste"

Spyro looked at the flowers with sadness in his eyes. Shockwave was right. They couldn't reach them. The flowers were far enough not to be reached by their mouths or paws. They also couldn't fly because of the strong wind. If they did, they would be dragged without control through the narrow ravine. The only way was make a jump of faith and search for a foothold that might not be there in the wall that stood in front of them.

Spyro continued to look at the flowers with sadness.

They were so close, yet so far… and there was nothing he could do about it.

"At least we know that they DO exist" Shockwave pointed out.

Spyro turned away and made the motion to continue.

"Come on" Spyro sighed. "Let's continue our search elsewhere"

"Yeah, keep moving bro" Sparx suggested. "I want to be kept warm" he said as he got into Spyro's bag once again.

Cynder went up first, opening the march that would lead the group further into the mountains to continue their search. Her eyes were half closed with a look of defeat in her eyes, much like Spyro's. She moved slowly, as if the continuous stress and the tiredness finally came up to her.

After Cynder, Shockwave came. He didn't seem to be as tired as Cynder, but he also moved slowly, as if defeat had a big weight on him.

Spyro turned to look at Incendio. He remained standing in the same spot where he had landed after he had escaped the avalanche. Unlike the rest of the group, his eyes showed incredible sadness as he looked at the ground in defeat. The fire dragon showed it on such a level and so openly that it surprised Spyro.

Spyro spent a few seconds looking at the red dragon, studying the red dragon. However, they did not have a lot of time.

"Come on Incendio; we have to go" Spyro urged. "No point in staying here"

Spyro turned away and took a few steps away, following the others. However, he did not feel Incendio following, so he turned to look back. Incendio had not moved; but unlike before, he was now looking at the flowers.

"Come on. We should not stay here for long" Spyro once again urged.

Incendio didn't even acknowledge him. Instead, Spyro how his eyes changed from sadness to determination. Then, he took reared as far away from the back chasm.

"Incendio? What are you doing?" Spyro asked, confused.

'_What is he trying to do?'_ Spyro thought.

Incendio did not answer. He just kept his gaze fixed on the flowers beyond the chasm.

Then, he crouched low and using his powerful hind legs…

…he jumped.

"INCENDIO!" Spyro shouted at the top of his lungs.

Spyro was frozen, his lungs refused to take a breath and time seemed to slow as the fire dragon made its way in the air across the dark chasm. Incendio had dared to jump across the pit in the hopes to reach the flowers.

For a few moments, the fire dragon flew across the bottomless pit until he reached the wall on the other side. Preparing himself, Incendio hit the other side as his claws searched for any purchase he might find. For a few dreadful moments, his claws found nothing to hang to, and he started to fall. His claws scraped the surface of the wall, making small rocks turn free and start their way down.

For a few seconds, it seemed that he couldn't find a foot hold; but, after a few moments, he found one. Incendio dug his claws as hard as he could and he stopped his descent before it was out of control.

At that moment, Spyro dared once again to bring air into his lungs.

"INCENDIO!" Spyro shouted in concern.

Slowly, as the strong and fast wind hit, Incendio started to climb to where the prize he sought was located.

"What with all this racket?" Sparx shouted annoyed from inside Spyro's bag as he lifted the cover and took a look around. "Can't a dragonfly have some sleep at all? I have been doing a lot of work lately if you hadn't noticed Spyro! I need my beauty sleep"

But Spyro didn't hear him. He kept focused on Incendio.

"Are you even listening to me?" Sparx asked in annoyance. Then, he spotted Incendio. "Oh… I guess that make a perfectly good explanation" he said more to himself.

The shouts of Spyro did not go unheard. Cynder and Shockwave, who had heard them, doubled back and returned with haste. Apparently, in their haste, they had left Sparx behind.

"Spyro!" Cynder shouted as she approached. "What's happening?"

"Incendio has jumped across the chasm and is climbing!" Spyro exclaimed once he spotted them.

Once they spotted where the fire dragons was located, they were left dumbfounded.

"Is he insane?" Shockwave exclaimed. "He is going to kill himself!"

"Incendio!" Cynder shouted at Incendio. "Get back here!"

He completely ignored her.

The group was shouting at him to come back, but he refused to acknowledge. In the end, the group fell silent and continue to watch his progress.

When Incendio got next to the flowers, he dug his claws deep in the wall, stabilizing himself. He used his snout to open the satchel where the flowers were to be put once they got them. As for the flowers, Incendio moved his head forward very carefully and, using his mouth, picked one very delicately. He gave several small tugs to pull the flower and when it did come free, Incendio, moving very carefully as if being afraid of damaging the plant any further, placed inside his satchel. After the flower was safe inside his bag, he continued to the next one.

What Incendio was doing was dangerous and the better for everyone if he got out of there as fast as possible. Spyro, Cynder, and Shockwave stood frozen, watching Incendio pick the flower one by one. It took a few minutes to have all six flowers in Incendio's bag.

"Good! You have the flowers. Now get back here, Incendio" Spyro told the fire dragon urgently.

But at that moment, the hold he was using to keep himself balanced that have been so faithful to him during his stay, decided to give away. Incendio lost his footing. Instinct kicked in and he opened his wings to try to balance himself. He barely opened them while he searched for a new foothold, but that small mistake was enough.

As if fate was waiting for the dragon to make that particular mistake; there was a sudden air burst. Strong wind snapped Incendio's wings completely open, and dragged him away from the wall.

Spyro, Cynder, Shockwave and Sparx gawked as Incendio hung in midair for a few moments. The scene looked so unreal: Incendio hovering in middle of the small ravine without beating his wings. In fact, Incendio managed to look at them with a 'Is this real?' look. However, this unreal scene came to an end quite quickly.

The wind picked up and Incendio was slammed back against the wall.

"INCENDIO!" the three other dragons shouted in unison.

The fire dragon was at the winds mercy. It picked him up and slammed him against the other side of the ravine, making his fall even more uncontrolled. Incendio began falling toward the black pit as he tried desperately to reach and grab a hold in the wall.

It was at that moment, that Incendio managed to understand what was happening. Spyro heard the fire dragon's screams of fear… and he saw how he descended towards the abysm, trying desperately to find anything to slow down his uncontrollable fall… but he was going downward to fast now.

"NOOO!" Spyro shouted as he saw Incendio's form disappearing in the darkness below, and his screams of fear dying away.

And then… he was gone. They couldn't see him… and they couldn't hear his screams. He was gone.

"INCENDIOOOOO!" Spyro shouted down below, in hopes that the dragon might respond.

The other two dragons stood frozen from the shock, to really comprehending what had just happened.

"INCENDIO!" Spyro shouted again, but no answer came back.

'_I have to help him!'_ Spyro immediately thought. _'I have to get him out of there!'_

Spyro leaned forward, desperately trying to find a way down to find his friend. He desperately looked left and right in an attempt to find something… anything that might help him. But there was not. Spyro began to get angry… angry at himself.

"Incendio answer me!"

'_I should have stopped him!' _Spyro shouted in his own mind._' I knew he was up to something, I just knew it! But I did not act; curiosity got the better of me and allowed him to do such a reckless thing! And now he is gone… because I did not act!'_

He began to hyperventilate, trying to figure out a way to help Incendio. A rope? They did not have one. Climbing down? Too dangerous. How could he help him?

A chaos of emotions was making a mess of Spyro: guilt at not having helped his friend, failure at not having helped his friend when he counted on him, determination in helping him now when he needed him, fear at him being injured… or death down there, and hopelessness as he found no way to help him now.

He had just recently lost people close to him. Very close. Ignitus… his parents… and now Incendio too? Why did people close to him always seem to be the ones to die? Why not him?

"Spyro" someone said in a low voice from behind, cutting him from his own train of thought.

Spyro turned to look and saw Cynder with tears in her eyes.

"We have to help him!" Spyro said somewhat forcefully as he once again looked for a way to help Incendio.

"Spyro" Cynder said in a low voice once again. Spyro turned to look at her, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "Spyro… he is…"

"He is not dead!" Spyro said forcefully. He knew what Cynder was about to say, and that was exactly what he didn't want to hear, and that she was probably right. "He is not! Now help me find a way to help him"

Spyro continued yelling his name down the chasm, in hopes that he might waken Incendio from his unconsciousness… if he was even unconscious.

'_No… he is not dead!'_ he thought desperately again.

"Spyro" Shockwave said in an urgent tone.

"Incendio might be injured. The more we argue the less chance he has" Spyro retorted.

"SPYRO!" Shockwave shouted, making Spyro look at her with confused and hurtful at eyes at him actions. "Listen" he said next with a more worried and low tone.

Spyro was confused at first by his request, but he did so anyway. He tried to listen to whatever he was supposed to listen. At first he heard nothing over the thumps of his fast beating heart, but then, he heard it: a low and menacing low rumble.

"What is that thing?" he asked out loud.

"I don't know, but it's getting louder" Shockwave informed.

The low rumble sounded as if was far away, but it was getting louder… and closer.

"I don't like the sound of that" Cynder said as she shifted from foot to foot.

The three dragons started to get nervous as the seconds passed.

Then, suddenly, Spyro felt something cold and wet fall on his head. He turned and looked up, only for more of snow to fall upon him. He closed his eye and proceeded to rub it in an attempt to clean it. When he managed to free any trace of snow from his eye, he looked around him. More snow was starting to fall.

"Does it suddenly this snow picked up?" he asked.

By each moment, the rumble was heard louder by the second, making the three dragon twitch and look every way.

Suddenly, unexpectedly, the rumble was really loud, it was near an overhead. The three dragons turned to look and saw how a huge cascade of snow fell into the narrow ravine in which they were in. Fortunately, the snow did not fall on top of them. Instead, it continued they journey downwards to be engulfed by the dark chasm.

"AVALANCHE!" Shockwave shouted above the loud rumbling. "WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

Spyro looked and saw how the cascade was making itself bigger, indicating that more snow… a lot more… was coming it way. If they didn't moved fast, they would be crushed when the bigger wave of snow came.

The three dragons started to run away from the cascade of snow before Spyro stopped dead in his tracks.

"WAIT! What about Incendio?" he asked.

"We're gonna get buried if we don't leave now!" Shockwave shot back.

Heaps of snow started to fall on top of them. Spyro saw the truth the electric dragon was speaking the truth: the avalanche would bury them if they stay any longer.

"COME ON! WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" Shockwave shouted.

With one last glance at the place where Incendio had disappeared, Spyro turned around and fled the white cascaded that was coming after them.

"KEEP RUNNING!"

The cascade was getting larger, making the quantity of the snow to be enormous. By now, some heaps of snow were falling on the three struggling dragons that were trying to make their way out of the death trap they found themselves in.

"It's gaining on us!" Spyro shouted in fear.

No matter how hard they tried to run, the avalanche seemed always to be faster. And just when they exited the small ravine they were in, the wave caught them. Tons of snow hit them like a stone, throwing around the three dragons like some discarded piece of parchment in a windy day. They were turned around and rolled by the force of the avalanche.

Spyro just managed to give a small cry before the weight of the snow covered him completely and plunged him in a cold darkness.


	24. Chapter 24

**Spyro: Origins_Chapter 24**

The feeling of everything being cold was the first sensation that Spyro felt once his consciousness slowly trickled back into his mind. That and disorientation. His thought moved without any coherent form or pattern inside his head.

'_Ugh… I must have eaten something bad'_ Spyro said in his mind with some difficulty.

He felt his body in some uncomfortable position. His neck and his legs must ache from sleeping in such a position… or so he thought. Trying to remedy the discomfort, Spyro tried to move into a more comfortable position and curl on himself to keep the cold out. But as he tried to move his limbs, he found that he couldn't.

He was confused by this, wondering why he couldn't move his body. In response to that, he opened his eyes, trying to see what the problem was. But he saw nothing.

He saw nothing, because everything was dark.

'_What the…'_ he thought as he struggles a little more to move his head to see around him; but he soon found out that this movement was also restricted.

'_What is going on here?'_ he thought.

Coldness surrounded him, making him to start shivering.

'_Why is it so cold here?'_

It was difficult to concentrate. He struggled to remember… remember where he was… what had happened. As if he was reviving his life, he saw images in his mind of things that had happened. He remembered the humans… and their plight, their mission, his companions, and the avalanche… the avalanche?

"THE AVALANCHE!" Spyro yelled as his mind suddenly focused and remembered the events.

Spyro realized that he had been trapped beneath the snow when the huge and strong wave of snow came down upon them. He felt the weight of all the snow around him, choking him. He tried to get the precious air into his lungs, but the weight prevented him from doing so. He started to trash around, hoping to get a good purchase and escape his underground prison.

He fumbled around for a while until he suddenly felt some snow over him give away. Instantly, he pushed in that direction with all his strength. With a sudden surge of strength, Spyro moved the snow out of his way and burst free from his prison. Spyro took a deep breath of the precious air once his head had reached the surface.

With some effort, and some shaky steps, Spyro hauled himself to the surface where he proceeded to rest for a while. The wind had picked up considerably, stinging his eyes and body with tiny traces of snow. The wind stole his body heat as fast as he emanated it. He would not last long in the outside.

Then, whit his legs trebling, he stood up and saw around. The disturbed snow covered everything as far as he could see; which was quite far. The avalanche must have been huge indeed. How long has it been since they were trapped? Minutes? Hours?

While he looked round, he saw something out of place. From all the white snow covered landscape, he discerned another color: yellow.

"SHOCWAVE!" he yelled at realization hit him like a rock: the others were still trapped.

Taking off at a fast pace, the purple dragon made his way toward the yellow patch he had seen. When he arrived, he managed to dicer that it was the end part of Shockwave tail. The rest of him was sill under the snow.

Using his claws, Spyro stared to dig frantically trying to reach his friend. Spyro sighed in relief once he discovered that he was still breathing, although unconscious. Being careful as not to harm him, he slowly began to dig him out. It took extra time to take him out since he was in a complete vertical position.

Once Shockwave was out Spyro started to shake him. It took some time before Shockwave eyelids cracked open.

"Ugh… what happened?" he asked with a groggy voice.

"The avalanche caught us" Spyro explained. "Come on! We have to find Cynder!"

Contrary to Spyro, who jumped away and started looking for Cynder and yelling her name, Shockwave slowly got up and started walking in a zigzagging motion.

It took some minutes before they found a wing of Cynder. It was nearly covered completely in snow, so it was easy to overlook it. Once they reached the spot, they started digging and got her out of the snow. Spyro sighed once again with relief once he saw he she was alive. Unlike Shockwave, Cynder was visibly shaking from the heat loss she had suffered while being under the snow.

"Cynder?" Spyro tried to rouse her.

"What took you so long?" she said in a low voice without opening her eyes

Ignoring the offensive comment, Spyro burst with glee when she responded him. Immediately, he started to nuzzle her softly.

"I was so worried about you" he confessed.

"So was I" she confessed. "I feared that you have might been injured… and that I might not be able to help you"

Spyro felt his heart grow warmer when she said that. It once again proved how much Cynder really cared for Spyro… and how much he cared for her.

"Don't worry, I am here. Everything is going to be fine" he tried to soothe her as he laid down and curled around her, lending his body warmth to her.

Spyro felt her shivers through his scales. She must have been freezing. Almost unconsciously, Spyro tried to make as much contact with his body with hers. He also draped a wing over her, trying to shield her from the elements.

"He… Sparx would surely say a thing or two if he was us now" Spyro commented.

"Yes… he would" Cynder chuckled. "Speaking of him, where is he?"

Spyro's heart missed a beat, but his fears were unfounded when he remembered that Spars used to be in the bag he carried.

"He is in the satchel" he answered.

Without looking down, Spyro moved a paw to poke his bag and wake the usually lazy Sparx. Instead of the bag, he felt his own scales against his paw. Confused, Spyro looked down to find where his bag was… but it was nowhere to be found. He did not carry it.

Realization began to dawn on him. The avalanche must have yanked his bag away from him. And Sparx was inside at that moment; than meant…

"SPARX!" Spyro yelled as he jumped away from Cynder.

He immediately started to look around for the bag he carried. Upon seeing the expanse of devastation the avalanche had caused and remembering how small the thing was, he knew it would be next to impossible to find it.

But he had to try. His brother was in there.

It took a lot more time to find the Sparx than it did to find Cynder. Spyro had been digging holes like a madman. There was surely to be another one no more than a meter away. Because of the cold snow he was digging, Spyro's paws felt numb as time passed by. They also stared to ache because of the intensity and strength he put in them.

Even with the help of Cynder and Shockwave, it took time to find Sparx.

"Over here!" Shockwave yelled.

Spyro immediately made his way where the yellow dragon was located. Without waiting for any kind of words, Spyro yanked the bag out of Shockwave. He pried it open and managed to place the small dragonfly in his paw.

"Sparx?" he asked with a voice that showed how fearful he was. "Sparx?" he asked more loudly as his paw which he was holding the dragonfly started shaking.

The dragonfly did not respond. Spyro knew that Sparx was alive since he was still emitting the yellow glow he usually gave off; but it was very faint. A clear indicator of a dragonfly's health is his glow. The healthier, the more glows he emits. And judging by the looks of Sparx, he was near death doorsteps.

Spyro throat tightened, fearing that he might lose another member of his family.

"He is not responding!" he said with a tingle of panic to Cynder who had made her way next to him. "He is freezing!"

"He is in hypothermia" Cynder said. Spyro noticed tingles of worry in her voice. "We must put him in someplace warm"

Spyro knew that Cynder and Sparx get on each other scales, threw some insults and mostly acted as if they didn't liked each other. But deep down, he knew both of them really care for the other.

In response to Cynder's suggestion Spyro tried to hug Sparx as much as he could, bringing him as close to his chest as he could with his cold numbed paws.

"That won't do" Shockwave said. "We must find refuge"

As if to make his word hold more weight, the group heard another rumble in the distance, indicating another avalanche was in progress.

Spyro looked at the members of the expedition in the eyes. All of them looked tried and held half closed eyes due to exhaustion, both physical and mental. Spyro could not help but groan as he notied that one member was still missing.

"What of Incendio?" he asked.

Shockwave gave a small sigh. "He's gone, Spyro. We could not help him then and we cannot help him now. The avalanche must have him buried as well. But we cannot help him in our state. We must look to ourselves"

Spyro gave a shiver as he looked to the ground, weighting in his mind the option he had at his disposal. None of them looked the way he wanted them to be, but he must pick one. Looking one last time down at Sparx, he sighed in defeat. He must concentrate on the survival of those who surrounded him now.

"Lest find refuge" he said in a whisper loud enough to be heard.

'_May the ancestors look after you, Incendio. May the look after us all'_ Spyro quoted on his mind the same word his mentor, Ignitus often said. It was a sort of farewell to his friend.

Without saying any more word, the group started to walk.

They walked for quite some time, hearing the rumbles of many avalanches in the distance. No one wanted to say anything, but they knew that their mission was an utter failure. Their quest to find the flowers had come to an abrupt and painful end. To make matters worse, the avalanche had disoriented them and gotten them lost. The sun did not help either because it was covered by a thick fog.

The soft snow crunched under their paws and it also sunk under the weight, making walking difficult. No one wished to be caught in another avalanche, so they tried to pick up the pace. However, Spyro had some difficulty walking in three legs and carrying the small dragonfly; and the way he held the small dragonfly did not offer enough protection against the elements.

It was during one of those moments when one had to tread carefully, that Spyro lost his balance due to him only using three legs. He fell flat on his face, managing to get Sparx underneath him before he crushed him.

Giving a soft growl of frustration, Spyro checked on his foster brother state before he continued. Not good. The glow he gave had diminished even further.

"It no use! The cold is still getting to him!" Spyro said. "He is still fading!"

"We still yet have to find a cave" Shockwave pointed out. "And we are moving as fast as you can move with only three legs. Besides that, I don't know how you can keep Sparx warmer that you already are"

Spyro looked down at Sparx, who was staring to get somewhat blue and thought how to keep him warm. Spyro exhaled gently on his foster brother, letting his warm breath stave off the cold for a little bit.

But that gave him an idea.

If it worked, he might keep Sparx warm and free him to move faster to find refuge for the impending night. Only thing was… he didn't like it. And Sparx would like it even less.

He looked back at Sparx and saw how he wouldn't last much longer like this.

Spyro gave a small sigh in surrender and stealing his nerves, he proceeded with his plan.

'_Forgive me buddy'_ he pleaded in his mind.

Spyro put the small dragonfly inside his mouth and closed it without snapping Sparx in half with his teeth. This effectively isolated him from the outside elements and gave him a warm place to rest.

Cynder and Shockwave gave a gasp in surprise at his sudden action, believing that he had suddenly become crazy and decided to eat his foster bother. They stared at him in disbelief. Spyro, feeling their stares, turned to look at them with a look that said 'don't say a word'.

It took a few moments before the two stunned dragons realized what Spyro had really done.

"Eh… ah... eh… good… good thinking Spyro" Cyder said in a low voice.

Spyro gave a small grunt in displeasure as an answer.

"Eh… right!" Shockwave stammered. "Uh… I guess… I guess we should… you know… continue looking for that cave. Right. Cave. This way"

It turned out to be a very effective way to keep Sparx warm and move at a much faster pace that they have previously moved.

It was almost night and the small group still looking for refuge. This was the coldest day any one of them had ever had. They even had stooped shaking by the time they found an opening in the mountain side.

The group was in a state of glee when a familiar rumbling was again heard. Each of them turned to look at each other with worry on their faces, since the rumbling had been pretty close. And it was getting louder.

Almost as if faring what they were going to see, the group turned to look up mountain. Unfortunately, since the fog prevented them from seeing anything and they had to rely on their hearing.

But the rumbling was getting closer… and louder.

"Guys…" Shockwave said in a low voice.

Cynder and Spyro turned to look at him, waiting for to finish.

"Run" he said simply in a serious and low voice.

It took a few seconds before any of them move, and then, they dashed toward the cave entrance. And not a second too soon because when they were near the entrance, they spotted the white curtain of death coming down hill at an impossible speed.

In the nick of time, the group entered the cave before the avalanche caught them and dragged them. One avalanche had been enough and they had been lucky. They did not wish to try their luck again.

But things did not stop there. With all the snow weight overhead, the pressure of the avalanche and the unstable roof of the cave; it did not take long for the ceiling to collapse.

"RUN!" Cynder shouted.

Rocks started to fall from the ceiling while the group went deeper into the cavern. Going the opposite direction was a bad idea, since the avalanche was still causing its destruction outside. Spyro and group went further into the caver to avoid being trapped by the rocks that were falling over their head.

When they were safe enough, they turned back to see how all the rocks blocked the passage and with it, any source of light. They were left again in the darkness. It took a few moments for the collapse to end, but it felt an eternity with the darkness that surrounded them.

"Well…" the voice of Shockwave came from the darkness. "We are buried alive… again"

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious!" Cynder said sarcastically.

The hard breathing of the group and receding rumble of the avalanche that was the only thing they could hear. Otherwise, all was silent… and dark.

"Let's give some light" Shockwave said.

Spyro tried to deter him from this course of action. Due to Sparx being still inside his mouth, he only gave a grunt to stop him. But he might as well have done nothing. Shockwave expelled some electricity and briefly illuminated the area they were in. However, his breath struck a nearby wall, making the rock groan and small rocks fall from the ceiling.

Immediately, Shockwave stopped his breath, plunging them in darkness again.

Spyro gently pulled Sparx out of his mouth to speak. Before he said a word, he took a brief moment to look how Sparx fared. Besides being full of saliva, the dragonfly looked better. A sigh of relief escaped from Spyro's mouth as he noticed that the small dragonfly had regained its color and gave of more potent and shiny glow. He seemed to be getting better, but he still had a way to go.

Turning back to his companions that were illuminated by Sparx soft glow, Spyro spoke.

"This cave ceiling is unstable, Shockwave. Do not use your element else we might get really buried alive"

"Right. Sorry!" he apologized.

"How is he?" Cynder asked, pointing to Sparx that lay in Spyros paw.

"He seems to be recovering, but he still needs to be kept warm" Spyro answered.

A moment of silence fell on the group, each in his own thoughts… each wondering what do next. It was only a matter of time before someone voiced it out loud.

"So… what now?" Shockwave asked.

"Let's head back. See if we can manage to get out of this cave." Cynder said.

The group slowly moved toward where the passage had been blocked. The only source of light was that one which Sparx was giving off… which was not much. Once there, Spyro gave it a quick inspection before pronouncing his judgment.

"This way is blocked. If we move the rocks the ceiling might collapse again and trap us" Spyro said as he shook his head.

"Then what?" Shockwave asked.

Spyro turned to look behind him. The dark cave extended away from him, making the cave a lot deeper than he might have originally imagined.

"The cave is deeper than I thought. I guess we should follow it and see where it goes. It might lead us out"

"And if it doesn't?" Shockwave asked, not really sure with this plan.

"I guess we blast out way out" Spyro answered.

It was really the only option available to them, so they had to go with it.

"Cynder?" Spyro asked in a low voice. "Please, take care of Sparx"

"What? Why?" Cynder asked, confused.

"He still needs to be placed in a warm place and without his source of light; that leaves only my flame breath to light us the way. I can't carry Sparx and fire my breath at the same time"

"You want me to… to place Sparx… in my mouth?" Cynder asked, looking horrified at the idea.

"Please, Cynder" Spyro pleased.

Cynder looked at Spyro's eyes; those amethyst eyes that she loved so much. Right now, they conveyed sadness, despair and fear rather than the usual happiness, energy and a little bit of mischief. This last incident must have stuck him hard… and Cynder wished for him to be his old, cheerful self.

"All right" Cynder agreed to the request."But you owe me one!" she said somewhat more strongly and annoyed.

Spyro gently gave Sparx to Cynder, although somewhat reluctantly. Cynder, giving a grimace in disgust at all the saliva the small insect still had in his body, took him. Taking a deep breath and trying not to think of it, Cynder placed the small dragonfly in her mouth. Once again, they were plunged in darkness.

After making sure his brother was in safe with Cynder, Spyro exhaled a small but continuous flame. It gave more light than Sparx did and allowed them to see father into the tunnel.

And so began their passage under the mountain. It was a long and cold journey. Many stalactites and stalagmites jutted from the ground and ceiling like sharp teeth that were ready to close down upon them. The claustrophobic sense of being under so much rock, all of it over them, made the weary travelers feel as if they could hardly breathe.

The terrain was hard, and jagged. Sometimes, they had to climb steep part in the road they were traveling. The tunnel they followed turned this way and that, twisting, rising and falling. It was not a surprise that the travelers were confused about their whereabouts. Luckily, this tunnel didn't split in two different directions, so there was only one way to go.

They knew not how long they did walk under the mountain when they reached an exit. The group gave a collective breath of relief once they saw the exterior. It was night, and it appeared as if a storm was raging outside.

"I guess we should sleep here" Shockwave said. "We need our strength for tomorrow… whatever we might decide"

"I agree" Spyro said. "What about you Cynder?"

Spyro heard some muffled cries. He noticed Cynder jerk upright and make a huge grimace. Spyro was confused, but when he opened her mouth, all became clear.

Sparx burst out screaming at the top of his lungs and flying away from her at all speed.

"Sparx!" Spyro greeted his foster brother, but he was way over his head right now.

"AHHHHH! I'M IN A MOUTH! I'M IN A MOUTH!" Sparx screamed at the top of his lungs when he came out. "IT'S A BAD DREAM… A NIGHTMARE! GO TO YOUR HAPPY PLACE, SPARX! BREATHE! SUCH A HORRIBEL DEAM! AAAHHHHHH!"

"Sparx!" Spyro tried to calm his brother, but it was no use; he kept flying around in circles.

"MOUTH! TEETH! LONG AND HORRIBLE TEETH! AAAHHHHH! I'M GOING TO BE EATEN… ALIVE! AAAHHHHHH!"

"SPARX!" Spyro finally snapped at is foster brother.

This caused the dragonfly to jerk at him in surprise. When he recognized that it was Spyro who had called for him, he flew in his direction and grabbed his horn like there was no tomorrow whilst he continued shaking.

"Spyro! It so good to see you! I was just in the most horrible place I could ever dream of. I was in a mouth… a mouth! And it wanted to swallow me alive! I felt all the saliva over my body and the tongue tasting me as if I were a delicious treat. It was horrible!"

"No one tried to eat you Sparx" Spyro tried to console his brother. "You were just inside Cynder's mouth to…"

"Cynder? I knew it! Psycho-She-Evil-Dragoness tried to eat me! I knew it! I told you since the beginning that she looked at me in a very strange way. I knew I would end up in her mouth someday! She reverted to her evil ways!" he complained as he pulled down his antennas in desperation and in a fit of nerves.

"Sparx" Spyro tried once again to calm him.

It took several minutes, a lot of persuasion and quite a bit of explanation to finally calm the trembling dragonfly. But he still held some resentment and suspicion. He gave Cynder a hostile look every now and then while they were explaining.

"I bet she liked it" Sparx told in an overloud whisper that was meant to be heard by everyone.

"As if I could enjoy tasting something as you" Cynder retorted.

"You wanted to eat me!"

"I do not eat garbage"

"You moved your tongue as if tasting me!"

"I was trying to spit out your taste out of my tongue"

Spyro gave a small sigh. "Calm down both of you. There is no point in arguing. Sparx… it was the only way we could think of in trying to save you"

"Fine!" Sparx grunted. "At least I can count on my own brother would never do such a thing. Right bro?"

"Uhhh… right!" Spyro said after a moment of hesitation while she gave an apologetic look at Cynder; who in turned send him a hatful one.

"I know I'm going to be having nightmares about this" Sprax mumbled.

"I thought you already did" Cynder said.

"But this one is going to fell so much worse… and much more realistic!" Sparx informed her. He then looked around and furrowed a brow. "Where is red guy?"

The eyes on the three dragons turned to the ground instantly and with a look of sadness.

"So? Where is he?" Sparx asked again, ignorant of the bomb he had dropped on them, and the mood it provoked.

When Spyro turned to look at Sparx, the dragonfly saw tears running freely from his eyes.

Sparx knew the answer with that simple look.

****************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

After spending the night in the cave, with Sparx sleeping as far away from Cynder as possible, the new day came with a relatively nice weather… considering a nice weather in a mountain such as this. Light fog and light snowing greeted them once they came out of the cave. However, the cold in the environment was intense.

It had been decided by unanimous consent that they should attempt to get out of the mountain. They had not had any food for some days and all of them were at the end of their ropes. The only problem was that they were utterly lost.

So, they picked a direction they thought was north and tried to get home.

They walked for hours, the light snow picking some speed and diminishing every few minutes. However, the constant exposure to the element was having it toll. Right now, they were walking on a small ledge jutting out from a vertical cliff.

"You know" Sparx chatter his teeth as he rode on Shockwave bag since Spyro's had been left behind, "Cynder's mouth doesn't looks so bad right now. At least is was warm"

"And perhaps I might accidentally swallow you down while you're at it! Cynder answered back, trying to discourage Sparx from entering her mouth again.

"Maybe I'll just pass on this one" Sparx replied hastily with a small tingle of fear.

Cynder just snickered as Sparx reaction. The dragonfly still kept his distance from Cynder, not really willing to get close to her in case she decided to have a snack.

Suddenly, Cynder thought she saw a white thing moving really fast across the edge of her vision. She jumped and managed to turned and land in a defensive stance with her rear pointing the wall. She gave a low hiss in warning. She began to scan the air in front of her, trying to see whatever he had seen. Of course, the other did not fail to notice her reaction.

"Cynder?" Spyro asked, looking worried.

It took some moments before Cynder answered.

"I thought I saw something" she told them as she relaxed her stance, but still kept her eyes on where she had seen the thing.

"What was it? A snowflake? A piece of fog moving around?" Sparx teased.

"Humph!" Cynder grunted in annoyance. "But I guess you are right. Probably just my mind playing trick on me"

They continued walking again, but Cynder maintained one eye open, looking at the open area on her side… watching… waiting.

It was only a matter of minutes before Cynder once again saw that white blur moving thought the fog… flying. But this time, she also heard something.

She jumped again and reared into a defensive position.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" she shouted in a hard voice.

"Cynder? What…?" Spyro started to ask.

"Shush!" Cynder quieted him, not taking her eyes of where she had seen the movement. It took a few moment before she heard the sound of wings beating and saw the white thing moving. "There! There is it again!" she pointed with her snout urgently.

The other three looked at what she was supposed to be pointing, but they saw nothing.

"Cynder, I see nothing" Spyro told her.

"It was just right there" she stubbornly said.

"Only fog and snow in my opinion" Sparx said.

"Whatever it is; it's toying with us" Cynder hissed in anger as she lashed her tail. It took a few second before she saw it again. "This time, you wont escape!" she snarled in defiance.

Before Shockwave or Spyro could stop her, she launched herself from the ledge and started to beat her wings furiously in her attempt to catch with the intruder.

"Cynder!" Spyro called after her, but she was getting away fast. "Shockwave, we have to go after her!"

And both dragons flew after the female one.

Cynder, for her part, could just see the thing in front of her, but she just couldn't get a glimpse. Either it turned on a cliff and blocked her vision or the fog became too thick at some points that she stopped seeing it altogether. Still, she kept hot on the trail and was gaining distance. She felt that both Spyro and Shockwave had jumped after her and were behind her.

Suddenly, as if the thing was mocking her, it entered a dangerous flight zone. It entered what appeared to be a maze of tall pillars that jutted of from the ground.

But of course, Cynder herself was an excellent flyer… fast and agile and able to turn the tightest of turns. It would take more than that to deter her from flying in there.

Both Cynder and her target entered the maze. Cynder had some trouble following. She was surprised to see that whatever this thing was, it was also a pretty good flier. It excelled at it.

'Damn… it flies well!" Cynder pointed out in her mind.

Cynder continued to catch up with her prey though the maze, until suddenly, her target exited the maze by passing between a narrow pass created by two tall pillars made out of rock. Its horizontal profile turned vertical and passed in between without so much of a scratch. Cynder, of course, followed suit.

And that's when Cynder had her first good glimpse of her target.

It appeared that, after getting out of the maze of pillars, the flying individual stared to do some back flips in the air; as if it was thrilled or content after passing the dangerous pass. She even heard a 'Whoohoo' shout in joy.

But nothing prepared Cynder for what she saw. It was unmistakable to err, since he had a clear view.

It was a dragon! A white dragon!

Cynder was stunned for a few second, her mind full with trying to process the simple information that her eyes had just sent her. He, because Cynder guessed that it was a male, was celebrating his accomplishment, ignoring or ignorant of her presence.

'_A dragon? Here?'_ Cynder mind could not help but ask these questions. '_What is he doing here? How is he here? Why haven't we heard of this before?'_

She decided that she wanted to know.

"HEY!" she shouted at the white dragon that was still looping around.

As for the white dragon, he looked around; unsure of what he had heard something.

"HEY! OVER HERE!" Cynder shouted again as she come closer.

This time, the dragon turned and saw her coming straight at him. He gave a small squawk in surprise and, moving faster than Cynder thought he could move, started to fly away at a frenetic speed.

"Hey WAIT!" Cynder yelled as she started to pursue him once again. It was obviously that he was trying to get away from her in fear.

If Cynder thought he was fast earlier, now she thought he was really fast. Cynder had a lot of trouble trying to keep him in her sights. Sooner or later, he would outdistance her.

"HEY! WAIT! I JUST WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" she yelled over the winds, hoping that he might listen to her and stop.

If he heard her, he gave no indication other than continue flying away from her. The dragon kept looking from time to time back at her to see if she had gained ground.

"This is pointless" Cynder mused.

Deciding to get this chase over with, Cynder used her wind element to give herself a speed boost. She had to squint her eyes due to the speed she had picked up. She could also hear the wind whistling by her ears as she closed on the white dragon at a breakneck speed. She only stopped using her element when she was nearly over him.

"STOP! I JUST WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" she yelled at the dragon that was just now in front of her.

The dragon immediately turned to look back at her and, by his sudden jerk and lapse in control, Cynder guesses that he was surprised by her extremely fast approach.

"PLEASE! STOP!" she pleaded once again, but that was the last thing she could say.

The white dragon took a sudden turn that caught Cynder off guard. Since she still was having the effects of her speed boost, she could not turn as fast as he normally would do. Just went past the white dragon at a tremendous speed. Just as she was about to slow enough to turn, a sudden wind blast knocked her balance and forced her into the mountain side.

She crashed into the mountain and started to fall. She screamed in fear that she might suffer what Incendio did. She could not help but remember that terrible moment; her mind playing back with exceptional clarity the events of that disastrous moment. Her current position seemed to be very much like Incendio was then.

"HELP!" she shouted in the hopes that someone might come and rescue her.

She picked up speed in her uncontrolled downfall and, just when she thought that she would tumble to her death, she landed on her back in on a small ledge that jutted out from the cliff. In the landing, she knocked her head and for a moment everything went black.

She was alive, conscious and with a huge bump on her head.

When she opened her eyes again, she saw the sky above. An array of strange colors those were moving in a dizzy and confusing manner. She wondered where the hell she was and what had happened.

Groaning in pain, she turned around and laid on her stomach to try to clear her head.

Suddenly, she heard something land near her. Moving slowly, she turned her neck and saw a white dragon was standing nearby. Cynder shook her head lightly as she tried to recall the events. One by one, they trickled back into her.

Cynder turned to look at the white dragon that stood nearby. He was close enough to see clearly and have a decent conversation, but he was far enough to have enough time to bolt out if things went wrong It appeared that the dragon did not trust her since he had his wings half spread, ready to take flight at a moment's notice.

Upon further inspection, Cynder saw that his wings were somewhat larger than any dragon she had ever seen. He had a light blue underbelly, as the underside of his wings. He had two horns protruding from the top of his face, much like Spyro, althought these ones were thinner.. He was young; not yet to adulthood. If she guesed, she would say he was two or three years older than Cynder.

What made Cynder blink in surprise and have another looks, was his equipment. He had some types of goggles that covered his eyes, very much like the moles back on Warfang used. Still, this one was transparent and allowed the wearer to see through them. Leather strapped behind the White dragons head, keeping the equipment in place.

As for his eyes, they were a more deep blue than his underbelly. Those eyes were wide open and bore into her and drinking every sight she had to offer, as if… curious and unbelieving. However, they still held some kind of suspicion.

The white dragon paced the goggles in his forehead and he started at Cynder in amazement. As for Cynder, she did the same. They looked at each other for a few minutes, not saying anything.

"Cynder!" Cynder heard her name being called thought the light fog.

She jumped in surprise at the sudden break of concentration. As her name was again carried by the wind, she remembered that she had left Spyro and Shockwave behind.

"Spyro! Over here!" she called back.

The white dragon, upon deducing that other might come, started to take some steps backward.

"Wait! Please, stop" Cynder pleaded with a hint of concern. "Don't go"

The dragon looked at her and then at the still incoming voices of Spyro and Shockwave.

"We will not hurt you. I promise" she tried to calm him.

The stranger looked back at her with suspicion, but, whether it was Cynder's reassurance or his own curiosity, it made him stay. It didn't take long enough for Spryo to find her. Cynder gave a slight chuckled when Spyro faltered in his flight, no doubt when he saw her companion.

Spyro and Shockwave landed behind Cynder, looking quite surprised and puzzled by the white dragon. As for the white dragon himself, he looked even more surprised by the new arrivals.

"Cynder? Who is he?" Spyro asked her in a low voice.

"I… I do not know" she ansered.

Spyro tried took one step forward, but Cynder quickly cut him off.

"No! Wait!" Cynder told him and Spyro stopped.

The white dragons looked at the assembly some time before starting to take some steps toward them. He approached Cynder, who was still lying on the ground and when he was close enough, he started to sniff her. Cynder felt the warm breath exhaled by his nose and had to fight the urge to jerk back.

Then, after he finished with Cynder, the white dragon proceeded to do the same with Spyro.

"Cynder?" Spyro asked confused.

"Wait! Do not move!" she urged him.

Spyro only snaked his head, keeping sight of the white dragon as he made his way around him. After Spyro, Shockwave was next n the list to suffer the same treatment.

After he had finished with all of them, he took some steps back.

"You sure are some strange dragons" he pronounced with a strange smile a bit of a laugh.

Cynder was surprised by the revelation that he could talk.

"Hehehe!" the dragon continued chuckling. "Such strange colors! Did you suffered some disease when you were young or in the egg?"

"What? No!" Cynder responded, confused by the sudden conversation. "You… you can talk!" she said in surprise.

"Of course I can talk!" he responded with a chuckle.

"But… why did you not say anything when I spoke to you?" Cynder inquired. They had plenty of time for that, put they had spent it looking at each other.

"I dunno" he answered shrugging his wings.

"Then why did you fly away from me when you first saw me?"

"I thought that you were gonna hurt me. I just flew away" he answered with a toothy smile. "So… who are you anyway? And for what valley do you come from?"

"I'm Cynder" she introduced herself. "And this is Spyro and Shockwave" both of them gave a light nod in recognition.

"And what about me?" a voice form Shockwave's bag asked in annoyance. Cynder rolled her eyes.

"And the big mouthed one in Shockwave's bag" she pointed, "is Sparx"

Sparx completely came out of hiding from within Shockwaves bag fuming.

"Why does everyone always left me out and forget to introduce me?" Sparx accused. "Is it because I'm small? I know… I probably do not look strong because I'm smaller than the rest of you, I'm sure. And I'm sure that I also left out of conversations because I'm too small to be noticed. But you know what? Being strong or big is not the same as being important. There are other people who would show proper respect to me. You should be ashamed of yourself"

The group of travelers only rolled their eyes in amused annoyance at Sparx rambling; but the withe dragon held another expression entirely.

"What… IS… that things?" he asked with amazement and curiosity.

"HE… is Sparx" Spyro introduced. "And he is a dragonfly. He is also my…" he traled off as the white dragon took several steps forward and started looking and sniffing around the small dragonfly with aboious wonder.

Unfortunately, Sparx didn't liked it so much.

"Hey hey hey! Get off!" he tried to push away the big snout that was sniffing him. "Spyro… a little help here buddy"

Sparx proceeded to his usual protection place… behind Spyro. But for once, it appeared it did not help him. The white dragon followed the small dragonfly, too interested in his discovery to mind much of anything else.

Sparx started to fly in circles around Spyro, hoping to stay away from his examiner who was not far behind.

"Spyro, help me! I feel that someone is way over my personal space" Sparx pleaded to the still bewildered dragon.

At one particular point, the white dragon decided that going over the obstacle, namely Spyro, would be faster to reach his goal. He put his front paw on Spyros side and using his hind legs, tried to jump over the purple dragon.

"Hey!" Spyro complained as his legs gave away under the weight.

Sparx screamed and went to Shockwave, hoping that he would stop the white menace that was following him. Unfortunately, the white dragon passed under Shockwave in his haste to get to Sparx.

"What the…?" Shockwave said in surprise as he was lifted and thrown unto his back the passing white dragon.

Without any other options, Sparx went to the still prone Cynder.

"I know we don't trust each other, Cyn, but please help me" Sparx said as he got closer.

Cynder gave a small sigh. She grabbed the small dragonfly in her paws, much to the dragonfly's protest and yells of betrayer, and put him near her chest. This effectively blocked the dragonfly from the white dragon that was still approaching.

"Hey! Let me see" the white dragon protested as he could not see past Cynder paws.

"I think that's enough of examining our friend here at such a close range" she told the white dragon.

"Awwww" he gave a small whine.

"All right" Cynder continued. "So… we have told you our names already and…"

"Cynder Spyro Shockwave Sparx. Got it!" the white dragon interrupted her enthusiastically.

"..and…" Cynder continued with a small shake of her head, "we would like to know your name"

"I'm Gale!" he answered, although he said a lot more strongly his name than necessary.

"Gale" Cynder acknowledged. "Now… what are you doing here?"

"I was just flying… you know. I like the thrill of flying some place a little bit more challenging than the valleys"

"The valleys?" Cynder asked, confused.

"Yes, the valleys" Gale answered with his cheerful expression. "So… from what valley are you from?"

"Uh… well, we come from Warfang; but the closest valley to it would be Avalar Valley" Cynder answered.

"Hmm… never heard of any of them" Gale answered with a thoughtful expression.

Cynder was about to answer when a cold wind rush made her shiver. She closed her eyes and started to shaken her body in order to keep it warm.

"Damn cold" she said to herself. "I do not know how much longer can we take it"

Apparently, Gale heard her, because he asked.

"How long have you been out here?" he asked.

"Three days" Cynder sighed.

Gale gave a small gasp of surprise.

"No wonder you look so tired" he remarked. "Come on! Let me get you to some place warm"

"Is there any food in there?" Shockwave asked, suddenly sounding more alert and a lot more energetic than the last days. "We haven't eaten for three days too, you know?"

"Of course!" Gale answered with a toothy grin. "Come on. Let me show you the way"

****************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

"Are we there yet?" Shockwave asked, whining his displeasure.

"Almost there" Gale answered.

After they had found the strange white dragon, the groups had followed him flying for some time until they arrived at some sort of cavern. By the looks of it, he knew how to move in these parts very well.

After finding the cavern, that in reality was a tunnel, they started to walk. They followed the tunnel for period of time.

Of course, everybody was curious as to where the white dragon would lead them. After all, who in their sane mind would live in a place so inhospitable like these mountains?

After walking for some a while, they started to see a dim light in front of them. Gale told them it was the end of their journey and the exit of this tunnel.

They never expected to see what lay beyond the tunnel. Their jaws hung open in wide amazement and the impossibility of such a thing.

"Welcome" Gale said, enjoying the look of his companions. "To the city of Aerie"

****************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

**Author's notes:**

There you have it! How was it? Any comment is appreciated. Remember, this was a long chapter, so that's why it is split in two.

It is my hope that I finish the next one faster.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's notes:**

Here I am!

First thing first… I changed the name from 'Spyro: Origins' to 'The Legend of Spryo: Origins'. This came to me when I learned about Spyro Skylanders. I thought that I needed to make it The Legend of Spyro, so as to place it more accurately where it belongs.

Second things second (XD)… Once again, this was my longest chapter yet. So… I had to split in two. And OH MY… even separated, they are longer than any individual chapter (both of them) (33-34 pages).

Anyway, I'm sure many of you are too curious as to the hidden city. So… I won't keep you for long waiting.

Disclaimer stuff and copyright and all that stuff about propery…..

Enjoy.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

**The Legend of Spyro: Origins_Chapter 25**

"This is… is…" Cynder managed to gasp.

"This is impossible" Shockwave whispered to himself.

"How…?" Spyro couldn't even finish the question at the mere sight in front of him.

Gale gave a small smile at his companions at the different reactions they had.

Spyro couldn't even begin to comprehend what he was seeing. They stood on a ledge jutting out from the tunnel they had been traveling mere moments ago. In front and below of them, extended a huge valley. Unlike other valleys Spyro had seen in this mountain which were white covered with snow, he saw a green valley that was teeming with life.

Huge mountains rose vertically on all sides of the valley as sentinels, protecting it from the outside world. The high peaks of these mountains were covered in perpetual snow of course, but below, life flourished.

A small river ran though the middle of the valley, giving the much needed water for life to grow. Huge trees sprang from the valley floor and a lot of bushes covered the riverbed. Tiny forms in the distance could be seen; some kinds of animals were roaming in some sort of plain down below and were being shepherd by dragons.

But that was not what surprised him the most.

Amidst all this beautiful sight, there were structures that seemed to be able to house people. A city! But unlike Warfang, which buildings were constructed on flat ground, this city had them jutting out from mountain side. And not just normal, simple wooden building; they were made out of stone like Warfang!

Tall towers and large building could be seen from this distance and living apartments were abundant too, giving indication that many lived in here. He could even see a small plaza were a market of sorts was being held. Fountains, gardens, streets, statues, everything was there!

But at the highest part of the city stood the most important structure in the city. I was immense! Huge! It was a temple of some sort. The building itself was carved out of the mountain itself! Spyro guessed it was a temple of some sort, or a hall, or a library or anything else important.

This was a grand city indeed. It looked somewhat old since some buildings looked worn out, specially the temple looking building, but it looked like most of the city was well kept. It was smaller than Warfang, but it still held some structures that could even rival to those proud buildings in Warfang in their majestic and splendor. This city had still a lot to offer.

The group stood there, shocked by the wondrous revelation that they had just seen. But, only two questions were in Spyro's mind.

'_How can these people live in here? And how long do they have been?_' he thought.

"I see you liked it" Gale chuckled.

"It's… amazing!" Cynder said, trying to get past the word thought her mind and throat.

"Never been to Aerie before?" he asked with a small knowing smile.

The group shocked their heads in unison.

"That happens. Most of the people from the other valleys who come here for the first time react in similar ways to you" Gale explained.

"You mean others have come here?" Shockwave asked.

"Of course!" Gale answered with a laugh. "Some people from other valleys come here to trade or come to live here. It becomes rather crowded at times, but there are plenty of other nice valleys that one could live in without the tumultuous crowd"

The group only nodded slightly, still shocked by this new revelation to say much of anything.

"Come on, I'll take you to my place" he offered. "It is nearly lunch time and mom would surely not bother making a hot meal for three guests"

"Four!" Sparx shouted from Shockwaves satchel.

"Right. Four!" Gale answered with a smile. "Now, follow me. It's not far"

The other watched as he walked to the edge of the ledge they had been standing. Gale took his goggles and placed them over his eyes and placed himself ready to fly.

"I like this part" he murmured to them with amusement.

But before Spyro said anything, Gale just leaned over the edge. He gave a joyous whoop as he fell forward and disappeared over the edge.

Spyro, having experienced a very traumatic event a day ago from someone falling, rushed to the edge to try and save his new found friend. But as he looked over, he saw that Gale was laughing out loud in delight as he started his free fall decent.

Gale's wings were tucked tightly to his body, reducing the air resistance to a minimum. His snout was pointed downward, making a clear intention that he was diving. However, Spyro saw that he was going too fast and he and not a lot of space to maneuver before he crashed into the ground.

"GALE! " Spyro shouted. "PULL UP!"

But Gale did not hear him. He kept laughing in delight at the adrenaline rush of freefall. Just when Spyro could have sworn that he would not pull out of his dive, Gale extended his wings to the fullest and pulled up in a sharp angle.

Spyro gave a sigh of as he saw Gale started climbing up with the speed collected from the dive. Spyro could even hear him laughing from the distance. That was when Spyro noticed how truly large were his wings. It was a full half bigger than his in proportion to the body, thus, it allowed him to be much more maneuverable in the air. Had Spyro been in Gale's place in the dive, he would have crashed on the ground.

"Come on!" Gale shouted, inciting them. "This way!"

Spyro took a deep breath to calm his racing heart before he took flight and followed the white dragon.

The group flew over the valley, looking at the ground below still not quite believing what was in front of them. They saw some dragons flying in the distance, but they were far enough not to be able to make conversation.

Spyro looked at how some dragons below were keeping a vigil on a sheep heard. And it was quite a herd! It appeared that this valley could offer everything a dragon needed to live… or rather, many dragons by the look of it. By now, he had counted at least a dozen dragons… and that was only the initial contact.

As they started to arrive at the city, he saw that number increase. There must be dozens… no, hundreds of them walking in the streets of the city. Some of them took quick flight to get to another part of the city. As they flew overhead, Spyro saw how some of them turned up and looked at them. After a few moments later, their eyes opened wide in surprise.

Spyro felt immense relief to see that the number of dragons here were abundant.

'_The Guardians will surely love to hear of a dragon population of this many'_ he thought with delight. He imagined their shocked faces when he told them the news.

Spyro looked down below at all the white dragons with a smile on his face, but their flight over the city was short.

Shortly after they had entered the city, Gale started to descend. He landed in a somewhat deserted street, but people still moved in it. Once the group landed, several nearby dragons turned to look at them. Like all the dragons before, their eyes shot open wide at the sight of Spyro and friends. Some of them even left the area completely.

This kind of actions by the inhabitants left Spyro with a sense that something was wrong… out of place. He could also not shake the feeling that he had missed something important.

Before he could muse on these things, Gale called for him to keep up.

"Come on, this way" he prompted them as he removed his goggles form his eyes and place dthem in his forehead.

The white dragon led them to a two story house. It was not too big, but it wasn't small either. I looked to be fairly simple yet elegant at the same time: some windows with curtains or some flowers to decorate, a simple wooden door to give privacy to the inhabitants and a sort of family emblem above the door way. Some figures were carved on the stone, giving it a more pleasant look. All in all, a nice home; very much like those Spyro had seen in Warfang. However, it was unmistakably a dragon home.

Gale opened the door without knocking and entered.

"Mom? Mom, I'm home!" he shouted. He then turned at the group. "Come on! Come in!"

The groups slowly entered the dragon house, looking at their surroundings.

"Gale?" a voice, definitely female, came from another part f the house. "How wonderful you are back" Spyro saw that a white female dragon, obviously Gale's mother, came out from a doorway. "Where were you?" she asked with a motherly voice as she came into full view.

However, upon seeing the group, she stopped death in her tracks. Spyro saw how her wide opened wide in surprise at them. Once again, Spyro had an uneasy feeling that he had missed something important that must answer for all these reaction he got.

"These are my friend mom" Gale said cheerfully, explaining to her mother.

Spyro saw that Gale's mother was, like his son, of white scales. She had a faint grey underbelly with two horns at the top of her head and two more at the sides of the same color. She wore a necklace that held a sapphire, which matched her eyes… the very same eyes that bore into them.

"Mom?" Gale asked, worried at her reaction.

She blinked when Gale called her and seemed to wake up from a sort of trance.

"Gale?" she seemed surprised, almost as if she had just discovered that her son was there.

"Mom, can I invite my friends to eat?" he asked hopefully.

"Uh…?" she looked back at the guests with a look that told them she knew not what to do. One that held suspicion and a tingle of… fear?

An uncomfortable silence fell. No one said anything as Gale's mother took her time to assimilate the unexpected surprise of the arrival of Spyro and group.

A loud growl was heard, which broke the sort of spell that had formed over them. Everyone looked around in surprise to see who had growled, but they found none. The growl sounded again and Spyro noticed that it had come from his stomach. He looked back at the white female as his cheeks stretdd to redden from embarrassment.

"Sorry" he gave a murmured apology.

However, Shockwave's and Cynder's stomach decided to complain the lack of food at that moment too. They also looked embarrassed. The good thing out of it, however, was that the mood had improved considerably. Gale even threw a good short laugh.

"They haven't eaten for quite a while… or so they told me" he explained.

The mother looked at them with wide eyes once again, but this time, it was more curiosity than suspicion or fear.

"Mom? Can they stay for lunch?" gale asked once again hopefully.

"Uhm… well, yes… they can stay" she said, still somewhat unsure.

"Awesome!" Gale answered in delight. "Is food ready yet?"

"Uhm… yes, yes. It is" the mother answered. "Uhm… why don't you pass to the dining table?" she offered.

She led them to another room with a low table and some cushions in place to sit. It was undoubtedly an eating table for a family of dragons.

"Mom, is dad coming to eat?" he asked.

"Sorry dear; his duties prevent him again from coming home for lunch" his mother answered as she entered another room, presumably the kitchen.

Gale gave a sad sigh at this. Spyro guesses that Gale's father did not come home often. But his mood lifted as fast as the old one came when the other entered the dining area with a big plate of food.

"Mutton! My favorite!" Gale exclaimed happily as he saw the food.

The three travelers also looked at the food, but with a very different thing in their minds. Three separates jaws fell open as they saw and smelled the delicious cooked to perfection mutton. Their mouths were watering from the smell alone and their stomach rumbling resumed in earnest as they saw the juicy and steaming hot piece of meat. The mother placed the plate on the table and gave a faint smile as she saw the hungry expressions of the guests.

"That's all good for the big guys, but what of me?" Sparx inquired as he finally decided to exit from Shockwaves satchel. "I require more than just simple meat to sustain me"

The mother let out a huge yelp in surprise as she jumped backward when Sparx came out.

"What in the name of Aereo is that?" she exclaimed in surprise.

Gale took a small look at the dragonfly and gave a small smile.

"He is also a friend" he explained in a somewhat proud voice, "His name is…well, I do not know exactly what his name is… or what he is for that matter" he finished while he scratched his head in confusion.

"After all that close looking and invasion of my personal space by a large margin you not know what am I?" Sparx accused. "Of course, you were too much interested in my beautiful self to properly pay attention to my brother that was introducing me at the time"

"He is Sparx" Spyro introduced him. "He is a dragonfly"

"A dragonfly?" Gale and her mother asked at the same time.

"Surprise!" Sparx said in a sarcastic voice. "So, what about giving ME some food for a change?"

"Uh…" Gale's mother stammered. "what… what do you eat?" she asked.

"Butterflies and some other insects. Also some fruits" Spyro explained.

"Well, we have some fruits in the kitchen" Gale's mother explained.

"Say no more!" Sparx cut her off. "You just stay here and enjoy this lovely reunion while I go and have some of those tasty fruit I talked about. Do not worry about leaving me some piece of the meat, I am sure I will manage quite well over here" Sparx called out to them as he flew into the kitchen.

All eyes followed Sparx as he diapered around the corner. Spyro shook his head slightly.

"You have to forgive him" he apologized. "He is quite rude sometimes and sarcastic"

"Sometimes?" Cynder asked accusingly.

"Well, most of the time" Spyro corrected rapidly, "But that is just him. I apologize for his behavior, but I am sure he will not cause any trouble with such gracious hosts. He is quite fun to have around as a companion"

The mother still stared at where Sparx had disappeared, still confused at the whole situation that had dropped on her.

"So, how about if we eat?" Gale suggested.

As if to agree with his statement, three different stomachs rumbled their need for food. The three hungry dragons looked at each other, somewhat unsure if they should just jump on the food and start devouring it like they wished.

"Help yourselves!" Gale's mother encouraged them.

That was all they needed.

Hunger mad them literally jump on the plate that held the mutton in an attempt to get a piece out of it. The action was so fast an unexpected that Gale and his mother reared their heads back in surprise at the rashness of the action.

Spyro, once he held a large piece of meat in his paws, started to bite and tear the meat directly out of the bone. He did not cared how uncivilized or feral he looked, his only concern more the moment was that he wanted food… and he wanted it now.

The large chunks the three hungry dragons had picked disappeared down their gullets in record time. Instead of chewing the delicious savoring meat, they chose instead to swallow it and thus allowing them to eat faster.

After the first serving had been finished by Spyro and their initial hunger sated, he turned to look at their host. Gale seemed to be enjoying the manner in which they were eating. He had a small smile in his face as he looked at what probably was a very messy meal. As for the mother, she looked surprised and somewhat disgusted.

"Guys!" Spyro whispered loud enough to catch the attention of his companions.

They turned to look from their food and watched their host expressions.

"Sorry" Shockwave mustered an apology as he looked away as red started to appear on his cheeks in embarrassment.

"Were did you learn your manners?" Gale's mother admonished once all were looking at her.

"Sorry ma'am" Spyro apologized. "But we haven't eaten in three days and our hunger took the better of us"

"Three days?" she asked in surprise at this new information. Spyro nodded. "That's awfully a long time to spend without food"

"Yes, it is" Spyro said.

"Well then," she said in a kinder voice. "I guess I should let you eat your fill. Do not worry about the food, east as much as you can. I can prepare more if the need arise"

The three guests brightened instantly at her pronouncement and once again started to eat; only this time in a more civilized way.

It took a while before the three dragons were content, sated and with a belly somewhat round from all the food they had managed to eat.

"I think I am going to burst" Shockwave gonad as he lay on his side after the meal.

"Yeah… me too" Cynder agreed as she lay on her back.

Spyro was still sitting at the table, already finished. He then turned to look at their host.

"I guess I speak for all of us when I thank you for this delicious food" he said kindly to Gale's mother.

"Uh-huh" Shockwave agreed with a moan. "What he said"

"You are welcome and I'm glad you liked it." Gale's mother told him. "Now… if it is not too much asking, who are you… and where do you come from? I have never seen dragons with such strange coloration"

"What?" Spyro asked, really confused by the strange question.

Before he had a chance to answer, the door to the dragon home was slammed open with strong force. All present jumped in surprise at the sudden loud noise.

"Tornada!" called a strong male voice. "Where are you?"

Gale's mother relaxed visibly and Gale's expression brightened as they heard the owner of the voice.

"Dad, we here!" Gale called back.

The sound of claws clicking on the stone floor reached their ears as Gale's father made his way toward them. Out of the hallway that led to the room came out something that Spyro did not expected.

He was a dragon all right. But unlike any dragon Spyro had ever seen, this one wore armor. Plates of some kind of metal covered parts of his body. There bracelets that covered his forelegs, as well as some chest and shoulder armor. An open helmet covered up to the cheekbone, rested atop his head. The entire set of armor had intricate carvings, making it looks as if he was an important individual.

Spyro had seen on other creatures, like apes and the moles, wear some type of armor, but he had never seen armor for a dragon before. The idea intrigued him. If dragon used armor such as these during battle, it would take a lot more to bring a dragon down.

Spyro didn't know much about armor, expect his own experience in battle, but he guessed that the armor this dragon wore was more of the ceremonial type than actual battle armor but it might offer some protection when it came to it. However, it also looked heavy. If more plates were added to cover more part of the body, then it would be very difficult to move properly; let alone fly.

As for the dragon himself, it was quite a sight. He looked a lot like Gale, only bigger… and a lot more intimidating with all that armor. The only thing that Spyro could differentiate apart from physical attributes what the mood. Unlike Gale's cheerful and curious attitude, this one eyes showed none of them. Instead, it seemed a lot more serious and cold.

The newcomer regarded the group with hard eyes with a hint of mild suspicion and curiosity, taking even the smallest of detail.

"You three" he said suddenly and pointed with his claws at Spyro, Cynder and Shockwave, "come with me"

The sudden order… if that was it was, startled them.

"Excuse me?" Spyro asked after a moment after his brain tired to reason the simple words.

"You three have been asked to present yourselves before the Elders" he informed them in a voice that broke no argument. "I am to make sure you get there"

"Father?" Gale asked, starting to get nervous at the whole situation.

"You too, Gale" he told his son.

"Me? Visit the Elders? For real?" Gale asked each question with more enthusiasm than the last as his previous concerns vanished.

"Yes" Gale's father answered. "Now come" he ordered them.

Gale gave a jump from where he was and stood next to his father. As for the other, they rose and put their paws underneath them with much groaning and complaints. But they followed the white dragons out of the house. Gale's mother only watched them go.

Immediately upon coming out of the house, the group found themselves surrounded by other six armored dragon guards. Like Gale's father, these held some similar armor. The helmet was somewhat different, covering to the tip of the snout. There were two holes were the eyes, where, allowing the dragon to see. However, these one seemed much simpler than Gale's father and did not seemed much decorated.

Whatever these dragons' attire, it appeared that these people were serious about making sure they got to these elders. Still, the manner in which they were being escorted settled Spyro off.

As Spyro had seen Gale do every time before a flight, he lowered his goggles to cover his eyes. They had to take a small flight. in order to reach the highest parts of the city that built in the slopes of the mountain. The biggest building, and the one that was at the top, was no doubt their destination.

As Spyro flew higher to the upper parts of the city, he noticed that the higher they got the older yet more important and richly decorated building and homes were seeing. Spyro guessed that the most important buildings and people lived in the higher parts of the city. He also saw some sort of aqueduct were water was flowing. Spyro guessed that some sort of water spring was in the upper parts and the water was channeled though the aqueduct to the lower parts. That way, everyone had a source of water nearby.

He also noticed that the guards that were escorting them looked at him with confused and wary expression.

"Gale" Shockwave asked for their new found friend. "Where is your father taking us? And is this escort really necessary?"

"We are going to the Council Chambers were the Elders are!" Gale replied excitedly as he looked at them through his goggles, making his eyes look bigger. "Father is the Captain of the Honor Guard and is his job to ensure the safety of the elders and of this city. For him to come and get you mean the Elders really want to see you"

'_The Elders? That may be good'_ Spyro thought. '_They might help us on our search for the flowers'_

Upon landing upon the higher parts of the city, they still had to give a small walk toward their destination. However, he did not expect the great dragon crowd that had formed in from of the entrance of the building they were supposed to go. They were making a lot of fuss as shouts were tossed at other six dragon guards that stood vigilant at the entrance to the imposing building.

The armored guard and their charges strode forward without hesitation. As for the crowd, upon noticing the group that approached, started to part away and allowed the group clear passage.

Spyro and group looked at both sides as they passed among the suddenly silent crowd. He looked this way and that, seeing that the entire crowd had seemingly forgotten their previous quarrel they had been making and instead focused on them. Once again, Spyro had the strange feeling, now stronger than ever, that he had missed something really important as they crows started at them wide opens eyes ins surprise.

"Spyro…" Cynder interrupted his thought as she whispered as she went close to him.

"What is it Cynder?" he said as he turned to look at her.

"Is it just me, or…?" she said, somewhat unsure.

"Or are they looking at us as if we were freaks?" he asked, voicing his opinion.

"Partly. But what I meant is… look at them" she told him.

Spyro looked at the crowd that stared back at them. Apart from watching many eyes staring back at him, he saw noting out of the ordinary; only dragons.

"What am I looking for?" he asked as he turned to look back at Cynder.

"They are all white dragons" she replied in a low voice, almost if afraid that voicing loud enough to be heard other than him. "No green, red or any other color. Only white"

"What?" Shockwave, who was near enough to overhear, hissed in surprise.

Spyro looked back at the dragons that surrounded them.

Cynder was right, these were white dragon! Everyone, even their guards! Some of them were a light gray or a very light blue, but that could be considered white. There was no other color. There was none of the common green, yellow, blue and red color he knew were common colors in dragons across the realms.

Spyro suddenly understood why so many people stared at them with surprise, suspicion, amazement… even fear. They were the strangers here with their different color of scales. That was why Gale had referred to them being strange colors, because he only knew white in dragons.

'_But why?'_ he could not help but wonder. _'And what will that mean for us?' _he added as an afterthought as he watched the stares the people gave them.

And what's more…

'_I have never heard of a white dragon before'_ Spyro realized with a start.

"Shockwave? Have you ever seen a white dragon before while you were with your clan?" Spyro asked.

"No, never" he answered.

Spyro continued musing in his line of thought as they got past the huge crowd of dragons. The guards that were guarding the entrance door stepped aside as the group approached and pried open the door. The huge marble carved door creaked as is slowly swung open by the pull of the guards.

Without ever pausing, the escort passed the threshold and the door closed behind them.

As Spyro entered the interior of the grand building, he could not help but remember the dragon temple were he used to live with the guardians. True… they were different. This building was more decorated concerning statues and torches. Some murals were there too. Some were freshly painted murals, while other seemed to have been repainted and repaired. All in all, this one had the feel of being older, more ancient... holding a lot more memories than the one he knew.

As they walked further into the building, they passed an enormous room where a huge statue made out of stone was. The dragon statue sat on a pedestal. Spyro immediately remembered the statue that was in the swamp temple when he saw it; but unlike the swamp statue that portrayed Malefor, this once showed when Spyro guessed was a wind dragon. He was attired with full battle armor that covered a lot more that the ceremonial armor of the Honor Guard. He sat on his hind legs and was holding something that resembled a crystal in his front paws. By the way he held it; it seemed that the crystal was precious. It looked like an old and wise dragon by the look of it.

When he passed in front of the statue, he felt a slight tingling in his scales, very much like a shiver.

"Who is the one of the statue?" Spyro asked Gale once he was next to him.

"What? Don't you know?" he asked with surprise. When Spyro shook his head, he continued. "He is Aereo! The most powerful dragon to have ever existed and the fonder of this city"

Spyro doubted the part of 'the most powerful dragon' but he believed the founder part. Now he understood why they made reference to this dragon like he did with the ancestors when calling for guidance and wisdom. It must have been very important for them to remember him in such a way and for a long time.

They continued walking and the group approached a big double door after they walked in the building for some time. Once the door slowly opened by themselves, he found himself looking at an ornately carved room. Many paintings and statues, as well as caving lined the walls. The ceiling held a huge dome, and clear gall allowed natural light to enter the room. The floor was polished to perfection, and not an imperfection was found from all the dragon claws that treaded the floor.

Spyro was too amazed by the decoration that he initially missed the five white dragons seated in enormous cushions of various colors. They held themselves in tall, strong and proud postures; but Spyro could detect a hint of stubbornness and arrogance from them.

The escort, except Gale's father, did not enter the room where the Elders were waiting. There were other dragon guards that were lining the walls, standing as statues and not moving a muscle. They did not even move their gaze to watch the group as they moved toward the center of the room… unlike the Elder, who were watching them intently.

The click of their claws resounded on the silent room as the slowly moved into position. Spyro felt awfully uncomfortable with the situation. Very different from the few important meeting he had attended in Warfang. Those were simple and not overly… regal, for a lack of better word.

Finally, after what Spyro felt a long time, they arrived at the center.

"By Aereo, look at them!" one elder exclaimed with wide and disbelieving eyes.

"Elders" Gales father gave a slight bow in the direction of the Elders. "I have brought them as per your instructions"

"Nimbus" the middle Elder, and apparently the Eldest, acknowledged Gale's father with a slight nod before turning his gaze on the rest with a sigh. "First the fountain incident yesterday; now this…. So… where were they Nimbus?"

"In my house, Elder" Nimbus replied.

"In your own home? Who would have thought" the elder on the immediate left of the one in the center seemed surprised. "How did they end there?"

"I found them!" Gale said somewhat excitedly. Many pair of eyes turned to look at him with disapproving glares. Fortunately, Gale realized his mistake while he gave a small cringed. "I mean, I found them and offered them some lunch… Elders" he said as he inclined his head in respect.

"You found them?" the elder on the far left asked.

"Yes, Elders"

"Where?"

"I was out in the mountains and…" Gale started, but he was interrupted.

"The mountains?" Gale's father asked in surprise as he looked down at his son. Gale once again cringed when his father spoke "Son, I have told you many times not to go there! It's dangerous!"

"But father…"

"Why did you went there and disobeyed my orders?" Nimbus cut him short with disapproving eyes.

"I like it out there. I feel confided in this valley" Gale explained.

"Gale…" Gale's Father started before he was interrupted by a polite cough from one of the Elders. With a sigh, he addressed his son again. "We will finish this conversation later. Now, continue your story"

With a resigned sigh, Gale continued his story, although with not as much enthusiasm as before.

"I was flying outside of the valley, riding the strong winds… doing stuff when I suddenly heard a shout behind me. When I turned, I saw her" Gale pointed at Cynder. "After a brief misunderstanding, her companions caught up. They said they had been lost in the mountains for three days with no food. That's why I offered to take them home for lunch" Gale finished.

"Lost in the mountains? For three days?"What in the name of Aereo were they doing there?" the Eldest asked with surprise.

"This poses some questions that I guess needed to be answered" the middle right Elder said seriously and with a tone of hostility. "I wish to know what your intentions for you being out there"

"Calm yourself Ventus" the Eldest on the middle said.

"Cyclone, you know very well that the mountains that surround our home are very dangerous" the annoyed Ventus replied. "No one in his right mind has any business being out there, much less for a prolonged period of time"

"I'm sure there is a good explanation for it and all will be revealed in due time, my friend" Cyclone, the Eldest, said before he turned back to Spyro and group. "I am afraid that you have made quite a stir in our city, like the dragon in the fountain yesterday. With your unusual coloration, you attract attention and people start making questions. Rumors are spreading all over the city and it would be best if we dissuade these rumors before things get out of our paws and get to the bottom of this. You are not in any sort of trouble; we just curious since we have not seen dragon such as yourselves. Now… who are you?"

Spyro, Cynder and Shockwave looked at each other after the small speech given to them, unsure of what they should do now. They hesitated long enough for the same dragon to speak again.

"Well?" he asked with a tingle of a smile.

"My name is Spyro" he started, quite uncomfortable with the situation. "And we apologize for any uncomfortable situation our arrival might have caused. It was not our intention"

"Nevertheless, you have done it" the hostile Ventus said somewhat coldly.

"Fortunately, no harm was done" the dragon on the middle left dismayed any hard feeling. "Now Spyro, is it? That is a strange name if I ever heard one. And what about you, young ones?" he directed to Cynder and Shockwave.

"My name is Shockwave" he said somewhat formally.

"Well met" the kind dragon said. "And you miss?" he asked at Cynder.

"I am…" Cynder trailed off, fearing this moment.

She hated introductions. She hated them. Every time she told her name to someone, things happened. Every time she says her name was Cynder, people would balk away in fear; that if they did not recognized her first. After the initial shock, anger and hatred usually followed. Insults would be thrown her way; threats would be made and even downright aggression.

How she hated introductions.

These people would be no different. She would say her name, they would rear back in surprise and then, hiss at her. These Elders seemed like they were not the forgiving type… at least forgiving of horrible crimes one had done. And those crimes most certainly included Cynder.

'_How can I cope with this?' _she thought. _'How can say my name without fearing retribution from everyone?'_

Back on Warfang, she had the Guardians to back her up, but even then, she had been beaten and rejected. On Shockwave's clan, Shockwave had put in a good word for her.

But now… she had neither the Guardians not Shockwave's family ties. She had to do this on her own.

Spyro sensed her struggle inside her. It took a few moments for him to understand what all was about. He took the step separating him from her and draped a wing around her in confront.

"Do not worry Cynder. I'm here" he comforted her.

Cynder gave a small smile at Spyro, glad for his support. True… people usually reacted violently when she told them her name, but Spyro who defended her against these aggressions, no matter how outnumbered or how justified the anger of the aggressors needed to be vent on her. He was always by her side.

And with him by her side, she would brave anything that came her way.

"I'm…" she took a deep breath. "I'm Cynder"

She prepared herself for the obvious lash she would receive once her words sank into the mind of the rest of the dragons. However, she did not expected what came next.

"Nice to meet you, Cynder" the kind Elder replied. "Such strange names you have"

"What?" she blurted out loud. "You mean… you... you are not angry?"

"Should we be?" the elder on the far right asked, confused.

"I mean… I'm Cynder"

"So you have told us"

"I'm the 'The Black Serpent'… 'The Terror of the Skies'!"

The Elders gave her odd looks, as if she was crazy.

"Don't you have ever heard of me?" Cynder said in a low voice, enough to carry it to the Elders.

"Everyone wants to be known by many people, Cynder" The far left Elder replied.

'_I can't believe it!'_ Cynder thought. _'They haven't heard of me! What kind of dragon hasn't heard from 'Malefor's Greatest General?''_

She turned to look at Spyro and Shockwave. Both had a look of utter surprise in their faces. They were also amazed that they hadn't known who Cynder was. Everyone back home, and in many other places, knew of 'The Terror of the Skies', of her evil exploits and bloody reputation.

If they did not know of Cynder, then they must have been living very well hidden and isolated as to not have the war… nor news of it reach them. But with these deadly mountains surrounding them, it isn't a great surprise once you thought about it. But not knowing of Cynder meant they have been for quite some time without contact of the outside world.

With that though, Spyro began to realize that maybe they had never…

"Now… younglings, we wish to know the reason as to why you were in the mountains" the far right dragon asked before the group had time to complete the new revelation.

"Uhm… Spyro stammered as he looked back at Cynder and Shockwave.

"Go on, tell them Spyro!" Cynder said as she pushed him forward. "I have the utmost faith in you"

"What…?" Spyro stammered as he looked back with a look of desperation.

"You are the group spokesman" Shockwave quickly added with a smile as he got away from the responsibility of talking. "Besides… you are the purple dragon"

"I hate it when people do that" Spyro murmured before turning back to face the waiting Elders.

Now that the 'group decision' has been made and pushed Spyro to do the talking, he answered the Elders question.

"We are on a mission" Spyro started to explain. "Our objective is to find a flower that it is called 'The Sky Flower'. It is said that it grows in these mountains and that it have extraordinary healing properties to cure almost any disease that inflict a person"

"Ah… yes!" the far left Elder exclaimed. "We call it Aereos' Flowers. Although healing is the most widely know use, it is also used for many other things… like incense. Its smell has a calming and soothing effect on the soul when burnt"

"And it also tastes good with some lamb" the far right one added.

"I hear it makes nice tea" the middle left one pointed out.

"However…" Ventus said with his hostility still present "it does not explain why they call it 'Sky Flower', when everyone knows it is the Aereo's Flower. What is more: why go out to the mountains in search for the flowers when one can find them in the highest parts of this valley?"

"What?" Spyro said loudly enough to be considered a shout. "Do you have these flowers here?" he asked unbelieving.

"Why, of course youngling" the far left elder responded. "Aereo's Flower grow by the thousand on the highest part of this valley"

Spyro lowered his view and stared at the floor. He had come in here with his friend and suffered everything this mountain had to throw at them in the hopes of finding the fabled flower. And now, he had just learned that these people had it in abundance and considered it as part of their lives and didn't give them a second though.

Shockwave and Cynder were as shocked as he was and had similar reactions.

"You mean… you didn't know?" Cyclone said in a low voice.

Spyro turned to look at him. The Eldest seemed to have noticed how Spyro and group acted and responded to the question, because he was staring at them intently. But Spyro saw in his eyes that he was beginning to understand that there was more to Spyro and his group.

To respond to the Elder's question, Spyro shook his head slowly.

"Where do you come from?" the old dragon asked in a low voice, suspicion slowly coming to him.

"We come from the city of Warfang" Spyro answered.

"Never heard of a city with such a name in the Valleys" Ventus said suspiciously.

"That exactly what I said!" Gale almost shouted as he spoke his mind. "I have never head of this city. And I mean… 'Warfang'! What kind of name is that for a city?"

Several pair of eyes turned to look at him in disapproval.

"Sorry" Gale sad abashed.

"Still… what young Gale has said is true" the far right Elder said with his apparently extensive knowledge. "We do not know of any city or Valley with such a name"

"That is because there is none" Cyclone pointed out in a low voice.

"Are they lying?" Ventus hissed as he turned to glare at Spyro.

Everyone, except Gale and the Eldest, threw hostile glares upon Spyro and group. Spyro suddenly felt a tingle of fear if things went further down. Gale seemed like he didn't noticed or cared what had happened as he looked around the room in obvious interest. The Eldest, however, look at the group with the same intensity the other did, but with another emotion entirely.

"I don't think they are" the Eldest said in a low and cautions voice.

"What?" Ventus expressed his confusion at the Eldest statement.

However, the Eldest ignored him. He continued studying the young dragons of different colors that stood in front of him. Then, he stood up from the cushion and took the remaining steps that separated him from Spyro and group. Everyone watched as how the old dragon got closer. The rest of the Elders seemed that they wanted to protest, but it seemed that no own had the courage to comfort the Eldest after he made his mind.

When he was in range, the old dragon lowered his head and looked intently at the young dragon's eyes.

"Gale" Cyclone called for the young white dragon without even looking at him, "What was the reaction you saw on these ones when they saw Aerie for the first time?"

"Umm…" Gale mussed as he tried to remember. "Well, they were surprised" he said in a short explanation.

"How much surprised?" Cyclone pressed.

"Well, too much of you ask me" Gale answered again.

"Specify please"

"Umm… well, it's almost as if they had never seen the city before" Gale said, his tone now much more serious. "Disbelieving I would say, like if they hadn't even knew there was a city here"

Cyclone kept his eyes on Spyro, Cynder and Shockwave though the explanation Gale had been giving. Spyro saw the intensity of the scrutiny he was part of, and managed to see fear from the old dragon. Fear. But there was also curiosity, disbelief and amazement, like a new discovery that brought enormous change.

With that, the previous thought about the isolation of the city once again resurfaced inside Spyros mind. After a few moment of silence, the Eldest spoke.

"Who are you?" Cyclone finally asked in something more than a whisper.

"Cyclone, we have already asked that question. We need to…" the Elder on the far right started to speak, but was interrupted by a raised wing from the Eldest, who was still looking intently as the young dragons.

"Who are you? And where do you truly come from?" Cyclone said in a voice that more plead than a request.

This was it, Spyro knew. This was the question. Spyro understood.

"You have never got out of these mountains have you?" Spyro answered in as much of a low voice as Cyclone had asked his question.

The old dragons eyes widened in surprise and the other Elders gave some gasp of surprise. To answer Spyro's question, Cyclone shook his head slowly in denial.

What Spyro guessed about this people was true. They had never left these mountains because everyone died in the mountains. At the same time, no one from the outside had managed to find this city because the mountains always defeated them.

And what more, Spyro didn't knew that a city was hidden in these mountains, and he guessed Terrador didn't either. As a matter of fact, no one knew in the outside world that a city and a society of dragon lived here. For all they knew, nothing but death was in here.

Both societies had been separated by the mountains: his own and the white dragons, for a very long time… for many millennia even.

This was in true sense, two societies, although of the same species, meeting. And at least one of them was getting excited by the idea.

"From outside the mountains? For real?" Gale asked with his usual cheerful way and insatiable curiosity.

"Yes" Shockwave answered the curios dragon's question.

However, a short laugh escaped from Ventus that had always showed hostility toward them.

"That is the most ridiculous lie I have ever heard. From outside the mountains… HA!" he laughed. "Cyclone, with respect, we need not listen to this"

"I think they speak the truth" Cyclone wisely said without looking away from Spyro.

"How can you say that? Everybody knows that out there is only death by the mountains. How can you believe such a ridiculous lie?" Ventus wondered.

"I have several reasons" Cyclone replied as he lifted his head and looked around to everyone. "First: their colorations. We have never encountered dragons with such colors. Maybe a color disfiguration at birth, but I guess that if one of those had been born in the valleys it would have reached our ears soon, not many years later. Second: why such a lie? If they wanted to come up for an excuse for their doings, they could have come up with a better one, not one as farfetched as this. Third: everything young Spyro here said, however outrageous may have seemed, he said in with all honesty. What's more, his friend did not even correct nor flinched in any way during his explanation. This proves again that the three of them knew what was being said and approved of it. Fourth: I can see in their eyes that these young dragons have lived too much for their age. They have seen… things... and they have carried heavy burdens"

Silence fell in the room as the revelation… and the implications of such a thing may entail.

"However, I could be wrong" Cyclone continued. "I have yet to ask the question" he then lowered his head to Spyro's level again and looked at him. "Young dragon, do you and your friends truly come from beyond the mountains?"

"Yes… we do" Spyro answered.

The Elders started to murmur amongst themselves. The guards that lined the walls also started to have hurried and hushed conversations amongst themselves, talking about the strange new dragons that had arrived at Aerie.

"Guards" Cyclone said in a loud voice enough o catch everyone's attention. "I want you to tell nothing of what you have heard in this room until I say so otherwise. Is that understood?"

"Yes Elder" they replied.

"Good. Now leave us" he commanded.

The twenty or so guards looked at each other with uncertainty. They didn´t feel comfortable with leaving their Elders with strangers.

"NOW!" Cyclone said forcefully.

The guards obeyed the order and went out of the room in an orderly fashion. It was when the last one had left that Gale's father spoke.

"Come Gale, we are leaving" Nimbus called for his son.

"No, I need both of you to stay" Cyclone stopped him. "I want the Captain of the Honor Guard to at least know what is happening. As for Gale, he is already involved in this and he might explain better some more things on what happened"

Father and son looked at each other with confused looks before sitting once again.

"Well then…" the old dragon said as he walked back to the cushion from where he rose. "I wish to know everything about your mission" he indicated to Spyro and group.

"Well…" Spyro started as he thought of where to start. His first thought was about starting with Malefor and explain everything, but he decided to just stick as to why they are here. "As I said earlier, we are on a mission from the city of Warfang. There are some creatures in the city that are called humans; and they are sick. They are slowly dying because of it. We tried everything we could in order to cure them, but nothing worked"

"You mean there are other intelligent creatures other than dragons out there?" the Elder on the far left, the one that seemed to know a lot, asked surprised.

"Of course!" Spyro said in complete confidence.

"How many?"

"I do not know exactly; but I have encountered at least… 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…." he counted silently. "… around eight" he finished.

"That many?"

"I am sure there are more, but I haven't exactly explored the vast world. I mean, me and Sparx left home when…"

"Who´s Sparx?" the kind left Elder on the middle asked.

"He is my… oh dear… we forgot about him again" Spyro chuckled. At the mention of him, Cynder and Shockwave also began to chuckle. "I'm sure he will be mad at us for leaving him again" Spyro said.

"Who is Sparx? Is there another one of you?" the Elder persisted, eager to know the answer.

"Sparx is one of those other creatures I talked about" Spyro answered. "As for where he is, well, we kinda forgot about him in Gale's house when we left"

"You mean there is a strange creature with my mate?" Nimbus asked, alarmed.

"There is nothing to worry about" Spyro tried to calm him. "Sparx will do her no harm…"

"Unless she gets bored to death with all his talk" Cynder joked.

"Yeah, well, but it will not go past that" Spyro continued. "Besides, he can doo much harm to her… considering his size"

"It's true father!" Gale put in. "That creature is very small that he couldn't harm mother"

"Well, if you say so" Nimbus said somewhat unsure.

"I would very much like to meet other creatures" the curios Elder on the far left said.

"Yes, it would be interesting" his neighbor agreed.

"Sparx is not exactly the best at being… diplomatic… nor one with having good manners. AND it will get to his head" Spyro warned.

"Still, we would like to meet him"

"But first…" Cyclone interrupted. "I would like to finish hearing the story these young dragons have to tell"

"As I was saying earlier, the humans are dying. One of my friends told us of a mythical flower that lived in these mountains that were capable of healing any sickness. We were warned that these mountains were dangerous, but we still came in search for them. Five of us set out in search for them"

"Five of you? You mean, besides you three and this Sparx, is there another one? With you as well?" the far right Elder asked.

Spyro visibly flinched at that. In the amazing revelation and discovery of this hidden city he had forgotten about Incendio. Spyro lowered his eyes in grief as he remembered his friend. Spyro felt Cynder and Shockwave have similar reactions to him.

"We were" Spyro said in a low mood. "We lost a member of our team"

Spyro did not notice that the Elders looked at one another and Gale seemed to have dropped his cheerful expression.

"I'm sorry for your loss. How did he die?" Cyclone asked.

Spyro gulped down the lump in his throat as the memory flashed in his mind and continued talking.

"He fell. An accident happened and he fell down unto a narrow ravine. Before we could come up with a plan to rescue him, an avalanche struck. We had no choice but to leave the place least we got buried in the snow" Spyro explained barely able to keep his voice from breaking. But then, after his explanation he added. "I should have stopped him"

The Elders seemed wise enough not to inquire further. The wounds of the death of his friend were still too fresh to continue talking about it. A few moments of silence ensured after the explanation.

"I'm sorry" Cyclone said after what seemed a long time.

Spyro gave a slight nod.

"Who was he? What was his name?"

Spyro took a deep breath, trying to still his emotions.

"His name was Incendio and he was a fire dragon" Spyro explained.

"A fire dragon? What does that exactly mean?" Ventus asked, still showing hostility toward the group.

"It's his element" Spyro explained.

The Elders gave him confused.

"I mean, fire is the element he controls" Spyro continued.

"Control Fire? But dragons can only control wind" the far left Elder pointed out.

"Surely they are lying. No dragon can do such a thing" Ventus accused them, with a glint of triumph in his eyes.

However, Spyro did not hear him. He had stopped at what the last dragon had said.

"You can control wind?" he asked with disbelief.

"Of course my boy!" the kind Elder on the middle left said. "And I'm quite good at it I might add"

_´Wind?'_ Spyro barely thought in his shocked state. '_Wind dragons?'_

"You mean that you cannot control the winds?" the far right Elder asked, surprised at looking the expression on Spyro.

"No" Spyro answered truthfully. This day had been turning out to be quite revealing. One surprise after another.

"Then the dragons from where you come from control fire?"

"Some of them" Spyro answered. "Others control other elements"

"Other elements? How many elements are there?" the curious Elder asked with obvious surprise.

"Four are the common elements that a dragon can control. Fire, electricity, ice and earth" Spyro explained. "There are other elements as well, but those are very rare"

"Wind control is not rare" protested the far right Elder.

"It is to us. In fact, I know of only one dragon that can control it" Spyro explained as he shot a quick glance at Cynder, the only one Spyro knew who could control wind.

"Fascinating!" the Elder that knew everything examined with a cheerful and eager to learn tone. "It is incredible such things exist and that we did not know about! So, dragons control different elements from where you come. And they are also come in different colors too, right?"

"Yes. The dragons' primary color is mostly defined by the element they control. "Spyro continued. "For ice, it encompasses all tone of blue, although it is usually more common the deeper blue. For earth it is usually green although there are some brown. Electricity is mostly yellow, but on a rare occasion is also brown or blue too"

"So Shockwave is an electric dragon?" Cyclone asked, enjoying himself too much with all the wealth of information he was learning.

"Yes, I am" Shockwave answered.

"Can we see a demonstration?"

Shockwave gave them a small smile before he closed his eyes and concentrated. Spyro first started to feel the static that began to surround the eclectic dragon. Since he could use electricity, Spyro could also feel it in his surroundings. Then after two seconds, small eclectic bolts started to course through Shockwaves body. It rose steadily higher until it was a light show.

The Elders and Gale's father eyes widened in surprise as they saw the lighting display. Gale had his eyes wide too, but contrary to everyone else, his were wide with enthusiasm and amazement… as if he was enjoying the show too much. All of them were shocked in disbelief at the display Shockwave was putting. They must have seen it as a form of great power, but Spyro knew that Shockwave was not using his whole power; just a fraction. If he had, well, then probably everyone near him would be paralyzed by the shock.

Gale, with his ever curious nature, stupidly stretched out his paw to touch Shockwave. As he placed his paw in his side, he let out a yelp in pain and surprise. Gale retreaded his paw away into a safe place and started to shake it to dissipate the numbness he felt in it.

Shockwave let out a laugh

"You should not touch me when I'm doing this Gale" he warned as he started to lower his elemental power until it was completely gone.

There were a few moment of silence as the white dragon digested what had just happened in front of them.

"That… was… awesome!" Gale said, pronouncing each word slowly; his numb paw completely forgotten.

"It is indeed" Cyclone muttered in surprise. "You still have to say the color of a fire dragon"

"Fire dragons usually go from red, orange or maybe a reddish yellow" Spyro finished.

"And what about you and the female" the far right Elder asked with the same cold manner he always showed. "Neither purple nor black had entered in your elements categories"

Spyro quickly battled if he should tell them the truth. If he did, they might feel that he should tell more about the history of the purple dragons and everything about their special powers… including Malefor and his deeds. And that will include Cynder. If they learned she had been controlled by evil, they might feel threatened and… well… he would rather not get into that.

On the other paw, if he lied and found out… there would be problems.

In the end, he opted for a half truth.

"Cynder and me are rare cases" he said simply, hoping they did not ask further questions.

Fortunately, they didn't.

Instead, they took another route completely unexpected.

"Wait a minute…" the kind Elder on the middle left said. "Didn't you say that the other member of your team who died was a fire dragon?"

Bringing back the memory of Incendio and that horrible moment when he was lost caused his mood to drop. He dropped his head low, not wanting to look into the eyes of the Elder that was asking the question.

"Yes" he said simply.

"And didn't you also say that fire dragons usually are red or orange in color?"

"Yes" Spyro once again gave the single word answer.

"Cyclone…" the Elder called for his attention in a low voice. "Remember the incident yesterday in the fountain?"

Cyclone´s eyes widen once again in surprise.

"You are right!" he exclaimed before turning to the group of young dragons. "It must be him"

"What are you saying?" Spyro asked confused.

"There was an incident at the fountain yesterday" Cyclone explained. "Since this city is built on the steep slopes of the mountains, there are some caverns and small tunnels. However, there is a hole in the mountainside where the water of an underground river comes out from and cascades down into a big fountain; almost a pool in truth. This water is channeled through aqueduct and spread the water through the city. Since the water is freezing cold, we assume in must be some from the snow that is melted in the mountains"

"So?" Spyro prompted.

"So… yesterday by mid-afternoon, a dragon came out from this underground river and fell into the fountain. We were extremely confused by the situation as to how he came to end falling from there, but that was not what baffled us the most. The color of his scales was not normal. He was an orange dragon"

Orange? He fell from an underground river? Could it be…?

Spyro's heart missed a beat after he was told this, but then, hope started to swell inside Spyro. His heart started to beat so fast that he felt it would explode. But what was important was who that dragon could be.

"Incendio?" he barely managed to say in a low voice, almost if he was afraid to believe.

"Could be" Cyclone said. "Judging from your description of fire dragons, and the story of his 'death', we could assume he might be him"

After that, Spyro, Cynder and Shockwave jumped from where they sat and started to attack the old dragon with question with such speed that he didn't have time answer any of them.

"Incendio?" "Is he here?" "Is he alive?" "Is it truly him?" "Can we see him?" "How did he end here?" "Is he hurt?" The group rambled in their wish to know about this dragon.

"Whoa! Calm down young ones" Cyclone told them. After they had somewhat calmed, he continued. "Yes, he is alive, but…"

"Is he hurt? Where is he? Can we see him?" Spyro interrupted the old dragon.

"Slow down!" Cyclone urged, getting annoyed. "Calm down and sit down to let me explain" Spyro, Cynder and Shockwave sat down immediately and looked without blinking at the old dragon to continue. "As I was saying, he is alive. He was hurt so he had been sleeping"

"How did he end here?" Shockwave could not help but ask. Cyclone shot him a glare in annoyance. "Sorry" Shockwave muttered.

"As I was saying… again… this dragon fell out of this hole by mid afternoon yesterday. There were some people near who actually saw it. They said that after he dragged himself out of the water with the last of his strength, he fell unconscious. After the initial shock, people rushed to help him. He was pretty badly bruised and had scrapes in many places. It was lucky that a healer lived just in front of the fountain, so your friend was rushed in there. He has been there ever since"

"Can we see him?" Spyro asked, desperate to see the friend he thought was dead.

Cyclone gave a long sigh. "I believe you would go out looking for him even if I refused to tell you his location, would you?" he asked.

Spyro said nothing, but in his mind, the answer to that question was 'yes'.

As if reading his mind, Cyclone spoke. "Very well. I will have someone guide you there"

"Thank you" Spyro said as he stood up. "Sorry for leaving like this, but we really wish to see him"

"I understand, young dragon. Anyway, I have a lot to ponder with the things you have said and revealed. I would like you to come back here tomorrow In order to finish our conversation" Cyclone chuckled. "Nimbus, why don't you take them to the healer's house?"

"Yes Elder" The armored dragon answered.

"And after that, return to your home. I'm sure you want to spend time with your family"

"Thank you Elder"

"But what accommodation for them?" the far right dragon pointed out. "It is nearly night"

"Hmmm…" Cyclone thought. "We will make arrangements. A Guard will meet them in the healers house to guide them to their quarters once it has been decided where they shall sleep""

****************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

They didn't have to take to the air in order to the healer's house. They walked there and in a few minutes they arrived at the fountain where the fire dragon must have fallen. Spyro looked at the hole from where the water poured out. It was high above the surface of the pool and anyone who came out of it, would surely get a sore side in the place he landed in the water. The hole from where the water came was big, but it would have been a tight fit for a dragon the size of Terrador, but for a dragon his size, I was big enough.

Nimbus continued leading them until he got to a nearby house. He knocked on the door with force, but not too much, so it could be heard clearly. It took a few moments before and elderly dragoness opened the door.

"Oh! Hello Captain. What bring you here?" she asked.

"Brise, some people have come to see the patient you have in your care" Nimbus explained.

"Oh really?" the dragoness Brise asked before looking at the young dragons behind the Captain of the Honor Guard.

Like all the white dragons Spyro had meet and seen in this city, Brise react the same way when she saw them: her eyes flew open in surprise.

"They come here to see how your patient is" Nimbus explained.

"What? Oh… yes, of course. Come in" she invited them as she stepped aside.

"I'm afraid I must return to my home, Brise. I leave them here with you" Nimbus told her before addressing Spyro and group. "Remember, a Guard will meet you here to guide you to your quarters"

"Wouldn't it be awesome if you guys were to stay at home?" Gale, with his usual innocence and childish behavior said. "We could surely do lot of fun stuff"

"That is for the Elders to decide" Nimbus pointed out before turning to his son. "Come Gale, we are leaving. We must finish our conversation" he told his son with a hard voice.

Gale wings dropped at the mention of the conversation that had been interrupted in the Elders chamber, He dreaded the lecture he was most likely to receive once they arrived home. And he might possible some kind of punishment for disobeying his father in going out into the mountains.

"See ya later guys" he said discouraged as he followed his father before taking to the air.

After seeing the eccentric white dragon fly off, the group entered the healers house and she lead thm thought the hallway. She opened the curtain that separated a room and allowed them to see the occupant inside.

"INCENDIO!" The three of them shouted as they identified the orange dragon.

Incendio lay in a huge pile of comfortable looking cushions, big enough to hold two adult dragons with space to spare. His sides rose as fell in rhythmic motions with each breath he took in his lungs. He was curled lightly on himself and sleeping.

He must have been incredible lucky to survive that fall. And what's more, to end up here. Of all places he could have ended in these wretched mountains, he had to end in the only place where dragons lived. And more importantly… with a healer nearby.

It seemed impossible, but after a situation that the only outcome seemed death, the fire dragon had made it. Incendio was alive.

Spyro, Cynder and Shockwave immediately ran next to his friend, their heart bursting in for joy and almost shouting in their haste.

"Quiet down!" Brise hissed at them. "He is sleeping"

The group tried to quiet down but their excitement of seeing their friend who they thought was dead was too much. They were practically jumping on the spot. Thankfully, Incendio remained sleeping peacefully, ignorant of the noise they were making.

After the initial outburst of happiness, they calmed down enough to ask for the fire dragon's condition.

"How is he?" Cynder asked with a much quieter voice so as not to disturb the sleeping dragon.

"He is fine, considering how he got here" Brise told them.

"How hurt was he when they brought him here?" Shockwave asked.

"Badly. He had many bruises and bleeding scrapes. And let me tell you, those were large bruises. He had hypothermia as well from spending too much time in the cold water"

"How is he now? Is he well?" Spyro asked.

"It was quite a job to heal him. I had to give him one of my secret potions to make sure his body recovered his warmth. I also kept him next to a fire the entire night. Long night it was. As for his injuries, I had to use some healing crystals. His injuries were many and extensive so I was afraid I might overdose him with the crystals. Fortunately, I am a very skilled healer and I used some secret potions to hasten his healing without the overdose of the red crystals"

"Secret potions? What secret potions?" Shockwave asked, intrigued.

"I said: 'Secret' potions, young boy" she snapped.

Spyro gave a low chuckle at seemingly chastisement the healer gave Shockwave.

"Has he awoken yet?" Spyro asked.

"Not that I have seen" Brise answered without a hint of worry. "He will get fine with rest" she told them before she left.

Spyro turned to look back at Incendio, who remained ignorant of his surroundings. When he looked at the fire dragon, an immense weight lifted from Spyro's shoulders, the guilt he felt for having failed him, for allowing him to die, was gone.

They spent sometime next to the fire dragon, hoping that he would wake up. However, night had already fallen and they had a very weary day with all the stress, exhaustion from the mountains, and the enormous revelation they had just discovered. It was no surprise that soon all of them were yawing.

So, they decided to call it a day.

"We'll come tomorrow to see how he is" Cynder told Brise as she stood next to the doorway, seeing them off.

"Of course. I will send someone for you if he awakes" Brise promised.

"Thank you" Spyros said as he stepped outside.

A guard with the same set of armor Spyro had seen in everyone, except Nimbus, stood outside, waiting for them. The guard looked nervously at the three of them as they approached. It seemed that he was still uncomfortable with dragon of different color.

"Are you here to take us to our resting quarters?" Shockwave asked.

"Yes, I am" he replied while he shifted from side to side in his nervousness. "If you please follow me"

The group took flight and flew further down city. Spyro looked at the green pastures that coved the whole valley, the river that shined with the moon, the calm and cool breeze that descended from the mountains, the snow covered peaks of the guardians that were the mountains that surrounded this valley, the starry night upon the sky.

It was amazing that such beauty existed amidst a desolate and full of death region that were the mountains.

The guard slowly started to descend, and the rest followed.

"Hey, isn't that…?" Cynder asked as they neared their objective.

"Gale's house?" Shockwave asked in surprise at this turn of event.

Spyro guessed that they would end up sleeping in the building where they met the Elders, but he appeared to be mistake.

"Are we to sleep here?" Spyro asked their guide.

"The Elders, in their infinite wisdom" he explained "decided that a more familiar environment would make you feel more comfortable. They talked with Nimbus and he agreed that you could spend the night here"

As the landed and folded their wings, they heard some arguing from inside the house.

"I already told you, they should arrive soon"

"That's what you told me an hour ago and look at what time is it!"

"Can't you just keep still for a moment?"

"It's just that I can't believe that they actually left me here again. Spyro should know better than to do that"

'_Uh-Oh!_' Spyro thought as he neared the door of the house. _'Sparx is getting in his rambling mode_

"I'm sure that… Hey, leave that thing! It's fragile"

The sound of something crashing sounded.

"Great! Now you broke it"

"Not my fault! It was in a decayed state and it was unstable so it was only matter of time before a gust of wind toppled it. It didn't have a useful purpose anyway, so no worrys. Besides, it wasn't pretty, so good riddance"

Just then, Spyro opened the door and looked inside. Nimbus, without his armor, was looking with angry eyes at some floating yellow glowing orb that was in front of him. Spyro noticed that Tornada, Nimbus' mate, was standing at the side and looking quite exhausted. Gale, on the other part, was looking with a huge grin as he was enjoying every moment of the situation.

At the sound of the door opening, all of them looked at the entrance of the house.

"Finally you got here!" Sparx exclaimed in annoyed relief. "I was ready to break this house in order to search for you; but I began to wonder if that was actually a good idea because; why is it with you that you always leave me behind nowadays? We used to be inseparable and now you leave me every few moments. And I thought that I was good company"

"You are Sparx, it's just that things happened too fast" Spyro explained.

"I mean… I leave for a few moments to get a tasty snack and look what happens. You disappear and get yourself in trouble. What would mom and dad think? I had to make sure that my younger brother stays safe and out of trouble, otherwise they would punish me. But I guess that I'm not really needed, am I? After all, you leave me every time. I guess you do not want me anymore"

"That's not true Sparx" Spyro tried to console his bother.

"It´s alright. After all, who need the useless Sparx. You know… I thought I was helpful. I thought that I got you out of tight situation on our adventures and you appreciated all the help I gave you. But… I guess I was wrong"

"I'm sorry Sparx" Spyro apologized. "It was not my intention to leave you behind. It just happened too fast. But things turned out very well in the end" Spyro said optimistically and trying to lift the dragonfly mood. "We discovered a hidden dragon city no one knew about. We found Incendio survived and is here"

"Red guy?" Sparx asked with a surprised expression. "Lucky him I guess"

"Very lucky indeed" Shockwave agreed.

"And that's not all Sparx" Spyro said as he remembered one thing that might lift Sparx mood. "I talked to the Elders about you, and they are very interested in meeting you"

"Truly?" Sparx asked, his mood lifting considerably

"Yes. It is true" Spyro confirmed.

"Spyro…" Nimbus interrupted seriously. "I am really considering not letting him see the Elders"

"What?" Sparx yelled. "And not let these generous old dragons come to love my charm. You are such a spoilsport!"

Spyro rolled his eyes at that with a chuckle. "So, how was your day?"

"Uhm… boring" he answered. "Not much to do around this place. At least I had some decent company" he said as he turned to look at Tornada.

"He has not stopped talking in all day" Tornada said in a tried voice as she shook her head. She must have suffered horrible under Sparx annoying endless batter and complains.

"Why don't we eat dinner?" Nimbus suggested. "It had been a very long day"

"I'll get it" Tornada said with a tired sigh.

"All right!" Gale exclaimed as he jumped in. "It will be like a sleepover. This is going to be awesome!"

****************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

After the delicious dinner, each of them retreaded to their own room. The house was big enough and with enough room for each one. All of the rooms were located in the second floor. Everyone had a room to themselves, except Nimbus and Tornada of course. Sparx decided to sleep in a flower pot downstairs so as to 'not be disturbed with the loud snores of dragons' as he put it.

Spyro lay in a comfortable mattress. However, he could reconcile sleep. Many thought went through his mind to sleep. First of all, he thought about this city.

'_Just how many dragons lived here?'_ Spyro thought. _'And what will they do now that they know that there is an outside world?'_

Spyro chuckled as he imagined the astonished stares the he would recive when he told the Guardians bout this. Or better yet… if the saw one white dragon. Spyro chuckled once again as he imagined the tirade Volteer would get one once he knew about this.

Thinking about the guardians made Spyro wonder how they were doing. True, they had left just four days ago, but it had felt more than that.

He wondered about how they were doing in Warfang; and how were the humans faring. Had the recovered or were they still were sick? Or worse yet… all of them had died. It has been, after all, four days and three nights since they left and they were pretty beat up by then.

No… he should not think that way. Of course they were alive… they have to be.

Spyro thought of how much they could learn from them, and how much they could teach them. After all, they were insatiable in their thirst for knowledge, just like dragons. They also liked to argue a lot and they were always on the move. They never stopped. Humans were truly strange creatures.

Spyro could not help but compare the dragons with humans. They were very different… yet somehow… he felt that they were also very much alike. One could almost say that they were the same.

He continued turning in his bed for a while when the door to his room suddenly opened. With a start he lifted his head and turned to face the door, but it was nearly completely dark so he only saw a dark figure by the door.

"Spyro" a feminine voice whispered from the darkness. "Are you awake?"

"Cynder?" Spyro asked confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep" she answered as she stepped into the room.

"Me neither" Spyro confessed. "I have been thinking"

She gave a slight grunt in response as she lay next to him.

Spyro watched her as she lay next to him and felt her move next to him as she got comfortable. When she finished, Spyro draped a wing over her to keep her warm during the night. Cynder sighed in happiness as she cuddled closer to Spyro. Once she was comfortable, he placed his head back down next to hers.

"Spyro, you are so tense. What is plaguing your thought?" she asked.

"I have been thinking" he told her.

"About?" she questioned.

"All this" he answered.

"You mean this city and the white dragons?"

"Yes. How can we never have heard of it? A city hidden right here, in the mountains. It's almost impossible to believe"

"I know" she answered as she nuzzled his cheek. "It amazing, isn't it?" Cynder continued. "But I got the impression that there is much more of this city?"

"How so?" Spyro asked her.

"I got the impression that this city, or at least the temple building at the top, to be very old. Older than Warfang I think. There is much more to this city"

"Hmmmm…" Spyro mused before asking. "How many dragons do you think there are in this city?"

"I don't know" Cynder answered. "But I guess there must be quite some. Maybe we should ask the Nimbus tomorrow, or if he does not know, the Elders" she offered.

"And what do you think about the white dragons?" Spyro questioned her.

Cynder snorted containing a laugh at the reaction they had gotten from all the white dragons.

"I guess they are all right, maybe just too amazed with us" she answered.

Spyro chuckled as he turned and started nuzzling her. "I guess we just are good looking"

Cynder gave a short laugh.

"For a moment I thought that Sparx had entered the room" she teased as she lifted her head to look at him.

"You're right. That sounded so much like him" Spyro agreed with a lught.

"I guess you have spent too much time with him" she purred as she gave a lick at the top of his head, between his horns.

Spyro jumped lightly in surprise at her contact and the strange feeling of her wet tongue move across his scales.

"Cynder?" he questions her.

"Hush" she silenced him. "It's been some time since we had some time alone together"

Spyro remained motionless for a few moments, wondering what she was going to do. Soon enough, he got his answer as he felt once again her warm tongue slide across his scales in his head. Slowly, her wet tongue traced the path she had previously crossed. Once she finished, it started once again at the beginning.

Spyro started to enjoy the strange sensation of Cynder playing with him. He bobbed his head with each swipe of her tongue, purring in pleasure. Spyro, started to seek her tail with his own moving it this way and that trying to find her. Once he made contact with Cynser's tail, he slowly went over it and tried to go back under. Cynder's tail responded in kind once he started as she first went down and then came back on top. Both tails seemed to have a mind of its own as they started to coil around the other, making their union stronger.

"Oh you…" Cynder teased as he started to coil his tail. "You are enjoying this too much are you?"

Spyro turned in his side to face Cynder without removing his wing over her and not separating the tails.

"I enjoy being with you" he said in a very content voice.

"Awwww… how sweet!" she said in a love stuck voice.

Cynder also moved onto her side so she could face him comfortable, making sure she did not get out of his wing embrace.

They lay very close to each other. The only thing they could see was the face of the dragon in front. But not that it matter; that sight was better and worth more than everything else they could think of.

Both of them looked at their eyes that shone with the faint light that entered from the window. Spyro felt enchanted by the emerald green eyes as Cynder as they twinkled form time to time. Cynder was captivated by the amethyst color eyes of Spyro; so comforting and reassuring they were.

Cynder inched closer to Spyro, as if she was ensnared by a spell, but it did not matter, since she did not want to stop. Spyro, for his part, somehow knew when Cynder moved… so he moved too.

Before they knew, both had locked their lips in a kiss. Rather than the fierce kiss, this one was soft… and delicate. Instead of the strong and fierce kiss that lasted as long as they could hold their breath, this soft kiss lasted for minutes.

Neither of them said anything nor did something that could interrupt this wonderful interaction as both expressed their deepest love for the other.

Spyro, wishing to have her closer to his body, moved his arms while he kissed Cynder and gave her a soft embrace as he pulled her closer. Cynder felt his soft yet strong paws surround her, yet did nothing to stop him from pulling her closer.

Spyro stopped only when his belly touched hers. Now they could not be closer.

Time passed without them noticing. They continued cuddling with each other until both of them felt exhaustion creep into their bodies and fell prey to sleep. They spent the night in the sweet embrace with their forehead touching lightly and their tail intertwined.

****************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

**Author's notes:**

Well…. There is a city full of white dragon that can only control wind. They have found the flowers that they went trough so much trouble for. AND Incendio is alive (luck bastard).

That last part was a little extra. I hope you liked it.

Any comment is appreciated.

Onward to the next chapter!


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's notes:**

The second part of Aerie.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

**The Legend of Spyro: Origins_Chapter 26**

Light from the new day started to enter through the window of the two lovers. The sunlight illuminated Spyro's eyes, making him to slowly arouse from his deep slumber. His eyes fluttered slowly open as the sun light made him wake up.

His first sight was Cynder's face, who was right in front of him. They still remained in the position when they went to sleep last night with their bodies in a soft embrace, Tail intertwined and Spyro's wing covering her body to starve of the night chill.

Spyro could not help but smile as she saw Cynder as she still slept peacefully next to him. She took long and deep breaths as she slept, making her body rise and fall rhythmically.

She looked so beautiful as he looked upon her with the sun's first rays. Her scales shone with the sunlight that he thought that only specials creatures such as her could only do.

He spent some minutes just wanting her sleep, feeling very content and happy that he was right here and right now. He would hardly change this moment for any other.

When the sunlight reached Cynder's eyes, she stared to wake up. Her eyes slowly opened only to watch Spyro looking at her with a soft smile.

"Good morning sleepy head" Spyro greeted her with a touch of teasing.

She closed her eyes with a smile and continued to stretch very much like a feline would.

"Good morning" she greeted back. "Sleep well?"

"Perfectly!" he replied. "How about you?

She gave some small giggles as she looked at him. "I think that it was you who made me sleep such a good night. I think we should sleep together more often"

"Oh… of course!" Spyro replied with a true smile now in his face.

"How long have you been awake?" Cynder asked as she cuddled closer to him for warmth.

"A while" Spyro responded as he embraced her closer.

"And you have been there looking at me?"

"Of course! With such a wonderful sight in front of me, how could I not?" Spyro said truthfully with a tone of teasing.

Cynder gave a sigh as she relaxed in Spyro's embrace. Neither of them said anything for a while, to content and too lazy to move. However, the morning was stretching out and hunger called as their bellies started to rumble.

"The other should be up by now; we head downstairs" Spyro said. "We should grab something to eat"

"Hmmmm… Okay" she replied.

Both dragons slowly started to untangle their bodies, not really wishing to leave such comfortable positions. After they separated, they stood up and walked to ward the door and went downstairs. They found the rest of the household sitting together on the eating room.

All of them were around the table, talking and finishing their meals. Shockwave and Gale were listening intently to something Nimbus was saying, who did already have his armor strapped on. Tornada was resting her head against his mate, humming softly to herself. Sparx was sitting in the table, munching happily on some kind of fruit.

When Spyro and Cynder entered the room, Sparx was the first to notice.

"Look who decided to show up" he said sarcastically as he started to fly over his brother. "I was wondering if you had died in that room of yours. Do you know what time is it?"

"What time is it?" Spyro asked.

"It's somewhat late" Nimbus replied. "After the tale you told me and the Elders yesterday, I guessed you needed some sleep time. And I guessed I was right. Shockwave just woke up an hour ago. Hungry?" he asked.

Spyro and Cynder sat at the table while Tornada brought a plate with fruits. Dragons, although having teeth for eating meat, can also eat fruits and some kind of plants. So, Spyro and Cynder started to eat as they chatted with the rest of the family.

"All right, time to go" Nimbus sighed as he stood up from his cushion at the table after they had eaten. Then, he looked at the guest "The Elders will receive you... all of you…" he made emphasis in the 'all' as he looked at Sparx, "… later at noon. So be ready"

"Do I get to go too?" Gale asked enthusiastically.

"Sorry son; not this time" Nimbus replied looking at his son.

"Awww!" he whined.

"I also received word that friend of yours in the healer's house has awoken, so you might want to check on him" Nimbus continued.

"Incendio is awake?" Spyro asked.

"Yes. Or he was when the messenger came to deliver the message" the Nimbus pointed out. "Very well, see you young dragons later"

"See you later dear" Tornada said as he left the room

Nimbus walked out of the house and heard the flap of his wings as he took off. The rest remained in the house for a few minutes before they decided that they should go and visit Incendio in the Healer's house.

"Can I go too?" Gale asked hopefully.

"Sure, why not?" Spyro replied.

"Yay!" Gale whooped and jumped up and down in his enthusiasm.

Spyro snorted in amusement at the eccentric dragon. Always full of joy he seemed.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

The four dragons and single dragonfly arrived at the healer´s house a few minutes later. Like last time, they knocked the door and Brise opened the door.

"Oh! Hello!" she greeted. "Came to see your friend?" she asked.

"Yes" Shockwave replied.

"Yes yes. Just making sure the big guy is okay" Sparx said nonchalantly.

Brise's eyes snapped open when she saw the dragonfly.

"Oh Aereo bless me!" she exclaimed. "What is that?"

"I… am a gorgeous, courageous and charming dragonfly" Sparx intoned

"Are you really?" she asked with eyes that betrayed curiosity. "Young dragons, you must allow me to borrow him for a while for study!"

"Sure!" Cynder immediately replied with a tone of happiness. "Just don't harm him"

"What?" Sparx gasped in shock at what Cynder said.

"Definitely not!" Spyro contradicted Cynder. "Sparx is not something to be examined in a table miss" he explained Brise while Sparx sighed in relief. "He is a sentient being, capable feeling the same emotions we do. He is a person. I'm sorry, but he will not be studied without his consent"

"A shame" Brise replied with a shrug. "It would have been a wondrous specimen"

At that, Sparx slowly flew behind Spyros's horn for protection.

"So, is Incendio awake?" Cynder asked.

"Yes. He just woke this morning. I gave him some breakfast and he ate heartily. Come on in" she invited them as she stood aside to let them in. After the group went in, she closed the door and turned to them. "You know where he is, so you don't need me to guide you there. I am very busy and I have to finish making one of my secret potions"

"Secret potion?" Gales asked, sounding very interested. "Sound like fun! Can I see?"

"SECRET… potion. It means no one can know how it is done" she snapped. "Why can't people understand that?" she asked rhetorically.

"Awwww!"

"Anyway, I'm sure you would rather be left alone to converse with each other. I will be inside here if you need anything." Brise told them.

Before they went further into the house, Brise opened to another door where, no doubt, she was preparing this potion of hers. When she opened it, a wave of horrid stench filled hallway with a greenish smoke. The group immediately brought their paws to cover their noses and gagged in disgust at the stench that filled the hallway.

Trying to not to breathe with their noses, the group looked inside the room fro with emanated the smell. It was somber and dark. The only light emanated from a fireplace which a huge cauldron resided. The fire heated the contents of the cauldron, making some type of green smoke.

It was the potion that was making the stench! It had to be!

"Ah!" Brise exclaimed happily and not at all affected. "It's almost ready!"

With that, she entered the room and closed the door behind her as if nothing ever happened.

The group looked at each other for a few moments, unsure if they should say anything.

"She is crazy that one" Gale finally said as the smell finally dissipated enough to breathe properly.

The others nodded in agreement.

"She may be a witch!" Sparx tried to point out, but he only received disapproving looks from all around. "What? It perfectly possible"

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

Incendio slowly awoke into the new day. The comfortable mattress he slept on invited him to sleep further. However, the sound of the city of Warfang coming to life made him to wake up properly.

He immediately noticed that something was wrong once he opened his eyes.

'_This is not my room'_ he thought.

He explored his surroundings with his sight. He was in a simple room with nothing that much in it except the pile of pillows in which he laid, a small fireplace, a nice table with some flowers and a window in the wall.

He tried to stand up to have a look through the window in order to guess where he might be. However, a dull throbbing was felt in his side once he tried. Looking at the spot where he ached, he saw that some scales were cracked, an obvious sign for something hard hitting him.

How had he gotten this injury? Then, he remembered.

'_The mountains!'_ he shouted in his mind. And then, the last and most important thing he ought to remember.

'_I fell'_ he said in his mind, too shocked to have any emotion as realization hit him and memories slowly trickled by.

How could he have survived that? He couldn't have! Yet… here he was.

He once again looked at his surroundings. It was next to impossible for Spyro, Cynder and Shockwave to have found him… much less carrying him all the way back to Warfang… across the ocean.

No… this was not Warfang; but if this was not the city he knew…. then where was he?

Seeing the window wide open, he decided to take a look across the city. He might gleam some knowledge of his whereabouts.

He was in a city all right. With the limited view he had, he could see that the city was built in the slopes of the mountains. Incendio assumed that these were the Kalakean Mountains; the same he had been when he went unconscious. A valley stood down below and a river made its way through it.

But Spyro and Cynder couldn't have brought him here. They knew not of where he ended after the fall, much less how to take him out of the ravine. Someone from the city must have miraculously found him and brought him here after his fall.

But that brought the question: Where were Spyro, Cynder and Shockwave? Where they still struggling in the deadly and merciless mountain? Where they even still alive?

A door opening soon caught his attention. He turned to look and saw a female white dragon.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I was not aware you were up" she apologized.

Incendio had never seen a white dragon before; in fact, he didn't knew they existed.

"Who… Who are you?" the fire dragon asked warily of this strange dragon.

"I am Brise" she told him. "I am here to see how you were doing"

"Uhm… fine, I guess"

"That something quite easy to see, since you are up and about. Here, I brought this for you" she said as she put in a plate of fruit in the floor"

Upon setting his eyes on the food, he jumped toward it in an amazing display of agility for someone who was injured. He started to eat the first, hardly munching it in his haste to slate the hunger he had been accumulation for some days.

"How long have I been here?" Incendio asked between mouthfuls.

"Hmmm… let me see. Two days ago." she told him.

Two days? He had no memory of that time.

"Well, now seeing that you are up, I'm sure they will want to see you" Brise told him

"Wait, who?" Incendio asked, interrupting his meal; but he was too late as she turned around and walked away, mumbling to herself.

Incendio pondered between following her and finishing the food. A pang of hunger made his decision. He turned back to his food and continued eating. He would wait until these people arrived.

Once he finished, Incendio sat once again by the window, staring outside toward the city and the valley that extended before him for some time. He was wondering about Spyro and group. Where they still alive? Did they complete the mission?

That brought him to other thing to worry about. How was Warfang? And the Guardians? And what about the humans? And Doctor Kelly? Had she…?

'_NO!'_ Incendio slapped his mind. _'No… if she is gone…I can't… I couldn't…'_

He heard the door of his room open once again. He turned, expecting to see the white dragoness; but what he saw, was definitely not what he expected in the form of some very familiar faces.

"Spyro? Cynder?" he asked, his mind still trying to process the information that his eyes were seeing. "Shockwave, Sparx? Is that really you?"

'_No! It can't be!'_ Incendio's mind replied, '_But they were in the mountains'_

"Yes Incendio. It is us" Spyro answered.

Incendio immediately jumped in joy, completely ignoring his bruises.

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to be resting?" Shockwave asked with concern in his voice as he saw the fire dragon move toward them with some shaky steps.

"Nah! I'm fine" Incendio assured them, although it was a small lie. "It so good to see you!" he greeted.

"Likewise Incendio" Spyro said quite happy at seeing him.

"I thought I would never see you again after…" Incendio tailed off as he remembered the last moment he saw their faces. He remembered their faces full of fear, terror and disbelief as they witnessed his fall.

"Incendio…" Cynder tried to reassure him.

"How did you make it alive?" Shockwave asked too curios to wait.

Incendio looked down at his paws… remembering the dreadful moments and feeling her had.

-(Flashback)-

Incendio floated for a few seconds above the narrow canyon that fell deep into darkness in the earth below him. The strong wind kept his wings open and floating without having him to beat them.

He turned to look at his friend somewhat down below in the snow covered sledge. They were looking at him, surprise and amazement etched in their faces as he hovered for a moment.

Then, a new rush of wind threw him against the wall. His head and body slammed against the wall, knocking him off for a few precious seconds where he might have gain purchase.

He started to fall.

He head the others call his name in fear, but there was nothing they could do. He tried desperately to grab a hold of something to slow his decent, but the wind was not an ally. He picked him up again and slammed him against the other side of the ravine, furthering his uncontrolled decent. He was at the wind's mercy as it shook him like a rag doll.

That was when he understood how foolish he had been when he took such a risk in his attempt to grab the flowers. But now, it was too late.

He tried desperately to dig his claws into the earth as he screamed in fear and pain. The wind made a sudden downdraft, making it more difficult than it already was to stop his fall. He started to have a complete uncontrollable fall.

"Noooo!" he heard Spyro shout above him.

He managed to look upward and he saw the looks of his friend as he slowly descended. They mirrored his own expression of fear and disbelief. He saw how they progressively got smaller as he further went down. Then, he could not see them

"Incendioooo!" he head the faint shout of Spyro.

He continued his fall, crashing and scraping against the wall and rocks in his mad decent. He saw nothing now due to the darkness. He only felt what he hit. The only thing that could be seen was light from that filtered into the ravine. However, that also got smaller and smaller until it was nothing more than a thin line of light. And then that went away too. He was in complete darkness.

He fell for a few moments more, crashing and scrapping his wings, bruising with all the hits. It was a torture this fall and started to think when the ground would come to meet him and stop his crazy decent.

His answer was soon enough. Just as he finished that thought, he felt he had finally landed. His brain inside his head shook from the impact and he felt a strong and piercing pain hit him in his back as he exhaled all air from his lungs. Extreme cold hit his body as soon as he landed.

The sudden feeling of cold that enveloped him was such a shock to him that his whole body halted for a few moments. He

'_Is this death then?'_ he thought.

He stayed there, immobile, feeling how his body slowly sank into the darkness as his consciousness slipped. However, he did not expect to reach tome kind of bottom.

The sudden feel of something beneath him jarred him into a more conscious state.

'_What the…?'_ he though confused.

Once aging, he felt something scrap him, but only it happened in his shoulder blade. He hissed in pain at the raw wound that stung like no end.

He suddenly broke over a thin membrane. He suddenly realized that he needed air. Without thinking about it, he took a deep breath and that stared to make his other senses sharper. His first thing he realized, beside the cold, was that he was on water.

He realized it had been very fortunate of him to have inhaled after he had come out of the water, not before.

Before he had a chance to think further about it, he felt the water pull him down. He barely managed to take a breath before he was plunged under.

He felt the water moving all around him, making him spin out of control. He scraped many times the walls of the river as he was tossed, a few of them quite badly. His sense of up and down disappeared as he was joggled around too much so he knew not where was up into the air… if there was air in an underground river.

He was staring to get out of air when he suddenly felt the water around him slow down. He took the opportunity to get up once his disorientation happened. He took a deep breath, but before he had a chance to catch his breath, he was once again dragged down.

Going down current, he was smashing against the narrow walls around the river current. But that was the least of the problems; he starting to get out of air.

Miraculously, he was pushed upward and his head managed to go above the surface. He took a desperate breath once he was able. By the grace of the ancestors, this time he was able to take several breaths without being dragged down.

'_I need to get out of the water!'_ he thought desperately.

He looked around, hoping to see something, but it was too dark. He used his inner fire so it could illuminate the area.

The fire impacted the ceiling in front of him, momentarily blinding him. Unfortunately, he did not have time to see anything. He prepared once again to breath fire to see, but entered a strong current area, and he was unable to do so.

He spent quite some time in this manner, being dragged who knows where and struggling to keep his head afloat, getting half breaths that kept him from drowning.

He didn't know how much time had passed or how far he was dragged. He felt like hours had passed, but in the dark, time was easily misjudged. He knew, however, that it had been long enough because he felt his body responses were a lot slower.

If he didn't get out of the water fast he would die of exhaustion, surrendering to his fate. That if hypothermia didn't claimed him first. But what could he do? He could see nothing, and even if he did, there was only one way to go that 'could' possible get him out.

After once again being dragged down and tossed about underwater. He spent longer than usual underwater, without any small breath, so he was starting to run out of air.

'_I hope one day they find my body'_ he thought as he slowly began to lose consciousness to the lack of air.

Suddenly, he saw some light in the distance. It contrasted so much against the darkness that surrounded him.

'_The entrance to the spirit world?_' he thought in his fog clouded mind.

The light dot slowly made itself bigger and bigger as he approached the end of his journey

'_I shall meet again my parents… and Ignitus too'_ he thought.

And suddenly, a strong and blinding light made him close his eyes as he started to fall. He felt the warm air running thought his freezing scales that…

Wait… air?

Incendio spanned his eyes open and saw that indeed he was outside. Outside! Freedom!

He took a breath in happiness before he was once gain plunged in water. However, Incendio 'could' see. Light was still filtering down the water though the sun, making it a shiny beacon for Incendio. However, it was slowly fading away as he was dragged once aging into the depth of the mountains.

'_NO!'_ Incendio thought angrily. _'Not this time!'_

He immediately started to swim upwards with all the strength he had. He used forelegs, hind legs, tail to try to push with way upward. He started to gain ground slowly, steadily going up. However, he was swimming against the current and the effort to get to the surface was tiring him rapidly. It was only a matter of time before he was completely stopped by the current. Then, he started to go back again.

'_No!'_ he yelled in his mind.

He tried to get more strength to his limbs, but they were numb and heavy from the time he spent in the cold water. He was fighting a losing battle against the current and his air was running thin.

His lungs started to ache, wanting the air that he did not have. He began to realize that he would not get out of this situation and would drown. His vision started to become blurry and clouded as his brain started to shut down due to the lack of air. He gave up hope.

'_I hope the others manage to get out of these mountains alive'_ he thought. _'Spyro… I'm sorry for being so headstrong these last days. Understand… I needed those flowers so Doctor Kelly… Kelly? KELLY!"_

He jerked suddenly awake from his clouded mind. Images of Kelly flashed thought his mind, how they met on the battlefield, how her tender hands cared for him and healed him until he could rise again, how she had kept him alive and gave him the will to continue living. He heard in the confines of his mind her infectious laughter that made him smile so much, her rebukes at disobeying her orders when he took his walks when he ought to remain in bed. She saw her once more… in bed, unmoving, eyelids fluttering, moaning of pain, shivering. Her strange strength and her usual cheerfulness that surrounded her were gone. She would die if she did not get the flowers they came for were delivered to her.

Kelly! No… she couldn't die. He couldn't die here; she needed him. She was the reason he was here in the first place. She needed those flowers! She needed those flowers and he would bring them to her… no matter what; and no crazy underground river would stop him.

A new found strength filled his being at the thought of Kelly dying. Opening his wings underwater, he started to beat them downward. Great quantities of water were pushed down and he started to rise. However, wings were not used underwater. His muscles began to burn with all the effort he was making, but he gritted his teeth and continued onwards, rising. He swam with all his strength, with all his being with only one objective in mind.

With agonizing movements that made him see red from the pain, Incendio struggled against the current. He flapped his wings in a furious manner that they could have broken his bones… but he cared not. But, no matter how much strength he had, his air was nearly depleted.

With a final push, he escaped the current that would drag him underground again and the weight of the water that fell from the waterfall that had impeded his progress. He was free. But he was out of air. He needed to get to the surface fast!

Ten meters; his chest started to convulse trying to bring the air.

Seven meters; his vision began to get clouded once gain.

Five meters: his vision went completely black.

Three meters: he beat his wings one last time.

One meter: he exhaled all the air he had in his lungs.

Incendio broke the surface of the water and taking the deepest breath he ever had of the sweetest air he ever inhaled. Then, he remembered no more.

-(Present)-

Incendio looked down at his paws, remembering the horrific moments of his crazy journey under the mountain. The others remained quiet in respect for his friend that they nearly had lost.

"Guys…" Incendio said in a low voice. "I want to say sorry"

"What for? SPyro asked.

"For being such an idiot" Incendio replied. "I put myself… and all of in danger in my obsession to find the flower. O wanted to get them so much that I overlooked everyone's safety. I want to apologize to Shockwave, because he was right. We can't help the humans if we die"

"We were under a lot of pressure" Shockwave told him. "All is forgiven"

"Well, isn't this a lovely reunion" Sparx said as he floated around the fire dragon. "How charming!"

"That was quite an adventure you had" another voice said.

Incendio turned to look only to be surprised with the presence of another with dragon. This one was male and was young; a year or two being him. The white dragon lay, stretching and turning, in the comfortable bed that was reserved for Incendio since he was the injured one.

"Who is he?" he asked his friend in a low voice.

"Oh! Sorry!" the white dragon apologized as he stood up and walked toward him. "My name is Gale!" he replied cheerfully.

"Gale?" Incendio asked somewhat unsure of what he should do.

Gale nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

Incendio took the opportunity to look at the strange dragon, since he did not have a lot of time with the female that came earlier. The first thing he noticed was the white scales… obviously. The second was the goggles he wore in his forehead. But apart from that, he seemed like a normal dragon.

"So, what is yours?" Gale asked, interrupting his examination.

"I'm… uhm… Incendio"

"Incendio? Haha! Strange name… just like the others"

"How did you come across him?" Incendio asked Spyro as he turned to look at him.

"Long story" Spryo replied.

"Well, there is not much to do around here so you might as well tell me" Incendio said as he walked toward the pile of cushions where he slept. "So…" he groaned as he lowered and rested on them, "tell me all about it"

Spyro told him everything from the point of where they had been separated. He told him of Gale and how he led them to the city they now were in. he told him that this city was full of white dragons and the talk to the Elders. Incendio was very surprised at each thing Spyro told him.

Spyro also mentioned that no one from Warfang or from this city knew of the existence of the other. This would make some very interesting meetings in the coming future, when both societies started to interact. And lastly, he told him about the flowers.

"So the flowers grow here?" Incendio asked, full of surprise.

"Yes!" Spyro said. "He says there are many of them and there is no need to look for them outside of this valley"

"Can't we gather some for our needs?"

"We were going to ask the Elders once we meet them at noon as well as some other things" Spyro answered.

"Well, it is almost noon" Incendio pointed out as he looked out the window.

"It is?" Shockwave asked as he also looked outside.

"Yep. So, I think it is time we move to get there in time"

"'We'?" Cynder asked. "You are injured! You must rest!"

"I'm fine enough to walk. Besides, we need to leave as soon as we get those flowers"

"Wait… you mean you are leavening?" Gale asked, turning sharply to look at them with a look of shock.

"I'm afraid so" Spyro answered. "People are counting on us to get those flowers back"

"And I can't wait to get out of these wretched mountains" Sparx whined. "It's too cold for my tastes"

Gale looked downcast once he received the news that they were leaving. He looked down at the ground and said nothing.

"Hey… I'm sure we will come back again" Shockwave tried to lift his mood. "Someone older will wish to come and we will need to show them the way. Believe me… we will be seeing each other in no time" he assured.

Gale gave a weak smile at Shockwave assurance that they would return.

"We should get going" Spyro said as he turned toward the door while the others followed.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

They walked somewhat slowly due to Incendio's injuries, but they managed to get to the main room where the met the Elders the last time. Gale, much to his displeasure, was not allowed to enter and had to remain outside. He yelled at them before the doors closed that they should meet him in his house once they got out.

The group passed the statue of Aereo again as they made their way through the building. Once again, Spyro felt some strange tingling when he passed in front of the statue. He wanted to stay and figure out why he felt such things but they were needed somewhere else.

The Elders appeared to not have moved from their position when they left yesterday. They looked to be as immobile as the statues they had passed to get here. The earlier guards guard except Nimbus, were also absent. It appeared that the Elders whished this to be kept as much of a secret as could be done. But Nimbus, being the Captain of the guard, must know some things in order to defend more effectively. He stood impassively in his armor on the side, not intruding too much into the conversation.

"Good morning… or is it afternoon already? Cyclone mused. "Oh well, I hope you had a good night sleep. And I also see our other unexpected guest" he said that last part looking at Incendio.

"Good morning to you, Elders" Spyro greeted them. "This is Incendio… a member of our expedition who we thought lost"

"Well, you certainly made quite an entrance, young dragon" the kind middle left Elder said with a chuckle. "Scared the wit of at least a dozen dragons when you came out of the water hole"

"You are quite right Cumulus" his neighbor chuckled. "Had to calm the people that came to our door"

"Hey Spyro! Do not forget about me!" Sparx said as he floated next to his larger brother.

The Elders turned to look in confusion at the small glowing orb that suddenly appeared and floated next to Spyro.

"Spyro… what is that?" Cumulus asked.

"I am the great and mighty dragonfly named Sparx, noble Elders" Sparx introduced himself.

To make himself more know, he flew straight to Cyclone and hovered in front of him. The Elder gave a slight jump when the small dragonfly flew straight at him. Nimbus, upon recognizing the small dragonfly, shook his head in slight annoyance.

"I am the god of the Atlawa tribe and guide of refugees of Warfang" he stated proudly of the things he always boasted of as he flew around the Elders who turned their neck to see at the strange creature before them.

"Why… he is so small!" the far elder said as he watched intently at Sparx.

"What?" Sparx choked when he heard that. "You are wrong my scaly friend. You are very big"

"Well, there you have it" Spyro sighed as his brother kept flying and talking next to the elders. "This is my brother Sparx and he is a dragonfly. You mentioned your curiosity for him yesterday, so… here he is"

"Brother?" the far right Elders asked with a shocked expression.

"Foster brother" Spyro rephrased. "I was raised by a family of dragonflies"

"How did it come to that?"

"Long story" Spyro tried to dismiss it.

"We have time"

"With respect Elders, but we don't" Incendio interrupted. "As I have been told, you have been explained why we are here. We need those flowers and return as fast as we can back to our own city. Lives depend of it!" Incendio said somewhat urgently.

The Elders started to murmur amongst themselves in hushed tones, conferring with one another.

"I apologize Elders" Incendio continued, "but we have to get those flowers"

"Hmmm… we might help you with that" Cyclone said, recoiling when Sparx passed in front of him.

"How?" Shockwave asked.

"We will send someone to gather them" Cyclone offered. "How much do you need?"

The group of young dragons made a hurried conversation in hushed tones as they decided when to leave.

"As much as we can carry" Incendio told him. "It should be distributed in four bags… one for each of us"

"Very well. Tomorrow morning someone will pick them up"

"Elder, with respect… we need to get moving as fast as we can"

"When do you plan to leave?"

"Tomorrow morning" Spyro finally said with a tingle of sadness on his voice. "As much as we'd like to spend time in this city, we really need to get going"

There were a few moment of silence as the Elders digested the information.

"Very well" Cyclone conceded.

After orders had been given to recollect the flowers the meeting continued.

"Well now…" The far Elders called for attention, "we would like to learn about your side of the mountains… as well as how young Spyro ended being raised by dragonflies"

Spyro turned to look at his friend, wondering what they should tell them.

After some talking, they decided that they should tell them about the recent war and the state of things now. Of course they would ask about the war and they would have to tell them of Malefor, but they decided to omit the knowledge that it was the purple dragons that could have so much power. The fact that Cynder had once being in league with the shadows was decided to also be omitted. If they learned about that, the Elder might do… something.

"Our world is vast and with a lot of space" Shockwave started to say. "It is beautiful, full of trees, open and open spaces. Forest as far as the eye can see, hot and scorching deserts where there s not a drop of water. The never ending ocean of water that is so full of life. The winter cold of the north, where there is always snow. The world is vast and dragons were everywhere"

"Were? What does that mean?" Ventus asked, hostility forever tingled her voice.

"Not long ago, in fact not half a year ago, there was a war. A terrible war" Incendio took over.

The Elder perked up at the mention of war. Nimbus, who had been somewhat dozing off, suddenly became very focused.

"A war?" Nimbus asked.

"Yes" Incendio confirmed. "A war"

"But why would dragons be at war?" the far right Elder asked.

"Survival" Cynder said in a low voice.

The Elders recoiled in surprise.

"How did it come to such a thing?" the far right Elder asked in a low tone.

"A long, long time ago, when there was peace, there was a young dragon called Malefor" Spyro started to explain as he remembered what he had been told by the Chronicler about the first purple dragon. "His power was far greater that anyone could have ever seen or could imagine. Unlike any other dragon that could master a single element, he could control them all, including other abilities none thought possible. In the beginning he was encouraged and the Elders willingly taught him and told him the secrets of the mastery of the elements. But his power was limitless; it knew no boundary; it consumed everything. He began his path of destruction. When he would not stop he was cast into exile. Within his new fortress in the mountains he built an army, not of dragons, but of apes, who were hungry for the power Malefor had promised them. Malefor fought against his own kind in order to gain control of the world"

"Time passed and in his dark seclusion" Spyro continued, "the sheer weight of Malefor's malice cracked the very foundation of the mountain, splitting the earth and creating a pit of despair where the souls of this world could reside. This place is called the Well of Souls. I do not know the details, but his soul was also trapped there. However, he still had power and could influence our world and his army had not abandoned him"

"Generations came and went… and Malefor was still trying to get free from his prison" Spyro went on somberly, reaching a part that affected his life. "But then he found a way to get out. Only a dragon born in the year of the dragon could set him free from his prison. Fifteen years ago, in the year of the dragons, he ordered his minions to raid the dragon Temple, where many females had gone to lay their eggs so they could hatch safely. The Guardians and the other dragons tried to save as many of the eggs as they could, but there was not enough time. The Elder Ignitus took and egg… the egg I was in… and placed it in a nearby river so I could be carried away to safety. A family of dragonflies found me and raised me when I hatched. Other eggs were not so lucky. I only know me and Cynder's are the only ones who still alive of the eggs of that raid"

The Elders looks with wide eyes at Spyro and Cynder, not believing that the young dragons had been almost killed when they were in their eggs. Spyro guessed that they knew neither war nor how cruel the world could be… and they not knew death by killing.

"No matter how hard the dragons fought, the raid was quick and swift. Malefor's raid succeeded and he acquired a dragon egg" Spyro said as he gave a sad look at Cynder. It was she whose egg had been taken. "Upon hatching, Malefor poisoned and corrupted the hatchling with dark energy, and was forced to do his bidding. This corrupted dragon became the greatest general of Malefor. The general brought the dragon armies and his allies to their knees in a few years, things that many others commander could not even do in many years. And with that the slaughter of the dragons began. It was a reign of terror where thousands were killed. In the end, this general was defeated, but not before the release of Malefor three years ago"

"The fighting continued until there was only left one last stronghold remaining for dragons. There were few dragons left in the world and things looked bleak. Dragon kind was ready to fall. Me, Cynder, Incendio were forced to fight due to necessity in ordered to defeat this evil. But half a year ago, two very powerful dragons came and began to fight, powerful enough to change the tides of war" Spyro went one, omitting the fact that these two powerful dragons were himself and Cynder. "Malefor, feeling threatened, decided to destroy the world rather than loose. By the time the world was breaking apart, these two dragons confronted and defeated Malefor and were able to heal the world back together. But even after Malefor's defeat, his armies are still roaming the land"

After Spyro finished, silence reigned in the chamber for a while. The Elders and Nimbus were digesting the horrible information that they had just been told, while the younger dragons remembered the horrors of the war they had been forced to fight.

"That quite a tale" Cumulus said somberly.

"Indeed" the far right Elder agreed.

"It hard to believe such hardships have befallen you" the far left Elder said.

"How many dragons did…?" Nimbus asked from the side, not quite finishing the question.

"Too many" Cynder said, her head hanging low as she felt the shame of so many lives killed because of her.

"Prior to coming here we were looking for dragons that had managed to survive this war" Spyro told them. "There are few dragons in other cities, and there may be more still hiding. That is why we want to ask you how many dragons live here"

Every white dragon turned to look at the far left Elder expectantly. It appeared that he was the one that seemed to know that kind of information.

"Hmmm…" he thought. "Well, I believe this valley houses approximately four thousand dragons; most of them living in this city"

"Four thousands?" Spyro said while a small smile crept in his face.

"Oh yes!" The far left Elder replied with a small smile. "But there are other two thousand that live in other near habitable valleys that we have found"

Spyro did the math, but before he could answer, Cynder beat him.

"Six thousand?" she asked hopefully, as if the thinking that finding so many dragons could somehow atone for her sins in the past.

"More or less" the Elder replied. "We try to keep some kind of record of birth and deaths of every dragon, but it sometimes quite a job"

The young dragons looked at each other, joyfully to know that their species were not as near extinction as they knew.

"And what about the dragons on your city? How many are there?" Cyclone asked.

"Right now it has about three-four hundred dragons, but it once held over ten thousand before the fighting" Incendio told them. "We do not know how many dragons were over the known world before the war; perhaps several thousands. Now, after the terrible war… we are not sure. It could be hundreds or some thousands"

The Elders gasped at the number of dragons that once lived outside the mountains, but when they heard how many were alive now after the war, they flinched visibly. Nimbus had his eyes wide open, more than horror of so much death than surprise of the number of dragons that used to live.

Silence followed for a minute in respect for those that died in the war. There were a few tears over the young dragons when they remembered someone dear to them that they had lost. The Elders noticed the gleaming tears of sadness that fell down the young dragon's snout, and they knew they knew what they had lost.

But they decided to not question them about it, so they went to more cheerful subjects.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

The Elders wanted to learn a lot of things about the outside world. It was quite annoying after a while but Sparx, on the other part, was having a great time as the Elders asked him question after question.

The young group left the Elders after a while of further talking. Nimbus was kind enough to invite them to eat at his home for lunch. That was fine by the others since Gale was waiting for them there.

They flew slowly toward Gale's home due to Incendio's injuries. Of course the fire dragon insisted he was fine, but they took it slowly. However, it was a short flight to Gale's home.

They knocked the door and waited. It was Gale who opened it, and he beamed when he saw them.

"Hey!" He exclaimed in greeting.

"Hello Gale" Shockwave said. "Your father told us we could eat in his house. Mind if we join you for lunch?"

"Not at all! Come in!" Gale invited them as he stepped aside.

The group entered into the dining area, where they found Tornada. She seemed to be in very deep thought and she also seemed somewhat distressed.

"Miss, are you alright?" Cynder asked.

She turned to look at him with a jolt when he surprised her.

"What? Yes, yes, I'm fine" she assured them, but Cynder caught the tinge of sadness in her voice.

She decided not to question further.

They ate lunch, Gale talking all the time and the rest content listening t him.

"Hey! How about a tour around the city?" Gale suggested in his usual cheerful manner. "You should see it before you leave"

Cynder barely caught that Tornada stiffened when Gale mentioned them leaving.

"Sure" Shockwave said.

"Great!" Gale exclaimed as he jumped from the cushion where he sat. "I'll show you the waterfall and the aqueduct. Then the market and the dragon smiths! Then the caves! There is so much to show you! This is going to be awesome!"

The young group followed the energetic white dragon as he went toward the door. Tornada followed them to see them off.

They stepped of the house and prepared to fly.

"Son…" Tornada called for him as she approached Gale. "Be careful, all right?" she troued with a claw the crystal of Gale's goggles. "And don't cause any trouble"

"Sure mom!" he promised."Come on! There is much to see!" Gale urged the rest as he loweded his goggles to fly.

The group explored the city in the afternoon. They saw exactly what Gale had told them they would. The nice cavern full of sparkling crystals that made nice colors of light. The waterfall and the aqueduct system that the system had. They decided to follow the aqueduct from the origin, that0s where Incendio fell out of the water hole, to the river where the water not used was gone.

They also went to the market. The nearby open space was full of stalls were dragons offered their products. Cynder spend a lot of time looking at all the strange things that was being sold in the market. From jewels and gems to strange things she knew what they were. It was quite nice to see people moving about in their lives. However, the group of young dragons were very out of place and attracted a lot of eyes.

"How do you manage to make all of this stuff?" Incendio asked with curiosity. "I mean, we do not exactly have paws to handle delicately"

"The Dragon Smiths are the one who do many of these things" Gale explained. "Their ability to do things that requires a lot of delicacy is very difficult to master. They are quite revered here around here for their hard work. If not for them, we would not have a lot of the things we have, like my goggles" he indicated ha he tapped the crystal in his head.

"Can we see how they work?" Spyro asked, intrigued.

"Of course! There is a nearby building where they get together to work and refine their skills"

They started to walk toward their destination, but a large group of white dragons stepped in front of Gale and blocking his path.

"Well well well; isn't it Gale; the son of the Captain of the Honor Guard" the one in front said. He was flanked by bigger dragons.

Gale gave a low hiss in displeasure.

"Gust" Gale said in a cold yet frightened voice.

"What a pleasant surprise is to find you here" Gust said with a smirk on his face.

"I can't say the same" Gale answered coldly. "Love to say and chat, but we have to go"

"What? Leaving so soon?" The dragon named Gust looked behind Gale and saw the strange colored dragons with a rise eyebrow. "Somehow I am not surprised that you hang out with these dragons Gale. After all, you are such a strange dragon yourself"

"Gale, who are they?" Cynder whispered in his ear.

"He is Gust" Gale explained back in a whisper. "He is a member of a local gang that causes trouble in the city. Taking what they want without regard for others" He then turned to Gust. "What do you want?" Gale asked rudely.

"I want to know the answer Gale"

"I already told you no. I will not join your gang, so get lost Gust"

"Come on Gale… be a nice chap"

"No" Gale gave the simple answer.

Gust looked to one of his companion and gave a slight nod. The bulky dragon took a step forward and Gale, suddenly afraid, scampered back away from the dragon. However, the big dragon managed to grab the goggles from Gale's forehead and they slipped free when he yanked them.

"Hey, give them back!" Gale protested.

"No… I think I'll keep them" Gust said as he received the goggles from his lackey. "Hmmm… you sure have some strange things Gale. I do not know why you bought this thing from the Smiths.

"It's mine!" Gale shouted.

The noise they were making was starting to get the attention of several dragon that passed by. As for Cynder and group, they were getting increasingly angry about the situation.

"Give it back!" Gale shouted.

"Or what?" Gust challenged. "You'll fight me? I would beat you in two seconds. You hardly have the guts Gale, much less the ability to do so since you have not developed yet the ability to use your powers. Just look at you… the son of one of the most powerful dragon in the city is nothing but a weakling"

Immediately, Gale looked downward as his eyes started to moisten. Cynder guessed that Gust had hit a tender nerve on Gale. It must hurt him deeply that he could not control his element… being the son of a powerful wielder.

"Now, will you consider your response to my request?" Gust continued.

Gale tried to reach his goggles once more from Gust, but one of the larger and older dragons got in the way and shoved him away. Gale fell backward on the floor.

"Gale Gale… you disappoint me" Gust sighed as he played with Gale's goggles in his paws. "Will you reconsider my offer?"

Gale remained quiet as he looked with anger at them.

"So be it" Gust said as he nodded once again to one of his lackey.

Cynder had enough. Before the bulky dragon that was certainly bigger than her could touch Gale, she pushed backward the approaching dragon.

"That's enough!" she declared. "Leave him alone"

"This does not concern you" Gust said angrily at being interrupted.

"I believe it does" Cynder replied as he put herself in front of Gale.

"If you know what is best for you, you'll leave… freak" Gust snarled at her.

"Ooohhhh… he shouldn't have said that" Sparx whispered. "Psycho-she-evil-dragoness is surely to kick his ass" Sparx predicted as he gave a slight tremble as he imagined what Cynder would do.

"Now move!" Gust ordered Cynder, but she remained unmoved.

"Cynder" Gale said behind her as he stood up. "You shouldn't do this. It's not your problem"

"If a friend of mine has a problem, then it is my problem" she declared.

Using her incredible speed and agility, she jumped in front of Gust. The white dragon managed to get out a squawked in surprise before Cynder yanked Gale's goggles from his claws. After that, she jumped back once again before Gust could do anything else.

"Here" she said as she gave him his goggles. After he took them hesitantly, she continued. "Come on Gale. Let's get out of here"

Gale and Cynder turned away from Gust and started to move away.

"Where do you think you are going?" Gust asked angrily. He felt shame from the way he had been surprised by Cynder and by giving that frightened squawk.

"Away from you" Cynder replied without looking back.

However, Cynder did not expect what happened next.

With an angry snarl, Gust rushed at her with the intent of tackling her. She heard his sudden movement and tried to turn back. She heard a yelp of pain before she completely turned. When she did, she saw Incendio shaking slowly his head and looking down upon Gust.

"That was not an appropriate conduct at all" he admonished. "Attack from behind without the provocation. If you want to fight, then it would be better to say so"

Gust growled at him before standing up.

"How dare you?" he snarled. The group behind Gust started to line up, ready to attack.

Cynder, seeing that this would end in violence, turned to look at Gale.

"Stay out of this" she advice him. "It will get ugly"

She left the wide eyed white dragon before she joined Incendio. Spyro positioned himself next to her and Shockwave next to Incendio.

"Cynder, if it comes to blows, try using only one element" Spyro advice. "We do not…"

"I know" Cynder cut him off. She then turned to Gust. "You'd better leave Gust. We would rather not fight"

"Of course you wouldn't" he snickered. "We are twelve and you are five. Correction… four, since Gale will not and cannot fight"

"It would be best for you if you just left. Otherwise, you'll end up injured" Incendio warned him.

Apparently that did it.

"What is best for us? HA! You are the ones that will end up dead. Get them!"

The rest of the group rushed forward with the intent of beating the crap out of the fire dragon. But before the group managed to get to Incendio, Spyro and Shockwave formed up in front of him, protecting him.

Cynder jumped sideways as her rival charged trough. She slapped him with her flat end of her tail blade in his head. Before she could look back to face him, she had to evade another dragon that was coming at her. She rolled away before facing him. Using the previous tactic, he rushed head first again. This time, Cynder jumped and just as he passed underneath, she landed atop him, making him fall to the ground with her weight. She used her sharp claws and tail blade to vrate large and deep cut upon his flank, which made him howl in pain.

Incendio had exhaled a large tongue of flame at the dragon directly in front of him. The poor one tried to evade, but he was caught in the hind leg. With a heavily burnt leg, he was out of the fight immediately. Incendio then evaded another attacking opponent.

Shockwave evaded the incoming target. The second was coming next, but he managed to deliver a vicious blow with his paw to the head that threw the white dragon off balance.

Spyro used his ice breath and managed to freeze the ground in a thin layer of ice. Some dragon's fell in the slippery surface. That gave him ample time to freeze one dragon's paws to the ground.

The first attack was completely thrown off. With the one with the charred leg and the one bleeding from Cynder ruthless sharp claws, the remaining dragons had to rethink their strategy. Furthermore, the strange colored dragons used elemental attacks never seen before.

The group of white dragons completely surrounded the small group. The viewers in the market started to run away or watch in interest the fight. Whatever was the case, there was now ample space so they could fight properly.

"Use your wind" Gust shouted.

All ten white dragons took a deep breath before exhaling their elements. And amazing whirlwind of powerful and strong winds made its way toward Cynder and group.

Shockwave and Incendio took flight immediately to escape the vicious wind. As they did so, Shockwave managed to sap one random enemy with his electricity breath while Incendio threw a fireball that made two of them quit using their elements and escape the explosion.

Spyro managed to create himself with a thick ice wall that surrounded him on all sides with his ice breath, while Cynder used her shadow powers. She sunk into the shadow a building was making and she was able to evade the attack unharmed. Furthermore, she made her way to one victim that seemed very confused about her sudden disappearance. She went under him and rose up, throwing the surprise dragon three meters into the air. She jumped after him and grabbed him. She slapped him several times in the head before using his body as a cushion to soften her fall.

One dragon jumped after Shockwave as he attempted to fly the whirlwind. he surprised Shockwave and managed to bring him down. Once they were groundside, the white dragon positioned himself over him and started to throw blow after blow. Shockwave was starting to yield under the blows and knew that he would not last long. He created a sphere of electricity around him, electrocuting and momentarily paralyzing his foe long enough to deliver a slap to the head to get him unconscious.

Spyro rushed into a pair of dragons, who were surprised by his rash action. That gave him opportunity to exhale his ice breath on one of them. It was enough to cover him completely on ice that only his head remained outside of the cold ice. As for the other one, upon looking at what happened to his friend, decided that this was too much for him and ran away.

Cynder attacked a nearby dragon with her shadow breath. It was still a mystery to her how her shadow caused pain, but it did to the unfortunate victim. He screamed in pain as his scales seemed to burn with the thick dark mist.

Incendio, who was still in the air, decided to head dive into one of them with a comet dash. The unfortunate victim never knew what hit him as several ribs broke under the reassure.

It appeared that with most of the white dragons out of commission, the fight appeared that it would be over soon. However, there was one left that Cynder and group had missed. Gust had managed to escape all the attack the colored dragons threw. With his enemies looking elsewhere, he took the opportunity to take the dammed black dragoness that had caused this in the first place.

He stalked the unsuspecting black dragoness as he finished another of his minions. He extended his claws to the fullest and barred his teeth, intent on ripping out the throat of the female. He was near her and he was already savoring her blood running through his tongue.

"NO!" someone shouted.

Someone tackle him away from Cynder. They brawled for a few moments before he managed to end atop whoever had dared to interrupt him.

"You again?" Gust snarled and a frightened Gale. "You started all this. You are more trouble that you are worth and I think I'll just kill you"

And he reared his head to bite his throat.

Spyro heard the shout and turned in time to see Gale tackle Gust, who was sneaking into the unsuspecting Cynder. After a brief struggle, Gust ended atop Gale. Spyro saw in his eyes that he planned on killing Gale.

Just as he reared his head back to deliver the killing blow, Spyro shot an ice shard from his mouth. The shard flew straight and true, and imbedded itself on Gusts side.

Stopping in surprise when he felt something hit him, Gust turned to see an Ice shard sticking out from his side. Immediately after he saw it, he started to weaken and fell to the floor.

Cynder turned in time to see Spyro's shard hit Gust and lodge there. Once he fell, Cynder made her way over him.

"Who are you?" Gust gasped between the spasms of pain.

"No one you should care about" she answered coldly.

Cynder looked around her. The fight was over. Many of the white dragons were unconscious or moaning in pain at the punishment they had suffered. For her side of the battle, only Shockwave seemed to have been received some injuries. He was being denying help from Incendio while he stood up, but he would be okay.

The only one in real danger of dying was Gust and the one that received Incendio's comet dash from above.

"You" she pointed at a dragon from the crowd at random. "Go and get a healer fast" she ordered.

The female white dragon seemed to hesitate for a moment, unsure is she was the one she had been told. After a few moments, she made her mind. She trued and started to run to get the healer.

Cynder turned to look at Gale, who was looking on his back on the ground. He looked as if he was on the verge of shock.

"Gale, are you all right?" Cynder asked kindly.

"He wanted to kill me" he said in a low voice.

"He was crazy Gale" Cynder tried to calm him down." He can't hurt you now"

"I... I fought"

"Yes Gale, you did" Spyro said as he approached. "I saw how you threw yourself at Gust when he was sneaking behind Cynder"

"I just wanted to…. I didn't want her to get hurt" he said in a low voice.

"I thank you for that" Cynder said as he tried to help him get back on his feet.

"I can't believe that I was so reckless" Gale said in a low voice.

Just then, three members of the honor guard made his way through the crowd that mad congregated to see the fight. They looked quite shocked themselves upon seeing the carnage.

"You must come with me" one of them finally said.

Just before Cynder and group left, Gale picked his goggles from the ground.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

The group was once again led to the building where they had met the Elders. Contrary to where they had met earlier, they stood in the huge room where the statue of Aereo was. Nimbus, like always, was where the Elders were.

Spyro, once again upon being in the presence of the statue, felt that that strange tingling upon his scales. It was the third time he had felt it, so it was no coincidence that something must be off; but he just couldn't place his paw on what it was. And like every time he passed, he felt captivated by the eyes that always seemed to lock with his.

He snapped back to attention as he saw the Elders turn to look at the group with displease looks. It appeared that someone had gone ahead of the group and told the Elders of what had transpired.

"You had to make a lot of trouble young ones" Cyclone sighed as they were near. "Going out and starting a fight is not a good way to make a good impression"

"It wasn't our fault" Shockwave protested immediately.

"Beating some young dragons and two of them getting quite injured is something serious" Ventus said coldly.

"Like if we do not know" Shockwave replied sarcastically. "We told them to quit harassing us but they persisted. We did warn them that they would get injured when things were starting to get hot. They did not hear us and we were forced to defend ourselves. We were not trying to kill them, just make them stop fighting"

"He is right Captain" one of the Guards said. "I was there from the beginning. These young ones fight like veterans! They twelve members of the gang did not even touch them! I saw that these young ones know what they were doing. They could have killed them quite easily!"

"Twelve gang members?" Nimbus asked surprised at the number.

"Yes Captain. These four young dragons completely beat them without help. Your own son only got involved when one of the gang members was sneaking behind the female"

"Gale? He fought?" Nimbus said quite astonished as he looked down at his son.

Gale did not lift his gaze to meet his father's.

"What happened son?" Nimbus asked quite concerned about Gale.

It took some time to get the whole story out of Gale since he was still overwhelmed by what had just happened. After everything had been said by the young dragons; and even with the help of the guard that had witnessed the fight, things seemed to calm down with the Elders.

"They cannot be held responsible for defending themselves" Cumulus said after the tale had been finished. "True, there were serious wounded, but these young dragons were defending themselves"

"You might be right Cumulus" Cyclone sighed. "But I would prefer that they do not go out into the city today. It would could cause a lot of trouble"

"Of course" Cumulus replied.

The Elders continued talking about things that were hardly any concern for Spyro and group. That is why Spyro gave a quick look back at the statue of Aereo.

He studied the statue once more, trying to catch a glimpse of anything that would explain his feelings. The statue of the sitting dragon was regal and imposing. The armor showed some battle scars that Aereo must have suffered before being eternalized in the statue. The eyes were deep and calculating, showing an immense sadness, yet a resolve that only death would stop him.

"You will be glad to hear that the dragons that went to collect the flowers have already returned" Cyclone interrupted his examination as he heard the news. "They brought quite a lot of Aereo's Flowers; possibly quite enough to heal all your friend that are sick"

"That is good to hear" Spyro replied."Then we would like to depart tomorrow at before the sun rises"

Gale turned sharply to look at him with wide and hurtful eyes.

"Is there any safe pass we can use to head north?" Incendio asked.

"There is a small pass that leads to a valley north of here" Cumulus explained. "However, it is inhabited due to being too cold for having substantial vegetation and wild live. Besides… it is a dead end that way. However, almost everywhere is, so I guess that would be your best bet if you want to go north"

"That will do" Cynder assured him "We want to spend as less as we can in the high parts of the mountains"

Spyro nodded before turning to look back at the statue of Aereo.

"Spyro!" Cynder called.

"Yes? What is it?" Spyro turned to look at her.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked. This caught the attention of everyone near them.

"No! Why do you ask?"

"Because you have been looking at the statue every few minutes" she told him. "And I know you when something is troubling you"

Of course she would know. Cynder had the uncanny ability to sense when there was something troubling him and she almost knew what the source of it was.

"You are right; as usual Cynder" he confessed. "It just that…" he turned to look at the statue. "I don't know. I feel this weird tingling sensation whenever I am near this statue"

"Why do you thing that is?" Cynder asked.

"I don't know" Spyro said as he stood up and approached the base of the statue. As he got closer, he feeling started to increase to the point that he started to itch. "Whatever it is, the closer I get, the stronger I feel it"

"I do not know what you feel, young Spyro" Cyclone said, "but none of us have experienced it and we have been here for many years of our lives"

Spyro didn't answer to that comment. Instead, he started to examine the statue once more, trying to find and pay attention to even the smallest of detail. Eventually, he found it.

"Cynder… look!" Spyro told her urgently.

"What? What is it?" she asked, confused. The rest of the group looked at them quite intently.

"The crystal in his paws!"

"There aren't any crystals?" Cynder pointed out.

"The things he is holding represents a crystal" Spyro explained.

"Okay… what about it?"

"It's like the crystal we found after Malefor's defeat! Like the crystal Shockwave has!"

"What?" Cynder nearly yelled her surprise.

"Like my crystal?" Shockwave questioned as he took out the yellow crystal he possess. He started to compare his crystal to that one of the statue. "You are right! It is the same"

"What are you talking about?" Cyclone asked quite confused about the situation.

Spyro turned to look at the old dragon.

"During out travels, we encountered a very fine crystal in some sort of temple" Spyro explained. "In form and relative size, it looks exactly like the one we found" he told them as he pulled out the transparent crystal he had found so long ago. "What I do not understand is…"

He stopped talking when he saw that the transparent crystal had started to. Spyro reared his head back in surprise without letting go the crystal in his paw. Then, a loud and constant rumble was heard.

"What is happening?" Spyro heard one Elder asked, panic clearly in his voice.

"The statue! LOOK!" Spyro heard one dragon guard exclaim. .

Suddenly, without anyone expecting it, the statues eyes started to glow with the same type of light that the crystal emitted.

"What is happening?" Nimbus shouted.

Then, without anyone expecting it, the pedestal in with the dragon statue was placed started to rise. It moved slowly, pushing its way upward. Dust started to fall from the ceiling of the room and the rumble intensified. Everyone but Spyro and Cynder retreated in surprise at what they were seeing. All heads looked at the statue rose until it nearly reached the roof of the room. And then, it stopped. The rumble stopped and the blow of both the statues eyes and Spyro's crystal ceased.

Silence fell like a stone; everybody was looking awed and scared at what had just happened. The Elders in particular were too much surprised to move a muscle. They must have passed this statue a thousand times, and they never saw anything like it.

"Look!" Gale suddenly exclaimed as he pointed at the section that had jutted from the ground underneath the pedestal of the statue.

Several gasp of surprise escaped many mouth as the saw what had must have been beneath the statue for many millennia.

A full and complete armor of a dragon. But unlike the ceremonial armor the Honor Guard bore, this set was battle armor. A clear indication of that assumption was that it covered a lot more part of the body of the dragon and it had many battle scars. Someone must have used it a long time ago.

But in front of the battle armor was a small pedestal. In it laid a white crystal with a very familiar size and shape.

"By… by Aereo!" Cyclone whisper sounded loud enough that everyone heard it.

The old dragon slowly approached what had been uncovered. He stopped by Spyro and Cynder side as he took in everything.

"I can't believe it!" he exclaimed as he looked at the armor and then at the statue above them and back at the armor. "This must be the ancient armor of Aereo himself!"

Immediately after he pronounced that, conversation between the many dragons that were in the room erupted while Spyro looked at both statue and armor. Cyclone was right! The designs in the armor and those of the statue were the same!

Cyclone once again moved forward until he stopped just in front of the armor. Tentatively, he stretched a paw as if he was afraid that touching the armor would make it disappear. However, when the actually touched the armor with a claw, a small clink was heard, proving that the armor was real.

Cyclone started to chuckle to himself in his disbelief at what he was seeing. Then, he looked at where the white crystal lay. As he did with the armor, he touched it with a carful paw, making sure that the crystal was also real, and it very much was. Slowly, Cyclone grabbed the crystal around his paw and lifted it. When nothing happened, he let out a sigh in relief and made his way back to them. When he retreated, other dragon took his place to admire the armor that stood in front of them

"Spyro… how…?" Cyclone had trouble speaking.

"I don't know" he answered what Cylone had wanted to ask. "I guess my crystal must have somehow activated the statue and allowed it to rise"

Cyclone nodded dumbly as he started to admire the white crystal in his claws.

"Can I look at it?" Ventus asked without his hostility he always showed.

Cyclone passed the white crystal to Ventus.

As Spyro's eyes followed the crystal as it made his way around the Elders, he could not help but remember the dream had had so long ago, the one where he saw the crystals. In his dream there were seven crystals floating high above him. Six of them had color: red, blue, green, yellow, white and black. Above these six crystals laid the seventh and last crystal: the transparent one.

'_Now we have found three crystals: the transparent, the yellow and the_ white' Spyro thought. _'Does that mean that the other four also exist? And if they do… where are they? And what is the purpose of these crystal?'_

"Can I see it Elder? Nimbus asked the last Elder that had acquired the crystal.

Almost reluctantly, the Elder passed the crystal to the Captain of the Honor Guard. Once he had it, Nimbus closely examined it with a critical eye.

"It is truly the work of a master" he commented as he examined it. "But what is it purpose?" he questioned as he looked at Spyro.

"I don't know" he answered truthfully as he shrugged his wings and looked at the transparent crystal that he still held.

"Dad, can I see it too?" Gale asked from his father's side.

Nimbus looked at the Elders for approval. When they nodded, Nimbus turned to his son.

"All right; by be very careful with it Gale" his father warned him.

But no one expected what happened next.

"Whoa!" Gale exclaimed as the crystal started to emit a white glow once he had it.

Those near Gale opened their eyes wide in surprise when it happened as they took a step back. The light attracted everyone else's attention. Everyone started to look around them, thinking that something as unexpected as the statue would happen; but nothing did. The glow faded and no strange an unexpected things rose from the ground.

"Spyro… what was that?" Cyclone asked.

"I'm… I'm not sure" Spyro answered as he put away his transparent crystal. "But I believe that Gale is meant to have this crystal"

"What do you mean?" Cyclone continued as he took the crystal from Gale.

"The way the crystal reacted to Gale makes me think that Gale has something the others do not" Spyro explained. "But as to what it is… I do not know"

Gale looked at his father as if he had been caught doing something he mustn't. Yet there they were also fearful of what might come his way.

Cyclone examined once again the crystal that he held. He concentrated and Spyro guessed he was trying to make it glow like it did moment ago. However, not the faintest of glow appeared.

"Very well" Cyclone sighed as he handed back the crystal to Gale. "You seem to know more than we do in this matter; and I truest to your judgment"

"What? Are you serious that we will give this crystal, a very important part of our history, to this child?" Ventus vented his anger.

"I do" Cyclone answered. "Spyro seems to know a lot more in this matter, although he still have a lot to learn. But I trust his judgment. After all, he made appear the armor and the crystal in front of us"

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

Even thought the Elders asked for the secret to be kept of the strange appearance f the armor, the secret was leaked and it traveled across the city. Almost everyone by nightfall had already heard the news that the ancient armor of Aereo had been found. Many dragons immediately went to the Main Building after they heard the news, in order to see it with their own eyes.

Fortunately, Spyro and group had left before the first of the eager dragons arrived. The group had gone to Gale's home since they were told not to lay low and not cause any more trouble. However, the group had already received four bags filled with flowers they had come looking for. They had also received a small pouch full of seeds of said flowers '_In hopes that it could be cultivated'_ like Cyclone had said.

They had already said their goodbyes to the Elders, so they would not have to meet the Elders once again tomorrow. They would just have breakfast and leave. However, the Elders have promised that someone would escort them to the northern passage where they would exit this valley and into the mountains.

The group once again was to sleep in Gale's home. As the night came the dragons started to go to their respective rooms so as to have an early start. However, only the two remained awake.

"I need to speak with you" Tornada said in a low voice as everyone left for their rooms.

"What is it dear?" Nimbus asked with concern in his voice.

"It's about Gale? He came today before lunch quite depressed. He told me that Spyro, Cynder, Shockwave and Incendio would be leaving tomorrow"

"Indeed they are. So, what is the problem?"

"He was very depressed and he was not his normal self. He told me he would like to go with them"

"What?" Nimbus asked in surprise. "Why would he do that? He barely knows them!"

"I know, but they had made a deep impression in him. He hardly spoke when he was here before lunch, but when our guests arrived to eat, his mood lifted entirely"

"He can't leave!" Nimbus said quite adamantly as he understood where this conversation was going. "It's too dangerous to go into the mountains; and even if they made it out of them, it also too dangerous where they live from what Spyro told me. In here… he is safe"

"But now that he had trouble with the gang… is he safe in here too?" Tornada said fearfully.

"We will protect him" Nimbus said confidently.

"We hardly have the time to look out after him with our duties, my love; we cannot protect him all the time"

"What about his…" he trailed off as he understood what her mate was trying to say.

"Precisely! He doesn't have any friend. He had always been shunned and pushed away when he tries. But when Spyro, Cynder, Shockwave and Incendio got here…"

"He has finally found the friends he so desperately wanted… true friends" Nimbus finished what she was saying. "But allowed him to leave?" Nimbus said once again, not convinced.

"We can't keep him penned up forever. You know how much he likes to be outside in the mountains" Tornada said.

Nimbus looked down at his paws as he thought this over. His eyes shifted from one toe to the next as he thought about his son's future.

"He has no one here expect for us and we never really have been there for him" Tornada went on further as tears started to fall from his eyes. "It is time to set him free"

"My dear…" Nimbus choked as he embraced his mate with his wings as he too started to cry.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

**Author's notes:**

Damn… that was long.

As you can see, they have now the flowers, Incendio's tale is told, they beat the crap out of some teenagers and they had discovered some very important part of this city history.

AND once again, these mysterious crystals appear in this story. Just one question… what is their purpose?

Well, there is it. Hope you liked it.

Any comment is appreciated.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's notes:**

Hmmmm…. I guess nothing really important to say except I liked writing this chapter very much. It was a lot of fun for obvious reasons you will soon read.

Enjoy!

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

**The Legend of Spyro: Origins_Chapter 27**

They were having a breakfast very early in the morning that consisted of different fruits. The sun had not yet passed the high mountains so as to fill the valley with his warmth, but there was light enough to see. After they had eaten, they hung the bags filled to the brim with the flowers and the group went out of the house.

An Honor Guard was there, ready to escort and guide them to the northern pass where they would start their journey. However, have to say their goodbyes to their hosts.

"Thank you for your kind hospitality ma'am" Incendio said as he stood on the doorway.

"You are welcome" she replied in kind.

"I hope we see each other again Gale" Spyro said, looking at the young dragon. "We will try to come when we can"

"Bye guys" he replied looking away from Spyro and group without his usual cheerfulness.

"Don't be sad" Cynder tried to raise his spirits. "You'll see that it will pass quite quickly"

Gale only responded with a sigh without even looking at them. Nimbus and Tornada looked sadly at his son before looking at the other. Spyro caught a slight nod from both of them, as if they knew something.

"Caleum!" Nimbus called for the Guard that was to lead them.

"Yes Captain?"

"I will personally take them to the northern pass. There is no need for you to accompany us, so you return to home since you had night watch"

"Thank you Captain" he saluted before flying off.

"Gale; would you like to accompany me to see your friend go?" Nimbus asked his son with such tenderness Spyro hadn't heard before.

"No" Gale replied sadly.

"Come on Gale" his father urged him. "I also need to speak with you"

"All right" Gale sighed.

"Very good" Nimbus said. "Everyone's ready?" he asked.

"We are good to go!" Incendio said, eager to get going.

"That's good to hear" Nimbus replied.

"Son" Tornada call for Gale.

Spyro noticed the immense sadness they portrayed.

"Mom, what is it?" Gale asked as he made his way toward her.

"I love you so much Gale" she embraced him with her wings, very much to his surprise. "Promise me you'll be careful"

"I'm fine mom" he told her. "It's not that I'm leaving or anything" he assured her.

That was when she let out a small sob.

"Right!" she composed herself. "I was getting emotional"

"We should go now" Nimbus said.

"Thank you again ma'am" Shockwave said as he started to flap his wing and getting airborne.

The group rose to the air as they started their journey. Spyro took a quick glance back toward Gale's home and caught a glimpse of Tornada weeping openly now. But why would she do that?

They rode the winds in silence as they traveled across the valley toward their destination. The dragons started to rise from slumber to do their daily activates for the new day. The morning dew covering most parts of the green and fertile valley.

As they flew onwards, Spyro noticed a straight line where vegetation did not grow. It jutted from the mountain side all the way back to the city.

"Nimbus" he called for the older dragon. "I see a line where no vegetation grows. Why is that?"

Looking down, Nimbus replied.

"It is a road. It extends from the city all the way to the cliff of the mountains where it ends. There is other two more such roads in this valley"

"Do they leave this valley?"

"The road ends in a cliff on the mountain side where large carvings are drawing on the rock" Nimbus explained. "It is believed that such places are shrines built four our ancestors and the road where used to haul offering to them. Really foolish if you ask me… haul goods when the person they are destined to are dead. Anyway, the pass you will be taking is above the shrine. So we will land there to see you off"

They followed the road until it started to snake it way up the mountain where it eventually ended in a cliff face. The group landed in front of the shrine where figures were carved in the rock where the road ended. It held two figures. One the right side was a dragon that was sitting and extending it was as if to touching the hand of the other figure. As for the other figure… it was a complete mystery as to what it was. Long starches made by long claws made the figure completely unrecognizable. Weather had its share of disfiguring it too. The only remaining thing that could be seen was the hand that was stretching in order to tough the dragons paw.

"Doesn't look like a shrine to me" Shockwave made his opinion as he saw the place.

"Not at all" Incendio agreed.

"Well, who know what our ancestors had in mind" Nimbus shrugged his wings as he looked at the picture.

Besides the picture, on both sides, stood two bronze pots with the symbol of fire in it. Spyro guessed this used to have a lit fire at one time. Also, on the ground in front of the door, was the symbol of air. This was unlike any shrine he had ever seen.

'_But why such big a road?'_ Spyro couldn't help but wonder. _'Dragons would just fly here… unless there weren't only dragons at one time in this valley'_

Spyro looked at the old bronze pots. He saw the symbol of fire carven in them. He approached one of them and looked inside. Unlike a normal pot, these ones had an orifice at the bottom. Now that he thought of it… they look very much like the pots back in the Swamp Temple that were used to open doors when lit.

Doors? A door!

Then, Spyro noticed something in the carvings in front of him while he studied it. There was a thin line separating both outstretched members of both figures directly between their paws. He had almost missed it since it was very well dissimulated, like it wasn't supposed to be seen.

Then, Spyro understood.

"This isn't a shrine" Spyro exclaimed happily as he figured it out. "This is doorway!"

"A doorway?" Nimbus asked.

"Yes! Since the statue incident I was wondering if at one time there existed a connection to the outside world. This came into mind because, how could a statue react to a crystal that is from outside this mountains? There must have been a connection"

"There is no record of ever having contact with outside the mountains" Nimbus said after a few moments of pondering what Spyro said. "But let's say it is true… how do you open it"

"With the pots" Incendio beat Spyro to it.

"Exactly!" Spyro told him. "Incendio; light the pot with your flame"

The fire dragon slowly approached one of the bronze pots and, taking a deep breath, he exhaled his fire breath. After he finished exhaling, the flame remained alive above the pot.

"Now the other one" Spyro told him.

Incendio walked to the other one and once again exhaled his fire. Once the second pot was lit, clanks were heard underneath them as something started to move. However, the door did not open. The symbol with the wind element on the ground separated in two and a horn rose from its depths.

Spyro immediately remembered the horn he once used to open the catacomb door when he had escaped from the Golem the first time.

"Now to blow air through the horn" Spyro said.

"Allow me" Gale said.

He positioned himself near the horn and taking a deep breath, he exhaled. However, the strong wind blast that Spyro expected never came. Frowning, Gale concentrated and once again exhaled noting but a small gust of air.

"Gale…" his father called him sadly.

"Why can't I use the wind!" Gale replied angry and sad at the same time as he lashed his tail.

Spyro remembered that the Gust, the gang member, said that gale could not use his element. Spyro felt pity for his friend. It must be hard for him not to be able to do what everyone else could.

"Do not worry Gale" Spyro said to him. "I'm sure you will be able to use you element one day"

"How do you know?"

"Because it took me a while to use mine too" Spry told him. Gale turned to look at him with surprise in his eyes. "You'll see Gale. It will come"

"Thanks Spyro" Gale answered, his happy self returning somewhat.

"You are welcome" Spyro nodded before turning to look at Nimbus. "Would you blow wind through the horn"

Nimbus looked somewhat skeptical about this, but he obliged Spyro. He took a deep breath and when he exhaled, a strong wind current exited from his mouth. With a rumbling sound, the huge carving slowly split by the center and started to separate, revealing what was behind.

No one said anything as the door continued to open with Nimbus wind. After a few seconds, with a deep rumble, the doors stopped moving once they were completely open.

What lay beyond the doorway was a huge and very long tunnel. It had clear indication that it was artificial and not natural due to the smooth surfaces and the flat road that continued forward.

"Well, looks like we do not have to go the hard way" Shockwave replied with a chuckle. "If I know something about roads is that the lead somewhere. And if what Spyro says is true, then I believe that this will lead outside the mountains"

"I vote we go by the easy road" Sparx said. "I do not want to freeze to death and be forced into someone's mouth to keep me warm" this last part was directed at Cynder

"I agree with Sparx on this one, I do not want him again in my mouth" Cynder agreed. "It was disgusting"

"Then it is settled" Incendio said. "We will venture underground. If further ahead the road is block we can always turn back and do it the hard way"

The group turned to look at Nimbus and Gale.

"Nimbus… thanks for sheltering us" Spyro said gratefully.

"You are welcome young one" he replied with a smile.

"Gale… "Spyro began only to see him on the verge of tears."Thank you for saving us from the mountain. We would most likely be dead without your help. I promise we would return one day"

"I wish I could go with you" Gale said somberly.

"Do you Gale?" Nimbus said suddenly very serious.

"What?" Gale turned to look as his father.

"Do you want to go with them?" he asked again very seriously.

"Father?"

Nimbus sighed and lowered his head to look at his son more closely.

"Son; do you want to go?"

"I would like to father" Gale replied.

Nimbus nodded his head slowly with a sad look on his eyes.

"Son; go with them"

"WHAT?" Gale shouted. Spyro and group were also quite surprised by the allowance Nimbus had given his son "What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said"

"Why?"

"Your mother noticed some things yesterday and he voiced them to me. She and I discussed this and we agreed that if you wanted to go with your friends, we would let you"

Spyro remembered the looks on Tornada as they left. Spyro understood her actions prior to leaving. She knew she would not see his son again and she was saying his goodbyes.

"But I don't want to leave!"

Nimbus gave a sad smile as he looked at his son.

"Son… I know that you don't like to be penned up in this valley; you like to explore and move... be free of the restrictions of this valley. This is an opportunity for you to do so"

"But why?"

"I know you wanted some friend for a long time, Gale. When your friend here arrived for the first time, you had the friend you desperately wanted; and now that they must leave, it hurts you. And… and we really have never been there for you when you needed us. We were to busy with our duties to look after you. Now you have your friends to help you when you are in trouble. I will not separate such friendship from you"

"Father…"

"Your mother and I agree that it is for the best. We agree that it is time to set you free"

Gale looked down at his paws as his heart was a chaos of emotions and his mind trying to assimilate what had just been said. He struggled with himself for a while, looking from time to tome at his father and friend that waited patiently for his decision.

He stood on his hind legs and hugged his father's snout with both his forelegs. Nimbus closed his eyes let out a small sob when he felt the contact of his only son since he knew he had made his decision.

"Be careful son. Promise me you'll be careful"

"I will dad"

Father and son separated and tears streaked down their noses. Spyro felt tears fall from his eyes as he saw the scene on front of him. It made him remember the day he left the swamp, which was the only home he knew. He remembered how hard it had been for him to leave, and how he cried the night before he left.

That reminded him that he still had to find his parents.

"Please… take care of him" Nimbus pleaded to Spyro and group.

"We will" Cynder promised as tears also feel from her eyes.

Nimbus stood up and looked down at Gale feeling very proud of his son.

"Remember that out there is not safe Gale. There are dangers" Nimbus told his son. "Do you remember what I told you what Spyro's world? About Malefor and the war?"

"Yes father" Gale sniffed.

"Listen to your friends. They will help you"

"Yes dad"

"And please… come back one day" Nimbus voice finally cracked. "We will be waiting for you"

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

The tunnel was a very long one. It was also as wide enough for fully grown dragon to walk side by side, so they moved in a group. They walked for some hours in the darkness. However, Sparx provided enough light for them to see as he floated next to Spyro who was leading the procession. They passed several long depleted torches placed along the wall at regular intervals.

Fortunately, they went fairly quickly due to the nice and easy terrain in which they walked; but most of the time they flew in the wide tunnel. There were no deviations, which made their journey go more smoothly.

"How much longer must we keep walking?" Shockwave complained.

"We do not know" Cynder replied. "We agreed to this path so quite complaining"

"I was just asking"

"And I was just saying"

"Come one guys! We have just started our journey" Spyro sighed.

"Wait… I think I see something" Incendio said.

They looked forward to see what had caught Incendio's attention. There was a thin line of light that filtered from the rock in front of them.

"It's light!" Gale exclaimed. "It must be the exit"

They started to run forward, eager to get to the surface and into the air again. As they approached, they noticed that a door like the one they used to enter the mountain also was present. Fortunately, the same mechanism was also present. So, they opened it again in no time.

The only thing different was that Cynder blew the horn that would open the gate since gale could not use his powers. Spyro and Cynder knew that when she used her wind powers to open the gate, Gale would ask questions.

Fortunately, he didn't ask questions when the door opened completely. Instead, he gasped at what he saw beyond.

They had finally come out of the mountains! What took them three days to get to one point they made it back in just a few hours. They had exited in a fairly high part of the mountains, so they had a nice view of the surrounding areas.

But that wasn't what made Gale gasp in surprise. In front of them stood open space. There was land as far as he could see. Since he had been raided in a valley surrounded by mountains, to have so much freedom of flight seemed almost overwhelming.

The group waited a few moments until Gale came back from his surprise. They smiled as they watch him standing there while he moved his eyes to take in everything.

"Overwhelmed?" Shockwave asked with a chuckle.

Gale nodded dumbly, not moving his eyes form the sight he had. However, they had to keep moving. They took out Gale form his stupor and took flight.

They look flight and made their way north. They made sure to know where the underground entrance to Aerie was, so as to find it when they returned. They flew at a relative fast pace, but enough to keep it for a while.

Gale was having the time of his life. He was looking this way and that as he watched all that was beneath him. He would fix his gaze on something that caught his attention only for another thing to coma and catch his attention a second later. He wished he had seven more pair of eyes to see everything.

He even dives once when he saw something really interesting. The rest went after him, yelling all the way to stop. Gale swooped down into the threes and they heard the terrified bleat of deer. A huge heard scattered in all directions, fleeing from Gale. However, Gale had chosen to follow a particular doe. He ran and sometimes flapped his wings besides the unfortunate doe, laughing all the time as the terrified doe ran as fast as she could.

"Why did you do that?" Cynder asked, huffing when Gale finishing pursuing deer all over the place.

"I have never seen these creatures before. They look very much like the elk, but they are smaller" he replied happily before running after another deer that passed near him.

After they managed to finally make him leave the poor deer alone, they continued their flight.

Eventually they found a river that would eventually lead them to the sea. They started to fly lower so as to find a good spot to take a sip of water. However, Gale once again decided to dive. He landed on the riverbanks, laid low and watched intently something. He laughed in delight and swished his tail from side to side in his excitement. When Spyro landed and got closer, he found what held Gale's interest so much.

A frog.

The frog had not moved from his log that was near the riverbank when he had landed. The small animal was completely ignoring the large white dragon before him. When the frog croaked and Gale laughed in delight and moved his tail excitedly. The frog croaked again and Gale laughed like a little child.

Eventually, Gale decided to touch the small amphibian, but that was too much for the small animal. The frog jumped away from Gale with a huge leap. The white dragon, for his part, jumped backward in surprise at the sudden movement. After the first shock, he laughed once again and went after the frog. When the amphibian jumped away once again, Gale tried to imitate it by jumping next to it. The fog jumped away and Gale followed… playing like a child.

The group tried for a few minutes to pull Gale away from the frog; but only after the amphibian went to the water, Gale relented.

They spent quite the time like this… trying to tear away Gale from whatever he had found of interest. Only problem was everything was of interest to him. Form plants to animals to strange rocks. The white dragon also spent quite some fun time scaring the life out of half the animals he came across.

However, they approached something that Gale would have trouble to comprehend by early afternoon.

"I think I smell salt" Shockwave informed them.

"We must be close to the sea then" Cynder said.

Since they were flying low thanks to Gale who wanted to see everything closer, they came across the sea quite suddenly.

"There is it!" Incendio said quite happily as the vast ocean greeted them.

They descended and landed on the sandy beach to rest.

"I never expected to arrive here these early" Spyro said as he, Cynder, Shockwave and Incendio gather round. "I thought we would arrive by night at least"

"Me too" Cynder said. "We certainly made good time using the road.

"What should we do?" Shockwave asked. "If we attempt to cross now we will get quite tried before we get there"

"But we can't wait too long either" Incendio said determinately.

After thinking for a few moments, Spyro said.

"We shall rest here for nightfall and when the sun sets we go forward" Spyro offered his opinion.

"Cross at night? Won't that be somewhat dangerous?" Cynder pointed out.

"Not if we use the stars for navigation" Shockwave suggested. "I can lead us north during the night"

"And in the meantime?"Incendio asked.

"We eat and rest. We recover our strength for the long stretch. We have a couple of hours to do so" Spyro said.

"Very well" Incendio sighed. "I'll hut for some game to eat"

"I'll go with your" Spyro told him. "We shall return here in a while"

"I'll look for fresh water" Shockwave said before Cynder could say it.

The three ale dragon left Cynder alone.

"Well, I think it's just you and me Gale" Cynder said. But he did not receive any answer. "Gale?"

She turned and found the white dragon looking intently at the sea with wide eyes and fearful. His claws were completely dug into the soft sand underneath him as if root had suddenly grown from the. He swayed from one side to the other as if dizzy and his body was completely tense. He was completely paralyzed with shock and awe of the sight of the ocean in front of him. He even forgot to remove his goggles from his eyes in his shock.

"Gale?" Cynder approached him.

Gale quite literally jumped when he heard his name being called.

"Cynder!"

"Quite a sight is it not?" she said as she turned to look at the vast expanse of water.

"I… I can't believe there is so much water in one place" he said, eyeing the blue waters that stretched as far as he could see. "It makes my head dizzy with just looking at it. Just how big is this lake?"

"It's not a lake" she laughed. "It is an ocean"

"An ocean?" he looked at her with his head tilted to one side.

"Yes. It is an ocean or sea. Its water cannot be drunk since it contains salt that is harmful. As for how big it is… it is immense"

"How big?"

"More than you could imagine" she replied with a smile.

Gale gave a shudder when he put in action his imagination.

"So… how much farther is to your city… what was it called again?" Gale asked.

"Warfang" she supplied the information.

"How much longer to Warfang?"

"It is just at the other side of the sea" she told him.

"You mean… we have to cross this?" Gale asked with fear as he looked at the sea.

"Yes. It is a long stretch and we have to do it in once jump since there is no place to land for a rest."

"You gotta be kidding me!" he turned to look at her.

"I'm afraid not"

"But my wings ache already! I cannot fly that distance" he complained.

"That is why we are going to rest until night fall, to recover our strength. Then… onto Warfang"

"So, how long will it take us?"

"It will take us all night, so I guess we will arrive at morning" she told him.

At first Gale stood quite clear of the sea eventually, but eventually curiosity got the better of him. He would approach carefully toward the ocean, trying to get a better look. But when a wave came splashing toward him, he would turn tail and run as fast as he could back to safety. Eventually, this ended in a type of game for Gale as he escaped from the small waves that came; but Cynder guessed that he was still somewhat afraid of the sea.

It took a while for Shockwave to return with the information as to where fresh water was. He also brought some berries that he found along the way. He offered them to Cynder and Gale since he had already eaten some. Cynder tasted to sweet fruit in her mouth, she ate them slowly. But Gale was completely flipped with the new savor. He ate them at a record rate.

Somewhat later, Incendio and Spyro returned with a huge wild boar. The four friends started to eat heartily from the carcass. However, Gale gagged when he saw what they were doing. He had always eaten cooked meat so he was at first reluctant to eat. After a little bit of aching, he sampled the raw meat. It was not the best he had ever tasted but he ate nonetheless.

After the meal, the group did different things. Incendio lay down in the sand and basked in the sunlight, Shockwave took off somewhere and Gale continued his game of running away from the waves. As for Spyro and Cynder, they decided to take a nice bath. They got into the cool water and started to play, throwing water at each other and playing tag underwater.

Eventually, Gale mustered enough courage to get in after seeing Spyro and Cynder having so much fun. He jumped and splashed on the shallow part of the beach for a while, laughing all the way.

"Man… this guy is going to have a hoarse voice from all that laughing" Sparx smartly replied upon seeing Gale.

Eventually they had to lay down for a while to rest. Gale continued playing in the sea; jumping over the waves and splashing around. He once found a fish and pursue it until it went to deeper waters.

The hours came and went and nightfall fell. The moon was in the crescent stage, so there was enough light to see around each other, but not enough to dim the stars. They decided continued their trip. Gale, who miraculously fell asleep due to the insistence of the others for a while before departure, was still uncertain about the journey overseas. Only when Incendio treated to leave him behind, he relented.

And so, five dark figures and a glowing orb departed in the night and flew over the sea.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

"Are we there yet?"

"Gale; this is the fiftieth time I have told you soon" Shockwave said quite annoyed.

"Then when we will arrive?" Gale whined. "My wings ache terribly and you told me soon and hour ago!"

"Soon Gale, soon!" Shockwave told him angrily.

The first traces of light from the sun coming up were starting to come from the east. The sight was beautiful as the light was reflected by the water. However, none of them really paid attention to the sight; all of them were tired and eager to arrive. Well… most of them. Sparx had taken ride on Spyro when he became too tired and had taken a nice and long nap.

Gale had been complaining for hours. He did not have the stamina the other had and he became quite tired just past mid-trip. At one point, Spyro and Incendio had to sort of carry him for a while; otherwise, he would have plunged into the dark waters below.

Thankfully, they were close now.

"HEY! I see land!" Cynder exclaimed as she looked ahead.

All eyes immediately turned to see where Cynder's head pointed. And indeed land it was. Eager to get their paws beneath solid ground, they group put on a burst of speed. Solid ground was starting to get closer by the second. It was a matter of times before they saw the waves crashing.

They descended into the sandy beach and for a rest. Gale collapsed instead of lying down. They rested for a few minutes their aching wings. However they had to continue.

"We need to move" Incendio told them after a few minutes of rest.

"What?" Gale asked. "But I thought that we would rest once we crossed"

"And we will" Shockwave assured him. "The city is not too far from here"

"But I'm tired! I have never flown this much back home!"

"Would you rather fall asleep here than in a comfortable bed?" Incendio tempted the white dragon.

"Bwaaaa!" Gale cried but said nothing after that as the prospect seem fairly appealing.

It took an hour of flying until the walls of Warfang were seen. Spyro was overjoyed to see the city again since it seemed so long ago that he had left it, yet it had been… was it only a week ago? The guards at the towers spotted them and announced their arrival by clanking the bell. The earlier complains that Gale off being too tired and his wings aching were completely cast aside as the white dragon laid eyes upon the massive city.

The five dragons shoot over the walls and entered the city. They made their way toward the city hall, where the Guardians were most likely located. Gale tried to look at all sides at once as he tried to see everything as he flew above the city. It was still early, but the city was starting to come to life as the new day came.

Fortunately, their tripped was cut short when they spotted Terrador as they flew above a plaza. There was some movement as moles moved something around.

"Terrador!" Spyro yelled as he started to descend while the rest followed.

The Earth Guardian turned to look at them when they touched down.

"Spyro! Thank the ancestors you are alive!" he told them as he looked them over his lone eye. The other one was still patched up.

"Yes, Terrador, we are" Spyro said. "And we brought the flowers" he replied a she took the bag he carried with a grunt.

"Truly?" the earth dragon brightened up.

Spyro opened the bag with a smile and showed him the contents. Many white flowers lay inside, waiting to be used. True, they were a little mashed up, but they were fine.

"This is great!" Terrador exclaimed. "We can use them to heal the humans"

"So are do they still live? Did we make it in time" Spyro asked, his hopes rising.

"Yes, you did Spyro; many of the humans yet live. Still…" Terrador turned to look at some moles working around in the plaza.

Spyro noticed quite a few long objects that were wrapped in a white sheet. They were long and not that wide nor tall. The purple dragon noticed two moles coming out of the hospital bringing another sheet covered object.

However, dread filled Spyro as he looked where it was coming from. The hospital.

"Terrador?" Spyro asked in a low voice.

"I'm afraid so" Terrador answered Spyro unspoken question as the old dragon saw him. The rest f the group understood what they were talking about.

"How… how many?" Incendio choked as he looked at the number of white sheet that adorned the plaza.

"Forty seven" Terrador gave a tired sigh. "And those are only those who did not survived the night" he went on said somberly.

Without saying anything else, Incendio dashed inside the hospital, nearly running over a pair of moles that were in his way.

"What with him?" Terrador asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know. Maybe someone he cares about" Spyro offered.

"How many Terrador?" Cynder asked.

"Nearly three hundred" he answered with his eyes closed.

Spyro, Cynder and Shockwave shook at the number of humans that had died from this disease.

"What about Ramirez? He was the first one to get infected" Shockwave asked.

"He yet lives. Either he is too stubborn to die or he is quite resilient; although I fear he might not last longer" Terrador explained. "We have been trying to feed them but it not always work. They have hardly eaten something since you left"

"Then make use these flowers so they can heal" Shockwave suggested.

"Agreed" Terrador said. "We shall devise a potion for it"

"No need" Cynder interrupted. "We were told that a simple tea with the petals will help"

"Told you? Who?" Terrador look at the young dragons in front of him.

"Well…" Spyro started but he was interrupted by the sound of pottery breaking.

They group turned to look at the disturbance and found Gale looking somewhat guilty at the broken pottery. However, his expression immediately changed to curiosity as he spotted a patrol of mole soldier walking nearby. The white dragon immediately made his way and proceeded to inspect the small rodents. Of course the soldiers didn't like very much the close scrutiny they were being subjected to.

After the soldiers batted him away, his eyes laid in another pottery vase. He ran next to it and poked his snout in it as he looked at its contents.

"A white dragon?" Terrador said slowly as he looked at the white dragon.

"Yes Terrador"

"Spyro… who is he?"

"He is Gale" Spyro replied with a chuckle.

"But there aren't any white dragons!"

Spyro turned to look again at the white dragon, who was still continuing his exploration. However, his new target to explore was the many long objects that lay under the white sheets.

"GALE DON'T…!" Spyro tried to say, but it was too late.

Gale lifted the cover and ended up starting at the face of a human. Spyro flinched as he saw the dad human. Slowly, Gale's expression changed from the playful mood to one of shock as he understood what was in front of him. Cynder quickly made his way to the white dragon.

"Gale…" she said.

Gale looked at Cynder and then back at the face of the human he had uncovered. Cynder gently took the sheet from Gale's paw and placed in back on the face of the human, covering him one again. Then, Cynder took him away from the scene and next to them.

"Where did you found him?"

"We found him in the Kalakean Mountains" Cynder told him

"What?" Terrador turned to look at him in surprise. "What in the name of the ancestors would he be doing there?"

Spyro, Cynder and Shockwave gave a small chuckle while gale still remained silent after his encounter.

"Young ones... what are you hiding?" Terrador asked as he looked at them from above.

"Long story" Cynder said. "But we would like to sleep since we flew all night"

"Very well" Terrador said after looking at their tired expressions. "I shall escort you to you new quarters in the temple?"

"Temple?" Spyro asked confused. "But there is not any temple in Warfang. The Swamp Temple served as Warfang temple"

"True, young dragon; but this old temple was used before the swamp one was built. After the Guardians left to live in the swamp Temple, it has fallen into decay. It has been being gradually restored since the end of the siege. Now, enough has been done to have some dragons live there"

"That is great!" Spyro exclaimed before making a huge yawn.

"I shall delay you no more; but later today I want to hear everything of your tale" Terrador told them seriously. "And also bring your new friend with you. He will also sleep in there for the time being"

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

Incendio burst the door open of the room where he had last seen Doctor Kelly. And there she was, still in the bed where she had been for a whole week. Incendio sighed in relief at seeing her. She was still breathing although somewhat erratically.

He got closer to the bed where she was so he could see her better. She was breathing erratically and her brow was moist with seat. She coughed from time to time. Her cheeks and arms seemed overly thin… proof that she had used her fat reserves to sustain her body. She was very weak.

Immediately after making sure that she was all right, considering the circumstances, Incendio went to the entrance of the room. When a mole passed, he grabbed him by the arm and brought him to his face.

"I need you bring me a tea full of water and a cup of tea" he told the mole.

"But I need to…" the startled mole tried to say.

"NOW!" Incendio roared before he released him.

"Yyy… yes… sss… sir!" replied the clearly afraid mole.

After the small rodent had left, Incendio had returned to where Doctor Kelly lay. He spent of few minutes watching her as he waited for the mole to bring what he had requested. He moved a paw and caress Kelly's hair in his concern.

'_It is so smooth!_' Incendio thought with surprise.

It was very different than apes or moles, whose fur was thick and rough. Kelly's hair even surpassed that of the felines, who had always smooth and clean fur.

It was then that the mole he had roared at earlier brought a container full of water and a small cup used to drink from.

"Thanks" Incendio replied gratefully at the mole as he took his bag where all the flowers were. He opened it and took a few of them before giving the bag to the rodent. "Here… take this to where the other bags are"

The mole took the offered bag and hurried out of the door, fearing that Incendio will roar at him again. But Incendio ignored the rodent as he carefully he plucked all the petals from the flowers and deposited them on tea pot full water.

He then blew a small yet constant fire at the pot, warming its contents and releasing the properties of the petal into the water. He watched as petals started to turn the water a whitish color. The aroma it released had a calming and relaxing effect making him breathe deeply while he appreciated the nice smell.

After he considered it was enough, he stopped using his fire and started to pour the infusion into the cup, careful as to not spill a drop. He then brought the warm tea into Kelly's mouth and slowly poured it. As she felt the warm water touch her lips and mouth, Doctor Kelly started to slowly gulp the water. However, Incendio did not force her; he gave her only a few sips before stopping to allow her to breathe.

He waited a minute or so before giving her the 'Sky Flower' tea. He continued like this until she had emptied the whole cup.

And after that, he sat and began his vigil over her.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

After some hours of sleeping, Spyro, Cynder, Shockwave and Gale were called to the presence of the Guardians. Sparx refused to come, since he was very comfortably sleeping in his new bed. Incendio had refused too, saying that he was not needed to tell the story. Still sleepy, the group entered the newly made pool of visions.

"How extraordinary! It is amazing, unexpected and quite puzzling!" Volteer began his tirade in excitement upon laying his eyes on Gale. "A white dragon has not been seen for countless generations. Deducting from the color of your scales and the pattern of your tail end, I would surmise you are a wind dragon. Is this deduction proven to be true?"

"Whoa!" Gale exclaimed surprised. "He speaks so fast!" he said quite amused.

Volteer turn lifted and eyebrow as he looked at Gale, but before he could respond Terrador took the reins of the conversation.

"Welcome young dragons" Terrador greeted them as they sat near the pool of visions. "You have been called here so as to recount your travels of this past week. We have many questions we would like to ask, but for don't you introduce us your friend first"

"Guardians, this is Gale" Spyro introduced them. "Gale, these are the Guardians, figures of great importance whiting the dragon society. They are Terrador, guardian of Earth; Cyril, Guardian of Ice; and Volteer, Guardian of electricity."

"Those are the common elements, are they not?" Gale asked.

"Yes Gale" Cynder answered. "Fire is also common"

"Then there is also a Fire Guardian?" Gale asked innocently.

Many expressions darkness with sorrow, especially Spyro's.

"There was, young Gale" Terrador said, "but he has passed away not long ago"

"Even though Ignitus was not of royal blood, he surely acted like one" Cyril honored his friend.

"Ignitus was a very integral person and beloved by many, he will be missed" Volteer said.

"It is our hopes that we can choose a new Fire Guardian soon" Terrador finished. "But let's put our sorrow aside; we would very much like to hear the tale of your adventures"

"This is surely to be an incredible, amazing and captivating tale. Young dragons, we are all very curious, inquisitive and quite interested in knowing all about your adventure" Volteer said.

Gale gave a short laugh in amusement when he heard Volteer talk, much to his annoyance.

Spyro began recounting the story. The guardians were very surprised at the mention of the city of Aerie lost in the mountains. And even more so when they heard the population number and they fact that there were only wind dragons.

"It borders on the miraculous, incredible and stupendous! That such a city exists in the very heart of the mountains that had been labeled impassible by hundreds of expeditions that had all deemed failures to cross is amazing, astounding and astonishing! Breathtaking… surprising…staggering; it's hard to believe, difficult to fathom and amazing to comprehend this marvelous, wonderful and magnificent revelation! "

Gale started to laugh suddenly, making the Guardians look at him like if he was crazy.

"He speaks so fast! It's so funny!" Gale exclaimed as he looked at Volteer with wonder and amazement.

"I fail to see in which aspect my speech is amusing" Volteer replied, much confused by Gale's behavior.

"That is quite a tale young dragon" Terrador praised them.

"It is so exciting, exhilarating, enthralling and enchanting, Terrador. And the fact that only a population consisted in its entirety of winds dragons is surprising, staggering, startling…" Volteer went on again and making Gale laugh.

"Yes Volteer, we understand what you are trying to say!" Cyril cut him off, annoyed at all the tirade. "There is no need to use that electric tongue of yours to wiggle everything around so much"

"But is just so…"

"Volteer, please; we understand how you are feeling" Cyril admonished.

"We indeed are" Terrador finally cut the two arguing dragons short. "It is certainly encouraging and fascinating that such a city exists with such a big number of dragons. Yet the fact that only white dragon resided there poses some question. Volteer; do you know something about white dragons?"

"But of course Terrador!" Volteer said as he sat straight, going into story mode. "White dragons tend to control the wind element like a yellow dragon tends to control electricity; although I do not know if these wind dragons come in other color other than white. It would be fascinating to study the natural evolution of…"

"Volteer… do not deviate from the track" Terrador admonished.

"My apologies Terrador. As I was saying, white dragons are the dragons that control the wind element. It was countless generations ago that wind dragons used roam in these lands"

"You mean used to live here?" Spyro asked.

"That is an accurate statement, young Spyro. If records inside the library of Warfang are to be trusted and confided in, they even had a Guardian to represent their element like the other four element"

"So, what happened to them?" Cynder asked. "Did they left or something?"

"In a manner of speaking, young lady" Volteer said. "After Malefor's rise to darkness, his dark reign and the beginnings of the war we know so much about; the Dark Master, or Malefor, considered all wind dragons a threat and an affront to his power. In his quest to total domination and absolute power, he started to hunt them down"

"So Malefor killed all wind dragons that used to live here?" Gale asked, sadness filling her voice and understanding his position in this new and strange world.

"That is correct, young dragon. He killed, slaughtered, massacred and did genocide on all their line until none remained. It was theorized that a few remained in hiding, but there was never enough evidence to prove that statement. It was thought to the lineage of the wind dragons to be extinct for a long time. So much time had passed and yet one of them is standing right before me!"

"That is quite true" Terrador told Volteer. "We will surely make contact once again with these dragons that live in the Kalakean Mountains"

"There is so much knowledge we could exchange with them, Terrador! I would like to be the first to volunteer for such great endeavor, enterprise, quest so that I can learn everything that there is to them" Volteer said quite happily, already imagining the ton of new information he will have.

"I would recommend waiting for a while Guardians" Shockwave put in.

"Would you care to explain your reasoning?" Cyril demanded.

"I think we made quite an impression on the Elders of the city and they have yet to break the news of being a world outside their home. If we came in suddenly… there might be some troubles"

"Hmmm… I think I see your point" Terrador mused. "Very well; we will wait for a while until we decide who to proceed"

"But Terrador… a thing such as these could not hope to stay hidden forever from the populace, especially with a white dragon walking around" Volteer said as he looked at Gale. "His coloration will draw attention and they will demand to know where he came from. And once they learn of this city, they would demand to send a delegation or see it for themselves, especially from all the dragons that have arrived recently"

"What do you mean 'dragons that have arrived recently'?" Spyro asked.

"Several dozens of dragons had arrived to the city this last week" Cyril explained. "They said that they heard the news of the end the siege of Warfang. Many of those said they were told from a certain clan that our friend Shockwave is quite familiarized with" Cyril said mysteriously as he eyes Shockwave with a knowing smile.

The young dragons looked at Shockwave with surprise while he puffed up, feeling proud of being a member of his clan.

"They have also told us that they knew of many more other dragons that remained in hiding, not entirely convinced that the war has ended" Cyril continued. "But as the news continued to spread, more are sure to come"

"That is magnificent news!" Spyro exclaimed.

"Indeed it is" Terrador said. "Dragon kind is not as extinct as we originally thought so. As for the city of Aerie, a delegation will be formed after some time in order to visit this city"

"There is also one other thing, Terrador" Spyro said seriously before taking the transparent crystal. "We found another one"

"Another of the mysterious crystals?"

"Yes. This one is white and the crystal reacted when Gale touched it"

"Would you like to explain?"

Spyro told them how they had found the mysterious crystal… as well as the ancient armor of Aereo. He also explained the importance of Aereo to the city of Aerie.

"Interesting…" Cyril mused. "If they honor him as Spyro claim, then this Aereo fellow must have been someone of importance to them. Maybe even royalty. But I guess he was also a soldier… if the armor is anything to go by"

"Dragons have used armor before" Terrador said.

"They have?" Spyro asked with wonder.

"Oh yes; although it is mostly in the ceremonial aspects for high born dragons; although there was also battle armor" Cyril explained. "Battle armor was scarcely used since most dragons often decided to fight without it. It made them slower while they fought with all that weight and they tried more easily"

"Whoever this Aereo may have been, he held in his possession one of these mysterious crystals" Terrador said. "He may have established himself in the mountains a long time ago; before Warfang was built"

"This posses some very interesting and puzzling questions" Volteer said in his usual manner. "Spyro, I must ask you to lend me your crystal so I can examine it. Such type of crystal has never been seen in our history and I would like to dwell into its mysteries as to find out its purpose. Since Shockwave's and Gale's crystals also are connected to Spyro's, I would also ask them if they could lend me their crystals. Furthermore, if we stubble across any of the remaining four crystals, based on the seven that appeared on Spyro's dream, I would like to take possession them for further study"

The Guardians turned to look at Spyro.

"Your choice Spyro, although I recommend this time to lend the crystal to Volteer" Terrador suggested. "I believe that there is much to this crystal than we originally thought and it would be best if we know what it is"

Spyro perfectly knew that this crystal held something important… very important. He knew it! It strange form and color, the place where they found it, the fact that there are more of the crystals hidden somewhere around the world… and then the dream he had about of the seven crystals.

Spyro knew it was important to know what this crystal was.

Reluctantly, Spyro slowly handed his transparent crystal at Volteer. The electric dragons stretched his paw and beamed when he received the crystal. He then looked as Shockwave and Gale with expecting eyes.

"Nuh-uh!" Gale shook his head in denial.

"No way!" Shockwave exclaimed. "This is a family heirloom and I will not part from it"

"Very well; we will not press you" Terrador assured them.

Volteer face fell a little, but he smiled as he watched the crystal he now held.

"You take care of that crystal Volteer" Terrador warned him. "It's not yours"

"Of course Terrador. I shall make sure that not a starch, crack nor mark befalls on this crystal" the electric dragon said.

"Good" Terrador said before looking at the young dragons. "Go now and enjoy the rest of the day; you surely deserve it. We have a lot to discuss about with the new information that you have told us" Terrador dismissed them.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

The rest of the day was spent exploring the city with Gale. And that was quite an exhausting thing to do,

Gale ran from one place to the other as he literally poked his nose everywhere in his excitement and curiosity. Spyri and Cynder followed behind as the breakneck pace the white dragon had imposed. They kept Gale out of trouble… well, sort of. The white dragon caused trouble everywhere he went. He accidentally trashed a merchant stall, he walked on the rooftops, and he even smelled every cheetah and mole he came across much to the displeasure of the subject being inspected.

"Spyro" a voice called behind the purple dragon.

When Spyro turned, he saw his friend Hunter slowly approaching him.

"Hunter! It is good to see you!" Spyro greeted with a tried smile.

"Likewise my friend" Hunter saluted. "Are you all right? You seem a little bit tried" the cheetah noted.

"It just Gale. He's having us following him and he is quite unstoppable" Cynder explained.

"Gale?" Hunter questions as he tilted his head.

As if on cue, Gale jumped from a rooftop and landed next to Hunter. Giving credit to the cheetah, he did not jumped in surprise at the sudden appearance of the dragon. However, he was surprised when Gale started to sniff him all over.

"Let me guess… Gale?" Hunter offered as he looked at Spyro.

"Yep! Gale!" Spyro called for the white dragon. "I want you to meet a fried"

"Who?" gale head snapped when he heard the word friend.

"Gale, this is Hunter. Hunter, this is Gale" Spyro introduced them both.

"Oh… Hehe!" Gale gave a slight chuckle as he saw who this new friend he was being introduced was.

"A pleasure to meet you Gale" Hunter said.

"Likewise" gale answered before something else caught his attention and ran off to see what it was.

"Now I see why you seem so tried" Hunter pointed out as they started walking again after Gale.

"He is tireless!" Spyro said with a chuckle.

"So… what brings you here Hunter?" Cynder asked.

"I wanted to speak with you" Hunter replied. "First, the flowers you brought are already been used and Meadow told me that it seems that they are doing their work properly. The human seem to be recovering"

"Thank the ancestors!" Spyro explained feeling relieved when he heard the news. "That is good news!"

"Indeed it is my friend. And there is a second thing I wanted to tell you" he said as he stopped.

"What is it?" Cynder asked as she turned to face him.

"This concerns Spyro and Sparx" Hunter replied.

"What is Hunter? What is wrong?" Spyro asked, suddenly feeling concerned.

"Well…" the cheetah sighed. "It is something I heard about when I asked a friend"

"Hunter… you are starting to worry me" Spyro said.

"Spyro… I have heard a rumor of a large group of dragonflies"

"WHAT?" Spyro yelled at his friend as he heard it.

'_Could it be…?'_ Spyro thoughts when into hyper mode as his hopes lifted up.

"Where? When? How many?" he assaulted Hunter with questions.

"Calm down, Spyro!" Hunter said as he raised his hand as if to protect himself. "I heard a story from a friend of large group of dragonflies that arrived at a fishing village quite a bit to the east almost three years ago. My friend was not there present and was told from someone of the village. My friend was told neither the number nor the names of these dragonflies; but what he was told was that a fisherman that lived there took them someplace"

"Why haven't I heard of this before?" Spyro asked somewhat angry.

"The village where it happened is small, out of the way and not important, not a lot of messages go to and from it" Hunter explained.

"What about the fisherman? Where did he take them?" Spyro asked.

"I'm afraid that I do not know. The fisherman was already planning on leaving the village and after he left, he did not returned. We know not of his whereabouts"

Spyro's mood fell like a stone. Here he was hoping that he could finally find his parent, only for that opportunity slip away in a dead end.

"Spyro!" Cynder said quite happy. "Your parent may yet be alive!"

"You are right!" They may be someplace safe!" he said; hope once again swelling within him.

Spyro felt amazed by how Cynder managed to change his mood form a negative one to a positive one. Then Spyro turned to look at Hunter.

"Thank you my friend… for this" Spyro said.

"My only regret is that I did not give you more Spyro" Hunter replied.

"You did more than enough. You gave me hope"

"You are welcome Spyro; anytime you need me, I'm available" Hunter offered.

"Thank you" Spyro said in a low voice.

"You are welcome. Now, I suggest you hurry after your friend since I see him making trouble up ahead" Hunter said.

Spyro and Cynder heads snapped back upright and searched for the white dragon. He had toppled a few pots, spilling its contents over the street and trashing some merchant products. He was currently pinning a mole against the wall as he sniffed him out. Spyro and Cynder ran towards him, yelling at him to let the poor mole go.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

The new day came and Doctor Kelly recovered her consciousness. The bed she was very comfortable. She refused to let her brain completely wake up and tried to go once again into a peaceful slumber. It felt as if she had woken in a chilly new day in a warm bed. However, hunger pangs forced her to wake up.

She slowly opened her eyes, but closed it again as the strong light hurt her eyes. Being more careful, she fluttered her eyes open allowing the light to slowly filter through her eyelids as she attempted to focus.

When she could discern things clearly once again, she looked around the strange room she was in.

'_That is odd'_ she thought _'I do not remember sleeping in this room. As a matter of fact, I don't remember what I was doing when I passed out'_

She tried to wake up, but sudden dizziness and a sense of weakness forced her to lie down again. She moved her hand and placed it in her forehead as the feeling passed. However, the movement caused her a great deal of effort due to her being weak.

After the dizziness effects had passed, she once tried to sit up. She managed to sit up straight with a great deal of effort this time. The feeling came again, but not as overwhelming as last time.

A soft snoring caught her attention. She turned to look at the direction of the sound and found an orange dragon sleeping in a very uncomfortable position.

'_Wait… but that's Incendio!'_ Kelly recognized the dragon.

He was gently snoring in his sleep. His mouth was slightly ajar and deep breaths were heard as he took and released them. His head was resting against atop the nightstand, somehow managing to remain in place while the rest of the body lay sprawled across the floor. Doctor Kelly knew one thing… he would wake up with a mighty neck ache from sleeping in that position.

'_What is he doing here?'_ she thought.

The last time she had seen him, he was in a very deep depression. She had tended to him while he was passing through that difficult time. She had always found some time to be with him while she looked into the sickness that had plagued the expedition.

That's when it hit her.

'_Oh right! The disease! I was trying to find a cure. But I did not found one; then that means…'_ she trailed off in her minds as she knew what had happened. _'Just how long was I out?'_

She had gotten the sickness that had plagued the expedition. She must have been at least several days unconscious due to the high fever. Her body had shut down in order to save strength and fight off the virus.

Still, she had not finished finding a cure to combat more effectively this new sickness. Perhaps the body took care of it on its own? Unlikely. She had seen many of her companions in their sickened state and she knew that it was a very dangerous disease. It would have been very difficult to come out of it without some help. And if she got sick before she could discern a cure, then who did it?

'_Perhaps the dragons came up with something'_ she thought.

A low creak took her out from her own depths of her mind and brought her back to reality. A mole had opened the door and had come in. She recognized the small rodent as Ailina; a nurse that worked here with her in the hospital. She carried a small tray with several fruits.

Upon noticing her awake and sitting up, the small female rodent stopped.

"Oh… I'm sorry!" Ailina apologized. "I was not aware you were awake"

"No problem" Kelly dismissed it. "How long was I out?" was the first thing she asked.

"Like ten days. More or less" she told Kelly.

Kelly's eyes bulged wide open. No wonder she was feeling weak; she had not eaten anything for days! Then, her eyes fell on the food and her stomached growled its need for solid food.

"Is… is that food for me?" Kelly asked whishing that it was.

Ailina looked at the food she carried before giving a small chuckle.

"I guess it is now" she told Kelly as the small rodent brought the tray to the bed. "It was originally for Incendio. He has not gone to eat since he arrived"

"Arrived? What do you mean 'arrived'?" Kelly asked as she took a small bit of food.

Being a doctor, Kelly knew what happened when you ate too much and too fast after a prolonged period of being starved.

"Well, how to say this" the rodent mused as he began her explanation. "When humans started dying because of this disease, the dragons decided to get a flower that it is said that poses great healing properties. The place where it located is dangerous and not many get out of there alive. Incendio went with the group to get the flowers and he arrived yesterday morning" Ailina explained.

"What?" Kelly said confused. "Last time I saw Incendio, he was curled up in his bed and not getting out of it for anything in the world"

"Well, he did get up the afternoon prior to the mission" Ailina explained.

"That crazy dragon! What was he thinking?" Kelly examined. "He should not have gone in some crazy adventure… especially after his depression took out of his body"

"I don't know why he went" Ailina told her. "I only know that he wanted to go desperately"

"Crazy dragon" Kelly sighed. "I always have trouble with him. So, why is he here sleeping in my room?"

"As I heard it, the group that collected the flowers flew straight through the night to get here as soon as they could" Ailina explained. "When Incendio arrived, he came straight here and has not left this room for anything; not even food. I think he has been keeping watch over you. Anyway, he remained awake for the rest of the day after he arrived… and half the night. It's no wonder that exhaustion finally took him. I knew he was starving and I also know that he would not leave you, so I brought him some food"

Kelly started at her rodent friend in disbelief. The story seemed to be a little bit farfetched is someone asked her. Why would Incendio go over all that trouble? Still, she saw no lie in her friend's eyes.

Before anything else could be said or done, Ailina stretched took a step backward.

"I must be going" Ailina excused herself. "I still have to check on a lot of patients" Doctor Kelly nodded as she walked toward the exit, but before Ailina went through, she turned back. "Oh… and It's good to see you are awake"

Then Ailina left.

She was left with sleeping Incendio, who remained completely ignorant of all the conversation. Kelly looked at the still sleeping dragon, not knowing what to believe.

'_Did he really do all that?'_ she wondered. '_Did he really keep a long vigil over me? But why?"_

Sure, she had helped him a lot more than any other dragon, but it did not explain why he did all those things for her. All of the patients she tended were very grateful to her for helping them or in some cases, saving their lives. They did give her a thanks or two and sometimes a gift. She always told them it was not necessary because she was doing her job. Still, the praising and thanks were not beyond that.

Or was there something else that made the dragon do such things?

As she pondered the enigma, Incendio slowly started to mouth some words in his sleep. Kelly remained there looking at the dragon, chuckling at the mumbling the dragon did while in his sleep. However, amidst all the mumblings and grunt, Doctor Kelly discerned one clear word that came unexpectedly.

"Kelly…" Incendio murmured in his sleep.

Doctor Kelly froze in surprise as the dragon said her name. Had she heard right? Or maybe she was still half asleep and imagining things?

"Kelly…" the word came out of Incendio once again.

Kelly looked at the dragon with surprise. She could not help but wonder at what was going thought the dragons mind as he dreamt. That he must be dreaming with her… well, she knew not what to think of it. Incendio said a few more times her name until he finally went quiet.

Doctor Kelly thought of what Incendio did, both just right now, and in this past week. But why?

The sudden loud rumble of her stomach and Incendio snort in response at the noise brought her to a small giggle.

Kelly took a fruit and gave a small bite to quench her hunger. Kelly patted the dragon's nose lightly in appreciation for his concern for her. As her hand touched him, the dragon emitted a small rumble in contentment. Giving a small chuckle, Kelly gave another small pat, which made the dragon purr once again before she concentrated on her food and started to eat.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

**Author's notes:**

There you have it! The group is left Aerie with a new member, Gale is having a blast, they returned to Warfang, Gale is having a blast, a little bit of history was revealed, Gale is having a blast... and Volteer along with him, Spyro received information that his parent may be alive, Gale is having a blast, AND the humans seems to be getting cured.

Did I mention that Gale is having a blast? Oh well…

It was so much fun writing gale's behavior, how much he wanted to see everything new around him. And to think that there is much more yet to see!

Do not forget to review and comment!


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's notes:**

Not much to say. This and the next chapter and more comical and relief chapters… meaning, they do not have any action or adventure. Still, there are some parts that will play an important part on the story.

Anyway, enjoy.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

**The Legend of Spyro: Origins_Chapter 28**

Spyro had woken up after a long sleep. He had fallen to slumber even before the sun set thanks to Gale's exploration of the city and because he had not yet truly recovered from the long and tiring journey. He stretched like a feline would ad he gave a huge yawn, showing his pointy teeth.

He had slept in the still under reconstruction temple. Terrador had said it was used before the one in the swamp. Then, the temple was moved… as well as the Guardians.

His room was very much like the one he used to sleep back in the old temple. The room was spacious, but it held notching except some straw under a blanket that served as a bed. The guardians had promised him that they would get a real mattress for the next day. Spyro did not mind the humble bed, having been raised by a humble family of dragonflies. Still, it would be nice to add some more things to make his room look more like a bedroom. Perhaps a bookshelf to put some books and scrolls? A desk would offer him a place where he could write and read properly. A chest would be nice too since it offered a place where he could store his possessions; not that he had any at the moment.

Anyway, that was a long way off yet.

He left his room to start this new day. He arrived at the large entrance where the other sections of the dormitories extended. There was also a stair leading up to a second floor one leading down. A fountain stood in the center, which produced a calm and natural music of moving water.

Spyro went past a huge double doorway, enough for two dragons to pass quite comfortable, and into the pool of vision. Spyro walked toward the pool and saw over the edge stared at the almost mirror like water. He felt nostalgia as he saw his own reflection; since it made him remember his time in the temple. He also remembered how Ignitus used to spend hours looking at the pool, trying to catch a glimpse of some information that could help him in his quest.

He missed Ignitus, he missed being in the old temple, he missed his parents, he missed his old life. But some good things also had come along way… that being Cynder. He had also acquired new friend. He would not have those if he had stayed in the swamp. Still, he still ached over the loss of those he cared about: namely Ignitus and his parents.

He then went to the training area. It was a large open area without a roof. He stepped into the yet cold sands that consisted in the fighting arena. It was spacious so several dragon could train a bunch of younglings in different areas without disturbing the other group. Around the training area was some space where visitors could come and see the training.

He continued his exploration of the temple, but most of it had extreme signs of decay. Those sections were cut off and reparations were being made. It would be a while to see the temple completely renewed.

Spyro knew that the temple was huge, but only a fraction of it was habitable. The other things he could access apart from those that visited were a few other rooms where the rest of the occupants were sleeping, that being Gale, Shockwave the Guardians and Cynder.

When he returned back to the pool of vision, he found the guardians sitting around the mirror like water.

"Spyro, my boy" Cyril greeted him. "How are you in this fine morning?"

"I am fine" as he nodded at the Guardians in greeting.

"Exploring the temple, are we?" Cyril asked with a knowing smile.

"I am" Spyro told them. "It brings back memories of the time I spent at the Swamp Temple"

The Guardians gave a sad smile as they looked at Spyro.

"We know what you are talking about" Terrador said wisely. "We also see memories from our time at the Swamp Temple when we sit here"

"We all remember such times, Terrador" Volteer said. "Very good times they were"

They remained silent for a few moments, each of them in their own thought.

"So… what now" Spyro asked.

"Now that many dragons have returned to the city, we are seeking reinstate the Council" Terrador explained.

"A council? You mean they will rule instead of you?" Spyro asked, surprised at this new turn of events.

"Yes young dragon. The Council of Elders is the one responsible for the day to day running of the city" Terrador explained.

"So you the Guardians are not the leaders of the dragons?" Spyro asked.

"More or less" Volteer explained. "In theory, the Guardians do not have authority above the Council in what respect to the city. But given the wide range of responsibilities they carry, the high esteem and reputation they have amongst the dragon population, they can assume command over a city. However, such practice is very rarely used and only in the absence of the Council or in extreme cases, do the Guardians rule over the city"

"But if the Guardians have that amount of power, then why a council?" Spyro asked.

"The needs of the citizens must be heard, even a commoner would know that" Cyril explained. "Someone who lives in the city, someone who knows those who live in said city, someone who experiences what problems face the city would be better capable of doing the job of ruling. It would be much better than someone who lives far off on who knows where and do not have experienced the cities need first handed, not to mention the chaos it would entail the long range courier service to carry out the orders"

"Besides, Guardianship encompasses many responsibilities" Volteer continued. "They range from being ambassadors to other cities, to moderators, diplomats, negotiators, warriors, generals, leaders, peacekeepers, teachers and many other things. With so many responsibilities, the Guardians do not exactly have the time to run a city, let alone many. That is why each dragon city has their own Council made by dragons that actually live in the city"

"Still, Guardians can participate in the Council if the wish to do so" Terrador continued. "What they said carries heavy weight. In few words, the guardians could be considered the leaders of dragon kind, but not the city"

Spyro thought about it for a few moments and slowly nodded his head in understanding. They spent a few moments again in silence before they were interrupted by the sound of claws hitting the floor. As they turned to look, they saw Gale entered the pool of visions, giving a huge yawn as he came.

"Morning" he said, still sleepily.

"Good morning, young dragon" Cyril welcomed him. "I trust that your accommodations were to your liking?"

"It could use some more personal touch" Gale said, making the guardians chuckle.

"Indeed, young dragon" Terrador agreed. "So… what do you think of the city?"

"It is fantastic!" Gale exclaimed. "It is so big and there is o much to see. There are also many strange creatures I have never seen before"

"Warfang is a big and bustling city, young Gale" Cyril explained. "It is a center of education, art and commerce. It bounds to have many people come from distant land"

"Wow…!" Gale examined.

"Speaking of education, I would like to see Gale demonstrate his use in the wind element" Volteer suggested.

"That is a good idea" Terrador said before looking at Gale. "What do you say? Could you show us something?"

Spyro eyed Gale. The white dragon had dropped his cheerful expression and had been replaced with that one of sadness.

"I… I can't" Gale stammered.

"And why not?" Cyril asked.

"I… I cannot control the wind" Gale confessed.

"You cannot?" Volteer asked quite surprised. "But I thought that you were a wind dragon"

"I am a wind dragon! It just that I cannot use my elemental power" Gale sighed in sadness.

"Oh…!" Cyril examined as what Gale was trying to say dawned on him.

A few moments were spent in silence as the group looked at Gale. Spyro felt sorry for his friend, it knew the fact hurt him. He wished he could help him.

"Do not worry Gale… it will come" Spyro assured him as he patted his friend on the shoulder.

"The fact that dragons cannot control his element is extremely rare" Volteer said.

"Master Volteer, do you think Gale will be able to use his element?" Spyro asked.

"It is very probable" the Electric Guardian answered. "A dragonet usually starts using his element control from the age of seven to ten, although some dragons tend to have problems in awakening their elemental control. However, we have record of dragons awakening their element at a much later age. I remember I read of one who breathe fire for the first time at the age of thirty two"

"There… you see Gale" Spyro gave a grin at Gale; "It will turn out all right"

Gale immediately brightened up and was bouncing with excitement.

"I can't wait to use my wind for the first time! Is there something to help me awaken my powers sooner?" Gale asked.

"There are" Volteer said. "It mostly consist in meditation as well as making certain exercises, but having a fit body is said that also helps"

"Could you help me awaken my elemental control?" Gale asked unexpectedly.

The sudden question caught the Guardians off guard. They looked at each other as they conferred.

"Should we?" Cyril asked.

"We are pressed with everything that must be done" Terrador pointed out.

"But it is quite simple really" Volteer said. "And besides, we could do something else apart from what we have been doing so far"

"But we are not even his element!" Cyril pointed out.

"Of course, he will require tutelage in the art of controlling his element" Volteer said. "I am afraid that we cannot help him in his area due to not having a Wind Master. But at least we could help him in the part of awakening his elemental control and also the training in the art of combat. It should be quite simple doing those things"

"I agree" Terrador said. "We could teach him… after all, isn't that an important purpose of a Guardian? Teach?"

"You are absolutely right Terrador" Cyril said. "It is our duty to ensure the well being of the next generation by teaching them"

"Then we agree" Terrador say. "We will help him awaken his power, but once he does, I'm afraid he will be on his own as to learn how to control it" Then the Earth Guardian turned to Gale. "Very well young Gale. We will help you"

"Great!" Gale exclaimed in triumph. "I can't wait to begin"

Spyro suppressed a smile when he heard Gale's statement. If he only knew.

If Spyro knew anything about training with the Guardians, he knew the training they gave was anything but easy. He remembers that he spent hours training under their watchful eyes each day while he was at the Swamp Temple. The training sessions usually ended with Spyro on the floor and hardly being able to move because of all of his muscles ached… and having the dozens of bruises he got didn't not help either.

"Well... I guess I'll just be… around" Spyro said as he tried to retreat in case the guardians thought of extending the training to him also.

Those days were long and full of suffering. He was glad it was over and in no hurry to go over it again.

"Oh… and Spyro…" Terrador called him. "Now that Gale brought the subject of training, I would like you and Cynder to continue your training"

'_Talking about suffering'_ Spyro thought grimly as he stopped mid-step.

"We are going to put you and Cynder in advanced training" Terrador told him.

"Advanced training?" Spyro asked with slight confusion.

"We are going to teach you advanced elemental control" Terrador said with a faint smile as he eyed him with his remaining eye.

"All right!" Gale exclaimed. "We will be partners!"

Spyro sighed in defeat. There was no way out of this now.

"When do you want to start, young dragon?" Terrador asked Gale.

"Right now!" Gale said with a smile.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

Incendio slowly started to regain consciousness and upon noticing this fact, he grumbled.

"Argh! I fell asleep" he growled.

He had been keeping a vigil over Doctor Kelly for a long time. Although he felt tired and his eyes were closing every few moments, he managed to remain awake for hours. In the end, he his exhausted body won the battle and he did not remember when he fell asleep.

He tried to lift his head, but an awful discomfort was felt in his neck. He opened his eyes and saw that he had rested his head atop the night stand while he slept.

"No wonder my neck aches. Must have slept in a wrong position" he grumbled as he started to slowly massage some section of his neck with he managed to reach with his paw.

He then turned to look at the bed where Doctor Kelly lay.

Only thing was… she was gone.

It took less than a moment before he jumped from where he stood.

"What?" he half roared in his surprise. He got next to the bed and started to shift and shake the bed coverings, as if somehow that action will make her magically appear or reveal her hiding from beneath the coverings.

"No! Where is she?" he asked to himself desperately.

Had she died from the illness? Had he been too late to save her? Had the medicine not worked? Had someone taken her body away while he slept?

His throat started to choke him and panic started to settle in.

"Kelly!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as he went to the door entrance and nearly smashed it open.

Many pair of eyes turned to look at the sudden disturbance. Incendio snapped his head to one side of the hallway and to the next several times. Without thinking, he grabbed an unfortunate mole that happened to be in front of him.

"Where is she?" he asked as he started to desperately shake the poor mole. "Where is she?"

The mole could not respond due to him being shaken. Thankfully, a nearby dragon healer came running to aid the rodent.

"Calm down! Let him go!" he commanded Incendio. After the fire dragon released the mole he continued. "Who are you looking for?"

"The human that was in this room" he said, slowly calming himself after his outburst.

"Your mean Doctor Kelly?" he asked with hint of surprise. As Incendio nodded, he continued. "She left a couple of hours ago saying she must do something"

'_So she was still alive. Thank the ancestors'_ he thought as he sighed in relief. Then he looked around and saw many eyes till looking upon him. Many of them were human. _'So the flower actually worked! That is good!'_

Then looked at the mole he had shaken. He dipped his head nearly to the floor and muttered an apology. Thankfully, the nurse forgave him for his outburst. After than he hurried out of the hospital and started to look for Kelly.

Incendio was unaware that a pair of human eyes had watched his outburst.

Incendio ran all along the way, hoping to find her; however, he did not have the gripping fear that made him do rash actions.

He eventually found her in the mess hall amidst many humans. After their long fasting period, it was no wonder they were desperate for food. Strangely, she was serving food to all the other humans. He tilted his head quizzically when he saw the small amount of food she was serving; much to the displeasure of the starving humans.

'_She must have her reasons'_ he thought.

Taking a deep breath, he strode forward toward her.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

"Spyro!" Cyril called for him one day.

"Yes Cyril, what is it?"

"The humans are having a ceremony for their deceased from their latest illness of theirs later today. Whatever strange and pointless customs they may have, we Guardians have thought that it may be good for relation if we attend" Cyril said somewhat annoyed that he was forced to attend.

"So you want me to go?" Spyro deuced.

"You along with along with those who helped in ending this calamity" Cyril said.

"Okay. I will attend" Spyro promised.

That afternoon, Spyro found himself, along with Cynder, Shockwave, Gale and Incendio, in the ceremony the human had prepared. The Guardians were also present in a show of respect, along with Hunter, Meadow and several other dragons, cheetahs and moles. Everyone that wanted to pay some respect.

As for the humans… all of them were present with a few exceptions. They all tried to keep a normal expression, but Spyro could see in many of them the sadness of losing a friend.

Maria Espinoza stepped into a hastily made podium to she could overlook at the crowd. She, like everyone else, was trying to hold back the tears that were begging to be set free. But she was the leader and she must show a strong face.

"Today we gather here to show or respect to those that have gone. Today we gather here to honor those that have gone. Today… we gather here to say our final farewell to those that have gone" she said in a strong voice. "This illness that plagued us recently claimed the many lives. Three hundred and seventeen lives. Each one of them was a friend amongst us"

At the mention of friend, some of the humans could hold no longer and tears started to fall from their eyes.

"I show sincere condolences to those who were close to those we have lost. I know words stay short from what each of you must be feeling, but we all knew that this endeavor could be a one way trip. We knew that there was a chance we would never return home and we all took that risk. We all took that risk in the hopes that this endeavor could yield something to the benefit of humanity. The only thing we can do now to honor those who have felled in this journey, is to make sure we find it"

Some humans here and there nodded at the words that were just being spoken, their mood lifting a little bit. Maria continued saying something, but Spyro did not really paid attention. She looked at all the casket in which the bodies were.

"So many" he said out loud.

"It is not your fault" Parker said as he suddenly appeared next to him.

Spyro didn't want to ask it, but he had to know.

"Who… who did you lost?" he asked hesitantly. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to"

"I lost Alexander and Mike Steel" Parker said somberly.

"I'm sorry" Spyro said as he lowered his head.

"You did not cause this" Parker said.

"But I could have ended it sooner" Spyro said. "Had I been faster…"

"I just know that you must have done everything in you power to save us" Parker interrupted him, ending whatever thing Spyro was going to say.

Spyro noticed that the ceremony had ended and humans were lifting some casket and taking them someplace.

"Where are they taking them?" Spyro asked.

"To their final resting ground" Parker answered as he walked into a casket that contained a body.

Spyro saw that several other humans he knew from their mission to Shockwave clan were helping lift the casket. Then, they started marching. Spyro followed along with the rest of the group.

Their made their way outside Warfang, where humans were digging holes in the ground and placing the bodies of the deceased in the wrapped in white sheet or in the wooden casket next to the holes. Other humans were stacking several pyres of wood, where thy placed body lay atop.

Nightfall was starting to arrive when the frit pyre was lit. The huge flame licked the body of the deceased, consuming its flesh until it turned into ash. Other humans placed the body of their friend in the deep hole they had excavated and started to bury them.

There was also some sort of sign atop the tomb. There most common of it was a cross, followed by a six point star. There was a few with a shape of half a moon and other with a simple tombstone.

Spyro noticed some humans going to their knees and, with their hands clasped together, started to mumble under their breath. He noticed others kneeling on some sort of carpet and bending until their head toughed the floor. He also noticed the military saluting those who had died.

"Unusual" Terrador said as he appeared next to him.

"How so?" Spyro asked.

"Only fire dragons, amongst all the species, use the practice of burning their bodies when they pass away. The rest of us prefer to be buried" the Earth Guardian said.

Spyro turned to look at the hypnotizing flames from the funeral pyre as the wood slowly cracked and the smoke drifted away.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

In the following days, Gale found himself training under the Guardians. He, along with Spyro and Cynder, trained in the arena of the still under restoration temple. Spyro and Cynder did combat training as they practiced their elements, combat moves and teamwork against the dummies. Gale found immense amusement at seeing the dummies move and fight as if they were real. He even was more amused when Spyro and Cynder made them burst in showers of straw and wood.

Spyro and Cynder were sometimes pit against one another in a wrestling match. Sometimes he won and sometimes she won. Gale saw in their faces that they both liked to be pit against one another in a friendly fight. By afternoon, their training was usually over and they were given free time.

Gale, on the other hand, was not allowed to have free time. He started with a ruthless physical training to enhance his stamina that left him with all his muscles aching. The first day he had trouble getting back to his room as his overused muscles ached. Sometimes he wanted to sleep just right where he finished his training.

After he finished whatever the Guardians had deemed him to do for the morning, he passed into a series exercises that supposedly would allow him to awaken his powers. Some of them were moving in slow and rhythmic motions for many hours. These were a relief for him, since it allowed him to rest from all the tiring work. Other times, it was meditation where he was not allowed to move. He even once had to go and release his wastes, but he was told to stay put. Other times, he was put to do some strange exercises that Gale failed to see the point of it.

However, it was only a matter of time to advance to training.

"Well young Gale, now I believe it is time for you to show us your combat abilities" Terrador said. "You will be paired with Cynder in a wrestling match"

"What?" Gale jumped in fright. "You mean fight now? Aren't you going to teach me first?"

"I have to have to see how much you know in order to see where to begin" Terrador said. "Also, there is no better way to lean than in true fight"

"Uh… okay" Gale said in a subdued tone as he walked into the arena.

Cynder was already there. She was standing in the middle of a circle drawn into the sand. Terrador and Spyro looked attentively at the match. Since the Guardians were too busy with the city's need, only one of them was sent to teach them. Now, it was Terrador's turn to oversee their training.

"Your objective, Gale" Terrador started to explain, "is either force her out of the designated area; or to subdue her. Pin her down and force her to surrender when you have a position that gives you the advantage. Remember, neither elements nor biting is allowed. The rest is valid. You may start"

Gale looked with wide eyes at Cynder, who sat in front to him with an evil grin. Gale gave a slight tremble as he started to remember the way Gust used to pick on him. Worse, he started to imagine what was going to happen.

"Uh… Master Terrador" Gale turned to look at him. "Shouldn't we…"

He was cut short as Cynder suddenly talked him. Poor Gale never saw it coming since he was looking at Terrador. The force of the blow made him tumble backward and fall on his back. Cynder immediately took the chance and pinned Gale to the ground.

"Rule number one: never turn away from your opponent" Cynder said with a serious tone at the wide eyed white dragon.

"Cynder is quite right, young Gale" Terrador said. "Never turn away from your opponent in a fight. This will leave you open and vulnerable for an attack. Had this been more than just a training exercise, you would have been killed most likely by an attack at the throat by your opponent's teeth"

Cynder gave a toothy smile to show her pointy teeth. Gale looked at Cynder and made and audible gulp as the lesson sank deep.

"Again!" Terrador told them.

Cynder left Gale stand up as she moved away to start again. Cynder crouched and stood in position. Gale too crouched and stood in position, although somewhat reluctantly.

"Begin!" Terrador said out loud.

Instead of rushing like Gale had suspected, Cynder stood there, unmoving wit that evil grin. She hardly blinked an eye… and that made Gale nervous. Gale started to breathe faster, waiting nervously for the attack that was not coming.

Gale jumped in fright when Cynder started to move. Instead of moving toward him, she started to walk to one side. Gale compensated so that he could face her. She moved in a slow circle around Gale, her eyes never leaving him. Her calculating eyes were waiting for an opportunity to strike. Gale saw those eyes and he knew that Cynder was the predator and he was the prey… not a really encouraging thought.

Cynder continued to circle Gale in a slow walking. Gale always faced her, but the waiting was driving Gale insane! He was panting not in exhaustion, but in fright.

Suddenly, there was loud boom on to his side. Gale turned to the direction in surprise and saw Spyro had destroyed a small dummy. Straw flew everywhere as the explosion resounded across the area. He also saw Terrador; but contrary to looking at the source of disturbance, he looked attentively at the match that was happening.

That was when Gale realized his mistake. He tried to turn his attention back to Cynder, but he was already too late.

He felt the air in his lungs as Cynder head butted him in the chest. He lost his footing and fell to the side, where Cynder once again pinned him.

"Once again Gale, you failed to put face your opponent" Terrador said as he shook his head. "You gave Cynder the opening she needed to attack you without her coming to harm. Do not get distracted from the situation at hand!"

Cynder stepped away from Gale and he stood up.

"But Master Terrador, what if someone was creeping up to me in a battle?" Gale could not help but ask.

"We are not in a battle" Terrador said.

"What if we were?" Gale asked. "What if indeed another opponent was coming to strike from behind?"

Terrador though the answer for a few moments before answering.

"Your questions are valid. A disturbance like the one I made Spyro do was to teach you several things" Terrador said. "First, know the situation at hand. If you know that it is a one on one battle, there is no need to look for a different foe. Second, know your surroundings. During a confrontation, there will be many things happening around you; but if you look at your surroundings and learn what is happening, you will be able to ignore discretions that you knew will happen"

"I'm not sure I understand"

"Let's take a full battle for example. If you know behind you stand your allies, then when you hear footsteps coming from the rear, you know that it is not a foe, but rather your allies. If you are surrounded and you know it, then the sound of footsteps coming toward you from behind will most likely be an enemy, and thus you can turn to face the threat. Know who and what is around you at all time"

"So I must understand what is happening around me? Study my surroundings?"

"Precisely! For example, Cynder knew that Spyro do something distract you. She knew before hand something was going to happen. She did not expect a loud noise, but she knew something would happen"

"So this was a test?" Gale asked. "Cynder knew?"

"Yes young Gale" Terrador said with a smile. "She knew because we told her that we were going to do something. Notice the difference between your reaction and your own"

Gale thought for a few moments about his reaction. He nodded slowly as he understood.

"And last, but not least" Terrador said, "keep your head cool at all times. You were very nervous back there. Do not let fear or nervousness control you since it will only make you an easier target. Always remember these lessons: do not turn away from your opponent, know the situation at hand, know your surroundings and keep your head cool"

Gale looked at the ground and revised in his head the very important lessons he had just learned.

"You may leave now" Terrador said. "Gale, be sure to get some rest because tomorrow, we are going to start combat training"

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

Gale, Spyro and Cynder got out of the temple to enjoy the rest of the afternoon. They walked in the streets of Warfang, looking at the working citizens as they lived their lives in the city. They also watched as some of the buildings that were damaged during the siege were still being repaired and rebuilt.

Warfang was regaining its former glory as the city was repaired and more dragons started to arrive from hiding.

Gale, with his insatiable curiosity, went this way and that looking at everything. Of course, he did not really have free time before with the training. Now, he was making use of his free time in exploring the city. He went this way and that, looking and poking his snout in everything. He looked with avid curiosity at the products the dragons and moles offered in the marketplace, he gazed at the tall and imposing building in the city with an open mouth and he smelled at the flowers in the park only to sneeze a second later.

In few words, he was having a great time.

Those who had been in the city when it had suffered the attack gave a slight bow in respect as both heroes walked past… much to their embarrassment. Gale remained ignorant to this however; he was too immersed in his exploration.

Many dragons did a double look in Gale's direction. With his white scales, he was as much as a strange dragon to the residents of Warfang as a purple dragon was.

But not all dragons were as polite. Many of the newly arrived dragons looked at Spyro with wonder, to Gale with surprise and Cynder with anger. They did not take any action besides looking the other way or giving and ugly look her way. They must have known that she lived in the city and of her actions to defeat evil. They tolerated her but they did not like it.

The group decided to go to the human section of the city to see how they had been recovering after their illness. Gale, as curious as ever, was happy with any opportunity to learn new things, so he decided to go as well.

"Hey down there!" someone called from above as they were walking down the street.

Spyro, who was walking next to Cynder since Gale had ran ahead, looked up and saw Shockwave lying down in a roof of a building with one of his paw dangling down. He had some sleepy expression on his face and his body posture showed that he had been comfortable up there for quite a while.

"Shockwave, what are you doing up there?" Cynder asked in surprise at the relaxing dragon.

"Nothing" the electric dragon answered with a yawn. "I decided to take a small nap on a sunny spot where I could see people move about. So have you finished your training already?"

Got bored of doing nothing and decided to take a nap on a sunny spot as I watched people move below.

"Yeah! We have free time now. How about you?" Spyro answered.

"I have had free time since I got here" Shockwave answered as he rolled on his back and stretched his paws to the sky as he kept looking at his friend below. "I have nothing to do around here. So… where are you going?"

"We are going to see how the human are faring. Want to come?" Spyro asked.

"Sure. Haven't seen them for a while" Shockwave replied as he turned upright. To get down, he jumped from the roof and glided down until he touched down next to Cynder. "Let's go!

"I haven't seen you guys for a while" Shockwave said somewhat accusingly. "Nor Incendio. Have you guys seen Incendio lately?" Shockwave asked.

"Sometimes" Cynder replied. "He has dropped his duties he held during the siege. He comes from time to time to the temple in order to help the Guardians with something, but I do not know what he is doing the rest of the time"

They continued walking toward the human section of the city, occasionally yelling at Gale not to go too far away. It took them some time, but they eventually got there.

"Get moving you MAGGOTS!" someone shouted.

Spyro and group stopped at an intersecting street and were surprised as they saw a long procession of humans trotting though the streets. Unlike their usual attire which was either military uniform or white robes for doctor or scientist, with a few exceptions, they wore really short upper and lower coverings.

"What are they doing?" Shockwave asked as he eyes the passing humans.

Then, the dark skinned Sergeant Jackson appeared.

"Come on! My grandma runs faster than you!" he admonished everyone with his hard voice. One human fell and Jackson was beside him in an instant "Mendoza! I did not order you to fall! Now get back in line and continue running"

"Sarge…" Mendoza panted as he tried to catch his breath.

"Private; I don't care if you are out of breath from this little run. I want you to get up and finish the morning run!" Jackson shouted in his face.

"Morning run? But it is afternoon already!" Spyro said out loud confused by that statement.

"Sir… we have been running… since dawn. We need a break" Mendoza complained as he tried to catch his breath.

"Quit your whining! If you can't handle this little morning run then you do not deserve to be in the Marine Corps! So are you going to finish like a true marine or are you giving up?"

"Yes… yes Sarge" he said in a low voice as he slowly stood up. "I'm good to go"

"That is what I like to hear" Jackson said quite please but with his still hard and angry voice. "Now you get back in line and finish the run and I want you to do it with a smile on your face!"

"Yes sir!" Mendoza said as he continued to run. Forcing a smile.

"Romeo! Stop flirting with that girl and continue your run, God damn it!" Jackson found another prey to unleash his fury on.

Spyro and group looked as the human continued trotting past. Spyro saw the last of the humans coming. Behind everyone came Lieutenant Parker came in last, encouraging those that were lagging behind.

"Come on now, we are nearly there. After that you can have a nice long and cool bath followed by free time to do whatever you want" Parker encouraged.

Parker turned to look at Spyro and group and shook his hand in greeting, but he did not stop running. He went past the dragon group without further comments.

"Well, looks like someone's busy" Shockwave said as he turned to look at Spyro and Cynder.

"Yeah" Spyro replied. "The human military must be training"

"I guess so" Shockwave acknowledged. "Maybe we should wait for them when they finish"

"Good idea" Cynder agreed. "I'm not too keen on running around. Hey… where's Gale?"

The group looked around to find the white dragon only to find him running after the humans that had just passed moments before.

"GALE!" the three dragons shouted as they went after him.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

After they finished their exercise, the some humans literally fell on their butts and sat as their legs could no longer support them. Everyone was breathing rapidly as they tried to catch their breath.

Spyro and group were also out of breath after they went after Gale who was following the humans. Unfortunately for them, Gale seemed to have enough energy that if he spared some of it to his friend, he would still have enough to do whatever he wished. And of course, Gale was using that energy to find out everything he could about the humans.

Spyro approached the drenched in sweat Parker to ask how they had been doing.

"Well…" he started, "we are starting to get back in shape after the illness. Colonel Flanning ordered the military forces to get back into top shape; that is why we are training hard. Some other members of the expedition are taking it a little more lightly"

"Is running part of your training?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah" Parker groaned. "It enhances our endurance. We usually get up before sunrise to do a morning jog around the city before continuing some other type of training. Then, we do other things that are not related with training"

"I heard Jackson say that this was the morning run, yet it is afternoon. What does that mean?"

"It means we have been up and running since before sunrise" Parker chuckled. "Not exactly the most popular of ideas, but it does wonder to increase stamina"

Spyro gave a slight chuckle as he remembered how he had suffered the same training under the Guardians, the same training Gale was having now.

Sergeant Jackson suddenly came from the side.

"Well Lieutenant… it seems my boys loved the morning jog and are eager to continue" he said proudly and with a smile on his face.

At that statement, many of the humans that were nearby groaned at the mere idea of having to continue running. Other seemed horrified at the idea.

"I think you are right Sergeant; they seemed to have liked the small morning run that they may like to have another one" Parker answered with a serious face. This made the soldiers look at their Lieutenant in horror, hoping that they do not have to repeat their ordeal. "However… eager as they might be to repeat the process, we must look after them Sergeant. We have to make sure they do not overtax themselves with their overeager training and injure themselves. So, I would suggest that we finish the training for today" Parker finished.

The humans left huge sighs of relief at the decision was made.

"Right you are sir!" Jackson agreed.

However, being Jackson, he needed to make someone miserable. He spotted some unfortunate souls that were smiling as they reclined against the wall of one building. He immediately went his way next to them.

"Hey boys! Enjoyed the exercise?" he asked with a sarcastic voice and with a proud smile.

The soldiers were surprised by the sudden appearance Jackson, immediately nodded to appease their superior.

"Really?" Jackson asked with a mischievous smile and with a glint in his eye "Well, in that case, I got reserved for you two some very special training tomorrow since you liked this one so much"

Both soldier eyes turned to horror as the Sergeant pronounced their 'reward'. But he was not done yet. One of the humans gave a slight chuckle at the situation both of his companions found themselves in.

"It seems that Mendoza find the idea appealing as well" Jackson looked at the human that had chuckled. "It would only be polite for him to join us as well" Jackson extended the 'reward' to him as well.

"Why does he do that?" Spyro asked with some shock as he saw the Sergeant. "It seems that he is always is pushing those under him around. I even heard some things she said to the humans when we were running"

"Jackson is no fool, Spyro. Well… maybe a little bit" Parker answered. "You see… those three soldiers are the ones that seem to have more trouble regaining their endurance after the sickness. He will continue the training with them until they get back in shape"

"But why like that? I even heard him shout some nasty things to others when we were running, even those that were on the verge of collapsing"

"We got a saying, Spyro; the more you sweat in training, the less you will bleed in battle. That saying is true although somewhat cruel. That is why, when in training, we try to reach the limit of someone's endurance. However, sometimes you think that you have reached your limit but in reality, you have not. Jackson knows how to detect that. He pushes those around him to give everything they have, and there are many ways to bring forth that limit. As for how Jackson decides to voice it… well, I guess that is just him"

Spyro turned to look at Jackson. He seemed to be enjoying torturing other soldiers by suggesting more training.

"Although sometimes he liked to tease and push everyone" Parker added as he too watched Jackson.

Just then, Gale caught Spyro's attention as he got closer to one human who was resting his back against a wall. Like every other new creature Gale had seen, he needed to get closer and inquisitively looked over the human at close range. The unfortunate soul was too tired to push Gale away, so he left the dragon to sniff him all over. When he finished his exploration, he took a step back.

"He stinks!" he said as he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Spyro opened his eyes wide as Gale said the inappropriate and rude comment. Sure; Spyro knew he was right that the humans smelled bad, but he wouldn't say that; much less in front of them! Gale, however innocent and honest his intentions might be, he didn't know when he must refrain from saying things. Spyro looked with some fearful eyes at the human that the insult had received the insult.

To Spyro's surprise, the human slowly started to chuckle.

"I know we do" he said with a chuckle. "With all the training we have been doing, we are drenched in sweat. It's no wonder we stink"

"I think that we should take a bath" Parker said in a whisper to Spyro. The dragon looked up at the human and, hesitating a little, nodded his head. "HA!" Parker laughed. "Of course we do! Listen up men!" he shouted to the troops. "We are hitting the showers for a nice warm bath" The men gave a half hearted cheer in appreciation. "And then… a nice meal" The troops cheered even more.

The humans got up and separated, each of them going to their respective sleeping quarters to take a bath and to change into clean clothes.

"Hey, Spyro" Parker called before he left. "Would you like to join us for dinner? We would like to hear your adventure in the mountains. Oh! By the way… thank you for bringing the cure to our illness" Parker said.

"You are welcome. And sure; why not? We would like to join you" Spyro said with a smile.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

It took an hour before the humans had finished their bath. The frit comment Gale said after he smelled one of them was that they no longer smelled. Once again, Spyro rolled his eyes at Gale's brutally honest and innocent personality. But… he had to agree with him, the humans no longer stink; which was very good.

Spyro, Cynder, Shockwave and Gale followed the Parker after we bathed into one of the places where humans ate. The place was half full since it was still too early for dinner; but this particular group that was somewhat numerous had skipped lunch because of their training, so they were hungry. And as usual, the humans were talking excitedly.

Parker went toward the serving line and grabbed some food. The rest of the dragons followed Parker's example and got in line.

"Ha… _le client spéciaux_!" Bouvier explained happily once he spotted Spyro.

"Huh?" Spyro tilted his head in confusion.

"I mean special guest has arrived!"

"Special? What makes me special?"

"Because you were the first dragon ever to share a meal with a human" the cook told Spyro with his French accent as he gave him a plate full of food.

"First one?"Spyro asked.

"_Oui_" Bouvier said. "The first dragon… but not certainly the last. Every few days, a new dragon comes. And all of them have returned at some point at all it appears that more and more dragons come to eat here"

"Really?" Spyro asked. "How many have come?"

"Many. Every time a new one comes _est une odyssée_!"

Spyro wondered what he meant with that… but he could make a fairly assumption. He picked up his tray with thanks and went to the table where Parker had sat. Parker sat next to the men he commanded and Spyro recognized some of them as the ones that had gone with him in the mission to locate Shockwaves clan. He placed his food on the table. Since the table was too high for him to eat while sitting on the ground, the humans had devised a place for him to sit comfortable to eat.

Since they were too hungry, they started to eat immediately.

"Delicious!" Gale proclaimed as he started to eat.

Spyro only shook his head in amusement as he continued eating. As usual, the human food was strange and delicious. Gale ate his food at such a rate that Spyro began to worry that he might choke, so it was no wonder he finished first. Spyro, although more slowly, ate it all until he left the plate clean. But the human ate slower than dragons, so they waited for Parker to finish.

Spyro took the time to see who was around. Shockwave and Cynder were next to him, barely finishing their meals. Gale had stood up and left to watch other humans eat and see other types of food. He noticed some humans he knew too. Romeo, talking with a female Romeo's best friend Jason was next to him, shaking his head in embarrassment. Douglas, as usual, was having a loud discussion with a companion and both of them were nearly was yelling. The medic Carlos Miller, the field medic, was seated in the same table as Spyro, remaining concentrated in the food in front of him. Jackson was forever next to parker, helping him with whatever he needed. But there was one missing.

"Where is Ramirez?" Spyro asked as he looked around.

"In the kitchen" Jackson replied. "He didn't want what was being served and he wanted something different. I told him that if he wanted something else, he should prepare it himself. And to think that the bastard actually went to the kitchen to cook his meal"

"So… Spyro…" Parker began, "who is your friend"

"Who?" Spyro asked.

Parker pointed at someone behind Spyro. The dragon turned and found Gale and he noticed that he was watching intently at a plate a human had. It was stuffed with food and Gale was looking at it with hungry eyes.

"That is Gale" Spyro turned to look at Parker. "We found him… or rather, he found us when we were in the mountains"

"Well… he is sure a strange dragon" Parker said as he lifted an eyebrow.

"You have no idea" Spyro said in a confidential voice before he turned to look at Gale. He found that the white dragon was munching something with a smug look on his face. Spyro then looked at the plate he had been so intently watching and saw that it held considerably less food.

"So… would you care to enlighten us on your lasts adventure?" parker asked with a semi formal question.

So Spyro began telling the adventure to get back the plant. He mentioned the travel and the perils of the mountains, the near death of one of their members, the almost fate like path-crossing they had with Gale and the extraordinary city he lead them to, the revelation they found on the city and their journey back with a new member.

During the tale, Spyro heard a disturbance behind him. He turned and found Gale running away from a table that held a very surprised and dumbfounded humans staring at his suddenly empty plate. When Gale was sufficiently away, he would stop and swallow the prize he had acquired. Then, he proceeded onto another table.

"So… does your friend is always like that?" Parker asked as Gale started stalking an unsuspecting human that was talking avidly with his friend at the table.

"He came from an isolated world, so everything is new to him" Spyro explained.

"Well, he should be careful" Parker said as Gale extended his head and stole a large chunk of meat from the unsuspecting human, much to the amusement of his friends that were watching the dragon. "One day, his curiosity will get him more than he bargained for"

"I get it" Spyro said with a nod. Gale was too curious for his own good.

"So, what have you been doing?" Parker asked.

"The guardians are training us at the temple"

"Training you?"

"Yes. I still have much to learn from elemental control"

"I thought that you knew everything there is to it" Shockwave said quite surprised.

"There is much more than simple attacks it seems" Spyro said somewhat pensively.

"So… what are they teaching you?" Shockwave asked excitedly.

"Somewhat about advanced elemental control, but we haven't gotten to that part yet, but Terrador said that we would begin tomorrow" Spyro explained.

"Hey Spyro…" Shockwave said in a low voice. "Think I could join you in your training with the Guardians?"

"What?" Spyro asked suddenly. "Why?"

"Several reasons. First, it would be an honor to be under their tutelage. Second, I'm bored and I want something to do. Third, if I will go with you in your crazy adventures, I need to know as much I can learn" Shockwave explained.

"He got a point there Spyro" Cynder put in.

"Well, I'm afraid that you will have to ask the guardians about this" Spyro told him.

"I will talk with them tomorrow morning and see if they will take me" Shockwave said determined.

Before another topic could be said, a new voice joined in the conversation.

"Hey! What did I miss?"

"A lot Ramirez" Parker told him. "Spyro just told us about his adventure"

Spyro turned to see Ramirez had finally appeared and was staring to sit in the table they occupied. He placed a plate with some strange food he had never seen before. He also placed and a small glass container that held some kind of red thick liquid.

"You mean the one he did to the mountains and find the cure?" Ramirez asked quite uninterested as he poured his drink. "I already knew that one"

"And you know this… how?" Jackson scoffed.

"Sarge… I know everything that is going around. That is my unofficial job; and it's one I like and I'm really good at" Ramirez told him with a mischievous smile.

"Your job is to be a soldier" Jackson said quite seriously.

"And part of job of being a soldier is gathering intelligence" Ramirez countered.

"And how will 'this' intelligence help us?" Jackson asked.

"You never know how something will help" Ramirez ended the conversation with a smug smile, making Jackson growl under his breath.

"So… Ramirez… what did you prepared himself to eat?" Parker changed the subject quickly to stop Ramirez poking.

"This, my friend… are _quesadillas!_" Ramirez said as he looked at his food quite hungrily. "Added with some beef that was a left over from yesterday"

"And… the sauce"

"Freshly homemade Habanero sauce" Ramirez said with a smile. "Wanna try?"

"I pass" Parker chuckled.

"What is it made of?" Spyro asked.

"It is made with water, tomatoes, salt and two Habaneros peppers" Ramirez explained quite happily.

Spyro had in his mind taking a small taste, but he noticed Parker shake his head in a semblance of warning. Spyro also noticed that Parker eye were somewhat fearful. Spyro guessed that there was more to this sauce than Ramirez let on"

"I think I'll also pass" Spyro decided finally.

Just then, Spyro noticed that Gale was coming to their table and he stopped just behind Ramirez.

"You don't know what you are missing" Ramirez said as he pointed a finger at Parker and Spyro. "Believe me when I tell you… this is the most delicious sauce ever made by man" he said as he pointed the red sauce. "It's a God send. It is just MMmhhh" he seemed to be flavoring it already.

Spyro noticed that Gales flashed in hunger when Ramirez said this.

"And I believe you" Parker said.

"Sure you do. Now… _donde hay una cuchara_?" Ramirez turned around and stretched to get a utensil the humans used to eat from another table.

That was when Gale struck. He extended his neck forward a struck out his tongue into the sauce. He lapped the sauce several times in quick succession, and with each one the container became emptier until nothing remained.

Spyro looked at the humans that were near and saw that they were looking in stunned surprise; but he also noticed that the beginnings of a smile were beginning to creep into their faces as they looked at Gale.

By the time Ramirez started to turn forward with a spoon in hand, the container was empty. Ramirez turned around with an enthusiastic smile, only to discover that the container that held the sauce was empty. His happy demeanor turned to that of surprise and confusion.

"_Pero que_…?" he asked out loud.

He looked around as he tried to find the guilty one. It took less than a second to find him, as the white dragon was licking his chops with a smug look.

"You didn't?" Ramirez said with a serious and accusing tone as he looked at Gale.

Gale gave him a smirk, but it was soon replaced to one of confusion. Spyro saw Gale started to pant, slowly at first, but increased the speed by the second. Gale struck out his tongue as he groaned. And then… he started shouting.

He shouted in a semblance of pain. In his desperation, Gale started to run around in circles with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. By this moment, everyone in the mess hall was looking at the white dragon.

"WATER!" Gale roared as he looked around frantically.

When he spotted a jar, he launched himself toward it. People jumped away from their chairs as Gale came toward the table they were sat in. The white dragon picked the jar and started to gulp the water as fast as he could; not without spilling a lot of it in the process.

When he finished, he dropped the jar and looked around frantically as he searched for more. Spyro noticed that his tail was lashing while as his pants were quick and regular. Spyro started to worry about what he had ate would be harmful.

"GALE… OVER HERE!" Ramirez shouted.

Without saying anything else, Gale ran toward him.

"Don't move!" Ramirez ordered.

Taking the dragon tongue in his hands, Ramirez started to put some sort of finely white powder the humans used on their food. Gale's body was shaking as Ramirez started to do this. His rear foot was stamping on the floor and his tailed lashed uncontrollably. He was also panting very hard. But a few moments after Ramirez started his treatment, Gale's desperate breaths were starting to calm down.

"Better now?" Ramirez asked as he released the dragons tongue.

Gale nodded his head, his tongue still hanging outside his mouth. Spyro also noticed that his eye were almost completely red blood shot. Whatever Gale had eaten, it was powerful.

"Gale, are you all right?" Cynder asked with concern.

The white dragon nodded without saying anything. Just then, Spyro started to hear laughter. He turned and saw than many humans were starting to laugh at what had just happened. Whatever had happened, Spyro felt glad that he had headed parker's warning.

"Do you feel anything?" Shockwave asked Gale.

"My dongue hurdz" Gale said with his tongue still hanging.

"What happened?" Spyro asked as he turned and faced Ramirez.

"_El baboso se enchiló! Podría haber pedido un poco, pero Noooooooo… tenía que meter la lengua!"_ Ramirez lashed out angrily.

"English Ramirez" Parker ordered.

"The fool had to stick his tongue into the sauce! His tongue should have felt like it was on fire"

"Yeah… thadz how it feld" Gale tried to say while he nodded.

"Gale… why did you ate that thing without ever knowing what is was?" Cynder asked.

"He said thad id was dedicious" Gale pointed at Ramirez. "And he was righd! It was dedicious!" he said with a smile.

"You better start thinking before your curiosity get over you" Cynder scolded.

"Well… at least he has a good taste" Ramirez proclaimed before turning to look at the empty container. "Oh man… now I have to prepare it again"

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

**Author's notes:**

First… the temple. I always wanted the dragons to live in the temple, yet I did not put in before. That is why; I made them move in into the old temple they used long ago. With a little bit of cleaning and some repairs… it will look as new.

Also, it appears that someone is starting to notice Incendio's concern fro Doctor Kelly.

The burial. I put it in so I could show how many humans died with the deadly disease. Also, I tried to show several religions (being Christian, Jewish and Muslim) and a show of respect for their death. I put several religions because I want to enforce that this is a multi nation expedition. And it represents humanity working together. I hope I did not offend anyone with the simple or inaccurate or in any form with the burials and religion. If I did, then I apologize since it was not my intention and declare myself ignorant on other religions beside mine.

Also I wanted to have some human-dragon interaction. With the always grumpy Jackson yelling and cursing at his troops, the honorable Parker and the loose cannon that is Ramirez… I hope I did well.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and leave a review.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's notes:**

Too much has happened this last month. Too much.

First, I got hospitalized because I had a tumor that had to be removed. That completely trashed my motivation to write. THAKFULLY, it was a benign tumor (which means no cancer… YAY!). But what amazed m the most was that the odds for a "good" tumor in the place where I got it is like 1000 to 1. That means I'm really lucky.

Second piece of good news is that I have found a job. Since it was a fairly simple surgery (I walked out of the hospital the next day) I am working already!

Anyway, it has been a fairly eventful month.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Spyro characters nor story. What I Do own is any OC's and the plot of this story.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

**The Legend of Spyro: Origins_Chapter 29**

In the following weeks, the day passed relatively peaceful.

"Young dragons, every living body produce a small electrical output in order to continue living" Volteer explained to Spyro and Shockwave.

Spyro continued his training under the Guardians tutelage in the advance from of elemental control. He had begun to learn more complex techniques and there was more of it that just attacks. There were a lot more practical applications.

Shockwave also joined Spyro in his training when Volteer came to teach.

"You can use this small electrical current inside every living being in order to detect and know the general position of said living creature" Volteer went on.

"How Master Volteer?" Shockwave asked.

"Contrary in which you use your body's energy to unleash an electrical discharge, you must be passive and feel that which surrounds you. Now close your eyes and I shall instruct you in its usage" Volteer ordered.

Spyro closed his eyes and waited for further instructions.

"Like I said earlier every living being produces and electrical output. The bigger the body, the more electricity his body produces. You can feel this electricity of this other being"

Spyro concentrated as he tried to feel the electricity of other living being.

"You are too tense, uptight and stained, Spyro. In order for this skill to be successfully utilized, you must be calm and relaxed, allowing the electrical currents within you to extend farther beyond the physical limitations of your body" Volteer told him. "You must remain calm and relaxed and passive. Allow the electricity inside you to extend from you and find those near you"

"I… I think I feel something" Shockwave said next to him. "I feel… as if a small trail of electricity is leaving my body into something else that is next to me.

"Excellent, young dragon!" Volteer praised. "That would be Spyro who is seated next to you. Electricity jump from one body to the next. This small trail is your electrical output being sent to Spyro and Spyro's electrical output is being sent back"

Spyro tried once again, but he did not feel anything.

"Master Volteer, I can't feel anything" he complained.

"Do not worry, fret or be disappointed. I am sure you will begin to feel it on a matter of a few days" Volteer assured him. "I would like you two to practice it until you can do it almost on a subconscious level. Remember that with practice, you can do this in a subconscious level and extend the area around you that you can feel"

"Yes, Master Volteer" both dragons said in unison.

"Now… unto to the second part of this lesson. Now… since you know you can connect your electrical output to those near you in order to feel them, so can you control the electrical current that courses thought your body. This will allow you to assimilate and electrical discharge and using your body as a conduct, you can later send it back"

"Huh?" both young dragons said in confusion.

"What I mean is that you can absorb and electrical discharge, be either lighting or an attack from another eclectic dragon. Then, you can return it to the attacker"

"Cool!" Shockwave said.

"However, it is dangerous to maintain that massive amount of energy within your body, so you must use it or let it go into the ground. If you do not, then the consequences could be quite severe since your body would be overtaxed." Volteer warned.

"Understood Master" Spyro said.

"Now let's put into practice the theory I have just imparted to you"

Volteer would send him small lighting volts of electricity and he had to withhold it within his body and then release it; but saying it and doing it was completely different. The lighting would hit him and would shock him, failing every attempt.

"Concentrate! Use your body as a conduct!" Volteer suggested.

"Easier said than done" Spyro mumbled under his breath at another failure.

Shockwave managed to control it before him, something that made him somewhat envious. He tried for hours, and he eventually managed to retain the electricity within his body.

"Marvelous Spyro! You have managed to retain and withhold the attack that I have sent you successfully. Now, you must either dissipate in on the ground or launch that same energy as a form of attack"

Spyro felt as more alert and full of energy as the electricity coursed though his body. However, he needed to release it. He willed the energy in himself to go to the ground, where it would be harmless

"Did I do it?" Spyro asked as he looked at Volteer expectantly.

"Yes, Spyro. You did it!" Volteer praised as he gave a smile. "Now you are free to spend some time"

"Thanks Volteer" Spyro said before going to find Cynder.

He wished to tell her about his success. It was easy to find her.

"Cynder!" he called her.

"Oh… hi Spyro! How was your training?" she asked.

"Difficult" Spyro confessed. "There is so much I still have to learn.

Spyro got closer so he could nuzzle her. However, he did not expect to release a small shock when he touched Cynder. She gave a yelp of surprise and pain, moving away immediately and moving his paws to cover her injured snout.

"Spyro!" she growled. "You are in so much trouble now!"

Spyro gave a fearful gulp, before Cynder jumped at him.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

Spyro had just finished his lesson and had the rest of the afternoon free. He went to where Cynder was to see if she would like to do something with him.

Cynder trained in the morning with Spyro, but once the Guardians arrived for his advanced training, she would go to another part of the huge training arena to practice by herself. Spyro often spared a look or two her way to see how she was doing.

Cynder told Spyro that she was practicing her elements, but Spyro guessed she was trying to improve her elemental control, very much like he was. The only problem was that Cynder did not have anyone to teach her, so she was like walking around in the dark until she came up with new ways to manipulate her elements. She would sometimes come up with an idea for one of her elements and try to make it happen; but of course, not always ended up in success. Still, she had some new moves; but as to what they were, she would not say.

"Hey Cynder! Finished early my training. Would you like to do something?" Spyro asked when he was near.

"Sure!" she replied as she turned to face him.

They exited the temple and walked around the city of Warfang. Walking around or spending some time in the park alone was one of their favorite ways to spend some free time.

As usual, some moles and dragons gave a slight bow to them when they passed, much to their embarrassment. Every time one did it, they said that it was not necessary, but there was always a few more that gave a slight bow in respect.

Suddenly, a small bump on Spyro's hind leg caught his attention. When he turned to look, he found a medium size ball. It was mostly white, but it had some black sport covering its surface.

"Hey! Could you pass the ball please?" a voice called.

Spyro turned to look and saw several humans looking at him, waiting for him to return their ball. Spyro smiled and positioned himself. He lifted his tail and then used it like a whip and sent the ball flying all the way back to where the humans were.

"Thanks!" the human shouted before running after the ball.

"What would those humans want to do with a ball?" Cynder asked.

"I don't know. Why don't we find out?" Spyro suggested.

They followed the humans until they arrived at an open plaza. In there, several humans were playing with the ball, running after it and only using their feet. As spectators, there must have been a few dozens of humans around as well as a few dragons and moles.

"Spyro! Cynder!" someone called for them.

They found Shockwave sitting nearby as he took watched the humans.

"Shockwave" Cynder greeted him. "What are they doing?" she pointed to the humans.

"They are playing something they call soccer" Shockwave explained.

"How does it is played" Spyro asked as he sat next to his friend.

"There are two teams with eleven players each. The purpose is to score by putting the ball in the opponent goal" Shockwave pointed at two metal structures that were at opposite's ends of the playing ground that resembled a big box and on the back part it had a net. "Some members of the team try to score while others defend when the opponents come to their area. There is also the goal keeper, who is tasked with defending defend the scoring area or goal. He is the only one that can use his hands; the rest can't"

Spyro looked at the humans that were playing. He easily identified the teams, because one was wearing a red tunic while the other a blue one. The blue one currently had the ball and was running toward his opponent's area; but a red one intercepted him. Before the red one could take the ball from him, the blue one decided to pass the ball to one of his companions.

Spyro gave a slight chuckle as he remembered when his foster parent, Nina and Flash, gave him a small ball for him to play when he was still a child. How he loved that ball and how he used to play with it.

"It actually looks a lot like tail-ball" Shockwave commented.

"Tail-ball? What is that?" Spyro asked as he looked at Shockwave.

"It is a game played mostly by dragon younglings, although some older dragons sometimes play. It has very similar rules like this game the humans have" Shockwave explained.

Spyro continued watching the game until the blue team managed to have two players against the lone goalkeeper. The red one tried to stop the ball from the one who had it; but he just passed it to his companion, and has a clear shot against the goal… and he took it. With a light kick he sent the ball into the scoring area.

"GOAL!" all the blue ones shouted in unison as they saw the ball enter the scoring area.

The red ones, with their head low in defeat, left the game area while other humans, this ones with a white tunic, enter the playing field.

"There are many humans that want to play, so the match end when one team scores" Shockwave explained further.

The match lasted seconds when once again the blue team scored. The humans wearing the white tunic protested since they did not lasted playing for long; but in the end, they stepped out. The replacement was a team wearing a green tunic.

Spyro continued watching the game and how the humans battled for supremacy over the ball. The blue one dominated the ball most of the time, but when the green ones managed to get the ball, the blue's sweated because each time they came close to scoring.

"So, how is tail-ball played?" Spyro asked.

"Very much like this one" Shockwave explained. "A dragon cannot touch the ball with his wings, expect the goal keeper; but, he can fly to get to other parts of the game field"

The match continued until green team managed to score. The defeated and tired blue team stepped out of the field, only to be replaced by a new team. The black team.

Spyro noted that Ramirez was playing in the challenging team and, as usual, he had that smile.

"I see you spotted the one who organized this event" Shockwave said. "I heard that Ramirez was the one that managed to get this thing done as well as bringing all of the equipment"

The match began and both teams were both struggling. They were equally matched. After some minutes of playing, there was a hard contact between two humans of the opposing team and both fell to the ground.

"Fault!" someone shouted. "It's a free kick"

The game stopped itself and there was some movement as the players got ready. As for the ball, it was placed where the point of contact had been. Ramirez was the one nearest the ball, yet he was several steps away.

Then Ramirez started to run and with a powerful kick, he sent the ball flying toward the goal. Spyro even heard the whistling air the ball made as it passed near him. The ball miraculously managed to pass through all the entanglement of human bodies that was in its way. Unfortunately, the ball hit the metal structure, shaking it and sending the ball toward the side.

Even more unfortunate was that the ball entered a dwelling by the window. Crashes were heard from the inside as something broke because of the ball.

There was utter silence upon the both the players and spectators. They had the expression of 'we're screwed' in their faces… specially Ramirez.

A sudden roar from inside the house shook everyone from their stupor.

"SCATTER!" Ramirez yelled at the top of his lungs.

Before Spyro knew it, there was a thunderous noise as many human feet were running away from the crime scene. It took a matter of seconds for most of the humans to leave through every street and alley that lead away. Few humans remained. Ramirez was amongst them, trying desperately to get free from Parker's iron grip on his collar.

"Where do you think you are going, huh?" Parker asked accusingly.

Parker must also have been a spectator, because he was dressed in his usual military attire. Amidst the chaos, he must have grabbed Ramirez as he attempted to flee so he could face the consequences.

And he did.

The front door of the house burst open and a very angry ice blue dragon stepped out. The dragon held between his paw and chest the ball that had most likely trashed the room. Ramirez immediately stopped struggling and watched as the dragon headed toward him.

Parker murmured something to Ramirez and then pushed him toward the dragon. Ramirez stopped just in front of the dragon and had a look that he was just about to bolt out running.

"Um… sorry about that" he apologized with a sincere voice while he fidgeted with his hands. The only answer the dragon gave was a snort, from which a light mist came out. "Uhm… could we… could we have the ball back please?" Ramirez asked hopefully as he extended his hand to receive the ball and giving a smile.

The dragon continued to glare at Ramirez and his foolish grin, not moving. Then, with a snort, the dragon put the ball on the ground and placed a paw over it. And then, he shifted his weight. A loud explosion was heard when the air inside the ball went out since the small ball couldn't withstand the weight of a dragon.

Ramirez, upon noticing what the dragon had done, did a small and started gasp. He had trouble believing that their game was over. Without smiling, the dragon grabbed the remnants of the ball between to claws and lifted it in front of Ramirez. He then let it drop to the ground where in a sign that said 'here is your ball'.

"Awwww…" Ramirez whined when he saw the undistinguishable heap that was the ball.

With that, the dragon tuned and went back into his house, slamming the door close with his tail. Silence followed after the loud slam of the door. But the silence couldn't last forever.

"We have spare soccer balls, don't we?" Ramirez asked Parker.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

"Listen very closely, young dragon, because I am going to go through this only once" Cyril said quite sternly. "This technique is has been a closely guarded secret amongst the master ice dragons. It has passed from generation to generation to generation within all ice dragons within my lineage. This carefully guarded secret comes from all the way back to the great ice dragons of yore and only the most capable and most experienced users are able to master it" Cyril said quite proudly as Spyro nodded as he watched. "The ability is both and offensive and a defensive technique, so pay attention young chap"

Spyro opened his eyes wide and put attention so he didn't miss anything.

"This technique is called the Ice Scales. It allows the user to put a layer of freezing air over your body. Anyone foolish enough to actually touch you while using this ability would find their limb completely numb and paralyzed from the extreme cold temperature. As an added bonus, the limb that touches you could end up completely covered in a thick ice layer that can be quite a pain to remove. You could also use this technique as a form of attack. When you hit an enemy with any part of your body, the point of contact in your opponent would end up being frozen. You can use this momentary lapse in concentration and his disability to your advantage in order to quickly turn the battle in your favor"

Spyro absorbed everything Cyril had said as he listened avidly.

"Now, young chap. I would like you to touch my paw in order for you to experience firsthand the effects of such a technique"

"Wouldn't that freeze my paw? Spyro asked with a hint of worry.

"You can also control the level the damage you inflict in your opponent, young Spyro. I will not use the ability to its fullest extent; only for a simple demonstration. Remember: the more energy you put into the technique, the more damage it will give"

Then Cyril offered his paw. Hesitantly, Spyro also extended his paw and they both touched. Spyro let a yelp of surprise as the extreme cold suddenly was felt in his paw. He immediately jumped away from Cyril and looked at his paw that was covered in a thin layer of ice.

"Now I shall tell you how to do this technique" Cyril said. "First, unlike the simple and common usage of focusing your energy in your mouth; you must focus the energy around you. I have seen you use the Snow Storm, so it should not be a problem for someone of you talent and ability to accomplish such a feat"

Cyril demonstrated by using the technique on full force. Spyro barely managed to see a thin distortion around Cyril body, but he only saw it because he was looking for it. Then, Cyril started walking around while his lecture continued. To Spyro surprise, each footstep left a white ice sheet on the ground when Cyril removed his paw.

"The trick to this ability is to maintain concentration so as to not let the energy built up go to waste" Cyril advice. "Now… show me what you can do"

Spyro closed his eyes and concentrated to do as he was told. He felt the energy course though him and he willed it to form the layer over his body. He started to feel some chills as cold air seeped though his scales. He assumed it was normal since he was supposed to be surrounded by freezing air. Confident, he put more energy.

However he did not expected failure.

As he applied more energy, the sudden increase if energy made him lose control. Freezing air covered Spyro and he yelped because of it. He tried to jump away from the cold air that surrounded him, but he could not.

Upon opening his eyes, he noticed that he had accidentally encased himself completely in a thick layer of ice. He could only move his eyes and saw Cyril distorted figure.

"You lost control Spyro!" Spyro heard Cyril admonishing and a little muffled voice. "It should take a while to melt all this ice… so come and see me when you managed to get out"

And with that, the Ice Guardian left an ice frozen Spyro.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

As Spyro's training continued, so did Gale's. The white dragon was continuing his hard training and was now mostly learning combat training. He was pitted with a large number of dummies every day until he could move no more.

He also continued his exercises to try and awaken his wind powers. Each day, they tried a session to see if it had awakened yet, but all came out as a negative. This long wait was beginning to get on his nerves and was starting to get more discouraged with each passing day. Everyone was starting to get worried about him.

"I am afraid that Gale is starting to lose hope" Terrador said to his fellow Guardians when night arrived. "The training does not appear to be working"

"I concur Terrador. It is certainly discouraging and disheartening for all of us that young Gale cannot awaken his power" Volteer said. "Yet, this method has proven to be effective. It is only a matter of time before it works"

"We have to be open to the possibility that young Gale is one of the few dragons that cannot control their element" Cyril put in.

Terrador looked at the ground, thinking hard about the situation.

'_How can we solve this problem?'_ Terrador thought.

'_Which problem? The one of his powers or the one of his hope?'_ another part of his mind told him.

'_Both!' _

Terrador sighed at the problem in their hands. If Gale lost hope, he would end in quitting eventually.

'_I wish Ignitus was here'_ Terrador thought.

Ignitus had been his friend even before they became candidates for Guardianship, so he knew the old Fire Guardian pretty well. Ignitus had a lot more tact while dealing with people that Terrador ever hoped to have, not to mention the talkative Volteer or the arrogant Cyril.

While Terrador was more of a dragon that took the things head on and was always blunt, Ignitus was more tactful. When Ignitus said when something was a bad call, Terrador always listened; expedience had shown him that.

Ignitus had a way with people that always offered them hope; like when Ignitus said Spyro and Cynder would return after they were trapped for three years. Terrador still did not know how Ignitus had managed to keep that hope alive in everyone for three years while everything around them was crumbling, yet he still had.

What was more, Ignitus always talked with those that had problems and what he said always seemed to soothe those troubled.

"What would Ignitus do?" Terrador mused as he thought of his friend.

He remembered that he once talked with Ignitus about one particular moment in their life when he used that talent to their fullest extent.

"I think we might be doing this the wrong way" Terrador said as he remembered what Ignitus had told him that day.

"What!" Volteer exclaimed. "But this method has proved to be effective many times before"

"This method is not working on him. I believe a different approach is needed" Terrador said. "Let me try this first I will take tomorrows training"

'_I hope you are right my friend'_ Terrador thought to his dead friend.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

Gale woke into the new day and after a brief breakfast; he went into the arena, where Terrador was waiting for him. That was odd, since it was Volteer's turn to see to his training. He sighed in disappointment and made his way. Earlier, he had been eager to do it, but now, after days of fruitless tries, he was losing hope.

Nevertheless, he continued.

Once he reached the usual spot where he made his exercises, he sat down and started to meditate… thing that was difficult of him at the moment.

"Gale" Terrador's baritone voice called him. "Could you come here, please?"

'_This is new'_ Gale thought. _'They usually leave me here for hours while I do my exercises'_

Gale stood up and made his way toward the Earth Guardian that sat there, looking at the sky.

"Hello Master Terrador" Gale greeted.

"Good morning young dragon. How are you today?" Terrador greeted.

"I am fine, Master Terrador; I was just beginning my exercises"

"Good. Good" Terrador said with a nod. "We will not be doing those exercises today" This surprised Gale. "Instead, we shall take a walk"

"A walk?" Where?" Gale asked.

Terrador seemed to hesitate for a moment as if he was caught off guard before answering.

"No place in particular"

"What are we going to do then?"

"Talk. Just talk"

"What about Spyro's training?"

"I have already told him we will skip this lesson for today"

Gale hesitated for a moment at the sudden change of plans. Gale feared that they might have already decided that they would stop his training since he could not awake his powers. Nevertheless, he nodded in acknowledgment.

The pair left the temple and made their way into the city. Gale started to get ahead of Terrador and start his eager exploration, but upon looking back at the Guardian, he knew that Terrador might not be as kindly as Spyro and Cynder had been when he took off. Because of that, he tried to keep pace with the big dragon.

"I see you are restraining yourself" Terrador noted.

"Yes Master Terrador. I know that you would not like if I just went running around" Gale said.

"I understand" Terrador gave a slight chuckle.

"So… Master, what do you want to talk about with me?" Gale asked hesitantly.

"What would you like to talk about, Gale?" Terrador countered.

This threw Gale of balance. The sudden question was quite unexpected. Gale had thought that Terrador wanted to speak to him about something important, not just casual talk.

"I… I do not know, Master Terrador"

"Come on. Pick something interesting"

Gale thought for a moment until he decided on that which troubled him the most.

"Master Terrador, why can't I control my element?" Gale asked in a sad tone.

Terrador remained silent for a few moments as they continued their walk.

"I do not really know, young one" he said in the end. "You may be unable to use it… but I believe that you can. Maybe time is the only thing you require.

"But I have to learn Master" Gale said almost desperately.

"Why Gale? Why do you have to learn? "Terrador asked with a hint of surprise.

"I am the son the Captain of the Honor Guard… and my father and mother are one of the most powerful wind dragons. It looks bad on me and my family!"

"That may be" Terrador said. "But remember that not always a son look like their parents. There are differences"

"I have to learn to defend myself" Gale said seriously.

"True! Still, there are other ways a dragon can defend himself or remain safe from danger" Terrador continued as nothing had happened. "Some may flee, or hide; but there are other techniques I am not used to. Besides… you can choose to return to home and be away from all the battles. I'm sure your people will take care of you"

"But I want to use my powers"

The white dragon felt a shiver through his body as he remembered something. Terrador's eye glinted as he noticed this.

"Everyone wants to be able to use their powers. I'm afraid that we can't do nothing but continue"

Gale sighed in defeat. He had learned nothing of why he could not awake his powers. He could do nothing except continue training.

The pair continued walking around the city until Gale decided to inquire about it.

"Could you tell me about this city?" Gale asked hesitantly instead.

"Absolutely. This city was built by the moles to honor their friendships with dragons" Terrador explained.

"Really?" Gale asked, his curiosity starting to rise.

"Oh yes" Terrador chuckled. "It was built a long time ago and it is the oldest and biggest city of dragons. Of course, we do not know much about Aerie though"

"Aerie is much smaller, but I would say just as imposing" Gale said with a smile at the Guardian.

"I would love to see it one day" Terrador said.

"Can you tell me more about Warfang?" Gale asked expectantly.

"Certainly" Terrador said as they continued walking through the city.

Terrador pointed several important places and buildings as they continued walking. Gale was looking this way and that as Terrador explained. Eventually, they arrived into a market. Gale looked at all things the merchants had to offer as Terrador watched with mild amusement.

Eventually, Gale stopped near a mole that was painting. The mole was painting a battle scene that depicted a huge and hideous monster over a large city. His opponents were two dragons; one purple and one black.

"But these are Spyro and Cynder!" Gale exclaimed in surprise.

Terrador looked at the painting that the mole was making.

"Yes; they are" the Guardians said.

"Buy why?" Gale asked confused. "Why someone would paint them?"

"You mean you don't know?" Terrador asked with mild surprise.

"Know what?"

"I guess Spyro and Cynder didn't tell you. Not surprising really" Terrador shrugged his wings.

"Know what?" Gale persisted.

"That they are heroes" Terrador said.

"What?" Gale asked as if he didn't heard right.

"Yes; heroes" Terrador repeated himself as he started to continue walking. "They are the most powerful of dragons alive. They saved this city from destruction, as well as the entire world, when they faced the strongest dragon that had ever been born and won"

"How? When?" Gale wanted to know details.

"Do you know the story of Malefor?" Terrador asked as he resumed his walking. When Gale nodded, the Guardian continued. "Malefor, unlike any other dragon could control many different elements. That was not surprising really, since he was a purple dragon"

"What does being a purple dragon has to do with anything" Gale questioned.

"Purple dragon are rare… born every ten generations. Aside from their color, their power is astounding. Not only do they have immense power, but can also control all the elements" Terrador explained.

"Really? Can Spyro control more than one element?"

"Yes Gale, he can"

"Then why didn't he ever tell me?"

"I can't say for sure; but I guess that he sometimes wishes to be like a normal dragon" Terrador said.

"Why? Wouldn't being purple make him special?"

"Being a purple dragon, Spyro has a lot of power and it marks him as different. People often look up to him as 'The Purple Dragon' instead of Spyro" Terrador explained. "Also, with his power, he is sometimes the only one that can do difficult task… like defeating Malefor"

"Malefor was also a purple dragon?" Gale asked.

"Yes. Unlike Spyro who fights for his friend and those he care about, Malefor fought only for himself. Instead of using his power for good, he chose evil and wanted to end the world. He actually came very close to it a few months ago. The world was breaking apart in the Great Cataclysm"

Gale thought he knew what event Terrador was talking about. He remembered one day, a perfectly good and nice day at that, when there was suddenly a huge earthquake. Gale had been resting rear the river that crossed his valley when it began.

A sudden jolt jerker him awake. When he tried to stand up, he fell again as the earth beneath him started to shake violently. By some form of miracle, he managed to take flight and avoid the moving ground.

When he was in the air, he had a vantage view of what was happening. A peak of one of the mountain broke form the strain and rolled down to the valley in an avalanche. Several other rocks came down from the mountain that broke loose and destroyed one or two homes that were in the way. Some houses collapse due to the strain of moving earth.

But that was not what was worst. One huge tongue of flame gushed out from the earth and shot into the sky. The huge pillar of flame could be seen all over the valley. Gale had thought right there and then that it was the end of the world.

But then, purple beams of light came out from cracks, crannies and holes in the ground. It illuminated the sky even more so than the huge flame. Ever so slowly, the disaster started to slow down. The earthquake stopped and the flame extinguished. For a few more second, the purple light persisted until it too went away.

Gale had been terrified of what had happened around him and he rushed back home when all ended.

"Fortunately, Spyro and Cynder killed Malefor; and Spyro prevented the world from breaking apart" Terrador finished.

Gale went deep into thought.

'_How could a war that is so far away affect our valley like such?'_ Gale thought. _'We were on the verge of getting killed and we didn't even know!'_

"What about Cynder?" Gale asked. "You said a purple dragon like Spyro is powerful. I can understand him doing heroic things, but Cynder?"

"Cynder's tale is a sad one" Terrador said seriously. "Do you know also about the raid on the temple? The one in which Spyro and Cynder were still in their eggs?" Terrador asked; and when Gale nodded, he continued. "I was there, entrusted with protecting the eggs. Malefor's forces attacked the temple by surprise, destroying all the eggs… expect two. One was fortunate enough to be sent down river to escape the massacre. It was later found by a family of dragonflies and they raised the hatchling as their own"

"Spyro" Gale deduces whose eggs it might have been. "And the other egg?"

"The other one was captured"

"Cynder?" Gale asked with surprise.

"Unfortunately" Terrador said sadly. "Upon hatching, Cynder was corrupted and poisoned with dark magic. She was forced to do the Dark Master's bidding"

"You mean Cynder was evil?" Gale asked as shock was evident in his face.

"In a manner of speaking. She was controlled like a puppet by the Dark Master. She lead the Dark Master's armies and brought everyone to its knees. That is, until Spyro freed her. When she returned to her normal self, she joined out struggle against the Dark forces, but the exposure to the darkness gave her also an incredible power. She, like Spyro, can control several elements which she used to fight Malefor"

"So… she and Spyro practically fought in the war?"

Then, Terrador stopped. Gale also stopped and took some time to look around. What he saw, was not encouraging. Gale looked around him. Many buildings were in shambles and rocks and wood were littered everywhere.

Gale remained silent as he surveyed the devastation. He never knew how a place that was so full of people and lived their lives cheerfully could be so desolate and devoid of life. Despair hung around in the air. How could someone do something like this?

"Although Spyro and Cynder do not like to fight, the circumstances forced them to" Terrador said as he too looked at the destruction. "If they did not; people would have died… and everything they held dear would have been destroyed. Spyro and Cynder fought to defend this city some months ago. Thanks to them, the Golem was stopped and further devastation could be brought. This one place where the Golem had his way destroying everything"

Then, Gale saw amidst the destruction, some moles and some dragons. They were working hard, lifting stones and moving debris away as they tried to repair this place. And that gave Gale a feeling of hope.

"Come on" Terrador said soberly. Let's return to the temple"

The pair went back to the temple. Gale asked more questions regarding Incendio and Shockwave. Terrador answered as much as he could. Gal also asked several other things, but his mind where mostly on his friends who have fought long and hard.

Eventually, they reached the temple.

"I see you have some thought in your mind Gale. I will let you to sort them out" Terrador told the white dragon.

"Thank you Master. This have giving me something to think about"

"Now, tomorrow we will continue as usual" Terrador said.

"Yes master" Gale said before leaving to his room, deep in his thoughts.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

Terrador watched the young dragon leave with a depressed feeling around him. Gale had learned some very important things about his friends and about life itself… but so did Terrador learned about his pupil.

"Ignitus old friend… how right you were" Terrador murmured to himself with a chuckle. "You can learn a lot from someone just by talking; even if he doesn't really say it" But then his face became thoughtful. "Gale; what happened in your past to make your unconscious repress your powers? What are you afraid of?"

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

"Doctor McAllister?" Doctor June called for him as he entered the room

"What is it?" he asked in his always rude manner.

Doctor June watched McAllister through her half closed eyes that denoted her Japanese ancestors. The arrogant and full of ego doctor had not even turned around to face her. Of course, that was McAllister… always looking down his nose at everyone.

McAllister was writing in the laptop in front of him. His hands moved at hyper speed and sentence after sentence was written. June managed to see that he had already written about thirty four pages.

"I was wondering if you would continue to try to draw the energy from the crystals" June said, trying to forget McAllister's rue behavior.

"I have already tried that, and guess what the great discovery was? Nothing" he said sarcastically.

"But we have seen it work on dragons" June tried to reason with him.

"That little piece of rock is nothing more than a paperweight. Completely useless" McAllister said without looking up from his work.

"Volteer has managed to make a space in his schedule to work with us" June still tried to press on.

"As much as I like to spend time with that lizard; I am very busy at the moment and can't waste time"

"So I assume you are not coming?" June asked.

"What part of I'm busy did you not understand?" McAllister finally turned around to face her. "Now scoot! I have work to do"

"All right then" June said. "I shall work alone then"

"I sincerely wish the best of luck in your hopeless endeavor" McAllister said sarcastically as he once again turned and started typing again.

Doctor June sighed. She knew she needed McAllister; he was the best scientist they had and June second. But it was always trouble and very hard to work with him due to his egoistical personality and his I'm-smart-you're-dumb attitude. It was almost impossible to make him do something he considered useless… that is if you didn't know what buttons to push.

"And of course, since I will be working alone and manage a great break thought, all credit will be mine" she said with a teasing voice. "And in recognition of her dedication and her effort in such a grand discovery, this new process of acquiring the energy from the crystals shall be called… The Juneton Process"

Immediately after she said that, he heard McAllister had stopped writing. She gave a small smile as he turned around with a grim looking face. He stood up from his chair and started walking toward the door behind her.

"All right, get out of the way… genius coming through" he said as he passed her.

June gave a small smile. His ego was a very big button and it was quite easy to push.

June followed a stomping McAllister until they arrived at their laboratory… or the place they had commandeered to make it.

Volteer was waiting for them, looking at all the devices that were in the room: science tubes, microscopes, all the different types of substances, laboratory eyewear, gloves and lab coats, as well as many other different types of equipment

"Hello Volteer" Doctor June greeted.

"Good day to you as well Doctor June and Doctor McAllister" Volteer answered in kind.

"You are here a little bit early" she noted as he looked up at him.

"I could not contain my excitement, my impatience and my eagerness to find and discovery the mysteries of science; that is why I came here early" Volteer said rapidly.

"As do we all" she laughed.

"If you don't mind…" McAllister said seriously. "We have work to do and not much time"

"Oh! But of course!" Volteer agreed. "We do all have also very important things to do and not much time to spare. I must thank you for investing and giving so much time to this project"

"You are welcome. We hope that whatever we discover will benefit both of our species" June said.

"Yeah yeah yeah" McAllister dismissed it. "We should start now. Don't have time to waste"

And so, they trio began to try and figure how actually the gems the dragon used worked. They prepared by putting on Volteer's body some sensors so they could detect whatever was happening with the dragon. June could not help but give a few small giggles at the dragon. He looked like a Dalmatian; a big, scaly, yellow one but a Dalmatian nonetheless.

"Let's make the final check before we begin, McAllister"

"Okay… power… is green" McAllister said. "Sensors… are green. Data storage… green. Crystals… they are green. Everything is green!"

"What does green have to do with anything?" Volteer asked confused.

"Green means that everything is good and ready" June explained.

"But why green? Why not yellow?" Volteer asked with a tilted head.

"Because yellow means other things" McAllister supplied somewhat annoyed.

"And what does yellow mean?"

"It signifies that things are starting to get out of control" McAllister said annoyed. "Now, quit the chit chat and focus on making the experiment" he said as he sat in a chair in front of a laptop.

"Oh! But of course!" Volteer said.

June only shook his head before going to his own computer to monitor the experiment.

"Whenever you are ready, Volteer" she gave the clearance to begin.

Volteer took a green crystal from the small pile they had collected just for this experiment. He then concentrated and began to absorb it. A faint green glow emanated from the crystal as it began to sink within the dragon's body.

He finished absorbing the small crystal and he looked expectantly at the humans.

"So? Was the experiment was successful?" he asked expectantly.

"One moment…" McAllister said. "There; the data has arrived"

Both humans started to see everything that appeared on the information that they were able to acquire.

"Nothing new since all of this information I have previously know" McAllister said annoyed.

"Maybe we should go direly and try to access the crystal energy" June suggested.

"Whatever" McAllister grunted.

They proceeded to remove all the sucking sensors from Volteer body as the dragon waited patiently.

"So… no dragon knows how to harness the crystal energy?" June asked out of curiosity.

"I'm afraid not" Volteer responded. "The only one who knew was our enemy, the Dark Master. He taught the apes how to artificially harness the gems power"

"I guess an interview with him is out of the question then" McAllister said quite sarcastically.

"Malefor was defeated just a few weeks before your arrival to the city. But had he not, then I very much doubt he would have told you his secrets without he gaining something in return"

The trio began to try to artificially harness the power of the gems using various methods. They applied and used everything what they could come up with. They tried using individual and many combinations of elements of the periodic table. All of them ended in failure.

Then came the next step in which they applied direct energy. Heat and fire only served to rise the crystal temperature. Electricity had the unfortunate effect of making the crystal explode in many shards. Volteer put in his suggestion too, but nothing was satisfactory.

"Nothing is working." June said after he applied a microwave radiation from an improvised microwave oven.

"This is useless" McAllister sighed as he dropped the paper where the latest result came.

Volteer only shook his head in disappointment at their lack of success.

"That little piece of rock is nothing but a paperweight" Macalister sighed.

"It is not a nothing!" Volteer said indignantly. "These gems we harvest are our very life force and it is very important to us. With it we can heal and recover our energy"

"Harvest? Don't you mean mine?" June asked, confused.

"It can be mined from a mountain; but since it emerge from the ground when it grows, we find it easier and more efficient to just harvest them"

"You mean they grow? Like trees?" McAllister asked interested.

"They do, although their growth rate is a little bit slow. However, a big city full of dragons need a lot of gems; that is why this city sometimes need to import gems and crystal in order to compensate that which we cannot harvest"

"That a little interesting bit on information that doesn't help us" McAllister expressed his thoughts.

"Do you have any idea left?" June asked.

"I got thousands of more. But most of them will most likely end in nothing as we are wasting our time" McAllister said.

"So this is it then?" June asked. "Can't we make this work?"

McAllister only looked at her with an annoyed look.

The trio remained in silence for a few minutes, each in their own thought.

'_It would have been great to find out how the crystals work'_ June thought. _'I wonder what application we could use them for?'_

Suddenly, McAllister started to snap his finger rapidly as his face changed to one of enlighten. June knew that expression; it meant that a sudden revelation had just occurred to him.

"Of course!" McAllister exclaimed.

"What?" June asked.

"Maybe if I do it this way…" McAllister continued as he went to the machine that held the crystal.

"What?" Volteer asked, curiosity gnawing at him.

"Busy busy, talk later" McAllister told them. As he continue to work ignoring the other two.

Volteer looked at June, hoping that she would tell him what McAllister was doing. She just shrugged her shoulders in ignorance.

McAllister prepared the machine where the test were being conducted and activated it. June watched intently as the machine hummed as it powered up. McAllister tapped in frenzy the laptop that controlled the machine as to put it in the desired settings and bombard the gem with heat, radiation or whatever McAllister desired.

It took a few moments for anything to happen; but when it did, June's eyes went wide open in amazement.

The crystal was glowing!

"Eureka! It is working!" McAllister exclaimed happily. "YES! I have finally made it!"

"How…?" Junes could only ask at her surprise.

"Forget how!" McAllister exclaimed. "The important thing is the amount of energy this thing is giving! This little gem is giving enough energy to…to… I don't know what, but it is a lot of energy! It is cold fusion at its best!"

June laughed in delight as she understood that that implied. With the usage of these crystals they could make clean energy! No more polluting cars and industry! It would change their world.

"This is big! Huge!" McAllister exclaimed. "I will receive the Nobel Prize for this thing! This is extraordinary! I'm so happy!"

June shared his enthusiasm. But being McAllister, he had to think for himself first.

"I have to patent this thing!" he said to himself.

June stared at McAllister with shock.

'_How could he say that?'_ she growled in her mind.

True, she knew McAllister to be a greedy scientist; always waiting for the big prize to be all for himself. Still, in as he whooped and bragged about it, McAllister forgot one little detail. And that… made June smile.

"You signed a contract stating that any discovery and invention made here will be classified as Top Secret" June said with a smile. "And… whatever we make here belongs to the UN, not an individual; so you can't patent it"

McAllister stopped dead cold as the implication of what she said started to sink in.

In the ensuring silence, Volteer had to ask.

"What is a patent?"

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

"Earth can be used for other applications besides just harming Spyro" Terrador explained as Spyro stood attentively. "As it can be used to destroy, it can also be used to build. As it can be hard as a rock, it can also be gentle and protecting"

Then, Terrador made appear a small dummy in the middle of the training area.

"What I'm about to teach you is one of the most desired techniques and earth dragon wishes to master. The Earth Control" Terrador said seriously. "This technique, will allow the user to manipulate in many different ways the earth and ground that surround him. It can be used to attack, defend or many other applications"

Spyro eyed the dummy carefully, hoping not to miss anything from the show.

"Instead of focusing your elemental energy like normal breath attack, you must focus in a part of your body that touches the ground" Terrador instructed as he lifted a paw and slammed it down on the ground.

Spyro eyes widened as he watched the dummy's demise. Dozens of pointy spikes had sprung for from the ground, impaling the wooden dummy and making it explode in a shower of wood and straw.

"As is can be used to destroy, it can also be used to create" Terrador said s he made appear another dummy.

Instead of destroying the dummy, Terrador smashed his paw and tail a few times in the ground. With each strike, a wall would raise near to the dummy, creating a sort of building that surrounded. But the interesting part was that not once did the power touched the dummy.

"It can also be used in a dragon everyday life" Terrador said as he made the rock building go back to the ground. "You can either use it to raise someone above ground level, shape stone for buildings or even create a statue"

This time, Terrador demonstrated by creating a big pillar of earth beneath the dummy. Instead of shooting out like lighting, the process was slow and the dummy was raised several meters above ground in perfect safety.

"When manipulating the ground for long periods, such as these, you must maintain a constant stream of energy. You must also maintain concentration, because if you lose either of those…"

Suddenly, the pillar of earth started to shake somewhat before collapsing on itself, bringing the dummy that was perched atop come crashing to the ground. When it hit the floor straw jumped into the air, signaling the end for the practice dummy.

"Master Terrador" Spyro began, "Why do you always stomp your paw on the ground when using the Earth Control?"

"You noticed then? Good, good" Terrador praised. "The stomp is critical for you being able to blend the earth to your will. It makes the energy stored within you be unleashed, the stronger the hit, the more easy it becomes for you to manipulate the earth. It does not necessarily have to be a paw; it can be tail, elbow or even head"

"And can someone use this technique without hitting the ground?" Spyro asked curiously. "It would surely help if you want to make a surprise attack"

"It can be done" Terrador rumbled with his deep voice. "But only a master can make it happen. Now, let's me see you try this new technique" Terrador made a new dummy appear in front of Spyro. "Now, concentrate and try to hit the target with a simple pillar"

Spyro closed and tried to focus his energy into his paw. As he felt the energy, he rose his paw high into the air and brought it down hard, releasing all the energy.

Opening one eye to see what happened, he was disappointed when he saw the dummy still standing in place.

"Try again" Terrador commanded.

For a few hours, Spyro tried to comply with his teacher; but no matter how hard he tried, he could not accomplish his objective to destroy the dummy. Sure; he made boulder here and there, but nothing that could be considered an attack.

His paw ached and his temper was hot. To make matters worse, the wooden dummy seemed to be mocking him because of his failures as it remained standing. Feeling his anger boil, Spyro became determined to erase the dummy's seemingly gin off it face.

In his anger, Spyro rushed the process to get over with the training quickly. His rose his paw to the highest point he could before bringing it down with all the force he could muster. Surprisingly, this time it worked.

Surprisingly, it struck another target.

Spyro yelped in surprise as he felt a something hit him hard from underneath. Spyro was sent flying three meters into the air as he accidentally formed a pillar underneath himself instead f the dummy.

Too confused and too surprised, Spyro flailed his limbs in the air until he came back crashing onto the ground atop the dummy, disintegrating it.

Spyro heard Gale burst out a huge laugh as he had witnessed his epic failure. Spyro could feel his cheeks turn red from the embarrassment.

"Spyro…. You need to focus" Terrador admonished with a chuckle of his own.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

Incendio was walking around the city on deep thought. He had been looking for a job, since he was now a dragon of age. Of course… there was the Guardianship that the Guardians had offered him, but that was out of the question. So he had looked in many places in his search; but in the end, there were two options that caught his eye the most.

The City Guard was the police and warriors of the city. It involved in keeping order, apprehending criminals, putting out fires and defending the city when under siege… amongst other things.

He had also thought about being a teacher in the arts of fire. Ignitus had taught him a lot and he could impart that knowledge. Still, it would be odd for a young dragon like himself to teach. But there was no denying that he knew many ancient arts.

He could also work in the temple under the Guardians… going to mission and such. But he would not wear the title of Fire Guardian.

However, some arguing brought his mind back from his woolgathering. He listened closely and he guessed that two people were simply arguing about something. Hoping to see the cause of the disturbance and possibly make them stop it, Incendio made his way toward them.

However, he did not expect to see someone familiar in the discussion.

"I said enough Romeo!" Doctor Kelly said firmly as he tried to reach an object Romeo held away.

"Come on babe, its fun" Romeo laughed with a grin as he kept the thing Kelly was trying to get out of her each with his hand.

"I said give it to me!" Kelly said again. "I have already said it's personal and I don't have time for your foolish games"

However, Romeo wouldn't hand it over easily.

"I will give it to you with one condition" Romeo said with a grin.

The discussion was starting to get some attention from several creatures nearby.

"And what would that be?" Doctor Kelly asked more calmly, although Incendio guessed she already knew.

"A kiss?" Romeo asked as he moved a finger to his lip.

"No" Kelly said simply. "Now give it back" she tried to reach for the object again.

Before she could say anything else, Romeo stepped forward and managed to bring his hand around her in a hug. He held her tightly, but not enough to harm her.

"Hey! Let me go!" she shouted as he tried to get away from his grip.

"Come on babe; it won't be that bad" he asked with a mischievous grin.

"Let me go!" she said quite forcefully.

But Romeo didn't listen to her. Instead, Incendio watched how his head inched closer toward Kelly. HE began giving a small rumble in displeasure as he saw how Romeo's lips got closer toward Kelly's cheek as he tried to kiss her.

"I said enough, Romeo!" she said again.

Incendio finally snapped.

He ran forward and wedged his head between the two of them, managing to separate them. Before the two humans understood what was happening, Incendio shoved Romeo away from Kelly using his body.

Romeo stepped backward with a yelp of surprise before falling on his rump on the ground. Then, Romeo looked at the dragon standing protectively in front of Doctor Kelly.

"She said enough" Incendio growled angrily.

"Hey! Calm down dude" Romeo said hastily.

"She said that she was not in the mood" Incendio said angrily.

"I was just playing" Romeo defended himself as he started to get up.

"Then keep those games to yourself since they are not fun" Incendio said sharply.

"What is your problem?" Romeo asked confused.

"You are my problem. Now get lost" Incendio commanded with a voice that when heard, everyone knew one should better obey.

"Whoa! Calm down!" Romeo raised his hands in front of him. "I'm going, I'm going. Jeez!"

When Incendio made sure that Romeo was actually going away, he turned to face Doctor Kelly.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a worried tone.

"I'm fine, thank you" she replied. "Thanks for your help. That jerk… he just don't know when enough is enough"

"That was why someone else had to show it to him" Incendio said with a chuckle.

"You are right" Kelly giggled.

Incendio looked down and saw the object that Kelly had tried to get from Romeo. I was a golden chain with a circular pendant hanging from it. Making his way toward it, he picked it up with his claws, being very careful with his claws.

"Here" he said as he offered it to Kelly.

"Thanks!" she replied as she received it.

"Would you mind telling me what that thing is?" Incendio asked. "You were pretty adamant of getting it back"

"It is something my mother gave to me… before she died" she answered sorrowfully.

"I'm sorry" Incendio said honestly. "I didn't know it was something that personal"

"Don't worry" she assured him as she placed the pendant on her neck.

Incendio looked at Kelly's eyes that stood as the same level as his. He saw that cheerfulness that always seemed to be around her. He felt relaxed and content as he gazed within those eyes.

"Anyway… I gotta go" Kelly said.

What happened next, he didn't expect at all. Incendio's heart jumped when Doctor Kelly planted a small kiss upon his cheek. Just as fast as it arrived, it left. Incendio's eyes went wide, staring into nothingness, as he tried to comprehend what had happened.

"Thank for all the help" she said before she started walking away.

Incendio, still not comprehending what had happened, followed her with his gaze. He drank every move of her body as she walked away. She watched her until she left his field of vision. Unconsciously, the dragon moved a paw to where she had kissed him.

Then, a smile started to appear in Incendio's face.

"You're welcome" he said a little bit too late.

With a high heat full of swelling joy, he walked off.

Unknown to Incendio, a pair of human eyes followed him with some suspicion in them as the dragon left the area.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

Spyro sighed as he returned to his room. The guardians had told him today there would be no training with them so Spyro had to practice by his own. Cynder had been there too, but she had gone off to train by herself. Gale had just disappeared and Shockwave was nowhere to be seen.

Spyro sighed once again. He had trained in the three different elements with the guardians and he had improved considerably with the pass of time. Yet there was yet one more element that he greatly craved to learn more of. The problem was no one could teach him.

Fire had been the first element he learned and it was also his favorite. He had listened eagerly at Ignitus explanation while he taught him in the days when he was in the temple. But with him gone, he had no one to teach him. He practiced by himself sometimes, but he did not improved that much without guidance. That made him miss the old fire dragon even more.

However, that was not the thing really bothering him. He had noticed that the Guardians seemed to be a little of. The three of them must have had something in their minds that were troubling them. It has been going for the last several days and Spyro noticed it.

It put Spyro a little bit on edge. If the Guardians kept something secret and threw them off, then it meant that something was bad. Nevertheless, Spyro did not to question it since he had been too focused on his training. But he would… soon.

Spyro lay on his bed and got to sleep in a minute. Unfortunately, his rest seemed short. Spyro awoke suddenly, feeling very awake and not like he had just awoken. He opened his eyes and looked around.

He found himself in Dreamscape. It was a strange place where pieces of rock, structures and what else, floated around.

This was the place where he met the Chronicler for the first time… well; at least he had met the voice. This was the place where the old dragon had helped him to awaken his power after he had lost them after the battle with Cynder.

He got up and walked toward the edge of the small floating island he had awoken on.

"Chronicler?" Spyro yelled. "Are you here?"

"Yes, I am here young dragon" the voice that came from nowhere replied.

He had heard the Chronicler enough to know that now he sounded different… just like last time. Last time, Spyro had been desperate to save Warfang from certain doom and had not paid much attention, but now… he noticed that it had really changed and that somehow, it sounded familiar; but he just couldn't put his paw on.

"Chronicler, are you all right?" Spyro asked, worried. "You sound… different"

"I am fine, young dragon" the voice assured him. "But we do not have time to waste. I cannot remain like this for much"

"All right… what is that you want of me?"

"I brought you here to deliver a warning. Darkness is brewing… and it's growing" the Chronicler said.

"Is it Malefor?" Spyro asked, dread filling him.

Spyro suspected that the Dark Master had indeed survived the confrontation he and Cynder had won against him. He had heard some apes that they served a master… and the only master he knew they served was Malefor. But he could not prove it.

"It is very likely. But I do know that this darkness is very strong; very much like the last one, if nor even more so. You must be on your guard, young dragon" the Chronicler advised.

"What? Stronger yet? Last time I barely managed to defeat Malefor with the help of Cynder" Spyro said as he started to feel fear. "How am I supposed to it again?"

"Spyro, do not take the entire burden alone else it will wear you and break you. You have many friends with you; and they will fight alongside you when the time comes. Always remember… draw strength from those you care about"

"Then, what must I do? How do I stop this darkness?"

"You must follow your heart, young dragon" the old voice replied.

Spyro felt a cold tendril course thought his spine as he heard those words. That strange and very familiar feeling made itself present to Spyro as the Chronicler gave that last piece of advice… just like last time.

"Chronicler?" Spyro asked.

"Until we meet again" the Chronicler said his farewell.

"No! Wait!" Spyro yelled, but his mind was already starting to darken.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

**Author's notes:**

Well… nothing really serious going on. This was more like a relief chapter with all sort of things happening. I really liked it.

I wanted Spyro to train once again, and show that he do not master the elements as fast as in the game, he struggles to do so. That is why; I wanted to write his firsts tries at new techniques.

I always wanted to show humans playing soccer while some dragons watched. But the Tail-ball thing that is supposed to resemble soccer is actually the idea of marinus18 in Deviantart.

And well… too many things going on this chapter.

I hope you liked it!


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's notes:**

Well, I know it have been a long time since I updated but I have entered the famous writers block. I have the idea in my mind… it is just that I do not have the 'writing energy' or spark. Add that to the job I have and I do not have that much time to write as I used to.

That is why I had this chapter even before I uploaded the previous one as a backup (just in case) that that I took too long in writing the next chapter.

Anyway, I hope that my writers block finishes soon and I am once again inspired to write.

Enjoy.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

**The Legend of Spyro: Origins_Chapter 30**

Spyro was once again training the following morning and it was Terrador the one teaching him. Spyro, along with Cynder, began doing their usual training in the morning, but Spyro kept an eye on the Guardian's mood. Like before, it was a little bit somber and he seemed to daze of.

Gale was somewhere else doing their training, so the arena was solely for their use and it was only a matter of time before Terrador declared a small break. Spyro decided to confront him and tell him of his dream.

"Terrador" Spyro said. "Is everything all right?" Spyro began casually.

Terrador seemed a little surprised by the sudden question since he was heavily thinking.

"Yes, young dragon. Why shouldn't it be?" Terrador said.

"You and the other Guardians seem a little bit distracted these last few days" Spyro pointed out.

"I have noticed it too" Cynder declared. "You three seem distracted and sometimes your mind wanders. I can tell that there is something wrong, but I decided to keep quiet about it"

"It is nothing… really" Terrador assured them, although both of them could tell that there was something disturbing him.

"Terrador… I know that there is something wrong" Spyro told him seriously. "The Chronicler came to me last night and told me things" Terrador looked at him with a studding look. "Terrador, what is happening?"

Finally, Terrador sighed in defeat and lowered his head.

"The appearance of the Chronicler is said to be the prelude of bad things to happen" Terrador said. "What did he said to you?"

"He told me that darkness is growing and it is stronger than ever" Spyro said.

"Malefor?" Cynder asked as a tingle of fear coursed through her.

"Possibly" Spyro replied.

"If that is true, then I fear the things happening are not coincidence"

"What things?" Cynder asked,

"Over the last weeks, several towns have gone silent" he explained.

"When did this happen?" Cynder wished to know.

"The first one was over three weeks ago; other soon followed. Just yesterday we received word that another that another village has fallen silent"

"Haven't you sent someone to investigate?" Spyro questioned him.

"We have sent some scout parties but they have not returned"

"Why not send us?" Spyro asked; feeling a little molested that he had been left.

"At first, we were a little bit unconcerned about it when it began. We thought that it must have been something trivial but when the reports started to increase about the number of villages and towns getting silent, we started to worry. To try and keep the citizens calm, we decided not to voice it"

"But these villages have fallen silent! We need to know what is happening to its people!" Spyro exclaimed.

"That is why; we decided to investigate a little bit to understand more what is really happening. Secret scout parties have been sent. Had we sent you, it would have drawn too much attention. Besides, we were training you" Terrador pointed out.

"When will they arrive?" Cynder asked.

"In a few more days" Terrador answered. "Let us hope that they bring good news"

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

"So… what do you think?" Ramirez asked expectantly.

"Nice design you have here" the mole noted. "It would be strong, flexible and light. Very easy to conceal. But the release mechanism could be a little tricky to make without making the whole more bulky and useless"

"So… could you this?" Ramirez asked the mole.

The mole looked at the design plans carefully that were atop the table.

"It will take some time, but I will manage to get it done" the mole said after a few moments of thought.

"Great!" Ramirez exclaimed. "Send word to me when your are finished"

"Of course" the mole promised. "So… are we even then?"

"Of course" Ramirez replied with a handshake to the small rodent.

Ramirez exited the small blacksmith shop after a successful negotiation and stepped into the sunny day. The street was filled with many pedestrian, many of them being moles and dragons. They were either in some errand, shopping or doing their jobs.

Ramirez paid them no mind as he continued walking on the streets, hearing everything that was being said; from arguing over prices, to stories old friend were recounting. He also heard some interesting and curious things.

He spotted Doctor Kelly walking besides Incendio. Earlier this year, a dragon walking with a human would be something strange sight; but now this seemed normal. It would seem that they are taking a normal walk around the city as they converse about trivial things; but Ramirez had a knack for seeing things others didn't… and he also felt things.

Right now, Ramirez saw and felt something was off about it. Both of these things applied to the situation at hand. THAT… and he was also curious to find out what was off.

He had already seen Incendio do strange things when it was Doctor Kelly was concerned. He had seen how the dragon spied Doctor Kelly, waiting for any moment of trouble before he acted.

Being Ramirez, he had a reputation to keep from being everywhere and knowing everything that is happening. But he needed to be caution about it and not let them see him.

Ramirez let the pair pass him and then he then proceeded to follow them somewhat behind. He followed for a while, but the pair stopped to watch something a merchant mole was offering in his stall. Ramirez immediately hid behind a wall, occasionally peeping to see if they had continued their path.

When they did, Ramirez followed. They stopped a few times more to see what was around them, but Ramirez always found a way to hide. Whether it was in a crowd or behind a merchant stall, he went unnoticed by his quarry.

Incendio must have felt something at some point, because he turned around and looked in his direction. Ramirez barely managed to hide. After Doctor Kelly noticed Incendio's reaction and called for him did the dragon start walking again. The pair continued walking and Ramirez followed. Once again, Incendio turned around and Ramirez once again hid behind a dragon statue. He waited for a moment until he deemed safe to look again.

'_He is starting to get uneasy'_ Ramirez thought as he looked at the dragon from behind.

Deciding that trailing them on the streets would cause his detection, he decided on another approach. He looked around and saw a two story house with a balcony on the second floor overlooking the streets.

'_Perfect'_ he thought.

Ramirez waited for a moment until they rounded a corner. He took a quick look to see if he was alone before he made his move.

Using his vast experience he had acquired and refined during the years by climbing trees, walls and whatever he could find, he started running at the wall of a house. When he was about to hit it head-first, he jumped and used his legs to run up the wall to gain another meter. He barely managed to grab the ledge balcony before falling down to the street below.

He managed to pull himself up and he once again did the same trick and grabbed the edge of the roof. He pulled himself up and, once on the rooftops, he ran after his quarry before he lost them. He climbed few taller building and jumped down to other smaller ones. Never did he decrease his speed, nor did he injure himself. After all, he did this when he was younger.

In no time he caught in his sight his prey again. He then started to follow them from the rooftops. Incendio turned back his head several times, obviously feeling someone was watching him. Ramirez laughed under his breath s the dragon tried to find out who was following. After all, who would look up? No one! That was why Ramirez went on the rooftops when he wanted to get around unnoticed.

He continued following the pair. He even had to cross the steer by pulling a stunt than nearly made him fall to the ground. After a few minutes of following the pair, they arrived at a small park. Since he would then be exposed if he went down, he decided to stay on top of the house he was standing now. Besides, it gave him a nice view of the park.

Not that he need to worry, because his quarry stopped under the shade of a large tree. He saw both Incendio and Doctor Kelly sit down next to each other. Ramirez went prone as he took a set of binoculars from a pocket.

"Let's just take one quick look-see" he said to himself as he watched through the optical device.

Ramirez watched from his vantage point for a while as nothing really happened between Doctor Kelly and Incendio.

'Maybe it was just my imagination' he guessed in his mind.

He was just about to leave when he saw the pair move. Doctor Kelly completely lay down on her back and started sky gazing. As the dragon noticed this, he took also laid down. Both of them rested under the shade that the tree that covered them from the heat the noon sun gave.

He kept his vigil over his quarry with new interest. They spend some time in this matter under the shade of the tree and Ramirez began sweating as he lay on under the sun, not moving. However, the sun moved in the sky… and it was only a matter of time when it hit Doctor Kelly in the face.

"Whoa!" Ramirez exclaimed in a low voice.

When Incendio noticed that she was squinting under the sun ray, Ramirez saw that the dragon opened one of his wings and covered the sun for the good doctor underneath it. The dragon threw a small and shy smile at Doctor Kelly, who murmured a small thanks before trying to doze off.

Ramirez crawled closer to the edge as he tried to get a better look. He watched through the binoculars as he waited some more time to confirm his suspicions.

It passed some more time and Ramirez could see that Kelly had fallen asleep under the shadow of the dragon's wing.

"I'll be damned!" he murmured.

Apart from the dragon gazing intently at Kelly, Incendio also moved his tail around her. From what he could see, the tail did not touched Kelly; rather, it seemed to be forming a protective barrier around her.

Now that Ramirez had seen something, he retreated a bit and sat down to think.

From what legends back home used to say, dragon used to be possessive. Still, this dragon behaved differently than the legends of old. Still, he could not ignore the fact that the move seemed to be one of possessiveness. Could it be that this dragon had a protective aura around Doctor Kelly as her father did? Or was it possessiveness? Or both?

Ramirez took another quick look through his binoculars and saw Incendio looking at the sleeping Doctor Kelly with a small and tranquil smile. He slowly inched closer to the edge, hoping to get a better view.

No…! This thing looked more than possessiveness. It almost looked more like…

Ramirez eyes widened in surprise and nearly fell of the roof as he suddenly he had what he was looking for. All pieces falling together neatly. Kelly's had healed Incendio when he was injured during the siege; then, she had helped him during his depression. She had spent a lot of time for him… but then again, that was Kelly.

But that did not explain the dragon. Incendio involvement and his reckless action in the search for the cure of the human's illness did say a lot. He did not have to do such a thing… yet he did. Incendio did not have any human friend that was close enough… expect for the good doctor.

Could this dragon have a crush for Kelly?

How disgusting! How unnatural! How pervert! How… how…

HOW COOL!

Incendio actually had a crush for Doctor Kelly! Buy most important and funny part about it was that Ramirez could see that Incendio didn't know he had those deep feelings for her. He just… went along… unconsciously.

"Oh, man… I have to get a picture of this" Ramirez mumbled as he searched for the camera he always kept close by when not in combat. When he did not found it, he slapped his forehead. "Oh, right, I left it charging at the base"

Not that it matters, he could always spy on them later.

After watching the couple for a few more moment, Ramirez decided it was time to go. He needed to see his contact and find out if the scout parties sent by the Guardians to investigate the villages that had fallen silent had returned.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

"Are you sure?" Cyril asked.

"Yes sir" the green dragon answered.

"Not a soul?" Cyril asked with a hopefully.

Spyro and Cynder, along with the Guardians, were interviewing the scout parties that had just arrived. The meeting had been decided to be held in the temple. On one side, were the Guardians, asking question after question to the three leaders of the scout parties that were sent.

Spyro and Cynder were on the side, listening t the conversation. They had asked the guardians if they could be in the meeting, and they agreed.

They had been questioning the scouts for information and news… and they weren't good.

"The village was completely empty! Not a soul!" the green dragon said with a tone of urgency.

"What about bodies? Did you found anything?" Terrador interrupted.

"No sir. It looked as if the village was just… simply abandoned"

"What about the other villages? Did you manage to find anything?" Cyril asked another scout leader.

"My villagers also seemed to be simply abandoned" the red dragon answered. "Yet we noticed that it looked as if the villagers had left in a hurry. There was food still in plates, teapots over extinguished fired that point out that they left in a hurry"

"Any indication, insight or clue as to where they may have gone?" Volteer asked.

"We could not find any lead" the red dragon answered.

"All of the villages were empty. All of them seemed to be abandoned, except for one"

"What about your sector?" Terrador asked at the last blue dragon.

"I'm afraid that what my companions say's applies to my zone as well" he said formally. "Not a soul"

"Very well" Terrador sighed. "You are dismissed"

The three dragons gave a small bow of their head before standing up and leaving the room. With that, Terrador also stood up and went to the pool of vision, in which they meeting had taken place. When he got there, he started to gaze into the water… as if waiting to see something.

"Do you see anything, Terrador?" Volteer asked.

"Volteer, you know as well as I that Terrador do not have the ability to see things like Ignitus did" Cyril said.

"Yet… I can only hope" Terrador said in a low voice.

Ignitus had the ability to see things through starring at the reflective water of the pool of vision. Very few dragons could, according to Ignitus. It required patience and meditation to see anything. Spyro often saw Ignitus starting at the reflective mirror for hour, hoping to see anything that might help him in his quest.

Spyro gave a sad sigh as his old friend and mentor was mentioned. Over the time, he had slowly learned to get it over, but it still brought sad emotions and memories.

They remained in silence for a few moments, each in their own thoughts.

"Terrador, what course of action shall we take now that the scout party have arrived?" Volteer asked.

"I do not know" Terrador said gravely. "We may need o send more scout parties to find what is going on"

"They may return again without any real information of what is going on" Cyril said.

"What about the humans?" Cynder asked suddenly.

All eyes turned to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Cyril asked.

"Maybe they could help" Cynder suggested said.

"I fail to see how they would be able to help us" Terrador said.

"They have strange equipment and strange methods. Perhaps they could do something" she offered.

"You may be right, Cynder" Spyro supported her. "They may help us"

"The advanced equipment the humans use could greatly benefit us in our endeavor" Volteer put it. "Perhaps requesting their assistance might be helpful"

"If we speak further of this, people might panic" Cyril warned. "Besides, we do not know if they will help us… not after what happened to them"

"I believe they will" Spyro said confident in the humans. "Our other option is to sit here and do nothing" Spyro said seriously.

"Perhaps…" Terrador said in a slowly, still unsure.

"What else have we got to do?" Cynder supported the idea; and that ended the debate.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

"Alright…" Terrador began. "We have called you here for your assistance in a matter of great concern"

The Guardians, along with Spyro and Cynder, had met with some important humans. Doctor Maria Espinoza, Colonel Flanning and a few military officers, including Parker, had attended this secret meeting. A few important moles, like General Melin, Turon and Mason had also attended.

The Guardians, the moles, as well as the two human leaders sat in the city hall around a rounded table; the rest were standing up. Since several important figures going to the temple would draw more attention, it was decided to use the city hall. Besides, the city hall was used for politics… it was only proper they did this in this building.

"Very well; we shall hear your request" Maria said formally.

"You must understand that what we are about to speak must not go beyond this walls" Terrador warned.

"Be assured that not a word shall be said from us" Maria promised.

"Very well" Terrador said. "Volteer, if you please"

Volteer nodded in acknowledgment before starting.

"A few weeks ago, we received rumors that some villages south east of here had fallen silent" he began. "No report, new, communication, nor anything was heard from them after. At first, we were unconcerned and deemed it nothing more than simple bad weather. But when the number of villages and town that had fallen silent, we began to become worried, concerned and preoccupied. Some scout parties were sent to investigate and find out what had befallen to these villages. Just yesterday, they came back. They told us that the villages were empty, vacated, abandoned. Not a single life was found and not a lot of information as to what happened was found. Whether it was a plague, and attack by and enemy or an animal, we do not know"

"So… how do you want us to help you?" Flanning asked.

"We would like to know what happened" Cyril took over. "We know you have advanced equipment, and we were wondering if you could help us"

"Perhaps we could help" Maria said in a half decided tone. "We just need to send one some teams, preferably one with forensic and detective investigator background"

"We would have to send them to these villages. How far are these villages again?" Flanning asked

"A few days flight from here, in another island" Terrador supplied.

"That might be a problem" Maria said.

"Would you care to explain" Terrador asked.

"Well… our fuel supply is starting to get low" Maria said. "Before we came to Warfang, the apes attacked our base. They managed to blow several tanks full of fuel. So, from the beginning, we needed to be careful about our fuel supply"

"And last week accidental spill do not help either" Parker supplied. "But even with even with McAllister modified engines and fuel injection system, our choppers can't make the trip. We might reach half the distance before or vehicles run out of gas, but we will not get there. And because the occurrences are on another island, so we can't send them by land" Parker said.

"Such a trip will surely spend a lot of fuel though" Maria said.

"So we are stuck here then" Flanning ended, to which Parker nodded. "We are struck here… unless you guys don't mind us riding you all the way"

"What? Carry you?" Cyril asked quite shocked. "We are not some mere beast to be rode upon… human!" Cyril lashed out very angrily as his pupils dilated into slits.

"Whoa! I mean no such thing!" Flanning said with his hand held up defensively.

"I have not ever allowed anyone to ever ride me like a mere beast!" Cyril continued as he stepped towards Flanning in a threatening manner.

"I apologize for any offense I might have given" Flanning said once again.

"To even suggest such a thing is an insult to me!" Cyril spat just in front of him as he showed his teeth and a light mist emanated from his nostrils.

Spyro looked warily at both Flanning and Cyril, fearing that the conversation would end in blows. Cyril seemed genuinely outraged at the concept of someone riding them, but Spyro knew that Flanning had did and honest and simple mistake.

"Calm down, Cyril" Terrador baritone voice commanded.

Cyril turned to look at Terrador.

"I will not allow such an insult…"

"I said enough!" Terrador commanded.

Cyril turned to look at the human and snorted, exhaling some cold mist, before turning back to his seat.

Terrador kept an eye on Cyril until he sat again before turning to look at Flanning.

"I apologize for his reaction" Terrador said sincerely. "Cyril is the typical prideful dragon and will not do anything that he consider below himself such as carrying someone"

Cyril gave a snort to press the point of not asking again.

"Touchy!" Spyro heard a human officer said in a low voice.

Spyro didn't mind to allow someone to ride him; after all, Spyro allowed Sparx to ride him all the time and he didn't mind… well, at least not when he was lazy around too much nor when he was making crude and insulting remarks. With Spyro size, he could not carry someone as big as a mole for long periods, but would not hesitate to do it if a friend needed it.

"As we were saying…" Maria began in a hesitant manner, "we do have the equipment needed for this investigation. What we lack is the means to get it and our personnel to the site"

"Riding a dragon is possible, but not a feasible idea" Terrador sighed. "It would require one dragon for each human that go on this trip. Add a few more that have to carry the equipment"

"And it isn't light equipment" Maria put in a tone of understanding.

"Yes" Terrador agreed. "It would require a great number of dragons… leaving this city undermanned"

"Our helicopters do not have enough fuel to do the trip" Flanning finished.

"What about going in a ship by sea?" a human officer asked.

"That may be possible" Turon said. "There is a port that moles control south of Warfang. Most of the good and people arrive there form many part of the world"

"Unfortunately, many warships were lost with the war" General Melin replied. "I am afraid we can spare any"

"What about a merchant ship?" a human officer said. "We could grab one"

"If afraid that won't be possible too" Mason said.

"And why is that" Flanning asked.

"Moles are not sea faring by nature. We like to have out feet on the ground, you see" Turon explained. "Warships are a necessity to patrol waters and fight of pirates… but we lack on a large commercial fleet"

"Even so, those few ships we have been also damaged" Mason supplied.

"We mostly hire other races ships for transport" Turon said. "Perhaps we could request or hire one from our allies"

"Even with good wind and a nice weather, a travel by sea would take perhaps the triple of the time it would take a dragon on flight to get there" Mason supplied.

"But it would take time to acquire a sea faring ship" Turon said somewhat hesitantly. "A great many number of sea faring vessels has been destroyed with the war against Malefor, and I'm sure that whoever we ask the ship for would give it grudgingly… or not at all"

"Then we can only wait to see if anything else comes?" Terrador asked in a semblance of defeat.

"I would be so sure about that" a sudden voice said.

Everyone turned to look as the source of the voice as the door was swung open. Ramirez had opened the door with his foot, as he carried something large. Spyro saw that the human carried a very large scroll in his arms and he had a small box that he could not see the contents of.

"Ramirez!" Flanning growled as he laid eyes on the human soldier.

"Hello everyone! I am sorry for being late" he sent his apologies.

Spyro started at Ramirez. Spyro knew who had been 'invited' to this meeting… and he was positively sure that Ramirez wasn't on the list. Then how did he manage to find out about this meeting? Much less when and where it was being conducted?

"Late for what?" Flanning barked. "For getting into a secret meeting you should not be aware of and most certainly were not invited?"

"The invitation must have lost before it reached me, Colonel" Ramirez said with a smile as he dropped his load on the round table.

"Get... Out" he said slowly and forcibly.

"But I wanted to…" Ramirez started to say.

"NOW!" Flanning shouted.

Ramirez looked around for some support from anyone. He only received disapproving stares.

"Okay…" Ramirez said somewhat defeated as he gathered what he had brought. "I was just coming to deliver some important information about the villages. But since I am not welcome…" he trailed off.

He turned around and started to walk away. But before he had even managed to take three steps, Terrador spoke.

"Wait!" he said loudly to stop him.

Spyro could see the smug look on Ramirez face as he smiled. By the looks of him, Spyro guessed that Ramirez had awaited the word that Terrador just said.

"Do you have any information the villages?" Terrador asked with a skeptical look as he looked at Ramirez with his remaining eye.

"That was I was trying to do. Help. But then… I just got kicked out of here"

"Wait…" Terrador said again as Ramirez took another step toward the exit before shaking his head to try to clear it off. "I thought that this issue was being kept secret"

"Sir… with respect" Parker took a step forward, "Ramirez had the disturbing reputation of being everywhere when something interesting is happening. He also has the reputation of knowing everything that is going on around"

"Don't remind me" Flanning grumbled.

"So…" Parker continued. "If someone could know anything about this situation… it's him"

"How does one collect that vast amount of information?" Volteer asked quite thrilled.

"Trade secret, my friend" Ramirez said with a wink.

"He probably knows and have already befriended the whole city by now" Parker said. "So… he always has a friend who has a friend who has a friend who heard something or knows something. That… and hearing rumors. Those two reasons are the official reasons for his apparent intelligence. The unofficially reason vary. It range from eavesdropping conversations, trailing people, getting into restricted areas as well as some other…unorthodox methods"

"Awww Lieutenant… it hurts me that you think of me that way" Ramirez said in a semblance of hurt.

"And you let him do these things?" Terrador asked.

"No. If he has… then he is very good at it since he has not been caught" Parker said.

"And the moment I do… I will put my hands on his throat and choke him to death" Flanning said in a cruel way as he threw a hateful look at Ramirez.

A few moments of silence ensured before the decision of taking Ramirez in.

"Very well" Terrador said. "Ramirez… "Terrador wave a paw for the human to continue.

Ramirez once again turned to the table, where he deposited the things he carried. He unrolled the huge paper and it was revealed to be a huge map. Spyro saw it showed a huge area. In it, appeared Warfang near its center. Father away, he saw island of Munitions Forge, Dante's Freezer and Tall Plains amongst other places he didn't know about.

"All righty… let's get started" Ramirez said as he placed the final cornerstone on the huge map.

"What do you about what happened to these villages?" Terrador asked.

"Patience" Ramirez half scolded the big dragon. "First, let us point out the villages of interest" he said as he took several pins. "Right… a little more than four weeks ago, the first rumor started that these three…" he placed pins on three spots, "…these three villages had fallen silent. Well, nothing important so far. Then, three days later… these three also went silent" Ramirez continued.

"But I thought…" Volteer started to say.

"Let me finish please" Ramirez interrupted Volteer. "Thank you. A week later… these cluster of seven, including the town. Now… just ten days ago; these other four. And four days ago another two. "And I have just heard yesterday night that other two villages… these ones, have fallen also silent.

In the end, Spyro could see that nearly two dozen pins were in the map in the southeastern section.

"I thought that we Guardians only knew the exact number of villages that have fallen silent!" Volteer exclaimed. "How is that even possible?"

"See what I mean when I say he know everything" Parker said.

"But the soldier Ramirez has also included one village that I was not aware that it had fallen silent" Volteer said as he pointed at a pin.

"See what I mean when I say he know everything" Parker repeated again.

"Anyway… back to the map" Ramirez prompted. "Now… judging by the pattern, as well as some … rumors… I believe that these villages have fallen due to enemy attack"

"An attack?" General Melin asked suspiciously.

"Yep! The villages itself were not the primary target but rather a move in a bigger game" Ramirez said.

"I thing I see what you are saying Ramirez" Flanning said as he stood to survey the map. "I believe these is indeed a preparation for a bigger attack"

"Another attack?" Terrador asked. "Where?"

With that, Ramirez pulled out a knife, surprising everyone at the sudden appearance of the weapon. Then, Ramirez lifted it in an overdramatically way and brought id down on the map with a loud 'thunk', leaving the knife imbedded in the wood.

Terrador looked at the place where the knife lay.

"Tall Plains?" Terrador asked Ramirez with a raised eye ridge.

"Yep! The pattern of the villages' incident looks very random, not giving any hint. But they did not count on Ramirez being here to decipher the purpose" Ramirez boasted.

"And what purpose would that be?" Mason asked.

"Isolate Tall Plains" Flanning finished. "They are slowly cutting any form of communication with that city. There will not be a village enough to support it if it comes under attack"

"Nor a place their could flee in case the battle goes wrong" Ramirez put in. "Nor receive any supplies"

"If that is the case, then we must help them" Spyro finally took an active role.

Spyro had been in Tall Plains before; he and Sparx had. The Atlawa tribe rules Tall Plains and Spyro was a friend of the Atlawa tribe and his leader, Kane. He and Sparx had helped them during their hour of need and, in gratitude, they had been made gods.

Spyro would not let them die.

"We would offer our assistance" Flanning graciously offered; "but we would have to go by ship if we wanted to go there"

"Perhaps not" Maria said in a thoughtful mood. Everyone turned to look at her before she continued. "As you most probably know, McAllister found a way to use the gems power"

"It is hard not to notice" a human officer said. "He has been boasting about it for days!"

"It was a wondrous discovery when he told me how to artificially harness its power" Volteer said quite happy about the memory. "Now that we know how to harness it power artificially, I am sure we could use the gems for many practical and useful applications" Volteer was short of jumping from excitement.

"Which bring me to my point" Maria said. "McAllister has been pestering me to allow him to make something with it. I guess a power source which we could install on our helicopters would solve the problem of getting there fast"

"That is certainly good news" Terrador said. "But in the mean time, we need to warn them" he said before turning to Spyro. "Spyro, since the Atlawa tribe holds you on a very high regard, I believe that you should go and inform them of the situation"

"Yes sir" Spyro said.

"I'll go too" Cynder said.

"I expected as much" Terrador said with a warm smile. "We will also send some dragons to help in the defense of the city in case it is attacked. Ancestor knows they will most likely need them"

"Hmmm… I might do a good job being and intelligence officer" Ramirez said with a thoughtful expression. "Don't you think Colonel?"

"Over my dead body" he growled.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

"Oh-oh-oh…c-can I go too?" Gale asked excitedly at Spyro and Cynder next morning, just as they were about to leave.

Upon learning they were leaving to a new place, Gale immediately placed himself in front of them and started jumping and asking to take him with them.

"I don't know Gale" Spyro answered while he was having breakfast. "You are still training under the Guardians so you would have to ask them. But we will…"

Gale did not hear him since he jumped and ran off to find the Guardians with his meal in his pate half eaten.

"He is a little bit too enthusiastic, isn't he?" Cynder asked as she saw Gale's white tail disappear around the corner.

"A little bit too much, I believe" Spyro answered. "I didn't even told him we are most likely headed into battle"

"I'm sure the Guardians will tell him" Cynder assured him. "Come on; let's finish breakfast and head towards the meeting place"

"We need to find Sparx first" Spyro said. "He will kill us if forget him again"

Cynder sighed. She was hoping to go without the annoying dragonfly and actually have some time with Spyro without him buzzing in and start giving his sarcastic remarks.

"You may be right" she conceded.

Upon finishing their meal, they went and soon found Sparx still asleep in Spyro's room. He had picked a nice pot with a flower to serve as his makeshift bed. Spyro didn't want to awake him when Spyro first got up since the small dragonfly gets more annoying if woken up.

Spyro went towards his sleeping dragonfly brother and started to try to wake him up.

"Hey… Sparx, wake up" Spyro said.

"Hmummn…." Sparx murmured in his sleep.

"Sparx, it's time to go" Spyro tried once again.

"Five more minutes mommy…" Sparx mumbled as he waved his hand in a dismissing manner.

Cynder could not help but chuckle at Sparx reluctance to wake up. Cynder saw Spyro was starting to get annoyed. Cynder rolled her eyes and lightly pushed Spyro awake so she could try to wake Sparx. Instead of the gently manner Spyro had been doing, she opted for a more direct and effective approach. Rising a claw, she poked non to gently at the still sleeping dragonfly.

Sparx eyes bulged when Cynder's claws poked his stomach, making all the air inside the small insect rush out.

"Good! Now you are awake" Cynder said with a laugh.

"Cynder!" Sparx groaned. "Why do you wake me up? I was having such a pleasant dream!"

"Come on Sparx, we are leaving" Spyro urged the small dragonfly.

"I have just been woken up! Give me some time for my drowsiness" Sparx complained. "Why did you wake me like that? Do you know there are better ways to wake someone?" Sparx accused.

"Like when you woke me yelling that we are under attack?" Spyro said as he recalled that particular morning Sparx had taken to himself to wake him.

"No!" Sparx said loudly. "I mean gently"

"Tried that. It didn't work" Spyro said. "Come on now! We have to go!"

"You guys go on ahead" Sparx said as he relined once again as he tried to take regain his sleep.

"Well, I thought you might be interested in going" Cynder said as he turned around and started walking away.

Spyro, taking her hint and playing along, said. "Well… I guess that I have to go alone then and explain to the Atlawas why you didn't come"

Faster that Cynder's eye could catch; the small dragonfly rose and zipped past her until he was hovering next to Spyro.

"So… when did you say we are leaving?" Sparx said with a really eager expression.

"Right now" Cynder said with a light chuckle as they made their way towards the departing point.

The trio went into an open area inside the temple where they would take flight and leave. It was big, allowing many dragons to take off or land simultaneously. When they arrived, they saw ten dragons waiting patiently for the order to leave.

Cynder gave a double looks as he saw Shockwave amongst the crowd.

"Shockwave?" she called. "What are you doing here?"

"Cynder! Spyro!" he called back as he approached them. "I should have know that you would also be sent in this mission"

"But why you?" Spyro asked.

"Volteer came to me and asked me if I wanted to go" the electric dragons explained. "Of course, he explained to me where are we going and what we will be doing there. He also said that it would be a substitute for training"

"I'm glad you will come with us" Spyro said with a grin.

"Me too" Cynder said.

"Well… isn't this a lovely draconic reunion?" Sparx said sarcastically as he saw the three grinning dragons.

With a shake of their head of the three dragons, the group sat a little bit away from the rest as they waited for the Guardians to arrive. It did not take long for the Guardians to arrive. Cynder also spotted Gale jumping around the Guardians in a pleading manner as he sought permission to go.

"Listen up!" Terrador called in a booming voice as he stepped into the courtyard. "You have been chosen to deliver a warning to our friend in Tall Plains. In addition, you are to help the Atlawa tribe should the necessity arise. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir" the dragons replied.

"Good!" Terrador said quite pleased. Then, he turned to look at the group of young dragons "Come here" he called then with a wave of his paw. When they stood next to the Earth Guardian, Terrador lifted a paw and placed it in Spyro's back. "Young Spyro here will be the leader of this expedition, so all of you listen to what his say and heed his words" Terrador announced.

"What?" Spyro jumped in surprise as he looked up at the Guardian with utter shock.

Cynder did a double take as he looked at the Guardians in surprise. He also looks as Spyro couldn't believe the announcement that just had been said.

'_Spyro? Leading the expedition?'_ Cynder thought.

The rest of the assembly, except the Guardians, looked at each other with a questioning look as if asking if they heard right.

"Is it clear?" Terrador said quite loudly.

"Yes sir" came the reply from the dragons that were to accompany them.

"Terrador, no!" Spyro called desperately.

"What is it, young dragon?" the Guardians asked kindly.

"I don't think I should lead the group" he said.

"Why not?"

"I… I don't think I have experience enough in leading" Spyro said. "Someone older would do better than me"

"That may be true" Cyril agreed. "But you also know the way to Tall Plains and you now the locals better than anyone else here"

"But… but…" Spyro stammered.

"As the Purple Dragon" Volteer continued, "many creatures will look up to you for guidance or direction"

Spyro opened and closed his mouth, trying to say something, yet not a sound coming from his mouth. He turned to look at the rest of the Guardians and his friend, and saw all of them nodding in approval.

"Do not look so unsure of yourself when you are leading, Spyro" Cyril told him. "A leader must always show a strong face and must not hesitate"

Spyro turned to look at the dragons that were supposed to go with them. All of them were talking excitedly amongst themselves that they were to fly with the great heroes as they stole a glance his way.

Eventually, he conceded.

"Fine. I'll do it" Spyro said.

Cynder felt her hear swell in pride as he looked at Spyro take the mantle of responsibility.

"You'll do fine" Cynder said suddenly When everyone turned to look at her, she continued. "You will do fine. I have faith in your" she said in complete sincerity.

Spyro looked her way and gave a smile very full of appreciation and very heartwarming.

"Wait! Can I go to?" Gale asked excitedly.

All eyes fell upon the small white dragon.

"Yes Gale. You may go" Terrador said after a moment of thought.

"Yes!" Gale said in triumph.

"Very well, now you must go" Terrador told them in a loud voice.

"You heard the dragon; let's move!" an ice dragon from the group said as they extended their wings.

"Spyro… take flight and lead them" Cyril suggested.

Cynder saw Spyro look at those around him. Terrador looked at him approvingly, same as Cyril Shockwave had already expended his wings and was ready to fly. Gale had lowered the goggles that never left his head to cover his eyes in flight.

But when Spyro turned to look in her direction, Cynder took the steps separating them and gave him a small lick in his cheek.

Cynder heard several chuckles around her. She didn't mind, but she saw Spyro staring to blush.

With a last look at those around him, Spyro opened his wings and took flight. Moment later, Cynder went up, followed by the rest of the flight.

Immediately, Cynder choose her flight spot net to Spyro as he flew in front. He turned to look her way and she threw a reassuring smile his way, which was received by one of his own.

Slowly, the rest of the dragons went into formation as they left Warfang.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

"Are you sure it was a good idea?" Cyril asked Terrador.

"Yes. He will do fine" he said confidently. "He has never failed us"

"I know Spyro will do fine" Cyril admonished. "I was talking about Gale"

"I believe it is for the best" the Earth Guardians said as he watched the small dots that were the dragons retreating.

"I fail to see how it is a good decision, Terrador" Volteer shook his head. "We have all seen the young dragon fighting prowess. He is starting to get proficient when engaged in combat against dummies; but in an actual match against a real opponent he becomes paralyze… he freezes… he hardly moves a muscle. How is sending him into this expedition is good way to awaken his powers?"

"I think he already has done so" Terrador said.

"Then why can't he use them?" Cyril asked with a hint of surprise.

"Because he is unconsciously blocking it. Repressing them" Terrador explained. "Something must have passed in his past to make him fearful of it"

"But what could have happened to him to make him fearful to use what is natural for a dragon to do?" Volteer asked. "Could he have injured or killed someone when using them?"

"Unlikely" Terrador said. "He seemed desperate to be able use them... yet, at the same time, frightful of them"

"Something traumatic, I assume?" Cyril took a guess.

"Perhaps…" Terrador said as he lowered his eyes. "In any way, it prevent him from fighting, but not entirely"

"How so?" Cyril asked.

"Cynder told me that he jumped into a fight to protect her, yet he can't do anything to fight for himself." Terrador explained. "Something, something deep must trigger his response against fighting yet he overrode that fear and jumped into it. I guess that only way I can see for him to be able to awaken those powers is to face that fear that it is inside him"

"If that is the case, then I hope you are right" Cyril sighed. "After all, we didn't told him that he will most likely be flying into a battle"

The Guardians looked at the rapidly fading dragons. All of them remained silent as they watched.

"I believe that we have spent enough time in watching the departure of the group" Volteer said as he turned around.

Cyril started to follow, but Terrador stayed put.

"Terrador? You seem too serious" Cyril commented. "What is on your mind?"

"Retirement, actually" Terrador said after a moment of hesitation.

"What?" Cyril asked confused. "Surely you speak in jest! We still have what it takes to perform our duties!"

"Cyril…" Terrador started to say. "We are no longer the dragons that we used to be. Even if we can do our jobs, we can no longer perform some of our responsibilities"

"What?" Cyril exclaimed. "No… we still can perform our duties. Volteer, tell him we still can do it" Cyril asked for support desperately from the electric dragon.

"I may be the youngest of the Guardians, Cyril; but I am, by no means, no longer young" Volteer said, siding with Terrador, much to the surprise of Cyril. "I find it increasingly more difficult to continue doing our duties as I become tired more easily"

"But…" Cyril stammered.

"I believe that was must step down and allow a new generation of Guardians to rise" Terrador sighed. "After I stepped down, I was hoping to become part of the city council, leaving the Guardianship to someone more able"

"We still have to find a Fire Guardian to replace Ignitus" Cyril said desperately, hoping to gain more time in their post. "We can't just leave that!"

"With the increase in the dragon population that has come lately, we might find someone who can fill the post" Terrador said. "With a little luck, we might find someone young and proficient in the art of fire"

"And if we don't?" Cyril asked with a tingle of hope in it.

"We pick someone who will act as a replacement until one more apt is found" Terrador said. "Either way, it is time to step down"

"We still need to look for possible candidates for replacement and that takes time" Cyril said.

"I believe I already have one" Volteer said. "Shockwave is young and very proficient in the usage of electricity. I knew I needed to find a replacement soon. That is why I had been training him to be my successor for these last few weeks"

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

"WHAT?" Gale yelled at the top of his lungs. "We are flying where a battle is going to take place?" he almost shrieked.

"I was certain that the Guardians told you" Spyro said concerned for his friend.

"No they didn't" Gale said, staring to loose control as fear stated to surface. "I want to go back"

"We can't go back, we are almost there!" Shockwave said.

The trip had been relatively uneventful. Spyro had started as the flight leader, only to be changed when he got tired of being in front. They swapped places from time to time to make it easier on them.

At first, Spyro was a little nervous about being leader and all that. Thankfully, Iciclos, a dragon that had accompanied them, seemed to take note of Spyro's nervousness and offered suggestions as to when to switch places and when to rest and so on do forth. But in the end, it was Spyro the one that needed to give the order.

So was the routine. They flew, switching places and resting occasionally for a breather. When they landed to spend the night, some would go hunting or foraging to for food. They kept watch for the night by pairs selected at random changing every two hours.

Gale was having a nice time during his travel. Like before, he wished he could have ten pairs of eyes and be in five different places at the same time. He sometimes would swoop down and look for a moment that which had pike his interest. He would stay behinds for a minute or two before rising up again and catching up with the rest.

What did sent him off was one open plain they had to cross before the ocean. Just like the sea, he had never seen such a flat place of land… as far as the eye could see. All the time, they had always flown over mountains or hills; but never such a flat place of land.

What also was a big surprise for him was one huge river. Large amounts of water ran toward the ocean. Gale was accustomed to small rivers and streams; never on this huge thing.

After four days of flight, they crossed the small stretch of ocean. They could have gone around and taken a longer route where both landmasses were connected by a small isthmus. Still, they were in a hurry.

It took only five hours to cross it, unlike the journey to the Kalakean Mountains that took the whole day. Gale was now more at ease at the large stretch of water than he had been the first time, but it still remained awed by the sheer size of it.

Another thing that surprised Gale was the vast amount of vegetation when they arrived at the other island. Beyond him lay the green of the trees that extended as the sea had… as far as he could see.

"It is a jungle" Shockwave explained. "It is hot and very humid"

All in all, Gale was having a nice time. At least he did until he learned about the nature of their journey.

"I want to go back!" he said nearly loudly.

"I'm afraid we can't turn back Gale" Spyro sighed. He hated doing this to his friend. "The Atlawa people need us and turning back will make us spend too much time"

"I can't! I can't go on!" Gale started to hyperventilate.

They were having a few minutes rest to eat something or drink before continuing. The other dragons had separated and were thankfully not listening to Gale, something which Spyro was thankful for.

"You can always return by yourself if you want" Sparx said sarcastically as he worsened the problem. "There is no one stopping you"

"I can't go back alone" Gale said hysterically. "And I don't want to be in a battle!" Gale pleaded once more.

"Gale…" Cynder tried to console him. "The Guardians would not have sent you for just because; they must have a purpose, which serves in your best interest. Besides, you do not have to be on the front lines if you don't want to"

When Cynder explained that, Gale seemed to calm himself; and just in time since the others started to arrive. They continued their journey and Gale remained close to Cynder, Spyro or Shockwave… too close. He was also looking around nervously and was fidgeting.

Night caught up with them and they decided to sleep. Gale remained nervous, looking around afraid at every small noise that was heard… but he managed to calm himself to sleep.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

Cynder gave a huge yawn, showing her pointy teeth, as she struggled to stay awake in the middle of the night. It was her turn, along with a fire dragon called Pyre, to stand watch while the rest of the group slept.

She had been at this for over an hour and she was starting to get sleepy. The fact that nothing was happening didn't improve the boring situation she found herself in. It also didn't help that she had gotten the middle watch just past midnight. She would have preferred to have the first or last watch. But luck was not on her side.

She stole a glance back to Pyre.

He, unlike like Cynder, held his eyes open hardly blinking in his impassive vigil. His eyes darted this way and that, looking for potential danger. He was a member of the city guard, and he was used to keeping a vigil during the night.

She and Pyre had talked to pass the time. The topics ranged from their trip, to Gale, to Spyro, to the humans… many different things. However, they both stood far from the topic of their pasts.

Eventually, Cynder literally slapped herself with her tail to shake herself into wakefulness. She blinked several times, telling herself that she will remain awake. Unfortunately, her eyes were drifting to close after a minute.

"You are falling asleep again" Pyre commented.

"Can't help it" she yawned once again.

"Hehe…." Pyre chuckled. "Come on; let's take a small walk then to see if we can roué ourselves up"

Without saying anything else, both of them stood up and began walking around the perimeter of the camp. It took some time for Cynder to be more alert than she was a few minutes before.

They were making their thirtieth lap around the sleeping group when suddenly Pyre stopped and snapped his head in one direction. His eyes were wide as he scanned his surroundings.

"Pyre, what is…? Cynder began to ask.

"Ssshhh!" he silenced her with a hiss.

Cynder, understanding what was going on, turned her head in the direction Pyre was facing and began to listen and see anything. The two of them remained motionless for a several long moments, taking everything in with their senses.

Cynder did not know why, but as she remained motionless beside the big dragon, she started to feel uneasy. Apart from that, there was nothing out of the ordinary.

"It must have been my imagination" Pyre mused as he relaxed his stance as continued to on his laps around the camp.

Cynder, however, remained motionless as she continued scanning amongst the trees.

"Come on, Cynder" Pyre told her.

Eventually, Cynder tore her gaze away and turned to the fire dragon.

As she began walking, a small whizzing noise came her way. Instincts from long periods of being in battle suddenly kicked in. She jumped away in any direction. The whistling sound passed near her.

She knew what that was. She had plenty of those things fired at her during her battles to not recognize one.

'_An arrow!'_ she thought grimly.

When she landed, she crouched in a low position next to a tree ready to call the alarm. However, she was interrupted when another whistling sound came her way. She jerked backward and she heard a 'thunk' next to her.

Effectively, there stood the arrow shaft, impaled in the tree next to her.

"AMBUSH!" Pyre roared at the top of his lungs as he also realized the danger.

At his roar, all the dragons roused themselves from their sleep in confusion. They looked at every direction, trying to see where the danger was coming from.

Also, upon hearing the dragon roar and loosing the element of surprise, the enemy decided to jump an attack while the dragons stood in disarray trying to figure out what was happening.

Cynder managed to evade another arrow that was sent her way before jumping toward an approaching orc that was wilding his club high in the air. She head butted her foe, sending him flying backward before Pyre finished him off with a blast of fire.

Cynder tried finding another target, but the fast paced fight, the loud roaring of the dragons only added to the confusion. Eventually, she saw an orc archer had its eyes fixed on another dragon as he tried to reload his bow. However, Cynder would not let him. She pounced on the orcs back, making its face eat dirt, and started to slash with her hind claws, disemboweling her enemy.

As she finished with him, she saw from the edge of her vision a big gout of flame, followed by shrieks of pain as an unfortunate soul was caught in its blast. It was no doubt an attack from one of the fire dragons or Spyro.

The fight was quick and merciless. No one knew where the enemy was and the loud raring, the flashed of light from lighting and fire, only added to the confusion.

Cynder heart gave a lurch as she heard the howling of pain from one of the dragons. She chanced a quick look and saw an electric dragon fall on his side with a huge gash on his side. Next to him, Cynder managed to saw a very odd looking grubling.

Cynder had to do a double take as she looked at the grubling. Unlike the small and easy to defeat grubling, this one was much bigger. She could also see the strength it possessed as he carried a huge dark sword that emanated dark energy like steaming water. He had a dark armor, which like the sword, dark energy emanated from. Its eyes were glowing yellow orbs, showing the evil inside the creature.

The grubling raised his dark sword in the air to finish the downed dragon. Cynder noticed this action and she intervened. She took a deep breath and exhaled a strong gust of wind directed at the enemy. The dark grubling stumbled backward a few steps as the strong wind hit him, making the distance between him and the downed dragon increase.

Before the grubling could regain his footing and try to finish the downed dragon, Cynder jumped and put herself between the injured one and his executioner.

At the sudden appearance of another dragon, the grubling seemed to hesitate, but soon, confidence once again showed in his face. HE gave the dragoness a smile, displaying an array of wicked and ugly teeth. Cynder jerked back in surprise at not only the confident look on the grubling, but also on the power that she felt from him.

'_No matter'_ Cynder thought as she crouched low and prepared herself_. 'I am fairly confident that I can still take this guy'_

Cynder barred her teeth, snarling at her foe, hopping to intimidate him. But that didn't work. Instead, the grubling lunged at her, jumping the distance that separated them and making a vertical slash. Cynder dodged out of harms way before retaliating with a slash of her own.

Much to her surprise, the grubling evaded the attack, which surprised Cynder. That moment of hesitation almost made Cynder loose her head as the grubling gave a horizontal attack. Cynder scurried away before turning back on him.

'_Damn! Pay attention!'_ she admonished herself. _'He moved faster than any grubling I have ever faced! This is no ordinary grubling; do not get overconfident'_

Before dicing in another course of action, the grubling picked up a big rock and threw it at her. Cynder lowered her head to avoid the rock.

'_And much stronger too'_

Deciding to use another tactic than melee, Cynder decided to use her elements. As the grubling once again dashed to her, she shot him using her fear powers.

The shriek she gave resounded in the forest, making the battle noise fade for a few seconds as everyone turned to look her way, before picking up again in earnest. The dark red energy left her mouth in waves as she continued to give energy into the attack.

When she finished, she hoped the grubling would be either too scared to move or was on his way to Mount Malefor, running as fast as he could.

But that was not the case.

After a few moments of paralyzing fear, he gave a quick shake of his body before regaining a defensive posture.

'_WHAT?_' she asked in her mind.

The grubling had simply shaken off her attack as if it was nothing! Cynder stood there, gawking at him; and that cost her.

The grubling attacked quickly while Cynder stood there, shocked. When she realized the danger, she tried to evade, but it was too late. She felt the sword slice through her side, making the pain shoot through her body like fire. She screamed.

Fortunately, the wound was hollow, but it impaired Cynder movement somewhat.

'_Stupid!_' she told herself. _'You forgot a basic rule of fighting!'_

The grubling once again dashed toward her. This time, Cynder spat a glob of her strongest poison, more like acid, that stuck the grubling head on.

The shriek of fear was a welcome relief for Cynder. What she did not expect was for the grubling to take of his armor, leaving the charred pieces of dark metal on the ground as the acid consumed them. As for the grubling, the armor had been strong enough to manage to take it off before the poison touched his body.

Cynder, having suffered two mistakes from her part already, learned not to gawk. She moved fast and prepared to deliver a blow to her enemy with one of her new moves. The grubling noticed her and managed to evade; but not before a small wound was made from Cynder's claws upon his arm.

She smiled at her victory since a small wound was all that was needed.

She faced the grubling with a smile as he was clucking his wounded arm. Then, he started to stagger. His steps becoming more uncoordinated, his body moved from side to size as if dizzy. Then, he fell on the ground where, with a few spasms, died.

She sighed in relief at the end of the duel and at the fact that her technique worked. That small injury she had caused with her claws had been enough to give the small creature a deadly dose of fast acting posing. Once she nicked his hide, it was over for him.

She had discovered that technique while she was practicing her poison element in new ways. She was not sure how it happened, but she had accidentally scratched a mole while she was using her powers. Immediately afterwards, he felt dizzy and woozy. The mole was rushed into the hospital, saying that he had been portioned. Cynder had to explain her actions to the guardians, saying that it was an accident.

The mole was hospitalized for a day, vomiting and having a fever. Luckily, the amount of poison energy she was using was low, so the mole made it. She hadn't tried it before against a real live target… until now. This time, she used her full potential, killing the grubling in a matter of seconds with just a scratch.

But she could not roar her victory as the grublin died. There was a battle to be fought.

Turning to look around, she noticed several orcs were fleeing the battle field while another dark grubling commanding them. However, she did not expect them to have a prisoner. The white dragon trashed around, screaming in fear as the hideous creatures tried to take him away.

'_GALE!'_ she recognized him.

Cynder tried to pursue them and save her friend, but she was intercepted by a few orcs that blocked her path. She watched desperately as Gale was taken from her view as they retreated further. She tried to side step them, but they denied her pass as the brandished their weapons.

"I don't have time for this!" she snarled as she focused on her foes.

Cynder used her shadow element to blend with the night as she stalked closer to her unsuspecting foes. The orcs were surprised by her sudden disappearance and became wary because of it. Cynder burst from underneath one orc, sending him a good three meters into the air. Before the other could react, she jumped after the airborne orc and bit him in the neck in a pinning move.

Cynder felt in her tongue the metallic taste of blood. Unlike a good prey animal's blood, the orcs was foul and disgusting. After making sure she had her enemy, she started to slash using her hind claws at the abdomen of her enemy. Blood and gore rained down upon the enemy as she started to tear apart her foe, not giving any hint of mercy.

As she started to fall back toward the ground, she gave twisted her body and threw down the orc into his friends, colliding with one. She then flew toward another, slashing its neck with her sharp tail blade as she flew by. The orc gurgled as blood started to pour out from its open throat, and it took no time for him to die.

Cynder then turned to face the only orc that was still standing. Before he could move, Cynder blew shadow smoke from her maw. The dark energy burned the outsides and insides of her enemy as he screamed in pain. Only when the screams died away, did she stop using her element, revealing a burn corpse.

But she could not linger; she needed to go after Gale and save him.

Before she could take a step, she felt powerful hand grab her throat and started to squeeze. She fell on the ground, gasping desperately for breath. She realized that this orc was the one she struck down using the dead body of her first victim. She had completely forgotten about him.

She tried to break free of the choking grip it had on her, but her position prevented her from moving much. She also tried to breathe one of her elements, but with the hands blocking her neck passage, it was impossible.

She thought quickly on a way to get out of this and decided to use another of her newly acquired techniques.

She fixed her green eyes into those red eyes of her enemy. The orc looked down at her with a look of with triumph and an evil smile. However, his smile disappeared and his look of triumph faltered when Cynder's eyes began to change.

Cynder eyes started to change from her usual green color to that of a blood red. When the orc gazed into those deep eyes, he started to tremble slightly, as if he could not turn away.

Then, he freaked out.

He jumped away from Cynder and grabbed his head as if it was just about to explode. Cynder quickly took a huge breath and stood up before focusing her gaze on the orc once more. She was casting her fear element through her eyes. What was more; she was playing with the orc's fear… and mind.

She saw the orc's deepest fears and made them a reality in its mind. The orc literally saw everything that he feared happening to him. It was driving him crazy.

Cynder felt a pang of pity for the poor orc as he fell to the ground and started to shake uncontrollably like a child. She had first discovered this new technique back at the temple. She had been frustrated by not finding any new way to use her elements and was angry. That was when a dove perched itself upon one of the poles that were in the arena.

Cynder had turned her gaze toward the dove. It seemed that the small bird was laughing at her attempt to improve her combat style, and that only made her even angrier. She turned and faced the bird in anger and frustration as she wished the dove away.

Suddenly, she saw a brief image upon her mind in a flash. She managed to saw a hawk with it talons extended trying to catch her.

With a shake of her head, she realized that she had seen the bird's fear. She concentrated upon the bird and tried to project the birds fear into its mind. After a few tries, she managed it. The dove started to flap its wing in terror and fly in circles in a fanatic manner.

Cynder gave a chuckle at the new application of her fear as she continued trying it. She could also see and control her prey's mind as the nightmare played on… if it can be called that. In reality, there was no hawk chasing the bird; but inside the bird's mind, it was all too real.

Unfortunately, she played with the bird mind too much and as she feed too much energy into the spell and caused the bird to die. Cynder realized in that moment that she should not use this technique lightly. She should not see another creatures fear and use it against them. She should not play with someone's fear like that.

But in battle, she had no choice. There is also no room for pity as Cynder continued her attack upon the orc. She continued feeding fear energy into her prey's mind until his bran could not take that amount of pressure and literally ripped itself apart. The orc died immediately. The only sign of what had happened to this orc was a tiny red line of blood that was dripping from its nose.

Releasing her power, Cynder's eyes turned back to normal. Now with a clear way, she followed the path Gale and his captors had taken. She ran as fast as she could, leaving the skirmish behind her as she hurried, fearing the worst for the poor dragon that had been caught in the battle.

The orcs that escaped had left easy-to-see footprints and destruction amidst the dense vegetation, making the trail Cynder was following easy to follow. However, the abundance of natural trees and bushed were obstacles in her way.

She continued running until she heard Gale's screams thought the foliage. Fearing the worst, she picked up her pace, whishing that she would not arrive too late.

She followed the trail, keeping an eye for any subtle hint that could give her some information. Suddenly, she noted what seemed to be some scuffling in the area. She another freshly made trail, going in another completely direction than the previous one.

Amidst all the confusion, she managed to discern a pair of dragon prints along with a set of goggles half covered in mud.

'_Gale must have escaped!_' she thought.

She quickly picked the goggles and followed Gale's prints.

Immediately after that, she started to the sounds of battle. It was close! She feared that Gale had to fend for himelf. The clang of metal hitting metal resounded on the jungle, giving Cynder the chance to pinpoint her quarry.

Wait… metal? Cynder knew that Gale could not wield a blade. And as far as she knew, no one friendly to dragons was in the area. The closest were the Atlawas… and they were some ways off yet.

So who could it be?

As she continued running and the battle sound, she passed a dead corpse of an orc. It had a nasty slash across its chest, but that was all Cynder could see before she passed it. Then, she cleared a vegetation obstacle and had a good view of her quarry and whoever was fighting them.

However, she did not expected what she saw.

Cynder stopped dead in her tracks as she saw that it was only one creature fighting against two orcs and the dark grubling!

Cynder could see that it stood taller that the orcs as he stood on two legs. An orc would get to its chest. It moved so fast that moved in an intricate dance between the orcs and grubling, that Cynder had trouble following its movements.

What she was able to discern, however, was that it was wearing a dark cloak that covered its entire body. It also had a hood, which obscured the users face, giving a hint of mystery as to who it was.

Just behind the fighting figures, half hidden amidst bushes and trees, she was able to discern the white scales of Gale. He was curled in a tight ball, visibly shaking and whimpering in fright at the situation he found himself in. Cynder saw that he was bleeding from o spot, but not too much. She guessed that he may have been reached and brought down while he tried to escape.

Cynder eyes turned once again to the fast pace fight for a few seconds. A small glint that reflected the moonlight caught Cynder's attention to the stranger's hand. The dark minions were surprised by the sudden appearance of the weapon on the stranger's hand, and that gave him and opening. The creature quickly slashed and orc neck with the knife and blood started to pour out amidst gurgles from the doomed soldier.

Before the other could react, the creature stabbed the other orc in the gut with such force that he lifted it. Lifting the orc still impaled with the knife up to his face, Cynder thought she saw the creature give a toothily grin at his foe before kicking the orc off his blade. The kick was with such force that the orc flew nearly ten meters, crashing against a tree with the sound of wood breaking before falling to the ground dead.

With two enemies dead, the cloaked stranger turned to face the last one… the grubling.

The grubling lunged at the strange creature with his word ready to stab. The tall being effortlessly sidestepped the attack before delivering a powerful kick that sent the grubling towards the trees. However, the grubbing stood up immediately as if nothing happened and attacked once again.

The following moves were fast and quick as both duelist slashed, stabbed, parried and evaded. In a stroke of luck, the strange creature lost his balance and slipped in a puddle. Taking the opportunity, the grubling attacked. The mystery person tried to parry with his large knife. Although he deflected the attack, he lost the grip of his weapon and the grubling leapt for the kill.

Turning around, the stranger lashed with a tail that suddenly appeared from beneath the cloak, hitting the grubling and sending him away. Cynder had barely enough time to see that the creature had a tail before it disappeared behind the cloak once more, as if waiting for another moment to appear.

Struggling back up to his feet, the grubling gripped his sword tightly as it regarded its foe. Both combatants stood ready, waiting.

As with an enemy with a weapon, the grubling was confident, attacking the weaponless stranger. That forced the creature to step back and evade the attacks with movement that seemed as if hit was dancing.

But it was bound to happen something.

Suddenly, the large creature stepped forward and managed to grasp the wrist of the grubling that held the sword. The grubling desperately tried to break free as he clawed with his free hand at that of his enemy. But it was an iron grip; and the chuckle that came from the creature only serves to confirm Cynder's suspicions that hit was up into something.

With shrieks of pain, the grubling started lashing blindly. Cynder eyes widened as she saw the arm of the grubling that was being held started to be covered in ice! The creature was somehow freezing it!

The ice started to expand, moving from the iron grip towards the rest of the grumblings body, who shrieked with fear at the inevitable doom. It was only a matter of time before the magic reached the grubling head and silenced its screams forever before the rest of the ice covered it body.

Cynder watched the statue that was the grubling with wide eyes. Had she not seen what had happened, she would have thought that it was a normal ice statue, made by a remarkable artist.

Releasing the grubling, the stranger surveyed his work; watching the frozen grubling as if he was appreciating his work. But then, he whipped around his tail that had once again come from underneath the garments, and hit the iced grubling. The statue could not withhold the force and shattered into a million pieces that dispersed around the area.

Cynder watched with horror as a nearby shard landed nearby. She looked at it and saw that it held a finger from the grubling.

The creature took in his hand the knife that he had dropped during the fight. He then turned to face Gale, who had remained half hiding in the same spot; too afraid to move.

Cynder had to act! She did not know if this creature meant harm or not!

Making herself appear in full view, she snarled at her new foe in warning. The creature snapped back toward her direction and crouched into a defensive position.

"Stay away from him!" she commanded in her hardest voice she could muster.

The creature seemed momentarily taken aback when she stepped up. It was expecting and orc or another grubling, not a dragon it seemed. But it lasted for only a moment before he regained its senses and faced her.

Cynder was very vexed because she was still not able to see the creatures face.

"Don't you touch him!" she snarled.

The creature seemed to hesitate for a few moments as to what to do as both of them started and measured each other up.

However, shout were heard in the distance. Cynder's head, as well as the creature's, perked up at the yelling.

"Cynder? Gale!" Cynder could hear someone calling, and she guessed it was Spyro.

That meant that the skirmish was over.

"Over here" she yelled back, trying to get their attention.

The creature seemed to hesitate even more as she called for her friends. In the end, it did the only sane thing someone would do in that position. Run. He turned and started running away.

"Hey! Wait!" Cynder called as she started to follow and pursue this mystery creature. However, a small whimper caught her attention.

She gave a quick glance at Gale, who was still unmoving on the same spot. She looked at the retreating figure, then back at Gale. Then, with a sigh, she watched the stranger disappear amidst the vegetation.

Once it was gone, she walked back towards Gale. She watched him over as he trembled form head to tail. He having never been in a battle situation like this was completely paralyzed with fear. The fact of kill or be killed also must have struck him hard. Cynder began to wonder of the guardians decision to send him was the correct one.

"Hey" she tried to soothe him. "It is over"

She placed a paw on his backside and she felt him tense immediately.

"You are now safe, Gale" Cynder called gently again.

But Gale would not respond… nor move. His claws rooted to the ground, his body visibly shaking, his mouth trembling and his eyes closed tightly.

Cynder decided to lie next to him.

"Here" she told him as she gave him his lost goggles.

Gale slowly took them and brought them to his chest. Much to Cynder's surprise, he snuggled again her like a hatchling would do with a mother.

She hesitated for a moment as she thought what to do. In the end, she used her wings and placed it over him like a protective barrier between the outside world and him.

She remained in that position until Spyro, along with another dragon, arrived.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

'_It was too close'_ he thought as he fled the area. '_My presence must remain unknown'_

He had fled the moment he heard the female call for her friends. If he had got captured, there would be repercussions. Thankfully, she decided not to follow him, since she had to care for the white dragon. Had the white dragon not been there, she would have followed him.

In the end, he managed to escape.

He had seen some dragons during his life time. He had always watched them for the shadows when he spotted one. This time, it was no different. Sure, she had managed to surprise him with her sneakiness, and he knew that going back would put him in further danger. Turning back, he stealthily moved until he found a good spot to watch from.

He watched, silent and hidden in the shadows, as the black dragoness that was comforting the white dragon.

They remained in that position for a while until another dragon, a blue one, arrived. He watched intently as the as the blue one called for the rest.

And then… it appeared.

He barely managed to contain a gasp as he saw a creature so powerful that can change the direction the world goes; a creature of myths… a creature of legends… a creature that has passed down to history… or so he thought.

A creature… that was standing right before him.

A purple dragon!

'_Impossible!'_ he thought as he watched the male purple dragon approach the black female one.

He watched, his mind numb, as the dragons slowly managed to coax the white dragon to stand up and leave the place.

'_This changes everything!'_ he thought as he saw the tail of the purple dragon disappear though the foliage.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

**Author's notes:**

Well, here is it. I hope you liked it.

I want to thank Dark Wolf (on ) for giving me some ideas for Cynder's new found powers (the killing stare).

Comments, reviews and a friendly chat is always welcome.


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's notes:**

No… I'm not dead.

No… I will not drop this story as some must have thought.

Still, long time since I updated. Sorry about that. The reason I haven't updated earlier is because I wanted to finish chapter 32 before I uploaded this one (something which I failed to do so). I haven't had that much enthusiasm in writing… but rest assured that the story will keep rolling forward.

On a positive note Chapter 32 has become my longest chapter yet…. And I am still not done with it yet. I am on the finishing run, but it is a long finishing run.

But do not let me stop you from reading. On to the story, then!

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

**The Legend of Spyro: Origins_Chapter 31**

Eventually, at their seventh day of flight, they arrived at Tall Plains in the afternoon. Gale looked in surprise and delight at the mountain with a flat top as they approached.

"How weird!" Gale exclaimed upon seeing it. "Looks like the top had been cut off!" he laughed.

"Come on. We are nearly there" Spyro urged them as they flew onward.

After the skirmish, they had taken a look at their situation. Fortunately, no one had died, but one of the dragons was badly wounded and could not move. Other two dragons had some very nasty cuts that prevented them from flying and the rest sported many smaller cuts and bruises.

Immediately after the skirmish, the group, or at least those who could, started looking around the area for any red crystal that they could use to help the wounded. They found some enough to prevent the death of the most grievously wounded dragon.

They had spent the day looking for crystals and gems that would help them heal or replenish their energy.

As for Gale, he had remained quiet… and a little bit isolated. He would take quick looks quite often at the wounded dragons before focusing on the ground in front of him once more.

The rest of the group tried comforting him and asked him if he was okay. He mumbled some thanks and appreciation for their concern, but he remained in his down mood. He remained in his spot for hours before Cynder managed, somewhat forcefully, to help her look for some food. When they returned, Gale seemed a whole lot better and seemed to return somewhat to her normal and eccentric self.

They spent the night in the same place once again; but unlike last time, nearly every eye was open and searching the shadows for some movement. There were a few false alarms as an overly paranoid dragon shouted at some wildlife moment.

By morning, Spyro played the leaders role to a great extent. He suggested that the three wounded, along with an escort of another two for any contingency, turn back to the nearest town, which happened to be a port, and take a ship back to Warfang.

The dragons, both chosen and injured, protested that they were still able to go. But of course, Spyro was headstrong when someone's safety was at stake and he would have none of it. In the end, the reluctant dragons started walking back to the nearest port. The five remaining dragon, plus the four younger ones and the dragonfly, continued with the rest of the journey.

And now, in their seventh day after they had left Warfang, they arrived at the plateau that was a part of tall plains.

They flew upward the plateau; the top rising very high from ground level. They needed to spiral upwards a few times until they reached the top. When they rose over it they found out that everywhere they looked crops were being grown.

"Whoa!" Gale exclaimed.

There were several llamas tending their crops as the dragons passed overhead. A few of the ground creatures rose their eyes to the sky and, upon noticing that they were dragon, went back to work. A few gave a cheer in their direction when they managed to distinguish a certain dragon with purple scales.

They crossed the plateau and arrived at the proper city. They landed in front of a single wooden built bridge spanned across chasm that separated one plateau of the next. Several llamas that were armed with weapons noticed them and turned to the defensive while a single one of them stepped forward to address them.

"State your business here, strangers?" the llama soldier asked.

"We come looking for Kane" Spyro answered. "We come to deliver a warning"

When the llama laid his eyes upon Spyro, they seemed to have popped out of his face.

"I can't believe it! It's our protector, Spyro!" he said disbelieving. He then turned to face one of the soldiers. "You! Get Kane! Quickly!" he ordered.

The pointed llama jumped from his post and started running away from Spyro's vision.

"You are finally back" the soldier that received them said as gave him a bow. The rest of the llamas went further. They went to one knee and dipped their head, looking to the ground, in their worship to Spyro.

"Oh yeah!" Sparx said quite happily as being god went to his head. "Now this is what I'm talking about. My faithful followers; me… Might Sparx… have returned to the land of his followers"

The groups of dragons looked completely taken aback. They looked disbelieving at the worshiping Atlawas, then at Spyro, at Sparx, then back at the Atlawas.

As for the purple dragon… he was looked rather uncomfortable.

"Please… don't do that!" he said in an uncomfortable voice. "That is not necessary"

"What? Are you kidding?" Sparx asked disbelieving. Then, Sparx flew next to Spyro and reclined is arm on his brother's head. "Listen big guy, you shown know and learn to enjoy the good things that the world throws at you" he said as he waved his hand at the Atlawas.

"We knew you would return one day, Spyro" the soldier said as he stood up.

"See how your loyal faithfulness has been rewarded with our return. Us… the protectors of this land… Scourge of the Despots" Sparx said in his self important voice.

"It's good to see this place again" Spyro said as he gave a quick look around him. "But we need to speak with Kane urgently"

"Speak with me, huh?" a new voice said.

Spyro turned to look and he saw Kane as walk across the bridge. He came walking with a rod and with blue colored lower garment that covered his waist and part of his legs.

"Kane!" Spyro said happily to the white llama as he stopped in front of him.

"Well, isn't it Spyro and the mosquito" Kane said happily as he looked at them.

"Yes, it is me that has… wait" Sparx caught up too late the insult.

"It is good to see you both" Kane ignored Sparx as he addressed Spyro. "As always, Spyro, you are most welcome amongst us as well as any friend of yours" Spyro then noted a shift in Kane's eyes. "Even the strange ones"

Spyro followed Kane's eyesight and saw that Gale was walking around in circles and smelling one unfortunate llama. In addition to the invasion of personal space, Gale was poking the gear that the soldier carried. The llama soldier, of course, looked uncomfortable with the dragon that did not respect his personal space. His eye was twitching in annoyance, and Spyro could see the desire to use the butt end of his pear to knock the white dragon unconscious.

"Come on and be welcome" Kane said. "You must be tired after your long trip; well get you some refreshments as we have a nice talk somewhere more comfortable"

"Yeah… that's what I'm talking about. Good service" Sparx said as the group started to follow Kane across the bridge.

"It has been a while, Kane. How had thing been going?" Spyro asked as he walked next to Kane and across the bridge.

"It has been very good!" Kane replied. "After you defeated the god of the shrine and left, we have enjoyed bountiful harvest. Tall Plains population had also increased with many immigrants that had come; and as such, the city has grown" Kane said proudly. "Yet there have also been some hardships. We have suffered several attacks, mostly raids to steal our bountiful wealth. Most of them were quite successfully repelled with few losses. So, in the big picture, we could say that things have gone quite well for us here"

"I'm glad to hear that Kane" Spyro replied happily. "Yet, I am afraid I bear bad news for you and your people"

"In that case, let's go somewhere more private" Kane replied, suddenly sounding more serious.

Spyro had to admire the work the Atlawas had done with Tall Plains. The city had grown considerably! And it also no longer held just llama people; it also had some other creatures too, but they were not numerous. There were dragons, some panthers that were relatives with to cheetahs, some coyotes, otters and other creatures Spyro had not seen in his travels.

Spyro was gazing this way and that as Kane lead them through the buildings toward where they would have their meeting. The rest of the group also followed, surrounded by a group of warriors in protection. The dragons from Warfang looked very unsure, yet intrigued at the design of the buildings.

As for Gale… well, let's just say that whenever Kane pointed a particular building or place, he would run off and see up close and first hand whatever it was. Of course, when it happened to be an occupied building, he would exit followed by a somewhat annoyed llama yelling at him. But that did not stop him from getting into another building.

"Your friend is quite eager I see" Kane pointed out.

"He is" Spyro replied with a shake of his head in amusement at Gale's antics.

"He will get in trouble" Kane pointed out.

"Serves him right" Cynder put in as she stepped up next to Spyro. "That ought to teach him a lesson"

When Kane turned and looked at her with a smile. But then, he seemed to falter as he gazed into Cynder's eyes. Spyro was confused by his behavior, but when Kane's eyes widen in fear, he realized what was happening, but it was already too late to do anything.

"Cynder!" Kane said loud enough for everyone near to hear. All of the nearby llamas turned to look at her with surprise and fear. "GUARDS!" Kane yelled loudly, knowing that they had an enemy dragon in their midst.

Immediately, a dozen spears surrounded Cynder while the head pointed in her direction. It effectively was surrounded by a wall of pikes.

"WAIT!" Spyro yelled as he jumped between the spears and Cynder.

Kane turned to look at him with a look of surprise. He was clearly surprised to see the purple dragon stand between the spears and Cynder. Everyone else seemed also taken aback by this… and that was what prevented Cynder from being skewed by dozen of spears.

"Spyro; you know perfectly well what Cynder did to our people" Kane explained.

What he didn't say, but Spyro could plainly see in his eyes, was that he was demanding an explanation for his actions.

"She no longer is the Terror of the Skies!" Spyro protested.

"I can recognize those eyes anywhere" Kane said as he pointed the rod at Cynder. "She is Cynder, the same creature that enslaved my tribe and forced us to work for her with a harsh leash"

"Kane… that's not…" Spyro began, only to be interrupted by Cynder.

"Yes Kane; I am that Cynder" the black dragoness replied. Spyro turned to look at her with surprise, but before he could say anything, Cynder continued talking "I was the one who used to be the Terror of the Skies. But not anymore" she assured tried to assure the leader of the Atlawa that was looking at her in anger. When Kane said nothing else, Cynder continued her explanation. "I know I must have done some horrible things to you and your people. Had I any choice in the matter, I would have avoided all this"

"Why should I trust you?" Kane asked.

"Because some time after I left Tall Plains, I fought against her" Spyro answered for her. "It was later that I learned that she was under the control of the Dark Master. Whatever actions she did was not hers to control. But now she is free from his control and she is not evil anymore. She also helped me defeat the Dark Master. She was there at the finally battle. Had it not been for her, I would sure have been killed by Malefor"

"I did many horrible things while I was under the Dark Masters influence" Cynder said as a single tear left her eye. "Things that I am not proud to have done. I have tried to make amends from the moment I have been set free; but there are many things for which I can never do so. If I could, I would undo the things I did. I can only hope that you can forgive me for the things I did"

"No" Kane said simply. Spyro and Cynder flinched visibly at the single word response. "I cannot forgive you for what you or your army did. Such atrocities cannot be forgiven." Kane said seriously. "Take her to the prisons!" Kane said to the guards.

"No!" Spyro said, getting between the approaching guards and Cynder.

Spyro snarled as one of the guards reached a collar and a chain in order to put it in Cynder's neck. The guards jumped away in surprise against such opposition. Cynder had already suffered enough from the Dark Master and Spyro would not have anyone else hurt her.

"Spyro… it' all right" Cynder said from behind him.

"NO! I will not allow such injustice…"

"Spyro…" she repeated again, more slowly this time. Her calm words were enough for Spyro to drop his aggressive demeanor. Cynder step forwards and presented herself towards Kane and the guards. "Do what you must"

"NO!" Spyro said. "Cynder, you will be taken into prison" he tried to reason with her.

"I know"

"But… "

"This is something I must do" Cynder said before giving him a small nuzzle.

Hearing the resignation, and determination in Cynder's voice, dissipated any doubt that Cynder wanted to do this. He could not help a small tear escape his eye.

Once again. Cynder looked at Kane, waiting. Without saying anything else, Kane motioned for his guards to proceed. Cynder remained immobile when the iron collar was attached to her neck. Spyro could not help but hiss in anger when the click was heard. Cynder lowered her head and tear fell of her eyes. Spyro made a movement to follow, but one look from Cynder, who was still looking back, dissuaded him

"I'll make sure you get out unharmed" Spyro promised her as she started to get away.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

The rest of the walk was made in silence. Kane only spoke when they arrived.

"We are here" he said. "Spyro, Sparx, you are the only ones who can enter. The rest of you must stay here"

Spyro followed the Tall Plains leader into the building. He kept looking at the ground, as he had done since Cynder was taken away.

They arrived at a rather decorated room, where some chairs where placed around a table. No doubt it was used as dinner or just a table where debates or political meeting took place. A servant rushed in with a cushion for Spyro to use.

Kane took his place in a chair on the opposite end of where Spyro had sat. Sparx just flew between them. Spyro had wanted to talk immediately about Cynder's predicament, but Kane beat him to it with another subject.

"So, what is your reason of coming to Tall Plains? I would like if it was just a social visit, but I fear it is not" Kane said somewhat hardly.

With a sigh, Spyro had told Kane the news of the imminent attack. The llama listen without saying a word as Spyro explained the reasons of why they believed such a thing.

"When?" Kane asked completely serious when Spyro finished explaining.

"I don't know" Spyro answered as he shook his head. "Could be days or weeks"

"Then we must prepare for it" Kane said determined before standing up to start making the preparations for a battle.

"We will help you in this upcoming battle" Spyro said as he too stood up.

"Thank you for the offer" Kane replied with a small bow. "The sight of the purple dragon fighting alongside us will be a huge morale boost for our troops. I will make sure you and your friends get accommodations and everything you send during your stay here."

"And Cynder?" Spyro took the opportunity to take the conversation where he wanted. He knew that Kane didn't like Cynder because of the past. "Will she receive the same courtesy?"

Kane sighed as he brought a hand to his face.

"You know I cannot do that"

"Why?" Spyro asked.

"You perfectly know who she is" Kane said. "She enslaved the Atlawa tribe, and used us to achieve her evil ends" Kane said angrily, remembering those days he had spent in prison, being poked by an ape with a spear as he amused himself with his suffering.

"She was being used against her will" Spyro explained. "She has changed much since then"

"I must say that she has changed since I last saw her. She is much smaller than she used to be" Kane said. "Had I not seen her eyes, I would have thought that she was another dragon"

"I remember a certain old hermit that lives in Avalar Valley that said pretty much the same thing"" Sparx said.

Spyro recalled the old hooded hermit that live in Avalar Valley. He had spooked him since the beginning.

"Well, if he said such a thing, then he must be quite wise" Kane said.

"Are you kidding, the guy had lost it!" Sparx said. "He was crazy! Nuts! Insane! Deranged and bonkers! The guy had gone completely wacko! Living so much time in isolation somehow must have affected his head. Oh… I shudder at the mere thought of him"

Spyro gave a sigh at Sparx description of the old one. It had also given him the creeps.

"Back to Cynder" Spyro tried to take the reign of the conversation. "What are you going to do to her?"

"She is going to remain in prison" Kane said. "After that, she will receive a fair trial"

"The verdict has already been decided" Spyro growled in anger. "Everyone here hates Cynder and would most gladly take her life even before she utters a word"

"Spyro, that's not…"

"Tell me I'm wrong!" Spyro challenged.

Kane seemed taken aback by Spyro's outburst, so he took a deep breath before answering.

"But people…" Kane tried to explain. "They want to vent their frustrations of losing their beloved to someone. The Dark Master would be the best choice, but he is not here… and that leaves only Cynder, who was the cause of so much suffering; whether it was her fault or not"

"And do you actually expect Cynder to be the target for all their frustration and anger?" Spyro lashed out.

"The people would have it no other way other than death. They want justice"

"Are you sure it is Justice? To me it seems more like Revenge" Spyro said. "Sometimes it is a very thin line that separates them." When Kane said nothing, he continued. "If she is going to remain in prison, then so will I" Spyro said with determination.

"What?" Sparx and Kane asked at the same time.

"Bro… I know you like her an all that, but aren't you taking this a little bit to the extreme?" Sparx said in a low voice as he hovered next to Spyro.

"No!" Spyro said. "She is no guiltier of being used than I am. Especially after both of us had been infused with darkness at one time or another"

Kane seemed shock to learn that their purple savior and god of the Atlawa had also been infused with darkness. However, his looks of surprise slowly changed, as if he began to understand something.

"Spyro…" Kane finally spoke a little hesitantly. "Do you care for her?"

"What?" Spyro nearly yelled in surprise at the unexpected question.

"Do you?" Kane pressed further.

"I…" Spyro stammered.

What would Kane think if he told him yes? Would he be angry at him being in love to the one that caused so much suffering? Would he remain neutral? Of course, if he remained quiet, Kane would be bound to find out latte; and by Kane's look, Spyro guessed he suspected. He had certainly seen Spyro ump to defend Cynder without a second thought.

In the end, Spyro opted for the truth.

But before he could come up with a way to say it, Sparx beat him to it.

"Of course he does! He is madly in love with her!" the dragonfly said in a teasing voice.

"Sparx!" Spyro admonished his younger brother.

"It is true" Sparx continued. "His eyes follow her as if she was made out of glue and he followed her as if he was attached to a chain with her"

"Sparx!" Spyro said as he started to blush. This was not how he wanted to conversation of his being in love with Cynder to unravel.

"He sits next to her every time when eating and they share their meals" Sparx continued. "They sometimes wander off to who know where by themselves; no doubt to coo and kiss each other somewhere private. Oh… and they sometimes go to bed together! So madly in love they are!"

"SPARX!" Spyro finally yelled.

By now, his scales had turned a great deal redder. He was completely embarrassed at what Sparx had described with his relation with Cynder.

He looked at Kane, who sat there his face showing disappointment as he shook his head.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

Spyro's promise to be in prison with Cynder was carried out to the letter. Cynder had been quite surprise when he suddenly arrived with a serious expression. The guards that were keeping an eye on Cynder felt honored to be in the presence of the mighty purple dragon; and so they bowed low as he entered the prison area. However, neither they nor Cynder expected Spyro to enter the cell next to her and lock himself in it.

The guards looked confused to one another, unsure what the purple dragon was doing. But they knew they should let him out. They scurried for the keys and opened Spyro's cell, but he would just shut it close again, refusing to get out.

"Spyro… what are you doing?" Cynder asked, concern and confusion flowing out from her voice at seeing Spyro adamantly refusing to exit the cell he had locked himself in.

"We both have been used and infused with darkness" He answered. "If the people here judge you because of that, then I am no guiltier than you"

Unsure of what was going on, one of the guards ran to get someone superior. A pair of hours passed before Kane arrived at the prison. He locked eye with Spyro, which clearly held anger in them. He did, however, ordered for Cynder to be released.

Upon seeing that Cynder was released, Spyro stepped out of his cell.

"You are responsible for her behavior" Kane pointed towards Cynder as he addressed Spyro with an angry glare. "I will also assign an armed squad to be around her at all times. Should she do something funny, they have orders to kill her"

Spyro walked to wards the exit, but as he passed Kane, he stopped him.

"I never thought of you as being one that forces a hand" Kane hissed at Spyro.

Spyro didn't take a lot to understand those words.

The news of the Legendary Purple Dragon was in the city reached the ear of every citizen while he had been in prison. People of all races would flock him, eager to lay their eyes and see their savior. The llama people would even go a step further and worship. They would bow to their lowest as he passed. All the time praises and thanks where shouted to him for saving the world. And occasional question about his adventure was asked.

If any word was uttered about Spyro was in prison, the populace would surely become angry demanding him to be released, and specially the llamas that held Spyro with a divine status. However, the only was he was stepping out of prison was for Cynder to be free.

He indeed forced Kane's hand, willing or not.

During all of this praising, one could clearly see that Spyro was woefully uncomfortable. He didn't like all the praise and worship he was getting. He had been raised and lived his childhood in a simple fashion. He was not just used to this.

But there was one thing that made all of this more bearable. Cynder.

He was next to him at all times after they got out of prison. He had explained his actions to her of course; and she was grateful.

Still… it didn't make it any easier on Cynder.

As people saw her pass, angry glares were thrown her way. Even if she was with Spyro she would still be scorned at, insulted and even spat at. One even dared to throw a rock in her direction. She had not seen it and hit her squarely in her face. Spyro had had an outburst over the incident, yelling at the mob that was nearby. After Spyro's outburst with the rock incident, people would no longer attempt to harm her, but still shouted insults and spat.

During all this, Cynder bravely faced it, although with a down heart.

Shockwave and Gale were also with them their entire time. Both of them learned more of Cynder's dark past, as well as having to experience what Cynder's must suffer from the populace.

But their friends weren't the only ones to defend Cynder. Those dragons that had accompanied them stood up for her along with a few dragons that had settled here after the siege stood up for her. They jumped in to defend Cynder along with Spyro since they knew of Cynder's bravery in battle and he role against the dark forces.

They were still a minority, though.

"How are you faring Cynder?" Spyro asked with concern as they left another mob.

"I'm fine" Cynder said flatly.

Spyro wanted to say something to her, but he knew that he would be only repeating what he had said the other times.

"It must be hard for you" Shockwave said as he walked next to them, looking back towards the ten armed guards that were following them at a prudent distance

"You have no idea" Cynder replied with a tingle of sadness in her voice. "It is hard when you know you are responsible for something… yet you did not have control of"

"I understand" Shockwave said in a subdued manner. Although Shockwave had expected some sort of reaction, he was clearly surprised at the sheer hate they showed her friend. "Well, we can at least say one of us is enjoying their time" he pointed out Gale.

Gale was having a good time. Like always he was overenthusiastic as he moved around at amazing speed.

Gale had been completely dumbstruck as the hostile reaction. He had been told about Cynder's dark past and what she had done; but to actually see it for himself like this was completely different.

However, that did not stop him from his curious self when there was no trouble around.

Cynder noticed that he had changed his mode of exploration. What earlier seemed to be running around and trying to see everything at once, he seemed now more controlled. He would now ask a few questions, all rushed of course, before he went to investigate in a scrutinizing manner instead of just running off.

Right now, he was having a quick talk with a llama about a strange device that supposedly the mammal had made.

"I just had a wonderful worshiping session" Sparx boasted as he suddenly appeared next to Spyro. "The llama guys sure know how to treat someone. Lot of food, a nice massage, followers worshiping me"

"That great Sparx" Spyro said somewhat uninterested at his foster brother

"Yes… isn't it?" Sparx said, completely ignoring Spyro's tone as he flew in the most regal pose he could. "It was sure relaxing. You sure try it someday"

"Don't you think you are taking advantage of the Atlawas?" Cynder asked, voicing Spyro's question to the letter.

"Who? Me?" Sparx asked surprised. "Nah! I just accept what they offer me"

"And you just kindly accept it" Cynder stated.

"Exactly!" Sparx agreed with Cynder in one of those strange moments. "It would be a shame to let it go to waste"

"Well, if you continue eating like that, you will get fat" Cynder said.

"Me? Fat?" Sparx asked surprise as he looked down at his belly.

"You might want to throw a salad now and then" Spyro teased his brother. "Otherwise, you will truly get fat"

"Me? A salad? You know how much I hate... oh!" Sparx finally understood as he looked at Spyro's smirk.

Sparx often used to say that Spyro was fat and he should eat more salad. Now, it was Spyro's time to tease the dragonfly.

"Oh-ho… you're busted, Sparx!" Shockwave laughed.

This caused the three dragons to laugh at the small dragonfly. It seemed ironic that it was them laughing and teasing their small yellow friend, considering he was the one who always did.

"Hey… how is it going?" Gale asked as he came to them since he was attracted to their laughter.

"Oh… nothing" Cynder replied. "Just teasing Sparx here"

"Oh!" Gale said when he received the explanation. Then, something else caught his eye. "Hey! What's that?"

Cynder watched Gale dashed toward the thing that had caught his attention with full intention of knowing what it was. He was running at full speed, through the streets of Tall Plains since no one was around.

When he reached his object of interest, he gazed at it intently. Cynder saw that it was a smallish tree with purplish leaves as she heard him talking to himself as he admired the beauty of it. Many branches sprouted from the main trunk, making the small tree seem so full of life.

The group followed him until they too stood under the shade of the tree.

"What kind of tree is this?" Gale asked as he looked at it. "I have never seen such an odd looking tree"

"Then you will be amazed when we take you to the mushroom forest" Spyro said as he remembered the giant mushrooms that served as trees back in the old temple.

"Truly?" Gale asked quite excitedly.

"Yes" Shockwave answered. "As for what tree is this, it is the Peredirian Fruit tree"

"Really?" Gale asked as he focused his eyes once more on the strange looking tree.

"Yes" Shockwave explained. "Its fruit is sweet and tasty"

"I prefer Dragon Fruit though" Cynder voiced her opinion.

"Oh-oh-oh… can I try it?" Gale jumped up and down in his excitement as he began looking at the branches for the fruit.

"The season has just ended, I'm afraid" Shockwave explained.

"Awww" Gale gave a small whine.

"Wait… I see one!" Spyro exclaimed.

"Where?" Gale asked as he looked back up at the tree.

"I just saw it fall; over there" Spyro said as he pointed at the ground with his claw.

There, near the tree main trunk was a single pinkish fruit with some purple leaves coming out from the stick that had been attached to the tree. It from was round and not that big like other fruits dragons ate. Its color and showed that it was ripe and juicy.

Cynder caught Gale to be almost drooling over the fruit.

"Go on Gale" she encouraged him. "Take it"

Gale jumped up and down in excitement at the prospect of eating the delicious looking fruit. The white dragon jumped at the fruit as if he was playing. However, he did not expect what happened next.

The ground underneath the fruit moved! A small pillar of earth sprung from ground, launching the pinkish fruit towards the air. Unfortunate Gale, who was mid-jump, could not grab the fruit as it went near him. With a grunt, the white dragon landed and turned his bewildered eyes to the still airborne fruit as it sailed through the sky.

Just to land in the outstretched paw of a small green dragoness.

"Hey; look at what fell from the sky" she said in a mocking tone.

"What?" Gale asked perplexed.

The new arrival was a petite green dragoness with a brown underbelly. Two brown horns like that of a ram came from the top of her head, and another four from her cheeks. Her tail appendix had the shape and form of a wicked looking axe that could be used to chop, cut and even smash her opponents.

Contrary to Cynder's sleek and agile body, the small dragoness's body seemed to be though and strong. What she didn't have in size and length she seemed to have it in muscles. And as her built, she seemed to act on it. Her movements were sharp and stiff; very unlike Cynder's movement of graze.

All of this pointed to her being an earth dragoness.

By her looks, Cynder thought that she must be younger that she and Spyro were, one or two years at the most. This really surprised Cynder, since there were very few young dragons with the war and all that. And even fewer younger that Spyro and her.

One thing that caught Cynder's attentions was her milky green eyes that seemed to stare into nothingness.

"NO! I found it first!" Gale argued, bringing back Cynder from her observations.

"Too bad you weren't fast enough" the dragoness replied with a shrug and bit into the fruit.

"What? No!" Gale whined as he watched the dragoness swallow. "Come on! You know that I found it first. It is only just that I have it. I can even share it with you if you'd like"

"Why share when I can have all of it?"

"And what about me? Don't I get some of it?" Gale protested.

"I guess you are right" the dragoness said with a small tone of understanding. "Come on here for your part"

Gale immediately went towards her in hopes of tasting the good looking fruit. However, he did not notice the obvious trap. When he was close enough to the petite dragoness, she lashed her tail, making him trip and fall face first into the dirt.

"HAHAHAHA!" the green dragoness laughed. "I can't believe you actually fell for it"

Cynder and group went forward to help Gale.

"Are you okay?" Cynder asked as she lowered her head next to his.

Gale shook his head for a bit before turning to look at the still laughing dragoness.

"That was mean!" he accused.

"Yeah!" Shockwave agreed.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Spyro asked.

"That was unnecessary" Cynder said

"But it was so much fun!" the small earth dragoness laughed as he looked at no one with her milky green eyes.

"It was no fun at all!" Gale replied as he started to stand up. "That was mean and cruel"

"And what are you going to do about it pipsqueak?" the dragoness challenged with a hint f amusement and threat.

Cynder could not help but notice the irony of the comment. The dragoness was smaller than Gale, and she had called him pipsqueak.

"Didn't think so" the dragoness said with a smirk when Gale did not respond. And with that, the dragoness took the final bite of the fruit. "That was a nice treat you found there. I thank you for sharing it with me"

"Share it?" Gales asked annoyed. "I didn't share. You took it"

"It's the same" she shrugged.

"Gaia? Are you there?" a new voice called. "Gaia! Where are you? This is no time to play games"

Cynder turned to look and saw a deep blue dragoness. She had a yellow underbelly and a tail ending in a lightning bolt from. Cynder was able to discern that she was an eclectic dragon. Instead of the common yellow scales that most electric dragon had, she had the electric blue color.

She was larger the Shockwave, who was the largest of the group now, and she certainly seemed older.

"Gaia; where are… good ancestors!" the dragoness exclaimed and stopped dead when she spotted Spyro.

The blue dragoness looked from Spyro, to Gaia, then at Gale… and once again repeated the process. Then, her looks became fearful. She hurried her way toward Spyro and once she was in front of him, she bowed low.

"Please, forgive whatever my dear Gaia may have done" she pleaded with a head that nearly touched the ground. "Gaia is sometimes of a wild one and loves to cause trouble"

"Sure…" Gaia snorted with sarcasm.

"I hope she might not have done anything to you" the blue dragoness said as she retained the same position.

Cynder turned to look at Spyro and he seemed woefully uncomfortable. His front paw was slightly raised and as if to form a futile barrier against him and the dragoness.

"Listen, it is not…" Spyro began.

"She did something?" the dragoness asked with a mortified voice. "Please, don't hurt her; I'll make sure she stays out of trouble"

"Come on! I did nothing!" Gaia complained. "I was just having some fun!"

"Hush!" the blue dragoness replied.

"Don't you hush me Electra" Gaia said indignantly.

"Be quiet" the dragoness Electra urged. "Don't you know on whose presence we are?"

"Don't know don't care. Let's go home" Gaia said in a dismissive tone.

'_How can she not know who we are?'_ Cynder wondered as she tilted her head in confusion.

"It's Spyro!" Electra gave a low hiss.

"Phft! Yeah right!" Gaia scoffed. "I know you are overexcited that he is in Tall Plains and all that; but really, I think that it has gotten to your head. Besides, I do not know what you see in that over esteemed dragon besides his fame, his scales and all the crap about 'God-and-Protector' the Atlawas always talk about. Anyway, I always wonder people care about that guy and hold him such a high regard"

Cynder saw how the eyes of Electra bulged at how Gaia described Spyro. As for the purple dragon himself, he also was a little bit surprised at the simple and dismissive way Gaia had talked about him. True, he had never liked all the praise he received, but this was actually was the first time someone said such a thing; the people of Aerie not included.

"Please, Spyro, don't hurt her" Electra lay completely on the ground this time now with a true fear in her voice. "She spoke in ignorance. You see, my cousin is blind and she cannot have know who you were"

"Please, you don't have to… wait; she is blind?" Spyro asked as his mind registered the key word.

Cynder turned to look at the petite and muscular young dragoness. Now she understood! That was why she didn't really look shocked when she turned her or Spyros' way. She could not have known they were them. And here milky green eyes was gave only further prove that she was, indeed, blind.

'_I should have paid more attention!'_ she chastised herself.

"Truly? You are blind?" Gale asked, his previous annoyance completely gone.

"Duh, yeah!" Gaia replied as if stating out the obvious.

"Oh boy… Gale, you got intimidated by a smaller, blind and a girl" Sparx accused as he floated from Spyro's head.

Gale turned to look at the dragonfly with an annoyed looked before turning his vision once again to the blind dragoness with a curious look.

"So you can't see?" he asked.

"What part of blind did you not understand? Maybe I should spell it for you" Gaia said.

"How do you live?" Gale asked as he stepped forward next to her.

"Simply; I just continue breathing and eating" she answered in a matter of fact.

As if he still did not believe that she was in fact blind, Gale started extended his wing in front of her and started to wave it mere inches from her face, trying to see if she had any reaction.

And she did.

Gaia lashed out a powerful punch to Gale's face, who fell to the ground with a yelp of pain.

"Hey! You said you couldn't see!" the white dragon said as he rubbed the spot where she had hit him.

"Just because I can't see doesn't mean that I don't know what is happening around me" Gaia answered. "And I don't like you waving your wing in front of me"

"You could have told me" Gale said as he stood up. "You sure got a strange attitude"

Cynder rolled her eyes as what the dragon said, once again seeing the irony since Gale himself had a strange attitude.

"And you have a problem with that…. punk?" Gaia said with an evil smile.

Gale took an involuntary step back from her due to her aggressive behavior.

"Please great Spyro, don't hurt her" Electra said again, brining Cynder once again to the pleading larger dragoness.

"No! No, I will do nothing of the sort" Spyro said hurriedly.

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you!" the dragoness aid.

"Please… don't do that" Spyro said in a very uncomfortable manner. "I am not someone you to deserve such praising"

"Yes you do!" Electra said. "You defeated the Dark Master! You saved our world!"

"I was just doing what I thought to be right" Spyro said, trying to make the blue dragoness stop. "I just did what any dragon would have done. Please, stop all the praising"

Electra, very hesitant, slowly started to stand up until she was completely erect.

"Now please refrain from doing that again" Spyro told her.

Electra nodded nervously at Spyro's request. Before looking around. And that was when she spotted Cynder.

Electra's eyes bulged wide open when she first noticed her, but then, her pupils immediately narrowed and her timid behavior disappeared only to be replaced by angered and hatred.

"Cynder!" Electra hissed a low and full of malevolent intent.

Cynder flinched at how her name was pronounced. She didn't have to ask that Electra hated her guts as she had a deep resentment against her. This, of course, only served to make Cynder remember her past actions as the Terror of the Skies.

"Cynder? Where?" Gaia shouted in surprise before her voice became full of venom and anger as she turned her head this way and that, looking for her. "Where is she? COME AND FIGHT ME!" she yelled. Where the cowardly excuse of a dragoness did ran off to? I'm gonna get to her and then I'm gonna beat her until she can barely stand and then I'm going to get my paws around her neck while I choke her to death… and then…."

"Isn't she a feisty one" Sparx said with a smirk on his face as Gaia continued saying what she was going to do when she found Cynder.

As for Cynder herself, she looked with astonishment at Gaia's aggressiveness and bravado. She completely forgot about how Electra said her name in anger and disgust a few moments earlier.

"Where is she?" Gaia asked out loud in frustration, since she could not find Cynder with her blindness.

"Hey, she is over there" Sparx said as he pointed a finger at her.

"Sparx!" Spyro yelled when he saw the small dragonfly point in her direction.

"I can't see you dumb ass, so don't point fingers" Gaia snarled as she turned to the small dragonfly.

"Okay smart one; so how am I supposed to tell where she is?" Sparx said. "Am I to tell you specific directions? Don't know how that would help either since you can't see"

"Don't play smart with me. Now tell me which way Cynder went!"

"She has been standing close to you since this lovely reunion started" Sparx said.

"Sparx!" Spyro said this time more seriously.

"What?" Gaia asked surprised. "What do you… wait… the female?" Gaia said as she turned to face Cynder.

Her look of surprise quickly turned to anger.

Without further ado, Gaia jumped toward Cynder with an angry face. Knowing her intent was obvious, Cynder used her shadow element to sink into the shadow of the tree they were standing under. Gaia went completely by her as she attacked.

"What the…?" Gaia exclaimed as she landed, skidding along the ground.

Cynder turned to face her without any type of hostility towards her aggressor; just… sadness. True, she had done horrible things and people often remained her of them whether with evil intention or not. She tried very hard to atone for her sins. Those things she had done, as well as all the scorn she received stung her, and will most likely forever will.

However, thanks to Spyro, she had gone past the depression point where thought of killing herself arose. Now, she was just stung and would brave all the remarks thrown her way.

The guards that were assigned to follow Cynder noticed that there was trouble, took a sprint towards them.

"Stop it" she said, hoping to get through the blind dragoness.

"You… you…" Gaia said between breaths, his anger evident in her voice.

Cynder knew at that moment that she must have done something really awful to this particular child. She did not remember everything when she was in league with the darkness… just flashes and memories of certain times. It was kind of a blessing in her opinion… not to remember some of the things she did.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I did" Cynder said.

"SHUT UP!" Gaia shouted before jumping at her.

Before Cynder could move a muscle, Spyro beat her to it. Using his strength, he pushed Gaia away with enough force, but not that much, to make Gaia lose her balance and fall to the ground.

"Stop it" Spyro said forcefully.

"Get out of my way!" Gaia said as she stood up and began walking around.

Spyro moved with her, always staying between the green dragoness and Cynder. The guards arrived and immediately pointed their spears at Cynder, believing it was she who started it all.

"This fighting is pointless" Spyro yelled, stopping everyone where they stood.

"Gaia… stop it!" Electra said as she stepped closer toward her cousin. "Don't let that short temper of you get to your head. Remember what Kane said about Cynder? We are not to harm her"

"The Atlawa can go and jump from the cliff for all I care" Gaia snarled.

"We will be thrown out of the city! What shall we do then, huh?" Electra said.

Gaia stopped for a moment and then, accepting Electra's words, she gave a low growl in her throat and backed away.

"Come one. We have to get home" Electra urged the younger family member.

"Fine!" Gaia grunted.

With that, both dragonesses started to leave the area. Gale started to fidget when the passed near him. Gaia, as if sensing Gale's nervousness, turned to face him.

"Boo!"

Gale yelped in surprise and fell on his rump as when he tried to jerk back.

Snickering, Gaia continued her way towards her home.

"That was mean" Gale complained as he stood up.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

The new member of the City Guard was sitting in the shores of a lake that was located near the city of Warfang. The pendant and emblem that signified he was a member of the City Watch hung proudly on his neck. He had finished his daily duties and now he was going for some quiet time and some relaxation.

Incendio liked it here. The place was beautiful, where a waterfall fell from the mountains into the lake and the forest was the color of a vivid green. Life was abundant, the birds sang, the insects buzzed and the fish splashed in the water.

It was a beautiful place where one could stop for a moment to mediate, to relax and just to enjoy the scene.

Incendio had applied a requisition to be a member of the City Watch some days past. The mole, who was at the time being at the recruitment post, actually though it was some kind of joke. After all, how could Incendio, Ignitus nephew and unofficial fire guardian, a member held in the highest regard and honor, become one member of the City Watch at its lowest rank?

A dragon officer noticed the laughing mole and came to investigate. The small rodent, between laughs, managed to explain the situation. The dragon, instead of laughing, seemed quite surprised at the requisition. He immediately told Incendio to follow him. The two dragons went to the city barracks, and there, they met with the Commander of the Watch.

The old dragon seemed quite surprised at Incendio's appliance to become a member. After all, he was the candidate for becoming Fire Guardian, was he not? But he was even more surprised that he went to the recruitment office to become a recruit instead of using his influence with the Guardians to have him in become some kind of officer or something.

In the end, Incendio's request was accepted without much paperwork. But not as a mere recruit.

The commander wanted to make Incendio an officer on the spot. They knew of his battle records and his leadership skills. Incendio had protested against such an action, stating that he wanted to start at the bottom and work his way up. Even though the City Watch had recovered somewhat after the siege, the commander said that the Watch lacked competent officers since they lost too much during the last battle.

In the end, Incendio started off as leader of a squad instead of the officer that controlled a whole unit. Even though Incendio wanted to start at the bottom, he agreed.

He started his duties immediately. He was assigned to patrol the streets of the city to keep order and catch thieves. He also went on flight patrols outside the city where he was to help the nearby villages. Also, he was too keep as eye and stop any raiding party that hoped to take the goods from those who have earned them though hard labor. And if necessary, ancestors forbid, spot an approaching army and warn the city.

Right now, he had finished his duties and he had come here to relax. It amazed him how beautiful and calmed this place was. It always seemed to soothe him.

But he had to get going. It was getting late.

Reluctantly, Incendio stood up from his lying position and took flight. He angled towards the city of Warfang. He flew over the wall and above the streets, looking at dragons and moles going back towards their homes after the day's work. As he continued flying, he spotted a few humans walking. He remembered that he had not seen Doctor Kelly for a while.

'_Maybe I should pay her a visit'_ he thought.

Changing directions, he aligned towards where Kelly lived. It was in the section of the city the humans had taken residence, as well as near the hospital. Should someone need urgent medical attention; Kelly could be there in an instant.

He landed near her home, deciding to walk the rest of the way. He watched as shops were closing for the night and people returning to their homes. Candles and firelights were being lit inside the homes to illuminate in the darkness.

Just when he was turned the corner that would lead him to her home, he spotted her standing in the street, in front of her home. His heart swelled in happiness when he saw her and was about to take a step towards her when he noticed that someone else was with her.

"Well, it was a lovely evening" Kelly said to the male at the doorstep. "I enjoyed it very much. We should do this more often"

"Of course" the human male laughed.

Incendio quickly retreated and huddled to the shadows as he began to eavesdrop into their conversation, listening attentively to every word.

"I heard you are leaving" Kelly said, his tone changing drastically.

"I am. Doctor Espinoza wants us to help a city called Tall Plains. She says that we need friends"

"Is it true that there is going to be a battle?"

"How did…?" the male seemed perplexed.

"Father sometimes speak during his sleep"

"I thought you didn't sleep with the Colonel"

"I don't. He went to sleep early last night, and I was still at his house. I hear him talk in his sleep about a battle or something"

"I see" the human male replied in thought.

"I shall prepare my medical kit and be ready for tomorrow"

"No you don't!" the human said with a tone that broke no argument. "It was bad enough when you came here when the city was under siege by disguising yourself as a soldier. There is no way that I'm letting you go in this mission"

"There might be someone who needs me there" Kelly protested.

"And someone will take care of that" the male answered back. "Your father won't let you go into battle"

'_Nor will I!'_ Incendio though, giving a slight snort in determination.

"And don't even think of using a disguise again" the male told her. "I'll make sure you are not on the team that is leaving tomorrow morning"

Kelly seemed ready to protest against her not going, but as seeing that the element of surprise was lost, and her intentions known, she was very muck likely be left behind.

"Very well" she agreed.

"Don't worry. With a little bit of luck, things might not get too bad" the male tried to assure her.

Then, Kelly stepped closer and gave a thigh embrace at the male. Slowly, the human male responded in kind. Incendio's heart skipped a beat as he saw them in such close proximity to each other. Sudden anger started to swell within him, anger at the human male.

"Just make sure you get back all right, Lieutenant"

"I will" the male promised.

With that Incendio decided to retreat and go back to his place, lashing at the air with his tail in agitation. As he skulked away, he did not notice the deep scratches and the burned marks he had made on the paved stone street where he had been standing.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

And so passed the days. The Atlawas were preparing their city for an attack as provisions were gathered, weapons forged and defenses built. The people noted this and rumors started to spread about an attack. It was only a matter of time before talks of leaving the city started to appear.

With those rumors and panic starting to settle in, Kane was forced to give the news of a most likely impending attack. He urged the citizens to remain calm and to stay in the city. When it was asked why, he was forced to reveal the enemy strategy of isolating them. But even with the warning, some families left the city in hopes of finding safety elsewhere.

The groups spent most of their time exploring to depth the city of Tall Plains. Spyro and Cynder went mostly by themselves, followed by the ever present security detachment, finding peaceful spots in the bustling city where they could have some time on their own if they could escape the guard. Shockwave often spent looking at the nice and strange architecture of the buildings. Gale often disappeared for hours, exploring the city on his own or taking small trips that lasted hours to the library. He had told them that the library at Aerie was small and he had read many books of it. He always craved to learn.

As for Sparx… well, it seemed that he was having a great time with all 'the god and worshiping' thing.

Days passed, and there was no sign of the impending attack. As nothing happened in those days people started to believe that it was some kind of sick joke. But soon enough, one thing happened that made them wonder.

It was their fifteenth day in Tall Plains when an alarm came from the sentry guards that something strange was coming in flying at a high distance. Immediately, the armed forces scrambled over each other to get into their respective defensive posts.

Spyro and Cynder both got out from the building they had been assigned during their stay to see where they could help. However, that was not needed.

"Hey… isn't that…"Cynder trailed off as she saw the thing in question.

Spyro squinted as he tried to see more clearly at the rapidly approaching object. In a few moments he recognized the silhouette of a vehicle that brought two species together.

"The humans!" he said excitedly. "They came!"

The human helicopter, with their annoying racket they made when they functional, started to head into the city. Before he could move a muscle, the choppers, as the humans called them, slowly started to descend amidst the city.

"Quick, get to the enemy" a llama officer shouted as he directed his troops, fully armed, towards where the human vehicles had landed.

Spyro also notes a few dragons were flying towards where the humans had landed.

'_Why would they react such a way?'_ Spyro wondered. '_Don't they know they are our allies?'_

"Spyro… did you told Kane the humans were coming?" Cynder asked Spyro with a confused look.

Spyro's hear skipped a beat as he remembered he was supposed to deliver certain information about certain allies that were coming to help.

"Uh… oops?" Spyro said with a half serious, half amused face.

"SPYRO!" Cynder yelled at him. "HOW COULD YOU FORGET?"

"I'm sorry!" Spyro edged back away from her.

"Don't you know what the Atlawas will do to the humans when they come near?" Cynder asked him. "The humans look like apes! And the Atlawa are no friend of apes!"

Realizing the danger the humans were, Spyro immediately sobered.

"Come on!" he said as he took flight with a few wing beats. "We have to get there to clarify certain things"

'_Let us hope it is not too late and blood had been spilled already' _he silently prayed.

Fortunately for them… it hadn't. Unfortunately, it seemed that any spark would cause it.

Spyro saw from the air that the helicopter had already landed and its occupants were already out. Their weapons were leveled and aimed at the defenders of Tall Plains that had them surrounded. The llamas, and four dragons, surrounded the humans with a clear intent of attacking should any opportunity arose.

Spyro also noticed that a llama was rolling on the floor in pain as he covered his bloodied nose. Next to the wounded soldier, there was another that seemed to have been knocked out cold. And yet another soldier was tenderly touching his limp arm, his spear lying next to him.

However, that was not the most interesting part.

There was a huge pile of soldier over each other; and it seemed that they were pinning something down. And that someone, underneath all the pile of llamas, was Ramirez, shouting in indignation.

"Everybody calm down!" Spyro shouted; as he landed amidst the trouble.

However, the other parties were too focused on one another to notice him or Cynder. Both sides continued shouting treats and commands of surrenders; but above all the screaming, no one was making sense of anything.

"CALM DOWN!" Spyro roared with a commanding voice.

Everyone fell silent at his resounding roar. All eyes stared at him with wide eyes as the echo took a few moments to feel silent as it traveled across the stone buildings. It took a few moments before anyone moved.

"Spyro, thank God you arrived" Parker exclaimed.

"Spyro, hurry! We must prevent the apes from getting further into the city" a llama officer said.

"HOLD IT!" Spyro said sharply, stopping the unnecessary shouting once again. He then turned towards the defenders of Tall Plains and explained calmly. "They are friends"

"Friends? Apes?" a llama asked, sounding confused.

"They are not apes; they are humans. They are here to help in the upcoming battle" Spyro explained. "Now please, lower your weapons"

The llamas looked at each other; hesitant to leave themselves open for an attack from this new strange foe.

"The humans are friends and they will not harm you" Spyro tried to calm the soldiers before looking at the llama that was holding his bloodied nose. "Unless you attack them first" Spyro added.

Reluctantly, the llamas slowly lowered their weapons and the dragons that were also there stood up. The humans as well lowered their weapons. However, both parties kept an eye on each other.

Spyro nodded toward both sides before making his way toward Ramirez, who was slowly getting up after all the llamas had gotten off him.

"Are you all right?" the purple dragon asked.

"Apes…" Ramirez said with disgust as he stood up. Spyro noticed that his hair was disheveled and he had a small injury on his lip from where blood was coming out. "At first it was kinda funny; but it is getting old already… and annoying"

"Are you okay Ramirez?" Parker said as he approached.

"Uh-huh!" he grunted as he started to clean off the dirt from his clothes. "I wonder why I always end up underneath someone every time that I go on a mission"

"Well, you did knock three llamas in quick succession, so they were would take you down first" Parker said with a hint of amusement. He then turned to Spyro. "Nice timing you have. Any moment longer and any form of diplomatic solution would have been thrown out the window"

"And we would have to resort to the aggressive negotiations" Ramirez said as he bent to pick up his fallen weapon.

Cynder came to his side and slapped his head with the flat end of her tail blade.

"Idiot!" she admonished. "Things like that should not be forgotten"

"Sorry!" Spyro apologized as he rubbed the sore spot. "That hurts"

"Things like what?" Parker asked confused.

"About you coming here and not being apes"

"You forgot?" Ramirez said, quite indignantly. "How could you forget such a thing?"

"Oops!" Spyro said.

"Oops?" Ramirez asked indignantly. "I was nearly killed and the only thing you can say is 'oops'? I thought you were my friend"

"Ignore him" Parker said against Ramirez tirade. "He is a little hurt because of what happened"

"Sorry about that" Spyro apologized. "I kinda forgot to mention that you were coming"

Parker's eyes looked up. "Well, then I guess it is time for you to explain some things"

Spyro followed Parker's gaze and saw that Kane was standing nearby, looking at the humans with a serious face.

"I got some explaining to do" Spyro sighed.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

At first the llama distrusted the humans, since they looked so very much like the apes did; even with Spyro's explanations of them being friends. They kept and armed guard near each of the at all times. They were also not allowed to carry weapons, so they had to leave them at the place they had set up residence.

This, of course, annoyed the all humans to no end. Well, almost all. Ramirez had lots of fun as he tried to lose the guards that were assigned to him, which annoyed the guards to no end.

The humans spent some times bringing the supplies from a small ship they had brought. They told him that McAllister project of the engines for their vehicles was overly ambitious in the short time he promised. Instead, they got lucky.

Not soon after Spyro and group had left, two damaged warships anchored on the port near Warfang. One of them was a mole warship, while the other had been a pirate ship they had managed to intercept and capture. The pirates, of course, had all been apprehended and taken to prison.

Warfang's navy was still recuperating after the war against Malefor. They did not have that many numbers of ships. With one ship to spare, the humans had quickly commandeered the captured pirate ship repaired it in record time. They also had modified it to hold one helicopter, which was the one the humans had just arrived.

Soon, they, along with a troop battalion of moles sent from Warfang, set sail and headed towards Tall Plains. With help from some sailors whose ship were under repair, the ship set sail. The trip had been a calm one. Then, when the ship was close to Tall Plains, they dropped anchor.

So far, things were calm; but it was only a matter of time before the storm hit them.

One afternoon, the scouts reported that the enemy army that was about to attack them had been spotted amidst the thick jungle. It was a considerable sizable force, consisting of many orcs and grublins and hundreds of trolls. But what was worse was that they were close… too close. It baffled Kane and the llama officers about how an army had sneaked so close to them undetected. The most logical assumption was dark magic was at play here.

If the army did not stop to rest during the night, it would arrive by morning.

After that, the llamas understood that they could not be picky about their allies; at least not being caught by surprise. They 'released' the humans from their small confinement.

After a brief talk with the llamas and a quick look at a map of the city and the Tall Plains, Parker started to direct the preparation of his own troops. They immediately set to work in building their own defenses for their own style of warfare as they deployed some deploying machine guns and mortars on strategic positions.

Apart from those of defenses, the humans started to build traps by the dozens. They worked through the night setting traps everywhere! Spyro watched as the placed explosive devices over an area.

"And when they come… BOOM!" Douglas explained happily.

Spyro saw another type of explosive trap, which Parker explained as he set it up.

"You attach the cord here, to the explosive" Parker said as he demonstrated, "And you attach the other end to a fixed object. Remember that the line must be tense in order to work. Anyway, when the enemy comes, and steps on the line, the Claymore blows"

And the explosive traps were not the only traps they set. This time, Spyro had to gawk at the human ingenuity as they set traps even with the most simple of things!

"You pull this vine here" Jason demonstrated and a huge trunk tied with vines at the extremes, came swinging down in a horizontal manner. Any unfortunate enemy in its path would be sent flying with a broken body. "Well now, I have to get this back into position" Jason said.

Even Spyro had to marvel when he saw the most simple and, in his opinion, the foolishness in some kind of traps. Spyro found another group of humans digging small hole like crazy while several other sharpened wooden sticks with their knifes.

"We put the sharpened stick on the hole the rest of the guys are making" Jackson explained. "Then we cover them with a little bit of foliage to hide them; and when the enemy comes walking by, the will step into one of these and will find their feet impaled. And my favorite part is we are poisoning these things with things you shit. That way, we can make sure that the enemy will not return to battle fast. The wound will become infected and will have to be tended, or they will find themselves with a nasty infection… or worse. We learned it the hard way in Vietnam"

Shaking his head, Spyro stepped away, wondering how anyone could be so foolish as to step into a hole. He was quite surprised when he suddenly stepped into ground that gave away, making his front paw fall into a clearly hole that had been dug. When he turned his face to look at Jackson, he saw grinning widely looking in his direction, moving a wooden spike in his hand. Spyro only lowered his head and retreated, his scales reddening in embarrassment at falling in such a trap.

Spyro also found that the humans could make weapons out of things he didn't even suspect.

"We have distilled a lot of the llamas' alcoholic beverages" Ramirez said as he took a swig of a still intact bottle of wine. "Not the most popular move amongst the Atlawas. Anyway, we bottle all the alcohol, set a rag on the opening, and were are good and ready; we light it up and throw them. When the bottle shatters, a nice flame ball will ensure"

One thing that enraged the Atlawas was that the humans started to rig the bridges that connected one plateau to the next to blow.

"If things go bad, you will thank me" Parker said seriously. "But hopefully, it will not come to that"

After hours of work, the humans decided to get a few hour of sleep. They would need it in the upcoming battle.

In the end, it was a good call, since the army had once again marched through the night and thus, leaving less time for the defenders to prepare themselves.

The impending battle was nigh.

"So… what do you think?" Parker asked.

"There are many" Spyro commented as he saw the black mass that was the enemy army moving.

They stood on a vantage point above the plateau on a clear day, looking at the Dark army approaching. Parker stood leaning forward, his right foot resting atop an outcropping rock. Spyro just stood straight, looking forward intently.

Spyro gazed at the small group he was in. Cynder was next to him on his left, while Parker and Sergeant Jackson were on his right. Behind them was Shockwave and Douglas, the demolition expert form the humans.

"Are the explosive ready, Douglas?" Parker asked at the demolition expert.

"Prime and ready to blow up sir" he answered.

"And the bridges that takes from one plateau to the next?"

"We failed to cover all of them, but we have managed to get all of the inner bridges" Douglas answered.

They stood there for a few minutes in silence, each of them inside their own minds, having their own thought about the upcoming battle. However, they could not linger. They had to go to their post and be ready for the attack.

"Let's go" Parker said as he finally left his perch.

Without saying anything, the group started to go back towards where the defenders were gathering to give the final instructions. Kane was there, surveying his troops with critical eye as they were formed in ranks.

As for the humans, they were separated in several groups. Some were having small talk while others were preparing their weapons for battle by cleaning them and making sure they were in proper working order.

"Soldiers…" Kane began to speak towards his troops, catching Spyro's attention. "Ever since we were freed with the help of Spyro, we have been living a good life. Harvest has been bountiful, our city population has grown, and we have trades routes that cover a lot of places. The city has prospered! Enemies and pirates have looked upon our prosperity with greed. They have tried to steal what we have gain through hard work. However, this time…" Kane pointed towards where the enemy army was approaching; "this time, we do not face thieves or pirates. They do not come here to steal and plunder. They came here to kill"

When Kane explained the grim situations, the soldiers looked at each other with uncertainty. Spyro was certain that a few soldiers must have had the thought of fleeing since he himself had them at one time and another. However, none of them moved.

"Soldiers…" Kane continued, once again looking at the soldiers, "this time, we do not fight for what we have acquired through hard work. We do not fight for the wealth and goods that we have earned. This time we fight four our lives… for our families, for our homes. If the enemy wins, then everything we hold dear will be destroyed. This is our home! We have been in this land for generations and we will not leave. A new day may come; and when it does, we will see our growing sons running and laughing on the fields without a care in the world. For your friends… for your families, for your sons, for all the goodness and light that exists in this world, we will FIGHT… to make sure that that day comes"

The soldiers raised their weapons and shields as they banged them together in agreement with Kane's speech. Spyro nodded his head in appreciation, and recognition of Kane's words. This battle would determine the fate of Tall Plains and all it inhabitants.

"Pretty speech isn't it?" Sergeant Jackson said with a sarcastic tone. "Lieutenant; request permission to tell my men a good pre-battle speech"

"Go ahead!" Parker chuckled.

Jackson strode purposefully toward where the humans were. They had finished doing whatever they were doing, and now they were lazing around.

"What is this?" Jackson barked. "Is this some bar club or a fucking army? Straiten the ranks you lazy maggots!"

Immediately, the humans scrambled to their feet and hurried to form straight lines in front of the awaiting Sergeant. They stood straight and rigid, with their weapons at the ready. Spyro counted the humans and found that there were nearly fifty humans soldiers.

"Men… a battle's never an easy thing to face; especially before breakfast!" Jackson said in a grave tone.

Spyro, knowing the dark skinned human, looked at him with an amused look; but the llamas, they were looking at him as if he were mad.

"You how irked I get when I do not get my healthy morning meal" Jackson continued as he strolled among the ranks of his men. "And you also know that there is also only one path that will set me back in my good mood. That path is the one paved with the skulls of our enemies with the taste of victory"

By this moment, the llamas nearest to him started to take a few step back away from him.

"Do you see those ugly bugs? Do you see them?" Jackson said as he pointed at the approaching army. "Those damned bugs have DARED to invade our precious little Earth. So, this is the place where will we show those damn and ugly bugs why they couldn't have picked up a worse enemy that the human race. They will only have moments to regret that action before we stamp our boots on their broken skulls in triumph. We will spill their blood until not a drop remains in their pathetic little bodies. We will scatter their gust all over the place as we laugh in delight as the enemy flees in terror against our unstoppable onslaught!" Jackson exclaimed as he finished his strolling around the troops and giving his back to them. He then suddenly turned. "AM I RIGHT, MARINES?"

"SIR, YES SIR!" a chorus came from the humans ranks.

"Uh-huh! Damn right, I am. Now move it out! Double time!" Jackson barked.

With that, the humans soldiers started to ran toward their defensive positions. Jackson, Parker and a few other humans remained.

When Jackson finished saying his speech, he looked with a smug face towards the Atlawa. The llamas, for their part, seemed too shocked and disbelieved at Jackson bloodlust speech to move. They seemed ready bolt out should Jackson so much as sneezed in the wrong way. But Spyro knew better.

He had acted like the Atlawa the first time he heard Jackson's 'famous' speeches. Parker then explained him that he only meant it as pep talk and as an encouraging towards his troop that he didn't really meant it.

True… it was bloody and gory, but it kinda held some humor in it.

"Sir; who will be my spotter?" Spyro head the human called Jason ask.

He turned and he had to open his eyes in surprise as he saw the longest weapon he had ever seen a human wield. It looked a lot like the weapons the other carried, only this one was much longer… and it also had a sort of cylinder attached at it top.

"Don't worry, I will get you one" Parker assured him. "Now, get into the tower and start picking out officers and any leaders you find"

"Yes sir!" Jason said as he started to retreat, grunting as he lifted the heavy weapon.

"What do you mean by spotter?" Spyro asked.

"A spotter is a member of a sniper team" Parker informed him. "The shooter or sniper is a man whose accuracy and aim excel at great distances. We use snipers to take out any valuable targets like officers, generals and such. However, it is difficult if the distance it to great. That's where the spotter comes in. He helps the sniper by 'spotting' the target, as well as advice him on the wind velocity and direction so the shooter can make a precise shot"

"So they are marksmen?" Spyro asked in terms he could understand.

"You could say that snipers are the elite of marksmen" Parker said.

Spyro nodded his head in understanding.

"Where the hell is Ramirez?" Jackson growled out loud.

"Sir, Private Jose Ramirez reporting for battle" Spyro heard said person arrive.

When he turned to look, Spyro had to widen his eyes in surprise.

"Dear Lord and Jesus Christ!" Spyro head a human who was nearby, exclaim. "Looks like John Rambo is ready for war!"

Ramirez had in him a great deal of many weapons at his disposal! Like most of the others, he carried what appeared to be the standard weapons with him; but that's where it ended the similarities. Instead from the single smaller weapons that humans used for backup, Ramirez had brought two; each attached to both end of his hips. He also saw the handle of a weapon that was attached to his back. AND he could at least see three knives and one small looking axe! On both side of his thighs and on his left shoulder. The was also a small axe on his belt that seemed easy to reach for. To making his appearance a little more colorful, Ramirez wore a red cloth on his forehead. The loose ends on the back swung freely on the calm breeze of the morning.

Like the human had said… Ramirez was ready for war.

"Whoa!" another human exclaimed. "M4 carbine with a grenade launcher… 2 M9s pistols… a shortened barrel shotgun; DAMN is that a Tomahawk? Where the hell did you get one?"

"I got a friend in the Army Rangers that got one for me. I owe him a huge favor for this one" Ramirez said as he took out the small axe from his belt.

"Cool! You have to let me borrow it!" the human said as he extended his hand, expecting to at least allowed it touch it.

"HEY! Hands off!" Ramirez said as he jerked away the weapon. "No touchy!"

"Ramirez…" Jackson said a little sarcastically. "Are you sure you got everything you need?"

Instead of answering outright, Ramirez placed the small axe on his pocket once again before head to a nearby carte the humans had brought with them. He pried it open and took out another knife from the inside. He then placed it on his right boot, making it the fourth knife that Spyro could see he carried.

"Yes" Ramirez answered to Jackson's question.

"Why all the weaponry Ramirez?" Parker questioned the obviously over armed soldier.

"Every time I go out on a mission, I somehow end up underneath someone!" Ramirez rambled somewhat angrily. "Well guess what? Not gonna happen again! This time, I'm prepared"

"If you say so" Parker said dismissively.

"Well then, I better go to my position" Ramirez said as he started to leave.

"Not so fast Ramirez" Parker stopped Ramirez. "You may be armed to the teeth and ready to take everything head on, but you are needs elsewhere"

Ramirez had turned around faced Parker.

"Jason Powell needs a spotter… and you are it" Parker pronounced.

"What?" Ramirez nearly shouted as surprise reached him.

"You heard me. You are Jason's spotter" Parker repeated himself. "He is very good sniper and we will need him; but he need a spotter"

"But why me?" Ramirez complained, almost sounding like it was a whine.

"You know Ramirez, you could have been an excellent sniper yourself" Parker said. "You have the stealth and the accuracy to make it. What you didn't have was the patience. I guess that's why you dropped of the sniper school"

"I hated waiting…" Ramirez said in a low voice as he remembered. "But why me?" he whined again.

"Because there is no one else who is able to do it" Parker said. "Now, quit your whining and head to the tower, where Powell is waiting"

"Oh man…." Ramirez whined once more before walking towards the tower.

"And Ramirez…." Parker called for him. "Behave"

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

**Author's notes:**

Well, the gang arrives at Tall Plains and, of course, Cynder presence bring her to trouble. And as always, Spyro jumps to her aid. I wanted Spyro to do something a little bit rash (but not evil) in his sense of justice. That is why he went to 'jail' on his own accord. It was kind of blackmailing against Kane in a sense.

Second, the Atlawas still see Spyro and Sparx as their saviors and 'god' much to the dragonfly delight and to the discomfort of the dragon. Sparx, of course, takes everything good that comes his way with opens arms, but no so much for Spyro.

Gale… as inquisitive as ever. Shockwave… he seems the normal guy.

Which bring us to the new character; Gaia,

Gaia is a tomboy through and through. I must thank Bloodwolf432 (from fanfiction) that gave me the idea of Gaia, even though his idea was not exactly her. He suggested a blind warrior…. which in turn make me thing of Toph (from Avatar, the last air bender) character. She is also blind and is and earth bender, hence the resemblance with Gaia.

Besides… I needed another female in the story. I can't just be Cynder, can it?

It also seems another battle will begin.

Jackson with his always inspiring bloody speeches to boost morale.

Ramirez being himself… which is saying a lot. I laughed at Ramirez readiness for battle only to be sent to the back, away from the action. BUT… he might make something out of it yet,

And lastly… Incendio. It appears he had found a job within the city watch. Think of it as a militia or cops. He does not seems content with a certain human male that has gotten too close to Dr Kelly. I wonder what he will do…

Anyway, I hope it does not take me months to upload the next chapter.

As always; your comment, reviews, critics, chats, private messages…. are a HUGE motivational way to make me write.


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's notes:**

It has been 3 months since i last updates... but they had been put to good use. I started writing this chapter even before i posted the last one, but i never seemed to finish it because it was just too damn long.

Yes... i broke my own record (yet again) at making the longer chapter i have written thus far. And impressive amount of 118 word pages were written in the making of this chapter... like 100% longer that the other (which was around 50).

Naturally, i needed to split it, since I could not post such monstrosity. Three were the chapters that i managed to create from the single colossal text. I did as well add some non-related battle scenes as to not make it tedious for the reader.

On with the chapter then and forget about my rambling.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

**The Legend of Spyro: Origins_Chapter 32**

The battle started when a lone 'crack' the human weapon made was heard.

Spyro knew it was the human sharpshooter, or sniper, that had made the shot. He was amazed at the distance the human had managed to kill his enemy. The foe was still somewhat away and the sniper was behind him, in one tower. It could have easily been more than a kilometer in distance!

But Spyro had no time to think more of the situation as the enemy started charging since they knew they were not safe. The original idea had been to meet the enemy on the hills of the plateau, but considering the great expanse that must have been covered; their lines would have been spread too thin if they had done so. In fact, they could not have covered all the ground. That was why they decided to face the enemy almost on the city's doorstep, where they would defend the stone bridges that crossed from one plateau to the next. The irregular terrain also gave a defensive bonus to the defenders. High cliffs and choke points could be found everywhere. Even with the enemies superior numbers, the fact that they needed to cross the bridge and such narrow places to attack gave the allies a huge advantage.

Right now, they stood on the outer bridges. These ones were one of the biggest, since it signaled the entrance to what was the city territory. There were five bridges that the enemy would have to take without taking a huge detour around the city where other bridges were located.

Spyro heard the distinctive sound of human weapons fire sound of in the nearby distance, as well as explosions from booby traps they had set on the field.

"FIRE!" a human corporal yelled that was near him.

The squad that had been assigned near to where Spyro's was also joined in the thunderous sound that killed. But the enemy kept coming closer. He could hear the battle sounds in the distance, as well as in his own section. He also heard the human chatter from the radio that Parker had attached to his ear hole. It was the same one he had worn earlier, when they had been looking for Shockwave's clan.

Spyro surveyed his troops with a grim face.

Yes… 'HIS' troops.

Kane wanted for Spyro to be command of a whole section, since the llama regarded him with such a high esteem. Spyro's legs had shaken, if ever so slightly, at the mere prospect of so many under his command. True… he had led some dragon on a journey; but a battle? That was completely different! It was… disturbing!

Thankfully, Iciclos, the dragon that had accompanied Spyro on the journey, knew that it was a great burden for him. He suggested against it. So did Parker, who knew that Spyro was still young. But the llamas did not want Spyro as a mere foot soldier.

In the end, thanks to Parker's suggestion of tactics, he was placed in command of one wing, which was a detachment of several dragons that moved throughout the battlefield, taking opportunity strikes and helping where it was needed. Spyro blessed the ancestors that he was put of this command instead of a whole section.

Now, Spyro saw his band of dragons. The dragons that had accompanied him from Warfang were with him as they held serious faces as they saw the approaching enemy. They knew they could die at any moment, but they were bent set into doing their tasks. Iciclos was serving as second in command, since Spyro trusted his judgment.

"What do you think, Iciclos?" Spyro asked with a little hesitation.

"The enemy will try to cross the bridge, and we must stop them" the ice dragon said seriously. "We must help where we can. But, they will most certainly send wyverns to try to kill our foot soldier form the air. We must meet them in the air and prevent it. Otherwise, they could wreak havoc amongst the troops solider"

Spyro nodded. He had thought the same things, but he needed someone else to tell him so he could not hesitate in the moment.

"LOOSE!" the llama officer yelled as the enemy was starting to arrive at the chasm that separated them.

'Twangs' were heard as the bows were released, sending hundreds of arrows flying towards the enemy. Many foes fell from the barrage, but it hardly seemed to make an impact on them as another took its place.

And now, it was the turn of the enemy to shoot their arrows at them.

A slow moving shadow rose from the enemy ranks as arrows left their bows. The great mass of pointy shafts rose into the air that it seemed that it was almost blocking out the sun. Then, it started falling.

"TAKE COVER!" Spyro heard a human yell.

The llamas raised their shields, or at least those who had one, in preparation for the storm. Cries of pain rose from their ranks as the deadly rain fell amongst them. Spyro saw soldier fall here and there, impaled by one or two arrows. Some were fortunate that it was only a flesh wound, others were hit in their arms or leg, thus rendering incapable of fighting… but other were not that lucky as it impaled them in the chest or neck.

"They are trying to cross the bridge!" a llama soldier shouted.

"We must not let them pass!" the officer in charge yelled at his troops. "Form ranks!"

Spear carrying llamas rushed to stand to the bridge, where they placed themselves near each other.

"Spear Wall!" the officer yelled.

The front row of llamas crouched and placed the rear end of the spear on the ground, making sure they would not lose it when the charge hit them. The second line lowered their pikes at waist level. They were the force that would do the killing once that initial momentum of the enemy charge halted. At the third rank, the llamas raised their spears at shoulder height, ready to support the enemy that came too close.

And not a moment too soon, were they ready. The enemy charged home and impaled themselves on the pike formation, crashing against the defenders lines.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

"Now stay here, Gale" Cynder told the white dragon reassuringly. "You'll be fine here"

Before the battle had started, Cynder walked with Gale towards a place were civilians were being kept safe… away from the fight. Now, she had to leave him.

"Please…" Gale pleaded.

"I can't stay" Cynder said. As if to prove her point, a particular loud explosion was heard. "I have to return to the others"

"I don't want you to leave!" Gale said, more desperately.

Cynder took a look behind Gale and saw the many non-combatants. There were many of them. Many civilians. Females… children… old ones. Most of them were llamas, but she also noted a female dragon with a child, some panthers and a coyote pair. She also spotted a few soldiers here, with the intent of keeping order.

"I have to go back" Cynder tried once again. "You will be safe here. I promise to check no and then when I can"

"Promise?" Gale asked hopefully.

"Promise" Cynder said.

Reluctantly, Gale entered the big stone room that served as a shelter. Cynder watched him heading into a corner before took a quick look back. Cynder waved him goodbye and Gale answered in kind.

Seeing Gale settled and safe, Cynder nodded towards the guards that were manning the door indicated that she was finished. The guards threw her distrusting looks, but they still did their job and closed the door.

When her vision of Gale was blocked by the big wooden doors, she turned around and, with a mighty leap, took to the skies.

When she was in the air, heading towards the battle, she had a good view of it. The dark army was trying to cross in force the several bridges that separated one plateau from the next in force. The defenders held fast on the other side as they shot down the enemies that tried to cross. At one point or two, the alliance had given a little bit of ground, but they were trying hard to retake it.

As she surveyed the battlefield, she noted several dots on the horizon heading their way toward them form enemy army.

'_Wyverns'_ Cynder thought grimly.

From the corner of her eye, she saw a purple speck rise to the air from their lines.

'_Spyro!'_ she thought happily.

She immediately turned in a tight angle and headed toward him. Spyro, who was circling above their own lines, noticed her as she approached. Without further ado, she positioned herself next to him.

"We are going to stop those wyverns from causing harm to our own troops" he informed her as he pointed towards the approaching wyverns.

"Figured as much" she replied sarcastically.

"Are you ready?" he asked her with a hint of concern in his voice.

Cynder smiled at Spyro unspoken concern. Spyro always was concerned for her; he always strove to protect her. And now, with battle at hand, he was double worried that something might befall her.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Cynder said confidently with a nod in his direction.

Spyro took a moment to search her expression for any hint that she was not, looking for any excuse to send her back to safety. But Cynder held her emotions and showed a calm face least he send her away, not that she would do it anyway. Still, she was afraid, like always when she faced battle. But she was even more afraid of losing Spyro… and that drove her to be right next to him… to protect him.

'_Ironic'_ Cynder thought with amusement. '_He is trying to protect me by trying to send me back… and I am trying to protect him by going with him. In the end, we both go into danger. But we go together'_

"Look sharp!" the dragon called Pyre called for attention. "The wyverns are closing fast"

True. The disgusting flying worms were close.

"Everyone, follow me!" Spyro commanded. "We will meet them in above the chasm, between the two forces"

A chorus of 'yes sir' came from the dragons; and Cynder had to smile warmly. Spyro had grown up in these lasts months… and he was now maturing. He was playing the role of a leader, although he was still a little bit shaken by it.

She was so proud of him. But she could not concentrate on that; she had a battle to fight.

Spyro suddenly shot towards the approaching wyverns with the intent of intercepting them. The wyverns, for their part, took notice and decided that they should face the dragons. In a matter of moment, the two forces would clash in the air.

The Battle of Tall Plains was in full motion now.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

The attackers tried to break through the allied lines and cross the bridge two times, and the same number of times failed. It had cost them dearly, but that did not seem to male any impact on their numbers. They also tried to use many missiles to wear down the pike wall formation. The pike soldiers had no shields to cover themselves in order to wild the long weapon more efficiently. That was why they retreated during the exchange of missiles. The moment they stepped back, the enemy rushed in again. But the allies were no fools; the pike men doubled back and once again stood their ground, making the enemy charge at a wall of pointy pikes.

That was when they decided to use a new tactic.

Instead of trying to cross the bridges that were being carefully guarded at the other side, they decided to use a different tactic. It took an hour for the third attack to come.

It started as usual, with the horde running at top speed as they tried to cross the bridge like last time. This time however, several troll came into the fight. They carried huge shields that they used to protect themselves. Allied archers peppered the huge monsters with arrows but most of them impacted on the huge shields, and those that did managed to find an open spot, were not enough to deter the huge monster.

The troll slowly marched towards the pike wall. The alliance hoped that the wall of spears would be enough to deter the monster from approaching. And stop they did, but it did not turned out in the allies favor. Instead, the troll stopped and instead of swinging a mace or hammer like they usually did, they threw rocks at them.

The tight packed formation of pike soldiers stood no chance. The huge rock plowed over them, breaking the formation and opening a gap which the enemy took opportunity of. Orcs started to pour in into the gap made by the passage of the huge missile and they started to kill mercilessly the llamas that had no defense against the close quarter combat with their long pikes.

Allied soldiers started to rush to close the gap; bowmen started to shoot arrows at will to stop for a few precious seconds the enemy, as well as trying to kill the troll that was making a mess of their shattered lines.

Human and dragon intervention managed to save some sections. The high powered human weapons managed to kill several trolls with what they called a rocket launcher. The dragons managed kill other trolls with their breath weapons or overpowering them with numbers and pushing them off the bridge towards the deep chasm below.

But in the end, two sections failed to recover from the troll attack and enemies started pouring in. If the allied forces remained, they would be flanked and massacred due to their lower numbers.

The order was given to abandon the plateau and fall back to the other ones, where they would once again position themselves on the other sides of the bridges. The retreat was organized for those areas where they had managed to repel the attacks, but for those that lines had been broken was made in complete disarray.

To cover the retreating forces, skirmishers were sent to delay the approaching forces. Archers fired arrows before retreating further back. Humans used their long range weaponry to great effect as they coordinately fell back while keeping fire against the enemy.

Here came into effect the hundreds of traps the humans had placed during the night. Explosions sounded in every part of the battlefield, cries of pain came from orcs that stepped into one the many holes the humans had dug and had their feet impaled with the stick they had put there.

Spyro and his dragons played an important role too. The dragons would swoop down from the air and use their elements breaths, or claws, to harass the enemy's forces as the friendly forces retreated to safety at the other side of the bridge.

Spyro would sometimes land, slash with his claws at an unfortunate enemy, and burn another one with his elemental fire, then fly away before the enemy knew who was attacking them. Cynder and the rest of his group was always him just a wing beat behind him, breaking havoc where they landed.

In the end, they brought enough time to allow many soldiers to escape.

Panting hard, Spyro landed near one of the bridges that spanned across this plateau to the one the enemy had just taken. They had been going back and forth at top speed to delay the enemy a few precious seconds as the allies soldiers retreated, but now they were out of breath.

"Look at the bright side" Cynder said between pants. "At least, no troll could get through that bridge" she pointed.

She was right. This bridge was made of wood and rope; it would not hold the weight of the huge monster that was the troll.

As if to prove her observations true, the dark army came marching towards them; and at the head of them a huge troll. It only took one step from the hideous creature on the bridge for the wooden plank to give way, causing the troll to lose his footing and fall down to the deep canyon below.

"That should make the enemy hesitate some" Iciclos pointed out.

But not for long. Once again, the enemy charged, trying to cross in masse.

The pike men, having their number greatly diminished, formed a defense with the aid of the more common swordsmen. This time, Spyro and Cynder were forced to fight ground, with the foot soldier trying to hold the bridge. With their relative small size, compared to adult dragons, they could maneuver quickly and efficiently amongst the chaos that was the ground battle. Iciclos had taken to the skies, taking with him the rest of the group, taking out any wyvern that came close. And occasionally making a low pass to use his ice breath to freeze enemies or cut their head with a strike of his claws or whip of his tail.

When the dark army realized they could not get through, they retreated to reorganize. In the meantime, archers launched volley after volley at them. Their own archer responded in kind while the rest took cover with their shield or with anything they could find.

The exchange lasted for a while, neither side wanting to do any movement and being content with exchanging arrows.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

"Target down" Ramirez said as he watched through the monocular the huge orc that seemed to be a commander fall dead without a head. "That was a nice shot"

"All too easy" Jason replied.

They remained in the prone position in the tower they had established at their sniping nest. It was dark, dusty, far and most important of all… high. It gave them a clear view of most of the battlefield.

The tower construction was just about to be finished, that is why it had a lot of debris lying around. Wooden pillars that were used to hold the roof while under construction had not yet been removed. There were also dirty cloths and debris that were lying around in heaps. All in all, the perfect sniping spot.

Now, they were mainly focusing north, there the battle was being fought.

They had been in there for a pair of hours, slowly picking off officers and any important looking enemy. It was a tedious job doing nothing but sit here but wait. And that, of course, annoyed Ramirez to no end.

"I'm bored" Ramirez complained as he stretched.

"Get down!" Jason replied angrily as he grabbed Ramirez sleeve and tugged him down. "Do you want them to find out where we are?"

"Come on… how far away they are? One click away?" Ramirez pointed out. "We are far enough that they won't see us"

"Shut up" Jason admonished. "You would never make a sniper"

"Why do you think I left sniper school?"

"Shut up and look for more officers we can kill"

"Target found" Ramirez called for the snipers attention after a few minutes of searching. "Woo-ho… this one's far"

"Were?" Jason asked calmly.

"Some seven meters to the left of the old tree and perhaps three hundred meters behind it"

Jason moved slowly, as to not give away his position, as he looked through the telescope to find his target.

"See him" Jason replied in a calm voice. "How far?"

"One thousand eight hundred meters… more or less" Ramirez said.

"More or less?" Jason looked at Jason from the corner of his eye. Ramirez only looked back without a response. "Fine!" Jason grumbled. "Winds speed?"

"Two kilometers per hour coming from the west" Ramirez said as he checked his equipment.

"Humidity?" Jason replied as he slowly adjusted his telescopic sight to make the shot.

"High! Almost 75 percent" Ramirez said. "In this jungle, it's not something to amaze at"

"Right" Jason said as he once again moved calibrated his telescope.

"At this distance, you have to take into account the Coriolis Effect" Ramirez pointed out.

"I'm not dumb, Ramirez" Jason lashed out. "Unlike you, I DID pay attention and finished sniper school"

"Not that I wanted to" Ramirez shrugged in dismissal.

Both soldiers lay prone on the tower, watching the target intently. The orc moved this way and that, shouting orders and often hitting his underlings. Because of his unpredictable movement, they could not make a shot. So, they waited patiently… or so one of them did.

"Just shoot him already!" Ramirez said, getting impatient.

"Patience" Jason suggested in his clam voice.

"I would have hit him by now" Ramirez pointed out. "Come on, gimme the rifle so I can put a bullet in his head"

"No. I am the designated shooter" Jason replied calmly.

"Who made you the shooter?"

"The lieutenant"

"Why you?" Ramirez asked indignantly.

"Because I finished school and you didn't"

"Who need school when you can learn on the go" Ramirez said. "Come on! Let me shoot a little bit!"

"No"

"You have almost depleted all our ammo" Ramirez pointed out. "We have only three shots left!"

"And it was a good exchange in my opinion"

"I can get you something nice" Ramirez tried to bribe him.

"Thank you, but I think I'll pass. You see, I like shooting very much" Jason replied.

"Please?" Ramirez said.

"No"

"Come on! I asked nicely"

"Quit whining and focus on the target" Jason admonished.

"All right then!" Ramirez grumbled as he gazed once again trough the monocular. "It stopped moving! Shoot the damn orc now!"

"All right, I got him" Jason replied.

The sniper started to take slow and deep breaths to slow his heart rhythm. And slight movement might make the shot go astray and miss its intended target.

"Come on come on come on come on come on fire fire fire fire fire… Ramirez urged.

Jason completely ignored the rambling Ramirez, as the target became his sole world. It was only him, his target, and his sniper rifle.

He watched the orc that was far away move moving around slowly. It suited him just fine. He felt his own heartbeat descend. He had all the time in the world. All the time in the world. He watched his target. He put the crosshair directly upon the orcs chest, following his moments carefully. Then he stopped. Jason took a shallow breath, waiting for the shot to be made.

He released his breath and he pulled the trigger.

Ramirez watched through his monocular the flight path of the bullet. The air being displaced by the missile left a visible trail. He watched how the bullet traveled flew through the air at incredible speeds… and impact in its target in a matter of a seconds.

Ramirez watched with glee how the orc chest was completely blow away by the shot.

"Nice shot! That orc never stood a chance!" Ramirez approved the shot.

"Well, it was shot with a Barret. No enemy can withstand the shot from a fifty caliber; expect maybe a troll"

"Not if you hit it in the head" Ramirez commented. "Shall we try?" Ramirez said in a hopeful manner.

"Why do I listen to you?" Jason said somewhat indignantly before adding in a mischievous tone. "All right! Let's see what this baby does" Jason agreed with a smile on his face.

"I see it" Ramirez pointed out. "By the second bridge"

"Seven hundred meters" Jason said as he looked in his telescope.

The troll was stranding there, unmoving, unable to cross one of the frail wooden bridges.

"This is going to be easy!" Jason commented as he put the crosshairs right between the troll's eyes.

However, just as the Jason pulled the trigger, the troll moved.

Ramirez saw the point of impact just behind the troll, where the ground and dust exploded when the high speed bullet hit it.

"You missed! How could you have missed?" Ramirez asked with a tone that he did not believe it.

"Shut up!" Jason lashed out before shooting the other round.

This time, the shot went straight and true. The troll stayed motionless for a few moments before toppling to the side, dead.

"Well, we know that a Fifty Cal can take them out" Ramirez pointed out.

"Only if you hit it in the head" Jason said. "There was no exit wound, so the bullet must have remained inside. If we hit it in any other part, that monster would still be kicking and screaming" Jason pointed out. "Well, we have run out of ammo. I shall better get down and get my trusty M40 and continue sniping"

"Go ahead. I'll just wait here" Ramirez said in almost tired tone.

Jason looked oddly at Ramirez, wondering if he was feeling all right. But then again, Ramirez was always strange.

"I'll be back in a few minutes" Jason replied as he stood up and took a few steps towards the ladder that would lead him down. "I shall leave everything here; I'll just bring my pistol"

"Don't worry, take your time" Ramirez said as he saw Jason head disappear as he stepped down the ladder. Then, after making sure Jason was far enough away so as not to her him, he said to himself in a smug voice "Take all the time you need…. because I am going to have a little bit of fun"

At that, he eyed the Barret sniper rifle with a possessive look as he procured form one of his pocket one magazine for the weapon. He had ten bullets and they were ALL for himself.

Oh yes… lots of fun!

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

Spyro watched as the arches prepared for another volley. They had been at this for nearly an hour, neither side making any move except shooting arrows at each other. Most foot soldiers on both sides, Spyro's dragons included, had retreaded towards where the arrows would not hit them. Still, they were close enough to get into position when the enemy came.

Spyro watched how the missiles left the bows with a twang and made their way toward the other side of the canyon, where the enemy arches were preparing for another volley. Some of them fell when the arrow landed, but they remained in position and launched their own volley at the Atlawas. The llamas took cover where they could to avoid the deadly barrage of black shafts. Some unfortunate soul did not find cover in time.

After the exchange was made, the llamas once again reformed and prepared another volley.

"They are up to something" Cynder said as she arrived from behind him.

"I know" Spyro said since he knew it too. They dark army was too quiet in some sections, and that unsettled him. "How is Gale?" he asked instead, turning to look at Cynder.

She, like he and most of his dragons, looked battle worn. She had blood on parts of her body, though it was not her own. She looked tired, but determined.

After the statement begun, Cynder had gone twice to check on Gale.

"Scared" Cynder answered. "Like the rest of the civilians"

"And why wouldn't they be?" Spyro asked rhetorically.

After that, they remained in silence, away from the exchange of the arrows. Spyro heard the human chatter through the radio that was given to him, saying to go and fetch more ammunition, or the status of some wounded soldiers or something trivial as a hot bath and a comfortable bed.

Suddenly, chanting from the enemy army reached their ears. They were cheering… or encouraging something. The allied soldiers started to rise from their positions to have a good look of whatever the dark army was doing.

"What in the name of the ancestors are they doing?" Iciclos asked.

The foot soldiers of the dark army were advancing at a slow pace. But not one regiment or two, but the whole army! And they were not heading specifically for the bridges they held, but they were moving on a straight line, as if they were marching in open field.

"What the hell are they doing?" Iciclos asked. "Why are they advancing like that? They will only have to stop when they reach the chasm"

Spyro also had his questions.

"Anyone had any idea what is happening?" Spyro head a human soldier say through his radio. "That chanting is giving me a bad feeling"

"Don't know; but it seems that it is coming from all the fronts" another human replied.

"Jason, can you see anything?" Spyro heard Parker say through the radio.

"I have run out of Fifty Cal and I'm not on the tower. Ramirez is however"

"Ramirez?"

"Hold a moment" Ramirez commented.

Just then, Spyro saw the some sections of the army make way to something bigger that was coming from behind. Amidst the horde of the enemy armies, several beasts of burden appeared; and they were dragging something in what appeared to be a huge cart. Behind each of them, two troll followed.

They continued advancing until they positioned themselves at the edge of the chasm. Then, they stated to do something with whatever it was they were dragging.

"Not good!" Ramirez said deadly serious through the radio.

"Ramirez? Speak to me" Parker said.

"Well, it appears that since they couldn't get the bridges they so desperately wanted, they decided to make some of their own" Ramirez commented in a humorous tone.

As if the words were too difficult to comprehend, Spyro tried to understand what Ramirez had actually said. Spyro watched dumbly as huge wooden planks were lifted from the carts. One was placed firmly on the ground as the trolls started to push the plank, lifting the other end. When the huge planked reached ninthly degrees, it looked like as if it would remain there, looming, immobile.

But then, it started to descend and fall. With a thud, the other end of the plank landed on their side.

Immediately, Spyro understood. They had made a bridge for themselves!

"Hurry! To me!" he shouted as he dashed toward where the new bridge was placed, just as the orcs and grumblings started to run across it.

Spyro reached it just in time to kill the orc that managed to set foot on ground instead of wood. The rest of the dragon wing he commanded arrived moment later to stop the enemy form pouring in.

"Spyro!" Iciclos shouted amidst the battle. "Head to the next bridge before they cross! We shall remained here and stop them"

Spyro turned and saw, to his dismay that another makeshift bridge made by the orcs had reached its highest point and was making it way downward to land on their end. The more routes the enemy had to cross, the more their forces would be spread.

"Iciclos, destroy this bridge!" Spyro told the ice dragon. Iciclos gave a nod before turning to face the incoming enemy and releasing his ice breath. "Cynder, help me take down the next bridge"

"I'm with you!" she said.

Both of them ran, hurrying to get in position before the enemies started pouring in. Cynder got ahead of him since she was faster. She got in time to meet the first wave with a fear scream, making the orcs stop dead in their tracks, impeding the advance of those behind. But it only lasted for a moment before they started walking again; but it gave enough time for Spyro to arrive. Spyro arrived at the fray a few moments later, trying to slash and bite at anyone that got close.

Spyro and Cynder defended that pass alone as enemies tried to pour in. Spyro breathed fire at the horde that was coming, making great numbers of enemies catch fire, as they were too tightly packed. But they just kept coming!

'_We have to destroy the bridge!' _Spyro though urgently as he ducked as a grublin tried to slash at him in a horizontal arc. _'But how?'_

Spyro grabbed the small grublin by the arm and he flung it toward the approaching soldiers. Some of the fell of the bridge as the lost their balance with the sudden impact.

"That's it!" Spyro said with a source of inspiration. "Cynder, cover me for a few moments!"

Cynder said nothing as she stepped in front of Spyro, giving him some space so he could concentrate. As for Spyro, the purple dragon closed his eyes and concentrated as he tried to use one of the new techniques the guardians had taught him.

He felt the earth around him, feeling how it pulsed with life… and the many thunderous footsteps that were all around the area. But he could not linger on that; he needed to concentrate.

He slammed his paw on the ground, bending the earth to his will as he used his power. In response to his movements, a huge piece of rock rose from the ground.

'_Not exactly a boulder, but it will serve'_ Spyro though as he opened his eyes and saw his work. '_And now, to shove it'_

Spyro rose on his hind legs and concentrated once again. He then slammed his paws on the rock, as hard as when he had brought it from the ground, to try and hurl it toward the enemy.

However, the rock did not move.

"Uh-oh!" Spyro exclaimed as the rock not moved one inch.

"What are you doing back there?" Cynder yelled form the front as she kept at bay the advancing enemy.

"Hold on a second!" Spyro yelled back.

"Whatever you are going to do, you better do it fast!" Cynder yelled in response as she concentrated once again on fighting.

'_Move!'_ Spyro though in exasperation as he tried once again to move the huge rock with his powers. '_Why won't it budge?_ _Damn rock, MOVE!'_ Spyro thought angrily as he tried once again to push the huge rock with his powers.

"Move over!" someone beside him snarled at him and shoved him out of the way.

Spyro, down on the ground, looked up to see who had actually pushed him out of the way. He was quite surprised to find the petite earth dragoness they had seen a few days back; Gaia.

The earth dragoness rose on her hind legs just as Spyro had done moment before. She clasped her paws in preparation to move the huge boulder. But unlike Spyro, when she was about to use her power, her front paws started to give a green glow. She was about to do what Spyro couldn't; which was to hurl the huge rock towards the enemy Cynder was holding.

'_Cynder!'_ Spyro though urgently as he saw that she was in between the rock and the Dark Army.

"Cynder! DUCK!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Thanks to having fought together when they were chained, both of them had learned to trust each other and do what the other was telling without the slightest hesitation. And that was a good thing. Cynder threw herself to the ground just as Gaia's paws touched the huge rock.

Spyro gawked at the speed the rock was sent flying. It flew with the speed of an arrow or a as if it was sent of a catapult! And it did not stop as it smashed it way through the approaching army that was trying to cross the bridge. The huge missile held enough force that even went father that the chasm which the bridge spanned across, taking every soldier that was trying to cross it with it. It even went beyond that, smashing, rolling, squashing and turning to pulp any unfortunate that was in its path.

As last, the rock stopped a good fifty meters beyond the edge of the chasm, leaving dozens, if not hundreds of broken bodies and dead soldiers in a clear straight line in which the rock had flown.

"Now that is how it's done!" Gaia said patronizingly toward the still in the ground Spyro.

'_How could she have done that so easily?'_ Spyro asked in his mind as he gawked at her in amazement.

"SPYRO!" Cynder yelled in warning.

Spyro had been looking at Gaia with amazement that he forgot of his surroundings. He turned to look and saw a small ugly looking grublin was standing just next to him. As soon as he set his eyes on the dark minion, the grublin exploded in a shower of blood and organs. It just seemed to have been disintegrated!

"SPYRO!" Cynder yelled as she ran next to him. "Are you all right?" she looked all over him in his worry

"Yeah! I'm all right" he assured her as he stood up, feeling glad about Cynder's concern. "What happened?" he asked as he surveyed the few remains of the grublin.

"Don't know" Cynder answered truthfully. "Did you see something?" she asked toward Gaia.

"I'm blind… duh!" she answered back sarcastically.

There was a sudden loud boom in the distance, bringing Spyro back to the situation at hand. From the looks of it, one of the bridges the allied forced had been defending was destroyed by the human explosives as they tried to prevent the enemy from advancing.

"Spyro, we have to destroy this bridge" Cynder urged him.

"Right!" he said as he went to the bridge.

The enemy was once again trying to cross it over the broken bodies of it fellows, but Spyro would be done with the bridge before then. He took a deep breath and exhaled a huge tongue of flames, making the wooden bridge catch fire quite fast. The approaching soldier, seeing the flames on the bridge, retreated towards safety. It took a minute for the wood to be weakened enough by the fire to make the bridge collapse on itself and be sent down toward the huge deep gorge.

"Come on!" Spyro said to Cynder and their new companion. "We have to get to other destroy other bridges""

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

Ramirez burst out in laughter as he watched yet another grublin disintegrate. He eagerly started to look for the next unfortunate victim through the telescope of the Barret. He soon found one, since there were aplenty.

He put the crosshair on the small grublin before pulling the trigger. Ramirez watched with delight through the telescope as the high powered shot from the fifty utterly destroyed the small body of the grublin.

"Oh man! That was awesome!" Ramirez laughed.

He had used already all of the ten bullets he had and all of them had claimed an enemy. It had been so much fun while it lasted.

"Ramirez!" someone shouted form behind in anger.

Ramirez turned to look in surprise and he saw Jason. The sniper held his M40 sniper rifle on his back, strapped by a bandolier.

"I should have known you would have hidden some shots for yourself" Jason accused as he took the remaining steps that separated them.

"Uh… eh-he!" Ramirez chuckled nervously.

"You are incorrigible" Jason shook his head. "Tell me at least you hit something with that last shot"

"We have one less grublin to worry about" Ramirez stated in a matter-of-fact.

"A grublin? You used a fifty caliber on a grublin?" Jason nearly exploded.

"He was in my sights!" Ramirez defended himself, stating out his reasoning as if it was the most logical explanation.

"What else you got?" Jason asked with a growl.

"I killed four orcs, five grublin, one trolls and one wyvern. One of those was one shot two kills"

"That is really go…. Wait, a wyvern? How did…?"

"I sniped him out of the sky" Ramirez said, not giving it importance.

"You are incorrigible!" Jason growled. "Now move over! We have to get back to killing officers"

"There goes my fun" Ramirez grumbled. "Can I shoot?"

"No!"

"Please?"

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

The battle progressed at a fast paced now that the enemy deployed their own bridges. They moved quickly and efficiently. The humans started to destroy their own bridges immediately, but that was not enough to still the tide that was coming.

The allied forced had retreated to the city itself due to the enemy crossing on the bridges they made. Each time they fell back, they extracted a heavy price from the enemy every time they attempted an attack.

But there was one bigger concern.

Even though they had taken precautions with keeping civilians safe, they had to evacuate them when the battle got to close. Sometimes, it was too close to even see the soldier fighting a few steps away.

Yet… the enemy was sometimes faster.

'_What a mess!'_ Cynder thought grimly as she oversaw the battle from the air.

In the confusion of battle, she got separated from her unit, from Spyro. She had asked directions to get to him from some passing soldiers; but with the chaos of battle they either didn't paid attention, pointed at a random direction, or gave her completely useless instructions.

She had opted to fly and look for a purple spec in the distance. That action got the attention from wyverns, which she had to fight off. She had to test her flying skills to the limits as she was outnumbered in the air. She dodged, dove, slashed, bit and spat poison on her enemies. One by one, the wyverns fell from the sky down to the ground below.

Now, she had a moment of respite to look for Spyro once more.

Instead of Spyro, she found a small group of ten orcs marching quickly amongst the rough landscape that was characteristic of few plains in the area in which mostly was a residential area. They were heading towards one of the building of the city where saw five guards standing guard at. The guards were still unaware of the approaching danger due to the landscape and by the time the enemy was in view, they would be too close for the guards to form an effective resistance.

Cynder realized grimly that the only buildings being protected were those with civilians in it.

She quickly changed direction and flew as fast as her wing could move her towards the civilian shelter. She saw grimly how the dark minions caught the guards by complete surprise, killing them instantly. Then, they directed their attention towards the building itself.

One of the orcs opened the door and stepped inside. By now, Cynder was close enough to hear the screams of fear coming from the inside. She doubled her efforts to get there in time.

She fell atop the second orc that was just about the get inside the building, making his spine snap with her sudden weight. Cynder jumped from the body as the dead one fell to the ground. Immediately after that, she went indie the building.

She saw two dead llamas and a third that was on the ground, bleeding deeply from a lung cut, but alive. As for the orc, he was advancing menacingly towards the helpless victims that were cowering in terror.

Not if she could help it.

Cynder moved as fast as the wind and bit the orcs leg. Before he could do anything, she bent her whole body backward and upward, sweeping the orcs of its feet and lifting him onto the air with the powerful of her tug. In addition to the biting, she willed her poison to come out of her teeth, like a poisonous snake would when it bit its prey. In that move, she ensured the orc would not survive past a minute. She went all moved all the back until her back nearly touched the ground before she released the soldier; who went sailing out the door and collide with another orc that was trying to get in.

Cynder jumped back to her feet and dashed outwards to stop the orcs from entering once again. She was outnumbered, eight to one, and she was surrounded and had her back to the wall. She only moved her eyes, watching each enemy, waiting for them to rush at her. If she hoped to get out of this with her scales incant, she would have to use one of her new skills.

As expected, the orcs charged forwards without any though for themselves. Cynder concentrated briefly and summoned her powers. It took concentration, and a lot of energy, but she managed. Just as the orc were ready to rip her to pieces, she unleashed her power.

Total and absolute darkness surrounded the immediate area around her. Every single object disappeared as the dark cloud settled suddenly over them. To an outside viewer, one could not see what was happening inside; that in itself would make the viewer a little fearful. To an inside viewer it was even worse, since he could even see his own hand if one put it on their noses. Not even a torch would help to illuminate the place.

But that was not a problem for Cynder. She was in her element. She knew where everything and everyone was in the small cloud of darkness that she had created. That allowed her to move freely without fear while her enemies wandered around aimlessly.

She struck quickly and mercilessly, killing them one by one with a quick swipe to the neck, a stab into the abdomen with her tail blade or a slash from her deadly poisoned claws. The orcs where at her mercy, and they could do nothing more than flail around aimlessly. They sometimes swung their rusted swords in the direction they thought she was, but she was a shadow moving through the darkness.

About ten seconds later, she released her power, dissipating the darkness. As the darkness receded, one could see clearly that the eight orcs lay dead on the floor. Vicious cuts and slashes marked many parts of their bodies, showing their helplessness when they were in Cynder's domain.

Cynder observed her handiworks with critical eye. She gave a nod in satisfaction before she turned to face the building where the civilians hid. She saw that some of them were observing her with awe and fear.

"Are you all right?" she asked kindly.

None of them answered as they gawked. However, Cynder relief that no more harm was done to them was short relived as she heard footsteps, many of them, coming her way. To her dismay, she saw that orcs were starting to arrive one after the other.

She crouched low and prepared to defend herself. She knew she could leave flying, but that would make death a certainty to those within the building. She would not leave.

She gave a quick lash with her claws as the first orc came within striking distance.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

Incendio sighed tiredly. He never imagined writing a report would be too boring. He tipped the quill in the bottle of ink and continued his report for the City Guard Commander.

Whilst on patrol outside the city looking for any kind of damage the torrential rains that had fallen lately could have caused, they had arrived at a rather large village, where floods had struck the worst. They had set up a headquarters in a building and started searching for missing people, as well as clearing derbies from a pair of building that had collapsed and any other thing the flood had carried. The ground had become unstable with so much rain that some building collapsed.

When Incendio had been looking for the missing people, another building, which happened to be their command post, had collapsed. The officer in charge, a lighting dragon called Electicus, was inside the building when it happened, as well as others. Electicus had been knocked unconscious and was badly wounded and leadership had passed to Incendio since he was second in command.

That had been two days ago. Incendio and most of his unit had returned to Warfang. Immediately, the Commander in Chief of the City Guards wanted to know what had happened; even though Incendio had sent a messenger after the incident had happened.

Now he was stuck writing his report. Writing a report was required for every officer in every unit and since Electicus would not be attending his duties for a while; Incendio had been promoted and took his place.

Luckily, he had just finished writing the tedious long report on the piece of parchment.

With a sigh, Incendio put the quill back into the bottle of ink and arched his neck backwards in an effort to stretch his stiff neck. He stood up from his pillow and left the desk where he had been writing down on a scroll.

It was just a little past noon and the sun was starting to descend towards the horizon. With a rumble form his stomach; he was reminded that he had skipped breakfast and was very hungry. He made his way towards the kitchen, where he hoped to find a snack and enjoy the rest of the day, since he had been giving the rest of the day off.

He took a large plate and placed it in a table in the dining area. He also took a bowl which he filled with water from a small pump. Water ran through the city through countless of aqueducts and each home had access to fresh water whenever was needed, as well as drainage to clear the wastes one produced.

After placing the bowl filled with water on the table, he opened a small room which, by magic, was held at a low temperature to preserve food for long periods. He looked at what he had in store.

Not much. He had only one large piece of meat left; lamb from the look of it. It was hanging from an iron hook that was attached to the celling. There were a dozen other hooks, but those were empty now. Dragons are mostly carnivores by nature and eat many types of mean, though lamb, deer, chicken and beef are the most common choices. But there were also some plants and vegetables that were favorites amongst dragon kind.

'_Haven't eaten a lamb for a while'_ he though with a shrug, eying hungrily a lamb leg.

He unhooked the meat from the rod took and walked out of the cold room, closing the door with a small kick of his rear leg.

He placed the meat on his plate with a smile in his face. He sat comfortably in a cushion and prepared himself to eat. Just as he grabbed the piece of meat to take the first bite, he heard someone knocking at the door.

"Just when I was about to take my first bite" he grumbled in a low voice. He got up nonetheless.

'_Who could it be?'_ he wondered as he walked towards the door of his small home.

He turned the handle and opened the door. He saw someone he did not expect.

"Hi"

"Doctor Kelly?" Incendio asked bewildered as she saw the human outside his door. "What… what are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing. Haven't seen you for a while" she answered truthfully.

Incendio looked at her. As usual, she was wearing her white doctor garment. Her hair had been pulled backwards and was held in place with a small black band. Her hair looked as if she had a small horse tail.

"I have been busy" Incendio said as he finished his inspection.

It was true, he had been busy with all the duties he had at the City Guards. He had been assigned to outer villages. But he had also been trying to avoid her since he saw her with the other human male.

"As do we all sometimes" she chuckled. "But things have been going slow in the hospital for a while, so I decided to visit a friend"

They remained standing there for a few moments, unsure of what to say. However, a small growl startled both of them, almost jumping for the sudden noise.

"Hehe… sorry" Kelly said as she blushed a little bit. "I haven't eaten lunch yet"

A new growl came from the stomach, but from another body. Incendio looked away in embarrassment, to which Kelly gave a few giggles.

"Uhm… I was just about to eat something… when you showed up" Incendio said somewhat hesitantly.

"Well, then I guess I better leave so you can eat" Kelly said as she started to turn around.

"Wait!" Incendio said suddenly.

"Yes?"

Incendio stood completely blank. He didn't know why he had told her to wait! He though fast, just to say anything.

"Uhm… would… would you like to join me and have lunch?" he said what first came to mind.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be any bother" she said.

"Nonsense!" Incendio immediately replied.

"You are so generous. I thank you for the offer" she smiled.

Incendio took a step to the side and allowed the human entry to his home.

'_What was I thinking?'_ Incendio yelled in his mind_. 'I haven't gone to the market in days! I don't know what to offer her!'_

Once Kelly was inside, Incendio slowly closed the door, still in his raging thought.

"So this is where you live?" she asked rhetorically.

"Huh? Oh…yes" Incendio replied. "It is a small dwelling, but it is nice"

"Hmmm…." Kelly mused as he looked around the living room. "It could use some more color and decoration" Kelly commented in a simple manner.

Incendio looked at the small living room. It was almost barren except for two red cushions where dragon would sit, a wooden chair in case there was a non-dragon guest, and a small wooden table where appetizers and drinks could be placed. Otherwise, there was nothing else. It was almost barren and seemed to lack the hearty life of a nice living room.

"Yeeaaaahh… about that. I have moved here fairly recently and I have wanted to add more color to it, but I haven't had the chance to add some more furniture, with all the work I have had lately" Incendio apologized as he scratched his head in an embarrassed manner "Besides, I am not an expert on decor, so I wouldn't know what to buy"

"Well, let's see if we can't remedy that" Kelly said.

"Huh?"

"If you have time we can go to the market later today. I can help you bring a little more life to this place" Kelly offered.

"Really?" Incendio asked hopefully. "Don't have any work to do?"

"As I told you earlier; there not a lot going on at the hospital. They could do without me for an afternoon"

"Would it be a bother for you?"

"Of course not. Besides, it would be interesting to see what kind of trinkets this world have"

"Thank you!" he said in gratitude when Kelly nodded.

"You're welcome" Kelly answered.

Incendio smiled before leading the way towards the dining room. As the living room, it was barren of decoration and furniture expect for the essential.

"What were you about to eat?" She asked.

"A nice and tasty lamb leg" Incendio said as he took the piece of meat. "Human eat their meals cooked, don't' they?"

"Yes, we do" Kelly said. "Do dragons?"

"We are partial to either side" explained Incendio. "Many dragons prepare their food; cooking them and putting spices, but also a great number likes to eat their meat raw. Of course, there are some dishes that must be prepared"

"And you? Do you like raw meat or cooked"

"I'm partial to either side" Incendio said. "Whatever I feel like eating"

Incendio took some cutlery and dishware for her friend to use. He had only one set since he didn't receive many visits in his home; but it was enough. He placed them on the opposite end of the small table. Kelly had dragged the chair from the living room since Incendio only had that one.

Incendio opened the cold room once more, only to confirm what he already knew. The only piece of meat had already been taken out. He was fortunate enough to find some cheese hidden between some barrels that used to hold some wine.

'_Guess I will have to share the meat, then'_ Incendio thought, taking the cheese and closing the cold room with a flick of his tail.

He then went to the pantry, where he stored the rest of his food. Dust flew when he opened the cabinets, which made him sneeze. One quick look threw him to the point of despair.

There was almost nothing left! There were some fruits, but it looked to have been overripe. There was also some loafs of bread, but he was sure that they were hard already. Incendio grumbled at his own stupidity for not restocking his food stock sooner. He grumbled even louder about his stupidity of inviting someone to eat when he had no food available.

He took it all out nonetheless and placed it the plates by the table.

With that, Incendio took the piece of lamb and walked towards the fireplace, where it would be cooked is a slow manner. He could use his fire breath too cook it, of course, but he would have to pay attention to what he was doing as to not burn it. Besides, he would much rather spend that time talking with Kelly.

Once they finished preparing the table, minus the meat, they sat on their respective places. Silence fell as soon as they sat, not knowing what to say to the other. They looked this way and that, not sure how to break the uncomfortable silence that had fallen upon them. So, they took the most logical option.

"So… how have you been doing?" Kelly asked awkwardly.

"Busy busy" Incendio replied. "There had been torrential rains in some areas near Warfang and there have been some floods. We have been sent here and there to aid where we can"

"Is it serious?" Kelly asked.

"In some parts it is" Incendio answered. "There are people missing, as well as people injured. But most of the damage seemed to be on property and crops, which have been destroyed by the floods and rain"

"That's horrible!"

"Warfang is sending aid in from of food and volunteers to help where they can"

"Maybe I could help" Kelly said.

"Really?"

"I am feeling a little bit pent up here. I need some fresh air from time to time" she said. "But even if I didn't, I have made an oath to preserve life. And I know I can help. Floods, food shortage and living with low sanitary conditions can bring a few diseases. I could help preventing them, as well as helping those that are ill. Not to mention that I can treat most of the injures"

"Don't I know it" Incendio said, remembering how Kelly have saved him from a fatal wound.

"I will make the necessary arrangements to get out of town for a while" she said.

"The people in those villages will surely be grateful for your help" Incendio said. "So… what have you been doing lately?" he asked awkwardly.

"Me? Well, remember that illness we had some weeks ago?" Kelly asked. When Incendio nodded, she continued. "Well, I have finally found what caused it, as well as the cure to it, not counting the Sky Flower"

"So what caused it?"

"Dragons" she answered.

"What?" Incendio asked in surprise, not really understanding what she said.

"Dragons caused us to fall ill"

"But… how…?"

"From what I was able to gather, a young dragon sneezed on Ramirez a few days prior to the outbreak. I dug a little bit deeper and I took a blood sample form a dragon. What I found was… interesting. You see, the same virus that affected us seemed to have affected the dragon as well"

"But no dragon fell ill during that time" Incendio pointed out.

"That was why I took several more samples from different dragons. Many more" Kelly said. "In each and every one of them I found the same traces of the virus"

"Meaning…?" Incendio trailed off.

"All the dragons fell ill at one time or another of the same thing"

"But we didn't knew the cure of that illness until the Sky Flower, so how can they have survived" Incendio countered. "We would have surely heard if such an outbreak have occurred"

"We have different bodies" Kelly explained. "To dragons it may be nothing more than a small illness where to another creature it can be deadly"

"But how?"

"My guess is that a very common disease plagues dragon kind. It is not deadly, but a great number of you suffer it"

Incendio thought hardly, trying to come up with an explanation to what Kelly had said. A common illness that seem to plague dragon kind? Which one could it be? Thinking hard of the explanation Kelly had told him, a single one gave the answer.

"It is the Dragon Flu" Incendio said suddenly.

"Flu is a very common disease amongst humans" Kelly said.

"So does dragons, but this one is unique"

"How so?"

"It is a disease almost every dragon kind suffers as a dragonling. It is characterized by a more severe case of fever, coughs and dripping noses. But apart from that, it is no different than the others types of flu. Still, that illness is quite severe and young ones have died because of ill treatment or other reasons"

"So, that young dragon that sneezed on Ramirez…" Kelly began.

"Was most likely showing the first symptoms of the Dragon Flu" Incendio finished.

Both remained silent for a few moments, each in their own thoughts.

"I'm sorry" Incendio said in a low voice.

"What for?"

"It was dragons that made so many of you humans die"

"It wasn't your fault, nor was it anyone's" she console him. "It was just something that happened, something we didn't see coming. You see, it is strange that an illness that plagues a species can affect another one"

"I know that it true" Incendio said. "But then why did it affect you? Why not the moles or the cheetahs? Why only humans?"

"Why did it indeed" she mused. "I can't say for sure. To truly understand an illness, one must study it; and that takes time"

Now that the barrier of silence was broken, they continued talking of every topic they could think of. They spent quite a while talking and picking of small pieces of fruits or bread to eat while they waited for the main dish.

However, they waited too long.

"Is something burning?" Kelly asked as she sniffed the air.

"The meat!" Incendio gasped as sudden realization hit him.

He jumped from his place and went to the kitchen. He took the lamb leg from the fireplace, but it was already too late; it was way too overcooked and burned spots covered most of it surface.

"Oh no!" he exclaimed.

Incendio walked back toward the dining room, taking the ruined piece of meat with him. When he entered, he showed it to Kelly, who tried stifling some giggles as she held a hand over her mouth.

"It's ruined" Incendio exclaimed. "I should have paid more attention to the time" he growled to himself.

"It not your fault" Kelly told him. "It can happen to anyone"

"I should have been more attentive" Incendio chastised himself. "Now it's ruined!" he almost whined as he placed his head in his paws. He was near to bash his head with the table at his own carelessness.

"We can always prepare something else" she suggested.

"We can't" Incendio sighed. "There is no more food left. This is everything I got"

"Oh…" she said in understanding.

Incendio had hoped to have a nice lunch with Kelly, but due to his own stupidity and carelessness, everything had fallen apart. He could not even feed his guest! She was his guest after all; so what would she think of him being a host of the most terrible sort?

Sound of cutlery striking each other drew his attention. He raised his head and saw that Doctor Kelly had removed a slice form the meat and had served it in her plate. She slowly cut one piece and, after looking at the obviously burned chunk, placed in her mouth. She chewed slowly and she made faces at the taste. After a few more moments, she swallowed.

"It good" she said in a low voice.

Although Incendio could clearly see the lie, he also saw the intent at cheering him up. He formed a smile in his limps formed because of her attempt than because of her words. His heart felt warmed because here she was, trying to comfort him.

That was what always made her special.

Not wanting to be rude, Incendio sliced a small chunk from the meat with his claws. He contemplated the burnt meat in his hand before, with a snort of amusement, started to eat it too.

Although the meat was burnt, the fruits overripe, the vegetables too old, the bread too hard and the cheese too sour, the pair did share a strangely nice meal.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

Spyro took the opportunity to jump to the back of the troll whilst it was distracted. Upon noticing that he had someone on its back, the troll started to trash wildly in hopes of dislodging it. But Spyro held firm as his claws sunk into the troll.

Although his position did not allowed him to use melee attacks, he could use one of Cyril's techniques had taught him back in Warfang. He willed his power to the edge of his body, his temperature dropping to the point of freezing. The Ice Scales technique was in full motion as the point of contact with the troll started to freeze up

The sub-zero temperature space that surrounded his body made anything within it freeze completely. And because he was hanging firm upon the trolls back, the creature felt the chilling bone temperature.

After his disastrous failure at his first attempt at learning this technique, Cyril had also explained another quite useful bonus that came with the technique. If someone touched you whilst using this technique, it would find their limb numb and possibly frozen; but if that time was extended for a prolonged time, the enemy would be completely frozen. Best of all, it took just a few seconds to completely freeze the body of an enemy the size of an ape.

But he was trying to freeze a troll, which would be a little trickier.

Ever so slowly, the ice started to cover the troll's body and the low temperature started to take the effect. Feeling the danger, the troll trashed even more wildly. Spyro held firm, digging his claws deeper into the monster's back as it moved in an effort to dislodge him.

Slowly, the troll's movements started to lessen as his body began to freeze, thin layers of ice forming around its body. Its legs started to freeze too, and one of them broke when the troll tried to take a step, making both of them fall to the ground.

Spyro did not let go until the troll was nothing more than a frozen statue whose fear and pain were forever held still in his face by the ice. With the death of the troll, a cheer went through the allied forces, which started to fight back with renewed efforts.

Spyro took a breather as he lay in place. It had taxed him to take down the troll, but even more so all the continuous fighting. But he could not linger; he must find Cynder. He asked her whereabouts to the humans, which with their radios, they could communicate instantly.

It was a wonder, this radio. One could communicate instantly over the distance. Since Spyro had one, he used it to know how the battle was going in other parts of the city by the human's chatter through it. By the looks of it, the enemy momentum was pushing them deeper into the city itself.

Spyro, along with two dragons from his wing that he had managed to rally, took to the skies once more to look for Cynder. However, there was another section that needed their help and they were forced to assist. They provide aerial support for the ground troops, killing rocs with each pass in an effort to lessen the tide.

He was back once again on the ground, helping some allied troops fighting off some grumblings, when he head Ramirez through the radio.

"Lieutenant, we got a problem" he said with a serious, voice.

"What is it?" Parker demanded.

"Looks like some apes decided to join the party" Ramirez answered back.

'_Apes?'_ Spyro thought with a jerk. _'What are they doing here?'_

"And they brought their flying bat pets" Ramirez continued.

'_Dreadwings'_ Spyro thought grimly as he ducked a knife slash made by the grublin before making him a living torch with his fire.

"How many? Where are they coming from?" Parker asked.

"They are coming from the west and they are about two hundreds of them by the looks of it"

'_They would gain air superiority with those numbers!'_ Spyro though urgently.

"Ramirez, keep me posted" Parker ordered.

"Roger" he answered back.

"Spyro…" Parker addressed him through the radio. "See what you can do with those apes. We cannot lose control of the skies. It would make the dragons earthbound, something we cannot afford to since they need to move quickly to assist other sections"

"I'm on it!" Spyro answered, quickly dispatching the grublin he was engaging before turning to the skies.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

Ramirez saw how he orc that had been just about to stab a panther fall death with the shot that was so graciously been provided by Jason.

"Another enemy down. I have already lost count!" Jason said, sounding quite amused.

"Nearly a hundred" Ramirez provided.

"Damn… that must be a new record!" Jason said proudly before shooting another grublin with his M40 sniper rifle.

"It's like a shooting gallery at the carnival" Ramirez compared.

"Too true!" Jason replied.

"To the right! By the rock formation that looks like a sleeping dog" Ramirez pointed out. "Looks like there is some serious fighting over there. Jesus… is that Cynder?"

Ramirez zoomed through the monocular to get a better look. He watched how the black dragoness dodged every blow thrown at her and returned it with one of her own. She spat globs of poison at her foes, whose bodies burned like acid where they had been hit. She used her tail blade to stab enemies that were on her side or back. She would grab a grublin with her paws or teeth and fling it at the others, making them stumble. She even made appear a huge dark cloud over her and, after a few moments, release the energy to reveal all the enemies close to her dead.

She seemed to be the deliverer of death itself as she killed one after the other.

"Come on. She needs sniper support" Ramirez urged Jason.

Jason complied by shooting the remaining bullets into the mass that was approaching Cynder. They instantly felled as the bullets tore their bodies.

All too soon, Jason emptied the magazine and put in a new fresh clip. And those also went out fast. And so did the next one.

"Just don't stand there" Jason reprimanded Ramirez. "Help me feed new bullets into the mags"

Ramirez dropped his monocular and collected the spent magazines near him. He also garbed a 7.62mm ammo box. Hey had been sniping for a while, so they had to get more bullets from somewhere. With what he needed at hand, Ramirez started to put each individual bullet in place as Jason continued firing.

"Mag!" Jason ordered with an extended hand, not looking away from his telescope.

Ramirez, who had just finished loading his third magazine, gave it to the sniper, who promptly put in place, locked the bolt action rifle and fired. He ejected the spent shell from the rifle, the brass cylinder making clinking noises as it fell to the ground, before loading another one into the firing chamber.

"You are burning ammo at a very fast rate!" Ramirez commented on the rapidly depleting ammo box.

Before Jason could answer, a shrill noise ripped the air, making both humans feel a chill down their spines. It sounded close… too close. They looked this was and that, hoping to locate where had the noise come from. They did not have to wonder for long.

Two huge bats suddenly entered their field of vision. Their huge leathery wings carrying fast. Ramirez managed to see the apes that were mounting the beast, each of them strapped with leather to secure themselves least they fall to their death with one wrong move their steed made. One of the bats opened its mouth and let another terrifying screech, making both humans flinch at the noise.

Both bats made a tight curve before heading straight for them. Ramirez realized in a moment that they had spent too much time in the same sniping position; and that the enemy knew where they were.

Ramirez quickly reached for his M4, which he had set aside. However, the huge bats were already on them. Ramirez managed to fire a couple of wild shots without really aiming before the one of the monsters entered the tower, flying at full speed.

The momentum the bat carried made them plow through the construction site. The wooden pillars that were still in the construction site snapped as the huge strain were placed on them. The bat plowed his way all through the tower until he exited it on the other side, dragging wood, rock and dust in his wake.

The hard impact made Ramirez lose his hold on his weapon. He also was thrown back, making him roll all the way back until he fell right of the tower; where the bat had flown out. He was suspended in the air for a few moments before gravity made it magic and pulled him down to the far way ground.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

A loud rumbling was heard above and behind him. Parker turned to look and saw to his dismay, that a huge bat had just blasted his way through the entire length of the tower before flying off. His heard even skipped a beat as he saw a figure, followed closely by another, slipping out and fall down to the ground.

'_Shit!'_ Parker thought as he saw his two snipers fall.

The fall must have been at least a hundred meters. There was no way they could survive that.

But he had to focus. The enemy momentum was making them retreat. They must turn this thing or they would be routed.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

Cynder had to jump away to evade the vertical cut that the orc threw her. She momentarily lost her footing as she accidentally stepped over a dead orc. But with so many of the corpses around, it was difficult not to.

About half a dozen took his momentary loss of concentration to attack. In response, Cynder once again used her shadow ability to encompass the area. Like before, the orcs tried to attack blindly, even one of them accidentally killing one of it companions. But that did nothing to deter Cynder from finishing them quickly. Every moment she kept the dark shadow cost her energy that would surely use it if the tide of enemies kept coming.

After she killed them all, plus a few more brave or foolish orcs that entered her dark domain, she released the power and light once again shone upon her form. She was battered, bloodied and tired. Yet, she held a firm determination in her face to keep going.

She looked like the goddess of war itself in her state, not willing to give in even at the hardest of moments. She looked as if she would take down each and everyone one of them.

And by the looks of it, she might just succeed.

Cynder had been doing this for at least fifteen minutes, never for a single second she had stopped fighting the seemingly endless wave of dark minions. They ranged from orcs, grublins a couple of wyvern and even a troll. All those that had faced her, or tried to go past her and into the building at her back, had met its demise. The bodies filled the small area where the fighting was taking place. There must be at least a hundred of them! The blood made the ground slippery, and all the bodies clustered together made it a hard footed battleground. Not exactly a good place to fight.

She used her Siren Scream to make the enemies that were approaching halt for a few moments. That gave her enough free seconds to strike at four of them with her poisoned claws. She watched as how said four soldier fell to the ground, trashed for a few more second before remaining still. That gave her a second or two of respite before the next wave of grublins and orcs dashed at her.

She knew not how much longer how she would be able to keep at this. She was out of breath and her energy was already too low. She could not even think straight anymore! She just reacted.

She fought on and on, never letting the enemy so much an opportunity. She mindlessly slashed, stabbed, bit and use her elements against the horde. Her muscles burned as if they were on fire. Pain erupted form the dozens of small cuts and bruises she received. Blood entered her eyes from a cut she received on the forehead, making her see everything with a slight tint of red.

Her body cried desperately to stop… but she didn't; she kept going.

She jumped at a small grublin that had come up too close, falling atop the small body. Her deep instinct made her go straight for the jugular. She opened her jaws and bit hard on the poor creature's neck. The grublin tried desperately to push her away, but she was larger, stronger and she had him in a disadvantageous position. He could do nothing. With a twist of her head, she snapped the grublin's neck, ending the pathetic struggle. The grublin immediately fell limp with his neck broken.

Cynder released the corpse from her jaws and turned to look up and found the area deserted of enemies. She took a few moments to comprehend what she was seeing, blinking stupidly at the absence of enemies. She had been fighting for so long that she just assumed that there would be one more enemy. But now….

Cynder legs gave underneath her and she fell gracelessly as her energy that seemed to have held her until now gave away. After mindlessly fighting for what seemed to her an eternity, she suddenly found no enemies left in sight. She had done it! Against all odds, she did it!

Her breath was erratic, as she took full breaths in an effort to get air into her lungs. Her heart was beating so hard that she felt that it would come out of her chest.

A sudden shadow fell upon her. Battle insect tried to take over, but she was just too tired. She could do nothing expect move her eyes to face the foe that was surely to kill her.

But it was no foe. It was a llama, and he was looking at her as if he had never seen dragon before in his entire life. His whole face showed awe and disbelief at what he had seen. However, there was also one other thing that Cynder saw on the llama's face, something she could not put her claw on.

The llama turned his head back and yelled for someone. Cynder turned her eyes and she saw that another llama, this one a female, came over her. She knelt just next to Cynder and the dragoness found out that the llama had brought a bucket.

Cynder closed her eyes for a moment in an attempt to rest.

"Here; drink!" the llama female next to her said.

Cynder opened her eyes and saw that the llama was holding in her hands a small wooden cup filled to the brim with water. Seeing how Cynder moved in her weakened state, the llama moved closer the wooden cup and managed to make Cynder drink without causing her any discomfort. The water had come from a well, Cynder could tell by the taste, but she was not going to begrudge it as she drank it greedily.

"More" she said hoarsely once she finished the water.

The llama refilled the cup and Cynder once again drank greedily. She felt how she regained a little bit of her strength by only drinking that water. She managed to lift her head from the blood soaked ground to look around her.

Bodies from the enemy lay everywhere! The blood ran in rivers from the entire amount that had managed to pool up. The heat and humidity started to make the corpses rot, making the area reek of death and insects buzzed in the feast. Cynder remembered why she had done all of this.

She turned to look at the building where the civilians had been hiding. To her surprise, she saw many were standing outside. They were looking at her with more surprise than they did at all the carnage around them. Like the others she had seen, their faces showed awe, disbelief and fear. But underneath it all there was another thing she finally recognized something.

Appreciation.

They knew that she had fought against the dark army. They knew that she had decided to stay when she could have decided to leave. She didn't need to have done all this, but she did. And that was to save them. They were grateful that she had not left them to die.

She suddenly felt something wet and cool press against her forehead. She turned and saw that the female llama was cleaning the cut she had received on her forehead with a wet and clean strap of cloth. Cynder closed her eyes and allowed the llama to continue her ministrations as she rested.

Clanking of armor and the hurried footsteps warned her that someone was coming rapidly. She turned to looks and saw a troop of llamas return a corner amongst the buildings. They stopped dead cold when they spotted the carnage.

Cynder managed to see Kane amongst the group. He seemed as shocked as the rest were. The llama leader looked at the death bodies of the enemies Cynder had killed, then at the civilians that had come out of the building then at Cynder. He recovered faster than the rest of the troop and his eyes turned to look at her. His emotions were harder to read once he decided to use his mask to cover his emotions.

The leader of tall plains, arrayed in his battle armor, slowly walked towards her. He sidestepped the dead bodies until he stood in front of her. He remained there for a few moments, not conveying anything of what he was thinking.

Cynder, with shaking legs, started to get up. Kane observed her; neither hampering her or helping her. When Cynder managed to get up straight, she looked at him, her face conveying defiance. In response, Kane looked her back at her impassively.

Kane gave a slight nod in her direction, which Cynder responded in kind. Without saying anything else, Cynder sidestepped Kane and slowly walked into another section. She had yet to find Spyro.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

The battle at Tall Plains continued to rage fiercely. The attackers trying to advance as much as they could while the defender made sure they spilled blood for meter they gained.

"Lieutenant; the mortar team reports that they are out of shells!"

"The center has seen some intense fight and they have been forced to fall back" a llama officer reported to Kane, who had returned to assess the situation on one area.

"Sir, squad four says they are running low on ammo" Another soldier said.

"Try to conserve ammo. Make sure every shot count" Parker ordered.

There was a problem within the human's ranks. The ammunition and supplies they had brought along for the trip was beginning to grow scarce. Even though they had prepared for a long battle, there was only so much they could bring with them.

When the ammo for the weapons they carried ran out, they would have to improvise. The most logical option was to fight with bow and arrow or hand to hand with a sword. The old style of fighting.

"Sir, we have completely lost contact with bravo squad!" one of the soldiers yelled at the top of his lungs.

'_DAMN_!' Parker thought grimly.

About half an hour ago, a six man squad along with many several alliance warriors had been surrounded by the enemy's forces. Parker had told them to hold on while he tried to ensure they could get out safely. However, the enemy would not relent and in the end, they had succumbed.

"Sir… Spyro is here" Jackson gruff voice came to him.

He turned away from the battle maps and looked at the purple dragon, who was accompanied by two others, gliding towards the high outcropping where the Alliance had their General Quarters. Spyro landed and took several steps to reduce his momentum before coming to a stop.

"Does… anyone… has… water?" he asked between breaths.

One of the soldiers took out his canteen and shook it several times. After making sure it still had water, he unscrewed it and gave it to Spyro.

"Thanks" he said before lifting it and pouring it into his dry mouth.

He drank deeply and emptied the canteen of its contents. After he finished, he passed the empty container to its owner, who grimaced as he knew his water supply was over.

"How goes the air battle?" Parker asked once Spyro finished.

"We could use a little backup" the fire dragon on the left suggested.

"We could use more dragons" Spyro said. "We are outnumbered and are slowly beating us back"

"Can't do" Parker said. "They are needed on the ground"

He knew things were bad. The situation on the air was bad. Since the start of the battle, he knew they would be outnumbered, both on ground and air. There were many wyverns and the arrival of the dreadwings, as they called those huge bats, added more to the difficulty. And the ground was no better either since were slowly being pushed back. He could not spare any dragon to assist in the air because they were already too thin at they were. If he did commit more dragons to the air, the enemy ground forces would most likely break through.

He could also assign some humans to start shooting at the flying creatures, but that would deplete their already few remaining ammo… plus leaving the main battle line.

But if he didn't send any backup, the sky skirmish would be turned against their favor. That would be very bad too. He slowly walked towards the edge of the outcropping to get a better view of the area, hoping to think quickly of something.

Before he could come up with a solution, he heard the steady beat of wings. He looked around, hoping to see the dragon… or whatever that was coming. Suddenly, before him, rose one of those huge bats that had arrived in the middle of the battle.

Parker yelped in surprise at the sudden appearance of the huge creature. He tried to take some steps backward, but he ended up tripping with a rock, making him lose his balance and fall to the ground.

The dreadwing slowly landed on its hind legs on the high outcropping, just in front of Parker. The dreadwing gave a shrill scream that made everyone cover their ears in order to prevent the high pitch scream form hurting them.

All that time, Parker tried to scurry away. When he was far enough, he stood up and managed to free his sidearm and point it at the creature.

"And it's a 'Touchdown'!" someone shouted from the creatures back.

When the dreadwing finished his pose, he let his body fall forwards and used his wing claws for support; just like they do when on the ground. When it did, Parker had a clear view of its rider.

"Ramirez?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Hey, Lieutenant! Missed me?" Ramirez asked with an amused smug voice from the huge bats back.

It took a moment for Parker to comprehend what he was seeing. The soldiers that were in the Command Post didn't remain idle. Parker's yelp of surprise did not pass unnoticed. When people saw the dreadwing slowly land in front of him, they scurried for their weapons.

When the sound of weapons being loaded and safeties being turned off, he regained his senses.

"Hold your fire!" Parker commanded with a strong voice enough to be heard by everyone.

The soldiers, who were on the verge of shooting first and ask question later, seemed to falter when the Lieutenant gave the order not to shoot. They took that moment to look at the rider and any doubt about whether to shoot or not vanished.

"Ramirez! How did…?" Parker tried to ask, but the shock at seeing him alive was still too great.

He couldn't finish to get past his words when suddenly, another creature landed just on the side of Ramirez huge bat. Only this time, it was an ice dragon… but the looks of it. It was an adult dragon, and one who had seen battle if his scars were anything to go by.

"Ramirez? Iciclos?" Spyro asked as he began his approach. "How did…?"

"Hey there, Spyro! How you doing?" Ramirez waved his hand in a form of greeting.

"Spyro" the ice dragon names Iciclos bowed his head.

"How… when?" Spyro stammered, unable to voice his question.

"After we separated, I found myself being pursuit by some dreadwings" Iciclos explained. "Had it not been for this human" Iciclos nodded towards Ramirez, "I would have been dead"

"So… what do you think of my noble steed?" Ramirez asked as he held the reins of the dreadwing.

Parker looked at the hideous creature that Ramirez was riding. He knew one thing for certain: it was anything but noble.

"Ramirez?" Parker asked hesitantly. "What are you doing in that thing?"

"This, Lieutenant, is Batty" Ramirez patted the neck of the dreadwing.

"You even named him?" Jackson exploded after the initial shock. "Private Jose Ramirez, you better explain yourself trooper before I feed you to that thing!"

The dreadwing hissed angrily as Jackson approached. It advanced towards Jackson with the clear intention of attacking. Ramirez, in response, raised the weapon he had in his hand, a shortened shotgun by the looks of it, and slammed the butt against the dreadwing head. Immediately, the dreadwing went quiet and submissive.

"He just need a firm hand" Ramirez informed in a dismissive manner.

"Ramirez!" Jackson yelled as he retreated. "You better…"

"Calm down Jackson" Parker told the Sergeant before looking at Ramirez with an annoyance and relief look. "Ramirez… I think you should better explain yourself"

Ramirez looked at Parker with a lifted eyebrow and a knowing smile.

-(Half an hour earlier)-

Ramirez felt the hard impact of the dreadwing plowing through the tower. He felt himself roll on the ground as he lost his grip on his M4 carbine. Then… emptiness.

He opened his eyes and saw that there was nothing between him and the ground except empty space as he started falling. He momentarily started stupidly at the ground, not sure what he was seeing. However, training and fats reflexes brought he situation at hand.

He moved his body in midair and extended his arms and legs as fast as he could to create drag and slow his speed as most as he could. He had jumped from an Osprey with the Marines twice, so he knew how the stuff of freefalling was done. Only thing… he didn't had a parachute.

The ground was coming up fast and it would surely kill him if he hit it! The tower which Ramirez had been hiding with Jason was near a chasm. So, Ramirez angled himself to go towards the chasm so he would not hit the ground at the base of the tower. He felt himself move away slowly, but not fast enough. The way he was moving, he would hit the ground first before he cleared the edge. He inclined himself more so he moved away faster, but this also came with the prize of falling faster.

He watched the edge, as well at the ground, coming up faster. He greeted his teeth in the hopes that he would make it past.

And he passed by a hairbreadth. When he passed, eh managed to catch a small glimpse of a llama who was preparing some kind of food by the window of the building that he or she was residing in. But as it came, it went as they were both out of sight.

As he cleared away the ledge, he soon faced another problem. He was still falling as a fatal speed. One would ask why bother going to the chasm? It would only prolong the fall. Truth is that he had more time to come up with something.

He tried thinking fast of a solution to his little problem when he saw some fighting below him. There was a blue dragon, trying desperately to escape five dreadwing as they flew though treacherous and narrow places. The ape riders shoot arrow after arrow towards the fleeing dragon, who knew he was clearly outmatched.

As he thought of the rapidly forming insane plan in Ramirez head, something else caught his attention. Sun glinted against something a little bit below and he turned his gaze to try to discern what it was. It took a few moments to him to identify it what object was falling.

'_My shotgun!'_ he though as he watched the shortened twin barrel weapons spinning out of control.

The plan of his escape from this situation took from in his mind. If he could time it right, and with a little bit of luck, he might be able to pull this off.

He inclined his body until he was almost vertical. His speed increased dramatically and the wind whistled by his ear as he drew closer to the ground below. He had to time it carefully; else he would miss the target.

He watched the shotgun spiraling out of control drawing near him. His eyes began to water as the cold wind stung against the, The sun glinting sometimes as it spin around its axis, indicating the way for Ramirez as he descended at incredible speeds.

'_Just a little bit more…!_' he though inwardly as he closed in with the shotgun.

He extended his hand and, just as he whistled by, he grabbed the shotgun by the handle. He immediately leaned the other side, rapidly heading towards the dragon and the dreadwings.

The fight below was a mess. The dragon twisted and turned in an effort to escape his pursuers, who were biting its tail. In one effort to regain speed and hope to shackle his pursuers, the dragon dove and the five dreadwings followed suit.

Seeing his opportunity, Ramirez leaned until he was almost vertical. He shot as fast as a bullet towards his intended target, hoping to reach it before they level out and shot away and leaving him to plummet to the earth.

The wind whistled by him as he rapidly descended, slowly gaining upon his target. His eyes stung and tears came out of his eyes as the wind mercilessly beat them. But he dared not close them least he miss.

'_Almost there…!_' he thought.

The group was nearly at the ground when they started leveling, but Ramirez was close enough.

He extended his hand and grabbed the harness that was on the back of one of the dreadwings and he pulled himself into a sitting position… just inches behind the ape rider.

"Mind if I take a ride?" he shouted above the winds towards the rider.

The ape jumped from the fright of haring someone behind him and turned to look back. Just when he did, Ramirez pulled the trigger of his shotgun at point-blank range on the apses back. The force of the blast knocked the rider off the saddle and, luckily, cut the harness that was holding the ape in place. The body slid from the mount and plumed down to earth.

Ramirez immediately moved and seated himself just where the ape had been moments ago, being very careful not to fall from the flying mount, since he did not had anything to secure himself. Once seated, he hastily grabbed the cut rope harness and tied it into a knot to his belt. That way, he would remain in place.

And just in time he finished securing himself; the dreadwing started to trash around. Ramirez quickly grabbed the bridle that surrounded the dreadwing's neck; which was fortunate to be within reach. That was the moment when Ramirez had to quickly tame the beast.

The dreadwing flew this way and that, spiraling and doing corkscrews, rising and falling, doing all sort of dislodge movements he could. The beast had felt that this was not his rider so he attempted to dislodge the new one. But Ramirez would not budge. He tightened his knees it o the saddle and tried to use his experience, which was none, in equitation.

"DOWN, BOY! DOWN!" he shouted as he hit the beat on the head with the handle of his shotgun.

The struggle for domination lasted for several moment, neither side wishing to submit. The dreadwing started to get tired of trying to shake of Ramirez form his back. So, in the end, the most likely outcome was reached: it is the rider the one who prevails over the beast.

"Hehe_. Igual que un pequeño potro_" Ramirez chuckled, revealing in his victory as he commanded the winged creature. "Okay… now up!" he pulled the reigns to the direction and it followed.

"YEEHAW! Ramirez exclaimed as a cowboy.

He was actually flying! He was living what every kid at one age or another dreamt of. He grinned foolishly as he took a peak down. He saw the ground below him, rapidly passing beneath his feet as the traveled the ravines that separated one plateau from the next. Ramirez felt more like a sack of potatoes as the bat rose and fell with each wing beat. But he managed.

A sudden roar caught his attention. Ramirez quickly scanned the area and noticed the dragon he had seen earlier still tried to evade his remaining pursuers. Now there were three of them, obviously one of them had been taken out of commission by the dragon that shot ice shards whenever he could at his foes. Ramirez saw some red marks covered his flanks, evidence that he had been injured by the dreadwings wicked claws; as well as some arrows shaft sticking out from his body.

"Come on boy! We need ruin someone's fun" he said seriously as he turned the reign left.

The dreadwing obliged with an angry hiss as Ramirez yanked the reins. He quickly approached the pursuit and took position behind the rear dreadwing. He opened the shotgun chamber, revealing the two shotgun shells that it fired. He took out and tossed to the side the one he spent by killing the ape which had so graciously allowed him use his mount. Ramirez extracted a fresh slug where he stored the shotgun cartridges, and inserted it into the empty slot. To finish, he closed the weapon with a flick of his wrist, which ended in a satisfying 'clink'.

He urged his mount to fly faster. He slowly gained ground and managed to put his dreadwing next to his, and flew side by side. The ape neighbor took one quick look in his direction before returning his gaze at him a moment later. The apes mouth went slack with disbelief as he saw Ramirez riding on a creature a partner of his had been riding only moments ago.

Ramirez, calmly, leveled his shotgun and pointed it at the ape with an amused expression.

"_Hasta la vista_… baby!" he said imitating Terminator before pulling the trigger.

The apes head blew off from it neck, leaving nothing but bone and brain in its wake. The headless corpse tilted to the side and started to slip, but was held fast by the safety harness.

The dreadwing the ape had been riding continued flying, still following the dragon as his master had commanded. Ramirez watched how the dreadwing continued on without its rider, silently laughing. It took it a minute or so that his rider was no longer giving commands. He tried to look back at its rider, but with its short and thick neck, he could not turn fully.

In one of those tries at glancing back, he spotted Ramirez. With an angry hiss, he forgot about his rider and flew straight at him. With a yelp of surprise, Ramirez gave the order to dive.

The dreadwing opened it mouth, intending to snap Ramirez out of the saddle. Ramirez was able to see the huge and long white fangs, dripping saliva as it seemed to savor the meat that was sure to come. But instead of tender meat; he was met instead by the cold and hard steel of the short range weapon. As the feral animal flew overhead, Ramirez pulled the trigger, releasing the many small slugs into the mouth of the beast. It didn't even howl in agony. He just went slack and momentum took him to a nearby ridge, where it crashed and fell down to the earth.

"_Estuvo cerca!_ Okay… no more playing around" Ramirez said as he witnesses the final resting place of the huge bat he had just killed. He then looked at the still ongoing pursuit in front of him. "Then again, maybe not" he said with a grin before yanking the reins in the direction of the dragon.

In a matter of moments, Ramirez found himself behind the last two dreadwings that was still following the blue dragon. The pursuit was fast paced, with the dragon doing every twist and turn to try and dislodge his opponents.

"These guys are some serious flyers!" Ramirez told himself. "Well we'll see how those flying lessons come into play then"

Ramirez had won a bet with a friend in the Air Force once. His prize had been the chance to fly his friend's plane… provided his friend was with him at all times of course. It had been a little tricky to get it done, but he managed to get into the plane. He had been seated at the rear seat while they took off and landed. But when they read a certain altitude, he had been given the controls. It was one of those instances when everything seemed surreal and amazing. His friend giving many tips as how to fly combat; what tactics to use, how to turn and when to attack. But he also taught him to do some pretty crazy stunts in the air. He flew until the fuel supply was low, and had to return home.

Now, it was time to put those lessons to the test.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Ramirez whooped as he kicked the bats flanks like a horse.

His head snapped backwards at the sudden acceleration, but he only whooped even more. He ordered his mount to start climbing. Always try to have the high ground, his friend had told him, and attack with a fast swift strike.

The dragon and dreadwing that were fighting each other started to get littler as they got away, but Ramirez knew what he was doing. When he reached a certain height, he leveled his mount and started observing the struggling combatants down below.

It was only a matter of time before the pursuit started rising. And that when Ramirez made his move. He put in a sudden burst of speed, catching up his quarry. As the dragon rose, he shot an ice shard downwards and caught one of the dreadwings in the eye. The shard pierced its brain and it fell without a word. That much could not be said for its rider.

But he was being still in pursuit by the last dreadwing. When they leveled out and started trying to gain speed again, Ramirez caught up with them. He flipped upside down and managed to get over one of the dreadwing. Upon noticing the lack of sun, the ape looked up, just to look into the barrels of the weapon like some binoculars.

"_Aloha_!" Ramirez said cheerfully said before pulling the trigger and the apes head disappearing in a red mist.

The dreadwing below screeched in anger as it rider died. Not wanting to have another incident with a feral beast, Ramirez fired the second shot of his weapons on the creatures back. The close range shot was no match for the thick hide of the bat. It screeched in pain as it tried in vain to stay aloft, fumbling its wing in erratic movement.

Ramirez straightened himself and let a sigh of relief upon feeling the comfort of not having all the blood rush to one's head. He spotted the ice dragon, who had heard and had turned around at the sound of the commotion. Once the dragon spotted him, Ramirez waved his hand widely in greeting. He gave a laugh as the dragon missed a wing beat and scrambled to recover himself. Upon getting closer, he saw the dragon's eyes were wide with surprise and disbelief.

And explosion sounded above them, signifying that they could not linger.

"Come on!" Ramirez shouted at the dragon. "We have a battle to win!"

-(Present)-

"So that how we ended up here" Ramirez finished.

The soldiers around him stood silent for a few seconds as they tried to comprehend what Ramirez had told them.

"And you actually expect us to believe that shit?" Jackson finally asked.

"Of course!" Ramirez answered cheerfully.

"And that you actually managed to pull that crazy stunt?" Jackson asked, still holding the imminent explosion he was going to have.

"Yes! You know, sometimes I even amaze myself" Ramirez said with a grin.

Truth be told, Parker himself was having trouble coming to accept it; even though Ramirez was riding the dreadwing.

"So, Ramirez" a soldier said in a playful manner. "I trust that you are going to let us ride that thing once the battle is over?"

"What? After what Batty and I have gone through? Of course not! Batty only answers to me and no one else"

"So you came straight here after you saved the dragon?" Parker asked, still reluctant to believe the crazy story even though Ramirez was riding the dreadwing.

"_Santos Cielos_… no!" Ramirez said, "I took the liberty of taking some detours and give a helping hand where I could"

"So you decided to have your fun and left US to believe you were dead" Jackson accused.

"I didn't know you cared for me, Sarge!" Ramirez exclaimed in feigned surprise.

"Listen you little piece of…" Jackson started to say as his patience had run thin.

"Enough!" Parker ordered, placing a calming hand on the Sergeant. "Ramirez, it is good to see you are alive and all that…" Parker started to say as an idea came to mind.

"I am untouchable!" Ramirez boasted.

"… but I am afraid that there is a battle to be won" Parker continued as if Ramirez hadn't said anything. "And I just got the job for you; which I believe is going to be to your liking"

"Oh?" Ramirez asked intrigued as his curiosity was poked.

"The air battle is not going so well and we can't divert dragon from the ground" Parker said. "Ramirez; your orders are to have as much fun as you can in eliminating any and all air opposition you can find"

"For real?" Ramirez asked, barely containing his excitement.

"You can be the Lone Gunman as long as you are where you are needed" Parker said. He knew how to push Ramirez buttons. It would be better to set him lose where Parker wanted.

"YES SIR!" Ramirez said.

"Remember, this is only temporary" Parker halted Ramirez took off. "If I tell you to stop, do it; otherwise, no more fun for you. Understood?"

"Yes sir!

"Take this" Parker tossed him a small satchel. "Shotgun rounds. We are running low on ammo, so use them wisely"

"Yes sir!" Ramirez said excitedly. "_Vamos muchachos, que se enfría la barbacoa!" _Ramirez yelled in Spanish, making the short barrel shotgun spin in his finger as it was no longer than a handgun. "Come on Batty, we need to ruin someone's fun!"

With mighty wing beats, the huge dreadwing jumped from the cliff and started to beat its wings in an effort to take to the skies. Parker sensed that Spyro, the purple dragon, approached from behind and stopped next to him, looking at the slowly retreating dreadwing.

"It seems I got your support Spyro" Parker said with a small chuckle as he looked at the small purple dragon.

"Why doesn't that makes me feel better?" Spyro asked rhetorically in return.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

**Author's notes:**

Now then... it seems the battle is going baldly for our friends. The enemy is clever and makes our friends struggle hardly to deny the enemy every inch along the way.

Spyro once again was put into a leader's role (albeit a small one). But, he is starting to show his leadership skills that he, as a purple dragon, must possess.

Ramirez… always being himself. Cracking jokes and doing everything he can to amuse himself. It always amazes me how everything turns out his way (one way or another). Even in the most impossible of situations, he managed to do it. I mean… who is lucky enough to highjack a flying dreadwing in the middle of empty space? No one but him! That guy is so lucky that he could win the lottery without the entry ticket.

I must say that that crazy stunt he pulled was quite fun to make… although I must say… it was too stretched out.

Speaking of Ramirez… people often wanted to see the sniper rifle being used in my story. Well, there you have it (even if dragon did not see how it was used). The Barret is one the most widely used high powered sniper rifles used in the world, capable of long shots. The 50 caliber bullet means instant death if said shot is accurate… as it is shown by the poor grublin that received Ramirez bullet (and it is true that the target blow up due to the immense kinetic energy the projectile carries)

On the story then.

Cynder. She seems to have won the respect of the Atlawa by showing bravery against impossible odd in the defense of innocent people. People that hate her for the crimes she did in the past. But as to how this will turn out, it has yet to be seen.

As you may have noticed, most of the chapter was battle related. I know it can be a little tedious to read so much of the same thing in one sit. That is why i added a few more pages (one scene for each of the split chapters) that deviates from the struggle (those pages are included in the 118).

That is why Incendio made his appearance with Dr. Kelly in this chapter, once again reuniting the two. It is a simple scene where the two of them are together. But it also says the cause of the human illness, as well as the state of some things. I like to write about those two.

Anyway, I shall update the continuation at a later date (not yet defined).

Also, if you have any comment, review, praise, critic or just want to say hello, you can always put the comment below :XD: (I do love comments)


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's notes:**

It's been a little bit more than a month since I last updated.

Well, I want to say that I no longer work where I used to,, but I have now another job. A good change in my opinion, so no loss in there.

This is the continuation of the previous chapter that was cut short in the middle of the battle. This chapter will not tell the whole story out of it, but some very important things will happen in here; so pay attention.

And last, but not least, The Legend of Spyro trilogy characters and story does not belong to me. Only this story plot and any Original character.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

**The Legend of Spyro: Origins_Chapter 33**

Gale was bored. The battle had stretched longer that he had originally thought… much longer that he had even thought battles could last. He supposed that it would have taken an hour… maybe two at the most. But they have been going at it for almost half a day already!

At first, just after Cynder had left him and the door to the outside closed, he was too mortified with his situation to pay much attention to what was around him. He had been nearly on the border of panic but he calmed himself by taking deep breaths and reminding himself that Cynder had told him it would be fine.

After the initial emotion had passed, he noticed his surroundings. He saw many female llamas. Quite a few of them had children with them. There were also some old people in here, those that could no longer fight. There were also six panthers that stayed together at all times and a pair of coyotes. There was only a fire dragoness with a single earth dragon child, which he recognized by the colors that his friend had told him how to recognize different elements before.

He felt slightly uncomfortable with all the other species around; at least when his friends were not around. That was why he had tried to seek some comfort in this strange situation from the dragoness and her child. However, she was too busy keeping in check his overactive son. That made him kind of isolated and rejected amongst this people. He remained silent in a corner of the building during the first stages of the battle.

He could hear the explosions form where he was located as he started at the people and walls. But those were far away and not very common.

Every half an hour or so, a soldier would poke his head in to make sure everything was well inside. People asked him questions about how the battle was going and Gale stepped close each time to hear them. When news arrived that the Dark Army had broken through the first line of defense, people started to worry. Gale also felt terrified at the idea of being caught in the battle.

Last time he was in a battle, more of a skirmish really, he entered into a panicked state and had run as fast as he could away from it. He didn't not really think what was happening; he had just reacted in instinct to get away as far and as fast as possible.

He was fortunate not to see anyone he knew die when all was over; he didn't know what he would have done if he had.

One time he managed to small peak through the doorway when the guard opened it to take a quick look. Clouds of black smoke were rising not very far away from where he was. Gale gave a small shudder in fear, wondering what kind of inferno must be in that location to produce that kind of smoke.

He had once seen a forest fire in his valley. It had started out in a storm, where lighting struck an old pine making it catch fire instantly. The fire had spread almost instantly and before long, it was a huge forest fire. The residents who lived closest to the fire fled and asked for help in Aerie to extinguish it. Gale had seen the thick black clouds rise, as well as the orange glow far in the distance from the rooftop of his home. It had taken a lot of effort and a few days to put it out. After it had been extinguished, Gale took a trip to where the fire had been and watched in horror of what had remained of it.

Eventually, Cynder came up to check on him. He was overjoyed that she was alive, since he feared his friend had been killed, and that she had come to see him. He ran towards her, but he stopped short and started when he saw the state she was in. She was covered with grime and blood, indication that she had been in the thick of battle. She had also some scratches on her body, which had stopped bleeding. She seemed to have had some rough time, as she seemed a little bit tired.

Cynder's visit was short, however. She returned back to the battle that was still being fought.

Things took a small turn for the better, however. The dragoness child had found a new toy, which happened to be Gale's tail, as he jumped trying to get it. Gale played with the youngling for a while, happy for something that allowed him to ignore what was happening outside. The mother watched amused and gave a slight smile in thanks at Gale for playing with his son.

Time stretched and hours went by. He started to feel pent up in this building. He was a wind dragon; he was meant to be in the air. Being kept inside a building with not much space to move around freely was getting on his nerves. It took enormous amount of restrain and patience to not let himself become frustrated.

There was a time when the sound of battle, the clanking of swords and the roar of the armies, sounded close. Everybody felt tense as it kept going, each one of the people on there thinking how the battle was going. Eyes would dart towards the door every few minutes in a reaction produced by the suspense.

The battle had been going for hours. Gale sighed and wished for the hundredth time for the waiting to finish.

No one noticed when the battle sounds faded away, so no one was concerned. However, everybody jumped when they heard the unmistakable, but brief, clash of metal against metal just outside of their safe heaven. As soon as it started, it ended. By now, everyone had their eyes glued to the door, waiting expectantly for the llama soldier that usually checked on them.

Everybody held their breath when the door opened, but it was not the llama.

Gale saw the hideous creature and he immediately froze as fear struck him. The people that were the closest to the orc backed away in small and hesitant steps, as if not believing what stood in front of them. It was disgusting and ugly and smelled to decayed flesh. They red eyes showing a cruelty Gale didn't know of. They also showed amusement as it surveyed them as they were cornered prey… and he the predator.

Gale had seen this creature earlier, back on the skirmish just before they arrived at Tall Plains. It was an orc, his friends had told him that he should beware of them least they kill you.

Suddenly, two more orcs appeared on either side of the one who was standing on the doorway. No one said anything as the group of orcs entered the building, making all the civilians take more hesitant steps backwards. Behind the orcs, smaller, but equally ugly, some smaller creatures followed.

One llama, an old female by the looks of it, had remained paralyzed and had not moved. She seemed too shocked to even register what was happening. One of the orcs spotted her and went directly at her. It stood in front of her as if seizing her up. With a small chuckle, the orc raised a sword that Gale had not noticed he carried. The sun glinted briefly in the mostly rusted blade, but he could not see it long enough as he had brought it down… towards the old female.

She screamed in pain as the sword sliced halfway through her body, with a wet crunch as the metal parted flesh and bone. She immediately crumbled as he mangled body could no longer support her.

Gale remained motionless as he started at the old female who was twitching as life slowly escaped from her as her blood did. Blood poured out of her in gushes as she vainly tried to stop the flow. The white dragon tried to look away from the sight, but his eyes were fixed to the female that was dying.

Dying…

He had never seen someone die. He had never seen anything like it. He had never seen someone hurt another being like that. He could not comprehend how someone could do such cruel and horrible things as killing someone else. Bile rose in Gale throat as he finally understood that concept.

He finally managed to look away, only to see an even worse sight.

The scream that the old llama had produced seemed to have broken the silence spell that had seemed to have fallen. Chaos ensured as everyone tried to get as far away from the hideous creatures that started killing everyone without the slightest remorse. They cut and stabbed anyone who stood in their way, leaving those injured to die the slow and painful death.

It was at that moment, that Gale understood the true situation the world outside his mountain range where he used to live. He also understood, all too clearly, that this was the real thing. There would be no second chance for him, or anyone else, inside this building.

'It is a kill or be killed situation' Cynder had told him a few days ago, when he had first seen combat.

Gale legs were shaking. Fear consuming him. He could not think. He was completely paralyzed as the deep and instinctive fear overruled any sense of thought.

He noticed that some people tried to fight back and defend themselves. They fought bravely, but without weapons and armor, they fell quite easily.

Gale managed to turn his head slightly and he saw a dead old llama. Its eyes, although starting into nothingness, seemed strangely to be fixed on him. A shiver crawled down his spine as he entered a sort of trance. Those dead eyes made him remember that he had seen another pair of dead eyes, very much like this ones.

He had once seen death before.

Once… long ago.

-(Flashback)-

Tornada, her mother, was flying with him. He was being held firmly but gently in her mouth so as not to accidentally slip free whilst they traveled. He was still too young to fly on his own; his wings not strong enough… barely even starting to speak yet. Still, he enjoyed flying even then.

He enthusiastically beat his still growing wings, his instincts telling him that he should be doing it whilst in the air. He, of course, accidentally hit mother's muzzle with his wings whilst she carried him, but she did not complain.

All too soon for him, the journey was over. Tornada landed and gently placed his young offspring into the ground. Gale didn't want to be on the ground, he liked flying! He looked at the sky with eagerness as he clumsily beat his wings. He took small jumps in an attempt to take to the winds; but he was still too young.

"Eager one, aren't you Gale?" her mother asked kindly with a chuckle.

Gale turned to look at her with eagerness.

"Fly!" he said exaltedly. It had been the third, and the most recent, word he had learned in his slowly increasing vocabulary, second to mama and papa.

"Not now you little spot of cloud" she told him affectionately as she gave him a soft nuzzle. "Mom's gotta work, but I promise we will go flying later"

Gale jogged around his mother right foreleg as she said this in joy. He loved flying.

Tornada chuckled at his son's enthusiastic behavior before knocking on the door of the house she had landed in front of. All too soon, the door opened to reveal an old dragon. It scales had been grayed out due to the age and he held a warm smile.

However, when Gale set his eyes upon the old dragon, he yelped in fright and ran behind her mother's foreleg.

"Now come on, little one" Tornada chided him as she lifted the leg he had taken into hiding. "We have to get you to good old Caelum. He will take care of you whilst mother and father work" she said a she gently pushed his son towards the old dragon.

Gale planted his paws on the ground firmly in an attempt to stop himself, but it was of no use since he didn't even reached her mother's elbow…. much less strength.

"I'm sorry, Caelum; but I do not know why he does not like you" Tornada apologized. "He is kind to everyone else"

"No need to apologize, Tornada" Caelum said in a deep voice. "Are you here to let him in my care again?"

"Yes. I am sorry to let you with such a burden. I would love to spend more time with him, but our works demands so much time from us. "

"As all other dragons, dear Tornada" Caelum said in an understanding voice. "Rest assured; he shall be safe with me"

As he said that, he used his tail to wrap it in a protective embrace and brought the still reluctant Gale closer to him.

"It makes me feel so much better" Tornada said with a sight. "Now young Gale, listen to what Caelum says and do not cause trouble"

"Mama!" Gale cried in protest, clearly wanting to get out of the old dragons hold and return to her mother.

"Look, Gale; it's Wooler" Tornada said as she procured from a small satchel a small white sheep doll and placed it next to Gale, which was half his size.

"A toy?" Caelum asked, looking at the small doll.

"Gale fell in love with it when he saw it in the toy stand of the Dragon's Smiths as we were walking on the market the other day" Tornada explained. "He hardly goes anywhere without it. Well, momma has to go. You be good my son" Tornada said as she nuzzled him.

"Mama!" Gale cried in protest when he mother rose and started to leave. "Mama!" he cried again when she flapped her wings and flew away.

But she was already gone.

Caelum slowly closed the door of his house and then turned to look at him; his kind look was completely gone.

"We meet again, huh Gale?" he said with a voice that was as cold as the wind atop the mountains of the valley.

Then, without further warning, the old dragon flicked his tail and he sent Gale fling across the room. He fell on the cold and hard stone floor with a squeak as air was forced out of his lungs.

Gale crawled away from the old dragon and tried to hide beneath one small table. However, the small wooden table was no match for the powerful dragon as he lifted it effortlessly.

"It is time to continue where we left the other day" Caelum said as he looked down at him,

Once again, the dragon picked up and threw Gale away as easily as a small rock. Gale landed once again on the floor, sliding until he hit the far wall.

The small child could do nothing but cower and huddled himself in a tight ball; crying all the time.

"Good!" Caleum exclaimed in a wicked pleased tone, but without any form of amusement out of it "Look at this… the dear son of our dear Captain of the Honor Guard" he spat. "There is no better form of revenge again him that to see his son so broken and afraid at everything the world throws at him. Imagine what he would feel… to see his pathetic son cower against the most innocent threat"

Gale could only whimper in fright. He didn't like it. He didn't liked how the old dragon hurt him.

"Seems that weeks of this have finally broken you" Caleum continued. "I want Nimbus to be an empty shell. I guess it is only fair that I return the favor. That way, can Nimbus truly know despair… very much like I have."

The old dragon started to get closer to Gale, who remained huddled in fear. However, he stopped when he stepped into something. Upon lifting his paw, he noticed a small white sheep doll that Gale had brought with him.

"Hump!" Caleum grunted. "I must say you have bad tastes, child. I will get rid of this thing"

Gale squawked in surprise when he noticed the old dragon picked up his toy. Wooler was his very best friend! They had spent a lot together. Gale knew deep down that he was going to kill him.

Standing up and placing his paws apart for balance, he growled as fiercely as he could in a threatening manner. Caleum noticed him and smirked.

"You won't do it" Caleum said quite confident before starting to walk away once again.

Gale really liked Wooler, and he couldn't just let him die.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to imitate his father when he was shown how he could use the wind element. A strong gust of wind came from his mouth when he exhaled. Several small decorations fell from the tables, the curtains fluttered and hanging lamps swung violently due to the wind he exhaled

Caleum, who was looking away, seemed to lose his footing, but it was more because of the surprise than because of the strong wind. Whatever it had been, he released Wooler, which fell to the floor.

Gale immediately ran after his friend Wooler and started to drag him away towards safety, away from the old dragon.

"You are truly the son of Nimbus and Tornada. You certainly will be powerful when you grow up" Caleum seemed to praise him before looking at the small toy Gale was dragging away with obvious care as to not harm it. "Humph! I had thought that I had destroyed your will to fight; but it seems I was mistaken"

Gale, who was still dragging the toy towards safety, had to face the revenge of an old and angry dragon. Pain erupted from his side as sharp claws sliced his body and was sent flying towards the wall. He hit the wall hard and then he fell towards the floor, where he remained crumpled and bloodied.

"But no matter; I will make that fighting spirit to go away completely" Caleum said as he started to approach him once more to deliver the punishment. "As for those injuries, I got red crystals. Your parent will never see a red spot on you"

As the pain form the cuts and the hit in the wall became more intense, Gale began wailing, in the hopes that either of his parents would help him.

And one of them did. The front door suddenly opened and there was his father.

"Gale! I had the day off and I thought maybe… we… could…" his father trailed off as he spotted the blood on Gale's body.

When Gale heard and saw his father, he wailed even louder. Nimbus looked in shock at his son, not really understanding what he was seeing. His head then darted toward Caelum, then at his son, and back at Caleum

"Caleum?" he asked, not really knowing what happening. "What…?" Nimbus whispered in complete shock as he gazed at the old dragon.

That was when Nimbus noticed the small trickle of blood on the aged dragon claws. Nimbus put two and two together and his pupils turned into slits, understanding that the old dragon had harmed his child and he had done it on purpose.

"Why?" was the single question the Captain of the Guard asked as he gazed at Caleum with fury in his eyes.

Not a word passed for a few moments between the two dragons as they gazed each other. Both of them had unspeakable anger in their eyes.

"You promised" the old dragon said at last with venom in his voice.

Nimbus eyes opened wide in shock as fear coursed through him. And in that instant, he knew what the old dragon was planning.

Caleum jaws opened wide as he attempted to the small and child dragon from the floor, attempting to crunch him with his maw. But Nimbus was faster. He tackled the older dragon and both were sent tumbling onto the ground. Gale cried in fear as both combatants, immensely huge compared to him, roared at each other really loud and trashed around him.

They fought all over the house, destroying all the furniture and damaging walls. They used their elemental attacks, making debris fly everywhere. They bit and slashed ; they rolled and wrestled with each other in an attempt to gain dominance. The house in which they were in trembled after a combatant hit the wall particularly hard, making particles of dust fall from the ceiling. Sometimes, a painful roar would come out from a nasty wound one received.

During all this time, Gale remained huddled in fright in a corner, the safest place he found. He could hear everything that was going outside his protective ball. The crashing of furniture, the yelps of pain, the wall cracking under the pressure.

It felt like an eternity, but eventually, all went quiet. Gale remained I that position even longer, too afraid to even move. Irregular sound of footsteps approached him and Gale managed to curl even tighter… if that was even possible.

"Gale…" his father voice suddenly came from next to him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" he choked as he suddenly encompassed his son with his body, shielding him from the rest of the world. Large tears fell from his father face as he felt the guilt of almost losing his only son.

The battle had not gone unnoticed, however. People with funny looking attire, very much like the one father wore, came in dashing inside.

"Sir, what has…" he trailed off for a few moments before speaking again. "Sir?"

"I shall face the consequences later. Right now, I need to take my son home" Nimbus said with a tone that told everyone that he cared for nothing except getting home with him at the moment. "I want you to go and get my mate as soon as possible. Tell her to meet us there"

Nimbus stood up, and he held Gale close to his chest with one forepaw. Gale tried to get as close to his father, a source of strength, of warmth and of comfort, as he could. Before Nimbus started moving away, he lay down once again

"Gale… Wooler is here" he told his son in an attempt to cheer him up as he passed his son the small toy.

Gale looked at the sheep doll and immediately grabbed it as a source of comfort. He kept the doll tightly hugged as he kept close to his father.

Once again, Nimbus rose and started hopping away towards home. Gale took a small peek at what was around him before they exited the house. The only things he had managed to see was the old dragon his father had fought, who was lying down on the floor. Red liquid was pouring out from his neck, which had spilled all over the floor. His face was facing toward Gale's direction, and his eyes, unblinking, seemed strangely fixed on him.

With a shudder of fear, Gale went back to the protective embrace of his father before they left the building. Once outside, Gale felt his father take off into the air as they mad they journey back home.

Gale felt no joy from flying this time.

-(End of Flashback)-

Someone lightly pushed him aside thus breaking the trance he was in. Gale shook his head violently as if to take of his head the memories.

He couldn't believe it! He had he actually lived that when he was young? He must have been very young when that had happened. He remembered nothing of it until now.

But then, why hadn't his parent told him anything about it? Surely they should have told him! But they had not. They told him nothing about the incident, keeping quiet about it. Was it because they were ashamed? Because they were afraid? Or because they were trying to protect him from the past? Had his father really killed the old dragon? And why did that dragon wanted to kill him? Why did he hurt him so much?

If what he remembered was true, then it must have been horrible. It HAD been horrible. That would be a good thing to forget. He had developed the instinctive fear because of it. Every time he struggled or fought against the old dragon, he was punished harshly because of it. Even though he had healed after the incident and had grown up with a normal life, he had been mentally wounded by all that cruelty; and it had left him scarred.

Someone accidentally bumped into him, bringing him back to where he was and the situation at hand. The orcs had gotten a lot closer to him while he was staring at the dead body. All the time, they had been killing without any quarter given.

Gale's instinctive fear clenched his heart once again. He began to hyperventilate with fear as he saw the orcs getting closer to where he stood. He instinctively took a step backward, but his hind leg touched something.

He looked down and saw that the small brown dragon child was there. He was hiding behind his foot, shaking with fear. He could not understand what was happening around him; but all the shouts and confusion in the building had scared him. Gale watched the small child hidden underneath him with sympathy. He knew what the small one must be feeling right now, exactly what he was feeling.

The turned back to see that the orcs where a lot more close to him. He instinctively took a few steps backwards, getting away from the orcs as it slowly approached. However, when he moved, he had revealed the small earth dragon that was hiding underneath him.

"KID! Get back here!" Gale told the hatchling.

However, the hatchlings paws remained rooted to the ground as he shook in fear. The youngling's eyes were transfixed and staring in growing horror at the hideous orc spotted him and started to move toward him.

Gale urged the dragon child to move, but his warning fell on deaf ears.

'_No…_' Gale though desperately.

In an act of desperation, Gale moved forward and stood over the child. As soon as he did that, the orcs eyes fell on him. Gale's muscles froze as those red and unforgiving eyes started deep into his own. He knew he would not receive any mercy when he looked into those deep eyes.

Gale throat was constricted with fear. It did not get air through his lungs. He tried to draw breath desperately, but only small amount passed the choke. He closed his eyes and tried as hardly as he could to breathe.

The orc was nearly upon them! His instinct tried to tell him to go back… to flee… to run and hide. He nearly did, but a small touch to his hind leg made him stop. The small child had curled his tail around his leg in an attempt to comfort himself. If Gale ran, he would sentence the child to his death. They would punish him, they would torture him, and they would do all sort of horrible things to him.

Just like Gale had lived in his childhood. He couldn't let that happen to this small child. He liked this child. He considered him a friend.

Going against every instinct beaten into his body as a child, Gale took the deepest breath he could and roared with all his might.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

Cynder was walking in a desolate part of the city. She had found some red and green crystals along the way to recover her strength and heal her injuries. The red crystals were not the enhanced one that could heal any injury; it only closed the small cuts and made the bruises disappear. The green crystals help her recover some of her energy, but no matter how many green crystals she got, sleep and rest could not be replaced to recover ones energy.

The battle had stretched for too long, and afternoon was taking place. After she left the place where she had met Kane, she continued her search for Spyro. Unfortunately she could not find him in all this chaos.

'_Well, I might as well check on Gale'_ she though. _'The shelter where I left him is near; and who knows, maybe even Spyro might be there'_

She had participated in some skirmishes here and there as she passed; but the main battle line was too close to the shelter. It made her unease, especially after what happened last time she was in a shelter of civilians.

'_They must have been evacuated by now'_ she thought. She shook her head. _'Might as well ask someone'_

She saw the infirmary that was just a little way back from the main frontlines. Here, those who had been wounded, would be patched up and sent back to fight if the injury was minor. Those more seriously injured would be stabilized and sent further back. As she eyed the doctor who was in charge, she decided to ask her question.

"I don't know" a llama doctor said without looking up from his patient, who had a small cut in his forehead, but was bleeding a lot. "Word was that a few soldiers were sent to do it, but they haven't come back yet"

A sudden sense of fear washed over Cynder as she heard that. She didn't know why, call it instinct, but she felt inside her that things were bad. Maybe it she was paranoid because of what happened in the other shelter, maybe it was imagination or it may be another thing entirely; but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Without saying anything else, she turned around and ran towards the shelter where Gale was located. She passed some soldiers that were going on the opposite direction. They yelled that she was a cowards and that she should be fighting in the main line. Cynder did not listen to them however, she kept running.

She was approaching her objective; only a small cluster of houses and then she will find herself at the shelter. As she ran, she started to hear a slow whistle; kinda like when there is strong winds. She paid it no mind as she continued running.

Just as she reached the corner, the small whistling had transformed itself into a huge roar.

'_What the…?'_ she thought in surprise.

She stopped just before she rounded a corner and just in time to avoid the strongest gust of wind she had ever seen. Dust was suddenly raised as the strong winds passed. Rocks were lifted from the ground and shot like missiles to hit the dwelling that were nearby, leaving obvious dents in the stone façade.

Cynder threw herself to the ground and covered her head when thousands of splinters, both huge and small, passed near her. When she turned to look up again, she was quite surprised to see that a huge door was flying overhead due to the strong wind. The wooden fame was tearing itself apart due to the merciless winds, leaving only the metallic fame that was slowly twisting by the force.

Cynder was even more surprise to see three orcs and several grublins rolling on the ground without any control. The force of the wind was pushing them back and they were most likely dead from all the debris that was flying around.

As if someone had decided to make it end, the strong wind stopped. Silence reigned in the area after the storm had passed. Cynder slowly rose to het feet and walked the remaining was until she bent the corner.

Devastation was absolute! The few trees that were in view had lost their leaves; at least those that remained standing. Windows were blasted open and shutters lay broken. Pottery lay broken in thousand pieces, unrecognizable to what they had been. Rags, household utensils and even a weapon or two lay on nearby rooftops. The only thing that seemed to have saved the houses was the stone they were made of.

It seemed as if a tornado had passed through here!

Concerned, Cynder turned and ran towards the shelter were the civilians were. When she neared the shelter, she noticed that the door was missing and that the door hinges tweaked as they hang precariously by a thread. But not only the door was gone; about half of the wall was missing too on the left side of what had been the entrance! It seemed as if an explosion had occurred, blowing the stone wall outwards.

The first thing she noticed upon entering the civilian hideout was Gale, who was standing there, frozen with shaking legs and taking struggling to take in air to his lungs. His eyes seemed to stare into nothingness, as they shook without control as moist glittered them. He was physically unharmed, but Cynder could see right away that he was in state of shock.

She quickly made her way towards him.

"Gale; are you all right?" she asked with concern as she stood next to him. "What happened?"

Gale did not seemed to have heard her at first, but he slowly turned his head and fixed his eyes on Cynder. For a moment he seemed not to recognize her, but that quickly passed away as Gale thrust his head forwards unto her chest and started crying. Startled for a moment, Cynder slowly extended a wing and covered Gale with it. She patted him with it softly in order to calm him down.

Cynder looked around. She noticed that all the destruction seemed to be in front of the white dragon; almost as if he had been the point of origin of the strong wind.

Sudden realization hit Cynder like a rock. Gale had finally used his powers! He had finally awoken his element!

She turned to congratulate him, but Gale kept crying. She thought better of it and decided to say nothing. Instead, she held him, trying to comfort him from what he must have suffered.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

Those soldiers who had been sent to evacuate the building never arrived because they had been ambushed by some infiltrators. That was why the civilians were never moved. It passed another fifteen minutes after Cynder arrived before another group was sent.

Cynder accompanied Gale towards a new safe house. The whole way Gale remained quiet and distant, looking at his feet the whole way. Cynder tried to cheer him up, but he remained impassive. She managed to get a few bits of food and offered them to Gale. He, however, ignored them completely.

"They were dead" he said in an emotionless voice after a long moment of silence.

Cynder turned to look at him with surprise, but it quickly came to understanding as he looked into his expressionless face. He had seen death around him… possibly for the first time. It wasn't an easy thing to face. She understood him all too well.

"They were killed" Gale said as he looked at the ground in a blank stare.

"Yes. And they would have killed the rest of them had it not been for you" Cynder tied to make him proud of what he had done.

"I… I fought"

"And in doing so, you protected everyone"

"But why…" Gale said in almost a whisper. "Why did they attack like such? Why did they kill in such a cold blooded way?"

Cynder didn't need to ask who they were.

"They are bred for killing, Gale. That is their sole purpose" Cynder explained about the orcs.

"But there were kids in there" Gale choked, remembering what he had seen.

"That does not matter to them. They just kill without mercy"

"It was… horrible" Gale said, though he knew that the word fell short of what he had seen. Gale remained silent for a few seconds before he spoke again. "How can you keep it up? How can you continue fighting… see death over and over again?"

"Gale, you'll find out that there are some things in this world that are worth fighting for" Cynder said wisely.

Gale remained quiet for a few moments as he looked back at the ground. It was only a few second before he raised it again. Cynder followed his eyesight and saw a red dragoness holding lovingly a small earth dragon. She was bloodied and wounded; but that did not seem to matter to her as she held his child. She remembered them from being in the same dwelling gale had been.

She waited for a few moments for Gale to say anything, but he remained quiet. With a sigh, she turned to leave. The battle was still raging outside and they needed her help.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

Spyro was fighting around a small area where the fighting was intense. The soldiers there had requested assistance from dragons as they needed to fall back. Spyro had been diverted to help them retreat safely while other dragons remained on the sky.

Ramirez was having a blast, or so he heard. He seemed to be everywhere at once as he killed airborne enemies. He was dropping enemies here and there with surprising ease. He swatted wyvern and dreadwing alike like mere flies. This allowed Spyro and some of his dragons to assist on the ground, as well as other dragon to fly unopposed. The enemy momentum was slowing down considerably.

Spyro spat a fireball into a mass of enemies as he covered the retreat. The explosion sent them flying in all directions as he finished them. But he was not the only one who was killing enemies. Archers would send a volley of arrows before retreating further back. Humans would also use their powerful and accurate weapons to kill enemies from a distance.

But what truly seemed to make the enemy slow down were the traps that had been made by humans in the hours before the battle. There were dozens of them in the area, and each one of them would claim at least one enemy solder… if not more.

"Spyro, duck!" a human solder yelled.

Spyro immediately obeyed, since he knew what was about to happen. A huge log fell from a small nook in the ravine where he was fighting in a swinging motion. He felt the wood scrape one of his horns as it passed over him as great speeds. The enemies that Spyro was facing were not fast enough to duck and, since there was not room to maneuver much in this place, were bowled over by the swinging ram. It sent a whole bunch of them flying with its forwards momentum before slowly rising in it swing. A few foolish orcs rushed forward, but the log, once having reached its highest peak in it swing, started to reverse its course. Spyro's eyes widened as he once again ducked his head.

That was not the only trap in place. Screams tore through the enemy ranks as suddenly the ground gave way beneath their feet and they feet impaled. The hundreds of holes dug in the ground with a wooden stake at the bottom proved to be very useful. The once though foolish trap seemed to serve extremely well not only did it incapacitated an enemy, but it also made the orc pay attention to the ground as well as the enemies in front of them. Also, the unfortunate ones that fell in them blocked the seemingly tidal wave that was the enemy forces.

The explosive traps did their work too. Explosion rippled through the enemy ranks when an explosive detonated. Bridges were also blow up before the dark army could take control of both sides. This action not only served to deny the enemy a passage from where they could attack, but it also took dozens of dark soldiers with it.

He was not the only dragon fighting in this area. Gaia, the blind dragoness was also there.

Spyro had to marvel at her fighting style. Her movements were sharp, rough and strong. Her attacks were always meant to maim or to kill; she didn't go fooling around. She didn't spent energy on anything else but a parry, dodge, or an attack… except for taunting.

"Take that you pussy!" she yelled at an enemy she had beheaded with her axed blade. "Come on! Where is the next victim? Who has enough courage to face me?"

In answer, one of the enemies officers, charged at her with a spear. She sidestepped just before the tip touched her scales, and released an earth missile at her foe. The attack struck home in the creature's chest, breaking off the armor it wore and making several ribs crack do to the force.

"A turtle can move faster that you!" she laughed. "You are a bunch of pathetic excuses of warriors! You make me laugh! You can't you beat a simple blind earth dragoness!"

That was the thing that set Spyro off. He didn't know how she did it, but she seemed to 'see' what was going everything around her at all times, almost as if her own eyes were working perfectly well. It was kinda disturbing to see a blind dragoness move and fight like that. Not to mention that she was younger than him.

"Thirty six!" Gaia sang the number of her latest kill; but Spyro suspected there were many more in that number.

Aside for her, Spyro had the company of llamas, who were fighting with their swords and shields to prevent the enemy from gaining ground. There were also some of human soldiers who had somehow ended up fighting alongside him.

Spyro jumped to the left as he dodges a spear thrust from one of the Dark army orcs, quickly following a jump back to one arrow that landed where he had been moment before. In retaliation, Spyro opened his maw and shot an ice shard that orc that had tried to put the long stick into him. A gunshot sounded and that signified the death of the archer that had nearly nailed him.

"Thirty seven" Gaia sang her new kill. "Thirty eight!"

Spyro threw Gaia a quick glance as he shook his head before using his ice breath to freeze a couple of enemies that were rushing towards him before blasting them to pieces with an electric arc.

"Spyro" he heard someone call his name.

Looking back, Spyro saw Shockwave was approaching. Spyro had not seen him since the battle started, since he took another position that Spyro and Cynder had. He seemed battered; he was muddy and covered in the grim of battle. He had some small cuts covering here and there, very much like Spyro was; but nothing serious.

"Shockwave! Are you all right?" Spyro asked.

"I am" he replied in a dismissive manner. Then, he took a quick look around him before he asked. "Where is Cynder?"

"We got separated" Spyro answered immediately. "Have you seen her?"

"No!" Shockwave answered as he lashed with his claws to the orc that had tried to kill Spyro. "Though I heard that she managed to stop the entire section of the western flank force all by herself"

"What?" Spyro attention faltered as he heard that, nearly getting blown up by a fire ball thrown by a grublin.

"I don't know the exact details, but it appeared that she managed to halt a flanking force that managed to break through our lines" Shockwave answered as he shot an arc of lighting. "Had they succeeded, the battle would have surely gone sour"

Spyro immediately was concerned for Cynder. Had she been injured? Was she all right? Where was she? After the a few moment of worry, he registered that Shockwave said that she had stopped the attacking force, meaning that she must have very much likely won. His concern for her transform to being mad at her.

'_What was he thinking?'_ he though with some anger as Cynder. _'Going all by herself to face an entire attacking force? She could have died!'_

His anger was born out of concern for her. He was mad because Cynder took risk knowing that Spyro fretted every time she was in danger. She knew perfectly well that Spyro took her well-being very seriously.

But it wasn't like Cynder to jump into danger… at least not without good reason.

The angry feeling towards her quickly evaporated and in turn, it became pride. She had acted in a selfless was in order to protect everyone. He could not have been prouder of her.

Spyro could not help but think that he was a very lucky dragon to have her for such a close friend. How he wished he could have her near him right now; feel her presence nearby. He wished he could embrace her; cover her heavenly from, that seemed to have been made to perfection, with his wings. To feel his embrace return in kind, feeling her soft paws along his scales, softly massaging his back. Her soft lips pressed against his own, their tongues dancing inside their mouths in an eternal kiss. Her warm breath making soft caress on his neck. Her intoxicating feminine smell flared in his mind like a fire as he took each breath, making his mind dizzy.

His body started to warm up, feeling her body pressed against his. She then would lower her paws, caressing his muscled chest before going to his abdomen and his hips… and still going lower.

"Spyro, look lively!"

Spyro quickly opened his eyes before ducking the quick slash that was meant to take his head. While he hugged the ground, he shot and earth bullet at the grublin with a nasty rusty sword.

"Stop daydreaming with Cynder and focus on the fight" Shockwave admonished with a chuckle.

Spyro beat himself in his mind for the lack of concentration. He must pay attention to the battle.

Still, he could not help but remember his daydream… and where Cynder's paw had moved next… and how good it had felt.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

"Thank you very much for coming, Ash" Terrador, the Earth Guardian, said. "We will call you if you passed the preliminaries so we can continue with the tests. You may now retire"

The dark red fire dragon gave a bow, his head nearly touching the ground, before rising and leaving. When he left the ample room, which served as the arena and combat training area of the still under reconstruction temple, Terrador gave a sight.

"So… what do you think his performance was?" Terrador asked his companions.

"Average" Cyril grunted.

"I must say that his skill if far from what we expected" Volteer supplied in.

"I concur" Terrador said with a nod. "He is not a good candidate"

The three Guardians remained in silence for a few moments before a small mole peaked his head throw the doorway that the fire dragon had taken.

"Masters" he squeaked. "Shall I send the next one?"

After looking to each other for a few moments, and with some reluctant looks from their eyes, Cyril spoke.

"We will take a small break. Do not send any petitioners for the next five minutes" the ice dragon said.

The rodent, giving a small bow, left the training room to inform of the guardians pause in the trials. He would inform the slowly growing members of the temple staff to take a break.

"How long have we been at this? Three hours?" Cyril said. "We needed a small breather. Besides, we needed to openly discuss what we think of our applicants"

"I must say that we have seen performances that were quite fair, good and satisfactory" Volteer said. "But we have also seen some dragon that have performed poorly, dismissal, badly, ungraceful and hardly what we expected"

"I know, I know" Terrador said. "Yet, we must continue. We are missing a member of our ranks; that is why we are auditing any fire dragon that wishes try and become the Fire Guardian"

"Out of the lot we had seen we have seen, few could come barely come close to match Ignitus power and control of the fire" Cyril said.

"I concur and agree with what Cyril said" Volteer said. "But looking for the next Guardian has always been an arduous, hard, tough and a strenuous enterprise. Remember how much time it took for the previous guardians to find, locate and train a viable candidate for the position Cyril now holds? Master Frigidus took three years in his quest before he found Cyril and took him as his apprentice. And remember how many students Master Tremor had? How much he trained them for years physically, mentally and elementally before electing Terrador as his successor? This is no small enterprise we are embarking upon. It could be years before we find what we are looking for on the applicants"

"You speak the truth, Volteer" Terrador said with a nod of his head. "Master Tremor had us go to the limit of our endurance"

"I remember Master Tremor was harsh… but nothing compared to what I had to face under the tutelage of Master Frigidus. He wanted nothing but perfection" Cyril boasted.

"Master Frigidus went easy on you, Cyril" Volteer stated.

"Hmph! The Guardianship of Ice has been a position of prestige in my blood line" Cyril boasted. "Many dragons from my line have had the honor of holding such a title. I am but the latest in that line"

"He went easy on you because you are family; third uncle if I remember correctly. I had to endure so much when I studied under Mistress Voltrix. She would not relent until I managed to answer all of her question correctly"

"You made is sound more difficult that it was to you" Cyril shot back. "With that tongue of yours, surely all the babbling must have got something right to the mark when she asked a question"

"And how about Master Solar?" Terrador put int. "He would have Ignitus meditate for hours, even days searching for the answer to the dilemma he faced. Remember how he had him sit under the old tree and no matter the weather, be it sun or rain? He would not move until he had the answer"

The other two guardians nodded before falling silent with smile in their faces remembering the picture.

"Ignitus nearly reached Volteer's level of talking when he complained about that particular tree" Cyril chuckled. "And that is quite a feat"

"I remember he hated that tree, whishing nothing more than to turn it to cinders with his fire breath" Terrador chuckled.

"All of us hated something the previous Guardians made us do" Volteer said. "I certainly did not like the long nights when I tried to find a particular piece of information. Ignitus was the tree and Terrador the early wakeup call in the morning to stat the training before the sun rose. Cyril was the menial chores Frigidus had him do regularly" Cyril harrumphed at that, remembering said times.

They each remember how their training had been in order to achieve the position of Guardianship.

"Those were good times" Terrador concluded.

"Tough, but good" Cyril added.

"And fun" Volteer put it with a smile.

The guardians smiled at the fond memories of those times. But they had to face the present.

"Still, it does not help us from finding a good candidate for the position of Fire Guardian" Terrador said.

"We must be patient" Volteer said. "There are many applicants that would be good Fire Guardians. We have seen several who have excelled in their control over the fire element, though not to the level of Ignitus"

"Remember that control of fire is not the only thing that we must be qualifying for. Strength, personal character, leadership skills and wisdom must also be taken into account" Terrador informed.

"Do not worry Terrador. I am sure one will rise amongst the others. Once we finish selecting any potential candidate from within the city limits, we will merge the selected dragon with the others" Volteer went on. "Remember that the other dragon cities are holding auditions as well. They will send their best of the best here to apply. So fear not, we will find a suitable replacement"

"But who shall train them?" Cyril asked. "It has always been the responsibility of the present Fire Guardian to train the candidates in their element. I'm sure we could start training the candidates on other matter, such as mind, body and spirit, but as regarding fire control, I am afraid that is out of our paws. Without Ignitus, there is no one to train them in the arts of fire"

"There are always Incendio and Spyro" Volteer supplied. "Both have trained under our dear Ignitus at one time. They may know some things about the usage of fire since both had learned a lot from Ignitus"

"You are right!" Cyril exclaimed. "Incendio trained for three years under Ignitus watch. He may know many of the secrets of fire. As does Spyro"

"Spyro is young and still have a lot to learn to become a true master" Terrador informed. "His training has been moving satisfactory and he has learned much during his time. Still, he still has some way to go before he becomes a true master the elements we are teaching him. But his fire control has lagged behind because Ignitus has not been here to train him. And I doubt that he would not take just any fire dragon as a teacher. He loved Ignitus too much for that"

"So that only leaves Incendio" Cyril concluded

"It is a shame that Incendio does not wish to be the Fire Guardian himself" Terrador sighed.

"I still wonder at his rejection and denial in becoming a Fire Guardian. He would have been a superb, incredible and most able Guardian" Volteer said.

"Perhaps" Terrador said. "We have already seen how he can control the element of fire. However important control over ones element, it is not the only thing that it is required of the Guardians"

"But remember that Ignitus trained him" Volteer said. "He would not have done so had he not believed that his nephew would have made a fine Guardian. Why… he has already proven himself that his is competent in leadership and social skills"

"Or maybe he just trained him because he was his nephew" Terrador said. "With such hard times we were living when he took him, it was bound to be sensible to train him to he could defend himself"

"That is a very possible theory, Terrador" Cyril said. "But whatever the case or whatever the reason is, Incendio refuses to hold the mantle. Such a shame, really"

"We can only hope" Terrador murmured. "But we still have to go ahead and choose candidates. We can start training the candidates with what we can do. We will leave the fire control at a later time"

The dragons remained silent for a few moments before the door opened. The small mole they had told they would take a break peaked his head in.

"Sirs'…" he squeaked. "It has been five minutes and the rest of the applicants are ready to perform. Shall I let them enter?"

"I guess we should continue, then?" Cyril asked his fellow Guardians.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

"Tango down!" Ramirez exclaimed happily as he shot yet another wyvern out of the air with his shotgun.

The small satchel that held all the rounds had gotten quite light, meaning he had only a few shot left. Not that it matter, since he had used them quite efficiently. He had been a pivotal figure in the air battle as he decimated the enemy air forces. Soon, the air forces on their side had superiority and began using it in earnest. Dragons flew from skirmish to skirmish unopposed and quickly, which could not have been done so earlier while there had been so many flying creatures. The dragons support where they could and caused many casualties as they flew strafing runs while shooting their elements.

Ramirez was impressed with the power these dragons had. They could wield many abilities and were quite devastating. He briefly wondered if their breaths could take down an armored vehicle. As air superiority became know, the enemy ground offensive would come to a screeching halt in a while.

And in a short time, the tide of the battle had turned for the better

"Looks like the skies are clear; huh Batty?" Ramirez asked his mount. The dreadwing only hissed angrily in response. "Glad you agree with me!"

Ramirez kept on the lookout since the air had been taken. He would dash towards any dreadwing or Wyvern that appeared and quickly dispatch it, but no more enemy forces would dare to take flight.

"We scared them good!. We have sent them away with their tail between their legs" Ramirez told his mount as the skies remained free from a while from enemies. "Lieutenant, we have cleared the skies"

"Good" Parker said through the radio. "Now, since the air opposition has been dealt with, now you must keep aloft and report back anything of importance. Over"

"Is me going hungry important?"

"No"

"Damn!" Ramirez though. "And I though an army marched on its stomach"

"You are not marching, you are flying… riding, whatever you want to call it; so quit your whining and focus" Parker snapped. "Remain on the lookout. Over and out"

Ramirez sighed. He had been transferred from the most fun of assignment to the most boring in the blink of an eye. But there was nothing to it except do as he was told. But at least he could have some fun while he did so.

He scanned the area, looking where the fighting was going. He saw the area around the water mills seemed to be seeing some heavy fighting.

Ramirez picked one of the dozens of bottles he had brought with him, which contents had come from all the distilled alcohol he had managed to procure and made before the attack. Taking out his lighter, he ignited the rag on top of the Molotov cocktail.

With a command, Ramirez ordered the dreadwing to dive into a nearby skirmish, where the llamas were defending the area. Just as he was flying over the enemy, he let the bottle go.

"Uh-oh! Watch down below!" he exclaimed in a mock warring as he purposely let the bottle slip from his hand. "SORRY! It slipped right out of my hand!"

The dreadwing slipped past and was far away when the flammable liquid ignited in a fire ball, taking some enemy soldier.

"Lieutenant; there is some heavy fighting near the water mills. Suggest sending backup. Over" Ramirez said through his radio.

"Acknowledged"

He flew for a while, looking for juicy opportunities on where to drop his homemade bombs.

"_Fuera bombas_!" he yelled as he dropped one cocktail over a thick section amongst the enemy ranks.

The Molotov cocktails didn't last long, but it sure helped. Ramirez kept his look out, occasionally swooping down and doing some damage. He wasn't disobeying order… exactly. His orders were to keep on the lookout, which he did. The damage he inflicted on the enemy was… going beyond the call of duty, per se.

Eventually, he ran out of grenades in his fun. He tried finding more as he asked everyone he knew; but he soon found out that supplies and ammo were dangerously low. Instead, he resorted to his shotgun, which with the few shells he had remaining, soon ran out. He picked out one of his pistols with his right hand while he held the reigns with the other and continued his fun. He could be the Lone Ranger!

He swooped down where the fight was particularly thick. The dreadwing landed atop a grublin, whose body was smashed to pulp at the weight of the beast.

"Attack! BITE!" Ramirez told his beast, who promptly obeyed by biting an orc in half with his serrated teeth.

As for Ramirez, he took aim with his pistol and pulled the trigger. He shot in the back an orc that was wrestling with a llama. The orc slowly slid down as the energy left him and the llama quickly took the opportunity to finish him off with his sword. He thrust hard and deep, driving the sword all the way through the orcs torso. Once the enemy was dead, the llama looked up and gave a wave in recognition to Ramirez services.

An arrow whizzed past him, missing him by mere milimiters. He quickly scanned the area and found an orc archer on a nearby roof, readying another arrow. Ramirez quickly aimed and fired three shots, each round hitting the enemy in the chest.

The new presence in the felid did not go unnoticed. The grublins ran towards him with maces and small daggers. Before they could reach him, Ramirez put a bullet in the head of each.

After a couple more shots, Ramirez noticed a familiar draconic face amidst the battle. The black dragoness, Cynder, was battling several enemies at once. The dragoness quickly dispatched them with a powerful fear attack. The screech she produced made Ramirez felt a small chill crawl down his spine. He definetaly did not want to be caught in her shriek.

As for the enemies, they received the full blunt of it, they went completely paralyzed. Cynder took this opportunity to dispatch hem with a quick series of slashed and cuts with her claws and tail blade.

Unfortunately for her, he failed to notice an ugly looking dog was running toward him from the side. The dog was as hideous as it was huge! It size was the size of a small pony and fangs as huge as a knife. It would tear the dragon apart.

Ramirez leveled his weapons, took aim, and let his last bullet in the weapon fly. With impeccably accuracy, the bullet stuck home; just in the eye of the monster dog. The dog just gave a yelp in pain before collapsing on its legs. Cynder, alerted by the yelped, jumped in surprise, only to see the dead creature sliding on the ground, stopping just in front of her paws. She looked from the corpse and started at Ramirez. Ramirez gave a quick nod before urging the dreadwing to take flight once more.

Once in the air, Ramirez ejected the spent magazine and slid another fresh one, ready to dive once again.

He did another two such dive, shot and fly away. He even urged his dreadwing to attack any enemy that was close.

"Good job my dear!" Ramirez petted the dreadwings neck, who this time, rumbled in pleasure as he licked his bloody fangs. "Seems that I finally like you". As if noticing the nice words thrown at the bat, the dreadwing hissed and angrily in response. "Whatever" Ramirez shrugged.

Ramirez turned to his job of watching the fight from above, watching for anything that could be useful. He noticed during his time in the air that the enemy offensive was slowing down. Now, it seemed that it had just come to a complete halt.

Ramirez smiled and nodded, giving himself a small congratulation. Still, he had a job to do.

Soon, his gaze fell on a column of smoke rising from a far and lone plateau of earth.

'_Odd; I don't remember knowing that area seeing fighting. It fact, it is quite far from the main battle line'_ Ramirez though. '_Worth checking it out!'_

Ramirez yanked the reins of the dreadwing and headed towards where the column of smoke was rising from.

Once he approached the lone and out of the way plateau he noticed a small clearing with an altar stood before the only building in this section. Pillars rose from the ground around the clearing, each with a torch that was lit with fire.

'_Looks like a temple of some sort' _Ramirez though as he watched what he could from the altitude.

He noticed several figures moving down below, but he could not notice because he was high in the air. He should better report this.

"Lieutenant, this Ramirez, come in, over" he said through his radio.

"Go ahead" Parker answered back.

"I am surveying some kind of religious building which is out of the way of the main fight. There is a lot of movement down there, and I have the feeling that it isn't of our own guys down there.

There was a moment of since from his radio before Parker answered.

"Copy that. I will ask if the llamas are doing any activity over there. In the meantime, keep a lookout on them"

"Roger that" Ramirez said as he terminated the connection and continued his look out.

A sudden boom, followed closely by another bout of smoke came from the inside of the building just as Ramirez had done his pass.

'_An explosion? I wonder what is going on there._' Ramirez asked in his mind. '_Well, Parker said to keep a lookout; just not how CLOSE of a look'_

Ramirez turned his mount around and, as he approached the religious building, he began to slowly descend. Once he was over the small clearing, he had a clear view of what was below.

"Well lookie here" Ramirez mused. "Looks like we got unwanted bugs in our backyard"

There were a few dozens of enemy soldiers on the ground, and they seemed to be very busy if their movement were anything to go by. By the looks of it, they were hauling dirt and debris out of the main building.

'_They are digging? They must be looking for something' _Ramirez though.

Before he could get his hand on his radio to report to Parker, he noticed some quick movement on the left corner of his eye. He turned sharply to see what it was. There was a trio of those damn ugly bugs of a grublins flying towards him. They were just next to him as they got the jump on him.

Out of instinct, Ramirez put his left arm as if to protect himself, and that was the only thing that managed to save him. Sharp teeth sank into the flesh of his left arm as the creature latched into it. Pain shot like an electrical current from his appendix, making Ramirez cry out.

Ramirez saw the evil read eyes just next to him and felt a small chill crawl down his spine. The snarl of the creature and the sharp teeth that promised to rip apart his flesh did not help either.

But being in military and living a rough life in his early years, made the training imbedded into him kick in. His right hand shot toward one of his knifes in his belt and, after drawing it with a fast movement, he struck.

The knife plunged into the creatures eyes. The grublin went slack at the instant, and released his arm. With the odd position he was in, Ramirez lost his grip in his knife as the grublin fell, taking the weapon with it.

But that was not his only concern; the other two grublins were still coming at him. With another quick movement, he released the pistol from its holster at the same time he evaded the lunge made by the enemy. Without wasting a moment, he fired two shots into the abdomen into the creature that had just attacked him, quickly followed by a headshot into the third grublin that was following behind.

"Damn!" Ramirez growled under his breath, touching his wounded arm carefully.

The wound that were produced by the hard bite were deep and were bleeding profoundly. He would need to make some sort of makeshift bandage to make pressure on the wound. But before he could do anything else, a sudden lurch from the dreadwing he was riding broke his concentration.

"What the…?" Ramirez exclaimed.

He saw in his peripheral vision, how a fire ball shot past upwards before detonating in an explosion.

"WHAT?" Ramirez yelled as he looked down below.

The enemy forces down were attacking him! About a dozen orcs and apes had their bows and crossbows drawn and ready to set loose. As once, all of them released the black arrows with twangs from their weapons. The black shafts flew through the air, whistling at great speeds.

"Left! LEFT!" Ramirez yelled at his mount, but it was too late.

About five arrows struck into the underbelly of the huge bat, causing the beast to give a hiss in pain.

"Warning! Warning! Heavy anti-aircraft fire in the area. Suffering several impacts!" he said to himself. "Were out of here!" Ramirez ordered his mount, yanking the reigns with his right hand.

But he did not get far. One ape, the leader if his heavy armor set and the command aura he had, did something unexpected. He joined his hands and when he separated them, two fire balls were in each.

"Not good!" Ramirez said as he looked.

The ape commander reared back in preparation and then threw the fireball in his right hand. The fireball rose steadily towards them.

"Come on beauty, move away!" Ramirez urged the dreadwing.

Due to his injuries with the arrows launched earlier, the huge bat slowly complied. The fire ball rose and passed millimeters away from them that Ramirez even felt the heat from the fire in his face as it passed. The fire didn't continue to rise much further. Instead, it exploded with a thunderous boom.

"That was close" Ramirez mused as he watched the big explosion haven above him. He then turned to look back at the ground as saw the second fire ball rapidly approaching.

"NOT GOOD!" Ramirez yelled in desperation as he attempted to evade.

However, he was not fast enough. Ramirez watched in slow motion how the red and orange fire ball slowly rose through the sky, leaving a trial of smoke and sparks in its wake. He lost vision of it as it was blocked by the bulky mount he was riding.

And then, and explosion.

The howl of real pain escaped the dreadwing as the fire ball exploded in its chest. Ramirez smelled the burn skin and flesh in a matter of moments and he knew, without even looking at the wound, that the injury was very grave.

"Mayday! Mayday! I'm going down! I repeat, I'm going down!" Ramirez started to mimic the aeronautical expression for help.

The dreadwing, injured, tried to keep flying, but his strength seemed to have been zapped away. His fall was more or less a controlled decent as it tried to glide in its injured state. In their glide, Ramirez was heading towards the temple, which was built underneath a high outcropping of the mountain. They headed straight towards the rocky wall at high speed, unable to turn or slow down.

"Uh-oh!" Ramirez muttered just before smashing.

Both mount and rider smashed headfirst into the structure. Ramirez heard the sickening crunch of the dreadwing's skull shattered to pieces as it collided with its head. As for Ramirez, the saddle kept in place and avoided him being shot forward due to his momentum.

After the hard impact, the dreadwing started to slide down the slope of the mountainside. Until it finally came to a stop when it reached the ground.

The hard impact and jolting around had left Ramirez quite disorientated and a little bit dizzy. Groggily and moaning, Ramirez unbuckled his safety harness and tried to step down, but he only fell to the side.

"Ohh…." he moaned as he saw stars dancing in his field of vision.

With a little more complaining, he tried to stand up. His head spun for a few seconds before everything stop moving. Once he was on his feet again, he took a quick look around where he had crash landed. He was in the temple plateau due to the fact that he was next to the temple. Apart from that, he noted that there were several moving creatures coming in his direction.

"Not good" Ramirez murmured as he watched the enemy soldier approach.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

Spyro nodded in satisfaction as he watched the orcs' latest offensive move crumble. He had finally seen the enemy advance completely stop on several different sections of the battle around the city. Through determination and an iron will, the defenders had finally managed to halt the enemy advance that had been pushing them back since morning.

There were some discussions for a pushback; but the battle had progressed into the late afternoon and the allied army was more than tired with the continuous fighting. Going to attack in a half asleep mode would only get them killed. But also, they could not let the enemy regroup and try another tactic that might catch them off guard.

The commanders were having fast discussions of the pros and cons of each option, but so far, they had come up with nothing. In the meantime, they held their positions and the soldiers rested when they could.

One advantage was the allied army had during the duration of the battle was also now lost. The humans had exhausted most of their ammunition and their effective killing machines were now useless. Some of them had retreated for a rest while other had grabbed a bow and arrows and started shooting. Spyro watched with disappointment how clumsily they wielded the simple weapons, but they steadily improved with the usage and necessity of battle; but they were still far off from the others allied bowmen.

Spyro was resting during one of the lapse between fighting. He had his head between his paws and was trying to regain some strength. Or so he though.

He was near one human when the radio he had sparkled to life. Spyro had lost his at one time or another. It must have fallen off during the heat of battle.

"Lieutenaaaaaant! We got a teeny-weenie problem over here" Spyro recognized Ramirez as the owner of the voice.

"What's the problem?" the answer came back after a few moments.

"Well, you see, I was doing my rounds… as you ordered… when I suddenly…"

"Get to the point" Parker ordered, seemingly not wanting to waste time.

"You see… I was doing my round when… DIE!" Ramirez yelled before the three gunshots sounded.

At the sound of gunfire. Spyro perked from his laying position, suddenly interested. Shockwave, who was next to him, also looked up in interest.

"That doesn't sound good" the electric dragon commented.

"You got shot down, didn't you" Parker stated more than asked.

"More or less" Ramirez said before another two shot sounded. "Anyway, I landed in a plateau that seems to have some sort of religious temple or the like. And there are quite a few uglies in here and… GET BACK!" another four gunshots sounded.

Spyro stood up. He knew where that place was. It was the shrine, where the Atlawas worshiped their god before Spyro came. It was also where Cyril had been kept prisoner when Cynder was still under the Dark influence, where he had fought against the Stone Sentinel.

"Another thing, Lieutenant" Ramirez said before they terminated the connection. "They seem to be looking for something"

"Do you have any idea what it is?" Parker asked.

"Oh… I would love to know; but I'm a little busy right now!" Ramirez said sarcastically before another shot sounded through the radio.

"All right. Sit tight and I'll send some help"

"Don't worry. Take your time. No hurries here"

Spyro heard enough. He knew that whatever the Dark Army was looking for, they had to be stopped. Without hearing the order from Parker, he leaped from his position and with a single flap of his wing, was over the small building in the area.

"HEY! Wait up!" Shockwave said yelled a little startled by Spyros' sudden departure, but he soon followed.

Once Spyro was high enough, he turned towards where the shrine was located. Smoke was coming from the plateau in a small tendril and it was like a beacon to where he needed to go.

'_It is far away from the front line'_ Spyro noticed. _'Whatever they are looking for, it is something not good and they have to be stopped!'_

He flew as fast as he could, not wanting to give the enemy more time than necessary.

"So, what's the plan?" Shockwave asked as he positioned himself next to Spyro.

"I guess we just go in" Spyro answered.

"That is the plan? That sucks!" Shockwave snorted in distaste. "What if it is a trap? Surely they would have prepared for such eventuality"

"Do you have any ideas?" Spyro said challenged.

"I say we circle a couples of times above the area and see what the enemy is doing" Shockwave answered smartly. "Then, we can decide on the best course of action". With that, he pushed forward and went in front of Spyro, taking the lead.

It took a minute for them to arrive at their destination before they started circling above it. The temple shrine had changed much since Spyro had last seen it. The small and worshiping place the Atlawas had been transformed into a nice expanse where a big crowd would gather. Intricate carved stone pillars rose from the ground, like beacons if seen from far away. As for the shrine itself, it has been enlarged deeper into the mountain from which it had been built. But he could not waste time seen the décor; they had something to attend to.

They saw some dark figures moving down below; most of them were moving slow and seemed to be working on something. The rest were scurrying around in preparing, without a doubt since they had been noticed, for their arrival. Spyro managed to see a few immobile bodies down below and he guessed they were casualties from the fighting they had with Ramirez.

As for the human… there was no sign of him.

'_I hope he is not one of the dead ones'_ Spyro though grimly as he watched the corpse below. He was too high to notice any distinguishable feature.

Both dragons circled slowly overhead as they watched and tried to come up with any semblance of a plan.

"See the western side? It seemed to be lightly guarded. We can land there safely and make our way forward" Shockwave pointed out. "If things get too ugly, we can bolt away and land somewhere else"

Spyro nodded, accepting the small plan that they had come up with. It wasn't much of a plan, but it was better than rushing in.

However, they had to throw that plan out the window.

"What is that?" Shockwave asked suddenly surprised.

Spyro looked down below and saw a small red dot slowly getting larger. The red object was lowly getting closer… and Spyro didn't like it. Suddenly, he recognized it.

"Fly away!" he cried in alarm as he back winged to stop himself.

But Shockwave was not so lucky. The fire ball that was launched from below passed mere centimeters from Shockwave but the explosion that came afterward caught him completely. In an effort to protect himself, Shockwave moved his wings between him the blast, covering the rest of his body from the heat of the flames.

Spyro banked away in time, but the explosion was intense enough for him to feel the heat wave crash into him. He lost sight of the yellow dragon by the black and thick smoke from the nearby explosion. It soon reappeared falling out of the sky.

"Shockwave!" Spyro yelled as he dove after his friend.

Shockwave snapped his wing open, and Spyro managed to clearly see pain in his face as the burned wings bear his weight. But it at least managed to stop the free fall into a glide.

"Shockwave, are you all right?" Spyro asked concerned as he aligned himself next to the electric dragon.

"It hurts!" Shockwave hissed between his teeth.

Spyro took a quick looks at his wings. They were burned badly. The intense heat from the attack had burned his wings, leaving the once blue and shiny colored wings blackened. It was taking a lot of effort from Shockwave to only keep them open and supporting his body.

Movement below caught his attention. The enemy soldiers down below were waiting patiently as both dragons slowly descended.

"Can you fly away?" Spyro asked.

"I'll try" Shockwave said before trying to flap his wings. He only managed for him to drop lower as the damaged limbs could not support him. "No! I can't" he grunted.

Spyro looked around rapidly in hopes for searching somewhere to land. Unfortunately, all the other plateaus were too far for them to reach just gliding. The only landing spot was the one they were flying overhead… the one that was crawling with enemies.

They had no choice.

Both dragons managed to turn and slowly descend towards one of the deserted area of the plateau. Spyro turned before the trees blocked his vision, and managed to see quite a few enemy soldiers rushing towards their landing spot. Quickly snapping back towards his landing, he flared his wings open and back winged. He landed with a hard thump as his four paws impacted in the land. His landing was graceful compared to Shockwave's. He tried to land in the usual way, but his wings were damaged and he could not stop his momentum. He tried to hit the ground running, but he tripped and ate the dirt beneath him.

Immediately, Spyro went to him.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I… no" Shockwave sighed as he stood up. The rest of his body had managed to escape any punishment, but at the expense of his wings. He tried to fold his wings, but it seemed to be in so much pain. "I can barely move my wings!"

"There should be some healing gems around here if I recall correctly" Spyro offered.

"That would help, but this will require more treatment than just some red crystals… unless it is one of the enhanced healing crystals" Shockwave pointed out. "But it's better than nothing"

Sudden shrieks, howls and cries came from the thick vegetation that surrounded them. The enemy was drawing closer.

"That will have to wait I'm afraid" Spyro murmured, stepping in front of Shockwave in an attempt to protect his injured friend as he saw the first enemy appear.

Several orcs and grublins dashed forwards with their weapons drawn and held high. Their eyes burned with lust for the blood, and their intent was clear that they meant to rip apart the two dragons that had fallen in their midst.

Immediately, Spyro shot an earth bullet towards his foes. The earth projectile smashed on one small grublin, killing him instantly. He then shot a Polar Bomb toward the mass of enemies. The small blue and white ball of energy hit the ground near some enemies. The elemental attack exploded and covered everything that was near with a thin layer of ice. It was not enough to kill them, but it would slow them down some.

But after those two attacks, the enemy was too close.

He jumped backward, avoiding a spear that was thrust by an orc. He then had to roll sideways to evade a vertical slash from a small grublin. Taking the opportunity the last attack gave, Spyro tried to bite the small grublin in the neck; but the spear carrying orc tried to jab the tip of his weapons in the dragon's mouth.

Spyro snarled at his enemies, but he had to duck as another enemy, an orc this time, made horizontal slash. Once again seeing an opportunity, Spyro tried to jump on his foe and slash at him with his claws. His attempts were once again frustrated when another spear carrier prevented from Spyro making his move.

Spyro snarled in frustration. The long weapons wilders protected the ones with shorter ones when Spyro tried to go in for the kill.

'_I guess I will have to kill the spear wielding orcs first then'_ Spyro decided.

Spotting a small cluster of orc spearmen, he decided on his plan.

He used once again his Earth element to encase himself with rock and earth. The strong rock that surrounded him made him immune almost all attacks. Using his earth elemental magic, he made the Earth Boulder he had created to start spinning. When he was ready, he unleashed his attack, which sent the huge Earth Boulder he was in towards his enemies. Enemies jumped out of the way to avoid him as he passed in his way towards the group of orc spear soldiers; and those that didn't were sent flying with their bodies broken. Nothing seemed to stop it, not even the foolish attempt of the spearmen to use their long weapons to penetrate the thick rock that surrounded him. The orc spearmen formation was smashed apart by the wrecking ball that was Spyro.

But Spyro could not sustain it forever. Just as he had accomplished his objective, he let go of the power and the rock that surrounded him fell off from him. Not wanting to be surrounded by enemies, Spyro immediately jumped and flapped his wings, bringing him to the air to escape from the enemies that surrounded him.

Unfortunately, he was not able to escape from arrows.

Back shafts whistled past him, missing him by a scale as they flew. Spyro quickly looked around and spotted three archers that were reloading their weapons. Using his altitude he had, he spat three fireballs towards the archer he had identified. The balls of fire traveled towards the enemy and detonated when it hit the ground… just beneath their feet. The powerful explosions sent the three archers flying with its blast, as well as kill them.

Spyro immediately dropped to the ground as more arrows whistled by him from another direction. There were bound to be more archers somewhere. Not wanting to risk it, Spyro dropped to the ground again. He fell upon a small grublin, breaking the small creatures back before jumping off to start engaging another enemy.

He heard some fighting behind him. He took a quick look and saw Shockwave engaging two enemies at once. Even in his injured state, he was fighting. But Spyro had managed to get most of the attention away from the injured dragon.

Spyro batted away a club with his paws before delivering a slash to the grublin, who fell backward, trying to contain the blood from pouring out. But he could not watch the dying creature; movement on his side vision warned him of an approaching enemy. He instinctively lashed out with his tail, sending the enemy away.

He fought of several more enemy attacks in quick succession before he found himself surrounded by the enemies from all sides. Each one of them held their own distance, eagerly watching the purple dragon for the moment to attack. Spyro watched warily all of the enemies he could in see, trying to find out which one of them would be the first to strike.

Thankfully, help arrived.

Several enemies were thrown off their feet and sent flying. In its place, a very familiar dragoness stood.

"CYNDER!" Spyro exclaimed happily as he saw the black dragoness.

"Get out of there!" she told him urgently.

The gap Cynder had made in the circle of enemies gave the opportunity for Spyro to avoid being surrounded. He quickly dashed towards the escape exit, batting away with his horns one or two grublins fliers that got to close.

Spyro skidded to a halt next to Cynder, turning to face the enemies that approached them once again.

"Thanks!" Spyro said. "It would have been a tough fight"

"Fight now, talk later!" Cynder retorted as she jumped towards the approaching enemies.

Spyro, with a small grin, followed her example.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

She had finally found him! After hours of wandering following half leads, she had finally found him!

She had overhead that apparently there were some enemies on some sort of temple. She recalled from her dark times where temple was located. And if Spyro knew about this incursion, he would be there… she hoped.

But he had! And now they were together again. Even though the fighting was intense at the moment, she was very happy.

They had managed to move from the vulnerable position towards one more defensible position. They had moved towards the walls of one of the sided of the temple. With the wall at their backs, they didn't have to worry about someone sneaking from behind.

Both she and Spyro defended the area, Spyro had the right flank and whilst she had the left. Shockwave was behind them. Injured in his state, he could not help much, but he spat the occasional lighting arc that shocked enemies if they got to close to either Cynder or Spyro.

The group continued on fighting for a long while. Shockwave was wounded, and they would not abandon him. Both she and Spyro had ample experience while fighting against superior numbers, and they put that experience to good use as they killed enemies left and right.

Cynder spat three of her Phantom Fright. The reddish orbs rotated around one enemy, parlaying him before detonating with a tremendous concussive force. She watched how Spyro used her Ice Tail attack to cleanly slice through an enemy grublin.

Suddenly, as if a command was given, all enemies stopped attacking at once. Cynder looked at Spyro, who looked at her back. He shrugged in ignorance of what was happening. The small crowd of enemies that surrounded both of them started to retreat.

"Do you think they gave up?" Spyro asked rhetorically.

"Doubt it" Cynder replied. "The Dark Army soldiers are mindless in their task. They will obey order to whatever end"

"Whatever the reason, they stopped" Shockwave grunted. "We should use the time to leave before whatever they are planning happens"

Cynder looked at Shockwave, concern etching her features. His wings were badly burnt and he was in no shape to fight. They had to get him out of here before whatever the enemy was planning came at them.

"Come on" she told Spyro as she stepped towards Shockwave. "We have to get him out of here"

Spyro and Cynder moved next to the injured dragon. Shockwave, using them for support, managed to stand up. The electric dragon took clumsy step in his injured state as they headed toward the only bridge that connected this plateau with the next.

"Come on… easy now" Cynder said calmly as she supported Shockwave.

"Hmph!" Shockwave only grunted.

"We are nearly there!" Spyro encouraged.

Cynder took a quick look around her. The area was full of equipment, no doubt from the Dark Army. It was strange, though, that they seemed to have suddenly disappeared. They had left suddenly, leaving all the equipment behind. And that made her worried.

They were passing near what appeared to be the main expanse that stood before the entrance to the shrine, making the building to be grander. It was here, she remembered, where she had kept the Ice guardian, Cyril, captive during her dark days.

She shook her head to make those memories go away. She did not remember everything from her dark times, but there were some part that she did… parts she wanted to forget.

They soon arrived at the long wooden hanging bridge that spanned a great distance towards the city of the Atlawas. Before they started to cross it, however, a loud screech was heard from behind them.

'_Oh no!'_ Cynder said in a shocked voice inside her head.

Standing behind them were five of the special grublins. Cynder had fought one a few days ago and it had taken a lot of her skill, the use of new powers and a little bit of luck to survive. Now, there were five against the three of them. Two… since Shockwave was in no condition to fight.

"Shockwave; get across the bridge towards safety" Cynder said in a serious voice. "We will remain here and allow you to get across"

"But…" Shockwave started to say, only to be interrupted.

"Do not argue. These are elite warriors and you are in no condition to fight" Cynder said in a voice that meant business.

"Are these the ones you fought against a while back?" Spyro asked as he gave Cynder a quick glance.

"Yes. Do not underestimate them" Cynder warned before turning to look at Shockwave. "You better get moving"

Shockwave seemed to hesitate at first, turning to look at both of them. Then, with a sigh, he complied.

"I'll be waiting for you" he said in a grave voice before limping his way across the bridge.

After looking at him slowly get away, Cynder turned her focus towards the five enemies that were in front of them. She and Spyro held their positions, taking deep breaths, ready to face them when they come.

The cold wind blew in the high areas of Tall Plains, whistling and dragging fallen leaves from the nearby trees. Both parties looked at each other across the small expanse of space that separated them. No one moved a muscle, not even twitched or blinked. The dark and red eyes from the grublins started directly at those amethyst and emeralds of Spyro and Cynder.

All was quiet….

Any moment….

A dull boom sounded from inside the temple… and all broke loose.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

**Author's notes:**

It seems that Gale had some dark past the he seemed to have forgotten (but remembered) in his early childhood. So this is the reason why he cannot fight. And yet, the only thing that allowed him to do so was also the most important. He seems to brave up enough to fight when someone is threatened. Think back when Cynder was going to suffer an attach from one of the White Dragons Gang in Aerie? He acted in instinct. Same as when he defended Wooler and the small child.

But why? Why did that evil dragon wanted to kill him? More of it will revealed in a chapter that has not yet been written (detail mostly), though the majority of it has just been said.

The scene with the guardians was a break from the battle (very much like the next one). We see what they are trying to find candidates for the position of Fire Guardian. We also know a little bit about their training they did before they became Guardian themselves. Filler mostly.

Ramirez…. Being himself… as always. Fortunately he is putting himself to good use…. Or is he?

As for that last final confrontation… I'm afraid that is for the next chapter.


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's notes:**

Took me long enough to post this one.

Anyway, here we have the third and last part of the Battle at Tall Plains. Some things will happen in this chapter as did in the last one.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

**The Legend of Spyro: Origins_Chapter 34**

Ramirez ducked the axe that was meant to take his head. Taking the opportunity, he reached for the knife he had kept in his right boot and, with a quick thrust, sank it into the belly of the ape that was mere centimeters away from him. The ape, for his part, stopped his forward momentum he had carried and slowly, began to kneel over. Just before the creature completely fell, Ramirez yanked the knife out, allowing a torrent of blood to come out.

With equally fast movements, Ramirez drew his arm backwards before throwing the knife with all the strength he could muster. The knife flew, spinning rapidly before hitting an orc that was still rushing towards him. The throw was a very good one as the blade sank itself into the neck of the enemy with a soft thud… one of the few unprotected areas from al the armor the dark soldiers carried. The orc took only a second to register what had happened before falling to the ground.

Ramirez quickly focused on his next enemy, which was jumping over the orc that he had just killed. Taking aim with his pistol in his left and injured arm, Ramirez fired two shot into the approaching enemy. The first went wide, but he was able to shoot in the right direction as the second shot made the orc fall dead seconds later.

The newest enemy jumped over his fallen comrade and ran towards Ramirez. The human took aim with his weapon, but, unfortunately, when he pulled the trigger, a click was heard.

'_DAMN!'_ Ramirez though as he looked at his gun, which had run out of ammo.

He had already fired his last bullet; and without ammo, his weapon was useless.

Ramirez threw the pistol weakly with his injured arm towards his enemy, which bounced on the steel helmet of the soldier, making him stagger and falter for a while.

Well… almost useless.

Things looked grim as he saw more enemies approach. Without modern tech of guns and grenades, he would have to resort the only weapon left in his arsenal… cold steel.

Ramirez pulled out the Tomahawk he had carried the whole time with his right hand; as well as a knife on his left as he prepared to engage in hand to hand combat. Even though he was bleeding a lot from his injured left arm, which had been bitten by a grublin, he still could use it, but not without pain. He wasn't that bad in hand to hand combat. Having been part of a street gang back home in Los Angeles, he had taught himself how to fight the hard way.

Snapping back to attention to the now, he jumped back as a sword threatened to cut him in half by the stomach. Momentarily losing his balance, Ramirez turned and retreated for a few short meters deeper into the crevice in which he had taken refuge.

He was surprised when he suddenly found out the enemy was right next to him. He quickly jumped out of the way and, whilst the grublin recovered from the attack, used the opportunity to use his knife and stab him.

When he had crashed, he immediately noted that enemies began to approach his crash site. He could not hold out his crash site; or anywhere in the open for that matter. With superior number, the apes, orcs and grublins would have had him surrounded and cut down in a matter of moments. He decided that the best tactic at the moment was to run away.

Sprinting as fast as he could, he took the occasional shot with his pistol whilst he reported to Parker what had happened. A few enemies fell, but more just kept coming. He hoped getting the high ground or a small crevice in the mountain side where he could hold out for a while until his friend arrived. In the end, he had been lucky, since he found a small crevice.

He immediately went for it and saw the crevice was more like a deep cave. Once he had his back secured, turned around to face the approaching enemies. He barely turned around before he had to duck least he lose his head. He quickly took his knife form his right boot and struck home in the belly of the ape.

And that how he found himself in this position.

The narrow space he was fighting at made him difficult to sidestep any attack; but it also meant that only one enemy soldier could face him at a time since two of them would not have been able to stand side by side. Also, the bulky apes had troubles moving in this enclose space. Spears were near useless, but swords and axes were still fair game.

Ramirez sidestepped at a stabbing attack with a sword. Using the opening in the enemy's defense, Ramirez counterattacked. He placed his knife behind the orc's sword guard in order to prevent him from recovering it from his strike. The enemy soldier yanked hard, making Ramirez grit his teeth in pain and almost losing his hold on the knife with was in his left hand. But now, with a now clear way to strike, Ramirez swung his Tomahawk in a diagonal chopping cut, severing arteries and breaking bones where it landed in the orc's exposed neck.

The orc fell soundlessly to the ground as Ramirez retreated one step and waited for the next enemy, which was coming over the just dead orc, to face him. Ramirez barely deflected the blow from the mace from an ape with his Tomahawk. Moving fast, he used his knife to make a long slash on the ape's arm that was holding the weapon. The pain and injury, made the ape release his weapon with a howl of pain. Ramirez once again struck, hitting the ribs area with his faithful little axe before giving another strike with his knife. The blade went past armor and hide, sinking into the chest of the ape. He must have hit a lung, because blood started to pour from the ape mouth with each foul breath he released.

His death was followed by the arrival of two grublins; one earth bound and the other a winged one. These creatures were small enough to fight two at a time… a serious challenge. Ramirez had to retread a step at a time with each coordinated attack both of them made. This was made more difficult by the fact that he could not counterattack, because when he did, the one of them would protect its partner, who was recovering from the attack.

"These little guys are starting to PISS ME OFF! I had ENOUGH of this!" Ramirez growled at yet another failed attempt to strike.

In one quick movement, Ramirez flipped his knife on his left hand so he was grabbing it by the blade and threw it will all the might he could muster in his injured arm. The blade spin as it flew. It was not the perfect throw, but it got the job done. Hitting the flying grublin, it made the creature fall from the air. The earth bound grublin, jumped in surprise as he looked at his fallen comrade, and that distraction cost him. Ramirez stepped forward swinging his axe, ended its existence. As for the flying grublin, the fall had left him dazed, which allowed Ramirez to stomp with his boot the head of the small creature

Thus continued for a few minutes; Ramirez using counterattacks to kill most of his enemies. Over a dozen grumblings and a handful of orcs were dead by his hand. However, all the fighting was making him tired and his movements were becoming slower and slower each time he fought a new enemy. Blood loss had also taken its toll due to the bleeding in his left arm. It was clearly that the foes he was facing would not have that problem. Each one of them that tired out, or was killed, another would take its place. It was a matter of time before he made an error or he couldn't move fast enough and the end would be upon him.

Ramirez tried to block a sword attack with his knife since he could not evade the attack. He managed to block the attack, but the force behind the attack of made his knife slip from his hand, losing him his only weapon expect the Tomahawk, as well as send him send him back towards the wall, where his breath as expelled from the impact. The hit made his mind be filled with pain.

Seeing his opportunity, the bulky ape once again attacked, but Ramirez used his Tomahawk to parry the strike. The weapons locked with each other, and both human and ape could not dislodge their weapons to deliver the strike.

"Shit!" Ramirez grunted as he struggled in close proximity with the ape.

But, with the superior strength of the ape, Ramirez found himself losing the match. Sooner or later, the ape would force the Tomahawk out of the way and smash him to pulp. In order to break the deadlock he found himself in, Ramirez decided to play dirty. After all, who said that this was a fair fight?

Extending two fingers in his left hand he poked the ape's eyes… one finger in each socket. The ape reared back with a howl of pain, only to raise an octave when Ramirez placed a well-aimed kicked between the legs.

"Like that?" Ramirez questioned the ape in a mocking tone.

Before Ramirez could deliver the finishing strike to end the miserable and annoying sound the ape was making, the earth beneath Ramirez feet trembled, making him, as well as the ape, loose their footing. Ramirez fell face first to the ground with an 'Omph' as he heard a dull explosion nearby. Ramirez, out of training instinct, rolled away from his opponent and stood up.

Dirt fell in his head, making him look up. He saw dust was falling from the ceiling, as well as a heard a rumbling now that the explosion sound had subsided.

"Uh-oh!" Ramirez muttered as he saw a small chunk of rock detach from the cave celling and fall to the ground.

Then, a loud crack was heard and the cave in began.

Ramirez covered his face and head with his right arm as rocks fell in front of him as if it was rain. The ape, who by now had managed stand up, ran and went out of the crevice the fighting had been taking place with his hands between his legs, covering the tender area. Ramirez was not so lucky. The rocks falling were between him and the exit outside world.

The cave in started to become bigger as more rocks fell. In the end, it became so big that rock were starting to fall just in front of Ramirez

"Shit!" Ramirez muttered as he went deeper into the small tunnel, away from the falling rocks.

The fall of rocks behind him blocked all source of light from the interior, leaving the human in complete darkness. The rumbling resounded through the dark tunnel for a few more seconds. Apart from Ramirez breathing and occasional coughing due to all the dust the collapse had caused, everything was silent.

"Now then, Ramirez…" said human said as he moved in the darkness. "What have gotten yourself into?"

Ramirez brought out his lighter and, which a flick of his thumb, lighted it, providing illumination with the small flame. The front part of the tunnel had completely collapsed. Large and small rocks covered the entrance from where he had entered only a few minutes ago. It looked highly unstable so opening a passage through all the debris might be a bad idea since more rock could fall on him whilst doing it.

"I guess we try the other way" Ramirez told himself, holstering the tomahawk he still had in his hand, before looking at the dark tunnel that stretched in the other direction. "Better get started then, but first…"

Using the light provided by the lighter, he managed to take from one of his many pocket some bandages as well as some penicillin. It would do no good if the wound got infected. Tending his injured arm under the dim light, Ramirez quickly bandaged his limb and used the antibiotics. He was soon ready to go.

He walked in the dark tunnel for a few minutes with his lighter held up high as the only source of illumination. After walking a while, he noticed that the tunnel was getting smaller; as well as the celling was starting to get lower. In the end, his trip made him to lie down and begin a slow crawl through the tunnel. Thankfully, Ramirez was not claustrophobic or he would be freaking just about right now.

Squirming his way in, Ramirez advanced long meter by long meter for who knew how long. His lighter was still faithfully providing him with illumination in front of him as he advanced.

After what seemed agonizing long hours, he finally saw the end of the small tunnel and cramped space. When he reached the exit, he poked his head out of the tunnel.

He was in what looked to be a massive cavern inside the mountain. Below him, a huge hall was carved from the mountain itself. Huge pillars rose from the ground to hold the roof above them. Torches were lit and provided ample illumination, as well as light, to the massive cavern. The place looked kinda ceremonial if you asked him.

"Looks like I just found the back door to this place" Ramirez muttered.

By the looks of it, he was inside the main chamber of the temple the Atlawas had built.

But also inside the cavern, he noticed movement. Looking down to the ground down below, he saw movement. Dozens of apes scurried around, carrying debris and digging equipment. He also noted a few ugly and special looking grublins that stood as statues as they watched the apes work.

"Well look at that" Ramirez muttered to himself. "Look like they are busy"

"Have you found it yet?" a voice that was commanded respect and fear said. Ramirez even felt a small chill crawl down his spine at the voice.

"We are now on the final process of digging it out, my lord. We fear that the use of more explosives could damage it" The biggest ape and thus, the leader, answered to the now approaching figure that appeared from a well-lit and mutinied tunnel. "We will find it any moment now"

The figure that appeared from the dark tunnel was clad in a dark garments from head to toe. A black cape covered most of his body, but the rest of his garments were equally black. A hood also covered his head, thus preventing Ramirez from seeing his facial features. He also held a wooden stick, most likely a crane, to help support him. Whoever and whatever this guy was, it gave him the creeps.

The figured in dark cloak was a lot thinner than the ape it spoke to, but it was almost of the same height. That only meant that it must have been powerful enough to command respect from the much bigger ape… if what the dragons spoke of how the apes decided who was leader was true.

"We must not linger here" he dark figure commanded. "The battle has stretched out long enough as it is. Had you arrived in time we would have been gone by now, but I was told by your master to wait. We cannot delay any longer"

"Yes, Lord"

They waited for a few moments before an ape came from another tunnel that looked as if it had been hastily made and esthetic was not a priority. The ape knelt before the ape leader and the mysterious figure.

"We have reached the other chamber, excellency" the lowly ape said. "We have located the item and we are bringing it back. It was exactly where you said it would be"

"Excellent" the dark figure said without any hint of happiness.

"The other chamber is quite imposing. It is huge!" the little ape exclaimed. "Statues lined the wall but all of them are broken. We managed to identify a few of them as dragons, Excellency. If there were any carvings or paintings, those must have been destroyed as well"

Just as he finished speaking, a small troupe of apes exited form the same tunnel that the messenger had come from. The lead ape held a small object in its hand that was covered with a filthy rag of cloth. Just when the group reached the leader, the small ape offered the item to the dark creature.

The hooded creature took one quick peep, not long enough for Ramirez to see what it was.

"Excellent" the dark figure said, before covering the treasure with the cloth again. "Is everything ready for our departure?"

"Yes lord" the ape commander said.

"Good. Then let us leave this place. It stinks" the dark creature replied.

'_I don't smell_ _anything'_ Ramirez though as he took sniffed several times.

With that said the dark hooded and cloaked figure and the ape commander left. The ape miners, if that what they were due to the pickaxes and shovels they carried, followed them. And lastly, the special looking grublin guard left with them leaving the area completely desolate. The silence was kinda strange after so much noise.

With the enemies gone, Ramirez decided to exit the small tunnel he had been laying at. Unfortunately, the tunnel exit was quite high and any drop would probably result in a broken bone or two. He would play it safe this time.

He turned so he was facing upwards. His plan was to use the cavern wall to exit the small hole he was in by climbing a little bit. Then, he would start climbing down. He probed with his hand a little bit, trying to find a hand handhold he could use.

Finding one, and testing its firmness, he pulled himself out of the small hole he had spied what had transcended below. But only his upper part came out. He repeated the process again and, and this time, his thighs came out. Only one more and he would be completely out.

Finding the third hand hold, he prepared to pull himself out. When he was in the middle of the operation, the handhold gave away, leaving him grasping nothing but air.

"AHHHH!" he screamed as he felt gravity take course and pull him down.

His decent was slowed down by a table that had been just beneath him. He hit the wooden table with his back, making the wood splinter and the plank break in half just by the middle. Then, he continued falling the rest of the way to the ground.

With an 'Ohmp' he finally hit the dirt. Ramirez remained motionless for a few seconds.

"Oowwwww…" he whined, stretching out his complaining, as he stared at the cave celling. "_Eso_… _va a dejarme una marca_"

Slowly, as to make sure there was nothing broken, he tried getting up. There was no sharp sudden pain; meaning that there was no broken bones. He, however, knew that he would have a big bruise in that spot later.

Standing up, he looked around himself for a few moments. He decided to take the same route the dark creature had taken since he was sure they were heading for the exit. He took several steps in that direction before looking back at the tunnel that had been excavated… where they had come out with the item they had taken away.

There had been something in there… something of interest. The ape had said that they had reached the other chamber and that it held statues and the like. The dark minions had taken something from there. Perhaps he could find out what it was? It would be his duty to find out what it was. Besides… it would also satisfy his curiosity.

Retracing his steps, he went towards the hastily made tunnel. Unlike the other ones, this passage didn't have the surfaces smoothed out, making Ramirez pay attention where he placed his feet. It wasn't a long trek so he found himself looking at the new chamber. Ramirez couldn't help but gawk at the size of the huge underground cavern he found himself in.

It was higher and more ample than the previous one chamber he had been in, since it was obviously a chamber of some sort. It was so huge that the several torches, no doubt placed by the apes, could not illuminate the whole room. What he did manage to see was that there roof was supported by dozens of pillars that, by the looks of it, had been stalagmites at one time. They had been engraved with figures, but time and water had slowly decayed them.

He also saw that, at one point or another, paining's had covered this place. He could see some parts on the walls, but the color had all but vanished, so he could not say much.

He also found dozen of statues. All of the ones he managed to see where damaged… if not completely destroyed. He managed to recognize a few of them as dragon statues. The feet, tail and scale pattern on the lower parts of said sculpture gave it away.

There were other statues, but, as like said before, were damaged and had missing parts. The lower part of a creature that seemed has been clothed. A sword made out of stone, which had obviously been part of the statues, lay broken at it feet.

Ramirez was no archeologist, but he knew that this was a great discovery.

Before he could go further in, he heard a small sizzle behind him. He quickly turned, jumping and landing in a defensive position.

He saw nothing.

He listened intently for the sizzle again, only to hear it behind him. He once again jumped to face whatever was stalking him. Instead of an opponent, he found a small light that was traveling rather fast on the ground. Paying closer attention, he could see that the small light was actually fire… and it was burning rather fast a small rope.

Suddenly, Ramirez noticed that the fire separated into several more and headed into different directions, each of them following each own rope. Following with his eyes one of said rope, Ramirez noticed that it ended on a rather large cluster of barrels. The same proved to be true for other two. Ramirez found the sight quite familiar.

'_Not a rope… a match_!' Ramirez thought as he realized what it was.

A second realization came to him a half a second later. A loud 'boom' would be heard when the fire reached the clustered barrels and Ramirez didn't want to be there when it happened.

"NOT GOOD!" Ramirez yelled out loud as he turned tail and ran as fast as he could away from the place.

He ran through the rugged terrain of the excavated tunnel as fast as he could. Only once did he trip in his haste to escape, but it cost him precious seconds. He then reached the antechamber, the place where he had seen the ape commander and the dark creature speak. Following the same path the enemy had taken back then, Ramirez pumped his legs as fast as he could. Adrenaline coursed through his body in his mad dash towards safety. He passed statues and paintings in his run, but he paid them no mind in his haste to get out of there.

He could see the end of his path when he heard behind him the explosion. Moments later, he felt the searing heat and shockwave hit him like a brick in the back, making him fall to the ground as the temple around him began to collapse.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

Cynder jumped back as she swished her tail blade as two of the elite grublins jumped at her. Her attack was blocked by a shield carried by one of the small soldiers, who tried to cut the exposed tail of Cynder. Cynder was quick and she yanked her tail backward, thus preventing her from missing a limb.

The fight has been going for a few minutes. Both she and Spyro found themselves fighting against two enemies at once. The fifth and last grublin held back, not doubt to take the place of a fallen one, which would give them the advantage, since he would be fresh and not tired like the rest. Not that it mattered much because both dragons had been fighting the battle since its beginning and were slowly, but surely, getting exhausted.

Both dragons covered each other's back, thus preventing being attacked from the rear. It was a good strategy, allowing them to focus only on the sides and front, where they could see more easily.

Cynder spat a blob of poison at one of his enemies, which spattered against the shield it carried. Smoke and an acrid stench rose from the ground where some poison had landed amidst the grass. Spyro also used his fire, engulfing one of the grublins in flames. Instead of incinerate like a normal grublin would, this one jumped out of the flames. It was panting and hurt, but he was not yet out of the fight.

"You were right, Cynder" Spyro panted from all the exertion. "These guys are though!"

"Keep your wits about you" Cynder warned.

Spyro gave a slight nod before an enemy jumped at him with his sword raised. Spyro jumped back whilst he spat an ice shard. The grublin deflected the projectile, with a quick twist of his sword as he touched the ground where Spyro had been.

Cynder, for her part, used her wind element to blow a strong gale in their general direction. Both grublins crouched low and sank their sword in the ground. Holding their weapons in a strong grip, the dark minions prevented them from being blown away by Cynder's attack.

Spyro took a step back least he was killed. He, like Cynder, was been pushed back before he even got the chance to start any real offensive move. He had only thrown half powered strikes and blind shots. He never had any chance to focus his energy and unleash a devastating attack. They had been slowly pushed back until they stood fighting in the clearing expanse in front of the temple shrine.

His back suddenly touched Cynder's, indicating that they were back to back.

"We can beat these guys, we just need to fight like a team like they do" Spyro said.

"Just like old times?" Cynder asked.

"Exactly!"

"Then I'm with you"

Spyro remembered how she said those words after they defeated Malefor and the world was breaking apart. Not even in the most desperate of times did she abandon him.

"Follow my lead!" Spyro told her as he dashed towards one of the enemies, Cynder following just behind.

The enemy that they had targeted readied his sword as he saw Spyro run towards him. The grublin started tossing his sword in a horizontal strike, but Spyro jumped over it and his enemy as the last moment. The swing he used to hit Spyro left the grublin open for an attack, which Cynder, who was just behind Spyro, took without hesitation. She slashed at the grublin's neck, severing arteries. Blood started to pour out of the creature like a fountain. The grublin immediately fell, clutching his wound with his hand in an effort to prevent the dark liquid from coming out his body.

The other grublin that was near, tried to attack Cynder with his sword now that she had made her movement; but Spyro was faster, who was already behind him. He spat one big earth missile from his mouth. The hard and fast projectile hit the grublin on its back. The impact made several pieces of the grublin armor to fall in shattered to pieces, leaving him exposed. Spyro's attack left him vulnerable and disorientated. Cynder, who had just was barely touching the ground from her previous strike, took that moment to give a quick slash with her new learned ability of poison filled claws. She spun and she gave her enemy just a small scratch; but even the smallest cut was enough for the deadly poison to kill her enemy.

Cynder jumped back and watched how her enemy rapidly lost his strength and fell to the ground, struggling to breathe as his body burned due to the poison inside its veins. It was only a few seconds before it stopped breathing altogether.

The three remaining grublins, seeing that two of their own had been killed in quick succession, clustered together to protect each other. Spyro started walking around the clustered grublins and, when he reached the opposite end, Cynder started to walk the same path of Spyro. Both dragons were slowly circling their enemies, slowly looking for any mistake made by their enemies so they could finish them off. They seemed as if two predators were stalking the prey.

'_How ironic'_ Spyro though. '_Only moments ago, we were the ones at a disadvantage, now the tables have turned'_

They continued circling their prey when the grublins made their move. Two of them moved to make an attack against Cynder whilst the other faced Spyro. It was his job to stand between Spyro and her friend, preventing the purple dragon from aiding her.

Fortunately, Spyro could move faster than his foe. A lot faster. Activating his Dragon Time powers, he slowed down the time. He could see how slowly the two grublins ran towards Cynder were moving, as well as how Cynder slowly moved into a defensive position.

Without wasting time, even if it was slowed down, Spyro ran towards her friend. Since maintaining Dragon Time required a lot of focus and he could not distract himself, he completely ignored the opponent that stood in front of him, passing him centimeters away without laying a single claw on him. Instead, he ran towards the two grublins that were going to attack Cynder.

As he neared on his target, he used his Comet Dash ability. Enveloping his body in flames, he ran straight towards his foes and rammed him with his horns. His fast movement, thanks to the Comet Dash as well as the Dragon Time ability, was enough to break the armor and some bones. The hit made him loose his concentration in slowing down time and everything resumed to its normal speed. The grublin that received the full brunt of Spyro attack was sent flying away, just to land in front of Cynder.

With a wicked and knowing grin, Cynder attacked the foe that was just in front of her paws. She plunged her tail blade deep into the body of the grublin before he had a chance to recover from Spyro's attack. The creature only muttered a small scream in pain before falling silent for all eternity.

The other grublin of the attack force, upon seeing his friend flying forward, slashed blindly in the direction he thought his enemy was. And his suspicion would have proven to be correct has he acted second before, since Spyro had already jumped high in the air, avoiding the slash.

The grublin, upon seeing that Spyro was high above him, turned his attention back towards the dark dragoness, who was the initial target. Only thing was… she was not where she had been moment ago. He quickly scanned the area, looking for the black dragoness, but found nothing. Suddenly, darkness exploded underneath him as a massive force sent him high into the air.

Cynder, upon seeing that the grublin focused on Spyro, used her Shadow ability to sink into the ground and become invisible. In this state, she advanced closer to the unsuspecting grublin. Just as she was underneath him, he unleashed her power, sending him flying into the air… just into Spyro's waiting paws.

The purple dragon got hold on the grublin that was sent to him. Biting in the grublins neck to keep a firm hold on him, he used his hind legs to rake deep gashed along its torso. Muscle and blood fell on the ground below as Spyro continued his attack. To finish his weakened foe, Spyro wrapped his forelegs around the grublin and, stopping beating his wings, started to drop to the ground. He dove with his opponent held tightly against his chest, plummeting and reaching incredible speeds.

Just before they crashed into the ground, Spyro released his opponent and kicked with his hind legs. The grublin fell the remaining distance and hits the ground with a loud thud, colliding with the last grublin, the one Spyro had bypassed earlier whilst using dragon time.

Dirt, dust and rock flew into the air, blocking the view to any outsider. Cynder immediately used a gust of wind to clear the area so they could see through all the dust. When the dust cleared, they saw that both grublins were starting to get up, albeit slowly.

Without giving their opponent any chance, Spyro dived from the sky whilst Cynder sprinted on the ground. They were both over their opponent in a second. Teeth found their marks in the necks of their opponents as the dragons attacked. The sharp fang from the dragons pierced the unprotected area as their powerful jaw muscles crushed the enemy's neck. The enemy only struggled for a few moments before remaining still.

Both Spyro and Cynder released the broken neck of their opponent before they looked at each other with eager looks and smiles plastered on their faces. They had moved as if one knew what the other would do be before they even made them. It required a lot of coordination and a level of complete trust to accomplish it.

It had been a while since they had fought with this level of teamwork. They had done it last when they still had that magical chain that linked them together. With that chain, one could not go far from the other. That was why, they needed to fight together to defeat their foes.

A sudden clapping broke their reverie, sounding too loud in the silence that had fallen after the battle. Both dragons turned to look and they saw a dark hooded creature clapping his hands in approval as the crane he carried with him was resting against its shoulder. Next to him were several dozen of enemies. Many of them were apes; but there were also a handful of orcs and grublins. But the most shocking part was that there were at least a dozen were of the special grublins they had fought against moment before.

"Very impressive, young dragons" the dark hooded creature said in an amused voice. "That fight was quite impressive. You are obviously adept fighters"

Both dragons crouched into defensive positions. Cynder immediately remembered the dark creature she had seen that day at the ambush, just prior to reaching Tall Plains.

"Who are you?" Spyro growled.

"That is not important. What is important, however, is you" the dark hooded creature pointed at Spyro with a finger.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Spyro said slightly confused.

"I never expected that another purple dragon would appear" the dark creature said. "My Master will certainly would want to hear this news"

"You mean Malefor?" Spyro asked as the word 'master' registered in his mind. "We beat him once; we will beat him again!" Spyro said in determination and confidence.

"So you were the ones who defeated him in the first place? Not surprising really. Only another purple dragon could come up with such amount of power to defeat him. After all, purple dragons have always been the most powerful of the pathetic creatures the dragons are"

Spyro and Cynder growled menacingly as he insulted dragon kind, but they did not jumped to kill the insolent creature.

"It is very interesting, you know" the creature continued, "I would like to know why you came into existence, purple one. The line of the purple dragons was supposed to have been broken ages ago"

Spyro reared back in shock and his eyes went wild at hearing this. His legs began to shake at the implications of hearing this things began to settle in his mind.

'_More purple dragons? A whole line of them?'_ Spyro mind was trying to grab the concept. _"How… when… why…?_

"I first thought that Malefor was just a fluke… or an accident. A freak spawned because of a whim of nature. Like the lame comeback of a bad joke" the creature continued. "But now I am beginning to wonder at that. Why their sudden reappearance… especially after so much time has passed" the creature continued to talk as he ignored Spyro's wild look. "Why now? Why now off all the times? It might be because of the role purple dragon always have had played in the past. It was their duty, after all, to cleanse the world"

If Spyro was not shocked by hearing about the line of purple dragons… but those last words did. His mind immediately sent him back in time. He remembered what Malefor had told them when he has faced him moment before their final battle. He remembered that terrible and awful day when he had felt all hope leave his body.

-(Flashback)-

"Cynder!" Spyro exclaimed desperately as he saw how Cynder was once again claimed by darkness.

Spyro saw how darkness started to swivel around her body… as if the evil was radiating from her in waves. She was barring her teeth in obvious pain... trying to resist the corrupting darkness. Malefor was laughing all the time… looking at his shocked and terrified expression at seeing the companion he had fought alongside with turn to darkness.

Then… the turnover was complete. Cynder opened her eyes and Spyro felt his heart drop when he saw her eyes were completely white. They held no emotion, no recognition, no warmth… no nothing. Just blank and empty orbs.

"Cynder! No!" Spyro exclaimed again, hoping and desperately trying to bring her friend back.

"Ignitus should have warned you" Malefor continued speaking to him, clearly enjoying the look of distressed from Spyro. "You are alone here, young dragon. You have always been alone. Still, here you are, trying desperately to save this miserable world…"

Cynder approached him slowly as Malefor was talking. Spyro watched in shock, not being able to move a muscle as he saw how her friend had been changed by the darkness. She then tackled him, sending him to crash against a stone pillar.

"…refusing to accept the true role of the purple dragon" Malefor kept talking confidently as the purple dragon stood up. "I'm sure you have been told that I was the first of our kind… but I assure you, there have been many"

Cynder walked next to Malefor, trusting the evil dragon completely. A master and her slave.

"It has been the duty of our predecessors to resurrect the Destroyer and the Golems of the deep to bring about the Great Cleansing" Malefor went on, sure of himself and of what he was saying. "This is the true nature of our kind. Your destiny it to destroy the world"

Whilst he was paying attention the Malefor, Dark Cynder had come closer and whipped her tail. It hit him in the cheek, and sent him sprawling backwards. Painfully, Spyro tried to stand up

"No! I don't believe that!" Spyro yelled to Malefor as he punched the ground in a sign of stubborn determination, but he was slowly faltering.

"Of course you don't'" Malefor replied as if speaking to a little child. "But you have fulfilled your destiny nonetheless. In my time, I was stopped… prevented from completing my quest. But you; you have carried the flame… be it through your own will or not. And soon, the world will be destroyed, you along with it"

"No…" Spyro said, fearful of what Malefor was planning to do, wanting this seemingly nightmare to stop.

But where his fears truly lied about what Malefor had told him was in what he had been told about his kind.

'_Is it true?"_ Spyro though with sad, desperate and unbelieving though._ "Is it true what Malefor had said? Is it true that purple dragon were meant… destined to destroy the world? To destroyed everything? I have already fallen to the darkness twice! I can go back into it at any moment! Will I harm those I care about? Sparx…mom and dad… the Guardians… Hunter… Kane… Mole-Yair and his brother Exhumor….. Cynder? Will I end up destroying them? How could I live with myself if I know that I was the cause of their demise? I cannot let the monster inside me be released" _

He was sparkly brought back to the living nightmare he was in as Cynder used her tail as a whip and hit his cheek.

-(End of Flashback)-

"I would like to stay and delve deeper into this, but time is running short" Spyro was brought back to the present when the creature continued speaking to him.

A suddenly explosion sounded from within the temple. Stone cracking and falling could be heard clearly from within. Dust flew out from the main entrance as the mountain that the temple was built in caved in.

"What was that?" Spyro asked, automatically in guard at the sudden noise.

"Oh! Just something I didn't want to be found by prying eyes. The past can be a dangerous thing to know" the dark creature said. "It is a shame, really. But I have to leave. But you are a threat to my plan and you must be dealt with" the creature continued. "Commander?"

"Yes, Lord?" the ape commander, the biggest one from the apes, stood at attention.

"Finish them off"

"With pleasure" the ape said with a wicked smile that showed several missing teeth and a glint in his eye as he saw the two dragons. "Surround them!"

Immediately, the small army of dark minions stated to surround the two not yet fully grown dragons. Spyro and Cynder stood back to back, each of them watching one side of the slowly approaching mass of enemies.

"Any bright ideas, oh mighty one?" Cynder asked sarcastically

"I'm open to any" Spyro replied solemnly as he gazed to the enemies that surrounded them.

"Well, I got one" Cynder supplied. "But it could be risky"

"I'm listening" Spyro responded.

"We could use convexity" Cynder suggested.

Spyro's mind took a moment to process her words. He had not used convexity since the siege of Warfang a while back. If they could manage to channel enough energy to use convexity, they could quickly dispatch all of their foes in one quick and decisive strike. Whilst it was a very powerful elemental technique, it also required a lot of energy. And tired as they were, that would leave them exhausted. If they missed one enemy they would be too tired to defend themselves if there were no energy gems nearby. And even worse, if the power got out of their paws, it could bring great destruction to the surrounding areas.

Thats if the enemy gave them enough the time to charge the attack first. It took a few moments to begin the attack and even in that small amount of time, the enemy would be upon them.

"I don't know" he hesitated.

"If you have a better idea, I'm listening" she countered.

Spyro hesitated for a moment considering the pros and cons. In the end, he decided that they could not hold out forever.

"Ok, fine; but we will have to be fast in order to unleash our attack" he warned.

"How do we distract them long enough for use to use our attack?" Cynder asked.

Both dragons stood silent for a few moments, pondering their dwindling options. Spyro looked this way and that, looking for anything that might give them the advantage. But before anyone of them could come up with something, a battle cry sounded from within the vegetation that surrounded the combatants.

"YAH!" yelled a certain small green dragoness that both Spyro and Cynder knew.

"Gaia?" both dragons asked simultaneously.

All eyes turned to the petite and bulky dragoness as she appeared from the bushes that were so abundant here.

"CHAAAAAARGE!" Gaia yelled as she ran straight towards the black hooded creature.

The sudden appearance and her seemingly reckless charge made everyone falter for a few moments. The bold and foolish move gave her enough time to close in with her opponent and ram her horns into the dark hooded creature.

"Take that!" Gaia yelled triumphantly as she hit home.

The dark hooded creature was sent flying backwards due to the impact. The creature landed on it back and when he hit the dirt and, Spyro noticed, that a small cloth parcel had slipped from his hands. Spyro took a quick looks around him and noticed that everyone was watching in shock at their fallen leader and at the one who made him fall. It was then that he knew that this was their chance to tip the scale on their favor.

"Cynder, now!" Spyro said to her companion as she noticed that the grublins attention was focused on elsewhere.

With a slight nod, Cynder began to concentrate to unleash their convexity fury on the enemies that surrounded them. Spyro did likewise, closing his eyes and willing the mysterious energy to come forth. It took a few seconds for it to come flooding into his being like a tidal wave... an unstoppable force of nature. Warmth filled Spyro's muscles as raw power began to course through his body. The purple dragon opened his eyes and scanned the enemies around him. His eyes fell on one ape who was trying to sneak behind Gaia. Having acquired his target, he opened his mouth, willing the energy to pour forth.

A purple beam of energy and lighting came out of his mouth and it hit the ape straight in the chest. The power and intensity of the attack lifted the ape from the ground and sent him flying hundreds of meters away.

The dark minions, having seen the flash of purple, looked towards the two dragons as both Spyro and Cynder unleashed their attacks. Purple beams of light and energy came out of two draconic mouths, striking enemies.

The amount of energy and power released in the attack made quick work of anything they targeted at. A small grublin was completely vaporized as a beam shot by Cynder hit him. A beam went through an ape's body, leaving a sizable hole in the torso of the creature where Spyro could clearly see the other side. Armor melted and the creature underneath it screamed in agony as it was burned in the metallic oven.

The dark minions were being cut to pieces. Energy came out of the two dragons like a never ending tidal wave. An infinite power source. The sheer power both dragons were releasing was making the stone crack underneath their paws.

However, there were a few soldiers that did not fell as easily.

Spyro followed with his beam breath one of the special grublins. They had been fast enough to act and evade the first strike. They jumped and moved around, trying got evade the deadly beams of light. They tried to use the pillars around the main entrance of the shrine as cover, but they soon found out that it was nearly useless. Stone pillars were cut in half as the beams went through. Trees turned into millions of splinters, creating deadly wooden shards. Rocks were completely shattered and the energy hit them.

As much as infinite this power was… the users could not hold out long.

With one last attack, Spyro fell on his belly followed by Cynder moments later. Both of them were panting from the effort and exhaustion of using that amount of power. They had tried to push further and finish all of the enemies, but their bodies had limits and they had given out. The silence that followed seemed strange and absolute after the sound of rock smashed and trees being turned into splinted by loud explosions.

Spyro lifted his head and turned to look around him. The once clearing in front of the temple was barely recognizable as it used to be. Most of the pillars were destroyed. Many of the surrounding trees were either ablaze or reduced to splinters. Even the temple had suffered as a stray beam of light left a deep and obvious line of destruction in the façade.

Suddenly, ruble shifted and a dark hooded creature slowly emerged from the rubble of rocks. Miraculously, the hood had not come off. He took a look around as he laid on his hand and knees, seeing the devastation caused by the latest attack. His dark face then faced the two exhausted dragons.

"Curse them!" the creature hissed in anger and disbelief. "It seems that the purple dragons have more power than I originally thought. And not only that, the black dragoness by his side has an incredible power too. I believed Malefor reached the power he had through the dark arts; but if these two can reach this level…" he trailed off for a few moments.

Spyro saw, to his dismay that several of the enemies he had though he had vanquished, started to rise, several apes rose from hiding holes. Thankfully, no special grublins had managed to escape.

Spyro started to stand up, but his muscled screamed at him in protest. He did not even managed to get half way up when they failed him and he collapse on a heap again. Cynder attempted a similar feat, but she ended up failing to.

"It does not matter; they are exhausted" the creature then fully stood up as he searched in some of his pockets and grimaced. "Curse that small insect of a dragoness; she made me lose my prize"

The creature started to scan the ground from the small item Spyro had seen that he had dropped when Gaia tackled him.

"Oh my! Looking for this?" a new voice came.

All eyes turned to look at the voice. Gaia was there sitting on her haunches, waving a small clothed item with her paw. She held a smug look on her face, clearly happy with herself at annoying someone.

"Foolish creature…"the dark hooded entity said. "Give me that!"

"It seems that you are very concerned of what is this" Gaia said in an interested tone. "Let's see what it is hidden beneath it, shall we"

With that, Gaia lifted the dirty cloth with her claws, revealing what was underneath it. Spyro could not help but gasp in surprise as he laid his eyes upon a familiar object. A crystal green pure gem stood upon Gaia's paws. The color, the size and the shape made Spyro's heat skipped a beat as he laid eyes on the familiar crystal.

'_Impossible! Another of those crystals has appeared!'_ Spyro yelled in his mind.

He immediately remembered the dream he had a long time ago. A huge transparent crystal floated high above the ground. Around that crystal, six other gems floated around it. Red, blue, yellow, green, black and white where the color of these crystals. He knew he had already seen four of such crystals. Spyro himself had found the transparent one… seemingly the most important one. He had lend the crystal to Volteer prior to his coming to tall plans to he could try and figure out its purpose, since they knew not.

Then, the human Parker had appeared with one when the official negotiations between human and dragon began. Was surprised him the most was that, whilst in his dreams, Spyro had seen Parker… and the human had also seen him in the dreams the human had had. Spyro knew not how this happened, but he knew for certain that the crystals had something to do with it.

Parker claimed that he had taken the crystal from an ape… an ape that it seemed had taken it from Shockwave, who was being held captive at that time… who had had it inherited it. According to the leader of the clan Shockwave belonged to, that crystal had been found in a sort of ruined temple….very much like the one Spyro had found. Right now, Shockwave was in possession of said crystal.

Then, in the hidden city of Aerie, located in the middle of the impassable Kalakean Mountains, another crystal had appeared. It had been found underneath the statue of what the locals said was Aereo, the founder of the city. The statue was located in the main building of the city, the city hall… a building that had a striking resemblance to the Temple in Warfang. Gale had been allowed to keep that crystal, since it had some sort of reaction when he touched it.

And now… here, a fourth crystal had appeared.

Spyro gazed at the new green crystal. Despite the size difference from his dream and in real life, there was beyond a doubt that these were the crystals in his strange dream. And he knew… deep down inside him, that there was more than he knew about these crystals.

'_What is the meaning of this?'_ Spyro though rapidly. _'What are these crystals, why are they appearing suddenly from all over the places, each far away from the other?'_

His eyes traveled towards the dark hooded creature.

'_But it seems the enemy is looking for them as well' _Spyro tough grimly as he saw. _'But why? What are these crystals?_

Spyro gawked even more as a green glow and light started to emanate from the crystal that Gaia held in her paws.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

Far away, in the grand city of Warfang, in the dragon temple that was still under reconstruction; inside a room where hundreds of books and scrolls lay; atop a wooden desktop inside the room of a very talkative electric dragon, lay a crystal clear gem.

It seemed that the crystal was nothing more than a paper weight, that is, until something started to happen to it.

Suddenly, the transparent crystal started to vibrate lightly as a soft green glow emanated from within. The vibrations made the pot of ink next to it tilt and spill it content all across the desk. The glow illuminated fairly well the rather dark and large room.

The scene lasted only for a few moments, and it suddenly stopped just as a yellow dragon passed through the doorway.

The dragon looked around the room from where he stood, as if searching for something that he knew was out of place. His eyes lay on the desk where the green crystal and the spilled contents of black ink lay. The dragon slowly approached the desk and, after a quick look at what lay atop it, picked up the crystal.

"Now that was odd" the electric Guardian, Volteer, simply said as he gazed into it.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

"What… was… that?" Gaia said in a slightly confused voice as the glow started to fade from the gem she held.

Spyro could not help but gawk at Gaia. The crystal had reacted towards her… just like Gale's had when he touched the crystal they had found in Aerie.

"Impudent child!" the dark hooded creature hissed dangerously. "If you do not wish to die, then you will give it to me this instant"

"Make me" she challenged.

"I guess we do this the hard way. Kill her" the creature commanded.

All of the apes nearby surged forwards with the intent of killing the small dragoness that had so openly disrespected and challenged them. But Gaia was calm; she lowered herself to the ground and prepared to defend herself with a smile.

"Bring it!" she said with a smile.

The group apes rushed forwards, brandishing their swords and axes in a display of bravery. Gaia shot an earth missile towards the lead ape, denting the armor and breaking several ribs. The hairy creature collapse after a few more steps carried by momentum, but the other ones jumped over their fallen comrade and continued towards the dragons.

Gaia jumped to the side, evading the first blow from the ape at the front. Gaia retaliated by lashing out with her tail, her axe looking appending piercing the armor and flesh behind it.

"Take that!" Gaia exclaimed.

She then turned and rolled out of the way as another ape tried to kill her with a sword. After standing up again, Gaia pounced on the ape. The tackle brought the ape towards it back, where Gaia took the opportunity and began to slap it face with her paws.

"Take that! And that! And that!" she said after each slap in the apes face.

As if sensing danger, Gaia jumped away from the ape just as two apes brought down their weapons where she had been moments before. The attack destined for the dragoness ended killing up the ape that Gaia was atop of. His yelp of surprise ended quickly when an axe fell on his face.

"To slow! A snail could be faster than you!" Gaia taunted the soldiers, who were enraged by her playful demeanor and insults thrown their way.

Gaia evaded another attack by jumping backwards and using her wings to gain more distance. When she landed, she gave a small smirk in confidence.

"This is fun!" she proclaimed with a joyful whoop. "And since you have already attack, I guess that it is my turn"

However, before she could make the move, a voice broke through the battlefield.

"Gaia!" someone shouted, making Gaia halted in mid step. "Gaia, get back here this instant!"

Spyro, who was too tried to go and help Gaia, managed to move his head to see an electric blue dragoness appear in the edge of the courtyard. He remembered her from before; she was called Electra and was Gaia cousin. She was older and thus had a more level head of the two. Electra's eyes budged wide open when she saw all the enemies her cousin faced alone. She was even more surprised to see both Spyro and Cynder on the ground and barely moving.

"Gaia! Come here this instant! This is a very dangerous place for us to be in!" Electra yelled from the side lines.

"Nu-uh!" Gaia shook her head. "I have a grudge match that needs to be settled with this prick"

Electra shook her head in surprised denial, snarling a soft curse at her reckless cousin. She then dashed towards where Spyro and Cynder were.

"Are you all right? Are you hurt? Do you need help?" Electra said in a worried and rapid voice when she reached Spyro side.

"Tired" Spyro grunted. "We… we gave up all… of our energy"

"We can hardly… move" Cynder grunted as she attempted once again to stand up.

Electra looked at both of them, clearly not knowing what to do. But she knew that they needed to get out of there.

"Gaia! Help me move Spyro and Cynder into a more safely place" Electra yelled at his battling cousin, who was engaged with a few dark soldiers.

"Not now; I am a little bit busy!" Gaia answered back, clearly not interested in leaving the fight.

"This is no place for a child dragoness to be around" Electra yelled reasonably.

"I am not small anymore!" Gaia snapped harshly towards her family member. "I am grown up and can take care of myself!" Gaia responded sharply before facing the approaching enemies.

"Do not be reckless! You are putting not only yourself in danger, but all of us as well!" Electra warned with fear and worry in her voice.

Gaia, however, ignored her family's plea as she continued to nimble evade every enemy attack and deliver one of her own. Spyro saw how Electra watched desperately as her family member sent her opponents flying in every direction.

Suddenly, Spyro felt a small chill crawl down his spine; a feeling of fear and despair... as if all happiness had been drained. He had felt it when he had battled Cynder, Gaul and lastly, Malefor. They had all used Darkness at one point or another during the battle. Each time, he felt sudden fear and despair.

It seemed that Cynder had felt it too, since she was looking this way and that, looking for the dark magic user.

Turning his head quickly, Spyro's eyes caught sight of the dark hooded creature. It was standing somewhat away from the brawl and had its hand stretched out in front of him with it palm upwards. Above his palm, a dark sphere of energy swirled. Spyro felt the dark energy coming from within it. That ball of energy was pure evil and it made Spyro heath beat faster in fear.

Then, with what Spyro guessed was a smile, the dark hooded creature hissed as he looked towards where Gaia was battling.

"Die… insolent whelp" it said with a tingle of amusement.

"GAIA! NOOO!" Electra yelled as she saw what was about to happen.

Before Spyro could stop her, Electra dashed forwards, right into the path of the now flying energy ball and Gaia. Electra spread her wings in a symbol of protection as she formed a barrier of flesh and bone.

"Ungh!" Electra grunted as the energy hit her in the chest.

Gaia snapped her head towards where Electra was standing. The yell had obviously alerted her that something was wrong, but she still was unsure of what had happened.

"Electra?" Gaia asked, unsure of what had happened.

Electra did not respond, she just stood there, unmoving. Then… slowly, Electra toppled to the side and landed on her side.

"ELECTRA!" Gaia yelled, now fully understanding what had happened.

Gaia completely abandoned the fight she had been in order to go towards her family. She released from her grasp in her haste the crystal she had held… the one she had used to incite the enemy to attack.

"Electra…!" Gaia sad as she stood next to her.

"Ga… Gaia" the blue dragoness wheezed.

Spyro could not see clearly the wound from where he was, but he knew from the wheezing of Electra that it was bad… very bad.

"Don't talk! You… you are going to be all right!" Gaia said before reaching a paw towards her.

Gaia took in a sharp breath and her body stiffened as she touched her chest. Gaia lifted her paw momentarily and Spyro saw that it was covered in red blood. And not only was the chest covered in the red liquid, but also the ground around her as blood seeped through the wound.

"Electra?" Gaia asked, the confidence in her voice all but gone.

"Gaia" her only remaining family wheezed. "Rrr… run!" Electra said though gritted teeth.

Gaia could not answer... could not move. She could not leave her side even after her cousin had told her to run.

After a few more labored breaths, the flanks of the blue dragoness stopped to move. Even in her last moments, he blue dragoness still wanted her younger family member to be safe.

Gaia stood still for a few seconds, numb… shocked… to paralyze to move or say anything. Then, she slowly reached both of her bloody stained paws towards the electric dragoness on the ground and started to shake her.

"Electra?" Gaia said as she shook her once. "Electra! Don't die, Electra!" Gaia yelled desperately as she shook her more violently. "ELECTRAAA!"

The apes that were still alive stopped fighting at seeing the dragoness that had seemed too tough before them so broken. None of the present moved except for the dark hooded creature. It walked just past the grieving dragonesses without bothering to look at them. He went towards where Gaia had dropped the crystal before bending and picking it up.

"It is a shame" the dark creature spoke. "She warned you several times to stop fighting. Yet you remained. Had you listened to her, she would still be alive. Your arrogance and stubbornness got her killed"

"No!" Gaia said, denying what had happened.

Spyro could only watch in sadness as the tough dragoness seemed so broken.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

Cynder watched with pity as Gaia sobbed over the dead body of Electra. The petite dragoness may have been rude and not at all friendly… but she would not wish this to anyone.

Cynder turned sharply her head, swinging it too look with burning eyes in anger at the one who had taken the life of the young dragoness. She wanted desperately to rip this creature's throat and end its miserable life.

Cynder, using her overtaxed body, slowly pushed with her legs, willing herself to stand up. Her muscles screaming in protest; the many small cuts she had acquired during the day reopened again and began to bleed again as blood rushed through her body. But she paid no mind to them; her sole focus was on the creature that she wanted to kill.

Besides her, Spyro was also slowly standing up. His anger was displaying itself as much as her own. His eyes were burning and his fangs were revealed with the snarl he held.

The dark hooded creature seemed to notice their efforts to stand up as he turned to look at them.

"I admire your efforts; you do not give up easily" the hooded creature said.

He then raised his hand with its palm pointed at them. Energy started to swell around the hand before and energy orb, very much like the one he had made earlier, albeit much smaller, shot out of his hand. Cynder watched the attack came her way with open eyes. She wanted to move, but her body did not respond appropriately to evade the attack.

Before the attack hit her, she saw a wall of purple scales appear just right in front of her. Spyro had jumped at the last second in an attempt to protect Cynder from harm by receiving the attack himself.

The dark orb did not hit Spyro directly, but it landed just at his paws. The explosion that followed sent Spyro flying backward, colliding with Cynder in a heap of limbs, tails and wings. Both dragons groaned in pain as they lay on the ground… their energy all but gone.

"Now that I have what I came here for, it is time for me to leave" the dark hooded creature said as he finally found and picked up the crane that he had dropped thanks to Gaia tackle. "But do not worry, I will leave you in good company" he said as he motioned the apes behind him.

The apes, seeing the two dragons were weak, chuckled in amusement at seeing easy prey.

"I take my leave then" the creature said.

The hooded man closed it eyes and raised it head in concentration. Within moments, darkness started to swirl around him like floating water. The flow of darkness covered him like a soft blanket. The darkness completely covered the creature as if it was inside an insect cocoon. Then, as if the wind was clearing the smoke from a fire, the darkness started to dissipate. And when the darkness completely dissolved, the creature, who had been mere moments before standing there, was nowhere in sight.

Cynder's jaw dropped to the ground as he saw the massive amount and skill of dark energy this creature controlled. She could not help but gawk at such display of incredible dark powers. The only two creatures he had seen with such dark magic had been Gaul and Malefor… and both had been though opponents to beat. This meant that this creature...whatever and whoever he may be, would be difficult to kill.

But that was for another time. Right now, several apes closed on the two exhausted dragons that had not an inkling of energy left to defend themselves. Once again, both Spyro and Cynder stood up, deciding to fight even when it seemed so hard for them.

As the apes closed in, a cry of loss and pain ripped the air. All eyes turned to see that Gaia had finally broken and was crying into the air. Her loss could be heard clearly in her wail, as well as in the tears that were falling freely from her milky green eyes. It was all evidence that the proud and small warrior was broken

Suddenly, a soft green glow emanated from the petite dragoness. Rising on her hind legs, she lifted both forepaws in the sky and, with a last wail of despair, she brought them down unto the ground with a smash.

Hundreds of sharpened stone spikes rose from the ground around her an instant later. They raised high into the air as they jutted form the ground at least six meter in length! But it did not end there; as Gaia wail rose in intensity, more spikes continued to jut of from the ground in an outwards motion away from her… like a wave when you throw a rock into a pond.

The apes nearest her where skewed by several long and pointy spikes when the wave reached them. The rest, upon seeing the wall of spikes were heading their way, tried to run away from them as fast as they could. It did no good to them though, as the attack that Gaia had made up in rage was faster. The hairy creatures were pierced from one end to the other in many places of their bodies by the spears of stone.

Unfortunately, the wave of spikes did not end when the last ape fell victim to this attack. Cynder gave a yelp of surprise when it continued forwards… just towards them. Cynder yelled quickly at Gaia to stop the attack, but either the petite dragoness was too far grieving with her loss to listen to her or she just didn't care.

It was coming too fast! She couldn't possible hope to snap her wings open and fly... much less in the state she was in! But before she could do anything, she felt a sudden weight in her back, pinning her to the ground.

"HOLD STILL!" Spyro told from above her with a yell.

Cynder having trusted Spyro in situation like this before, remained as still as a stone. She only hoped that that whatever Spyro was planning, it happened in the second they had before the wave of spikes reached them.

A soft and warm green glow enveloped her and Spyro above and suddenly, a rocky wall surrounded them like a protective barrier was formed thanks to Spyro elemental Earth magic. Half a second later, they were thrown backwards inside their sphere of protection. The many spikes that rose form the ground tried to piece the though stone that surrounded them, but it only ended in pushing them away violently, making them jerk from one way to the other inside their safe haven.

As fast as it had begun, it ended. Spyro kept his control over the rock around him, waiting to see if any more 'stray' spikes hit them. They waited in the darkness that surrounded them for over a minute in silence, waiting for anything to happen.

"Are you all right, Cynder?" Spyro finally asked from beneath her in the darkness that surrounded them

Thanks to all the jostling around their protective sphere, they had ended upside-down from the position they had started, with Cynder lying on her back atop Spyro's stomach.

"I'm fine. And you can let me go now, you know?" Cynder said as he felt Spyros limbs around her.

"Oh… sorry!" Spyro said; slightly ashamed.

The purple dragon released his control over the stone that protected them through Gaia's attack, which crumbled around them. Cynder rolled to the side.

"It good to be outside. I was beginning to feel crowded in there" Cynder answered with a hint of humor in her voice. "Not that I minded the company I was in, though"

Spyro chuckled slightly at that remark as he too rolled on his belly.

Once both dragons had their spinning head reoriendted, they took a look around. The landscape that surrounded them was beyond recognizable from what had been earlier. The blast area from Gaia's attack had been quite large! Everything inside that area had been destroyed. The trees were leveled, the bushed uprooted, the pillars toppled and the earth cracked.

Amidst all the destruction, a single figure stood, weeping over a corpse of a deceased family member.

"Should we…" Spyro said unsure, wondering if they should go to and try and console the weeping dragoness.

"I think she need some time on her own for now" Cynder suggested wisely, seeing the obviously distressed dragoness.

"Maybe we should…" Spyro began again, trying to do something to ease her suffering.

"Spyro!" Cynder said somewhat forcefully.

"All right! All right, Cynder" Spyro said abashed.

The two dragons watched a few more moments the grieving dragoness, waiting for any sign that they could make their move. However, Spyro's body surrendered first before that happened.

With a groan in protest, Spyro lowered his head to the ground.

"You're all right?" Cynder asked with concern.

"Yeah. Just… I guess I am too tired" Spyro answered. "The constant fighting has finally gotten on me"

As if the word had power, Cynder's fatigue settled on her shoulders, wanting her to lie down and sleep for a while. She could help but look at the place next to Spyro as it looked very tempting right now.

"Damn!" Spyro suddenly exclaimed, making Cynder heart jump.

"What?" Cynder asked, believing that an enemy had pooped out of nowhere and what about to attack them.

"I forgot about Ramirez!"

"What?"

"He was supposed to be in this area, but I haven't seen him"

"Don't scare me like that" Cynder admonished.

Still, she sighing in relief that no enemy was to jump on them.

"I should look for him" Spyro said.

Spyro started to stand up with a lot of effort, but it was obvious for any blind observer that he was way past his point.

"No you don't" Cynder said in an orderly manner as she placed her paw and forced him down again. "You are in no condition to be moving around; you need some rest"

"But…"

"I'll look for him" Cynder declared as she slowly stood up. "You just stay here; I'll be back"

Spyro tried to stand up again and protest, but a look from Cynder made him reconsider.

With a small assertive snort and nod from Cynder, the black dragoness proceeded to look for the missing human with slow and weak steps. She walked away from the main battle zone they had fought in since she had not seen a trace of the human around there. She started walking towards the left, deciding to circle around the temple from the outside, hoping to see any sign of him.

She had nearly three quarters of the way around when she noticed several death bodies lying around. She was positive there weren't from the initial skirmish Spyro and she had been in. And there was also a dreadwing with a broken neck by the mountain side the temple was built inside of. Stepping closer to one of the deceased orc, she noticed that there were neither claw marks nor any elemental injury on it body. The only wound she could see was a small and deep puncture on the creature's chest.

'_Must be the human weaponry'_ she though.

Sure enough, after looking around, she noticed several brass cylinders lying around that always came when the humans used their weapons. It was still a mystery to her how the weapons operated, since the humans had not told them how their worked… not that she had asked anyway.

Following the trail of bodies and small brass cylinders, Cynder tracked the path the human must likely had taken. The trail took her towards a small crack in the cliff side where the human must have taken refuge in, evidenced by a footprint of a boot in the dirt near the entrance.

Entering the small crack, she noticed that it was a tunnel, and a narrow one at that. A further way more inside the tunnel, she found that a gruesome battle had taken place here. Several orcs and apes and grublins bodies lay almost atop each other. The humans must have decided to make his stand here.

'_Clever'_ Cynder thought. '_Fighting here, he would only have to face one at a time due to the narrow place he was in. And he was doing it without having to worry about someone sneaking around his back'_

Confided that she was drawing nearer to her goal, she proceeded a little further in. Her hopes were swept away when she found a road was blocked by a collapse.

'_A cave in' _she thought. '_And recent too'_

Cynder picking a rock at random and pulled it free from the pile. The sudden missing piece made many more small rocks started to fall from the ceiling. She quickly scampered back to avoid being hit in the head.

'_Unstable'_ Cynder mused. She took a quick look around, but she could see no sign of the human.

She yelled several times to the human, hoping to get any response from the other side of the collapse. But she received none.

'M_aybe he went further in the tunnel' _she guessed._ 'I just hope he avoided getting killed by the collapse'_

Getting outside, she looked at the cliff the human had squirmed into. It was the same piece of mountain that the temple had been built in.

'_Maybe the cave connects to the inner parts of the temple'_ she guessed. _'If that is so, then I guess I have to look for him there'_

With a new path set, Cynder started to walk at a fast pace towards the main entrance of the building. However, a sudden sense of danger reached her in a moment. Having lived in danger all her life, instinct kicked in immediately, making her jump forwards in an attempt to save herself from the unknown danger.

That move allowed her to survive, but not unscratched. The force of the blow sent her flying a good deal away before hitting the ground. An arrow of pain entered her mind when her injured side collided with the ground, making her howl in pain.

It took a few moments for Cynder to regain her senses before she tried to stand up. As she moved her injured limb, she gave a howl as the sudden pain exploded on her hind leg, making her to remain completely motionless.

Cynder took a quick look to her limb and saw that the scales where the hit had landed were cracked over a large area. Blood was oozing from between the scales, testament to the injury he had suffered.

A shadow fell over her and, with a gasp; Cynder turned to see her foe.

It was an ape of the medium variety. He was covered from head to toe in brown dust, preventing another color from been seen, except for his eyes. He had two bloodshot eyes, meaning her had suffered trauma on her ocular organs. He had in his hand a war hammer, whilst in the other he had a small shield.

Out of instinct, she scampered away safely. Even with the adrenaline coursing through her body, the pain was great in her limb. She turned to face her enemy, an angry snarl in her face. Before she did any movement, she experimental tried to move her leg. It hurt… a lot; but it was not broken as she had feared. She tried to place weight on her leg, but she found that whenever she did, pain flared in her limb. She would have to move around on three legs for the time being.

Deciding to avoid physical combat, Cynder tried to attack with her fear element at the ape. But instead of a siren scream, the sound that came out of her mouth was more akin a kitten mewling. Her elemental magic had all been depleted in the latest attack she used with convexity.

Seeing the weakened state the dragoness was in, the ape swung at her head. She ducked the strike and at the same time, she tried to bite the apes arm. Her attack was blocked by the shield he had, making her retreat before her head was smashed with the defensive item. She clearly saw a kick coming her direction. She tried to jump out of the way, but with her injured leg, she lacked the speed and grace she always seemed to possess.

Cynder was thrown on her back and landed with a groan, but she quickly stood up with some difficulty.

'_I can't win this myself'_ she though urgently. _'I need help'_

"SPYRO!" she yelled at the top of her lungs for help.

She hoped that the purple dragon was close enough to listen to her call and come to her help.

Upon noticing that the dragoness had called for aid, the ape proceeded to try and kill her faster. He swung his hammer in an unpredictably pattern, making dodging that more difficult with the injured leg she had.

She succeeded in scratching several times his opponent, but all of those were superficial wound, nothing that would put down the bulky ape.

In a strike of bad luck, Cynder stepped on uneven ground, making her balance, with was already strained by fighting on three legs, falter. The ape took the opportunity without a second to spare. His hammer whooshed just at Cynder head, but she managed to evade the deadly strike. She could not evade, however, the shield that was coming after it.

Cynder saw stars when the shield smashed in her snout. Some blood came out of her nose as an added bonus for the ape. She tethered back, her brain refusing to from coherent thought. The ape once again moved forwards, ramming her with his shoulders and sending her back flying towards the ground.

Cynder managed to look through her hazy eyes the dark figure loomed above her, ready to smash down his weapon on her.

If Spyro was to arrive, this would have been the best time to do it. But someone else beat him to it.

Suddenly, a certain white dragon jumped on the ape, sinking his claws on his body so as to get a good grip whilst his teeth wrapped around the ape's throat.

"Gale?" Cynder said, surprised at seeing the white dragon.

Gale sudden tackle and weight made the ape loose his balance and fall. Once on the ground, the ape started to trash around violently, hoping to dislodge the white dragon that was atop him. But Gale bite did not falter for one moment; he held his fangs firm and did not release the pressure around the ape's neck.

It took only a few moments from the ape's erratic movement become twitches, followed closely by no movement at all. Cynder stood up and turned to face Gale, who still was on latched to the ape, eyes shut tightly in effort to not have his grip broken.

Slowly, Gale opened his eyes and started into the ape's face, whose lifeless expression was that one of shock from seeing the white dragon appear from nowhere. Gale slowly unclenched his jaws form the ape's throat, getting a mouthful of blood from the ape as it flowed out of the gaping holes like underground water springs from the severed veins and arteries Gales fangs had caused.

"Gale?" Cynder asked, looking at the white dragon.

Gale slowly stood up, still looking at the dead ape that he had killed. Is expression was one that of disbelief and horror.

"Gale?" Cynder once again asked in a stronger voice.

Yet, Gale did not answer. He didn't even acknowledge her as he stared at the dead corpse before him. He was in too much of shock to notice anything that was around him.

"GALE!" Cynder shouted, making Gale snap his head in her direction.

"C… Cynder?" he said, as if he had never known she was there.

"Gale… are you all right? Are you not hurt?" she asked with concern as she hopped on three legs towards him.

"I… I…" Gale stammered, faltering.

Then, Gale body visibly twitched once, followed by a second time moments later. His stomach heaved once… twice… and a third time before gaging. Cynder knew what was about to happen and turned her head away as Gale wretched, throwing outside what he had inside his stomach with a putrid smell.

After the action had been done, Cynder one again turned to face him, looking at the white dragon with sadness and pity. Gale limbs were visibly shaken and he was spitting to get out the taste of his mouth.

"Are you all right?" Cynder asked one more time.

"I can still taste his blood in my mouth" Gale said as a shiver coursed through his body before spitting once more.

"It all right; spit it out" she told him in a tender voice as she carefully patted him with once forepaw whilst being careful not to lose her balance.

Gale complied as he spat the remaining taste in his mouth.

"Feeling better?" she asked him.

"I… I guess so" Gale said in a low voice as he spit once more time to the ground. "But at the same time… " he stretched off as he started to turn his head once again to look at the ape.

"Don't look at him!" Cynder said somewhat forcefully. Gale head snapped back to look at her eyes. "Don't look" she told him again.

Cynder knew that this was the first time he had been in a situation like this. He was on the verge of having an emotional collapse and here would be a bad place for it to happen. He needed a strong support to help him ease through it for the moment… and after his collapse as well. Cynder knew that thinking too much of what he had done… and seeing what he had done, would do him no good.

"But Cynder…" Gale said as he started to turn his head once again.

"Don't look at him, Gale" Cynder said again forcefully, using her tail to make him turn to look at her. "Come on. Let us just get away from this place" she urged.

After a small and weak nod from the white dragon, they proceeded to leave the area. Gale walked with his wings and tail dragging on the ground whilst Cynder hopped on three legs besides him.

They traveled slowly and in silence for a minute. Cynder had hoped that Gale could hold out longer to his doubts and concerns, but what he had seen had clearly shocked him.

"I…I killed him" Gale muttered to himself as he stopped walking.

"It was not your fault, Gale" Cynder told him trying to ease the guilt and turmoil that must be raging inside him.

"But it was!" Gale said loudly. "I… I killed him!"

Cynder remained silent, waiting for Gale to continue. Having an emotional collapse right now would be bad, but if he didn't vent it… it would be worse in the long run. She knew he needed to vent out all his concerns and worries that was why she remained silent. She needed to counter his fears and concerns with rational and kind explanation; else he will likely suffer from trauma and go further down the path of depression.

"I… I… I… I j…just… saw how he… he had you; a…a…and I had to do something" Gale said, stammering. "I… I… I felt the… the flesh beneath my teeth! I tasted his… his blood in my tongue! I… I felt his struggles…on his very last moments! I…"

"You saved me" Cynder cut him. Gale looked at her with wide, moist and red eyes.

"But…!" Gale said as tears started to fall from his eyes.

Cynder could clearly see that he was distressed and he was in a lot of emotional pain. She tried her best to console the grieving friend beside her.

"He was a servant of the darkness, whose sole purpose it to conquer and kill. Had you not killed him, he would have killed me. Had you not killed him, he would have killed you too if he had seen you. Not only you saved your life, Gale; you saved mine as well. Gale… I owe you my life"

His eyes were sore and most from the tears he was shedding. With a sob, his legs gave under him and he collapsed on the ground.

"I... I can't!" he stammered. "It's… it's too hard… to awful! I can't!"

"Yes you can, Gale" Cynder told him. "I know you think that you are a weak dragon, and that you cannot do it. But I know otherwise. I know you are a strong, Gale. I have seen you show strength when other had faltered… I have seen that you take the right course of action when they mean the most. I know that a strong dragon fight for his friends. I have faith in you, even if you don't have it in yourself, that you are a strong dragon… and that you can go through this"

Cynder knew that Gale needed a strong and firm support to hold him in this unsteady time. But after Gale remind silent after her firm side, she needed to change to that one of compassion and undertraining; sympathy and pity.

"I imagine what you must be going through" Cynder said sympathetically. "But you did the right thing"

"It doesn't make it any easier" Gale said in a low voice as he looked back at the ground.

"I know Gale. I know" Cynder said in a tender voice. "Come on. Let us go"

With a little coaching from Cynder, Gale stood up and started to walk alongside her again. He was still had his wings and tail dragging and his head looking at the ground, but he was moving again.

"Was it like this for you too?" Gale asked as he turned his head to face her again. "Your first time?"

"I don't remember my first time, Gale" Cynder said sincerely, clearly understanding what he meant. "And I don't wish to"

With a small and silent nod from Gale, the two dragons continued their way.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

The Warfang market square was full with bustle of activity. Cries of wares and people negotiating about the right price in each stall and shops were heard everywhere. Gossip filled the street as females passed the latest news and children laughed as they played chase around the fountain.

It was in this place, where one could get almost everything for the right price, that the dragon Incendio and the human Kelly were. Doctor Kelly had kept good of his promise to help Incendio buy the things he needed for his home.

"Now, leave the things I bought at this address, if you would be so kind" Incendio told the vendor of the furniture shop as he gave the shopkeeper the small several golden gems that served as currency in the Dragon Realms.

The small mole, with nod of his head, started to organize the delivery with several other workers he had. Incendio turned and exited the shop, where Doctor Kelly was waiting for him as she sat on the fountain ledge. She was moving her hand on the water, twirling around and making waves.

"It's done" Incendio said as he approached her. "I told them to deliver it in a few hours so as to allow us finish here"

"Excellent" she said happily as she stood up. "Those new tables will look good on your home. You can put some flowers on those vases you bought, it will get along nicely with the new tapestries. It will look lovely, good choice"

"Thank you" Incendio replied. "But I must say that it was your suggestions that helped a lot"

"Think nothing of it, dear" Kelly said in a dismissive manner as she waved her hand. "It was my pleasure… really"

After they had lunch in the dragon's home, Doctor Kelly started to see the house and offered suggestion as to what to buy and where to place it. Incendio imagined quite well all of what she said. A table in the corner with a vase of flowers, a new tapestry on the empty wall, some candlesticks, a chest that is was a storage place and a decoration… and much more.

After the quick look at the house, Incendio had grabbed his savings and, both of them, had walked to the market. There, they entered the stores where they would buy things as well as to take a look at what the shopkeeper had to offer. Kelly was fascinated with all the small trinkets that the stall and shops offered. She nearly spent as much time looking at them as helping Incendio help with his stuff.

It was late afternoon, but still an hour or two away from night, when they finished buying furniture. Then, they went to the food shops. The first stop what the fruit and vegetable stalls, where they bought some of it. Dragons can survive on meat alone and thus, did not required plant food in their menu. Still, it was good for their health.

Cheese and bread came in next. Dragons had taste for this as well. And after that came the spices. Many a dragon liked to season their food with a great varies of spices… if it was prepared food of course.

At the end, they got the meat shop. Incendio eyes expertly analyzed all the select choices of meat the meat vendor had as he licked his chops, savoring them with his eyes alone. They had the most complete set of cuts. They ranged from venison, ribs, complete legs, even the prized heads. And it came from all varieties. Lamb, deer, beef and boar were the most common; but there were also rabbit, chicken and duck for more refined tastes. They also had ample selection of seafood: crabs, shrimps and fishes of many types.

Incendio bought a great many number of cuts from all types of meat, as well as other type of food. His job did not let him have that much free time, so he would supply himself until he had once again free time to resupply. He ordered all the meat to be delivered at his home latter during the day.

To put all the food he had brought, Incendio had worn a harness with pouches on his sides. On those pouches he could put the food and take it with him as well as the smaller things he had bought. Even though he had ordered things to be delivered at his home. the saddle bags were brimmed with food and other stuff… and it was heavy.

"Let me help you" Doctor Kelly said as she attempted to take some of the things he carried.

"No. It is my things and I shall carry them" Incendio replied a she inched away from her, preventing from taking anything from his bags. "I would not like you to burden yourself, so do not concern yourself" Incendio replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely" he said as he puffed out his chest, making his muscles bulge out as if showing off his strength.

Before they returned with their wares back to the dragon home, they stopped in the plaza to have a small drink.

"I would like some wine please" Incendio said to the female mole waitress.

"You like wine?" Kelly asked, surprised.

"Yeah... do you?" Incendio asked.

"Of course!" Kelly replied happily. "I have drank wine since I was young"

"Would you like some?" Incendio offered.

"Thank you. I would like that very much"

"Waitress, bring us a full jar of wine" Incendio ordered with a laugh.

With a small bow, the mole left to get what the pair had ordered.

"I am quite surprised really" Kelly said. "I didn't think dragons drank wine"

Incendio gave a small chuckle at that.

"Yeah, we do" he said. "Not a great number of us like to drink it since it is a little bit to sour for our tastes, but some do like them. Most prefer the mead since it is more common and sweet. Stronger alcoholic beverages are very popular as well, but we do not usually give those to children"

"HA!" Kelly laughed. "I guess that our worlds are a little bit more common than we thought. Underage humans are not allowed to purchase alcoholic beverage"

"But you said that you used to drink wine when you were younger" Incendio pointed out her last remark with a hint of accusation.

"I said buy alcoholic beverages. Mother and father gave me little sips now and then when I was a kid" Kelly explained. "And when I got a little bit older, I use to drink one goblet when my family lunched, but they never let me take more than one until I was of age. So, I got a taste for it"

The mole waitress returned with a rather large pitch of wine and a small wooden cup and a bowl, both made of timber. She then poured for both of them before retreating and giving them privacy.

Kelly took the small wooden cup in her hand, whilst Incendio used both paws to hold the blow.

"Cheers" Kelly said as she extended raised her cup towards Incendio.

The dragon looked a little bit confused by that. He looked at her raised cup with a tilted head.

"Is this some kind of toast?" Incendio inquired.

"Oh…" Kelly exclaimed. "Yeah it is. It is a custom from our world where we toast to happiness and good health before we clock our cups together"

"I understand" Incendio said with a nod of his head. "Very well, then. A toast to happiness and good health"

"Cheers" Kelly said as both of them clanked their wooden drinking ware.

Kelly tilted his cup slight so as to sip the red liquid, whilst Incendio needed to raise his blow a little higher and tip it, so the wine could pour out from the wooden vessel and fall into his parted lips.

"Tasty" Kelly said.

"Very good" Incencio replied as he licked his chops.

"You know, mother used to say that some wine is always good for the health, but not in excess" Kelly said as grabbed the cup and started to twirl it. "She always used to say things like that" Kelly gave a sad chuckle.

"You must miss your mother a lot" he commented since he did not miss the sadness from her voice.

"Aye" Kelly answered. "That I do"

"If you do no mind my asking, but…" Incendio began, unsure if he should continue, but Kelly took where he left.

"How she died?" she asked with a sad tone. When Incendio did not say anything she continued. "It happened nearly seven years ago. I was mid-way through my medical studies when she was killed"

"Was she murdered?" Incendio asked with surprise.

"Yeah" Kelly confirmed. "Our world has a lot of unrest and conflict. There are many different nations, religions and cultures; and combined make a one big mess. One of said cultures does not see my country with good eyes. They often make quick and sneak attack against the populace to instill fear"

"Attacks against innocent citizens? But that is horrible! How can people do such a thing?" Incendio asked quite shocked and mad at such revelation. "That is such a cheap and sneaky tactic! A coward's way! Only made by those who are unruly and unworthy!

"They care not who they hit as long as they do hit something that serves their purpose" Kelly explained. "Their target it to instill terror on the populace, and thus trying to force the government to their demands"

"And it works?"

"Rarely, but they still do it" Kelly explained. "It was on one of such attacks that my mother was hit. My mother was on the wrong place and at the wrong time when one of such attacks happened. Seventy six dead in less than a second plus hunderds more wounded"

"That many?" asked quite surprised.

"Aye" Kelly said as she exhaled her breath. "It was one of the worst attacks. "Father never forgave himself for what happened to mother. He is a soldier, and it is his duty to protect the citizens of the nation. He thinks himself responsible for the death of my mother because he should have tried harder to stop these attacks since he knew it was coming, but not when nor where"

"Is that why he protect you so much?" Incendio asked.

"Aye. Mother's death hit him hard. He loved her very much. He protects me so much because he does not want something bad to happen to me. He would not bear it"

Incendio nodded in understanding, a little saddened at the tale Kelly had told her. And yet…

"I still do not understand how so many people could die so fast" he said.

"Humans are fragile and vulnerable, you see. Physically, I mean. We do not have any natural defense like scales or fur to protect us… nor do we have strong muscles or bones structures to help us with strong impacts. Sometimes, even the most simple of accident or injuries can kill us or leave us gravely injured. Compared to other animals, humans are not resilient"

Incendio eyes her small body with concern. She had a small body and she looked quite fragile. He felt from the start as if she was something that needed to be protected and cared for… as if even the smallest of things could break her. But he did not expect them to be this vulnerable. Dragons could sometimes survive the most grievous of injuries, sometimes even shaking it off as if nothing. But there must be some positive traits in the humans species.

"But you have come so far" Incendio said. "That means that there must be strength in your species… unlike other animals" he supplied.

"But enough about me" Kelly dismissed the matter. "What about you? Do you have some family?"

"Not any more" Incendio said with a sigh after a few moments of pause.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"It's all right" Incendio said. Kelly had told her about his mother, so he guessed it would be only fair to tell him about his parents. "It was nearly six years ago. It was a dark time for dragons. We were at war. Cynder and her armies smashed any opposition they encountered"

"Cynder? You mean that lovely young black dragoness?"

"The very same. At that time, she was being controlled by darkness, forced to do the Dark master's bidding. She brought the dragon armies and their allies to their knees and allowed her soldiers to kill any and all dragons they encountered. I lived with my parents in a fairly small town, but it was attacked by the dark forces. My parents and I managed to flee towards the hills, where we hid ourselves in some caves. We remained there for a while, but we were tracked. A bunch of apes appeared one morning at the entrance of our cave. My mother told me to enter a small crack, at far end of the cave that would lead me towards an exit. It barley large enough for me to slip through, but I managed to squeeze through. She also told me once I made it out, to fly towards Igntius as fast as I could. Ignitus took care of me after that and I never saw them after that."

"I'm sorry" Kelly said when he finished his story.

Both of them remained silent for a minute at the memory of their lost family, remembering those tragic moments. But they also though of happy moments they shared with their loved ones, as evidence by Kelly sudden chuckle.

"What?" Incendio asked with a tilted head.

"Mother always used to be so cheerful" Kelly said. "She used to say that life is so short that she wanted only to focus the good things. The bad moments she left behind whilst she kept the good ones. It was so unlike father… who is always so serious and worrying a lot. I think that is why he loved her so much. She always made my father smile"

"I guess you have inherited that trait from your mother then" Incendio commented.

"Huh?"

"I mean, when you laugh, people around you always seem to smile" Incendio explained.

"Really?"

"Of course!" Incendio replied cheerfully.

Kelly looked with a raised eyebrow at Incendio, who seemed to grin even more by the moment.

"You are making fun out of me" Kelly soughed.

"Maybe…" Incendio said in a mysterious manner with he chuckled under his breath.

And thus, both of them laughed even hared, enjoying their small chit chat and stories they exchanged as the afternoon went on.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

Spyro had waited where Cynder had left him and as she had told him to do so. The reprieve of fighting had been good to him since it allowed him to recover a little bit of his energy that he was sure he would need to continue the fighting. It was midafternoon and both armies had some fight yet to give. It would be hours before this conflict ended.

Spyro looked at the grieving dragoness, Gaia, who still remained weeping over the dead body of her cousin. He had tried to pull her away, but she had adamantly refused to move as much as a millimeter.

He waited patiently for Cynder to return with the human Ramirez, who had been stranded on this very same plateau. He just hoped Cynder finds him alive and well.

Upon looking around once more, he managed to discern the form of Cynder approaching slowly from afar. He expected the human to appear beside her any second now, but he did not expected for Gale to be her companion. Spyro found it immensely strange that Gale had somehow managed to appear in a battle zone. He would have to ask him about it.

But those questions were thrown to the winds when he noted that Cynder was limping. Spyro's heart faltered as seeing her hoping to advance. He immediately stood up and ran with a feral gait towards her. He stumbled once due to his body having gotten cold, but he stood upright again and continued his mad dash as if nothing had happened.

"Cynder!" he shouted in concern as he approached, skidding to a halt a breath away from her. "What happened? Are you all right? Are you injured?" he asked as he proceeded to look over all her body for any sight of injury or harm.

"I am. Just some injury on the leg, but it will heal" she told him.

"I should have gone with you" Spyro chastised himself. "That way, you would have come to harm"

"Spyro… you were about to fall over" Cynder sighed. "Besides, you don't need to look after me all the time"

Spyro felt a little abashed at the mention that she didn't wanted him over her the entire time. He knew that she could look after herself; but it was just that he could not stop worrying about her.

"Who did this?" Spyro growled, upset at Cynder having been hurt. "I will make sure that…"

"It has already been taken care of" Cynder interrupted him from going further.

"Very well. But are you sure you all right? Are you injured anywhere else?" Spyro said as he once again examined every inch of Cynder's body.

"I will be fine" Cynder sighed as he hopped around him to continue her way.

Spyro followed after her, walking close to her in a protective manner and watching her take every step, ready to jump in should she falter. Cynder noticed how he hovered next to her and gave a small sight.

Spyro hear a twig snap behind him and, as fast as lighting, snapped his head to look at the one who approached, ready to defend Cynder. But his eyes fell on Gale, who was looking very downcast as he dragged his wings and tail on the floor.

"Hey, Cynder" Spyro whispered next to her. "What's with him?" he asked, tilting his head towards Gale at the mention of 'him'.

"In a moment I shall tell you" Cynder replied.

Spyro opened his mouth to say something else, but the look Cynder gave him made him think better of it and snapped it shut.

He followed Cynder as he walked besides her, ready to offer his assistance of she so much as faltered. But she didn't need it. She arrived towards one rather large tree that had been uprooted in the battle that happened around here and led Gale there.

"Now, stay here" she told him. "You will be all right"

Gale said nothing as he lay down and wrapped around himself, making himself as small as possible and forming a protective barrier against the outside world.

With a small move of her head towards Spyro, she left the heap that was Gale. Spyro went a little way away from the withe dragon so as not to be overheard and sat down next to Cynder.

"So… what happened?" he asked in a low voice, so as not to disturb Gale.

"He just killed an ape" Cynder said calmly.

"I fail to see how that is a problem" Spyro replied in confusion.

"You are so thick sometimes" Cynder accused him with a glare. "This is the first time he had fought and killed someone… not just an animal we hunt for food. Gale just killed his first sentient being… and it hit him hard"

Spyro remembered the first time he had killed, not an animal he used to eat or a plant, but a person. It was when he knew that there was a world outside of the swamp he had grown up in, and that that world was dangerous. He and Sparx were playing a game of tag and had wandered too far from their usual stomping ground. Several apes had appeared and had captured Sparx, whilst other fought against him. At first, he fought only to incapacitate or knock out, not wanting to kill them. But he had to when they nearly killed Sparx… the same moment when he had learned at that moment to use his fire breath. That was when he knew that these guys were serious about killing him and that he had entered a kill or be killed situation. He and acted accordingly.

After the battle, he felt depressed and elated at the same time. He felt good because he had saved his foster brother from an unjustified attack and he had the adrenaline high; but he also felt bad that he had to kill them. That night, he had woken from a nightmare that consisted of seeing the dead bodies of the apes around him that he had killed. The mouths of the corpses were moving, muttering many things. They mostly consisted on how they cursed Spyro for killing them and how they wished they had done a particular thing in life.

He had felt depressed the next following days after the battle.

"I guess I see your point" Spyro murmured to Cynder. "Does he need any help?"

"Yes he does; but right now we shall wait here for a bit" she answered.

Before Spyro could say anything else, he heard footsteps behind him. He jumped around, like Cynder, and crouched low, assuming a defensive position and ready to fight if needed be. But he released a sigh of relief as he saw a trio of humans approaching. Two of them held the weapons they usually wielded whilst the third one had a bow and a quiver of arrows at his back. He knew of the plight the humans had at the lack of ammunition for their weapons, so they had begun using weapons they had managed to get their hand upon; weapons that he COULD understand.

"Spyro!" called the front soldier as they approached, who he recognized as Sargent Jackson.

"Human Jackson" Spyro called back one the soldiers had stopped in front of him.

"Spyro, have you seen my boy around here?" he asked the dragons. "I heard he got himself into trouble"

"We were looking for him as well" Cynder said before she explained what she had found. "My guess it that he went through a side entrance into the interior of the temple… or he is still trapped in that cave"

"Then we shall look inside the temple first" Jackson decided. "Now, move you two" he barked at the other soldiers. "We have no more time to waste"

Just as the humans were starting to get towards the entrance of the shrine, a shadowy figure appeared on the doorway. The humans, with a yelp of surprise, trained their weapons on the unknown creature. Spyro and Cynder also took defensive positions as they crouched low.

But they need not worry. It turned out to be Ramirez as he walked, leaning against one side then the next, as he struggled to keep his balance. Spyro could clearly see that he was covered from hair to feet with dust, leaving no part of him uncovered. Apart from the dirt brown that covered his entire body, only his white eyes could be seen.

"I wouldn't go in there if I where you" he said as in a hazy voice as he pointed with his right thumb at the entrance that was on his back. "The architects did a poor job on making the building safe, and thus the ceiling is highly unstable… prone to collapses"

Then, Ramirez sneezed, releasing a lot of dust that covered his body that floated around him for a few seconds before being blown away by the wind. But even then, he was covered completely by the brown dust

"Are you all right, Private?" Jackson asked a she lowered his weapon.

"I think I need a drink, Sarge" Ramirez replied as he reclined his back against a rock and slowly slid himself to the ground. "A big drink"

"Like hell you would" Jackson growled. "You are on duty, Private"

Ramirez grunt was the only answer he got.

Before anyone could say anything else, war horns sounded from the battlefield. Spyro raised his head, remembering that there was still a battle to be fought. He prepared to take flight until he sensed that something was odd.

There was something strange… something missing... and he just couldn't put his claw on it. He tried to find out what it was. He listened hard… and he suddenly heard it. Or more accurately, the lack of it.

There were no sounds from battle coming from within the city. No clash of metal against metal, the battle cries, the yells of pain. It was eerily silent.

"Cynder?" he asked, confused.

"I hear it too" she answered as she looked to the sky, listening.

Before they could ponder and guessed what was going on, Jackson reached for his radio and spoke.

"Lieutenant?" he asked. "What is going on? We heard the war horn"

"The enemy is retreating" Parker answered in a voice that showed that he did not believed what was happening.

"Retreating?" Cynder asked, confused. "They still have enough forces to press on the attack, so why leave?"

"I don't know" Parker replied when Jackson put forwards the question "All of a sudden, they started retreating"

"That is unlike of them" Cynder said more to herself. "The Dark Army just doesn't fall back like that. Someone higher up must have told them to"

"But why is the question" Jackson said. "It does not make sense? Why leave if they haven't taken the city? They had enough forces to continue pushing us back"

"Maybe some higher up did not want to see his soldier massacred" the human with the bow guessed.

"No" Cynder replied. "They care not for their soldiers. The only reason they chose to leave was because the battle was lost and did not want to lose more soldiers because he will use them latter in another endeavor; or because they got what they want"

"But they didn't get what they wanted, didn't they?" the other humans asked.

"Yes they did" Spyro said gravely. He remembered something that the enemy had taken from this place not so long ago.

"So… that mean we won?" the same human asked as cheers rose from the main battle lines far away as they saw that the enemy was retreating, celebrating their victory.

Spyro though that the human was right. They had won the battle and forced the enemy to retreat and thus, kept the city safe.

Still, he could not help but feel that they had also lost.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

**Author's notes:**

Here you go. So, how was it?

As usual, Ramirez seems to be the lucky bastard that always gets away with it. Only this time, he did not got away unscratched. He got a couple of reminders of it. I hope this serves him as a lesson….Nah, impossible.

A new crystal has appeared. It is the fourth one. The crystal clear gem; the yellow one, the white one and now the green one. But still the question remain… what are those crystals? What do they have to do with… well, everything?

And it seems that this dark hooded creature has some rather interesting knowledge. He knows dark magic… and he knew where the green crystal was located. And who is he really? Why is he here? What is his true purpose?

Gaia has lost a family member, her last one. And she knows that it was her stubbornness to had gotten her killed. I wonder how she will cope. It must be hard for her to know that.

Speaking of coping with things, it seems Gale made a sudden appearance, acting so very out of himself. And he seems to be traumatized because of it.

And lastly, Incendio and Dr Kelly. It seems that those two share more in common than they know. That part was to mean a break from the battle (like the last two chapters).

Comments, reviews, critics, praises, pep-talk, 'good-job' speak and a pat on the back thing. Anything is welcome.


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's notes:**

Well. At last. Update. I wanted to post this before new year… but I had to change a lot of things in one very special scene. I wanted to make it perfect… but I guess you should tell me that that.

Enjoy (god knows I have)!

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

**The Legend of Spyro: Origins_Chapter 35**

Spyro slowly dug out a llama body from underneath the rubble of a collapsed side of the cliff. Stones had fallen atop a group of soldiers, killing them when all the stones fell atop them before being buried by the rest of the avalanche. He had already dug out three llamas' soldier, a human one, and a panther. But there were still two more bodies yet to reach, including the one he had within reach now. Slowly, he lifted with his paws the heavy stone that covered most of the soldier so as to allow other people who were helping to grab the body and pull him out.

After a silent prayer to the deceased soul to join the ancestors, the corpse was taken away towards where all allied soldiers were being taken so they could take account of their casualties.

Off in the distance, against the blue sky of mid-morning, Spyro could see a huge column of smoke rising from another plateau. He doubted anyone could miss to smell it as well. The acrid stench of bodies being burned was a powerful odor indeed. Unlike the fallen alliance soldier, who would be separated and given proper honor to each, the dark army soldier were not so fortunate. A mass pyre had been placed somewhat away from the main city, where the enemy soldier were being thrown to be burnt after any item that could be of value was removed from them.

It had been lit before Spyro rose from the deep slumber he had fall into after he had made sure the battle was well an over. He, along with Cynder, had fallen asleep together, still covered with the grime of battle. Kane had offered Spyro a room to rest, but not for Cynder, still resenting of her past. But he had not stopped her from following Spyro. In the end, both young dragons had fallen asleep in a thigh embrace.

"That is the last one" Spyro said as he dug last body trapped the avalanche had hidden. But a slight movement and a small moan from the one he was digging made him double look at him and gave a urgent yell. "This one is alive!"

Immediately, two llamas arrived to carefully pull out the body from beneath the rubble. When they managed to pull the soldier out, they carefully carried him towards where a stretcher had been placed just for them to carry the wounded. After they had placed the injured soldier, two llamas grabbed both end of the stretcher and carried him off towards where the wounded were being tended.

"He is going to make it… isn't he?" Spyro asked towards the nearest llama with concern in his voice as he saw the grievous wounds the soldier had.

"I don't know" the llama answered grimly. "The wound he received in the head is too severe and he has lost so much blood. But if he is strong, the he will make it" he said before turning to Spyro. "Thank you very much for your help, God Spyro" said the Atlawa with a slight bow before.

"Don't mention it" Spyro said waving his paw in a dismissive manner. "Is there somewhere else where help is needed?"

"In the western area, near one of the safe houses" the llama replied after a moment of thought. "Heard that it was a very intense and pitched fight over there"

With a small thanks, Spyro leaped and took flight towards where the llama had directed.

With the new day, the recovery after the bloody battle was still underway. Wounded were still showing up and bodies were being found.

After each battle, there were many things that needed to be done. Kill the stragglers, help the wounded, find the dead, help more wounded that arrived later, dispose of the enemy's' corpses, bury the friendly ones, clear the debris and start making repairs. It was not done in a single day.

Spyro back winged as he slowly landed where he saw a lot of movement on the ground below, as that meant there were thing to be done. He slowly approached the officer who was in charge and offered his help.

"We have just started the cleanup in this place" the officer explained. "Drag the enemies' bodies and put them on that pile" he said as he pointed towards where the enemies were being placed so as to burn them.

With a nod, Spyro went to the nearest corpse, which happened to be an orc, and started to drag it towards the pile, which was slowly becoming bigger with each new body added.

After a few bodies, Spyro noticed that there seemed to be a huge amount of enemy soldiers, yet there seemed to be no alliance ones. Correction, there was no alliance bodies here!

"Excuse me" Spyro said to a nearby llama as they both dragged bodies. "Had they already taken the fallen alliance soldier from this place?"

"There were only a couple of them and those had already been removed" the llama said.

"A couple only?" Spyro took a look around and saw the huge number of dead enemies, confusion etched on his face.

The llama must have seen his confusion because he said next. "This used to be a civilian shelter" he explained. "From what I heard, the Dark army managed to break through one section of our lines and headed here. I think the llamas dead where the guards that were here to keep order"

"But if there were only a few guards, how come so many enemies were killed?" Spyro said as he flicked the two grublins he had carried into the pile.

"As I head it" the llama grunted as he put the body he carried into the mountain of corpses before following Spyro, "someone managed to halt the enemy advance at this location, saving the civilians inside"

"Only one?"

"That's what I heard" the llama said as he grabbed another body of an orc and dragged it. "A dragon, what is more"

Spyro stopped dead in his tracks as the llama continued his way.

'_One dragon, huh?_' he questioned in his mind as he with a smile. '_More like one dragoness'_

Spyro had heard from Shockwave that Cynder had managed to halt a flanking force by herself. This must have been the place where she did it. Spyro shook her head in amazement. There must have been at least three hundred enemy soldiers in this place alone. The audacity, tenacity and bravery of Cynder still amazed Spyro sometimes. Still, it was a wonder that she managed to kill each and every one of them by herself.

'_No wonder she is so tired'_ Spyro guessed.

After immobilizing Cynder rear leg, where she had suffered a nasty injury, and taking several red gems, they had gone to sleep into a room provided by Kane. With the new day, Spyro rose to start helping wherever she could. But unlike him, Cynder had only opened an eyelid at losing the source of warmth he had provided with his body; took a sleepy look at him and, with a few grumbles, placed her wing over her head to stave off the light and went back to sleep. She had refused to get up and only grunted in response to Spyro's questions. In the end, he had left her sleeping, snored peacefully.

And so the day passed, with hard work labor to clean up in the aftermath of the battle.

Meals were not a very pleasant affair. The rations were meager and the mood grim. Dead were still appearing and wounded dying. The battle had ended with the retreat of the dark army a lot sooner that Spyro had expected. Given the amount of time fighting, it was a high number since both sides had pounded each other mercilessly in the time that had at each other. Spyro had heard the estimated number of casualties, both dead and injured, must have been four thousands on their side, which was nearly twenty five percent… the triple of the enemy. But the army was still fighting able and it could have been worse.

But the llamas were not the only ones who had it rough. Other species that lived there, panthers, coyotes and dragons had also dead. But the highest ratio in proportion to the forces deployed on battle fell to the humans the human's side.

"I have made the numbers" Jackson said as he had a hand in his brow. "They are correct"

Parker shook his head in silence as he inspected the dark, brown and hot liquid he held in his cup. Spyro slowly approached the pair, as if asking if he could join them. When Parker noticed him, he gave a nod of acknowledgment. Spyro sat on the same table with his meager meal in order to enjoy whatever company he could in this grim day.

"How many?" Spyro asked simply.

"Thirty six are dead; thirteen three wounded, five missing" Parker said grimly. "That leaves only twenty one soldiers from the fighting force that is able to continue fighting. Not counting medical and research staff. More than half of our fighting force"

"The wounded?" Spyro asked simply, inquiring of the humans that were injured.

"They got past the critical stage and they shall make it" Parker told him. "Some were superficial wound, the other are more severe. But they shall all make it"

"That is good to hear" Spyro said. "The missing?"

"A squad of four men is missing, presumed KIA" Jackson reported. "Jason Powell is also missing"

"The last one who saw him was Ramirez" Parker said grimly. "Have you…?"

"I already talked to him" Jackson said before Parker could finish. "Last time he saw him was before the tower incident"

Before Parker could say anything else, another two humans approached. They were soldiers, identified easily by the camouflaged pattern in his outfit, as well as the helmet that they were removing. Their expressions were grim, however, most likely bearing bad news.

"Sargent Anderson?" Parker asked hopefully.

"Sir… we found bravo squad" the human called Anderson reported as he handed Parker the metallic plaques the human wore around their necks.

"Or more likely, only the parts that the enemy DIDN'T… liked" the second unnamed human said with a hint of disgust in his voice.

It took a few moments before they group understood those words.

"You mean… they were eaten?" Spyro asked aghast.

"Not a pretty sight" Anderson replied.

Parker put his head in his hands, as if the weight he carried had become heavier.

"Sargent, can you deal with it?" Parker asked.

"Yes, sir" Anderson replied. "We will bag them and take them with us back. Make sure they get a proper burial"

Parker nodded in a small motion. With that, the two soldiers saluted and left.

The two humans, and dragon, remain in silence for a few moments. Spyro ate slowly, not really savoring the assortment of fruits, grains and a piece of meat rather small for the hunger he had, that the llamas had given him. Parker remained seated, with the cup he had between his hands, staring into the brown liquid. Jackson remained standing, seemingly to gaze at something far away.

"You did what you could, sir" Jackson said suddenly, making Spyro look up from his meal. "Could have been worse"

"Perhaps…" Parker mused.

"As I said earlier..." Jackson interrupted. "You did a hell of a job. You managed to dictate the general strategy of the battle"

"Hardly difficult to do" Parker said in a dismissive manner.

"Your pre-sight of how the battle was going to turn allowed us to reinforce key positions and build hundreds of traps"

"Standard procedure"

"Your quick thinking managed to respond accordingly to every new plan the enemy came up with"

"Adrenaline tends to slow down the perception of time"

"You know what I mean, sir" Jackson started to become frustrated. "You lead us admirably in battle, sir. The people trust you and your judgment. Not every leader gains that amount of respect from the men. And before you say anything, respect is earned when a leader managed to bring out the best of a fubar situation. Miller could hardly have done better"

Spyro was looking carefully at Parker. He seemed awfully depressed and out of his character for some reason. The purple dragon though that it was because of the high number of, not only of humans he had lost in battle, but of all the other species as well. He was doubting himself.

"Jackson is right" Spyro said, trying to boost his friend's confidence and mood. "You lead us greatly. No one amongst us could have done as well as you have done. Remember when you ordered the bridges to be planted with explosives, even when the llamas protested against such action?" When Parker nodded, he continued. "Although others might have come up with that plan, few would have put it in motion. Your vision saved many lives"

"Perhaps" Parker murmured. "I just wish Miller was here"

"Capitan Miller would have been proud of what you have done here, sir" Jackson tried to reason.

"I'm not so sure" Parker sighed. "With so many lost…"

"Who is this Miller?" Spyro asked, curiously.

"He was the former leader of the company" Jackson explained. "We served under his command since we got to this world"

"And where is he then?" Spyro asked

"Dead" Parker said bluntly.

"Oh!"

"The plague we suffered a couple of weeks back took him" Jackson said. "With him no longer amongst us, Parker had to take command of what was left of the company"

"And… that is good, isn't it?" Spyro asked hesitantly.

"Of course it is" Jackson said bluntly. "Parker was the successor of Miller in case something happened, since he had the highest rank in the company besides the Captain. He was the choice. But our dear Lieutenant don't think it was"

"Why does he doubt himself too much?" Spyro asked.

"The weight of responsibility" Jackson said. "Parker is used to commanding a platoon, not a company. Add that the heavy casualties we suffered. But we were in the thick of the battle, putting fighting for what we believed to be right. There was no soldier in our group that didn't knew the risks. And even so, they fought anyways"

"But why is he so glum?"

"He feels responsible for their deaths" Jackson continued. "He believes he should have done a better job; tried harder to avoid those deaths. As the commanding officer, he is responsible for the welfare of the men serving under him"

"But he did a good job!" Spyro exclaimed.

"But Parker doesn't see it"

"So you say" Parker sighed as he finished the last of his drink with one large gulp before standing up. "Come on, we have to take inventory on the equipment lost now that we have the casualties. And we also need to find Jason. He is the only one unaccounted"

"Yes sir" Jackson said.

Both humans started to walk away, leaving Spyro with his meal still halfway done. The purple dragon felt sympathy for the humans. Spyro felt saddened by this. When he first seen the humans in battle, he was absolutely surprised. Their powerful weapons and their advanced tactic made them seem as if they were invincible in battle. Sure, he had seen a few of them die in battle, but he contributed those to bad luck. Yet, in this last battle, it seemed that his friend were as vulnerable as the rest of them were.

So many of humans lost in this last engagement. More in proportion than any other species. They had been in the front lines all the time, fighting the battle.

Fighting in a battle that was not of their concern, fighting in a war that was not their own. Dying for people they did not know… people not from their world. It made him think for the reason as to why they were fighting. Perhaps it was just kindness out of their hearts. This made him realize that there was more than he already knew about them. He didn't knew why, but he felt kinship with them. He felt at ease… more than any other species except his own. And he wanted to find out why.

His focus soon returned to his place, where his food was slowly getting cold. He dig in with the usual gusto he had when a plate of food was in front of him. But he would have company once again as Kane arrived. He started talking to him about the situation at hand and the things that needed to be done.

***************************++++++++++2+++++++++++++************************

"Come on! We have to get this caravan moving"

Incendio was ordering around the supply caravan that was going to take very much needed supplies towards the affected areas from the latest downpour.

"Get those bisons reined and ready to pull the wagons" Incendio said, towards a small troupe of moles, who were trying to control one of the huge animals.

When the young bison brayed angrily at the tending moles, Incendio sighed and stepped forward. Grabbing the bison by the horns, he twisted his body so that he had the struggling animal in a neck lock. The bison was bigger than him, not to mention heavier; but Incendio's maneuver left it in a very disadvantageous position as he completely immobilized the head. But the animal was not giving without a fight; it was still trashing his legs wildly. The dragon only held that position for a few moments before the animal calmed. When it did, Incendio nodded towards the group of moles, who promptly put in the reigns of the wagon on the animal.

"Have you got it?" Incendio asked the moles.

"Yes sir"

Incendio released the animal and, ready to pin it again of needed, watched the moles lead the creature towards the cart.

"Quite a nuisance, aren't they?" Incendio heard the amused soft and female voice behind him when the animal was safely in place.

"Most of the time they are very docile. But sometimes, it takes a little bit of a firm paw to control them… especially the younger ones" Incendio commented taking a couple of steps back from the animals before looking back towards Doctor Kelly, who was looking amused at the situation. "But once you do, they are as tame as a puppy!" Incendio smirked.

"I'll bet" Doctor Kelly chuckled. "It still surprises me that the bison do not have a natural fear towards dragon… you being predators and all that"

"Well, you could say that we have managed to domesticate them, as well as many other animals which we use for food and other tasks"

It was morning, two days from when they had spent the entire afternoon together. Incendio had told her of the situation outside Warfang, where villages and towns were destroyed or damaged due to torrential rains.

Warfang was sending food, construction materials, clothes, tools and medical supplies in order to help them get back to their lives. Incendio had been assigned to lead one caravan towards its destination in a nearby town.

The moment he told Doctor Kelly that, she had volunteered to go and help. It wasn't like her to ignore someone who needed help. With her knowledge in healing, she would help those wounded and prevent any illness that might occur due to low sanitary conditions.

"So… ready to leave?" Incendio asked hopefully. He really looked forwards to this journey.

"Of course" she said. "I brought some things that might be needed"

Incendio looked at the three overburden backpacks and many satchels that were lying around her… not counting those that she already carried.

"I can see that" he chuckled. "I think that you would be hard pressed with carrying all of that by yourself. Maybe we should put your equipment in one of the wagons"

"Of course. You didn't really expect me to carry all of these things, didn't you?" Kelly chuckled as she bent down to pick a pack.

"Allow me" Incendio hastily said as he grabbed one of the many packs that she had brought.

"No no no, please" Kelly said as Incendio tried to get her equipment. "This is my stuff. You shouldn't concern yourself with my needs. I do not want to burden you"

"Nonsense! No burden at all. Allow me" Incendio said dismissively as he grabbed all of the packs and placed them on the nearby wagon effortlessly. "I am more than eager and glad to help you"

"Why… you are so kind" Kelly complimented.

Incendio could not help but blush, but his colorful orange scales hid it very well from any who might look.

"Sir…" a mole called him. "We are ready to go"

"Good" Incendio replied with a nod. "The dragons will fly ahead and scout the path and detect any problem that might arise as well as keep a look out from the air. The other soldiers will walk around the caravan, protecting it from all directions"

"Yes sir" the small rodent bowed before stating to from the soldiers.

"Expecting trouble?" Kelly asked.

"Hopefully not" Incendio replied. "Even before the fall of the Dark Master, the coyotes' raiders have been a pain in the rump. Pillaging towns and villages for anything of value, as well as supplies they want. There has been an increase in these raids lately. One cannot be too careful"

"Is that is why the Guardian is coming as well?" Kelly asked.

Incendio turned to look at Terrador, who was inspecting the rigid dragons that were standing at attention, as well as other ground troops.

"In part" Incendio replied. "A town a day's flight distance from where we will be going was hit pretty hard by them. Terrador is going there to assess the situation. He is also going to train the town's militia in new ways to fend off the raiders as well as reinforce the town in case they return. That is why Terrador is coming as well. He will accompany us halfway towards our destination before going further ahead"

"But won't the town that was attack need supplies too?" Kelly asked concerned.

"Another supply caravan is already been assembled" Incendio explained. "That one will have a lot more troops in order to protect it. Those nasty canines are cunning and know that Warfang will send aid in terms of supplies to the raided towns. They often attack a village or town, leave for a few days and come back later to steal the supply caravans that arrive at said town. A caravan such as these will most likely catch their attention if we are found out"

"That doesn't sound too good" Kelly said.

Incendio gut gave small churn as he realized that he had said that Kelly might be in danger.

"Do not worry" he said quickly, attempting to calm her down. "Very few know about this supply caravan. Also, the other town that was attack was far away from where we are going. You see, the pirates do not dare to get that close to Warfang. Besides, what are the odds of them finding the caravan? And if worse comes to worst, I'll make sure that you remain safe"

"Thank you" Kelly said. "But with my father coming, I very much doubt he will let me get away from his sight"

Incendio only gave a small grunt in response before looking at where said human was. The human military leader was leaning against one of the already-to-leave wagons. His face was a mask of seriousness, not letting one emotion get past his facade. He was spinning back and forth a small dagger he was holding in his fingers by the point and handle as he watched the organized chaos that was around him.

Kelly wasn't the only human that was coming. When she had told her plans to the leaders of the human expedition, the reactions were mixed. Mara Espinoza had been rather neutral; she had told Kelly that she may do as she wished. Kelly soon found a couple other volunteer's, both of them medical staff to accompany her.

But her father did not take it as calmly as the female human leader had. He had burst in loud protest against her going, concern for her safety being his primary argument. Kelly had remained adamant about staying, saying she wanted to go.

Against such determination, Colonel Flanning could do nothing and failed to make her stay. So, instead of forcing her to stay so he could keep an eye on her, he decided to accompany her so as to not let her out of his sight.

He, along with a small squad of two human soldiers, would also come on the journey in order to protect the medical staff.

"Sir… we are ready to start moving" A cheetah warrior announced.

"Very good" Incendio said. "Open the doors!" he bellowed so that the moles manning the main entrance of Warfang could hear.

After a few second, the heavy rumbling of the massive doors that were the main entrance of the Dragon City started to open. The image of the dragon, imbedded in gold, started to slowly part by the middle.

In times of peace and stability, the doors usually remained open at all times. But during these times, they were closed at night and were only open during the day. Since it was early morning, they had the honor of being the first ones to pass the main entrance in this new day.

With a soft thud, the gates were completely wide open to allow the several wagons contain supplied to pass. The entrance was enough to allow two adult dragons to pass through it at the same time with room to spare.

"Move out!" Terrador bellowed and the caravan started to march.

Incendio walked alongside Kelly, keeping his longer strides in pace with her as they both passed under the walls. Once on the other side, what dragons there were, took flight in order to survey the land.

"Well, I guess that I have to leave. We'll see each other around" Incendio told Kelly.

"See you around" Kelly said.

Incendio, like the other dragons, prepare himself to take to the skies.

"Incendio" Terrador called from behind him before he could take off.

"Sir?" Incendio asked with his wings half unfurled.

"I will go aloft and keep a lookout" he said. "You remain here on the ground and see things are going smoothly"

"Yes, sir" Incendio said.

"You make a fine officer, young dragon" Terrador praised. "You have a keen mind and a fiery determination and the loyalty of those under you"

"Thank you, sir"

Terrador prepared for takeoff by unfurling his wings and, with a huge beat of his massive wings, beat them down with enough force to make dust swirl around him before shooting off. Incendio looked after the Guardian for a few moments as he rallied those in the air. Incendio shook his head slowly before he picked up the pace in order to catch up with Kelly.

***************************++++++++++3+++++++++++++************************

The smell of food being prepared made it way to Spyro's nostrils. Taking deep breaths, his mouth began to water as he savored the meal that was to come.

Not a meal, a feast!

A feast in order to celebrate their victory and to honor the dead ones and wish them, or in case of the Altawas to pray, for the deceased to be received with open arms by the Ancestors. Many types of meals were being slowly cooked. Fruits, cheese, bread, vegetables, meats… all was in the list for the huge meal that was to be held in late afternoon and night, which was only an hour or so away.

A soft rumble was head from his belly, indicating how much Spyro wanted to have his paws on some food.

"Eager, aren't we?" Cynder chuckled besides him as she head Spyro's stomach.

"I can't help it" Spyro said defensively. "The smell of food being prepared and me hungry… it's just too much"

"Males" Cynder chuckled under her breath. "Always thinking with their stomachs"

As if to prove Cynder's point, Spyro's stomach once again complained in a soft growl. Cynder, of course, could not help but giggle, much to the embarrassment of Spyro.

It had been five days since the battle had ended. The grim duty of the aftermath of such a fighting had been cleaned up and loose end tied. With the victory at the Battle of Tall Plains, Kane decided that the people needed a mood lifter. So, a feast was being held in order to celebrate their victory.

Not a bad thought in Spyro's opinion… both for the food and the mood lifter.

Cynder had gotten the day before from the room, his leg now finally healed, although she sometimes complained about lingering pain.

He watched as how the llamas set the decorations and the many tables for the guests on the great expanse in front of the shrine. Since this place was the most important place within Tall Plains, it was bound for the feast to be held here.

The place had been cleared of bodies, as well as the rubble from the fighting he and Cynder had seen in this place. Not much remained that suggested a battle had been here, the trees trunk had been pulled out, the rocks had been cleared, but some held some cracks, the blood washed, and the broken pillars removed. The only large scar left from the fighting was the deep gorge left in the façade of the temple, which was being covered by several long banners.

"Come on" Cynder said as he felt her tail tug at him in his forelimb. "Let us explore a little bit more of this place before the feast start"

With a sigh, Spyro relented and followed her.

"Don't worry, you will return here soon enough and you will be able to fill that belly of yours" Cynder commented at hearing Spyro's disappointed sigh. "And Sparx's too"

Spyro could not help but chuckle at hearing his foster brother's being mentioned. The dragonfly had gone off to 'inspect' the food that was being prepared. Spyro, of course, knew better that than. Sparx was most likely tasting everything he laid his eyes upon, filling his belly. Not that it matter that the feast was only an hour or two away since he would eat his fill again when the time came.

"Ah… there you are!" someone said behind him.

Turning to look, Spyro saw that Kane, with his ever present crane, was walking towards him. Behind the llama leader, around a dozen other llamas followed.

"Good thing I found you" Kane said with a sigh. "Quick, you have to get prepared for the celebration?"

"Prepared?" Spyro asked with a tilted head.

"Yes! You need to get yourself presentable for the upcoming feast! Something more akin your statue"

"Huh?"

"As god of the Atlawa, you need to look at your best. You need to bath, remove all that filth from the battle"

Spyro turned his head to look at himself. Indeed, he was covered with dirt and some patches of dried blood that he had failed to remove after the battle. His scales were a little bit dull and needed to be cleaned. He had not gotten a bath since the battle; with all the effort he had being doing in the aftermath.

Dragons do not get as dirty as other creatures on a normal day, and thus they do not require constant cleaning. Nevertheless, a great number of dragons enjoyed getting bath due to the pleasure out of it. What is more, dragons liked to look clean. Many dragons tried very hard to look their best, and thus they would often polish their scales, making them almost like gems, shiny and clean. They also had their claws trimmed and sanded.

He had not bathed since he left Warfang, so it was high time he took one. After a quick snif of his body, Spyro could not help agree with Kane.

"You also will get your scales rubbed and polished, as well as you horns and claws" Kane informed him.

"What?" Spyro exclaimed quite surprised at the sudden revelation at what he had to do.

"Don't just stand there!" Kane admonished in friendly way. "Go and get yourself clean!"

With that, the group of llamas behind Spyro walked forwards and encircled Spyro, pushing him away from Cynder as they lead him towards his destination.

"Wait! What about Cynder?" Spyro called as he was dragged away by the troupe, half struggling to get away from them

"Do not worry" Spyro head Kane said in a lot less friendly way. "She will be fine"

Spyro managed to look back and saw that Kane was looking intently at Cynder, his face a mask that covered all of his emotions. As for Cynder, she was looking back at the llama with the same level of intensity and with a mask of her own.

Before any of them could do anything, Spyro rounded a corner and they were both cut out of sight. The purple dragon looked ahead and stopped struggling as he started to go along with the llamas to whatever destination he was in for.

He was slightly worried about Cynder. She knew she could take care of herself if thing went bad, and he trusted Kane that there would not be any problem, since he had told him not to worry. Still, Spyro could not help but be slightly preoccupied about Cynder, since her reception at Tall Plains had been violent and not a lot of people liked her.

The entourage of llamas led him to a small building not far away. Once inside, they guided him towards one rather large room, where several large tubs were. They were big enough to hold an adult dragon. Obviously some kind of public baths. One of such tubs was filled with hot water, as seen by the steam that slowly rose from the surface. Spyro assumed that it had been prepared specifically for him. And Spyro had to admit, the hot water looked very tempting.

Even before Spyro could take a step towards the huge tub, the llamas pushed him, that was the closest definition Spyro could come up with, towards the tub.

"Hey! Watch it!" he exclaimed as he accidentally splashed around when he stepped over the edge of the tub, scattering water over the place.

Now that he was on the water at knee depth, Spyro turned to look at them with an annoyed look and with a snort, giving the hint that they should leave.

However, it was not to be.

The llamas started to gather bathing utensils for nearby shelves and surrounded Spyro.

"What…?!" Spyro managed to gasp before one llama poured a bucket of hot water over him, drenching him from head to tail.

Spluttering the water that managed to find his way into his mouth, the llamas started to clean him with brushes.

"No! Wait! What are you doing?!" Spyro asked them in an almost pleading manner; but the llamas did not listen.

They grabbed one of his forepaws, making him lose his balance and fall on his rump, sending waves of water outside the tub. Whilst his forelimb was being cleaned, another llama started to brush between his horns. Spyro head would sway back and forth as he was cleaned. And yet another one took hold of his tail, which Spyro was on the point of lashing around due to his uncomfortable situation, and started to clean it as well. The rest of the llamas worked on his flanks.

They started to apply some liquid soap that started to turn white and produce may bubbles when it was rubbed against his scales. Spyro gritted his teeth as they started scrubbing with some brushes with such ferocity that, had it not been for his scales, he would have been left raw.

They would use soap and brushes to clean the worst of the dirt and grime that covered Spyro's scales. Occasionally, a bucket of hot water would pour over him, clearing all the filth that had been rubbed loose.

The dragon would grumble all the time as the llamas cleaned him. He had not been cleaned by another since he was four years old, when his adoptive mother, Nina, decided that it was a gigantic job to clean his overlarge son that was much bigger than her by six or seven times. Since then, he had always worked his personal hygiene by himself.

And he decided now that he didn't liked having other clean him like this. But he put up with it.

The llamas rubbed his flanks, under and over his wings, his belly, legs and paws, neck, head and tail. Even one llama went so far as to try and clean his rump, but a low growl from Spyro made him think better of it.

But apart from that, all parts of his body was rubbed and cleaned.

When the furry creatures were finished, they got him out of the tube and proceeded to clean him with towels. Spyro's vision was a flurry of white as they cleaned him with the towels, but it was over in a minute and his body as dry as he had never gotten wet.

"Good, now I am clean" Spyro said. "Now if you would be kind as to…"

But he was never let to finish his sentence since once the bath was over, the llama entourage, with all the grace they had shown him before, led him to another room, which was right next to the one they were at.

In there, they made him sit ne one overlarge cushion; for him anyway. Seconds later, they arrived with some wax. Spyro had merely a second to see before he was assaulted from all side with the polishing wax and cloths.

Spyro, with an annoyed look in his face, braved it all and said nothing as the llamas worked. They worked for a good 15 minutes; but that was not the only thing the servants did. They also polished his horns and, much to Spyro's reluctance, trimmed his claws a little bit and polished them as well.

But there was still some more.

Another group of servants entered the room and brought along an entire wardrobe enough to dress fifteen llamas. The last two servants in the group brought two chest that, when opened, revealed an impressive assortment of jewelry of all kinds and of all types.

Spyro once again found himself surrounded by the llamas, who were arguing very loudly about what he should wear. They would pick a garment and, after placing it on him like a cape, they would discuss if it clashed with colors or fit on him. Once they said all the points on said piece of cloth, they would discard it only to start all over with a new one. Some pieces they just threw it away, claiming it clashed with his scales.

The jewelry was like the wardrobe. They would pick a set and put it on Spyro and comment on it, pointing the strong point and the flaws. Sometimes they would make him wear a combination of both a garment and some jewelry. If Spyro felt something uncomfortable, whether it was jewelry or garment, he would shake it off and the llamas would not put it on him again.

Spyro, like all of his treatment since he had left Cynder, didn't like at all. If this was how they treated a God, then he would very much rather not be… not that he ever wanted to be one in the first place.

After nearly an hour since he was ushered away from Cynder, the llamas, at last, stepped away from him. Two servants brought a large mirror and placed him in front of Spyro in order to see his reflection.

Spyro could help himself, his eyes widened as he gazed at his reflation in surprise and wonder.

His purple scales actually shone like gems thanks to the wax and the light that emanated from the many torches that were lit in the room. His yellow underbelly, as well as his horns and fins that ran along his back and tail appendix, looked like pure gold. His claws were like white opal, the very same stones that were set in the golden bracelets that had been placed in his forelegs.

A collar, also made out of gold, rested on his neck and shoulders. Symbols and sigils that were carved out of jade filled the thick collar. Spyro was almost positively sure that Kane had it made just for him, since the llamas insisted very much that he should wear it. Also, attached to the collar, was a light brownish-golden cape that fell to his elbows but left revealing his chest. Further back the cape went, passing between the wings all the way to base of his tail. The cape fell on both sides of his flanks, covering his sides all the way to the belly.

Spyro could not help but stare in wonder and amazement at his own reflection. He must admit that he had a very regal look. And the llamas agreed as well, since they were murmuring appreciatively.

But they did not let Spyro look too much at his own reflection. The llamas 'guided' him outside the building and into the city streets. Spyro saw that the sun was slowly in its decent towards the horizon, meaning that in a few hour night would be upon them.

He guessed correctly that the entourage of the preparation team would lead him to the clearing in front of the shrine where the feast would be held. People were already there, milling about, chatting and being social. The furry species, those being panthers, coyotes, a mole over there and, mainly, llamas, had washed themselves and groomed their fur. The dragon had waxed their scales and their claws polished. All of them held some fine garment or jewelry to celebrate the occasion. They ranged from capes to dress; from collars to bracelets.

Spyro walked around the guest of the feast. He stopped a lot of times from all the creatures that wanted to congratulate him or meet him. A little bit nervous about the ordeal, he shook paws with anyone that sought him. He also made small and polite conversation with anyone. They often praised him due to his exploits, and the llamas worshipped him. He, of course, was slightly embarrassed and uncomfortable through it all, saying that it was not necessary and that he did only what anyone else would have done.

In one moment, the wave of people, fans would be more apply called, pushed Spyro from all directions. The air in him was taken out and he could not take further breaths. He tried to tell them to back away a little bit, but the crowd could not hear him as all were trying to ask him questions. He felt as if he was going to faint due to the lack of air.

And suddenly, a familiar face appeared in front of him. Shockwave, it seemed had made his way towards him though the mob.

"Spyro!" he yelled loud enough from Spyro to hear him. "Follow me!"

"How?" Spyro managed to ask.

"Smoke!"

"What?"

It took a few moments for Shockwaves statement to make any sense. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a cloud of black smoke sprung from around him.

"Quickly!" Shockwave urged.

Spyro, confused as he was, did not hesitate to follow his friend. Both young dragons managed to slip through the crowd, and untangle themselves from the mob. After they left everyone behind, Shockwave lead him towards another section of where the feast was being held.

After a few moments, the smoke dissipated around the crowd and they figured that their hero had gone. It took even less for them to find them and begin a pursuit.

Fortunately for them, they did not have to go long before they reached safety. They passed some llamas soldiers without problem; but the rest of the crowd were not so lucky, since they were blocked by these llama soldiers.

"Whew!" Shockwave sighed. "Good thing those soldier are not letting anyone into this area"

"Why?" Spyro asked.

"Only special members are allowed in here" Shockwave said with a grin. "Thus saving us from them" he pointed at the crowd, who seemed to be mad at not being allowed into the special zone.

Spyro nodded in understanding.

"The smoke?" Spyro asked after a moment of remembering what happened.

"That was my idea" someone said above him. "With no effort on your part I might say"

Spyro turned is head and saw that a yellow glowing orb was coming towards him.

"Sparx" Spyro greeted his foster brother. "I haven't seen you in a while"

"Even if you do not see me and do not know it, I am always around… looking out for you and getting you out of trouble" the small dragonfly said. "Face it Spyro, you wouldn't survive one day without me. You need me"

"Of course i do" Spyro chuckled.

"After we saw the huge crowd, we guessed that it must have been you" Shockwave said.

"So, my pal here and me guessed that you needed some rescuing" Sparx informed. "I did a small smoke bomb, Shockwave here gave me the details, and I dropped it above the crowd"

"Whilst I went in and pulled you out of there" Shockwave finished.

"Really?" Spyro turned to his foster brother.

"Of course. How can you doubt of your brother, your side kick, so much? With all his usefulness"

"I don't know! Maybe because there are a few instances where you are actually useful"

"What!?" Sparx managed to choke out.

"Just kidding" Spyro chuckled at seeing his foster brother shocked expression "So, Shockwave, how's the wing?"

"Ugh!" Shockwave groaned as he took a quick look on his back. "It still hurts. I took several red crystals, but that was not enough to heal it completely. I will be away from the skies for a week or two until it heals"

Spyro also craned his neck to take a better look at them. Most of the wing membranes were covered with white patches of bandages.

"Well, it is good to know that you will heal"

"Yeah" Shockwave sighed. "Nice attire by the way" the electric dragon commented as he looked at Spyro's clothes and jewelry.

"Uhm…." Spyro stammered a bit. "Well… some llamas dragged me away so they could make me presentable for the feast"

"And Cynder?"

"Last time I saw her she was with Kane. I assume that she was also being prepared"

"For execution?" Sparx supplied.

"SPARX!" Spyro growled as his foster brother. "That was not funny"

"Are you sure it was wise to leave her alone?" Shockwave questioned. "With the Atlawas hating her gust and all that?"

"I trust Kane. No harm would come to her" Spyro said

'_I hope'_ Spyro said in his mind as an afterthought.

"Enough with that" Shockwave dismissed the matter. "I'm hungry"

"Let's go get some grub" Sparx said as he led the dragons as they made their way towards the table were food located at.

Spyro could not help but be impressed at the array of food that was assorted in the table. The wooden furniture was brimmed with food! And were enough different choices of meals that Spyro could not hope to taste them all before morning arrived.

His mouth watering and his stomach growling, he looked left and right, deciding on which particular treat he would choose. In the end, some pork ribs that were bathed in some sort of gravy caught his eye… and he went for them.

He dug into their meal with gusto, clamping his teeth into the meat and tearing it right of the bone. After Spyro had cleaned the bone, he would put it next to him and go for another one. Even though Spyro had gotten a hearty breakfast in the morning, the dragon felt as if he had not eaten in days.

Shockwave also chose a particular piece of meat, that being a lamb leg. Sparx took some grapes form the fruit section. The dragons did not only stay in the meat course; they would also grab some fruits or vegetable that looked tasty.

The pile of discarded bones slowly grew larger as the dragons and dragonfly ate. But bones were not the only thing that was added to the pile. Apple cores, shells from some nuts, peels form other fruits, seeds they would spit… it was all sent to the pile.

Sparx would give the occasional loud belch, making passersby look at their direction with a look of slight disgust. But none of them paid them too much mind beside that as the group continued to eat.

"Hey… have you seen Gale?" Spyro asked as he licked his chops clean with his tongue before grabbing an apple and biting into it.

"Yeah!" Shockwave said after he passed his bite, understanding Spyros question. "He has not left his room and he hardly talks at all" Shockwave explained. Spyro gave a small groan as he heard this. "I am afraid what he saw shook him more than we thought"

"I understand" Spyro said sadly, since he also experienced it but to a lesser degree. "He has not had to live with such cruelty in his home, and seeing this for the first time… well, it made an impact on him"

Without saying it, both dragons decided to stop talking about the matter and continue their meal.

"Oh… I'm stuffed" Sparx groaned as he lay in his back atop the table after a while. "I cannot eat one more grape"

Spyro chuckled at seeing his foster brother bloated belly. He himself was satisfied, but not to the degree of his older foster brother who had eating almost his own weight. It was a miracle on its own that Sparx could eat so much and hold it inside that small body of his. But somehow he managed it.

A small commotion amongst the crowd draw the group attention. Spyro turned to look and his jaw fell to the floor in amazement.

Cynder was walking amongst the crowd, who seem to make way for her as if by magic. But that was not all. Like Spyro, she too had been prepared for the feast.

It was strange that black scales could glimmer, but hers did; as if made out of black jet, onyx or obsidian. Each a thing to behold in its own right. Her horns had been cleaned and polished and now shone like pure marble without any crack or imperfection in them. Her talons had been tended as well and matched her horns in equal measure.

Twin bracelets made out of silver adorned her forelegs. Each of them held in the center one huge emerald. His choker had also been replaced. Instead she now had a collar, also made out of silver, from where a huge and extremely beautiful and carefully carved emerald hung; which could only come close to beauty compared by the color of her eyes. A simple, yet beautiful tail ring was placed on her rear, also made out of sliver.

She wore also a cape, like Spyro's, that was made of the magenta color, to match her under wing color.

And the final touch, which in Spyro opinion made a more beautiful sight even better, was the flower that had been latched on one of her horns. The flower was a red rose and somehow matched her already impressive form.

Spyro stood there, unmoving, gawking as she slowly moved through the crowd that parted before her in what seemed to be admiration.

"Yo… Spyro, close your mouth else something might get inside it" Sparx suggested.

Spyro obeyed without really listening to his brother as he snapped his jaw shut with a small snap.

"Yo, Spyro, listen to me" Sparx said as he flew in front of his brother. "Spyro… are you listening to me?" Sparx snapped his fingers in front of Spyro to break the spell, but to no avail.

Spyro completely ignorant that his brother was in front of him, slowly tilted his head sideways in order overlook the obstruction that that blocked his view to continue to look at Cynder,

"Spyro, I'm talking to you!" Sparx said as he moved to hover in front of Spyro again. "Yoo-hoo!" Sparx waved his hand if front of Spryo.

Spyro only tilted his head the other way to continue watching the view without even acknowledging Sparx was there.

With a humph in annoyance, Sparx left Spyro for a few moments as the dragon continued to watch Cynder. The dragonfly returned a few seconds later carrying a rather large napkin. He hovered in front of Spyro and, after unrolling it, let the white sheet block Spyro's eyes as a curtain would block the theater from an audience.

But the white sheet that suddenly appeared in front of him did not faze the purple dragon. With a very calm demeanor and slow movements, blind to everything else, the dragon, with a single claw, lifted the garment in order for a single eye to peek through the cloth at what had caught his attention earlier.

"I give up!" Sparx yelled as he lifted his arms in surrender, letting go the napkin to fall to the ground.

Spyro, ignorant of all of this, continued his stare as Cynder, who had spotted them, slowly made her way towards them.

Spyro's eyes were transfixed on her lovely form, watching each step she took with a grace that could not be matched by anything else. Her head slightly with each footstep she took.

"Hi!" she greeted Spyro happily.

"Uh... hi" Spyro replied stupidly.

Both dragons stopped and, wide eyed looked at each other, up and down, with critical eye. They looked at each other, thinking that the waxed and polished scales only made the other scales more shiny and highlighting the color, and thus making each other features more prominent. Spyro body looked more muscular and strongly built whilst Cynder showed her feminine nature, with her sleek and graceful body. The jewelry and clothing only adding more good mix to what in each other's eyes was perfection.

Both of them were drinking the sight of the other, marveling and amazed that something such as incredible, beautiful and amazing stood before the other.

"I am... uhh… I am just… going… over there. Yes. Over there" Shockwave said as he made a wise tactical retreat in order to leave the two alone.

Both dragons ignored him, too busy at looking at each other.

"You… uhm…" Spyro stammered as he looked up and down her body.

"Yes?"

"You look… uhm. You look…" Spyro had trouble finding words.

Luckily, he had Sparx there to help him.

"Amazing? Lovely? Pretty? Gorgeous? Breath-taking? Sexy? Did I said that out loud?" Sparx supplied.

But none of those was picked by Spyro. He continued to stammer, not knowing what to say. So Sparx help him a little bit further. The dragonfly, with his tiny had, gave a slap in the back of Spyro's head in order to get the gears working again.

"You look beautiful!" the word came out of Spyro like an arrow sent flying from a bow.

"Why, thank you!" She said with a few giggles. "You look very handsome yourself, if I might say" she quipped.

Spyro's cheek scales became redder in a moment after she said this. This, of course, was noted by Cynder, which made her give of a few more giggles in amusement, making Spyro even redder.

"Come on, you silly boy; let go and enjoy this party" she said.

She turned and, whilst she was passing Spyro, she flicked her tail so that he appendix made a soft touch upon his cheek. Spyro immediately tensed as he felt the contact, but not in a bad way. But as fast as it came, it was gone. Spyro turned to look and saw that Cynder was walking away, her hips and tail moving in harmonious synchronization that only females could achieve. And that, of course, tend to draw males eyes… evident by Spyro looking at her body.

"Come on!" Cynder called without looking back. "There is a party to enjoy!"

With a snort in amusement, Spyro turned to follow, leaving Sparx alone.

"Why… why do I keep up with those two?" Sparx wondered to himself before following them.

***************************++++++++++4+++++++++++++************************

"Doctor Kelly! We have nearly reached our destination" Incendio informed the human medic.

Kelly walked next to Incendio to the small hill which provided a nice view of the surrounding area. Incendio pointed with his wings and, following his direction, Kelly soon spotted the town where they had been traveling to for three days.

The dirt road that they had been following led straight towards the medium size town after they had crossed the bridge over the small river. The town consisted in a hundred or so buildings. Many building were two stories tall, and also several of them were made out of stone. Still, the majority were made out of wood.

Unfortunately, there seemed to be many building that seemed to be damaged or destroyed. A little over a third the town in fact; those being the closest to the river. Incendio had told Doctor Kelly that flood had damaged this town badly. Oddly enough, the bridge survived the calamity. The flood had destroyed homes and crops, washing away people and supplies. The town was in desperate need for aid in terms of food and supplies.

A wooden palisade surrounded the town, creating a perfect circle around it… or would have had not been for the flood that had destroyed a portion of it. This defensive measure serve multiple purposes: protected the inhabitants from any wild animal that might hurt them during the night, some minor raids might be discouraged before it even began; and a thief might double think before stealing… since he would have to escape the town if he did.

Still, it gave the town a sense of security, even if the palisade was damaged.

Incendio could see from this distance a few of the chimneys spouting of a trail of smoke, no doubt from fires. He guessed that would be the blacksmith and bakers at work; but he also guessed a few household were preparing some late meals for lunch. Or perhaps it was just to warm their homestead or boil some water.

Either way, the town looked to be very inviting for the wary travelers… even in it destroyed state

"Come on" Incendio said. "We are nearly there". He then proceeded to follow the dirt road that led to the town.

The caravan had traveled slowly over the course of three days. They encountered no mayor problems during their trip. It had been slow and a little bit rough, which tends to be when you are out in the wilderness.

But now, in the early hours of the afternoon, they were reaching their destination. The walls were approaching with each step they took, giving the promise of rest and comfort for the night. Guards must have noticed their arrival because they heard a toll being struck inside the town to announce their arrival.

"What is the name of this place?" Kelly asked curiously as he walked next to Incendio.

"Questros" Incendio responded. "It is a small, yet productive town. The land is rich and fertile, making harvest here bountiful and plentiful. A great deal of its harvest is sent to Warfang, which is exchanged for supplies they need"

"I see" Kelly said.

They crossed the bridge over the river, which had survived the flood since it had been made out of stone, and entered the town itself. The palisade form the section they had entered was no more, and it seemed that the ground was still muddy in the dirt streets thanks to the flood that happened a while ago. Some debris still littered the area; large pieces of wood and stone. The buildings that survived, those that were made out of stone, were all muddy and dirty and were in desperate needs repairs.

"Excuse me" Incendio told Kelly as he saw several small guards approaching the caravan trough the muddy street and destroyed foundations of buildings.

This town was a hare one, so it was natural for the guards to be as well. The hares were taller than the moles. Unlike the moles back in Warfang, the hares were not bulky. Instead, they were lithe and fast. They lived in many small communities such as this one scattered all over the continent.

"Oh… another species" he heard Kelly said, but he ignored her for the moment.

"Hail!" Incendio greeted them with a raised wing.

"Hail" the leader of the guards answered in kind as he was near. "Are you the supply caravan sent from Warfang?"

"My name is Incendio. Warfang send its greetings and supplies" Incendio answered much to the relief and happiness of the hares.

"Thank the goddess" the guard exhaled in relied.

"Where shall we place the supplies?"

"Over the city center, in the main square" the leader said. "Come on, I'll show you"

Incendio nodded his head and the guard turned around and started to lead him, rather briskly, towards the main square.

"So… rabbits, huh?" Kelly asked as she stepped up next to Incendio.

"Hares" Incendio corrected. "Do not call them rabbit; it kind of offends them" he said as a warning.

"Very well" she acknowledged. "Hares, cheetahs, moles, apes, coyotes… dragons? So, what's next?" Kelly asked in a semblance of wonder.

"You'll find out that there are many species in this world, Doctor" Inendio responded with a hint of teasing wisdom.

"And I guess you will just let me figure that one on my own?" Kelly asked immediately catching up with Incendio's game.

"Where would be the fun if I told you? Wouldn't it be much better to find for oneself?"

Kelly gave a laugh at that, making Incendio smile.

They slowly walked through the devastated town until they reached the part where buildings remained standing; those being made of stone until they reached the city square. Unlike the big building in Warfang, these dwelling were not designed with dragons in mind. An adult dragon could not fit in an average home from a hare; that is if he or she even managed to get past the door in the first place. Someone of Incendio size could, but he would have to have his head bent the entire time least he made it bump with the celling.

In there, they found Terrador and his aerial guard, who have gone ahead this last section of the trip to inform of their arrival.

"Ah, Incendio!" the Earth Guardian greeted. "Nice of you to arrive" He then gestured with his paw towards the figure next to him. "This is elder Marre; the one in charge of the town"

"Greetings" Incenio said with a small deep of his head.

"Welcome to our town, young dragon" the elder replied. "Or what is left of it"

"With the supplies we brought, we can make it whole again" Incendio said in a positive voice.

"True" the elder replied. "Master Terrador, I am forever in your debt for aiding us in this time of need"

"You are welcome" Terrador said. "Warfang help his friend during the times in need"

With that, they parked the wagons in a circle around the main square and started to unload the supplies. Food was soon taken and taken to the blacksmith shop, which served as the kitchen, since it was there that all was concentrated and prepared in order to better rationalize it. With the new supplies, they would have their first hearty meal in days since they have been rationalizing it carefully.

Next was the medical supplies. Those were taken to the makeshift infirmary where the sick and, to a lesser extent, the wounded, were being tended. After a few introductions with the elder, Doctor Kelly went there without a moment to waste along with her medical entourage.

And then the rest came. Incendio remained by the caravan to see to its distribution remained organized since there were many villagers eager to get their hand on something.

The hours went by and night was approaching. Incendio finished distributing the supplies and saw that they were going to the right place before looking for Doctor Kelly. He wanted just to check on her, seeing how she was doing in this new environment.

As usual for someone of her profession, he found her where all the sick were located at.

Incendio slowly walked in one of the stones buildings, the inn, by the looks of it and started to look for Doctor Kelly. Since it was the only inn in town, it had to accommodate different species. It was one of the two buildings where dragons could enter without bending their heads. The first floor was a tavern. Now, it served as a storage area, as well as control for all medical supplies. The patients were being held upstairs.

After a few question, she found the person he was looking for.

"Hey" he called from the hallway when she saw her tending one of the patients in one of the upstairs rooms. She turned back and gave him a small smile. "Not interrupting anything, am i?" he asked.

"No" she said. "We are just finished"

She stood up from the small stood she was sitting on and revealed one old hare that lay to the bed with it covers drawn.

"Remember, drink a lot of fluids and keep your feet dry at all times" she said to the old hare.

The small hare nodded before giving in to a fit of coughs.

Doctor Kelly left the room and stepped into the hallway.

"So, how are thing going?" she asked.

"The distribution of supplies went quite well, and all of them went into the right location. Terrador will leave next morning towards the town that was raided. Now that the caravan has arrived, they will travel that much faster. And you? How about on your end?"

"Well, after assessing the condition the patients are and the state in which they live, I have started to create some sort of order around here"

"How so?"

"Well, i have all the bed sheets replaced. It will be done each day, as well as the dirty ones being washed. Also, the room should be cleaned and such. We need high hygiene conditions in this place. After that, i gave a few orders on how things should be run around here. Schedules, laundry, food and such. Now I am giving a small look to each patient, just to double check"

"Nothing serious, I hope?"

"Not really. Cough and sneezes mostly. Caused no doubt because of the low body defenses created by the poor nutrition these last days and sanitary conditions. Mostly old ones and young cubs were the ones that fell ill. The adult ones are more resilient"

"I see" Incendio said as they arrived at the next door.

Doctor Kelly entered the room and greeted happily the small child that was looking at the sky in rapt attention.

"Hey there little guy" she said happily.

The small creature, upon seeing the face of the human medic, light up in happiness and excitement.

"Miss Kelly!" the small female hare exclaimed and, unlike someone who was ill, came at full sprint towards them.

When she was near, she threw herself toward Kelly with open arms, who caught the small child and lifted her into the air, much to the liking of the small one.

"Oh! Rose… what did I tell you about resting?" Kelly said in a mocking cross tone. "Don't you want to feel better soon?"

"Sorry Miss Kelly" the small hare sniffed as she passed an arm through her nose, soon to be followed by a sneeze.

Incendio gave a slight chuckle. One way or another, Kelly somehow always managed to get her patient to obey her. Being kind to other helped a lot.

"Come on now" Kelly chided as she carried the small one to her bed. "You need to rest to keep up your strength. What were you doing looking out of the window anyway?"

"I wanted to spot the first star that appeared in the sky!" the small one replied.

"A star?" Kelly asked as she tucked the small one into the bed and placed the warm blanket over her to protect her from the cool air that entered from one of the open windows. "Do you like stars?"

"Oh yes! And the moon too! I often sneak away from bed to gaze at them during the night"

"Oh… you sneak away do you? Will you sneak from bed this night?"

"No Miss Kelly" the hare shook her head in complete innocence.

Incendio snorted in amusement. He knew, almost for a fact, that the little hare would do so and, by the looks of it, so did Kelly. But he refrained from saying anything.

"Good" Kelly replied before giving a small ruffle between the hare's long ears. "Now, off to bed"

"Miss Kelly?" the small hare called in uncertainty as the human doctor was about to stand up. "Could you sing me a song?"

"A song?" Kelly asked, perplexed at the question.

The hare gave small nods, almost as if she was afraid her petition being rejected.

Incendio was rather surprised at the petition from the small child. But he was even more surprised at Kelly's answer.

"Very well then. Let me think"

Kelly took a few moments in trying to come up with a song she knew to sing. The hare, like the small child she was, was sitting up straight with her hands firmly thight around the blanket, waiting expectantly.

For a moment, it seemed that Kelly would not come up with a song; but after looking out of the window, into the sky, as smile was formed in her face.

Turning back to the hare, she sat in a stool next to the bed. Then, she began to sing in a sweet, low and melodic voice.

Twinkle, twinkle, little star,

How I wonder what you are.

Up above the world so high,

Like a diamond in the sky.

Twinkle, twinkle, little star,

How I wonder what you are!

Incendio eyes widened as he heard her singing. Her voice was incredible! She sang with a voice so harmonious that everything seemed to fall silent just to her sing. He felt that he being was drawn to her. Like some sort of spell she was weaving to hypnotize someone.

When the blazing sun is gone,

When he nothing shines upon,

Then you show your little light,

Twinkle, twinkle, all the night.

Twinkle, twinkle, little star,

How I wonder what you are!

The song was soft and low… and childish, but Incendio found himself fascinated by it. He liked it immediately. He slowly moved his head, and his tail as well, in tune with the rhythm she was keeping.

Then the traveler in the dark

Thanks you for your tiny spark;

He could not see which way to go,

If you did not twinkle so.

Twinkle, twinkle, little star,

How I wonder what you are!

Twinkle, twinkle, little star,

How I wonder what you are!

When the final note dies away, silence reigned for a few moments. Both Rose and Incendio stared at Kelly. One because she wanted for the song to continue, and the other because he had a hard time believing what he had just heard.

"That was wonderful!" the hare exclaimed in happiness. "It is about stars! It love it! I will remember it. Can you sing another one?"

"I have already sung one song for you, little one" Kelly said. "Now it is the time for bed"

"Oh… please?" the hare pleaded.

"If you behave, then I promise I will sing for you another song tomorrow" Kelly said.

And that was enough for the child. Quick as lighting, she swung her cover over her and placed her head on the pillow, attempting to sleep.

"Sweet dreams" Kelly whispered before putting out the candle that was burning on the nightstand.

With that done, Kelly stood up and walked towards the doorway. Incendio stepped out of the way to allow her room to exit the room, to which she carefully closed the door.

When she turned, she saw that Incendio was staring intently at her. Inside Incendio's mind, he saw her in a whole new level.

"What?" she asked curiously.

As of waking from a dream, Incendio quickly shook his head an answered.

"Uhm… nothing" he replied. After Kelly gave her a small look with an eyebrow raised, he continued. "It is just that I did not imagined for you to be the sort of person that sings and cares for children greatly"

"Oh, you do not?" she asked as she stared walking.

"It did not cross my mind" Incendio confessed. "But it surprises me that you do not do such a thing more often since you have a wonderful voice"

"Thank you" Kelly replied. "I still sing from time to time. I usually do when I am happy or content. I used to sing a lot more when mother was alive"

Incendio, not wanting to her to go over her mother death again, changed the subject.

"And the children?"

"I used to work as a nanny before I started studying in the medical school; so I know how to care for them"

Incendio nodded his head slowly in comprehension. The pair continued to a couple more rooms for Kelly to inspect the patient before finishing her rounds.

Then, before they could say anything else, the loud clanking of a bell started to be tolled in a hurry.

"What is that?" Kelly asked.

"The alarm bell!" Incendio responded urgently before turning to Kelly. "I have to see what is going on. You stay here"

Before Kelly could answer, Incendio sprinted towards the exit of the inn.

Once outside, Incendio could see a lot of confusion. He asked a couple of hares and moles that hurried past him, but not one seemed to know of the cause for the alarm. Deciding to take the matter into his own paws, Incendio extended his wings and, with a might flap, rose into the skies.

Almost immediately, he saw that one of the wooden buildings was on fire. But before he could yell out the word fire, he saw several creatures move in and out the neighbor houses, taking supplies and valuables. He could not distinguish them very well due to the distance and the unfocused gaze one received when twilight was upon them. Then, those same creatures jumped over a part of the wall that was destroyed and into the wilderness, from where more creatures came, brandishing sword, spares and axes.

One word popped immediately in Incendio mind to describe these creatures.

"RAIDERS!" he roared at the top of his lungs.

The coyote raiders and wolf pirates were know through the world by their attack on peaceful settlement to steal supplies. They even sometimes took people for their macabre and bloody games in which people fought to the death for entertainment.

Incendio mind was in a frenzy.

'_Raiders? Here? But how? Why? They have never gotten this close to Warfang before!'_ Incendio thought in haste. _'And just our luck Terrador left the town earlier!'_

Terrador had left with the aerial escort to deliver some supplies to a nearby village that was also hit by the flood. They had left a little over two hours ago and would soon return to spend the night before moving on. Without them, they would have to fend for themselves.

Incendio mind also though other less savory thoughts.

Could these be the same pirates that have been attacking the towns? By the amount of raiders, he wasn't sure.

When the roar of the word raiders died down, down below, where confusion seemed to reign, chaos took over. The creatures down below all moved about. The only semblance of order came from the guards, who immediately went to the armory to retrieve their weapons to defend their homes.

Incendio swooped down and landed where the guards where gathering to rally the defenders. Incendio noted that there were just a pawful of them.

'_Not enough; we are not enough'_ he though grimly as he surveyed the defenders.

Still, they would do what they must.

"The raiders are on the western section of the town. Follow me!" he ordered and the rest of the troops followed.

They trotted towards where the pillagers were located at. As they neared their destination, the smell of smoke started to permeate the air, making Incendio's nose itch. Soon, the glow of flames, and the fire itself were revealed.

And just in front of them, the coyote raiders stood, beating two hares, a couple by the looks of it, senseless whilst they took their possessions.

The coyotes were larger and bigger than the hares; thus making them stronger that the hares; but they could not compete with a dragon. But they were agile as well, making them formidable foes.

"A dragon?" one of the coyotes hissed. "Grrr… this will make it more difficult"

One of the raiders raised his bow and let the arrow fly. It passed by Incendio chest close enough for it to be uncomfortable. But the arrow hit the hare who was behind him, making him fall into a heap on the ground.

Incendio wasted no time in sending a fireball towards the assailants. The flame ball sailed towards the coyotes, who scattered at seeing the danger they were in, and exploded near them when it hit the ground. It sent the archer coyote flying away while the other three just got their fur singed.

The small hare guards rushed forward, seeming to be a small stampede of little animals. The remaining coyotes clustered together and began chopping up and down with their swords. The small animals, whilst weaker than their lager foes, fought valiantly and won through pressure and numbers; but at the expense of a few wounded… some of them badly.

"Take them to the inn" Incendio ordered a small group to tend to the wounded. "Then come back into the fight. The rest of you, search the town and repel the raiders"

With that, the small troop of small hares scattered and began to fight. They entered alleys, homes and streets in order to search for the intruders.

Incendio helped where he could as well. He heard the occasional crack of the human weapons as they too found themselves immersed in this raid. But they were only a three humans… and hardly made a true impact.

The small hares and moles that were sent to guard the caravan, though valiant in their defense, could not hope to match the strength of the coyotes. And with their surprise attack that caught them completely off guard, the defenders were forced to give ground. Those who had been living in this area of the town were evacuated; but the coyotes were fast, and some of them didn't make it.

More ground gained meant more loot for the raiders. More people they killed meant more supplies that didn't have an owner. And having a poor defense only added to their greed of the idea of taking the whole town.

"Get the inn evacuated!" Incendio shouted above the clash of steel, above the wood creaking due to fires and above the cries of pain and anger from both sides as he slashed with his paw and killed his sixth coyote.

It had been two minutes since the raid had begun and they had already been pushed towards the city center. Since the inn was not an easily defensible place, people could not take refuge in it. It had to be evacuated. If the raider went in, then they would most certainly kill all the elders and children that had fallen ill. They would not show any mercy towards them.

"Someone gave the order before you did. They are already taking out the last ones" someone shouted to answer him.

Incendio tilted his head in confusion before facing the skirmish once again with a small smile as the answer came to him. Doctor Kelly must have known something was wrong and decided that the people needed to be moved to a safer place.

Suddenly, another dragon appeared in his field of vision. It was that of one of the aerial escort Terrador had taken.

The dragon warriors were nearly here! This one was just the advance scout, sent before the main group to deliver messages that the main host was arriving. In a few moments, they could turn this crap of a skirmish and whip the raider out of town.

Suddenly, smoke started to come out of the inn. And where there was smoke there was fire.

Incendio hearth fell as he saw this. Doctor Kelly was still inside! She was his responsibility! And as thus, he needed to know she was safe. Without wasting another moment, he dashed towards the inn and got past the doorway as people got out.

Looking around, he saw several people as they were trying to get outside and into safety; away from the smoke. Smoke was aplenty in the interior, though there was no fire. So it must have been in another section. Even though the building was made out of stone, it had also a lot of wood structures to help support its weight. And dry wood would catch on fire pretty quick.

Not seeing the person he was looking for, he went in deeper into the structure. He searched room by room; seeing people getting evacuated or empty rooms. At one point he had to turn back, least he walked into a wall of fire that appeared from a doorway.

The being of his search not found in the first floor, he dashed towards the stairs that led to the second. By now, almost none remained inside the building, but he could not quit now.

The smoke was thick in the upper floor. The dense cloud prevented his from seeing anything. The air was hot and his breath came in choked gasp as oxygen tried to be found in the full of smoke area. His lungs burned… his mind became foggy… his vision wavered.

After a few rooms he entered and finding no one in them, he went straight towards the nearest window to get fresh air from the outside. Taking air by the lungsful, his mind began to become focused once again.

"Sir Dragon, sir!" someone called.

Looking from his vantage point, he noticed that several people have congregated from across the town square. He immediately noticed the bulky Terrador standing amongst the crowd. There were also several dragons, meaning that the aerial escort had finally arrived.

And there, in front of everyone, was a small hare waving his arm at him.

"Sir; all of the people in the inn have been evacuated" he yelled.

Incendio gave a sigh of relief. With that piece of news, he didn't have to stay in here any longer.

Placing his front paws on the window opening for balance, he pushed with his hind legs and jumped through the open window. His legs buckled when his paws hit the ground, absorbing the impact from the small distance he fell of the two story fall; which was relatively small in draconic standards.

Once firmly on the ground, he dashed toward the safety of their own lines. Some arrows flew past his head as the raiders tried to bring him down. He was two leaps away from friendly lines when….

The scream of pain that he heard drowned the sound of everything else. The roaring of the fires, the cracking of wood, the crash of timber as it broke down and fell; all of that ebb away, only to be replaced by a strange low whistle. Incendio stopped moving instantly in mid-step as all sound seemed to have disappeared. Only the fading sound of the scream he could hear. His heart, which was pumping rapidly, stopped for a moment. His mind went blank as he tried to register the sound from a voice he knew all too well. He eyed Terrador, who was looking behind him with a concerned expression.

Incendio had heard from dragons that had fought during the war against the Dark Master, that sometimes, when danger looms, they see time itself slow down and things got a heightened perspective, allowing them to see even the most miniscule of details. He himself had never experienced it before… until now.

With a chill running down his spine, with the world seemingly to be moving in slow motion, with only the soft whistle of the winds to be heard in the middle of a raid, he slowly turned his long neck to look behind him. What he saw made his blood go ice cold.

There he saw, Doctor Kelly, the person of his concerns, laying on the ground with an arrow sticking out if her back. She was nary ten steps away from the inn where he had seen her last. In slow motion, he saw how she tried to push upright, but before she could her feet under her again, her arms seemed to waver and her strength gave way, making her fall to the ground once more with a small grunt.

'_No'_ Incendio thought in disbelief.

Incendio could not believe it. It was not true. It couldn't be true! Doctor Kelly was hurt! Everyone was supposed to have been evacuated from the inn! They told him it had been done so! Doctor was his responsibility! Her safety was of paramount importance!

He slowly turned his head in front of him with the world still in slow motion and not a sound to be heard. He saw Kelly's father struggling with two of his own species as he attempted to throw them off whilst he seemed to be screaming something that Incendio could not her. Guards were slowly moving in their own side of the line, preparing for the raiders attack. His gaze shifted to Terrador, who was still looking at Kelly, who was wounded behind him before shifting his gaze to Incendio.

Both dragon locked eyes on each other and, for just a moment, Terrador's eyes widened in surprise. Or was it recognition?

Once again, Incendio turned back to look at Kelly, who was slowly and crawling her way towards them. She was in a lot of pain, clearly indicated by the expression she made each time she moved. An arrow went by Incendio's head by a scales width away, but he didn't even flinch. He was only focused on Doctor Kelly.

Then, he noticed that a creature was approaching her slowly. Incendio's heart sped up as he identified it as a coyote raider, holding a long and thin rapier in his hands. He was eying the human doctor with a predatory triumphant leer plastered in his face. And behind him, more raiders came.

Comprehension dawned on his mind.

'_They hurt her. They hurt her!_' Incendio mind flared with anger as he identified the raider, the one who had hurt Doctor Kelly. _'How dare they?'_

Acting with a rage that he had never felt before, and with a protective instinct, Incendio turned his body completely and ran towards where Doctor Kelly lay, now barely moving at all. The faint sound, the small whistle sound, was turning into a higher pitch and building a crescendo.

The lead raider was just above Doctor Kelly when Incendio rammed him with his horns at full might and speed, sending the canine flying away. The creature hit the stone walls of the inn and collapsed on a heap of a broken body… dead.

At the moment Incendio rammed his foe, time speed up and the sounds returned to normal. At which point, the dragon stood over his treasure, with Kelly underneath him, in a protective stance. Taking a deep breath he roared at the approaching raiders with all the rage and anger he felt.

The roar resonated through the whole town, making the fighters stop momentarily to listen to the powerful roar of a dragon. And all of them knew, in a second, with only that sound, one thing. That dragon was angry… very angry. And that someone would pay.

It was common knowledge after all, that no one… no one harms that which a dragon treasure the most and gets away with it.

Incendio's vision turned a slight tint of red as he gazed at the raiders that had stopped, fazed by the powerful roar directed at them. His fangs were gritted, locked tight with his clenching jaw as he uttered a deep and threatening growl. His muscles were all rigid. His wings half extended in a way that makes him look bigger. His blood was pumped by his heart at incredible pressure and speed; making him feel not pain nor exhaustion.

His mind was burning with anger. He wanted nothing more than to kill those responsible for harming Doctor Kelly. It didn't matter to him who it was or what it was. The only thing in his mind was that they should pay for what they have done. He would give no respite, no truce… no mercy to them.

Without further warning, Incendio jumped toward where the group of five raiders were still standing, to fazed to do anything. That proved to be fatal.

Incendio gutted one of the raider with his claws; slashing across his abdomen. Another met with his powerful jaws as they locked tight around his torso. Incendio shook his head violently, creating deep gashed and cutting away the flesh. The canines did not mind much, however, as his head snapped due to all the violent movement. Only after the limp figure was truly dead, Incendio dropped it before reaching towards the next raider.

The third raider was sent away with broken bones by a powerful whip of Incendio's tail, which went through a wall of a nearby home. The fourth was roasted alive with a short stream of fire.

As for the fifth and last coyote, Incendio batted away the weapon he was holding with a paw, whilst he grabbed the poor canine by the head with the other. Using his superior strength, Incendio lifted him of the ground with a single arm. Slowly, he closed his paws around the canines skull, adding pressure. The canine howled in pain the entire time until the skull gave way and imploded, ending its misery instantly. As a last gesture, Incendio tossed effortlessly the body, which went through a wall in the second story building.

Looking around him, Incendio noted that a lot of raider had ended looking at him with fear in their eyes. They clearly did not want to get near him. Even those within the friendly group were all reared back in shock and were in no inclination to get near the rampaging dragon, either to help him fend off the invader to snap him out of it.

Incendio was not himself.

As for the raider's, they knew that their luck was not in their favor anymore. But they knew that, without a doubt, if they fled, the enraged dragon would hunt them down and kill them off one by one. They had to put the dragon down before they leave.

With that daunt task in mind, raider started to approach Incendio from all directions, desperate to kill the enraged dragon and be off. But said dragon would not go down. Incendio would swat away the canines with swing of his tail and slashed of is paw. He would send canines flying whichever direction and torched to death with his fire breath or sink his fangs deep into their flesh.

He acquired several small scratches and injuries in their first few moment of battle, but he did not even notice them in his hazy mind. He did notice some raider got too close to Kelly. His mind focusing in an instant as he came to his senses, thinking clearly once again. The rampaging dragon was gone; but that didn't mean he was still furious. With an angry snort, he rush them and send them to all winds with a swing of his tail.

He stood protectively over the human female, barring his teeth in an angry snarl.

But the raiders got organized, they surrounded him from all sides and even some spear bearers could be found in the mass. Incendio exhaled a large tongue of flame around him to keep the attacks at bay. But that response was only momentarily.

Crouching slightly, his belly scales touched lightly again Doctor Kelly's unmoving figure. He concentrated hard in order to bring all of his power, all of his energy for one devastating attack. The air around him started to heat up. Small flickers of flame started to erupt from Incendio's body.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

Terrador stood looking at the young dragon. The dragon suddenly had sobered when he saw that the human female was threatened. And now, he was surrounded on all sided by the raiders. It was time they step up.

"Warriors, we need to help that dragon! Follow me before…"

His words died in his mouth as he suddenly saw a huge dome of fire surround the fire dragon. The raiders closest to him backed away, covering their eyes at the intensity of the light and heat it provided.

"What the ancestors…?" the Earth Guardian gasped.

The fire encompassed completely the young dragon, creating formidable barrier between them. The flames of the sphere were rotating at highs speeds.

But it did not stop there. The sphere of fire started to get taller and taller and spin faster. Whooshes of flares started to escape the sphere…

No; it was no longer a sphere… it was a Fire Tornado!

Flares would sometimes escape from the main torrent in the high speed rotating pillar of fire in lashes up to twenty meters long up high in the air before being caught again into the main fold.

The column of fire reached impossible heights a dragon could even hope to match. It seemed more like the wrath of the ancestors or a natural disaster that the magical attack from a dragon.

Then, the top of the pyre started to fold on itself. All the energy and fire started to funnel in, concentrating. The pillar was getting smaller and smaller, but the energy continued to rise. The whine of pent up energy started to get higher and louder.

Terrador noticed this and his eyes widened in surprise and fear.

"TAKE COVER!" he yelled in urgency.

No one questioned the urgency and danger in the Guardians voice. Everyone within earshot jumped for any kind of cover they could find. As for the Guardian himself, he created a barrier between him and the flames using his earth powers.

And not a moment too soon. The pillar of fire had returned to the original size of the sphere. The only difference was that the flames where a white hot with instead of the orange commonly found.

And it exploded.

The sound was deafening. The noise seemed to have torn the fabric of reality and brought another, unearthly sound into the world. It drowned everything else that might have happened.

As for the fire, the flames were sent with unimaginable force. The shockwave of the explosion made the wall Terrador had erected shake. The heat was unbearably hot, making Terrador scales singe a little behind his protection.

But like it came, it ended.

When silence reigned, Terrador slowly rose his head behind the boulder he had hastily created to protect him from the flames.

"By the Ancestors!" he gasped.

"My god…" he heard a human gasp.

It was a wasteland. A complete wasteland! The blast had been more powerful than Terrador had ever thought possible! Not a raider remained. The fire had completely vaporized them, as did their bones. But that was not the only thing it was burned.

About a quarter of the town had been blasted away or incinerated by the powerful fury! Not a single piece of wood remained except as ash. Any indication that a house once stood there were the foundation. In case of the stone buildings, the rock turn like gel like, slowly ebbing from their original form and was sizzling hot. The devastation continued up to the town palisade, which had been blasted away and had turned completely black thanks to the intense heat. Everything up to two hundred meters in front of him had been completely vaporized. Everything up to two hundred meters in front of the fire dragon had been completely obliterated and vaporized.

But they had survived… and they were closer to Incendio that the wall was. How?

Terrador noticed that the direction of the blast was directed towards the outside of the town… away from them. It was a focused blast. An exceptionally feat for a dragon to make… and an impossible one with the amount of power that was released.

Nothing remained except for the large cloud of smoke that was dissipating away in the air. And amidst all the destruction… stood a proud dragon, safely encompassed in a transparent blue sphere. He was standing with his neck craning to the sky and his wings extended, to position he used to release all that energy inside him. And around him, the bluish shield flickered occasionally; shielding them from the inferno that had raged outside just moments ago. And underneath him, the human female lay, unharmed by the fire.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

Incendio nearly lost his footing as the energy toll suddenly came upon him. He released the heat shield he had created to both safeguard Doctor Kelly's life. Once the shield was down, he started coughing thanks to the lack of air that the massive fire had consumed.

After he regained his breath, he took a quick look around him, observing the devastation he had brought forth. Everything was destroyed. Heaps of smoldering lava was slowly flowing from what used to be piles of stone. Sand on the floor had turned into glass, and trees, father away, had caught fire and were slowly staring to become a forest fire.

Satisfied that no treat remained standing, and a little bit I horror by such destruction he had caused, he carefully lifted one of his forelegs and peered down at Doctor Kelly.

"Hey!" he whispered softly. "Are you all right?"

But Doctor Kelly remained motionless.

That was when he saw the arrow sticking out of her back. Fear flooded through him and, as if by dark magic, any knowledge or information he had about healing vanished.

"Come one… wake up!" he pleaded as he nosed her a little to get any reaction out from her.

But there was no such luck. He started to fret as he knew not what to do.

Suddenly, he heard hurried footsteps behind him. Jumping around and landing on a defensive position above Kelly, he noticed that Flanning, Kelly's father, was making his way towards them. He ignored the charred hot ground in his haste to reach his daughter.

Incendio stepped aside to let the human help her. After all, they were of the same species. Once he reach them, he immediately got to her knees and turned her around.

"Come on baby" he said in a faint whisper as he lightly slapped her cheek to get her attention. "Open your eyes. Don't do this to me!"

"Is she going to be all right?" he asked concerned as he took a few steps forwards.

The next reaction was something that he did not expect.

Colonel Flanning, looked towards him with some very angry eyes and, before anything could be said, he took out his side weapon and pointed it right at him.

Incendio immediately froze when he saw he was pointing the weapon at him. He had been shot once… and it had hurt a lot. He knew that the damage the weapon would inflict on a dragon would not be threatening, unless he was hit in the head, but he was not keen to repeat the experience.

"Get… back" the human said slowly, each word pronounced individually so as to be there no confusion. When Incendio did not respond, he repeated it again. "Get back!"

"But I just want to know if she…"

"I said… GET BACK!" he nearly shouted that last part, making his weapon ready to fire.

Incendio eyed the human Colonel with anger, giving a faint and low growl. But Doctor's Kelly safety was more important that this argument, so he stepped back. Flanning watched his every move, looking for at him as if he was looking for any excuse to shoot him. When he was sufficiently far away, the human shifted his gaze towards his daughter; but he had not stopped pointing the weapon at the dragon.

After Incendio had retreated, Terrador arrived at the scene. He looked at both Incendio and the human leader. He had clearly seen who Flanning had threatened Incendio.

"Human, do not point that weapon at a dragon under my protection" the Guardian said forcefully. When Flanning did not respond, he said more forcefully. "Lower your weapon this instant!" he growled.

Slowly, Flanning lowered his weapon.

"Do not ever do such a thing again" Terrador warned. "But we have more pressing matters" the Earth Guardian said coldly. "How is she?" the baritone voice of Terrador asked.

"I… I don't know" Flanning confessed. Incendio understood, in part, that his anger was coming in part from his daughter getting hurt. "This was supposed to be a safe zone? Why where we attacked?" the human accused as he shot an angry glare at Terrador.

"These must have been the same raiders that have been terrorizing the other towns" Terrador guessed. "I guess that we found them. That was them; or at least one group of the lot. Coming here whilst we were here must have been a coincidence. At least we no longer have to worry about those when we continue the search for the others"

Incendio listened attentively to every word they said.

"At least? Is that how you see this?" Flanning asked, becoming angry.

"Do you think me for a fool?" Terrador growled. "No. I was merely pointing out that those that caused this had been dealt with!"

The human gave a small growl of his own, nothing compared to that of a dragon, but the meaning was clear.

"Let me see" Terrador said as he lowered his enormous head to look at the injured human. Flanning moved Kelly around until the arrow shaft could be seen clearly. "Carefully remove her backpack" It took a few tricky moments to remove it. And once done, her shirt was ripped open to reveal the wound. "Hmm… good thing she was carrying that backpack. It prevented the arrow from penetrating too much"

"But why is she not responding?" Flanning asked with almost desperation in his voice.

Terrador lowered his head and took several sniffs from the wound.

"I would like you to remove the arrow and give it to me" Terrador ordered. After an ugly look from the human, he clarified. "I would do it, but you know more about the human body than I and I do not wish to complicate it further. But that arrow has to be removed"

Nodding in understanding, Colonel Flanning grabbed the arrow with a hand that was shaking a little. Being very careful about it, he started to slowly wiggle the tip of the shaft out. It was like Terrador had said, not much had gone in, so not much damage was done. Still, Incendio shifted his weight from paw to paw I nervousness as he watched the operation.

And, with a final pull, the arrow was set free.

Immediately, Flanning pulled out a bandage and pressed it on the injury to stop the blood from coming out, which was not much. As he did so, he passed the arrow at Terrador, who took one long whiff from his nose.

"As I suspected" the Guardian said gravely as he wrinkled his nose and dropped the arrow. "Poison". Incendio's face fell… very much like's Kelly's father. "We do not have the antidote in here. She needs to be taken to Warfang immediately"

"How fast it the poison…" Flanning began, but trailed off, not wanting to think of the possibilities.

"About a day" Terrador answered.

"And how are we supposed to take her that fast? It took us three days to get here!" Flanning asked.

"I will take her!" Incendio volunteered without a second though. "Flying is the fastest way she can get there. I will take her to Warfang as fast as I can She will arrive early morning if we leave now" Flanning turned to look at him and shot daggers out of his eyes at him. But not Terrador. He looked the young dragon up and down, sizing him.

After a few moments of pondering the situation, the Earth Guardian shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Incendio. But you are neither big nor strong enough to carry a passenger the size of the human female for prolonged times. Someone else will have to do it"

"Then I shall provide escort" Incendio insisted. "I was the one who told her of the situation of the town here and that the people needed help. She took my word for it. She is my responsibility" Incendio emphasized that by slamming his paw on the ground. "Her safety is my responsibility and, as thus, I must ensure that she remains safe"

Terrador though for a few moments before nodding, looking at the young dragon with what appears to be a new set of eyes.

"I see" he said in a low voice. "An escort could be of assistance. Very well. You shall provide assistance in whatever form the bearer needs"

Incendio nodded his head in quick motions, showing his determination to get her charge to safety.

After a quick summon from Terrador, a bulky earth dragon appeared.

"Ruklion!" Terrador said gravely. "We need of your strength. You must bear this human to Warfang with all haste possible"

"Yes sir"

There was a problem though, Doctor Kelly was unconscious. She could very easily slip off from the dragon's back and fall down to her death. She needed to be secured.

Using some rope confiscated from the village, they created a small harness for the human to remain secure whilst the dragon was flying. The rope went around the dragon's chest, belly and neck.

It was a simple yet effective way for carrying someone safely up into the air.

With some difficulty, they hoisted the injured human on the dragon's back and tied her securely with rope like some kind of baggage. The human lay on her belly, unconscious to what was happening around her. Incendio did not like it one bit; but he knew it was necessary least she fell to the ground whilst unconscious.

When all was done, Ruklion took a simple moment to survey his passenger. He shook his body a little bit to make sure that she was tried securely.

"Young Incendio here will prove escort should you need some assistance"

"Yes sir" Ruklion answered.

"Incendio; be on the lookout for any more raiders that you may encounter on your way"

"Yes Master Terrador" Incendio said, with a small tingle of impatience to get going all ready.

Terrador took a moment to regard Incendio with his eye.

"You look so much like Ignitus, young dragon" he said in a sad, and yet, praising voice. "More than you know"

That sentence paralyzed Incendio, rendering him momentarily stunned.

"Fly with haste" Terrador told both dragons at last. "Every moment counts"

"Yes sir" Ruklion answered before taking off.

Incendio snapped back to reality. He needed to concentrate on the matter at paw. Without saying another word, he shot of, following the much bigger dragon. Once in the air, he took the lead, making flying easier for the burdened dragon behind him as he rode on his air wave. Once settled, Incendio looked over his shoulder, towards the uncurious human that was being carried by Ruklion.

'_Hang on Kelly' _Incendio though to her. _'You are going to be all right'_

And so, the dragons left the raved town behind as the sun finally set in the west.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

It was midnight and the feast did not seem to be ending any time soon. Chorus of laughter could be heard everywhere and music was played by different instruments in different locations so one could change location to suit his ear.

Food was continuously being served, as if there was a never ending supply of it. People were having a good time as they chat, ate, sang or danced. Jokes were thrown and anecdotes were told. Belching contests were held and drinking games were played.

Spyro himself was having a very good time. He spent almost all of his time with Cynder. Then, the current song ended and a more relaxed and with a lower tempo began to be played in its stead.

It was at that moment when Spyro got an idea.

"Listen… uhm… would… would you like to dance with me?" he asked Cynder a little hesitant.

"Dance?!" she turned to look at him so fast that made Spyro recoil a little bit.

"You don't have to if you don't want to" he quickly amended.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry" she apologized for her outburst. "It is just that…" she trailed off.

"Yes?" Spyro urged.

"Well, it is just that… I have never danced before" she admitted with a little sad hint in her voice.

"You haven't?" Spyro asked quite surprised.

"Tell me one moment when we actually got the time to learn?" she challenged.

Spyro could not help but concede with that point.

"Well, I could teach you" he offered.

"And when did you learned how to dance?" she questioned with a smirk.

"Not learn exactly; but I saw a lot of parties back home in the swamp, and they used to dance a lot. I asked mom about it sometimes and she explained it to me"

"With your foster parents?" Cynder asked. When Spyro nodded, she continued. "Hate to break it to you, but that was a dragonfly's dance… not a dragon's"

"Still, the basics are the same" he said in a dismissing manner. "How hard can it be?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't know" she mused.

"Come on! It will be fun" he pushed.

Cynder took a few moments of silent meditation before she answered.

"All right! But only because you will get in ridicule if i fail miserably at it" she added playfully.

"You won't!" Spyro promised. "Come on" he said as he stood up.

A little hesitant, Cynder also stood up and moved to follow Spyro.

"So… how do we do this?" she asked in an unsure voice.

"Do not think on it too much. Just move your body to the rhythm of the music. Like this!" Spyro said as he demonstrated.

He would bob his head to one side, and then go to the other end. As he did this, he would shift his weight from one foreleg to the next in rhythm with his head. He would snake his body a little, like a wave, all the way up to his tail. And he did all of this to the beat of the rhythm of the music,

"Now you try" he said as he stopped. When Cynder just shifted her weight around in uncertainty, he continued. "Go on! You will do fine"

Cynder sighed in resignation. She started to mimic Spyro's move, but her moved were stiff and clumsy; slightly off balance. Spyro could not help but eyes widen in his surprise. He had not expected this! To him, Cynder had always had grace and fluidity. More so than him! For her to be moving to awkward… it wasn't just right.

But he was not about to let this drop.

"Maybe we should try this another way" he suggested. When he saw Cynder's disappointed look, he tried to cheer her up. "Try to follow my moves. We'll start moving slowly"

Spyro started to move tilt his head slightly towards his left before straighten. He would then tilt it to the right and reverse the process only to start again on the other side. Cynder, carefully, made the same movements he was doing.

"Good" Spyro complimented.

He then would tilt his head father away. It seemed as if his head would fall before his neck snaked towards the side to catch it and bring it back whilst it seemed to be balancing precariously. He then would do the same to the other side.

Cynder repeated Spyro's movements, carefully so at no not screw up.

After a while of doing this, Spyro moved next to shift his weight slightly from foot to foot. And then their hips entered in their dance, followed closely by the tail.

Spyro could not help but give a wide toothy grin as he saw Cynders progress. She no longer was moving awkwardly nor unsure. She seemed to be moving more fluidly. Still, it was still missing something.

Cynder too seemed to be grinning as she was actually dancing. She turned to face Spyro to show her enthusiasm.

"Now that you have the hang of it, you can dance with a partner, moving in sync with him" Spyro explained.

Cynder nodded a little bit enthusiastically at the prospect of it. Both dragons moved a little bit closer to each other to dance together. They started a little bit off tune with the other, but that slowly got better as the music continued.

Spyro looked at Cynder, her body moving with grace that had previously lacked when she started to dance. This was the way she should be moving. With graceful and fluid moves; carefully made so as to not waste more energy than necessary. The fluidity only added to her elegance, making her look as if she was some sort of royalty like Cyril boasted to be of.

Spyro then looked to see her eyes. Cynder emerald orbs seemed to shine joyously as they watched his amethyst ones in return. No matter that both of them were moving as they danced; both of them had their eyes locked on each other. They did not look away, not minding who was next to them, or peek curiously at the sudden explosion of laughter filled the air. They only had eyes for each other.

They moved closer to each other to share more their happy moment, having fun moving in rhythm.

Spyro, to bring their dance to new levels, started to walk towards the left. The sudden move caught Cynder off guard, but she quickly recovered as she also started to move to her own left. Their started to move around each other, both walking towards their right in a circling motion, as two combatant seizing up before their clash. But this was no combat, this was a dance.

They seemed to circle each other, moving in a clockwise motion. They never let their sight from each other; always focused on the eyes of their partner. Each step moved with perfect sync with the one on the other side.

When they finish their fifth rotation, they, as if it had been rehearsed beforehand, spun in place and started to walk on the opposite direction. But as an added thing, both of them had extended their wing that faced the other, the left one, and they crossed their tips, their joints.

Then, they faced in other and closed the distance whilst the other wing met its double in front. Both of them began to bob their head and move their bodies slowly in rhythm with the music.

By now their synchronization began to improve. It looked as if they had rehearsed beforehand their very moves. In fact, they seemed to know what the other was just about to do before the action was made.

All too soon, they both reared on their hind legs and clasped forepaws as they continued swaying. They released their wings that stood in their way as they started to slowly spin joyously in their embrace. They used their tails and wings to help them balance each other and not to interrupt the harmonious setting they had created.

Not one of them faltered for one moment as they continued their waltz. They moved in perfect sync, the semblance of a perfect partnership.

But the dance had to come to an end.

As the musical was closing to an end, both dragons got chest to chest, pressing their bodies together. They raised their head towards the sky trying to reach the heavens. The action made each other touch their neck, a semblance of intimacy and trust.

As the music faded away, they slowly fell down from their heightened position, coming back to all fours, but never allowing their foreheads to separate from their partners.

Silence began to reign, leaving the two dragons with nothing but themselves.

"Wow!" Cynder gasped with a smile as both separated. "That was incredible".

"It was amazing" Spyro agreed. "I thought that you didn't know to dance"

"I just… did what I felt to be right"

"So did I" Spyro confessed with a low voice. "And I am glad that we did. Thank you for sharing this dance with me"

"Oh! It was nothing" Cynder replied with a blush. "In fact, it is I who should thank you for teaching me"

Spyro looked around him for the first time since the dance and noticed that several pairs of eyes were looking at both of them with wonder in their eyes.

"I think we got some attention" Spyro whispered to Cynder as he gestured at the onlookers.

When Cynder noticed too, she could not help but giggle.

"Let them. As long as i have you" she said as she gave nuzzled him in his cheek.

Spyro's heart fluttered and his belly felt as if had butterflies inside for a moment when they made the brief contact. But that was merely it; a brief contact. Much to the displeasure of Spyro, Cynder retreated, leaving a strangely missed warm spot where she had caressed him.

"I hope you had your fun, but we are needed"

Spyro turned to look above him. There, Sparx, his foster dragonfly brother, hovered with a slightly annoyed and smug look. No doubt he had watched them.

"Sparx? Who need us?" Spyro asked.

"Kane" he answered. "He said he need both of you for something. Urgently"

Both Spyro and Cynder looked at each other, hoping that the other knew of the reason. When Spyro only saw confusion in her eyes, he shrugged.

"Very well, Sparx. Lead the way" he said.

It took a minute or two to find the leader of the Atlawas. He stood just in front of the shrine, where Cyril had once been tied up by Cynder during her evil times. He stood on the upper section of the small stairs, where the opening towards the inside of the temple was.

On the top section of the stairs, several llamas stood. Many of them were old, but there were also a handful of younger ones. And by judging by the armor they wore, they were soldiers.

"Spyro! Cynder! I am glad that you made it" Kane bellowed as he spotted them.

"Made it for what?" Cynder asked cautiously.

"The ceremony of course! It is about to start!" Kane said as if they already knew the answer.

"The what?" Spyro question puzzled.

"The ceremony!" Kane exclaimed. "We will drink to the memory of our fallen warrior, as well as to respect them. Then a ceremony award will be held to give recognition to soldier that performed admirable deed on the field. And last, but not least, we must show proper respect to our god"

Spyro looked even more puzzled. That was until it fell on him that he was the 'god' of the Altawas.

"What? You are joking, right?" he asked in despairing, yet hopeful voice.

Sparx did not seem to show Spyros reluctance to the prospect of it. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying it and looking forwards to it. He was rubbing his hand in a greedy way at just the mere thought of it.

"Don't just stand there! Go to your position!" Kane said as he pushed Spyro into a predestined position.

Spyro was visibly shaking. His legs were trebling and his eyes had gone wild. It was at that moment when he noticed that from the position he was in, he had a nice view of all the people that were gathering below him. And, they had a look good look at him as well. He quickly deducted that the higher section worked as some kind of podium.

"You know… " Cynder said in a mocking tone "it surprised me a lot that the mighty purple dragon, who stood against Malefor, the greatest evil in the world, showing bravery in hopeless situations, faced death countless times and did not even bat and eyelid in his fearlessness, is actually quite afraid of a little worship and attention" she chuckled.

"Easy for you to say!" Spyro said. "You are not the one who has to be in this position"

"Come on" Cynder said as she position herself next to him and entwines her tail around his. "Don't be such a baby"

Kane looked at Cynder with a raised eyebrow when she stood next to Spyro; but he didn't comment on it. Instead, he just went to the front of the assembly to begin the ceremony.

"People of Tall Plains!" Kane bellowed as he extended his arms into the air. Almost immediately, all chatter that was down below died away. "And any friend of the Atlawas!" he added after a moment "We gather here today, to remember those who gave their lives to defend our homes from the recent battle; those we lost. We gather here to honor those who gave their lives to protect us from those who wished us harm" Kane said, his voice full of sadness, and his eyes tearing. The people were completely silent as they bowed their head in sadness. "Let us remember each and every one of them; friends, brothers, fathers, sons; all of them brave people who fought valiantly. They, who gave the ultimate sacrifice, losing their lives to protect that which they held dear. Let us offer a short prayer to them so they can rest in peace for eternity"

With that, Kane bowed his head and started to murmur to himself in silent prayer. The rest of the people below did as he. The murmur amongst people was heard, each of them silently praying for their deceased close ones. It was a full minute or two of it passed as people mourned those who had lost.

Then Kane rose his head, but not with sadness in his eyes, but with determination.

"But let us not stray in such gloomy thoughts. Even though our relatives will be sorely missed, they would not want us to wither in grief. They would have wanted us to move on; to continue forward" Kane said. People started to nod their head, accepting the truth behind their leader word. It may be hard, but they knew it to be true.

"But not only the fallen are the ones who fought valiantly." Kane continued. "There are many amongst us that fought in battle and, like those who passed away, need to be shown gratitude for their actions. Behind me, are people who distinguished themselves in the field of battle. Individuals that performed admirably whilst in combat. Their fighting spirit, leadership and dedication helped many to survive. And people such as them cannot go unnoticed. We must show respect and recognition to each of them. Captain Lerime, step forward"

As he said this, a llama soldier, took a stepped forward. He then advanced, walking in rigid movements like soldiers do with his sight always in front of him. He stopped in front of Kane, standing straight.

"Captain Lerime; your action, on the field of battle, must be properly recognized. By standing strong against overwhelming odds, you, and your men, successfully held your section. By facing wave after wave of enemy attacks, with little prospect of support, you held fast one of the most important sectors of the battle. You, and those soldiers under your command, are hereby promoted to one rank. Congratulations Commander"

"Thank you sir" the llama responded as he gave a slight bow before retreating.

"Soldier Nestos and Soldier Dastur; step forward" Kane called, and said llamas approached. "Soldier Nestos and Dastur; by going behind enemy lines along with a group of soldier, you successfully rescued a large contingent of friendly forces. Your actions allowed those people to continue fighting, knowing that their fight was not over yet; giving them hope to continue fighting so they could reunite with their loved ones.. That is why, both of you, shall receive the Medal of Valor. It is unfortunate that those soldiers who accompanied you perished in the attempt; but had they made it; your teammates would have also received this award as well"

And so went on. Nearly thirty more people had to step forward to receive commemorations and rewards. Amongst the lot, all of them had been llamas except for one. One panther, who had been a messenger tanks to his speed. He was granted recognition because he traveled fast and through dangerous areas to deliver the messages. Important messages.

"And now… I want to give a personal recognition to someone" Kane said, very seriously. "This individual past actions hurt us. Made us suffer. Made us have fear. Made us work under an iron rule. This individual appeared once again in our doorstep, not as an enemy, but as an ally. I did not trust this individual one bit" he said in a very serious tone. "I through this individual was full of lies and pain. I though in anger, think on what we were forced to under. I wanted justice, like many of you"

"But… I was proven wrong. I was told I wanted revenge… which was true. And furthermore, I was proven wrong about her. I will be the first one to say I was wrong about Cynder. That I judged her unfairly. She no longer is the Terror of the Skies, the one who enslaved us all. They may be the same body, but the Cynder who helped us in our times of need is the one who killed that monster"

The news of Cynder actions had spread all around the populace. Many did not believe it at first; but there were many witnesses. They could not comprehend it, how such an evil creature such as she had been, saved them all?

"I was told she had changed… but I didn't believe. I had it in front of me, proof of her change, yet I did not want to see it. Her deeds in the field of battle are amazing. Only after she performed a miracle, did I understand my mistake; a miracle that showed the truth to many of us. By standing her ground, alone, with no hope of reinforcements, trying to save a group of civilians that had been caught in the battle, she showed me the truth. She did so in order to save many lives; lived from people who hated her, who judged her, who wanted her death. She did save them all. She defended them from a whole attacking force. She stopped them on their tracks, on her own and saved, not only the trapped civilians, but the battle as well"

"It had been decided that Cynder the dragon shall be called a friend of the Atlawa. She shall be welcomed amongst us. She performed a great service, which greatly benefited our people. And, after careful deliberation, knowing her deeds rival only to those of Spyro, the elders and I have come to a decision. Henceforth, like Spyro, shall be treated with the same respect as him. She will hold the same status as Spyro does. She shall become our goddess!"

The announcement had mixed feelings. There were many who were displeased by it. They still felt the wounds inflicted by Cynder were fresh. Such wounds may never be erased. But far majority supported it. Many had witnessed her actions and were forever in her debt. And, many other had been changed minds, whether it had been by seen how she acted in and out the battlefield, or by persuasion of friends.

A cheer erupted form the crowd, drowning the complaints from other people who did not like this announcement.

"Spyro and Cynder, step forth" Kane announced.

The crowd continued cheering for the heroes. However, they faltered when the dragons did not stepped forwards. Kane, confused as to why not they did as he told, turned to look at his back to urge both dragons to face the masses.

Only thing, they were gone.

"What? Where are they?" he examined.

Those who had been at the top of the stairs looked around, confused at not seeing both dragons leave.

"SPYRO?" Kane yelled. "CYNDER!"

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

Both Spyro and Cynder laughed joyfully as they ran away from where the feast was being held. They ran through the deserted streets and paths of the city.

Both dragons started to get bored with the ceremony and they could stand it no longer, although Spyro didn't want to be there when it was his turn to receive commemorations in the first place. Spyro suggested, and Cynder agreed with a mischievous smile, that they should make a silent retreat and get away. Besides, both of them wanted to have some alone time.

They had left the ceremony a while ago and, when no one was looking, slipped through the crowds, whose attention was focused on Kane. Spyro had to use his Time Control twice in order to avoid being seen, but in the end, they managed to get away.

As they ran, they head a huge uproar from where the feast was being taken.

"It seems they noted our absence" Spyro informed with a chuckle.

"What I would give to see Kane's face now" Cynder laughed as she heard the crowd calling for her and Spyro's name.

"I think he will be mad at us in the morning" Spyro said.

"You think?" she said with a chuckle. "I am certain he will be incredibly, awfully mad at us with our stunt. After all, we just ruined his ceremony"

"Boring it was" Spyro said as they started to walk away once again. "I thought I would have died of boredom had I been there any longer"

"You know, that sounded a lot like Sparx. Is he rubbing on you?"

"No!" Spyro exclaimed with mock horror as the prospect of him being like Sparx. "Ancestors have mercy on my soul"

Cynder could not help but laugh.

"Come on!" Spyro said. "I recall there was a nice outcropping with a nice view around here"

"Really? Spyro, I had been with you each moment since we arrived at Tall Plains. We never come near this area"

"I mean from the last time I was here"

"But that was over four years ago" Cynder exclaimed with some surprise. "Being trapped inside a crystal included"

"Well, it was such a nice spot that it burned into my mind its location" Syro said as we used his paws to remove some through foliage and step though. Cynder followed after him.

Spyro continued to lead Cynder for a few minutes, climbing rock walls and passing through bushes, all in an effort to search for this hidden place.

"It was around here somewhere" Spyro said out loud.

"I think you are lost" Cynder said.

"Cynder, I lived in a swamp for many years" Spyro defended himself. "I never got lost"

"You were stomping on familiar grounds. This is nowhere near a swamp" she retorted.

"But remember that the swamp was big. I never got lost on my adventures"

"And in the adventures Sparx dragged you?" she challenged.

"Oh! Ehem. It was… this way" Spyro quickly changed the subject.

"Come on; admit it. You don't know…"

"Aha! Here is it!" Spyro interrupted as he exclaimed happily.

The purple dragon stepped through a curtain made out of vines and weeds to reveal a hidden passage through the mountain. It was a natural cave, not artificially created, meaning there were stalactites and stalagmites from both the celling and floor. Speaking of floor, I was irregular, meaning they had to watch their step.

"I told you so" Spyro exclaimed as he turned to look at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes before entering the cave.

Spyro heard some grumbling and mumbling behind him. He guessed that Cynder didn't take well at having been defeated in this challenge of hers, besides having the cape she adorned caught some of the vines. This only made Spyro laugh under his breath.

"Now I see why you would remember this place" Cynder exclaimed as she lost her footing with one paw in the slippery cave floor. "But how did you manage to find this tunnel in the first place"

"I was trying to escape from some apes when I was here last. I was running and twisting around these passages. Sparx, who was ahead of me, turned to look back at me and ran face first into the entrance covered by the vines since he was not looking where he was going. After making sure he was right, I discovered the secret entrance and went in" Spyro explained. "I went further deep in order to avoid getting caught. Once on the other side, I came across the outcropping I told you about. I hid there for a while to rest before continuing"

"I see" Cynder said.

"Yeah" Spyro said as he stopped. "Listen, I would like you to close your eyes"

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"I want it to be a surprise"

Cynder gave a slight snort in amusement, but she complied.

"Don't you dare lead me astray Spyro" she warned as she closed her eyes.

"I would never dream on such a thing"

"And tell me what is on the ground, huh Spyro? No funny business if you forgot to tell me there is a step so I would trip. If you did, serious repercussions would follow"

"Not a chance" Spyro said before murmuring to himself "With the way she gets angry, i would have to be crazy to do it"

"What was that?" she asked with a tingle of annoyance.

"Nothing!" he assured rapidly. "Now, well just go slowly"

Spyro lead Cynder through the cave, which was not long and had enough light from the moons filtering through the entrance and exit of it,

"Are we there yet?" Cynder asked.

"Almost" Spyro said before turning to look at her. "No peeking, okay?"

"No peeking. Got it" Cynder said.

After making sure that she was not seeing by waving a paw in front of her. Spyro smiled and parted the vines that covered the exit of the small tunnel and led Cynder through.

"All right. You can open your eyes now" Spyro said happily.

Cynder opened her eyes and could not help but gasp in surprise at the sight before her.

They were, indeed in an outcropping jutting out from a cliff on the mountain side. It was large enough to hold comfortably four adult dragons. Tall grass grew in the entire area of the expanse, along with multitude of white and yellow flowers that were scattered all over the place. Furthermore, a medium size tree, with a trunk that slowly twisted upwards, grew along with its flora companions. It leaves were a deep green, and flowers adorned it, blooming at opened at their greatest extent. The cool breeze swirled softly, making the grass, flowers and tree leaves softly rustle as it made it way, filling it with the sound of nature and making a sweet aroma from the flowers rise in the air.

But that did not end there. The view they had was as fantastic as the area they were in. Down below them, the great expanse of the jungle that surrounded Tall Plains could be seen clearly in the night sky. Endless green stretched into the horizon until ground met the sky. And above them, millions of stars shimmered, twinkling and giving their faint light. And the twin moons were huge in the night sky, offering light and a sense of peace for all of those who would look at them. Like a sort of guardian who lead weary travelers during the night.

"Spyro… it is beautiful!" Cynder exclaimed in a low voice.

"I knew you would like it" he said, happy to see that Cynder had liked this place so much. "It is beautiful in here, with a nice view; surrounded by flowers and, most importantly, out of the way"

Spyro could not help but admire Cynder's body. Her lithe body seemed more defined and curved during the night than during the day. Her black scales actually shone under the moonlight; making her scales shoot small speckles of light in every direction. She seemed to be so in her element that everything from her seemed to have been highlighted in Spyro's eyes. She was truly a Lady of the Night.

Cynder shared his happiness as she gave a sudden laugh as went straight towards a large cluster of flower. She bent her head and took a long sniff from them. She obviously liked the smell because she took several more sniffs to enjoy them.

Spyro walked next to her as he took another sniff. When he stopped next to her, she raised her head and turned to look at him with glee in her eyes.

"It is perfect" she said as she gave with a soft nuzzle in his cheek.

Like before, Spyros hearth spin and his belly became full of butterflies, all madly flapping their tiny wings. With such wonderful feeling, he wished for Cynder to enjoy them as well. He moved his head next to her and began to nuzzle her own neck.

Cynder sighed in happiness as she felt Spyros contact. His warm breath rolled over her scales. But the small contact was not enough. She wanted more.

She sat on her haunches and, moving forward, she started to wrap her forelegs around him. She moved her paws under Spyros garment so as to touch him; not the piece of cloth. Her paws felt the strong scales that covered his shoulders; the strong muscles that outlined his body … brimming with strength. She explored his marvelous well tone body.

Spyro took a slight intake of breath as he felt Cynder's gentle paws started to softly move across his body. He too sat down and, with his paws, started to slowly caress her body, moving slowly under her cape and across her distinctive feminine figure and curves.

Cynder gasped as he felt Spyro's strong, yet gentle paws started to softly massage her body. Despite all his muscle and strength, he could be so gentle. His paws traveled across her back, softly and firmly massaging her muscles, making them relax in his grip and melt under his care.

Both pair of eyes were closed as each of them enjoyed the pleasant feeling that was provide by their counterpart. His hot breath was exhaled on her neck, as well as hers on his. As they embraced each firmly, they pressed their chests together in an effort to bring the other closer.

With soft and slow movement, both of them slowly started to move their head. Their smooth neck scales slide against the other as they moved. Their nose bumped lightly together, and that was their cue for them to slightly part open their mouths and lock their lips in a kiss.

Both of their tongues met each other in the middle and, after a brief and hesitant contact that made them shy away, they started to move. They started to make brief, fleeting and playful contact with the other, enticing the other to take a bolder move. It started as a dance on its own, one tongue darting this way and the other following before the role was reversed. In the end, both tongues shot towards each other. Instead of meeting in the middle, they went past the other tongue tip, slowly wrapping the other appendix in a tight coil. When their entire length of their tongues had been used, they finally rested for a moment, savoring each other.

Slowly, Spyro started to apply more weight into Cynder, making her lean back slowly. They reached a moment when she could no longer support her and Spyros weigh, and she ended toppling onto her back with Spyro atop her.

Both Spyro and Cynder moaned as the tasted of their partner. Even though their saliva was very similar, the taste of the other was very different. But that did not interrupt them for one moment as they continued to savor each other and enjoy the moment.

Eventually, their tongues unwrapped themselves and retreated to their own respective mouths. They broke the kiss they shared and Spyro head rose; pulling away from her.

He looked at her as he towered over her. Her beauty was dazzling; her form was perfect, her scent was exquisite and her eyes hypnotizing. But putting aside Cynder's beauty, she was also a great friend. A compassionate and comprehensive soul. A gentle being.

And Spyro made his decision. He knew beforehand that he would have to do this least it became too late and missed the chance. He would never forgive himself if it did. But it was also a little bit too soon. But he could hold it out no longer. He had to say it.

"Cynder?" Spyro whispered in the silent night, not wanting to interrupt their wondrous moment; but he wanted to ask her something very important.

"Yes… Spyro?" she asked in the same tone of voice.

"I… I know that…" he faltered for a moment before he continued. "I know that we are still young for this thing; for this level commitment"

Cynder tilted her head slightly in confusion as to what he was trying to say, but she kept her mouth shut and allowed him to continue.

"Cynder, you know that I love you; more than anything in this world. We told each other that a while ago. Yet, I am hoping for something more… that we currently at. I am sure beyond any doubt; I know deep in my heart; that you are it. You are the right one"

Cynder eyes opened wide, with a small intake of breath, in shocked surprise as she figured out what he was about to say. What he was about to ask.

"Cynder…" Spyro said slowly, careful and with a tingle of fear. "Would… would you like to be my mate?"

Cynder mind went into frenzy as Spyro asked her the question; yet only three words could be sounded within the confines of her mind.

'_Spyro… my mate?'_ her mind said her over and over again.

The small insects seemed to have quieted down and the wind sat still for a moment, waiting on edge to hear her decision. And when she did, she leaned forwards with a huge smile plastered in her face and whispered to Spyro in his ear hole.

"I would like nothing more than to spend my life with you" she told him. "For all eternity"

Spyro beamed in happiness as he heard the words he had hoped for so long to hear. He released his fear in nervous chuckles as she told him her answer; his fear at being rejected by the one she loved.

Cynder also beamed with happiness. She had always also entrained thoughts of being the mate of Spyro. She had always wanted this. Even though they had declared their love for each other some months ago, she was afraid. She was afraid that this was all just a game, a fantasy, and that the dream she was in would break and Spyro would leave her in favor of another.

But now, all those fears were washed away since mateship was a serious thing. Even though dragons sometimes had consorts, a mate was a different thing. It was the decision to hold the other as the lifelong partner, the one chosen to spend their life with until death parted them. A dragon does not ask, nor do, such a thing lightly.

Their gazes seemed to delve deep into each other's souls… watching beyond the flesh to what truly lay beneath their scales. They could see their own reflection on the other orbs due to the moisture in them. Cynder' emerald eyes shone thanks to the moon's sunlight, showing a wisdom beyond her ages, caring and gentle eyes. Spyro amethyst eyes showed the bravery and courage; strength and will. Inside each pair of eyes, both of them found whet each creature strives to find.

Their other half. Two creatures, two being that complemented each other to their fullest extent. Sharing everything that each of them held. Spyro's strength would cover Cynder weaknesses and her strength doing the same for his. Two being so close to each other that they became one.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

Drops of chilling water fell from the celling as it was filtered through tons of tightly packed earth in the huge cavern. Dozens of torches lines the wall on all sides, providing ample illumination. Even though there were many fires around, the cavern was cold and foreboding.

But that didn't seem to mind to the apes. They stood around the huge purple gem in the middle of the cavern, adorned with battle armor and weapons. Some seemed to be fitted with ceremonial robes for the occasion.

Within the confines of the huge crystal, a figure could easily be discerned. A huge dragon, trapped and frozen in place with an expression of rage etched on his face.

A sudden surge of shadow, that seemed to become liquid, appeared on the edge of the cavern. Though this veil of shadow, a dark hooded creature, with an old looking walking stick, stepped out as if walking through a doorway.

"Is it ready?" he asked with an emotionless voice.

The ape, which was the biggest, strongest, the most hairy and the smelliest of the lot, meaning the leader, turned to look at him.

"Yes. It is ready" the ape said.

"Good"

"Now it is your turn and fill your end of the bargain" the ape said with a hint of threat could be heard beneath it.

"And I will" the hooded creature replied without acknowledging the treat. "Fear not. He will be back soon enough"

The ape only huffed in annoyance, but allowed the stranger to do as he said.

"Now, even though it will be quick, I require to concentrate, so do not make any rash movement nor any sound" he warned in a raised voice as he looked at the apes around him. "No one is allowed to utter a sound, because of you do, it would mean the end of your lives"

Some of the apes gave a short laugh, but other gave an audible gulp of fear, but all of them nodded their heads. With that in order, the dark hooded creature approached the crystal were the dragon was trapped. He extended his hand and touched the purple gem feeling the pulsing from within.

He pulled back his hand and, from inside his cloak, he pulled out an object wrapped with a filthy looking cloth. Once he unwrapped it, he revealed the perfectly crafted green gem; the gem that he had acquired lately for just this purpose.

"No distractions from now on until I have finished" he said to the apes that had gathered around in curiosity.

Without waiting for any acknowledgment from the apes, the hooded creature closed his eyes with the crystal lying in his open palm. Once he had gathered his focus, he started a chant.

The language in which he spoke was not one the apes had heard before. It was old and powerful; dark and spooky. The torches alone the cavern walls flickered, as of a rash wind was trying to extinguish the flames, only, the air as still as a dead body. The temperature dropped significantly, making the apes breath visible when they exhaled. And, if it seemed possible, the light given by the torches seemed to diminish, yet the flames did not reduced their size.

A minute passed and the magician continued his chanting, his brow in full concentration. His breath started to come in small pants, showing how much effort he was putting into this. After another minute of his chanting, the crystal that he held within his palm, started to pulse, showing a soft green tinted tone.

The glow increased unlit it seemed as if a lamp had been lit. Then, the crystal that was glowing in his paws, started to rise on its own. It levitated mere centimeters from the magician's hand, slowly rotating in place. After that, it slowly started to float forward, heading towards the huge purple crystal with the dragon trapped in it.

With a soft clink, the small gem touched the huge crystal. Immediately, there was a slight tremor in the cavern. Dust fell from the ceiling, and moving rocks were head from all around. Some cracks started to appear over the surface of the massive gem, slowly getting longer with each passing moment. Then, light seemed to come from the confines of the crystal, which escaped through the cracks that now dotted over most of the big crystal.

The light started to become so intense that the apes had to shield their eyes, but it did not stop there. One could almost feel the warm from such intensity of light. One had to wonder how strong the huge gem must be to withstand such energy.

But they didn't have to wait for one second longer.

With a massive explosion, the gem shattered, sending shards of the purple crystal everywhere. Some flew towards the walls, which shattered into even smaller pieces. Other completely disintegrated until nothing but dust remained. Other, smaller ones, smashed against the protective armor of the apes.

After the last echoes of the explosion faded away, did the apes dared to peek from behind their eyes.

Where the crystal was, now a dragon stood; his huge form imposing on the cavern. The purple scales glittered under the torchlight, which seemed to have come to life once again as the chant had ended. His muscular body allowing to easily carrying his form covered with scales.

The dark hooded creature ended his chant. The temperature started to slowly rise and the oppressive darkness receded, allowing the torches to give off their light.

The dragon remained immobile for a few seconds with his head tilted downwards. Then, he reared his head back and took a long and deep breath before exhaling and retuning it head to it normal position. Then, he opened his malevolent, evil, yellow eyes.

Malefor has returned.

"Welcome back, Dark Master" the hooded creature said.

Malefor turned to look at the creature.

"Ah. I see" he rumbled with his deep voice, which seemed to vibrate all around the area. "You have done well"

"I only doing what my Master commanded me to do"

Malefor only huffed before he started moved around a bit, flexing his muscles and cracking his bones as if waking from a long night sleep.

"It is good to be free from that crystal prison" he said.

"Master…" the ape walked forward and bent to one knee in front of Malefor. The rest of the apes following suit.

"Huh. Apes" Malefor grunted upon seeing the hairy creatures. "Tell me. What is what you want?" he asked in a rather formal voice, as if reciting something.

"We wish to serve you" the apse replied with his eyes downcast.

"Tell me. Who will you obey?"

"Only you"

Malefor nodded, not exactly pleased, but rather, expecting such an outcome.

"Why should I have someone as you serve me?" the dragon asked.

"Master?" the ape asked, confused at the question.

"Your kind once served me; but they did not do so loyally. They only worked with me to further their own needs. That is why, I punished them. I turned them into ghouls… neither living nor death… forever thirsty for that which they has so much greed, but never reaching it. So tell me, why should I let someone as you serve me, when the last time your species did so, they did not do so loyally?"

He ape hesitated, unsure of what to answer.

"We... we beg for your forgiveness" he answered at last. "We were blinded by greed and we knew not what we were doing. We beg for your forgiveness. That is why, we returned to aid you"

Malefor looked at the ape below him with a heated glare.

"You returned, that much is true" Malefor said. "Who will you be loyal to? Who will be your Master?

"You, Master"

"And will you serve your Master with the utmost loyalty, not expecting anything in return, to further your Master needs and not your own?"

"Yes… Master"

"I am feeling generous today "Malefor started "Otherwise I would have blasted you into dust. I will allow you to serve me. I will take some step to insure your loyalty, but it may not come to that. But remember what I do to those who do not serve me loyally" he said with finality.

"Thank you Master" the ape nearly squeaked. "You are most generous" he said as he stood up. "And, in honor of your most gracious return, we bring you a gift"

"A gift?" Malefor asked, slightly curious as to what the gift was.

"Yes Master" the ape said.

Just at that moment, footsteps were heard from one of the tunnels leading outside of the cavern. Through it, two apes appeared, carrying and dragging a cretaure one by the shoulders, letting his legs dangle behind as they moved forwards.

Once they reached in front of Malefor, they let him drop and making him fall to his knees. His head would have hit the ground, but he managed to bring his hands in front of him to stop himself; but barely. Drops of sweat and blood were pouring from his face, and his garment, which was only the lower parts, were stained with dirt and blood. He was panting and his arms were trembling. He was clearly weak from torture and hunger.

"This is one of the creatures that have been given us a lot of problems" the ape leader explained.

"So it is" Malefor grunted.

"They have aided your enemies during the siege of Warfang; they foiled our attempt at possessing the yellow crystal, which was within our grasp. And lately, they have fought against you again during this latest battle, which is where we captured this one. They came through the failed portal you attempted to..."

"That I failed?" Malefor inquired, his voice resounding dangerously deadly.

"Apologies, Master" the ape bowed his head. "They came through that portal which you created to aid in your campaign against the dragons, but later abandoned it"

"I especially created that portal so that it could only be used from one side… our side. So how did they…" Malefor trailed off before he chuckled. "Oh. Of course. Spyro. That whelp must have accidentally changed the direction of the portal when he pulled back the world. The massive energy influx he released could have changed the direction matter travels"

"A very good theory, Master" The ape agreed. "Once they showed they were not to bend under your rule, we decided to dispose them as per your instructions to kill anyone who did not aid you. But they proved to be strong. They have very powerful weapons that can kill from afar. However, we managed to close the portal to prevent them from getting reinforcements"

"You are a fool!" Malefor snarled.

"Master?"

"Your ignorance have turned this species from a potential ally to an enemy"

"But…"

"Diplomacy could have turned them to us instead of our enemies" Malefor said angrily as he started to circle the ape like a cornered prey.

"M… Master" the ape bent to one knee and sent his sight down. "I… I didn't know"

"Now I have to clean up the mess that YOU made" Malefor growled.

"I beg for you forgiveness" the ape pleaded.

"You have failed and I do not like failures. Do you know what do to those who fail me?"

The ape could only tremble in fear as he gazed downward as Malefor stalked him.

"However… I am feeling generous today. I have broken free from that accursed crystal… and, in hindsight, your rash action could be useful"

"Master?" the ape asked hopefully as he looked up at him.

"By shutting down the portal, you prevented them from contacting the rest of their species on the other side. We do not need more enemies to rally and fight against us. If we separate our enemies, it will be easier to kill them one by one. Divide and Conquer"

"Yes Master"

"Now that I know about that other world, I will reestablish the portal again when I hold power over this one. Once I do so, we can start anew; pretending we are friends and earning their trust. But first, we have to kill those that remain on this world. Their friends will never be the wiser. And, should their entire species prove difficult and stubborn to bend to my wishes, we can kill them since we will have learned from the ones who are here. We will know their strengths and weaknesses… and use that to our advantage"

"A marvelous plan, my Master" the ape agreed.

"Yes it is" Malefor said without any emotion in his voice.

"Hmmm" Malefor hummed as he examined the creature before him. "He does not look threatening" he commented upon looking at his frail from. "They are small and thin. Vulnerable. No fur nor scales to protect him. From the report I heard… I imagined them to stronger and bigger. So… these ones came from the portal, correct?"

"Yes Master" the ape said as he motioned at an ape. One of the soldiers that had carried the creature, stepped forwards and grabbed the creature by the hair. He then pulled back sharply, making him look directly at Malefor. "From our spies, we have learned that they called themselves humans"

"Oh" a small exclamation came from the side of the room. Malefor turned to look and saw that it had been the hooded creature who had done it. When he realized that Malefor was looking at him, he continued. "I just thought that, being such a small and frail creature, I find it fascinating that his species could cause so much trouble"

"Indeed" Malefor said as he turned to look back at the human, which had his eyes wide as dinner plates as he gazed at him, yet started back defiantly.

"Tell me; which kind of weapons does you kind use?"

"The kind that kick your ass" the small creature said.

A hard blow sent from the ape that was holding him sent him sprawling to the floor. The ape then once again grabbed him by the hair and yanked him upwards, revealing the bruise on his cheek.

"Is that it? Is that the best you can do?" the human asked, mocking the ape.

The ape hit him again, sending him to the floor and yanked him upwards again.

"Come on. A girl can hit harder than you"

The ape was about to hit him again, but Malefor stopped him with a signal from his paw.

"The only thing that we manage to get out of him is what we believe is his name and rank. Private Jason Powell" the ape informed the dragon.

"Huh" Malefor huffed. "So a stubborn one he is"

"We will break him Master. We will make him speak"

"Breaking someone is always so satisfying. Seeing them broken after being so confident about resisting is so amusing. The harder they are the more amusing and satisfying it is to break them. I will break this one myself"

"I will never tell you anything!" the human exclaimed in anger.

"Oh, don't worry. I am sure you will" Malefor said confidently.

With that, Malefor lifted a paw and willed the dark energies to concentrate on his extremity. The black tendrils of darkness seemed to be carried away by the wind like waves from the ocean dissipating as they went. Once ready, he placed his enormous paw on the human head.

The human opened his eyes wide, fear coursing through his face. His jaw hung slack, trying to comprehend what was happening.

It that expression did not last long. After two seconds, the pain came.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhh!" he screamed; his loud yelled pain echoing across the dark underground cavern and tunnels.

And many more would soon follow.

***************************++++++++++1+++++++++++++************************

**Author's notes:**

Yep! Spyro and Cynder… official mates! *crowd cheering*

So… how was that? Was it good? I did and adult scene, but that is posted in the a diffident story i created. So, if you want (and if you are 18 or older), you can come and read.

Please… if kindly ask for critic or comments.


End file.
